Your Guardian Angel - Part 2
by kin-kay2911
Summary: After months of training under Sasuke's tutelage, Hinata's world changes once again when Orochimaru falls. With Sasuke leading a small, elite team in pursuit of his brother and Konoha on the move to retrieve both the Uchiha survivor and the Hyuuga princess, everyone must decide who they are and where their loyalties lie. / Continuation of my story "Your Guardian Angel" /
1. Report

**Your Guardian Angel – Part 2  
** Chapter 26: Report  
" _It's hard being left behind. It's hard to be the one who stays." – Audry Niffenegger_

* * *

"Hmm." The woman hummed, placing her fingers together in front of her lips and looking at the four-man team standing before her. The news with which they'd returned from their mission wasn't exactly what she'd expected. Their mission – pose as an Akatsuki member in order to rendezvous with and gain information from a spy among Orochimaru's subordinates – originally sounded like a risky-enough mission all its own. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on who one might ask, Team Kakashi seemed to have gotten more than they bargained for. Not only had they dealt with the emergence of Naruto's fourth tail, a surprise betrayal on Kabuto's part, an actual run-in with Orochimaru himself, and a temporary insurrection within their own ranks (Sai having initially abandoned them to join Orochimaru in a attempt to assassinate Sasuke on orders from Danzo) but they'd also located Uchiha Sasuke in the process. Furthermore, Team Kakashi reported seeing the missing Hyuuga princess in the Uchiha's custody.

 _Leave it to Naruto to turn reconnaissance into a pursuit mission_ , the Hokage thought day had barely begun and already Tsunade could feel a pressure growing behind her eyes.

"So, Orochimaru has two of our village's shinobi in his possession now, does he? We know why Sasuke is there, but Hinata…" The woman sighed and looked down at her desktop. "To think of that snake getting his hands on her…" Thinking of her old teammate wore the woman out. Though they'd been at odds even long before he escaped the village and became a threat, a part of her heart ached for her comrade. Even so, she knew what Orochimaru was capable of and learning he was currently in possession of a Byakugan that wouldn't seal should the user be killed… She shuddered to think of the repercussions.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura spoke up and the blonde's face lifted to meet the eyes of her apprentice.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What Yamato-taichou said is true – Sasuke-kun did, um, manhandle her." The pink-haired kunoichi looked uncomfortable relaying that information. Tsunade pitied her – she knew Sakura had feelings for the Uchiha despite their years apart. The interaction had left both her and Naruto visibly stirred up. Regardless, Sakura swallowed her discomfort and continued. "He shocked her, even, and tossed her aside. But there was something else, something that didn't sit quite right with me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Sakura looked nervously around at her comrades before answering her sensei. "It's that, well, Hinata looked… fine."

Naruto turned on his teammate, his voice rising. "Fine? You call what we saw out there fine? Sasuke chucked her aside like discarded trash. I wouldn't exactly call that 'fine'."

"Would you stop shouting and just listen to me?" The pink-haired kunoichi shot back. "I'm not trying to defend Sasuke's treatment of her, but think about it. She didn't look beaten or even bruised. She looked clean, not at all like some sort of prisoner. And you were in a genjutsu when she rushed into the fray, but surely Yamato-taichou or Sai saw it: Hinata didn't come rushing out shouting for us or for help. She actually… Well, it was like she pushed Sasuke out of the way of Yamato-taichou's attack."

Tsunade turned to the captain and the fourth member of Team Kakashi. "Is this true?"

Sai straightened. "It was difficult to tell from my vantage point. She did rush onto the scene out of no where, and she seemed –"

"Frantic," Yamato finished for him. "She seemed frantic. She did indeed move Sasuke out of the way of my attack, though whether or not her action was intentional or not I cannot say. She stumbled into him, more than pushing him out of the way, and from the very little I saw her actions seemed frenzied and unintentional."

"But her Byakugan was active, didn't you see?" Sakura chimed in again. "If she wanted to be saved, why rush onto the scene like that when she knew before she even arrived that we were there? And why head straight for Sasuke when Yamato-taichou was about to capture him?"

Naruto's disbelief flared again. "Are you seriously suggesting that Hyuuga Hinata is there with Sasuke-teme and those other bastards of her own free will? Neither of us know her particularly well, Sakura-chan, but from what I have seen that doesn't seem like the Hinata I know at all."

"I'm not suggesting anything, Naruto!" Sakura responded, her fingers clenching into fists. "I'm just reporting what I saw, and it doesn't all add up."

"For all we know Orochimaru has messed with her mind and fumbled it all up like with his other experiment-"

"Enough!" Tsunade's voice wasn't a shout, but it was firm enough to stop the bickering teens in their tracks. "Sakura, your information is valuable and will be taken into account. Is there anything else you'd like to include in your mission report?" The four team members stood silently before her. "Sai, as you are a shinobi of Konoha and as your betrayal to Orochimaru was a farce in order to perform an act in service of your village, you have not actually done anything wrong. Even so, acting on orders outside of my command, regardless of who gave them to you, is rebellious behavior. Again, however, by reporting this to me openly you have bypassed any potential punishment. I thank you for your service on this mission, but in the future Uchiha Sasuke is a first-priority capture, not kill. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sai bowed deeply, arms at his sides. "Tsunade-sama, I have a request, if I may." The woman gestured for him to proceed. "I would like, with your permission and the approval of Sakura-san and Naruto-kun, to remain a part of Team Kakashi for the foreseeable future."

"Sai…" Sakura looked at her new teammate.

Tsunade hummed in consideration. "And why do you want to stay with them instead of returning to Danzo?"

Sai's lips turned up in smile that looked like an unnatural gesture, but the boy's words were genuine. "I've spent much time learning to hide my feelings away, but even in a short amount of time with Naruto-kun and Sakura-san I have come to believe that bonds and feelings are important aspects of who we are. I wish to stay with them, if they'll have me, to continue learning what it is to form those bonds and hopefully regain part of myself in the process."

The blonde woman considered his plea and shrugged. Danzo's practices had always been suspect. Pulling even just one member from his ranks felt like a small victory to Tsunade. Plus, she could see the effect Naruto's optimistic attitude had on Sai already – it was always the same. The hyperactive ninja couldn't help but spread hope wherever he went. Who was she to deny someone the privilege of experiencing Naruto's gift? "I see no problem with it. What do you two think?"

Wide smiles broke out across Sakura and Naruto's faces. "Of course we want him. Sai's part of the team. He can't leave now!" Sai looked at his new teammates and Tsunade couldn't help but feel that his smile grew a little more genuine.

"It's settled, then," she announced. "Sai will remain a part of Team Kakashi henceforth. Sai, you will report to Danzo and tell him as much."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Arigato."

Tsunade smiled and nodded in his direction. "Moving on, as far as Sasuke and Hinata are concerned, I ask that you do not discuss them or your encounter with them with anyone else until I tell you otherwise. If possible, please even refrain from discussing it amongst yourselves for the time being. Understood?" The four nodded. "Then you're dismissed."

Though he'd been smiling moments before, Naruto's face broke into a frown. "That's it?" he asked, incredulous. "We tell you we've found not one but two missing ninja from our village and we're dismissed? We should be mobilizing a team to retrieve them. We may not be able to convince Sasuke to return with us right now, but surely we should be going after Hinata, right baa-chan?"

 _Why is it always 'baa-chan'?_ Tsunade looked at the fiery blonde before her. She loved him, but boy did he test her sometimes. "Naruto, there's more to this situation than meets the eye."

"Our friends are in danger and we need to go get them. What more can there possible be?"

"It's just more delicate than you're giving it credit for, and a few things must be dealt with before we can proceed with any sort of subsequent mission." She saw the drive in his eyes – it was one of the things that she admired about him, but she had to cool him down. "Naruto, I assure you that Sasuke and Hinata's safety and whereabouts are as large a concern to me as they are to you. I want to retrieve them as badly as you do, but I need you to trust me when I say that there are other issues surrounding this information that need dealt with before we can proceed. Besides, even you admit you're not quite on par with Sasuke yet. Rushing in without proper strength and reinforcements could endanger both of the people you wish to save. We have to assess the situation before we can make a move."

"Tsk." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face in a scowl.

"Well?" she asked, hoping she'd at least quelled his haste for the moment.

The blonde lifted his head and looked her straight in her eyes. "We're not giving up."

Despite herself, the Fifth Hokage smiled. "Good. Now, dismissed."

When the door shut behind Team Kakashi Tsunade spun in her chair to look out over the village. "Shizune." Though she'd remained quiet through the entire report, the woman's assistant snapped to attention, stopping the absent stroking of the pig she cradled in her arms much to the animal's disappointment. "Send someone to fetch Team Eight."

The dark haired woman hesitated. "Tsunade-sama…" The Hokage raised one, blonde eyebrow. "Shouldn't we inform Hiashi-sama first? He is her father."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully, peering out over her village. "Yes, Hiashi is her father. But Team Eight is her family."

"If Hiashi-sama finds out he wasn't the first one informed of his daughter's whereabouts…"

"He won't find out, of that you can be certain. This situation is a delicate one, Shizune. As I'm sure you're aware, there were some… concerns regarding Hinata's disappearance and the surrounding circumstances. When the others find out she's been located, emotions and tensions will run high, especially with Kiba being as he is." Tsunade sighed deeply. "Hiashi's emotions are sure to run wild as well, but between his temper and clan politics we have to handle the delivery of this news to him carefully. Even so, I still believe it's only right for Hinata's teammates to know before him." Shizune still looked skeptical. "When we tell Hiashi, we will lie." The Hokage's assistant scrunched her eyebrows together. "Okay, I will lie. Either way, send someone to fetch Kurenai and her students."

"Hai," Shizune conceded, leaving the office and letting the door close behind her with a thud.

* * *

"You… Wait, what?"

Tsunade met Kiba's disbelief by calmly restating the news she'd just delivered to Team Eight. "Naruto's team located Hinata during a reconnaissance mission. She's alive and, based on the report given by Team Kakashi, appears to be in good health though her actual condition, both physical and mental, is unknown."

"Well, where the hell is she? Why aren't we forming a retrieval party right now?" Kiba looked incredulous and the large dog at his side barked in agreement.

Just like Naruto, the dog-boy wanted to dive in headfirst before all the cards were even on the table. "The situation is a bit more complicated than we'd like," Tsunade responded, choosing her words carefully. "You see, Hinata currently resides in the care of Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

At that piece of news Kurenai crossed the room and sat down in the nearest chair, staring at the floor. Tsunade thought she saw Shino's eyebrows lift behind his dark glasses and even Kiba found himself at a loss for words.

"Team Kakashi left to gather information. By impersonating an Akatsuki member known to be in contact with one of Orochimaru's subordinates, they hoped to gain information both on the organization as well as in regards to Uchiha Sasuke and his whereabouts. They got more than they bargained for in the end and actually followed Orochimaru and his subordinate back to their hideout where they then found Hinata."

"Well why the hell didn't they take her with them?" Kiba was fuming again, his voice getting louder each time he asked a question.

"It wasn't so simple. Based on the report –"

"She resides there." Shino spoke up, his deep voice resonating from behind his collar. "Those were you're words: 'Hinata currently resides in the care of Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke.' Why did you say it like that? Is she not being held captive?"

Across the room Kurenai looked up at the Hokage, waiting for an answer to her student's question. Tsunade nodded at the boy. Leave it to Shino to pick apart her careful phrasing. "That's one of the things that makes this situation complicated. As I was about to say, based on the report it appears Hinata's status within the ranks of Orochimaru and his subordinates is unknown. The team reported that Sasuke handled her roughly, even electrocuting her with a mild Chidori, tossed her into the dirt, and called her trash. His words even suggested that Orochimaru was using her to perform experiments and would be done with her shortly." At this both Akamaru and Kiba growled, baring their teeth. Tsunade watched the red triangles on Kiba's face twitch. She understood his anger but continued to speak through it, knowing she had to relay all the information before she allowed him to react fully.

"That being said, additional information about their interaction suggests his treatment of her may have been for show and that, though it seems unlikely, she may be there of her own free will."

Kiba's temper spiked again. Tsunade prepared for the same response Naruto gave to Sakura's telling observation. "How can you suggest such a ridi-"

"Kiba." Kurenai spoke for the first time, her voice sharp. The boy drew back, his sensei's reprimand enough to cut his train of thought. Though she remained seated, when she spoke again her voice was all business. "What evidence is there to support that claim, Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage appreciated the support from the woman. "Hinata arrived during an altercation between all four members of Team Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke himself. Team Kakashi reports that when Hinata arrived on the scene, her Byakugan was active, meaning she was aware of who was present and what was happening, potentially even before rushing out into the fray. She didn't show herself until Yamato moved to make an attack on Sasuke, and when he did it was Hinata's intervention that appears to have prevented his capture attempt from being successful, though no one on the team can say with certainty that she was intentionally protecting him. Again, based on the information Sasuke relayed, and we have no reason to believe he is lying at this point, it is possible Hinata has been used for experimental purposes and pieces of her, including her mind, may have been altered through that process. Without reclaiming her for ourselves we cannot assess her physical, mental, or emotional state. Regardless, we must proceed as if she is there of her own free will and prepare for her and those she is with to resist any attempt at returning her to the village."

"First Sasuke, then Hinata-chan… that bastard…" Kiba growled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurenai spoke up again. "I suppose that tactic also has something to do with the circumstances surrounding her disappearance?"

The Hokage nodded solemnly. "As I'm sure you all remember, the conditions under which Hinata disappeared were suspect. As you'll recall, the clan speculated that Kumo shinobi were behind her absence, thus prompting the search you three performed. But privately her father believed the evidence suggested Hinata ran away."

"Does Hyuuga-sama know Hinata has been located?" Shino's voice cut deep through the room.

Tsunade shook her head. "Hiashi has not yet been informed. We will be calling him in after this. I believed it was important to inform you all first, seeing as it was you three who took up the search when she went missing."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade acknowledged the jounin with a small nod and a gentle smile before returning to business. "Even so, your knowledge of this affair must be kept secret for the time being until I have relayed the information to Hiashi. Having spent time with Hinata, I'm sure you three have a general understanding of clan politics. Hiashi is to believe he was the first person consulted regarding Team Kakashi's report on his daughter. You three are not to speak of this to anyone, even the members of Team Kakashi should the opportunity arise. At least not until I give you further instruction. Do I make myself understood?"

"Hai," the team replied in unison.

"Then you are dismissed."

Kiba balked. "That's it?" he asked, incredulous. "No game plan?" The parallels between the Inuzuka and Naruto persisted.

"We cannot proceed until Hiashi has been informed," Tsunade told him, understanding his passion but trying to calm him down. "Until then, I ask that you calmly wait for further instruction and refrain from taking anything into your own hands." She gave the dog-boy a stern gaze. Judging by his facial reaction, he didn't like the idea of standing idly by until further notice. Sometimes he reminded her _too_ much of Naruto. It made her fond of the boy, but his incessant enthusiasm left her exasperated.

Regardless of his feelings, Kiba seemed to resign himself to the Hokage's orders and turned to leave the office. "C'mon, Akamaru." The nin-dog followed his partner towards the exit. Shino followed him as well, solemn as always. The pair paused, holding the door open for Kurenai who stood from her chair but didn't move to leave.

"Tsunade-sama," the woman asked, "may I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course," the blonde agreed, wondering what the jounin could possibly wish to discuss. Perhaps she had some insight on how to handle Hinata's father.

Kurenai nodded to her students. "Go on ahead. I'll find you when I'm finished here." The boys hesitated, but nodded and left the office, the door closing behind them.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura paced through the village, neither one speaking to each other but both unwilling to leave the other's side. After the last few days, there was nothing too say. Or perhaps too much to say. Regardless, their interaction with Sasuke shook the two up. As much as they were always at odds, Naruto and Sakura shared a common goal, one they'd been thwarted in yet again.

Naruto took a seat on an abandoned park bench. His pink-haired companion joined him, looking at her sandals as if they held the answers to the universe. Laughter from the park down the street echoed through the quiet alley as the pair sat in contemplative silence.

"He was right there," the blonde said after a few moments. His cerulean eyes stared off into the distance, focused on nothing in particular. He looked like he was recalling something painful, something lost. "For fuck's sake, he was right there! I was in physical contact with him and I still couldn't –" Naruto gritted his teeth and looked down.

Sakura saw her companion's clenched fists. She felt his frustration to her core. She'd always felt useless next to her teammates. The Uchiha was a natural genius and Naruto, despite his many faults, had a way about him that turned people good and an unrelenting spirit that always seemed to sway desperate situations in his favor. They'd faced hoards of horrible opponents but had survived this far, anyway. Still, in nearly every situation Sakura always felt the other two were constantly running to her rescue. She seemed to be Team Seven's honorary damsel in distress.

When Sasuke ran away, Sakura swore she'd get stronger. She swore she'd be a vital part in bringing him back. And yet when she came face-to-face with him it was as if time froze. Hell, she'd helped defeat an Akatsuki member, for goodness sakes! But her body had no clue how to respond when faced with the powerful presence of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura had a soft spot for the raven-haired boy. When she was younger she believed she loved him. Now, however, she wasn't so sure. Could you love someone who'd hurt you so badly? Someone you hadn't spoken to in years? If she was honest with herself, she didn't really know him at all. And yet the power he held over her, the way her heart beat when she'd seen him silhouetted on that cliff top…

The kunoichi sighed. "He was stronger than we expected, Naruto. Not even Yamato-taichou was able to apprehend him. You can't blame yourself."

"Rah!" Naruto slammed his hands into the wooden bench and roared in frustration. "Don't you get it, Sakura? I can blame myself because it's my fault! You weren't there at the Valley of the End. You didn't let him get away. You aren't the one who's let him slip through your fingers more than once." The boy dropped his face into his hands and drug his fingers through his blond locks, his shoulders drooping in defeat. "What kind of person lets their friend get away like that?"

"It's hard to rescue someone who doesn't want to be rescued, Naruto," the pink-haired girl said, trying to comfort her companion. In all reality she was feeling the same things as Naruto, but watching him look so defeated made her own feelings worse. Whether she liked to admit it or not, Naruto's optimism drove her forward and kept her own spirits up. Without his outrageously confident outlook, her own convictions wavered. The doubt began to sink in: What if they couldn't save Sasuke? What if they didn't get to him before Orochimaru took his body? What if they never saw him again? What if they failed?

"It's not just about Sasuke this time, though, Sakura," Naruto said. She could tell how serious her companion took their current predicament by the absence of the affectionate honorific he usually added to her name. The boy lifted his head and Sakura met his eyes. She wished she hadn't – there was only sadness there. "It's about Hinata-chan, too."

"Naruto…"

"I know you have other ideas about why she was there, but the fact of the matter is that that bastard Orochimaru has her. And whether she ran away or not, Hinata-chan doesn't belong there. She belongs here, with her friends and the people who care about her, just like Sasuke does. We let both of them go. We failed."

Sakura looked at her companion. He was right – they had failed, there was no denying that. Neither Sasuke nor Hinata were any closer to returning to Konoha than before their mission. It wasn't just about Team Seven anymore; it was about Team Eight and the Hyuuga family and the rest of their friends. It was about everyone who'd ever been hurt by Orochimaru suffering another loss to his clutches.

Team Kakashi's only female member clenched her fists in determination. "We have to do something, and we will," she declared, her voice steadier than her heart felt. After all the times Naruto pushed her to remain hopeful, now it was her turn. She refused to let her teammate, her friend, doubt his own goals. "You and I will get stronger, and we will get Sasuke-kun back, and Hinata, too, dattebayo!"

The little exclamation spilled from her mouth. Naruto stared at his friend for a moment before his signature grin broke across his face, crinkling the whisker marks on his cheeks. "Dattebayo!" the blonde replied, laughing at Sakura's attempt at humor, even if it was a small dig towards him. It felt good to see him smile and laugh. It made her own heart feel just a tad lighter, even if the absence of their friends hung over them like a storm cloud.

Naruto stood up, reaching his arms behind his neck. "You're right, Sakura-chan. No way Sasuke-teme is going to surpass me! We're just going to have to work even harder to get him back." He offered his teammate a hand to help her stand from the bench. "In the meantime, we should go see if Kakashi-sensei is up for visitors yet. But first, Ichiraku! I'm starving!"

Sakura smiled. Normally she'd hit Naruto over the head or whine, criticizing him for only being able to think of his stomach, even at a time like this. But, she figured, they could both use a little bit of normalcy, and Ichiraku ramen was about as normal as it got. "Last one there buys!" the pink-haired girl shouted, taking off down the alleyway and sprinting around the corner.

Naruto had many faults, but his loyalty was unwavering and his dedication to those he cared for was relentless. He'd saved so many people in so many different ways; it was his turn to be encouraged. Sakura heard her companion yell after her, saying her head start wasn't fair, but there was laughter in his voice. She smiled. His strength was everyone else's strength, it seemed, and Sakura would be there to keep him strong. Naruto would get Sasuke back, and Hinata, too. She believed it with her entire being. They would do it together, no matter what it took.

* * *

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk and tried to pay attention to the paperwork in front of her. The formalities of being Hokage never were her strong suit, just a necessary evil in her opinion, but the events and information of the day proved to make concentrating extra difficult. Her mind wandered to the stash of sake hidden in her bottom drawer. Surely even Shizune couldn't deny her a drink on a day like this?

Just as she was about to suggest a break to her assistant a knock came at her door. "Enter!" she barked. Her sake would have to wait.

"Lady Tsunade." A man in a black, white, and red mask resembling a cat came into her office and knelt before her desk, the door swinging behind him.

"What is it?" she asked, peering at the ANBU ninja over her tented hands.

The man lifted his masked face. "We've received intelligence that the group Akatsuki remobilized in a serious way."

"Akatsuki?" the Hokage repeated. Orochimaru and Akatsuki on the same day? As if it could get any worse.

The ANBU nodded. "They seem to be moving in two-man groups. We feared after the abduction of the Kazekage-sama that they are hunting jinchuuriki, but those fears have yet to be confirmed. We will report back the moment we know more."

After the mission debriefing from Team Kakashi, the news about Akatsuki wasn't exactly cheery. And she still had to deal with Hiashi. The Hokage suppressed a sigh and the urge to break out her sake stash right on the spot. "Anything else?" the Fifth Hokage asked, already exhausted for the day. The man shook his head. "Good job on the report. You're dismissed." The cat ANBU nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once he was gone, Tsunade laid her head down on her desk, using the pile of paperwork she'd previously been reviewing as a temporary pillow. TonTon snorted to her left. "Tsunade-sama…" Shizune started, speaking gently to try and console her mentor. The woman knew there was a lot of information to take in for one day, and information that required subsequent action, no less.

"Spare me, Shizune," the Hokage mumbled, face still buried in paperwork. Her hand twitched for her bottom drawer, reaching for the handle. Just a little comfort to get through the rest of her day…

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Tsunade composed herself and sat up, taking a deep breath for whatever news she was about to get now. With her luck there was probably an oncoming invasion or something. "Enter!" she ordered again. The door swung open upon her command to reveal Hyuuga Hiashi.

Not quite the village-wide invasion she'd predicted, but a struggle nonetheless. Honestly, depending on the man's mood she might prefer handling a full-blown assault over dealing with the Hyuuga clan leader. Tsunade yearned for a shot.

"Lord Hiashi," she greeted him formally.

"Hokage-sama." The man bowed in return. "You summoned me?"

"I did. Please close the door behind you. I have some sensitive information I wish to discuss."

The man's hard-lined face turned curious but he did as he was instructed and came to stand before the woman's desk. "What is it you wish to discuss, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade, having given quite a bit a thought as to how to deliver the information, decided the best way to do so was to get straight to the point. "I received intelligence earlier today regarding the whereabouts of your eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata."

The woman, having dealt with Hiashi before, found him to be a difficult man to read. She knew him to be both cold-hearted and cruel as well as considerate and fiercely protective. It was always a gamble – she never knew if she'd be dealing with the man who killed to protect his daughter or the man who disowned that same child and tossed her aside. When Hinata disappeared, Hiashi's temper flared. Though publically the clan expressed concern that Kumogakure shinobi had once again attempted to kidnap the girl, privately the details of Hinata's absence left the clan leader to believe she'd run off – "a traitor to the Hyuuga name and the village of Konoha" he called her. That particular interaction left a bad taste in Tsunade's mouth and her emotions were on edge as she waited for his response to the news.

"I see…" To her surprise, Hiashi's response was tame. "And where is she, exactly?"

Prompted to continue and with no immediate threat of a temper tantrum, Tsunade proceeded in relaying the same news she'd given to Hinata's teammates. "Team Kakashi located her during their last mission in pursuit of Uchiha Sasuke."

"She's with the Uchiha boy?"

Tsunade nodded. "The simple answer is yes. That being said, she is with Orochimaru as well. Her status at that location, whether captive or voluntary inmate, is unknown. Based on Team Kakashi's information there is a possibility Orochimaru has used Hinata for experimental purposes. Therefore, in moving forward with a retrieval mission, I've decided to treat her as if she is a dangerous threat and an unwilling retrieval subject."

Hiashi nodded solemnly. The Hokage tried to read his body language but found herself unable to decipher what the man was thinking. His next question surprised her. "Has her team been informed?"

"No," Tsunade lied smoothly. TonTon snorted loudly and the Hokage's eyebrow twitched. Hiashi sent the pig a sideways glance as Shizune frantically whispered to the animal to calm it down. "We thought it best that you, as both her father and the head of her clan, be informed first," Tsunade said, drawing the attention back to herself.

Again, Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement. "I appreciate your consideration, Hokage-sama. Still, Kurenai-san and the others should be informed immediately. They formed the original search party, did they not?"

Hiashi's concern with Team Eight's involvement puzzled Tsunade, but she humored the man anyway. "Team Eight will be sent for immediately following this discussion."

The man nodded in approval. "With your permission, I'd like to inform my nephew and daughter myself. When a rescue team is formed, I'm sure Neji will wish to participate."

"Of course," Tsunade conceded.

"Lady Hokage, I know that my treatment of my eldest daughter has not always been seen as favorable among other members of the village. I am also aware that my reaction to her disappearance last spring probably did not leave you with a particularly favorable impression in regards to my demeanor and my feelings towards Hinata. My conduct at that time was… unacceptable, to say the least." The Hokage watched as Lord Hiashi swallowed his pride. At least he was honest with himself, and not just others. "I admit that these last few months I have had time to reflect on my behavior and am not proud to concede that, in regard to Hinata, I allowed others to influence my dedication to her and failed to be either a mentor or a father. Regardless of whether or not she ran away or she was abducted, Hinata is my daughter and, despite what my past actions may suggest, she is precious to me. I cannot stand the thought of her in the hands of someone such as Orochimaru." Hiashi took a deep breath. "Given the opportunity, I wish her to be released into my custody upon her return."

Tsunade wasn't sure what she expected from the head of the Hyuuga clan, but this certainly wasn't it. She looked the man up and down, considering his request. In the past, the man had shown little regard or concern for Hinata's life. To put him in a position where her life was potentially in his hands, especially after his outburst following her disappearance, caused Tsunade to hesitate. However, he was her father and the leader of her clan. He did, no matter how poorly earned, have a right to custody over her if and when the time came.

"You have my permission, Hiashi-sama. You will be informed the moment we have enough information to pursue and a team is compiled, as well as if and when she is returned to us."

The man bowed deeply. "Arigato, Hokage-sama. I assume everything in the village's power is being done to gather intelligence so we can, in fact, go after my daughter?"

Hiashi's concern continued to take Tsunade off guard, but she was glad to deal with the protective father over the slanderous clan leader any day. "Of course," she assured him. "You have my word."

"Then I shall patiently await further instruction." The two exchanged formal goodbyes. The moment the door closed behind Hiashi, Tsunade sagged in her chair.

"That was… Unexpected," Shizune offered.

The Hokage nodded and sighed, her pigtails nearly touching the floor as she slumped lower in her chair. "To say the least. Oh, Shizune, we do have our hands full, don't we?" She reached a hand out for her bottom drawer.

Shizune's foot kicked out, knocking the drawer back into place. Tsunade looked up at her assistant. "You have a lot on your plate right now. You need a clear mind." The look in Shizune's eyes was scolding as she stared down at her sensei.

The blonde felt the visual reprimand and sighed again, picking herself up. "Fine," she conceded. Her assistant smiled and removed her foot. "But once I get through this pile of paperwork, I'm having a drink."

* * *

"Ruu-ah!" Kiba buried another kunai in the center of a crudely painted target. His teammate stood leaning against a nearby tree, hands in his pockets and hood casting a dark shadow over his face. Akamaru paced nervously back and forth, feeding off Kiba's anxious energy.

The dog-boy looked at Shino and growled. "How can you just stand there like nothing is wrong? It's driving me crazy. Aren't you at all upset about this?"

"Of course," Shino replied. "I wish to get Hinata back as much as you."

"Then why aren't we already out searching for her?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We cannot take action without the approval, consent, and instruction of both our sensei and our Hokage. What is more, we lack the numbers for a complete team."

Kiba bared his teeth, his sharp canines appearing menacing. He clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. "Yeah, well, Hokage or not Tsunade-sama doesn't know Hinata-chan like we do. She's out there in the hands of that bastard Orochimaru and that skeeze Sasuke... Who knows what those sickos are doing to her! If she's out there, we should be out there, too! She's our teammate, Shino, and I won't just sit back and do nothing."

"I, too, am upset by this situation. Hinata is important to me as well. But your temper will not get her back." Kiba, having spent years interpreting Shino-speak heard the offense and hurt in his comrade's stoic cadence and unclenched his fists. He was right, as usual: criticizing others wasn't going to rescue Hinata. "Additionally, I am not doing nothing, as you suggested. I am waiting on instructions from our superiors, and you should too."

"I guess... But even Kurenai-sensei acted weird about it. She's been behaving strange lately anyway, and she smells kind of different, but I figured she just going through some… I don't know – lady stuff. But it's even weirder than that. I mean, today when Tsunade-sama told us about Hinata she barely said anything at all. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"We never were the most conventional group, though, were we?"

Kiba's head whipped around. Kurenai had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He'd been so caught up in his frustration he hadn't even smelled her coming. "Did you talk to Tsunade-sama? When are we leaving?"

Kurenai smiled at her student's passion. "Why don't we all sit down?"

"Kurenai-sensei, that's not an answer. Hinata-"

"Kiba!" The woman's voice went from motherly suggestion to a snap in an instant. The boy closed his mouth. "I am well aware of Hinata's current predicament, but we have a lot to talk about. So, take a seat."

Kiba sat leaning against the tree he'd recently riddled with kunai, Akamaru curling up at his side. Kurenai and Shino sat as well, the four creating a small circle. The jounin looked at her students in turn. "First, I want to iterate that I understand the frustration and anxiety you two are feeling right now. Hinata's disappearance was a shock to all of us, and these last six months –"

"Seven," Kiba interjected.

"I'm sorry?"

"Seven," he said again. "You said these last six months, but Hinata-chan has been gone for seven. She disappeared in March, remember?"

Kurenai stared at her student. Kiba's brash and cocky attitude often overshadowed his sensitive side. It made her heart hurt to hear the thought he'd put into Hinata's disappearance, how it so obviously weighed on him. "Of course. As I was saying, I know Hinata's absence has been difficult, especially considering the circumstances under which she left and our coming up empty-handed in our search of Kumo. Despite the evidence suggesting otherwise, it was difficult to consider the possibility that Hinata, like Sasuke, chose to run away. And, while there are any number of possible explanations as to why her money and her mission gear disappeared with her, I have spent these last several months attempting to digest the idea that Hinata may have chosen to leave us, whatever her reasons."

Kiba looked at the ground and picked at the dirt absently with one hand while petting Akamaru with the other. Even Shino appeared more solemn than usual. Accepting that Hinata may not want to be found was a difficult idea to swallow for all of them and being unable to locate her left a particularly harsh sting. Their entire team consisted of tracking specialists, and not so much as a whisper of her since she left. No one, especially her teammates, wanted to believe the girl would abandon the life she'd built in Konoha. And yet, the longer Kurenai thought on it, the more it seemed the most possible reality. Hinata was a skilled kunoichi, no longer a defenseless little girl, and certainly capable of fighting off kidnappers (or at least causing enough of a stir at their attempt to alert others to her predicament). Plus, if she truly didn't wish to be followed or found, no one was better equipped to cover their tracks than the Hyuuga girl.

While Hinata had grown into herself during their years together, Kurenai remembered the few weeks before her disappearing act: her quiet demeanor resurfaced, her lack of enthusiasm during practice, her distracted gazes and neglectful eating habits. The memories dropped a painful weight in the jounin's chest. While she only witnessed pieces of the odd behavior, having been separated from the group once they all graduated to chunin, Kiba and Shino both reported their observations to her with growing concern. Kurenai offered to talk to the girl, taking her out to dinner where she barely spoke or ate, offering little information. The jounin backed off at that point. Hinata always approached her in the end when she needed to talk. But this time was different. This time her precious female student had simply vanished. Perhaps if she just pushed harder, if she made Hinata tell her what was wrong, then maybe…

Kurenai shook her head, ridding her mind of the thoughts that plagued her over the last seven months. Now she knew how Kakashi must feel, having lost a student of his own.

"I want to go after Hinata as much as you two do, but it's not as simple as just taking off and heading for her last known location. We've been at war with Orochimaru for years now, and this is the first any of our intelligence has led us to one of his hideouts. We know from information obtained during Team Kakashi's reconnaissance mission that Orochimaru uses more than one location. Now that Konoha has discovered one of them, the chance of him and or his  
subordinates returning to occupy that particular location is nearly nonexistent. They're also sure to have other cronies lying in wait for any Konoha shinobi who may take it upon themselves to infiltrate it." She looked sternly at Kiba, giving him a warning with her eyes. The boy nodded gruffly, showing he understood even if he didn't agree.

"That being said, while we now know that Hinata is in Orochimaru's custody, we don't actually know where she is. Orochimaru and his subordinates are highly dangerous, S-ranked criminals. They're not to be taken lightly, and now that they've evacuated their Kusagakure location, they've vanished from our radar again. We cannot effectively launch a retrieval without further intelligence and a better understanding of what we're up against."

"What?" Kiba was irate again. "First of all, that's bullshit. Naruto and his team have fought Orochimaru and Akatsuki multiple times, and they're still alive. We can fucking handle it!"

"Kiba -" Kurenai tried to calm her student but this time to no avail. He barreled over her, his voice gaining volume as he spoke.

"Secondly, it's taken years for anyone to locate that Orochimaru bastard and Team Kakashi did it by accident! You cannot really be asking us to sit tight until the ANBU or some other random group stumbles upon another one of their hideouts. How long are you willing to leave Hinata out there with those fuckers?"

"Kiba, language!" Kurenai warned.

"Fuck language!" The boy was on his feet now, pacing angrily. "You heard what Lady Tsunade said! If Orochimaru is using her for any of his sick experiments he could decide he's done with her any day - and you know what happens after that? She's dead, that's what! And where were we in the meantime? Sitting back like a bunch of worthless assholes."

Kiba's chest heaved with heavy, forceful breaths as he clenched his fists and stared at Kurenai. Akamaru whimpered at his human's outburst. Shino's gaze shifted ever so slightly between his sensei and his comrade, seeing who would break first, and was surprised to see tears welling in the woman's red eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet, pleading. "Kiba…"

The dog-boy must have seen the tears, too, because he plopped down hard on the ground and slumped forward. "I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei," he apologized, his voice significantly calmer than a moment before. "It's just, when I think of either of those slime-balls getting their hands on Hinata-chan I just…" He shook his head as if he wanted to get the mental images out of his mind.

Kurenai took a deep, shaky breath. "I know, Kiba. I truly understand. And I appreciate your zeal – I know you care greatly for Hinata. We all do. But we have to face reality as well, and the reality is we don't have enough information or man power to go charging after her right now."

"I concur. We will need to find a replacement for Hinata and you, Sensei, before we can proceed." Shino spoke for the first time since the woman had joined them. The jounin's red eyes widened for a moment before she laughed quietly to herself.

"I should've known you'd know already."

"Yes. My bugs detected the change in your hormone balance weeks ago. We've known for some time."

Kiba looked back and forth between his teammate and his teacher. "What the heck are you two talking about?"

"I'm surprised you don't know as well, Kiba, with that nose of yours."

"Figured what out? What am I missing?"

"Kiba, I'm pregnant."

The red triangles on the boy's face stretched as his mouth fell open. "You're… that explains why you've smelled different lately." The news shouldn't have taken Kiba by surprise – animals were quite sensitive to fluctuations in hormones. Some people believed dogs and cats could detect a pregnancy before the mother even knew for herself. Then Kurenai remembered that her feisty student knew exactly when Hinata left. Was he counting the days? The hours? With a missing teammate weighing upon him, the woman found she couldn't blame Kiba for not putting two and two together – his mind was clearly somewhere else.

Kurenai laughed and smiled despite herself. "I suppose so. I wanted to tell you two soon, but Asuma and I agreed to keep it between us as long as we could before telling our teams and families. I'm not even sure his team knows yet. We haven't discussed when we should break the news. I certainly didn't anticipate telling the two of you under such emotional circumstances, but I feel that the current situation calls for it as, when a retrieval team is formed, I will not be able to go with you all in search of Hinata." She rested her hand gently on her stomach. Both boys stared at her with defeated expressions. "I wish with all my heart I could be a part of that team, should it depart in the near future, but I'll have to leave it to you two to ensure whoever goes does everything possible to find and retrieve Hinata."

Kurenai looked at her students in turn and felt the weight of Hinata's absence upon all of them. She moved her hand across her stomach and thought of the child growing there. When she learned she was pregnant, she wanted nothing more than to tell the members of Team Eight, but her excitement quickly fell when she remembered Hinata would not be there to share in the celebration. Kurenai tried to convince herself it was selfish to feel less joyful because of the girl's absence, but she truly did want to share the news with her beloved students – all of them. The jounin had the privilege of helping encourage and raise Hinata into a strong and kind woman. The possibility that her female pupil may never get the opportunity to share that spirit with her son or daughter ate at the jounin more than she wanted to admit, especially to herself.

Biting back tears, Kurenai cleared her throat. "That being said," the woman continued, her heart pounding a little bit after relaying her news, "there's much to do and take into account before any action can be pursued. And, as much as I know you both hate it, I am asking you to wait patiently and do as you're told in the meantime."

"Hai!" The boys nodded in unison. Akamaru barked. Kurenai smiled wistfully, a sadness washing over. She could almost hear Hinata's delicate voice join in with the deeper tones of her male teammates. _Hinata,_ Kurenai wondered, _where are you?_

* * *

"Guh!" Hinata coughed and hit the ground hard. She reached up and touched her cheek, feeling the bite of Sasuke's sword. A trickle of blood ran down her face and across her lips. Hinata tasted metal.

The girl stood, brushing her cheek with the back of her hand and facing her opponent with a glint of fierce determination in her eye. "I keep telling you," Sasuke warned, "you'll never win if I don't hold back."

Hinata's fists glowed blue as she channeled her chakra into them. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." The girl rushed at him again, grunting in frustration as he dodged her attack, moving almost too quickly for her to keep up. _Gotta move faster_. The Hyuuga girl spun on her heel and feigned towards him, the chakra around her fists glowing brighter and shifting form as she did so. She ached against the weights on her ankles and wrists, willing herself to push harder. Even as she raced forward, Hinata watched Sasuke's feet, paying careful attention. His weight shifted right.

 _Got him._

Before Sasuke even began moving, Hinata was on a collision course. The boy seemed to sense her movement with his Sharingan as he quickly redirected his path. Hinata, however, was already on him. Her fist clipped his right shoulder, toppling him off his trajectory the slightest bit – just enough for her to make a move. The girl moved in closer, her hands moving rapidly as she jabbed, aiming for his vitals. Sasuke swatted away most of her blows, dodging her hands and leaping backward at the same time. As long as she could keep his hands busy, he could dodge but couldn't perform any jutsu to counter.

The chakra flares around Hinata's wrists expanded, each loosely taking on an undefined shape. A blow made contact with the inside of Sasuke's arm. The boy, momentarily unable to block, leapt into the air in a flash. Hinata tried to track him using her Byakugan, but his movement was still too rapid for her to detect. The boy appeared behind her suddenly, his shoulders just stretching out from behind her blind spot.

Before Hinata could react she felt the cold steel of Sasuke's sword pressed against the nape of her neck. "Match." Hinata raised her hands in surrender and the blue glow around them receded, leaving the two in the half-light of candle glow before she released her Byakugan as well and plunged herself into total darkness.

"It seems that new jutsu is coming along nicely. It still doesn't quite have a shape, but to pursue and continue to shape your chakra as you jabbed takes significant skill," the boy praised his companion, sheathing his sword and stepping around Hinata. "A few more weeks with the weights and you might be able to catch me." Sasuke reached out and stroked the already-healing wound with his thumb, lightly caressing Hinata's cheek. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Hinata felt his calloused fingertips against her skin. Her face grew hot beneath them. "I'm going to get hurt sometime." A non-answer, but a response nonetheless.

Sasuke let out a soft breath. "Yes. Yes you are."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, everyone! If you've come here from "Your Guardian Angel", welcome back! If you're new to this story and are confused as heck, that's because you jumped in 26 chapters deep **(Scootch on over to my profile to start at the beginning - it's the story just titled "Your Guardian Angel"** **)** You can start from here, but I encourage you to go read the rest of it first. I chose to create Part 2 as a second story instead of posting it as all one giant story to keep in accordance with fanfiction guidelines. Part 1 is rated appropriately rated T, but Part 2, as you've seen, is rated M, mostly for language purposes as well as some darker themes. As I was writing the new material it became very obvious to me that since I started YGA 8 years ago, I have matured quite a bit which means my writing, my language, and the themes I choose to explore are also more mature, too. Posting Part 2 as a second chapter allows me to explore more mature themes and also make sure the more mature content will be rated appropriately to comply with the website ratings guide.

So, as promised, after a three month hiatus YGA is back in action. I didn't quite write as much as I wanted the last few months due to some personal stress and issues that prevented me from working on it like I would've liked, but I'm excited to get it back underway nonetheless. I hope you liked this first chapter of Part 2 and that you feel it was worth the wait. It probably wasn't as much SasuHina as y'all would've liked, but I wanted to get into the heads of a few other characters since I introduced them into the fray at the end of Part 1. I think getting all the different vantage points is interesting, especially as the story moves forward and the characters from different locations collide. I'm going to be returning to posting a chapter every 2 weeks and plan to hold myself to that schedule unless unexpected circumstances get in my way. I'm excited about where the story is going and hope you all are, too!

Again, if you've stuck with me this far I cannot express my gratitude enough. I know this is a long story and we still have a ways to go, so it truly means so much to me that you've taken the time to read this far. Hopefully my hiatus paid off and I won't disappoint. Until next time! Much love - Kinsey.


	2. Merciless

**Chapter 27: Merciless**

" _Sometimes on your travel through hell, you meet people that think they are in heaven because of their cleverness and ability to get away with things…. These type of people feel justified in revenge and will never learn mercy or forgiveness because they live by comparison. They are the people that don't care about anyone, other than who is making them feel confident. They don't understand that their deity is not rejoicing with them because of their actions, rather he is trying to free them from their insecurities, by softening their heart. They rather put out your light than find their own. They don't have the ability to see beyond the false sense of happiness they get from destroying others." – Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

The target post in the Hyuuga courtyard shattered into a thousand pieces, the wooden shards landing haphazardly in the gravel at his feet. Neji's chest heaved, his breaths coming heavy and fast as he tried to focus his Byakugan on the individual splinters as they fell.

"I haven't seen you this worked up since the Chunin exams." Hanabi sat perched on the railing surrounding the courtyard. Her cousin deactivated his doujutsu and looked at the girl, his breath slowly returning to a resting pace.

"That may very well be because I haven't been this upset since then," the boy admitted. He'd gone through more than his fair share of training posts leading up to the chunin examination. Back then he'd relished the idea of not only facing but defeating Hinata. Though he'd been charged with protecting the young heir, he prayed for the opportunity to go against her. He wished to use her as an example, to give the main branch members a piece of his mind by turning their corrupt and archaic caste system on its head. The chance had been granted to him, and Neji beat his cousin near to death in that match. She kept getting back up, again and again… He was furious; he just wanted her to give up. But Hinata refused to let go without a fight.

Even though he won that fight, Neji received a taste of his own medicine when Naruto defeated him in the following round. No one saw the loss coming. Who could predict that the class clown would best an elite Hyuuga prodigy? That encounter changed things for Neji. It changed his entire outlook, his whole mindset. It changed his relationship with his uncle, his team, and perhaps most drastically with Hinata.

Neji found himself too proud to apologize for his actions for quite some time. She coughed up blood on and off for months. Every time she did a pang of guilt washed through the boy's being. When he finally did approach Hinata about the match the girl simply smiled at him and told him there was nothing to forgive. She was weak and her match against him only pushed her to work harder, so really she should be thanking him. Neji wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Having never been a very sentimental person, he dedicated himself to assisting her with her training from that point forward.

Though his outward attitude toward his cousin remained abrupt and even harsh at times, his heart softened towards Hinata and training was the best way he knew how to make up for the horrible way he'd treated her in the past. It brought him a sense of pride when she advanced, mastered a new technique, perfected a form. He'd specifically assisted her in training to face off against her sister, a match she won in front of her father. Yet even that victory still didn't seem to be enough for Hiashi.

Following that spar, Hinata fell into what could only be described as a depression. She didn't exhibit any of the fidgety, nervous behavior present when she was younger, but she did remain very reserved. The boy wouldn't see her for days at a time as she was either gone from the compound entirely or shut up in her room. Hinata only emerged to take care of her household duties, and even then the girl kept her head down and her responses to a minimum. When he did see her it seemed as if she was ill, somehow. His cousin picked at her meals and her face took on the bruised appearance often associated with insomniacs.

All the while Neji struggled internally. Since the Chunin exams, his uncle had apologized for the ordeal with Hizashi and truly taken Neji under his wing, but something remained odd about the man's attitude towards Hinata. The boy, a nephew and a branch family member, received more training time and attention from Hiashi than his own daughter did. And with Hanabi being bred as the heir, the older girl continued to be left behind, overshadowed by the favoritism her father showed towards her cousin and her sister. Neji wished to address the unfair treatment but felt it wasn't his place to question Hiashi's leadership or parental actions.

Then Hinata disappeared.

Though she had been written off by a handful of her clansman, Hinata was beloved by most. She was gentle and kind and, though not naturally talented like Neji and Hanabi, strong in a way that both forced and allowed her to work for the things she wanted. Though it wasn't the first time she'd come up missing, the girl's disappearance truly shook the compound. Neji heard whispers everywhere he went, conspiracies and questions. The most accepted theory was that Kumo shinobi had once again taken her hostage, but there were other whispers as well. Neji remembered the first time he heard the other believable theory, spoken quietly over a cup of tea in one of the gardens: Lady Hinata ran away.

It was this theory that Hiashi latched on to. The evidence, in his opinion, seemed conclusive enough to prove that his eldest daughter left the village of her own accord. The clan leader didn't shout and yell like many. Instead, his rage seethed from him as he sat quietly at the head of the table, meeting with the clan elders to discuss what action should be taken. The intensity of his anger was nearly palpable among those present, but it was Hiashi's words that incensed Neji most.

When asked what course of action they should take, Hiashi simply said, "Nothing." The elders questioned him, some shocked at the idea that he would not pursue his daughter. Though the Hokage had already been alerted and Team Eight was on the move towards Kumo, the Hyuuga leader refused to send assistance. "The evidence suggests Hinata left of her own accord," he proclaimed. "She is a deserter and a traitor to both this clan and this village. Her safety beyond these walls is no longer our concern, and anyone who would attempt to go after her will be considered a traitor as well."

Neji's blood boiled but he bit his tongue as his uncle continued. "That being said, Lady Tsunade launched a search and rescue team as soon as the news reached her this morning. Yuuhi Kurenai's team is travelling to Kumogakure in an attempt to scout the territory, listen for any word on Hinata, and retrieve her if possible. Their approach is non-militaristic as we risk inciting unwarranted war if Kumo is not at fault and they discover Konoha suspected them of such a dire crime. Should Kumogakure be at fault, she will be returned to us and we will respond as is necessary. I've also dispatched a small team of our own men who are currently feigning a second search battalion so rumors without members of our own clan are kept to a minimum.

"However, if my daughter has in fact run away and is ever brought back to this village, she will be counted as a traitor and I will seal her myself." Hiashi's voice held venom.

Murmurs broke out around the table. Neji's temper flared. "Lord Hiashi," he began, trying to remain as formal as possible despite his growing rage. The table grew quiet to allow Neji to speak. "Please reconsider. We are her clan, her family. If there's even a possibility Lady Hinata was taken by force we should be going after her. Why not use those men to actually search for her instead of faking it?"

Quiet sounds of agreement filled the room as the elders turned to one another and whispered amongst themselves. Hiashi glared at his nephew. "The village may believe what it wishes to believe, and even the rest of our clan will be led to believe that we suspect Kumo of taking her hostage. But as far as I am concerned Hinata is a traitor. She is not the strongest, given, but even I have to admit she's strong enough to fight any group small enough to sneak onto our grounds. And with all her things missing, I truly believe she has abandoned both this clan and this village, and thus we are no longer obligated to her. Even so, I don't suppose she'll be much of a threat. Pursuing her simply to get her back would be both a waste of our time and resources."

"Lord Hiashi, just allow me to –"

"You will not go anywhere!" Hiashi raised his voice. The rest of the room grew deadly silent and uncle and nephew glared at each other. "You will stay here, and you will do as I say. I may help you train, but I am the head of this clan and you would do well not to forget it."

Neji stared at his uncle in disbelief. He ground his teeth together, attempting to calm down. Not trusting his own voice, the boy simply nodded curtly. Hiashi dismissed the meeting and Hinata's disappearance was not discussed openly again. When Team Eight returned from Kumogakure empty handed, several rumors resurfaced. Clansmen, sold on the kidnapping story, quietly discussed treacherous actions, but without any proof of Kumo's involvement the whispers died quickly.

Though no one spoke of it, Hinata's absence was noticeable in little ways. There was no afternoon tea waiting in the courtyard after sparring sessions, there was one less pair of shoes at the door, and the halls seemed particularly quiet without her absent-minded humming. It felt as if she died, but without a body to commemorate there was nothing to mourn over. Neji internalized the grief he felt over losing his cousin, channeling it into his training and spending every moment trying not to let himself fall back into hating Hiashi.

So, when his uncle called a private meeting including him and Hanabi, the boy was a little hesitant to begin with. Hiashi's favoritism of his youngest daughter had bothered Neji for years, but it gnawed at him even more since Hinata's disappearance. He feared Hiashi would assign him to assist Hanabi with some special training or other, and though Hinata had been gone for months it still just didn't seem right.

But Hiashi didn't call them together to give Neji orders. Instead he collected them to tell the two about Team Kakashi's report.

"Hinata is alive?" Hanabi asked, her voice full of optimism and hope at her father's announcement. "We know where she is?"

The clan head nodded. "She is alive, to our knowledge, but her relevance and importance to the defectors is unknown at this time and therefore we cannot know how much longer she will be kept alive. We can only hope for the best."

"Then we have to go find her and get her back before they have a chance to kill her," Hanabi asserted. She turned to her cousin for backup, looking at him expectantly.

Neji remained stone-faced as he stared at his uncle. "Because Team Kakashi was reckless in their haste to retrieve the traitor Uchiha Sasuke, we are certain Orochimaru and the others have abandoned that particular location."

Hanabi's face fell. "So… we don't know where she is?" The disappointment in the girl's voice was obvious.

Hiashi shook his head, his expression solemn. "Fortunately, the Hokage has assured me that a search party will be dispatched to retrieve her at the first whisper of information regarding her whereabouts. I've already procured a spot on the search team for Neji, when the time comes."

Despite the well-intended gesture, Neji could feel his temper rising as the memories of Hiashi's behavior all those months ago resurfaced. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama," he managed, biting his tongue to keep from saying what he truly thought. The man nodded in acknowledgement. "Is that all?" Hiashi nodded again and Neji left the room without waiting for an official dismissal.

As he stood staring at the training post he'd just demolished, all of the memories regarding Hinata's disappearance flooded his mind, washing over him like a tidal wave. Hanabi remained perched on the railing, watching as Neji clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"I know that we still have a long ways to go before we find Nee-chan, but we know she's alive," the girl stated, clearly trying to cheer him up. "You should at least be happy about that."

"I am happy to hear Lady Hinata is alive," he said, fingernails biting into his palms. "It is not her discovery that upsets me."

Hanabi cocked her head, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "If you're not upset about her, what are you upset about?"

Neji took a deep breath to steady himself. "I don't know that it is my place to discuss that with you, Hanabi-sama," he replied. Footsteps sounded from around a corner and Hiashi came into view.

"Perhaps, then," the man said, stepping to the edge of the courtyard, "you would be willing to discuss it with me."

Neji bowed in Hiashi's direction. "I fear voicing my true opinion will be taken as disrespectful," he admitted. The boy waited for his uncle's response.

The Hyuuga clan leader nodded thoughtfully, considering. "Your opinion is yours, to share or to keep. Just know that your opinions are valued in this house."

Though he wasn't sure he should discuss such things in front of Hanabi, Neji could no longer restrain the irritation he felt at Hiashi's attitude on the subject of Hinata. "With all due respect, Hiashi-sama, you did not seem to feel the same way at the time of Hinata-sama's disappearance." Hanabi's head whipped back and forth, looking between her father and her cousin. Tension grew as the two men stared at each other.

"If you have more you wish to say, Neji, please do so now. I can see it only irritates you further to keep your thoughts to yourself."

The boy clenched his fists. "When Hinata-sama disappeared, you exhibited a complete disregard for her well-being or her safety. You were convinced the evidence suggested Hinata-sama ran away and banned any of her clansmen from going to look for her, even going so far as a to fake a search party to keep up appearances. Her return or her continued absence meant nothing to you, and my opinion held no weight, either, when I suggested we should seek after her. Now she has been spotted and suddenly you act the part of the concerned father, though just six months ago you threatened to seal her should she ever return. Forgive me, Hiashi-sama, but after the display at that time, I find it difficult to believe your concern now is sincere."

"Otou-san…" Hanabi stared at her father. "Did you really threaten to seal Nee-chan?" The girl's eyes were wide with horror at even the thought.

Hiashi's white eyes stared into Neji's as he nodded, affirming the boy's accusation. "I did."

"Why?" Hanabi asked, still shocked that he would suggest such a thing. "Why would you do that?"

Hiashi sighed heavily. "Neji, your feelings are justified and I myself have spent much time since Hinata's disappearance analyzing my reaction to the situation. I can only apologize and say there is no way to justify my behavior at that time. I know it may not be a consolation, but my feelings now are sincere. My thoughts on the matter have changed and I simply want my daughter back."

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama," the Hyuuga genius repeated, "but that is not the only reason I find myself upset over this matter." The clan leader's eyes looked his nephew up and down. Neji felt the intensity of that gaze but stood firm beneath it and met his uncle's direct stare. There was a sadness there, no doubt. It brought the boy a pang of guilt for his treacherous thoughts. Perhaps Hinata's absence truly had affected her father in a deeper way than the older man let on. Nevertheless, it didn't quell Neji's feelings on the matter or his reaction to Hiashi's past actions.

Hiashi sighed. "Would I be correct in assuming you also blame me for my daughter's disappearance in the first place?" Again, Hanabi looked back and forth between her cousin and her father, trying to make sense of the tension and the accusations being tossed around. Neji didn't respond. "I see..." Apparently the boy's silence answered Hiashi's question well enough.

The young Hyuuga girl began to protest in disbelief. "Neji-niisan, you can't really believe that fa– "

"Hanabi." Hiashi's voice was quiet but sharp, effectively cutting the girl off mid-sentence. "It's quite alright. Your cousin is, as I said, entitled to his own thoughts and opinions." He looked at his nephew. "Honestly, I cannot say I blame you. My treatment of Hinata has been less than respectable through the years. I never gave her a reason to consider this her home and even went out of my way to make her feel unwelcomed and unworthy here at times. Believe me, nephew, when I say it has crossed my mind I may have been the reason Hinata abandoned this place. Indeed, it was my very first thought. Unable to accept that possibility, I lashed out and threw the blame on her weakness, as I always have. Perhaps being unable to admit my own shortcomings is my own weakness."

Neji listened to his uncle intently. It was both satisfying and distressing to hear the older man talk of such things. As he spoke it became obvious to Neji that Hiashi experienced more internal conflict over Hinata's disappearance than was acceptable for the head of such a prestigious clan to publically display. Part of him pitied his uncle; the other part of him whispered the man deserved to feel guilty.

Hiashi turned to leave the courtyard but stopped before rounding the corner. Without turning back to face his nephew and daughter, the clan head spoke up again. "It is difficult for a man like myself to admit to it, but I acknowledge my wrongdoings where Hinata's upbringing is concerned. If she is ever returned to me, I intend to make things as right as possible. I want nothing more than to have her back so I may ask for her forgiveness." Neji again remembered Hinata's smiling face telling him he had nothing to apologize for. He wondered if the girl would let her father off so easily, if she still thought so little of herself that she would excuse the past so readily. For Hiashi's sake, he hoped she would. For Hinata's sake, Neji hoped she made her father beg. "If… When she returns, she will hear how much I love her. I will see to that."

The Hyuuga leader turned the corner and disappeared from view. Neji watched his back as he disappeared from sight and pretended not to hear the waver in the proud man's voice.

* * *

Hinata paused in her assault of an invisible enemy. The ground beneath her bare feet quivered. She'd taken to removing her shoes during practice, finding direct contact with anything, including the ground, gave her a stronger connection to the thing. Though she was deep underground, the earth trembled again and Hinata could sense the coming storm. The lair remained uneasily still, yet she could feel the wind growing stronger with every passing moment, feel the shift in air pressure, feel the vibration of the rain as the sky began to weep. Even without her eyes, Hinata saw the forest's response.

Since their move to the new hideout things had been even quieter than usual. Kabuto and Orochimaru made themselves even sparser, not that Hinata missed either of their presences. She found it especially relieving to be free of Kabuto's incessant poking and prodding. But even Sasuke had been oddly absent since their interaction after Team Kakashi's visit. When he did appear, the boy insisted Hinata drop whatever she was doing to spar. He'd even woken her up more times than she would've liked in the past few weeks since their arrival.

The lack of human interaction made her new abode even eerier than it was by itself, which seemed nearly impossible. Like Kusagakure, the Eastern Hideout was entirely underground. Unlike Kusagakure, the Eastern Hideout let out into what seemed eternal darkness and held rooms full of tubes, fluids, and chakra signatures Hinata didn't care to investigate. There was no escaping the darkness here, inside or out. The only entrance seemed to be through the mouth of a stone snake that opened into a forest so deep and with tree cover so thick Hinata's Byakugan couldn't expand past it. She could only imagine what lay in that forest if there were no seals or barriers protecting the entry. She also wondered how remote it must be.

Though the lack of human interaction put Hinata on edge, it did leave her quite a bit of personal time. She'd always set rigorous training schedules for herself and, though she'd progressed considerably since coming under Sasuke's tutelage, it was nice to hold herself accountable again.

Aside from Sasuke's sporadic interruptions, Hinata followed a routine. As it was difficult to keep track of time below ground, she wasn't even sure if she practiced for the same amount of time every day. She simply woke up, practiced until she couldn't or didn't want to practice anymore, and went to sleep.

Her days typically consisted of four parts: forms, weapons, chakra control, and combinations. She began her day by running through her traditional Gentle Fist and taijutsu forms, seamlessly threading and interweaving them together. After forms she would work with her muchi, learning how the weapons responded to even the subtlest movements in her body and slowly but surely coming to understand the whips as an extension of herself instead of two separate entities.

After weapons came chakra control which encompassed everything from katon practice to expanding her Byakugan to attempting the Heavenly Spin. She even used what she learned from training with Kabuto to increase the effectiveness of her Jyuuken by gathering large, concentrated amounts of chakra in her fists. The energy masses began to take a shape early on, but she had yet to fully form the jutsu or maintain it while sparring.

Finally, Hinata finished her day by combining the other three practices: Throwing Jyuuken thrusts to disarm her invisible opponent then seamlessly engulfing them in a Fireball jutsu; feeding chakra into her fists and allowing it to extend down the length of her weapons.

Through everything, the weights on her wrists and ankles held her down, but she simply moved forward. With nothing to do but train, Hinata found she progressed quickly. Or at least it felt that way. Days, nights - it was all the same to her. Each round Hinata would press herself to move faster, train longer, run another simulation. Before long she forgot she had the weights on at all. How long did it take her to progress beyond herself? Hinata had no idea and so chose to simply keep going.

Hinata's routine was fairly regular. Very little took her off course and there were no real distractions in the lair to occupy her otherwise. Occasionally Sasuke would appear, coming back from wherever, and drag her into a spar. Since her outburst following Team Kakashi's invasion, the boy had held true to his word and didn't hold back. Unfortunately for Hinata, this meant losing their spars even faster than before. It only prompted her to push harder.

The ground shivered again and Hinata tried to imagine the sound of the accompanying thunder. Within minutes the rain arrived in full-force. Hinata picked up her shoes and left the room she'd been practicing in, deciding the rain meant it was time for a break. The storm raging outside the lair's walls shook the forest to its roots. Hinata took a deep breath, relishing the feeling of the storm. For once, her surroundings seemed to be alive.

Despite her rigorous training, the dark-haired girl rather enjoyed meandering the halls of the Eastern Hideout from time to time, familiarizing herself with the labyrinth of corridors and getting lost in its multitude of large, damp rooms. As she wandered, turning corner after corner, a quiet sound caught her attention.

Hinata followed the sound to its source, wandering into what felt like a large, hollow room. It seemed the storm had made itself known, so proud it refused to be overlooked even in the darkest, stillest of places. She listened to the incessant dripping of water that leaked from the vaulted ceiling and held still, waiting for the next drop to hit. The splash came, vibrating out and echoing quietly through the cavernous room. The next drop landed just two second later, joining its companion in the small pool of water collecting under the leak.

The girl approached the puddle and listened some more. The lair was so quiet that day she could hear the droplets as they fell through the air. "Byakugan!" Gathering chakra in her fists, she thrust her palm toward the newest drip. Hinata's chakra surged forward, capturing the water and turning it into a sharp needle. The senbon shot into the corner and shattered against the concrete wall.

A footstep behind her caught her attention. Without turning to face the newcomer, Hinata expanded her field of detection and swatted the newest drop from the air, sending the water senbon straight for Kabuto's head.

The gray-haired man dodged, but not quite fast enough. A line of blood blossomed crimson across his cheek as the needle collided with the wall behind him. Hinata turned to face the medic-nin just in time to see him run his fingers over the wound. He smirked at the sight of his own blood. Kabuto never did fail to disgust her.

"Impressive," he commended her. As he hadn't been around much since the transition, Kabuto's presence put Hinata on edge. Neither shinobi moved from their spot. "You know, it always surprised me that there weren't more Hyuuga on the Konoha medical staff. It seems to me that the Byakugan would be a perfect tool for fulfilling medical needs, especially complicated ones." Hinata wondered what the man was getting at. "With chakra control like that you seem particularly well suited for medical ninjutsu. Have you ever considered the possibility?"

Hinata contemplated Kabuto's question with curiosity. She thought of the small jars of ointment she'd retrieved from the Kusagakure hideout that she now kept stored in her new room. Of course she'd considered pursuing medical ninjutsu. Unfortunately, finding time to study it outside of her Gentle Fist and team training as well as finding someone who could teach it to her proved difficult and so left her to her ointment recipes. "I have," she answered honestly.

The gray-haired man nodded thoughtfully. "I'd like to show you something. Follow me." He turned to leave but Hinata remained rooted to the spot.

"Following you typically leads to some sort of pain for me. I'd rather not this time, thank you."

"Tsk, tsk. So suspicious..." Kabuto mockingly rebuked her. "But not without cause," he conceded. Holding his hands in the air in faux surrender in what Hinata assumed was meant to be a gesture of good faith, Kabuto spoke again. "I promise no tests, needles, or blades this time. Just something I wish to show you, if you're interested."

Hinata eyed the man warily, unsure whether or not to believe him. Keeping in mind he had no reason to harm her, at least to her knowledge, she nodded once in agreement. The girl had to admit she was quite curious despite the fact that it could truly be anything in the world. Kabuto lowered his hands. "Good. This way." And the two were off.

Hinata listened to the gray-haired ninja's footsteps, following him through several corridors and down a flight of steps. Finally the man stopped and she heard a door creak open. Her hand glided along the wall until she found the doorway. She took a hesitant step inside. "Take a look," Kabuto instructed.

Hinata nearly snorted. She understood what he meant, but even so the phrase sounded funny, all things considered. She activated her Byakugan and looked around the room. Of all the things she'd expected, none of them included the scene before her.

The pair stood in a very simple room. It was plain, even, compared to many of the odd holding cells and tank-filled rooms and snake engraved halls she was used to seeing around the Eastern Hideout. But even more than that, it was almost…warm. The room was not particularly large, but big enough to move around in and well lit by the glow of candles perched on the table in the middle of the floor. The most striking part of the room, though, was that instead of concrete the entire space was lined wall-to-wall with shelving and each shelf was full-to-overflowing with volumes upon volumes of books in all shapes and sizes.

"What is this?" she asked, using her Byakugan to examine the entire space.

"This," Kabuto said, gesturing to the room at large, "is what I wanted to show you. It's my library." The man ran his fingers along a shelf of tomes. "I started learning medical ninjutsu when I was very young, and have since collected a wide array of information. Some of these are books written by other instructors. Some of them are my own journals." He paused on one journal in particular, tilting it so it's worn binding became more visible. "For instance, this one details the procedure I used on your eyes, Lady Hinata."

Hinata withheld a sarcastic laugh. "What does this have to do with me?"

Kabuto pushed on the spine of the book, setting it back into place. "Working with Orochimaru has broadened my medicinal horizons, if you will. This room contains a wealth of knowledge – everything from the basics of medicinal herbs to the most intricate surgical processes. Not to mention a few cruder procedures." Kabuto's glasses flashed in the candle light and a greasy smirk pulled at his lips. Hinata's stomach turned. "As I said before, the Byakugan is, in my opinion, more than well suited for medical ninjutsu. While you may still struggle to perform the Heavenly Spin, your isolated chakra control is nearly impeccable. I've rarely seen better control in someone so young – it would be such a pity to see that potential go to waste."

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, tired of looking at Kabuto. "You want me to study medical ninjutsu?"

"Only if you wish to do so. I'm simply opening my library to you. You're well on your way to several techniques already: chakra scalpels, Mystic Palm, even Pre-Healing. I believe if you utilize what you've already learned it will transition to medical techniques quite nicely."

Kabuto's offer took the girl off guard. He never did anything out of the goodness of his heart – there had to be some sort of catch. "Thank you, but I have to decline," she said. Hinata turned for the door and started out, brushing past the grey-haired man as she did so.

"At least think about it." Hinata paused, waiting to see if he had more to say. When the man didn't speak up again she exited the small library and headed to her room, all the while thinking: _There has to be a catch_.

* * *

Hoards of men and women lay groaning at his feet, their limbs intertwined, a woven tapestry of fallen shinobi. Each one was beaten, bruised, and bleeding, but breathing. Weapons lay scattered around the battlefield, some sticking out of the ground at odd angles like bizarre plants, others intermingled with the bodies of their users and their companions on the ground.

Otogakure had seen better days.

Sasuke observed the collection of ninja around him but felt no real satisfaction in the defeat. Hundreds of ninja had fallen as Orochimaru watched him single-handedly incapacitate each of them. They didn't stand a chance.

"You're still too soft, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru remarked. The ninja closest to the Uchiha boy groaned in pain and clamped a hand over the wound on his arm. Sasuke looked down on him and scowled. "You should've killed them all, but you've left them alive."

Orochimaru's blatant disregard for human life rubbed Sasuke the wrong way – as it always did. He killed to prove he could kill, but human lives were not playthings or puppets or props, even if Orochimaru insisted on using them as such. No one, especially no shinobi, was wholly innocent, but Sasuke saw no need to spill the blood of those who had done him no personal wrong. After all the carnage he'd seen, the boy was less than eager to be the epicenter of what could've very easily been described as a massacre had he slaughtered the Otogakure forces. In his opinion, killing wasn't necessary. Incapacitating them all was enough to prove a point, and besides, "They aren't the ones I wish to kill."

Orochimaru's slimy smile graced his lips. "If you aren't merciless, you'll never be able to defeat Itachi," the sannin pushed. "You cannot win against a man like him unless you eliminate all distractions, including any lingering brotherly love or even regard for human life."

The words made Sasuke cringe. As if he could feel brotherly love for a man like Itachi… What a joke. And as far as regard for human life went… Sasuke looked at his teacher and thought about the numerous lives he'd destroyed in pursuit of power. Orochimaru treated others like they were disposable, and it was that mentality that made the sannin such trash. Just like Itachi, always reaching for more, always striving for something stronger regardless of how many lives were ruined or extinguished along the way.

Sasuke was no fool. All ninja risked the chance of getting blood on their hands. However, there was a fine but important difference between killing and murdering. There were those who killed in the line of duty, and then there were those who sought opportunities to snuff out the lives of others, even the lives of those who had truly done nothing to deserve such cruelty. All men would face judgment in this world or the next, but it was the latter kind of human being, the truly wicked, that deserved swift and harsh punishment. The truly wicked deserved to die.

"When I face Itachi, I will become merciless."

Orochimaru paused. Sasuke hated the way the man looked at him, like he was a meal. Or worse, a child. "Perhaps I was wrong to push you to keep our little Hyuuga as a student. Perhaps being in charge of something besides yourself has kept you soft." There was a wicked glint in the man's eye that made Sasuke's stomach lurch. "Kabuto has learned nearly all he can about the Byakugan without actually dissecting it. If she is too much of a distraction to you, I can think of a few ways she might be useful to me, and I'm sure Kabuto would be happy to get his hands on those eyes of hers when I'm finished."

Sasuke's temper flared and the glint in his eyes glistened crimson. The thought of leaving Hinata to either Orochimaru or Kabuto's devices made his blood boil. "Touch her, and you will regret it." The threat was imminent: _Lay hands on her and you will die._

The Uchiha survivor knew the snake was only trying to slither his way into his mind, get under his skin. No way was he going to stick around to put up with that shit. Sasuke turned away, but not before catching a glimpse of Orochimaru licking his lips, nearly salivating with anticipation. The defeat over the Otogakure forces spoke volumes to Sasuke's power and the sannin was well aware of the boy's physical and mental prowess. He was sure Orochimaru planned to take his body sooner rather than later as the original plan suggested. Unfortunately for the slimy old man, Sasuke had no real intention of handing over his body.

Regardless of whether or not he laid a hand on Hinata, Orochimaru was going to die.

Sasuke stepped around the array of bodies, weaving in and out of them where he could and occasionally stepping on someone if no space was allowed. He'd managed to take out an entire camp without suffering a single return wound. It was clear to Sasuke that Orochimaru had nothing left to offer him. Though he detested the man, it was a shame, really. For someone who spent his whole life learning jutsu after jutsu, Sasuke was sure it would take more than two and a half years to learn everything he could. Then again, finally surpassing Orochimaru meant that he would no longer have to deal with the snake and his disgusting ways. He'd been anticipating this day for quite a while.

Once he cleared the battlefield, Sasuke made his way back to the lair at a sprint. The battle, if one could even call it that, had taken nearly all day and behind him the sun fell low on the horizon. In many ways, the boy was relieved to know his planning would not go to waste; he'd been devising a back-up plan should he no longer need Orochimaru's power since shortly after his arrival in the snake's care. The team was carefully chosen, his actions laid out as far in advance as they could be. Now all he had to do was wait for the opportune moment to strike.

Now in the depths of the forest, Sasuke wove in and out of tree limbs so thick it no longer mattered if the sun had set or not – the forest held eternal night. Returning to the lair, the Uchiha boy entered through the carved, opened snake mouth and dove into the depths of the torch-lit halls, navigating them with ease until he found the chamber he was searching for.

A room full of holding tanks surrounded him, each one containing a different specimen of some kind. Some were humanoid, others indistinguishable. The space seemed to whisper and hiss with their combined voices. Sasuke ignored them all. There was one in particular he was looking for.

"Well, if it isn't his grace Uchiha Sasuke." One of the many prisoners in the room spoke as the raven-haired boy approached him, weaving between the other holding tanks. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke acknowledged the boy. "It's been a while. I see you haven't done any more escaping since our last encounter."

"Not all of us get to run free." Suigetsu's voice held disdain. "Besides, Orochimaru knows better than to let me out. He'd lose his head within the hour."

Sasuke smirked. "I suppose you're right," he conceded. "But what would you be willing to do for that freedom?"

* * *

In the days following Kabuto's offer, Hinata continued to contemplate what the medic-nin could possibly stand to gain from her learning medical ninjutsu. She kept expecting him to show up again, to pester her, ask if she'd decided yet, but the man remained absent. Despite her deep-seated disgust regarding anything pertaining to Kabuto and his practices, Hinata found her mind wandering to the library whenever she had a moment's rest. Trying to set the thoughts aside, she pushed herself even harder, making sure her mind was constantly occupied with the task at hand or too exhausted to think of anything else.

Despite her best efforts to convince herself otherwise, the man's proposal continued to sound tempting. Kabuto, regardless of his shady practices and other immoral faults, was a brilliant medical ninja. Hinata thought of the jar of ointment lying in the bottom of her pack and wondered what other possibilities awaited if she did, in fact, dive into the world of medical techniques.

When she could no longer subdue her interest, Hinata found her way back to the little library. Byakugan active, she selected the smallest, most nondescript book she could find. Flipping open the cover she saw it was a basic textbook, well worn from constant use and riddled with what she guessed to be Kabuto's notations. The pages held numerous lists, diagrams, and recipes for everything from basic healing ointments not much different from the one Hinata had stashed in her room to chakra-infused poisons intended to numb an opponent's entire body just by coming in contact with a portion of their skin.

Excitement and curiosity replaced her earlier reservations. Hinata poured over the texts, taking in all the information she could. Though her academy record showed several failed and retaken tests, her scores had never been an accurate reflection of her intelligence but instead a reflection of her insecurity. Tests were simply another form of authority, another realm in which she was faced with decisions and second-guessed her every move. She always listened carefully and diligently took notes, but when faced with an exam her confidence wavered.

But no more.

Hinata found herself spending more and more time in the library, adding it to part of her daily routine, whatever "daily" meant anymore. While her physical prowess had undoubtedly advanced, she forgot how satisfying it was to exercise her mind as well. The improved efficiency of her Byakugan allowed her to leave it active for extended periods of time and still use minimal amounts of chakra, but she practiced her other drills without her doujutsu nonetheless. That method served a dual purpose: it allowed her to conserve as much chakra as possible while simultaneously heightening her other senses as she relied more heavily on them during her training.

As she read through page after page, the girl discovered herself creating battle scenarios in her mind, discerning both offensive and defensive ways to use some of the more potent mixtures. Even some of the medical ninjutsu had potential offensive uses. There was far more to it all than simply healing, and Hinata had to admit she found it fascinating.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kabuto asked her one day. Despite his abrupt entrance Hinata remained poised over the journal before her, having sensed his approach.

The girl made a noncommittal sound in response. Kabuto let out a laugh under his breath. She watched in her Byakugan as he scoured the shelves, clearly looking for something specific. Finally finding what he seemed to be looking for, Kabuto pulled two different books from the shelves. He tucked one under his arm and tossed the other on the desk next to her. "Here."

Hinata kept her head down, determined not to give the gray-haired man the satisfaction of gaining her attention.

"You may have picked up some of your manners from Sasuke-kun, but you don't fool me, Lady Hinata." The girl cringed internally at the title, knowing he only used it to get under her skin. "My practices may disgust you, and you're welcome to continue to act like I do as well, but you have a keen mind, a mind more than willing and eager to learn what these books have to teach. Your presence here is more than evidence enough of that. I said it before and I'll say it again: there's potential in this room, and in you. Medical ninjutsu requires a precise and gentle touch, something only a select few number of ninja are truly capable of. Think of me what you will, but I believe you are one of those few."

Hinata listened carefully, keeping her head down, reminding herself of what she believed after the initial offer: Kabuto always seemed to have an angle. She privately wondered what it was this time, asking herself yet again what he could possibly have to gain by encouraging her to study medical techniques.

As she wondered, though, a part of her hoped there was no ulterior motive at all. Perhaps he simply believed she could be good at something… maybe even great.

An odd feeling washed over her at that thought - the same one she'd felt after Sasuke said he trusted that she wouldn't leave. It felt strange to be trusted and encouraged by these people in a way she never experienced with her own family. Even when her teammates and her cousin helped her to improve, she always pushed herself. They constantly sought reasons to back off, always asking her if she was ok, if they needed to stop. It came from a loving place, she had to believe that, but the result was that Hinata felt as if they were waiting for her to fail, waiting for her fragility to rear its head. When she pressed on, her team applauded her, but they never pushed.

Her father, on the other hand, had pushed her too hard. As a father and the leader of their clan, Hiashi maintained a vision for how and who his eldest daughter should be. Never did he stop to evaluate her strengths and encourage her to hone those; he simply picked out her weaknesses and continued to force her into the mold he'd created.

Yet she found herself in the heart of Orochimaru's hideout, surrounded by evil and treacherous individuals who, despite their crude and immoral tendencies, had independently assessed her strengths and weaknesses and pointed her towards techniques that seemed suited to her abilities. They saw potential in her and actively encouraged her to pursue that potential.

The realization intensified the strange feeling washing through her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Whatever you decide, that's for you." Something small clattered onto the table, joining the book he'd dropped there earlier. Kabuto left without any more explanation. When she was sure he was gone, she reactivated her Byakugan and picked up the gift. She flipped through the pages, finding each one of them blank.

He'd left her a journal of her own.

Hinata's heart leapt but her mind hesitated. Again she wondered what was in it for Kabuto. Doubt flooded her as she considered that perhaps the man simply gave it to her as a kind gesture. Kind and Kabuto were not words she often used together, but there was a possibility that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see her succeed.

She reached for the pen he'd tossed onto the table, picking it up with hesitant fingers. It felt normal and didn't explode in her hand, so that was a good sign. Hinata opened the journal to the first page and looked at the open book she'd been reading.

Touching pen to paper, the girl began to write. _Medical ninjutsu relies heavily on Yin Release. Yin Release is deeply tied to the spiritual energy that governs the imagination and has the potential to create form out of nothingness, making it the ideal chakra form for healing…_

Months had passed since Hinata last wrote anything. Her academy days were long gone and it wasn't as if she'd written any letters to home since running away. She wrote until her hand cramped, filling the first few pages edge to edge with concise notes and small, sketchy diagrams where necessary. Hinata flexed her hand and smiled.

* * *

Since Sasuke's defeat of the Otogakure forces he barely saw a waking moment alone. Orochimaru sought him out whenever he had a chance, leaving the boy little time to either himself or to spend with Hinata. The Uchiha survivor was no fool – there was a reason people called him a genius. The sannin was failing, and fast. Even though he tried to hide it, Orochimaru's body was clearly in distress. Kabuto was never far away, always lurking on the sidelines. Sasuke could only presume it was to jump in at a moment's notice if need be. If his hypothesis was correct, Orochimaru would be making an attempt at his body within the next week.

It also meant that Hinata's life became more endangered with each passing day. Sasuke was not naïve enough to ignore Orochimaru's game. The man asked after Hinata at any given opportunity, always studying Sasuke's responses, always looking for a reaction. The sannin wanted Sasuke to give something away. He wanted to know if Hinata could be used as a leveraging tool if push came to shove; if Sasuke would submit to him if Hinata's life was threatened.

Like hell he was going to let that happen.

All Sasuke needed to do was strike before the snake could, and his weakened state was an opportune time to do so.

One morning, Sasuke awoke to silence. Kabuto didn't come to retrieve him. Orochimaru was not at his door waiting to train. Something was amiss.

Sasuke wandered through the halls of the lair, listening, waiting for anything out of the ordinary. As he approached Orochimaru's room, the boy heard a loud fit of coughing erupt from behind the door. Hiding around the corner, he listened as the door swung open on its hinges and Kabuto's voice echoed in the empty hall. "I'll return shortly with the medication, Orochimaru-sama. Try not to exert yourself while I'm gone," the gray-haired man announced. More coughing rang from the room, quickly muffled by the closing door.

The Uchiha boy listened closely as the sound of Kabuto's footsteps disappeared in the opposite direction.

 _Well_ , he mused, rounding the corner and approaching the sannin's room, _no time like the present._

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, his irises glowing red and the tomoe spinning. Behind the wall before him he could sense Orochimaru's chakra system. The man appeared to be resting. If he knew what was good for him, the snake would die peacefully in his bed. However, Sasuke wasn't naïve enough to believe that Orochimaru, even in his weakened state, would go quietly. His best bet was to immobilize the man as much as possible before even making himself known. The sannin didn't require much preparation time to form successful counterattacks, and Sasuke wasn't going to take any risks, even if it meant playing dirty.

Gathering chakra into his arm, the Uchiha boy created a Chidori spear, sending it flying through the wooden door. He felt it hit its mark, easily piercing his opponent. Using his other arm to slice apart the door, the wooden splinters fell away like a curtain, exposing him to his sensei.

A grotesque smirk graced the sannin's lips. "I thought it might come to this, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke observed Orochimaru carefully, keeping his expression neutral. The man was even paler than usual, a clammy layer of sweat shimmering wherever his skin was exposed. "I have nothing left to learn from you," he announced. Truly, it brought Sasuke no joy to kill the man, but it didn't pain him to see him go, either. As long as the snake was alive, Sasuke would never rest. If he wanted to kill Itachi, Orochimaru needed to be removed from the picture. Besides, anyone who killed in the careless way the sannin did deserved to suffer.

Sasuke thought of all the lives Orochimaru had destroyed over the years. Sure, there were those like the Sound Four and Kabuto who believed themselves indebted to the snake for whatever reason. But how many people had he sacrificed along the way? Sasuke believed Orochimaru would've sacrificed even the gray-haired medic if Kabuto's death would aid him more than his life. The boy suddenly hoped for a fight. If he could make the sannin feel even a portion of the pain he'd caused others, killing him would feel much more satisfying.

He thought of Orochimaru's words on the battlefield after his defeat of the Otogakure forces. _"If you aren't merciless, you'll never be able to defeat Itachi."_ What Orochimaru didn't seem to understand was there were those who deserved mercy, and there were those who deserved Hell. The sannin didn't differentiate between the two; people either furthered his cause or hindered it. Sasuke, despite his cold demeanor and revenge-driven aspirations, saw the more subtle nuances of choosing who lives and dies. He'd just spent enough time with Orochimaru to know that a man like him didn't deserve compassion – he deserved death.

"I told you, when I face Itachi I will be merciless," the Uchiha boy said, activating his cursed seal. He felt his left shoulder grow hot. The heat radiated outwards through his body as flame-like patterns bloomed across his shoulder and face. "But it seems that I can be merciless before you, too."


	3. Cooperation

**Chapter 28: Cooperation  
** " _I lived in a world that at any moment could erupt into fire. It was the sort of knowledge that kept you on your toes." – Jeannette Walls_

* * *

"We're leaving."

"What?"

"We're leaving," Sasuke repeated. "Let's go."

Hinata ran her fingers through her hair, tossing the long locks on top of her head and knotting it. "Leaving and going where?"

"I'll explain on the way. Here." He tossed her a small pack. "Let's go."

Without another word Hinata began to gather what few belongings she had - her handful of outfits, two jars of ointment, her whips. Sasuke watched her move around the room, gracefully collecting everything she owned without even activating her Byakugan. The girl reached under her pillow and retrieved a small black book. Sasuke wondered what it contained, but before he could ask something else caught his attention.

Without even pausing in her rush, the girl lifted her night shirt up over her head, rolling it into a ball that she placed in the small backpack and trading it out for her mission gear. The torchlight glinted off her skin, rippling as her toned muscles flexed.

Sasuke forced himself to turn as she gripped the hem of her shorts. "I thought I told you to be ready." He heard the pull of a zipper, the rustle of fabric.

"I am ready," she said, stepping up beside him. The whole process had taken her less than a minute.

"Good." Sasuke took off down the hall. Hinata followed barely a step behind. Sasuke knew they had to move quickly - Kabuto already knew and the boy wasn't sure what the medic nin might do if they crossed paths again. Sasuke was sure he could face Kabuto head on, take him out as well if that's what it took. But really crossing paths with the gray-haired man would only be a nuisance.

The Uchiha led his companion down multiple corridors, passing through several rooms, some empty, some occupied with liquid-filled containers large enough to hold a human body. Hinata moved around them with ease, keeping pace with him the whole way.

Finally, the two arrived at the room he'd been heading for. It contained a cluster of large tubes, small tubes and wires connecting each container to unknown areas beyond the ceiling. Sasuke headed for a tank in the very center of the room. Though it appeared empty, the tank spoke at his approach.

"So, it is you, after all." The voice bubbled forth, muffled by water. "You defeated Orochimaru, then?" Sasuke glanced sideways at his companion and watched the chakra flare around her eyes, her Byakugan silently coming to life in response to Suigetsu's greeting. Her eyes widened slightly at his announcement, and her head snapped towards him when Sasuke confirmed the water-demon's suggestion. The two locked eyes momentarily before Sasuke returned his attention to the seemingly empty tank.

"More importantly, I'm here to let you out."

* * *

Hinata was suddenly on sensory overload. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she attempted to take in everything that she was witnessing. The tank in front of her, though there was no human shape, was completely flooded with chakra as if the water itself was alive. It also appeared to be speaking, which was a little unnerving if anything else. Plus, the tank had said that Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, and Sasuke confirmed the accusation.

Unsure that such a thing was even possible, the girl looked her companion up-and-down. Orochimaru always asserted himself as immortal, and even she had started to believe it. Yet Sasuke stood before her claiming to have defeated the snake. She saw the Uchiha's chakra so often, she no longer thought about it. But looking at it then, something seemed off, as if his chakra was darker somehow. Unfortunately, any questions she had about how their current predicament arose would have to wait. Sasuke clearly had an agenda and a timeline to follow.

Hinata watched as the boy took his sword and sliced the glass. Water spilled forth, the pressure of the flood shattering the glass tank. Shards of glass and fluid pooled around her feet, chakra flowing like tadpoles in a pond. Suddenly, the blue glow of chakra began to accumulate, moving to one spot in the middle of the spill. Patterns began to form and, like a creature rising out of sludge, a body formed where the chakra gathered. From the water emerged a man – head and shoulders rising first as if he was growing straight out of the ground. Hinata watched the strange sight with a mixture of curiosity and aversion, not sure what to expect from someone who appeared to be made entirely of water.

"I'm finally out. Thanks, Sasuke." The same voice that had issued forth from the tank now came from the man forming at her feet. His white hair hung down in front of his face, hiding his features from view as chakra continued to collect around him, forming his body.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke spoke to the boy. Hinata figured that must be his name. "Hurry up. You're coming with me." His body still not entirely formed, Suigetsu placed his hands on the ground as if he were climbing out of a hole. Hinata watched as his lower body formed, embarrassed to find the boy was entirely naked and disengaging her Byakugan before his body could fully form.

"I see I'm not your first." Suigetsu's voice echoed around the room. He seemed to be speaking about her now. "Are there others?"

"Two," Sasuke replied. "Juugo from the Northern Hideout and Karin from the Southern Hideout will accompany us as well."

"Really?" the water-creature's voice sounded skeptical.

"What?"

"Nothing, just don't like them much," Suigetsu responded. "Not sure we'll be able to get along, you know?" He let out a humorless laugh.

"There's no need to get along especially well," the Uchiha boy conceded. "Just work together."

"I'm sure you two work together quite well…" Hinata didn't like the tone of Suigetsu's voice. There was something uncomfortably suggestive about it and she found herself glad she couldn't see the look on his face. She felt Sasuke shift ever the slightest bit, placing himself between her and their new companion. "I mean, you did save me, so if you say work together I don't really mind. And I don't know anything about the slut you've got with you there, but you're crazy for choosing those other two, Sasuke."

Hinata bit her tongue and tried to decide if the insult made her upset or angry. She'd been called many things in her life, but "slut" was a new one. Her hands fidgeted, itching to pull at the hem of her shirt and cover any excess skin. But she held firm, standing her ground. The words of others had controlled her her entire life. No way was she going to allow some freak inmate's offhanded comment eat at her.

Sasuke, however, seemed to have a more conspicuous reaction. When he spoke again, the boy's voice was venomous. "Shut up and get dressed. We're leaving."

To Hinata's surprise, Suigetsu laughed, completely unaffected by Sasuke's order. "Such high and mighty words…" Before she could catch a breath, the water boy was standing between her and Sasuke. She felt one, cold finger touching the center of her forehead. "Let's make our relationship clear, shall we?" the boy asked, clearly speaking to Sasuke. "Just because you defeated Orochimaru doesn't mean you could also defeat me. We were all after him, you know? Sooner or later, he was bound to die by one of our hands." His words sent a chill down Hinata's back but she stood her ground as the boy continued.

"You were a favorite – a special little prodigy. Must've been nice to be able to stay by Orochimaru's side, to not be locked up. You had the most chances to kill him, see? Far more than the rest of us."

"So what?" Sasuke's voice was unaffected.

"So, in this situation, I've got the upper hand." Hinata listened for a response and wondered if Suigetsu held a finger against Sasuke's head, too. She wondered if he was all talk or if he was serious. Either way, someone who boasted being able to defeat Orochimaru if given the chance was probably not to be taken lightly, especially if Sasuke had chosen him to join some sort of team. The sound of water dripping to the floor echoed around the room as all three stood in silence.

"Hah!" Suigetsu's sudden laugh made Hinata jump as the boy removed his finger from her forehead. "Just kidding. A joke." _Not a very funny one,_ Hinata thought. "Even in this situation, not even so much as an irregular heartbeat out of you, Sasuke. So it wasn't just luck – I'm relieved." Suigetsu sounded impressed. "You, on the other hand, are a jumpy little mouse. Better work on that."

Before Hinata could respond, the boy was continuing on, still seemingly impressed by Sasuke's power. "I heard rumors about you and your strength even from way back. Your team is the one that defeated my great senpai Momochi Zabuza, right?" Sasuke was silent. Perhaps he nodded. Either way, his response seemed enough for Suigetsu. "I'll go with you, like we agreed," he said. "But before we get those other two, there's somewhere I'd like to go. Is that okay?"

"Fine," Sasuke agreed. "Just get some clothes on already and meet us outside."

Hinata stepped quickly after Sasuke as he led her out of the lair, a thousand questions flying through her head. _How did you kill Orochimaru? How long have you been planning this? Who is Suigetsu? Who are Karin and Juugo? Where are we going?_ And, perhaps most importantly, _Why are you bringing me with you?_

As the pair neared the surface, the air turned wetter and Hinata knew there were about to emerge into the dense forest that surrounded the Eastern Hideout. She followed Sasuke down a particularly narrow corridor, reaching out and feeling the walls on either side of her as she walked, and exited the lair through the mouth of the stone snake. Hinata wondered which question she could get away with while they waited for Suigetsu. When she finally spoke, it was a declaration.

"You've killed Orochimaru, and now you're going to kill Itachi."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I didn't kill Orochimaru."

"But you said back there you defeated him?"

"Orochimaru was weak – I had nothing more to learn from him and I was tired of his sick pursuit of power for power's sake. I chose to confront him. His body was failing sooner than he'd anticipated. Despite his weakness he still tried to take over my body, but even Orochimaru was powerless to my Sharingan."

Hinata wondered at the boy. A crease formed between her eyebrows. "How did you defeat him then, if you didn't kill him?"

"I sealed him away."

"Where?" Hinata was beginning to wonder if she'd ever get a straight answer.

"Inside myself."

The girl started. She remembered his chakra from earlier, the slight shift she'd noticed, the darkness running through him. If Sasuke was telling the truth, Orochimaru's essence resided in him now. She imagined the snake sannin's malicious and devious intent coursing through Sasuke's veins. Her stomach turned to think of it.

Before she could ask another question, Suigetsu's footsteps echoed off the concrete walls behind her, coming closer and closer until the boy stepped out of the mouth of the snake and onto the soft foliage of the forest. "Are we ready or what?" he asked, the question followed by what sounded like a huge gulp.

"Let's go."

* * *

Suigetsu followed Sasuke at a lazy run. His new leader didn't seem to be in any particular kind of rush. The three ran through trees, leaping from branch to branch and boy was he enjoying himself. "It feels so good to run again, yeah?" he said to no one in particular. Neither of his companions acknowledged him as they rushed forward, heading towards his requested pit stop.

Though he could hear the sound of waves in the distance every once in a while, the trio travelled mainly through wooded areas. Occasionally their leader would veer east or west. Suigetsu could only assume he was intentionally leading them away from something. Villages, perhaps? He wasn't entirely sure where they were coming from, but from what he did know it seemed to him they were travelling straight through Fire Country territory. Perhaps Uchiha Sasuke was a little too close to home for comfort.

Without warning they burst from the trees and Sasuke halted, bringing the whole group to a stop. An immense bridge stretched out before them, crossing a wide expanse of water. Suigetsu couldn't even see the land on the other side. The Uchiha stood still, staring upwards at the sign carved into the archway at the end of the bridge.

"'The Great Naruto Bridge,' huh?" The thing was cool, but Suigetsu wasn't sure why they'd named it after a noodle ingredient or why Uchiha Sasuke was staring at it with a nostalgic expression on his face. Both things honestly seemed pretty weird. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" The girl with the bizarre, white eyes approached the Sharingan user and gently brushed her fingers against his arm. Things just kept getting weirder. Who the hell was she, anyway?

Whoever she was, the gesture seemed to snap the Uchiha back to his senses. "It's nothing." The boy pulled his eyes away from the sign and made an about-face, heading back for the tree line. "What you're looking for is over here."

Suigetsu's heart raced with excitement. Whatever questions he had could and would wait – there were more important things to attend to. He followed Sasuke to the edge of the woods. "Right here," the boy said after a moment.

Stepping closer the white-haired boy saw two, small wooden crosses planted in the ground at the forest's edge. One had a small sash slung over it and the other was left unadorned but a giant blade stuck in the ground behind it. "So that's where it was." Suigetsu approached the sword and pulled it from the ground. "I'll be taking this, Zabuza-senpai," he said, pulling the blade from the dirt.

The boy held the sword with both hands, wielding it in front of him. He smiled, baring his razor sharp teeth. It felt good to have a sword in his hands again, and to wield Kubikiribōchō, nonetheless. "Heavy…" he observed, testing the weight. With the handle attached the sword was easily nearing in on eight-feet high, the blade alone being nearly as tall as Suigetsu himself. "So this is the infamous demon Zabuza's beheading sword." Awe for his senpai washed over the boy – to have mastered such a fine instrument of torture was an admirable feat indeed. Suigetsu turned the sword over and stuck it into the ground with a _thunk_.

"Are you even strong enough to use that?"

The boy smirked at Sasuke. He'd chosen him for his team, and yet he was still underestimating the water demon's prowess. "This is one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsman. They're passed down from generation to generation, and I've admired them since I was young. I trained specifically to use weapons such as this. With Kubikiribōchō in my hands, I wouldn't lose even to you… Maybe." Suigetsu was confident but Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru. His new leader was not to be taken lightly. "Either way, if you're set on including Juugo as part of the team this sword may come in handy, I think."

Sasuke smirked as the white-haired boy wrapped a strap around the blade and slung it over his back. His weird girl companion remained quiet and unaffected. Suigetsu squinted his purple eyes at her then shrugged. "Well, we should probably head to the closer one first, then. Right, Sasuke?" His leader nodded and the three were off yet again, heading due south and running along the coast as the sun fell into the sky to their right.

When the sun finally fell behind the horizon, Sasuke announced to his companions it was time to make camp. The girl, speaking for the first time since Suigetsu had joined them, announced there was a cave just a few miles further south. He wasn't sure how she knew that, but he sure was glad to hear it. Being trapped in a tank for so long didn't exactly equip him for hauling five-foot blades around on his back all day. The girl took the lead and continued due south, veering only with the curve of the coastline.

Before long, the three of them were stopped, standing in front of a small cliff. Further up the rocks Suigetsu could make out the wide-mouthed opening of a cave. Sasuke collected an armful of dry driftwood before sprinting up the side of the rock and leaping into the cavern. His companions followed suit. Lighting a fire with a controlled katon jutsu, the Uchiha breathed life into the flame, illuminating the interior of the cave as firelight flickered across their faces.

Suigetsu leaned against the wall with Kubikiribōchō sprawled across his lap. The boy kept his distance from the pit – fires weren't exactly his favorite. The wood crackled and popped while outside waves beat against the cliff face. Small bits of ocean spray occasionally splashed high enough to reach the opening of the cave. The trio sat without speaking until the water demon couldn't take it anymore. "Uchiha Sasuke – able to defeat Orochimaru but fails to be a gracious host," he remarked, breaking the silence.

"Do you have something to say?" the Uchiha asked, not even bothering to look up from the flames.

"Well, I was just thinking you haven't done proper introductions. You gather a team together and don't even bother to introduce them to each other. How inconsiderate."

"Hn. I thought you already made quite the first impression earlier today, but if you want to introduce yourself, just do it. No one is stopping you."

"Fine." Suigetsu set the large blade aside and nodded in Hinata's direction. The girl looked at him from across the fire, her white eyes turning orange in the light. "I'm Hōzuki Suigetsu, originally from Kirigakure. Some know me as the Second Coming of the Demon, second only to Momochi Zabuza, of course."

Through his speech, the girl's face remained unaffected but attentive. She waited for him to finish speaking before she responded. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

Suigetsu waited for more. More did not come. He moved closer to the girl, keeping his distance from the fire as much as possible. "That's it?"

"What more do you wish to know?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and deliberate. She spoke like someone taught her to watch her words.

"Well, first off, what's up with your eyes?" The white-haired boy squinted at them again. "Are you blind or something?"

"Actually, yes." The boy recoiled slightly. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Across the fire Suigetsu heard Sasuke let out a breathy laugh. "But that's not why my eyes are white. I inherited my family's doujutsu, Byakugan. They've looked like this my whole life. The blindness is a… recent development."

"Byakugan?"

The girl looked puzzled. "It's one of the three legendary doujutsu of the ninja world, along with Sharingan and Rinnegan. It's… I mean, it's really quite well-known."

Suigetsu shrugged. "I've probably heard of it. Just never concerned myself with those things, I guess. I'm more interested in cutting things. And swords, you see. Like that." He pointed to the gigantic blade even though his companion couldn't see it. "As you might've heard me say earlier, that is Zabuza-senpai's sword, Kubikiribōchō, one of legendary swords belonging to the great Seven Ninja Swordsmen. I'm going to collect them all." Hinata nodded, acknowledging the boy's dream. "What's it do, exactly? Is it like Sasuke's Sharingan or what?"

"It sees," the girl said, as if that were enough. Suigetsu snorted. That was pretty ironic, all things considered. Plus, considering everything the Sharingan could do, "seeing" seemed like quite the downgrade.

He looked the girl up and down openly, unafraid to examine her since she couldn't see him anyway. She seemed pretty unimpressive, by the looks of her. Aside from her eyes, nothing about her particularly stood out. She did, however, have a pretty nice body. Suigetsu would give her that.

"So I know Karin and Juugo and can kind of guess why Sasuke's going after them, but then what are you here for?" He looked at the girl again and a thought occurred to him. "You're like, what, Sasuke's whore or something?" He turned to look at the Uchiha and before he knew it, Suigetsu was seeing red. Tomoe spun in Sasuke's eyes as his Sharingan flashed and the world around him pulsed, sending the water demon's head spinning. When he came to again, Hinata was speaking.

"Huh?" Suigetsu asked, unable to hear her over the ringing in his ears.

"Student," she repeated. "I'm Sasuke's student."

"I think it's time we slept," Sasuke announced, his voice cold despite the warmth of the fire. Clearly, Hinata was not a subject to be insulted in his presence. Suigetsu made a mental note to be more careful with his words in the future. He did not want to be on the receiving end of the Uchiha's temper. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Hinata nodded and grabbed her backpack, forming it into a pillow. Sasuke simply laid down on his side and turned away from his companions. "Suigetsu," came the boy's voice. "Fire." The word was a command. Suigetsu conjured up a water ball and dropped it over the flames, extinguishing the light and leaving them all in darkness.

* * *

The following morning, Sasuke rose just as the first rays of light were shining into the cave. Despite the chaos of the previous day and having spent the night on the ground, the boy slept well. There was something revitalizing about knowing Orochimaru was out of the way. The snake's downfall was long overdue.

He sat up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. Suigetsu slept sprawled across the ground, mouth open, one hand lazily resting on the handle of his new possession as if he'd fallen asleep holding it. The remains of the fire sat next to him, dark and damp, and Hinata's pack sat on the ground on the other side of the pit. The girl, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke walked to the mouth of the cave and looked out across the water. The waves seemed to be calmer, just waking up with the morning. A short distance out he noticed a form standing on the waves. Looking closer, he saw it was Hinata. Clearly up before the sun, the girl was running through her drills. All the while she remained above the water, her feet not even dipping below the surface for a moment. Sasuke watched as her body twisted and turned, adjusting for the movement of the water beneath her and maintaining her balance.

He jumped down onto the water and moved closer, not wanting to disrupt her routine but trying to get a better look. Standing still on the surface, Hinata's hands began to glow blue. She crouched down, placing her hands on the water. The Uchiha watched as small whirlpools began to form all around her, spinning faster and faster. In the blink of an eye, Hinata activated her Byakugan and the whirlpools surrounding her shot out what could only be described as water senbon. The weapons fanned out in every direction, precise and deadly.

Luckily, Sasuke was standing far enough away to dodge the needles that headed his direction. Hinata, Byakugan still active, leapt across the waves until she was standing in front of him. "Did I get you?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Were you trying to?"

The girl shook her head, her dark locks swaying around her face. "Not this time." Sasuke smirked. "They were already in action by the time I saw you. I didn't activate my Byakugan until the last minute. The waves make it harder to detect others, since they're constantly shifting anyway."

"When did you learn to create water needles?"

"Mizu Hari?" The girl considered. "I've been able to do that for a few years now, I suppose."

A few years? "I asked you once what your jutsu repertoire was, and those were not included in your response."

The girl knitted her brows together. "I suppose I didn't consider them part of my arsenal, just like I don't consider Shugohakke a separate jutsu, either. To me, I suppose it's all part of my Gentle Fist style."

Sasuke thought of one of the very first spars they'd ever had and remembered the thin, glowing chakra blades Hinata wove together as they parried, effectively making it more and more difficult for him to move as the web grew. "Just because something is derived from a broader foundation, doesn't mean it can't stand alone." Hinata observed him for a moment, a curious expression on her face, before nodding once in acknowledgment.

The sun was well on its way into the sky by then, the yellow glow shining brightly from behind the Hyuuga girl's figure. Orochimaru was gone, he was a wanted traitor with an entire village seeking after him, and he was well on his way to killing his brother, yet Sasuke found he felt calm in Hinata's presence. Waves crashed against the cliff behind him and Sasuke's fingers ached to touch the girl before him.

Not suggestively or crudely, but just to remind himself that she was real. Suigetsu's words from the night before surfaced and Sasuke's temper flared at the memory. "About what Suigetsu said last night –"

"Don't worry about it." Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and diverted her eyes. "Actually, it's an advantage for people to think I'm weak. It's easier to catch others off guard when they underestimate you. Suigetsu can think what he wishes. I know what I am and am not."

Sasuke considered the girl for a moment longer. _Student,_ she'd called herself. Sasuke wasn't sure "student" quite covered what she was to him, but he couldn't find words to form a sufficient answer, either, so "student" would have to do. "Gather your things," he instructed. "It's time to get Karin."

* * *

Once Suigetsu was awake and each of them collected what few possessions they had, the trio was off again. Hinata was surprised to find that instead of heading back towards land, Sasuke leapt from the cave onto the water and took off across the waves. She and Suigetsu followed suit. Unable to sense Sasuke's footsteps on the water and struggling to decipher the sound of his steps over the splash of waves, Hinata opted to activate her Byakugan as they made their way across the sea. Before long they'd walked far enough that she could no longer see the shoreline behind them, even at the furthest reaches of her vision.

"Can I ask you something?" Suigetsu asked after a while. The boy didn't seem to be able to handle silence for extended periods of time. Hinata trailed slightly behind the other two who both appeared to know where they were going.

"What?" Sasuke asked in return.

"Why are you gathering teammates?" It surprised Hinata that the boy didn't know already, that he had willingly agreed to follow Sasuke without knowing what he was signing up for. The girl knew what Sasuke's answer would be but waited to hear it for herself.

"I have a goal," the Uchiha said simply. "There's a better chance of achieving that goal with a small team." Sasuke's answer only partially confirmed her thoughts. She wondered why he continued to be so vague about his mission even after Suigetsu already agreed to join him.

The answer seemed sufficient enough information for the demon, however, as he asked the question Hinata had been wondering since they'd left the Eastern Hideout. "But why me?"

"When I joined Orochimaru, I was weak," Sasuke admitted. "I would never have joined him if I wasn't, but even from early on I knew a day might come when Orochimaru had nothing more to teach me and I would move on. I began considering powerful shinobi that might join me should the possibility ever become a reality."

Suigetsu smirked, clearly too full of himself to argue with Sasuke's assessment of him as a "powerful shinobi." Hinata's mind wandered. Sasuke had studied under Orochimaru for more than two years and had admittedly been planning this for most of that time. She, on the other hand, must've been a last-minute addition to his plan. And, if not a vital part of it, then again she was left wondering: Why was she here?

"But then I don't see the point in choosing Karin, too," Suigetsu was saying, his opinion snapping Hinata from her wonderings. "She, unlike me, is one of Orochimaru's subordinates. Hell, she's even experimented on my body before. And, to top things off, I can't stand her attitude."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment and Hinata wondered who this Karin was. If she was someone who followed Orochimaru and even performed experiments on his captives, she wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with Sasuke's third teammate. Hinata envisioned a female version of Kabuto and her heart beat a little faster.

"It's true there are a lot of other strong shinobi that would be easier to handle," Sasuke conceded, seeming to agree with his comrade that whoever Karin was, she had a difficult attitude. "But she has a special power that no one else has."

"I'll admit you're right there," Suigetsu agreed. The boy's questions seemed to be at an end. Before long a large rock formation came into view at the edge of Hinata's vision and the three of them seemed to be headed straight for it. The closer they got, the more Hinata could see inside. Chakra signatures abounded, many of them packed tightly together as if lots of people inhabited close quarters.

When they arrived, Hinata and the others walked right onto the base without any hassle. The location was so remote it didn't appear to require much security. Even though they were back on solid ground, Hinata left her Byakugan active. After months of solitude and limited human interaction, the thought of entering a space with so many people made her uneasy. Sasuke, however, had a different idea.

"Deactivate and disguise your Byakugan," he ordered. "This is one of Orochimaru's prison holds. I plan on releasing the prisoners here, and the last thing we need is for them to alert others that there is a Hyuuga travelling with me." Hinata hesitated, her eyes still active. She understood his point, but the idea of going in blind made her uncomfortable. "News of Orochimaru's defeat is bound to reach Konoha soon, if it hasn't already," he continued. "For all they know, you're a disposable prisoner, and it's easier for everyone if it stays that way. If news that a Hyuuga is travelling with me reaches the village, they're sure to know it's you and your situation will be compromised. They won't just be looking for you anymore, they'll be hunting you."

Hinata respected Sasuke's concern and agreed, releasing her Byakugan and casting a partial transformation jutsu that only affected her eyes and hair, turning her white irises black and her midnight blue hair brown. "You look even plainer than before," she heard Suigetsu say. "No one will give you a second thought."

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered. Hinata kept close behind him, keeping her head up. As they walked further into the compound, the noises surrounding her began to make hearing her companions' footsteps nearly impossible. Voices rose all around her as they walked through the halls and a twittering excitement grew. She heard voices animatedly discussing the implications of Sasuke's presence sans one Orochimaru.

It became easier for Hinata to detect the others again once they passed the prison hold. The girl sighed in relief. She could still feel the vibrations of dozens of bodies, but she was happy to be away from the noise. Her reprieve was short lived, however, as a new presence came to her attention.

"So, it really is you guys," a feminine voice stated from before them, speaking as if she'd been expecting them to show up but was still disappointed to actually see them. "Sasuke, if you're here alone then that rumor must be true."

"That's cold, Karin," Suigetsu whined. "I'm here, too."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly ignoring the white-haired boy altogether.

Suigetsu was not to be ignored. "Apparently, Sasuke wants to talk to you," he said, answering the question that was obviously directed at Sasuke. "But before we get to all that, can we find a room or something? It's been a while since I walked and I'm beat."

Karin, whoever she was, decided to oblige. The trio took off down the hall after her, Hinata bringing up the rear. She heard a door latch click and hinges swing, following her companions inside the newly opened room. The door closed behind them and Hinata felt a hand on her back. "Sit," Sasuke instructed quietly. Hinata did as she was told.

Once they were all situated, Sasuke spoke up, getting straight to the point. "I'm assembling a team, and we need you to come with us." Hinata listened for Karin's response.

"Why the hell should I?" she yelled. The girl seemed to be completely shocked at Sasuke suggestion. "I've been put in charge of this place."

"Orochimaru is gone, Karin," Sasuke said as if it were the answer to everything, completely unconcerned.

"What about all the people we're detaining here? If I leave, who will guard all the prisoners?"

"Suigetsu, Hinata, go release everyone being held here," Sasuke ordered.

To her right Hinata heard Suigetsu take a big gulp from his water bottle. "Still talking like you're the boss," the boy complained. Even still, he shifted and stood from the bench. "C'mon," he said, directing his instructions at her.

Hinata hesitated, but stood to go anyway. She didn't want to leave Sasuke's side, but knew following his orders was better than disobeying or fighting him on it, at least this time. "Don't you dare!" Karin shouted. Hinata heard the door open and followed Suigetsu out anyway, despite the warden's order.

Once they were back in the hall, she listened as the boy took a right and headed down a new hallway with sure footsteps. "First things, we gotta get the key," he said as she fell in stride with him. "You walk confidently for someone who can't see," the boy observed.

Hinata almost laughed at his abrupt observation. "I may not be able to see, but my other senses are intact. When you lose one sense, the others tend to make up for it."

"Fascinating… If I cut out your tongue do you think your other senses would make up for that, too?" he asked. Hinata twitched but didn't respond. She remembered his admitted fettish for cutting things and unfortunately he seemed to be serious. Lucky for her, the pair reached the guardroom before he required an answer. "Hold on," Suigetsu instructed. Hinata heard a door open and close twice with a brief pause between. "Got it," he said, emerging into the hallway once more. "There's only one key, unfortunately. I was hoping we could split the work, but it looks like we'll have to stick together. This way." And he was off again.

Soon the pair returned to the holding cells, all the prisoners still buzzing excitedly about Orochimaru's defeat. Suigetsu took the key from cell to cell, unlocking each in turn but not before telling those being held to spread the news of the sannin's downfall. He was adamant that the world should know Sasuke was the one to set them all free and the prisoners, ready to be released, were happy to oblige him. Hinata wondered what Orochimaru must've done to each of them, Suigetsu most of all, to instill such automatic respect for the one who took the sannin down.

Once all the prisoners were released, Hinata and Suigetsu returned to the room where they'd left Sasuke and Karin. As they walked, Suigetsu took a large slurp from his water bottle. "So," he started, clearly thinking about what he wanted to say, "if you aren't Sasuke's whore, you must be part of the team, then."

Hinata shrugged noncommittally. His reasoning was sound, but she didn't feel like she was part of a team – she felt like a puppy dog following its owner. "Heh, seems you're just like the rest of us – don't even know what you're here for, do you?" He had that right. "You must be valuable, though. Sasuke's so cold, normally insults wouldn't upset him, especially ones directed at other people. He wouldn't react so violently over just anyone." Hinata shrugged again, hiding her curiosity. She wasn't even aware Sasuke had reacted to the boy's crude name calling.

The pair turned a corner and stopped, arriving at their destination. The sharp-toothed boy tried the handle only to find it locked. "Karin…" he sighed under his breath. Without thinking, Hinata activated her Byakugan and peered into the room. What she saw took her way off guard.

Karin was certainly not the female version of Kabuto she'd envisioned. Instead, the girl was fit with bright red hair and a sharp-featured face. Her shorts barely covered her upper thighs and her jacket split open at her waist to reveal her naval. Not only that, but the Southern Hideout guard had taken up a spot next to Sasuke on the bench and was cuddling up quite close to him – too close for the Hyuuga girl's comfort. Hinata's stomach felt like someone was squeezing it in their fist.

"Watch out," Suigetsu ordered. Hinata stepped back and watched as his left arm transformed from normal to bulging, massive muscles appearing out of nowhere. He removed the blade from his back and slashed through the door in several quick and efficient strokes that sent the door and the stone surrounding it crumbling. A smile stretched across the boy's face and Hinata could tell he'd been itching for an excuse to use the sword since he'd acquired it.

* * *

After Karin's initial declination regarding his offer, Sasuke knew he had to change tactics. If he had a choice, he'd rather not send Hinata and Suigetsu out, but he reluctantly admitted getting the redhead alone was his best chance at convincing her to join his team. Just telling her to go with them wasn't going to work – he needed to make Karin feel as if the idea to go was hers. He didn't like it, but he needed to make her feel wanted.

Once Suigetsu and Hinata had left the room, he put his new approach into motion. "I guess that's it then," he said offhandedly, as if there was nothing to be done about the decision. "If you're against joining me so much, I'll try someone else." The red-head took a few steps back until she was standing against the door. Sasuke thought he heard the click of a lock.

"I'll go."

"What?" The girl's sudden change in demeanor threw Sasuke for a loop. Karin was always shifting at a moment's notice.

She crossed the room, removing her glasses and sitting down next to him on the bench. "If you insist that much, I'll go with you," she agreed. The girl's cheeks turned pink as she looked at him.

"What are you saying? You changed your mind so quickly." Sasuke was glad she agreed, but the quick turnaround irritated him. He'd expected to have to work harder to change her mind. He hadn't even fully utilized his reformulated plan.

"When I really think about it, I'm getting bored of guard duty…" Karin leaned in near to him, her face getting uncomfortably close to his, and suddenly Sasuke understood. This wasn't really about agreeing to join his team – this was another one of her attempts to flirt with him.

"Don't get so close," he ordered, shifting his arm to move her away from him. Karin didn't budge. Sasuke twitched internally. He knew he had a better shot of convincing her to go if they were alone, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with her flirtatious advances.

"Hey, why don't we make it just the two of us?" Karin suggested. "We don't need that thing, Suigetsu, or anyone else for that matter." Apparently he'd failed to make himself clear during their last interaction, or at the very least the impact of his words had completely worn off. She was resilient, he'd give her that much.

Suigetsu was right: Karin's attitude was difficult to deal with. The idea of putting up with the fiery redhead batting her eyelashes at him every chance she got while they travelled was not something he looked forward to, but Sasuke knew she'd be a valuable part of his team if she truly agreed to go. He'd have to tolerate her ridiculous behavior, at least until he got what he wanted. But that didn't mean he couldn't set her straight in the meantime. Sasuke had his cruel moments, but toying with other people's emotions had never interested him.

Luckily, just as he was devising a plan on how best to handle Karin's advance without either giving her false hope or pushing her away, Suigetsu burst through door, slicing it to bits. Wood splinters and stone crumbled to the ground as the demon stood in the newly-formed opening, leaning heavily on Kubikiribōchō for support. Karin leapt away from him, standing and putting her glasses back on.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's just go," the boy begged. "Karin's not going to come with us. It's not worth it." Hinata stood slightly behind Suigetsu. She was just visible through the makeshift doorway and Sasuke could see that her appearance had returned to normal. He wondered what caused her to drop the transformation, but didn't really mind. Her head was up and her eyes were sharp, but there was a hard-set line to her mouth Sasuke didn't understand. He wondered what was wrong, but it would have to wait.

"She agreed to come, though," he informed his other male companion coolly.

"Wha – Who said I'll go?" Karin shouted. "I'm jus-just heading in the same direction!" Her demeanor had completely changed yet again, returning to the abrasive and insolent side. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. She couldn't be serious.

Luckily, Suigetsu wasn't an idiot and easily played off Karin's assertion. "Oh? How convenient," he said, almost mockingly. "Let's go partway together," he suggested. Sasuke made a mental note to thank his companion later, knowing he didn't really want Karin on the team anyway.

"Only partway!" Karin agreed, her voice loud and defensive.

Suigetsu's bulging muscles receded, his arm returning to normal size. "Alrighty, then. Next is Juugo, right?"

"Did you just say Juugo?" Karin gasped. Apparently the name did not sit well with her. "You're going to include that guy in the team?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu responded, continuing to answer questions that were not meant for him. The boy fiddled with his belt strap as he fastened the weapon back around his chest. "But you're only going with us partway, so what does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't matter to me!" Karin retorted. "You trying to pick a fight?"

Sasuke stood from the bench and walked past the bickering pair, stepping over the rubble left by Suigetsu's swordsmanship. "Whether or not you're coming with us, we are leaving," he said over his shoulder. Stepping into the hallway, the Uchiha approached Hinata. Her midnight blue hair and pale eyes made him more comfortable than the appearance she'd taken under the partial transformation. "I like this look better," he said quietly, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her forward. She turned her face slightly away from him, her hair creating a curtain between them.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Karin's brute voice called out behind him. He heard her footsteps rushing forward to catch up.

"Didn't you hear him? We're leaving," Suigetsu said, joining the group.

"And who are you, anyway?" the girl stepped right up behind Hinata as if seeing her for the first time. Sasuke looked sideways at the redhead and noticed her eyes glance angrily at his hand on the small of Hinata's back. Sasuke turned his face away and smirked. Maybe now Karin would leave him alone. Hinata, however, wouldn't be off the hook so easily.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," his companion answered politely without turning to look at Karin at all.

"The hell, Sasuke?" Karin balked. "You've hijacked the Hyuuga, too? I know the Byakugan is valuable, but aren't you in enough trouble with Konoha as it is?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I haven't hijacked her. She's here of her own free will."

"Yeah, ok," the redhead snorted.

Without warning, Sasuke's hand was no longer on Hinata's back. The girl's long, navy locks flipped as she ducked below his arm, one leg swinging out behind her and taking Karin's legs out from under her. The bespectacled girl fell to the floor with a thud. Hinata's hands struck forward, jabbing the soles of Karin's feet and her ankles.

"What the hell was that?" she shouted, adjusting the glasses that had fallen askew on her nose. "I can't move my legs, you bitch!"

Sasuke watched Hinata's back with a mixture of pride, surprise, and amusement. "Call me what you want," she said, bearing down on the girl, "But do not presume to know me." She kneeled down and tapped the girl's feet and ankles again, apparently releasing whatever tenketsu she'd blocked with her Jyuuken strikes. When she was finished, Hinata took off down the hallway, going before everyone else.

"Heh," Suigetsu laughed, taking a pull from his cup. "She really got you, Karin."

The redheaded girl looked around with her mouth agape, still stunned by the whole experience. "Sasuke, what was that? Are you just going to let her treat me that way?"

The Uchiha shrugged. Honestly, it was satisfying to see someone knock Karin on her ass for once. "If you can't defend yourself, you don't deserve to be on this team, anyway," he said, turning his back on her and heading for the exit.

"Good thing you're only travelling part way and aren't actually part of the team, right Karin?" he heard Suigetsu ask as the girl shuffled to her feet. "Then you'd actually have to get along with her."

"Shut up, you disgusting creature," Karin shot back. Sasuke smirked despite the pair's bickering. His team was coming along quite nicely, if he did say so himself. It was time to head north.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone! For those of you in the U.S. I hope you're enjoying your holiday weekend! Just a quick note in response to some of the comments I've gotten recently - many of you have been asking about more SasuHina moments and potentially lemons. I'm here to tell you now, if you're looking for lemons and fluff, this is not the story for you. I know that in the fanfiction world there are stereotypes in regards to how the SasuHina dynamic is often portrayed - she suddenly falls for the bad boy, he seduces her, they fuck. That is not this story. The characters Kishi wrote and the way I'm portraying them here, from my understanding, are not the kind of characters who would actually act like that, in my opinion, especially not in this particular story's context. Hinata and Sasuke still don't even want to fully admit to themselves that they feel anything towards each other. They don't want to name it, for sure, and they both have way bigger issues to deal with than getting in each other's pants. Besides, even if I believed Sasuke was a sex fiend (which I don't - if anything in the canon story I believe he's asexual) I don't believe Hinata would just... give into him. So, if you're content with little moments, continue on! If you're looking for something hot and heavy, please continue reading but understand that you will not be getting that here. More kissing? Yes, where those moments make sense. More than kissing? Probably not.

Additionally, when y'all request things for the story, it's not that I'm not listening to you (I am trying work in some more realistic affectionate SasuHina moments), but that whenever I post a chapter I have the next 3 to 5 chapters already written. So the suggestions are being taken into consideration even if they're not showing up in the next chapter.

As always, thank you all for reading! Y'all are a small but mightily lovely group of people and it makes my heart smile whenever I see new comments.


	4. Northbound

Chapter 29: Northbound

" _The battle between these two halves of identity… Who we are and who we pretend to be, is unwinnable. Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person: one that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside, a duality governed by the balance of light and darkness. Within each of us is the capacity for both good and evil. But those who are able to blur the moral dividing line hold the true power." – Emily Thorne_

* * *

"I can't believe Sasuke is allowing that bitch to travel with us. Where the hell did she come from, anyway?" Karin asked Suigetsu as they walked through the woods to gather kindling and hopefully track down something to eat. They'd intended to stock up using the rations from the Southern Hideout but found the supply store all but empty. The released prisoners made quick work of raiding the cabinets before rushing out. "She seems to have a stick even further up her ass than Sasuke."

The demon-boy shrugged and his companion's eyebrow twitched at his lack of response. Nothing gave him more pleasure than annoying Karin. Except for maybe chopping things into as many pieces as possible... Yeah, cutting things took the cake, but aggravating the Uzumaki girl was definitely a close second.

Suigetsu suddenly found his head being blasted off his shoulders as the redheaded girl's fist careened through the air and made contact with his cheek. Water splashed and reformed in response to the girl's attack. "What was that for?" he asked, shaking his head. His white hair flipped around his narrow face, sending water droplets in every direction.

"You know something about her and you're not spilling."

Suigetsu sighed. "Really, Karin, what does it matter? You're not even part of this team, remember?" He knew as well as she did she was already in it for the long haul. It was just a matter of her pride keeping her from admitting she wanted to join Sasuke's cause. Suigetsu joined to pursue his own goals - he didn't see why she couldn't do the same. But boy did he love to rub that in her face. Unfortunately, he did not love the twitch in her temple in response to his snark. The boy held his hands up in mock surrender. "Chill out. Seriously though, why do you even care?"

"That bitch took my feet out from under me!" Karin shouted. The birds in the surrounding trees took to the air in a rustle of wings.

The memory made Suigetsu smile. He would not soon forget that nice little maneuver Hinata pulled. "You're just embarrassed because she bested you in front of _Sasuke-kun_ ," the boy teased, mocking an adoring female voice as best he could. Karin's knuckles cracked and he felt a residual ache in his head. Even if he could dissolve into water at a moment's notice, the girl could pack a punch.

"Fine, you don't need to get so worked up about it. Honestly, I don't know anything about her. No more than you, anyway. She's blind, her eyes have some sort of special property like Sasuke's but different, I guess. At first I thought she might be Sasuke's _thing_. You know, something to keep on the side. I'm sure the revenge business becomes tiresome. I could understand if he needed a way to relieve those tensions." Karin's temple convulsed again and the irritated girl fiddled with her glasses. "But when I asked, Sasuke got pissed... Fuckin' activated his Sharingan on me. I really think he might be crazy. Boy flips on a dime, and you never know what might set him off. Threaten his life and his heart doesn't skip a beat. Call that girl a whore and suddenly you're imagining being dissected."

Karin completely disregarded Suigetsu's frivolous yet valid complaints. "After everything he's been through, I just don't understand why Sasuke is dragging that blind bimbo along, especially since she's from one of the Leaf Village's most highly esteemed and powerful clans."

Suigetsu shrugged. He neither knew nor cared really. What he did care about was finding something to eat, and fast. His stomach rumbled.

Karin, meanwhile, seemed to have forgotten her stomach. The redhead growled in frustration. "No wonder she was able to take me out like that. The Hyuuga are famous for their chakra-blocking techniques. I should've known the moment I saw those eyes of hers. I've read about the Byakugan but I've never studied it up close. Apparently it's an ancestor of the Sharingan."

"Byakugan..." Suigetsu mused. "Yeah, that sounds right. When I asked her what it does she said 'it sees,' whatever that means."

Karin snorted. "The Byakugan does a lot more than see – it detects chakra so acutely that studied users can see individual tenketsu. There are other sacred techniques, apparently, but they're only passed down to an elite few. The clan is pretty messed up from what I've read. Hell, they still use a caste system. They split their clan into main and branch members. Main members get treated like royalty, branch members get treated like second-class citizens and branded like cattle... I'd bet you anything our little lady is royalty back home."

"Good for her," Suigetsu responded, overwhelmingly irritated by Karin's fixation with Sasuke's little girlfriend, or whatever she was. The water demon truly couldn't care less if she was a Hyuuga main branch member or a two-cent prostitute. She'd taken out Karin and she seemed to be able to keep Sasuke's crazy in check. As far as the white-haired boy was concerned, that meant she was worth having around. Karin would just have to get over her little crush and leave it alone. "Why don't you build her a daisy crown while I do what we're actually supposed to be doing and find us some food."

Before he knew it Suigetsu's face was an airborne splash yet again. Why was it whenever Karin lost her temper he lost his head?

* * *

The group sat quietly, the crackle of the fire and the rustle of the forest loud enough to fill the silence left by lack of conversation. Sasuke and Hinata sat closer to each other than to anyone else, but too far away to be conspiratorial. Karin watched over the small fire as Sasuke's onyx eyes shot the Hyuuga girl sideways glances every now and then. His expression was impossible to read, but his eyes seemed to absorb Hinata's figure with every glance, looking so frequently it was as if he thought she might disappear at a moment's notice. Not once did Sasuke's eyes turn towards Karin. She didn't like it.

The Uzumaki girl suddenly stood up. "Well, this is fascinating and all, but I need to get some air," she announced.

Suigetsu snorted. "Karin, we are outside. How much more air could you get?"

"I was trying to be nice but I really just want to get away from you. I don't make a habit of keeping company with disgusting creatures."

"You were the warden of a jail. You were surrounded by disgusti-"

"Just let her go," Sasuke intervened, not taking his eyes from the fire. The orange flames flickered in his onyx orbs. "It's not worth the energy."

Karin smirked. "Come on, Hinata, let's go," she said, looking down at the girl sitting catty corner from her across the fire.

Hinata's wide, white eyes grew even wider. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm going for a walk and you're coming with me. It's important to use the buddy system, especially when you're wanted criminals."

The redhead watched Sasuke scowl as he looked between the two girls. The Uchiha wasn't stupid - he knew Karin was up to something. The boy opened his mouth but before he could speak up for Hinata, she spoke up for herself. "Okay," she agreed, standing and brushing the dirt off the back of her cloak.

Karin watched Sasuke furtively assess his companion. It didn't take a genius to see that Sasuke was fond of their little Hyuuga princess. Karin was quick to cast judgment – she had her own ideas and fantasies regarding a certain raven-haired Uchiha that a girl in Hinata's position might impede on.

Karin typically didn't bother herself with patients or captives that weren't under her direct care, but after her last encounter with Sasuke she became curious about what exactly was going on at the other hideout. Having had access to all of Orochimaru and Kabuto's files, especially the gray-haired man's medical notes, she'd flipped through the pages regarding one Hyuuga Hinata, the newest resident of their Kusagakure location. The redhead was mostly concerned with her medical records, reading up on the processes Kabuto used on her eyes. Other than that, nothing really stood out regarding the white-eyed girl. Her list of usable jutsus and her stats weren't particularly impressive in any way, some even falling below average. Even so, Sasuke was a formidable ninja and a true prodigy. If he wanted the Hyuuga girl around, there had to be something special about her. Files could only tell you so much. People tended to be different on paper than in person, and Karin intended to learn as much about the Hyuuga girl as possible, especially if she was the "type" Sasuke referred to during their last interaction.

She'd watched the girl closely as they travelled the first day, seeing if she could detect anything unusual about her and coming up empty. The only thing out of the ordinary was how much attention Sasuke paid to her, always touching her arms or her back. Plus constantly just… looking at her. Hinata seemed painfully quiet and more or less unaffected by the rest of the group.

When the first day revealed nothing special regarding the Hyuuga girl, Karin decided she needed a new tactic, so she played dumb with Suigetsu to try and get information out of him. She thought the water demon might have knowledge she didn't, but even he seemed at a loss for information. From what he said, he hadn't witnessed anything that might make Hinata stand out. So, she would just have to figure it out for herself.

Karin wondered if Sasuke would protest the girls going off together, but after a moment the boy just shrugged it away. "We'll be back. C'mon, Hinata." The girl turned and took the lead, jetting off into the forest.

The blind girl followed closely, carefully but easily stepping around fallen limbs and ducking under branches. It was almost eerie how gracefully she maneuvered through the woods. When they'd wandered far enough away from the campsite she was sure the others wouldn't overhear them, Karin began her assault. "So what's your deal, anyway?"

"I'm sorry?" That seemed to be the Hyuuga's preferred way to tell others she didn't understand something. It was such a polished and polite response Karin couldn't help but twitch.

"What's your deal?" she repeated.

Hinata's dark eyebrows knit together over her strange, white eyes. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Karin huffed. Was this girl stupid? "I mean you follow Sasuke around like some obedient little puppy, not smiling, barely even speaking. You hold yourself like you want to melt into the ground. But then out of nowhere you take my legs out from under me and get this bitch attitude about it. Then you go back to acting like it's nothing with this meek, mild, only-speak-when-spoken-to routine. What gives?"

Hinata's face relaxed and she stared right at Karin. Even though she knew the other girl was blind, the redhead found it difficult to meet her eyes straight on. There was something eerie about them.

"In that case, I'm not sure you really want to know."

Karin snorted. "Do not presume to know me," she spat, mocking Hinata by throwing her words back at her.

"Fine, I won't," Hinata replied, her attitude becoming hard and off-putting again. The sudden switch irritated Karin to no end. "But I know you didn't bring me out here to listen to my sob story and do some girly bonding."

Karin smirked. At least the Hyuuga was smart. "You're right, I brought you out here to do this," she said. The redhead leapt forward, aiming to take out Hinata's knees. To her surprise, the girl dodged the attack despite her blindness and Karin sailed through the trees behind her, rebounding off a nearby trunk. She leapt back towards her companion, fist at the ready. If Hinata wasn't going to make things easy, it would be her head next.

Hinata stood still, her back to her opponent. Karin smirked, thinking she had her. When her fist was within inches of the girl's face, however, Hinata leaned sideways, dodging the attack a second time, and swatted at Karin's wrist as it flew past her cheek.

The redhead landed and turned to the white-eyed girl with a sneer. "You bitch." Her hand had gone completely numb. Hinata tossed her hair and Karin caught glimpse of her skin behind the thick bangs: brand-free.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Karin laughed once at that, a rough breathy sound that lacked any humor. "As if you could." Hinata remained silent. "You may think you're slick with your little tricks and your special eyes, but what else do you have? I've read your file, you know. I've read files on all of Kabuto's experiments. Your eyes were an accident, and the subsequent advancements were dumb luck. But you know and I know that you have a limit; your genin record proves it. Do you really think once Sasuke knows what a failure you are he'll let you keep tagging along?"

Karin knew her words were harsh. She expected them to bite. What she didn't expect was for Hinata to remain completely calm and say, "He already knows."

That bit of information genuinely threw Karin for a loop. She'd witnessed Sasuke in action, knew how he felt about bonds and weakness and all that other nonsense. The fact that he would willingly continue to keep Hinata around after disposing of Orochimaru meant that she was either far more powerful than her file let on or she meant far more to Sasuke than Karin had imagined. Both possibilities made the girl uncomfortable.

Well, if Hinata wanted Sasuke she would have to prove she deserved him, and anyone without a backbone didn't deserve the Uchiha survivor. Karin decided to twist the knife even harder.

"What do you think is going to happen long term, Hinata- _sama_?" she asked, hissing the honorific. "The two of you are going to run off into the sunset together? Maybe happily return to Konoha after Sasuke kills Itachi and becomes the village hero?" She laughed dryly and approached the girl, circling her like prey.

"Do you know how hard it is to satisfy someone like Sasuke? Someone who is always looking for the next best thing? I mean think about it: he left Konoha for Orochimaru when it had nothing left for him, and the moment Orochimaru had nothing left to teach, Sasuke eliminated him from the picture. What do you think will happen when you have nothing new to offer him, huh?" Karin leaned in close to Hinata's ear and lowered her voice. "He'll eliminate you, too."

* * *

Hinata's stomach lurched at Karin's words. She heard the unspoken implication: _You're not good enough for him, but I am._ She knew the girl was intentionally trying to hurt her. The Hyuuga may not have been very adept at the relationship circuit, but she was no fool. She knew what jealousy looked like, knew the lengths girls were willing to go to get what and who they wanted. Karin may have been an experienced medical ninja and a jail warden to boot, but even experienced kunoichi could fall prey to boys in more way than one. Boy, did she know that to be true...

Part of her wanted to argue the point, to proclaim Sasuke would never hurt her. But how much certainty was there in that argument? The person who kissed her and carefully handled her bruised body and turned his back when she changed clothing was the same as the one who took out a S-rank ninja and was on the hunt to kill another. All things considered, there was some potential truth to the redhead's words. What did she think was going to happen in the long run? To be honest, she was barely sure what was happening now.

It was obvious that Karin wanted Sasuke. Hinata understood the attraction, but it also baffled her. He was certainly attractive, but beyond that she'd never understood why other girls seemed to fawn over him, especially when he treated them with cordiality at best and a cruel disdain at worst, even back in Konoha. He certainly wasn't particularly warm towards Karin. Even so, she knew Sasuke possessed another side. Maybe the redhead had her own run-in with the softer Sasuke.

But, like she already stated, this was no time for girly bonding.

Seeing no point in either antagonizing or agreeing with her companion, Hinata held out her hand. "Give me your wrist."

"So you can what? Lock up more of my tenketsu? Like hell!" Karin exclaimed.

Hinata sighed. "I already told you, I don't want to hurt you. I just thought you might like the use of your hand back. You're welcome to let them unlock naturally, but your dominant hand will be useless for about 24 hours." She and the feisty redhead certainly weren't going to be friends any time soon, but that didn't mean she had to be unkind. They were, oddly enough, on the same team.

Hinata felt the girl hesitate. When she finally placed her hand in Hinata's palm, her touch was flighty, like she was ready to recoil at a moment's notice. The Hyuuga girl activated her Byakugan and tapped the affected points. Karin stepped back, wiggling her fingers and swirling her wrist a few times.

"That's pretty fucking creepy," she said, looking at Hinata's eyes and nodding towards them.

The Hyuuga girl shrugged and deactivated her doujutsu. She was used to people commenting on her eyes. She'd grown up surrounded by them, but she supposed that to anyone who was seeing them up close and in action for the first time, they could be pretty off-putting. "We should get back to the others."

"Hm." Karin hummed but seemed to agree as she headed back towards their site. Hinata turned and trailed behind, ducking in and around the foliage.

"How do you do that?" Karin's voice came from in front of her.

"Do what?"

"Move like that without being able to see where you're going?"

Hinata stepped over a fallen limb and ducked under a low-hanging branch. "Honestly, I don't even really think about it anymore," she replied. "The longer I go without my sight, the easier it gets. I still see my surroundings, just… differently."

Karin snorted. "I'll admit, that's actually pretty amazing. But also, you're a freak."

Hinata shrugged. She'd been called a freak before, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last time, either.

* * *

As the team travelled the next day, Hinata's mind raced, going over and over her conversation with Karin the evening before. The group walked at a leisurely pace. Hinata figured Sasuke was in no particular rush and also didn't wish to draw attention to their movements. Based on where they'd gone so far, they were either travelling directly through or dangerously close to Fire Country territory. They couldn't be too careful.

She heard Karin's voice, but what exactly the other girl said she didn't know. She wasn't paying any particular attention to the rest of her companions. Sasuke's touch jolted her out of her stupor when his hand came to rest gently on the small of her back. Karin scoffed. She didn't need eyes to know that that her female comrade was staring daggers.

"I can handle him," the Uchiha said, obviously in response to whatever concerns the redhead had just voiced. Hinata deduced it was another skeptical question regarding their final team member, someone named Juugo. Despite her feisty attitude, Karin seemed very uneasy if not more than a little nervous about the man's inclusion and questioned Sasuke about it every chance she got, constantly trying to talk him out of it and looking for reassurance that it was, indeed, a good idea to include him. She'd referred to him as a monster, an experiment, a freak, and a demon, even saying the guy came to Orochimaru of his own accord to be rehabilitated of his killing impulses. From what she said, the Cursed Seal developed by Orochimaru originated from Juugo's genes. That didn't exactly make Hinata excited to meet him, but whoever or whatever Juugo was, Sasuke seemed unconcerned about him despite all of Karin's arguing.

Hinata's back felt warm under Sasuke's touch. He'd been more outwardly affectionate than normal since the Uzumaki girl joined their group. It seemed the Uchiha boy was not oblivious nor immune to Karin's advances, and Hinata noticed that whenever the other girl got too close Sasuke tended to turn his attention towards her instead of the feisty redhead. The Hyuuga girl certainly didn't mind the attention, but it didn't keep her mind from dwelling on Karin's words, either.

"Give it a rest, Karin," Suigetsu interjected, taking a huge slurp from his water bottle. "You've been asking him for three days – the answer hasn't changed. I don't want Juugo with us as much as you, but if Sasuke says he comes, then that's that. Besides, it's not like it mat-"

The boy's sentence was cut off and replaced with a splashing sound. From what Hinata could tell, Karin had shot a fist right through Suigetsu's head.

"Speaking of rest, can we stop? I'm exhausted," the boy asked as if his head hadn't just dissolved into a small puddle and reformed within a matter of seconds. Hinata found Suigetsu's water abilities fascinating and wondered if there was a limit to them. How did you attack a person who could transform into liquid at will? She'd have to be sure and ask sometime.

"How do you ever expect us to get anywhere with you wanting to take breaks all the time?" the redhead exploded, bellowing far louder than was necessary considering the circumstances. Hinata recoiled from the sudden shout. She didn't think Karin's outbursts were something she'd ever get used to.

"I'd like to gain just a little bit more ground before we stop, but we should make camp soon," Sasuke said, effectively cutting through their bickering. "We've entered the mountains, now, which means we'll arrive at the Northern Hideout within a day. Like Karin said, that place is a human experiment lab, and with Orochimaru gone it's difficult to guess what we may encounter. We'll want to be well rested before we approach tomorrow."

Just as she'd done since they started their journey, Hinata activated her Byakugan to seek a place to stop without being asked. "There's some high ground and a sizable clearing about 20 meters northeast," she reported. Sasuke gestured for her to lead the way.

Once they reached the site, everyone dumped their packs on the ground. Hinata listened to the thumps of bags landing on the grass and felt Suigetsu plop down right next to his, taking a sizable drink of water. "Thank goodness," he proclaimed. "It feels so good to sit dow-"

"Suigetsu, Karin," Sasuke announced suddenly, drawing his team's attention. "I need you two to go find something for us to eat."

"Again?" Karin whined.

"Seriously, Sasuke?" the white-haired boy whined. For once the two seemed to be in agreement. Unfortunately, it was short lived. "Why can't Karin go get food by herself?"

"Me?" the girl shouted. "Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it?"

"You two get the food, Hinata and I will set up the site. We each have roles – that's how teams work. Besides," Sasuke said, a mischievous undertone creeping into his voice, "it's important to use the buddy system, especially when you're wanted criminals."

Hinata nearly snorted. Karin made a weak sound in protest before grumbling for Suigetsu to get up. The boy begrudgingly agreed and followed after her. She listened as their footsteps moved away from the site.

Once the pair left, the clearing was oddly silent aside from the ordinary forest sounds. The trees were thinner here – they'd been losing coverage the further up into the mountains they climbed, sometimes becoming completely exposed. If the mountains were remote enough for Orochimaru to use them as his base, there must be very little chance of anyone finding them. Still, they couldn't be too careful.

The Hyuuga girl collected a few stones and some underbrush, setting up a place for a fire. The air was thinner and cooler in the mountains, not to mention the weather seemed to be creeping towards chillier temperatures in general. A breeze rushed through their site and she shivered, grateful for the black cloak hanging around her shoulders. She'd bought her outfit in the middle of summer and the underground lairs were always fairly warm with all the torches, but her clothing was not suited for late fall. She shivered again to think what she would do in winter.

With the pit all set up, Hinata shuffled around her bag and cloak, trying to create something resembling a sleeping space. She listened to a pile of wood drop to the ground and waited for the sudden wave of heat as Sasuke started the fire. It didn't come.

"Why don't you light the fire tonight?"

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I've never made controlled ones. Not like you need for this."

Sasuke walked closer to her, kneeling down at her side. "If you can create a large fireball, you can create a small one. You started small and worked your way up. Now do the opposite. It's just like with your eyes. Think about the normal amount of chakra you use, and reduce it accordingly. You've learned how to release fire," he leaned in closer, "now control it."

Hinata took a steadying breath, partly to recover from Sasuke's voice in her ear and partly to ready herself for the jutsu. She activated her Byakugan and stared intently at the fire, thought of the small blaze required to catch the brush and limbs.

 _Serpent. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger._

Hinata breathed.

The fire roared to life.

"Perfect." She could almost hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice.

Hinata deactivated her doujutsu and sat quietly with Sasuke, listening to the crackle of burning brush and letting the fire warm her. Karin and Suigetsu had only been gone a few minutes and she wondered how long it would take them to return this time. There was no real reason for Sasuke to send them off in the first place, though. They had plenty of food, yet he'd done the same thing the previous two nights as well. She'd shrugged it off initially, but her curiosity couldn't take the questioning any longer.

"Why do you keep sending Karin and Suigetsu off to find food? Don't we have enough rations still from the Eastern Hideout?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. The smirk remained heavy in his tone, as if he'd spent the last several evenings just waiting for her to speak up, to ask that very question. She felt the boy's palm against her cheek as he turned her head towards him. "But they don't know that. Besides, the rations are for emergencies. And I get tired of their company, anyway."

And just like that Hinata was lost.

To be honest, his touch made her body hum. His lips trailed down her neck and every inch he touched seemed to burn, as if fire lived just under his skin. His fingers latched onto her waist, pulling her closer to him. His grip was sure, steady. His mouth moved quickly. The boy acted as if he'd been deprived of air and she was his oxygen.

Part of her protested. This was not the time or place for this kind of interaction. They were fugitives, criminals, simultaneously on the run and on the hunt. But there were other voices clawing for attention. The abandoned, neglected, lonely parts of her pleaded for more. She'd longed her whole life for affection, for intimate connections, and the way Sasuke's fingers heated her skin helped her forget where she was coming from and where they were headed.

Sasuke's teeth tugged her bottom lip. The lonely voices yelled louder.

Hinata's body rotated and her arms snaked around his neck as she tilted her head. She sighed. A violent chill wracked her body as the black cloak that had been keeping her warm dropped to the ground. Sasuke's mouth crawled farther down her neckline and his hands traveled south to touch the exposed skin of her abdomen. She knew her most updated wardrobe left very little to the imagination. Hinata's breath quickened and she thought she heard a low growl leave Sasuke's lips. The grip on her waist tightened, his fingers digging into her sides, his touch suddenly and frighteningly desperate. Sasuke's tongue lashed out, dipping quickly into the exposed skin between her breasts.

Hinata inhaled sharply and pushed Sasuke away. His grip on her hips loosened and she felt his lips leave her skin. Her mind raced, wanting to simultaneously push him further away from her and pull him back in.

"Bad?" He asked. For someone so cold the Uchiha boy's voice came out more hesitant than she'd ever imagined him capable of. He spoke like he was afraid he'd broken something important. Hinata almost laughed. Uchiha Sasuke: capable of murdering an S-class criminal but genuinely cautious about crossing her personal physical boundaries.

"No," Hinata assured him. She felt him relax. The girl found it oddly comforting to know that she had the power to tell him no, and even more comforting to find he listened.

"What then?"

Hinata struggled for words, her practicality drowning out the lonely, needy voices within her. "It's just... confusing."

Sasuke's fingers released her waist and moved to her shoulders and arms, aimlessly tracing patterns across her skin. His touch could be so gentle for someone she knew to be so deadly. Their... whatever-it-was was so full of confusion and vague assumptions and less than ordinary circumstances that the gesture felt out of place in its innocuous normalcy. For a moment she could almost pretend they were just ordinary teenagers instead of any of the other labels that defined them: ninjas, traitors, runaways, heirs.

She expected Sasuke to scoff at her, to run away from his feelings and either respond with something snarky or not respond at all. What she got instead surprised her.

"Secret for secret?" he asked. His voice was timid.

"Secret for secret," the Hyuuga girl agreed. A lump grew in her throat in anticipation.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She knew her skin was covered in goosebumps, but whether from the breeze or from the boy's touch she couldn't be sure. The friction of his hands warmed her up slightly, though, and the bumps receded. Sasuke's hands came to rest on her elbows. His thumbs swiped gentle circles on her inner arms.

"Back in the village, when I was on Team Seven, there was a period of time when I thought I could be happy there. There were moments when working with a team felt fulfilling, like I had a purpose brighter than the darkness of my past. When the Sound Four approached me, they reminded me how weak I was, how weak I had always been. They reminded me of what Itachi did to my family. The dobe and Kakashi and Sakura... they wanted to be my family, and I tried to fool myself into believing they could be, but they weren't. My family was dead. When I left to join Orochimaru, my path was crystal clear. I spent every day entirely sure of my path, completely unwavering. Then you showed up, and I don't think I've ever been more confused in my life."

It was that first confession all over again. Hinata gulped - Sasuke's vulnerability made her uncomfortable. His thumbs continued to rub her forearms.

"I'm not an idiot. I know I can be a cold-hearted asshole. I've spent so much time acting like one, perhaps it's just who I am now. But something about you..." the Uchiha boy paused in his movements and Hinata could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"You actually remind me of my mother," the boy admitted. Hinata's brows knit together. "I admit it is odd to kiss you and then tell you that, but I think that's what saved you initially. The dark hair, the angle of your face, your quiet resilience... It took me a while to consciously put the pieces together, but once I did I couldn't get her face out of my head when I tried to imagine you dead." Hinata flinched. His words reminded her how close she'd been to death. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then, but nothing had changed; she was still entirely at his mercy.

"I spent so much time in the Sound it began to seep into my being. Sound ninja don't care who or what they ruin. They kill for sport, and their disregard for human life began to permeate my thinking, too. Then you showed up, weak and dehydrated and treacherously silent and wearing that fucking protector around your neck... I hated every inch of you. And I still couldn't kill you. Despite the Sound's teachings, I couldn't be like them. I wouldn't be."

Sasuke's hands traveled down until they found her own. He took them and resumed rubbing circles with his thumbs, this time on the backs of her hands. Despite their other physical interactions, the gesture felt oddly intimate. For the first time in a long time, Hinata blushed. "There was unexplainable mercy in that moment, and that mercy made me feel human. You made me feel human." Sasuke's voice sounded like his mind was far off.

"I told you before, I felt like I was going crazy before you arrived. I didn't care what I had to do in order to kill Itachi, even if it meant becoming less human and more monster. I admit I'm still quite confused about a lot of things myself. This… _is_ confusing. But there are two things I know for sure." One of Sasuke's hands left hers and reached up, taking her chin between his fingers. "I will kill my brother, or I will die trying. And at least until that day arrives I want you by my side."

* * *

Sasuke looked at the girl before him. A subtle blush fell across her cheeks, turning her porcelain skin the faintest shade of pink. He felt her palm incased in his and marveled at how something so delicate could be so deadly. Hinata's hands had grown calloused over the last few months as she worked with her muchi, but they still felt small and gentle in his.

He wanted to kill his brother – Itachi deserved to die – but he didn't want to be a monster. He didn't want to be another Orochimaru, killing whoever stood in his way at any given moment. Though he'd been forced into a strange sort of exile for self-preservation purposes and often strayed away from his emotions, Hinata brought out something deeper in him. She was different, and even though he'd fought it for a long time, Sasuke had known it since the moment he spared her life. She deserved to know it, too. There was something inexplicably good about her that both pushed Sasuke away and drew him towards her. He didn't know what might happen long term – the only long-term goals he thought about were getting his revenge and restoring his clan if he didn't die during the first task – but he did know what he wanted right then: her.

Behind her, the last rays of light filtered through the trees, an orange glow shining through and causing the clearing to glow. They'd chosen high ground, preferring to detect any approaching groups or individuals, enemy or otherwise, and knew that just beyond the tree line was a cliff. A particularly wide gap in the foliage allowed him to see out to the horizon. A small village twinkled far off in a distant valley, lights coming to life as the sun sank below the horizon. He wished she could see it.

It was her turn to share. "Secret for secret."

"I think I'm just a phase for you." The statement was so blunt and delivered so emotionlessly it took Sasuke off guard. He'd just shared more of his inner thoughts with her than he'd shared with any single person in his living memory and she thought she was a phase? She had to be joking. He'd learned to read her during the months they'd spent together, both of them slowly letting their guards down, becoming comfortable showing pieces of themselves and learning to interpret the slightest nuances in the other's behavior. Even just moments before he'd watched her resolve slip away towards abandon as his lips explored her skin, but the abandon was gone and the resolve had returned. Hinata's ability to appear unaffected when she wished, like now, remained intact. It drove Sasuke insane.

"When something no longer interests you, you leave it. I… I'm not outgoing or daring. I'm not Karin." So, he thought, that's what this is really about. Hinata had seemed even quieter than usual since the redheaded girl joined their crew – now he knew why. "She's loud, but if you selected her for your team she must be an exceptional ninja. She's not afraid of being bold. She's beautiful..." The Hyuuga's controlled, hollow voice wavered.

There was something unsettling about Hinata's words. She tried to detach but her neutrality was crumbling. Sasuke had seen the girl struggle, but he'd never seen her insecurity show as plainly as it did in that moment. She was right, in a way: Karin was an exceptionally talented ninja, and bold was one word for her personality, but Hinata's abilities were nothing to sneeze at. She was the first non-Uchiha to learn the Great Fireball jutsu, for heaven's sakes, and Sasuke had no doubt the girl could do anything she put her mind to. Not to mention her quiet confidence was preferable to Karin's brashness, in his opinion.

Aside from that, her comment on the other girl's level of attractiveness was, to Sasuke, unnecessary, out of place, and not entirely accurate. Beautiful was not a word that frequented the boy's vocabulary, and it certainly didn't make it onto the list of adjectives he used to describe Karin. But Hinata… He looked her up and down, inspected her wide eyes and full lips, swollen from kissing. He looked at her body, the fullness of her, remembered the way her muscles moved when she'd lifted her shirt over her head, the way her entire being seemed to dance during combat… Though her looks were the least significant part of his attraction to her, Sasuke had to admit Hinata was a prime physical specimen. He'd never paid much attention to the feminine form, but if he had to describe the Hyuuga girl he wasn't sure beautiful would be enough to accurately describe her appearance.

Sasuke, though not particularly practiced in the way of women, was also not naive enough to be ignorant of Hinata's meaning, though. Karin's advances had always been bothersome, but since gathering the redheaded girl for his team her actions seemed even more annoying and forward. He had hoped his favoritism towards Hinata would deter Karin's behavior. Unfortunately, it seemed having another girl in their midst only elicited the opposite effect. Karin, though she tried to act nonchalant, clearly saw the situation as a challenge and her antics did not go unnoticed.

The Uchiha boy wanted to tell Hinata those things: that she was beyond beautiful and even aside from that her strength and goodness and quiet boldness drew him to her far more than any part of Karin. But the Uchiha could only handle so much emotion in one evening and was not a proponent of doling out random compliments. He would tell her some other time. Instead he released her chin and took her other hand in his. "You don't need to worry about her," he assured the white-eyed girl before him. She didn't seem so certain.

"She wants you."

"I don't want her."

Hinata was quiet for a moment. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

Her voice was soft, almost like she was afraid of the answer but knew she had to ask anyway. "Look at me," he instructed, fully realizing the irony in his statement. Even so, Hinata lifted her head, her marble eyes piercing through him.

Jealousy was an irrational emotion. But, having experienced it himself on occasion and holding a soft spot in his heart for the midnight-haired Hyuuga, Sasuke knew he had to use whatever delicacy he could muster to handle the current situation. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, hoping actions would speak louder than anything he could say, but was met with a cool disregard.

Hinata pivoted her head, turning her face away and breaking their connection. "No... What do you really want?"

The rejection left Sasuke staggering for a moment. It was certainly a huge leap from her response to his touch earlier. The Uchiha boy silently cursed Karin, certain she'd placed the insecure thoughts in Hinata's head during their "walk" the night before.

Quickly recovering and pushing down the swelling feeling overtaking his throat, he swallowed hard and looked past her out towards the quickly darkening horizon. The word came to him before the thought even fully formed in his head. "Revenge."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully, as if she expected that exact answer. "For your clan, you wish to kill your brother."

"Hn." The boy's acknowledgment was an affirmation. The two were silent, a breeze rustling the brush and leaves around them as night shifted closer. The fire popped.

"Will that make you happy?" Again, Hinata took him off guard. Sasuke leaned away from her, thinking hard about her question. Apparently there was more going on with her than just a little jealousy. Would killing Itachi make him happy? He'd honestly never thought about it. "My goal has never been to be happy. My goal is now and has always been to destroy Itachi."

A memory hit him like a ton of bricks as his first day introductions with Team 7 came rushing through: Kakashi running late and revealing little about himself; Naruto with his babble about ramen and becoming Hokage; Sakura with her squealing and blushing. Even then Sasuke knew what he would do, and few days since then had passed when that aim left his mind.

 _It's not a dream because I will make it a reality._ And he would.

"Hn?" Hinata was speaking again, pulling Sasuke from his reverie.

The girl sighed heavily. "I said, when you've completed your mission, when Itachi is... Dead. When it's all over, what will you do?"

"Restore my clan." His goal had always been two-fold, with the latter part coming secondary to eliminating his brother. Apparently the restoration of the Uchiha was not a topic Hinata wished to discuss further as she reached down and lifted her cloak back around her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm against the evening chill. She tucked her arms under the cloth and Sasuke watched a deep-set sorrow fall upon her.

"I have a sibling. A sister," she said, her voice steadier than her demeanor might imply. "Younger, but more favored by my father. I don't remember a time in my life when I was happier than the day Hanabi was born. I spent as much time with her as possible when we were young, but things changed the moment she was old enough to train. We became estranged quickly. She was stronger, more able, more... Hyuuga. Her advancement was the reason I was overlooked and stripped of my title. She's five years my junior, and still I could never compare in my father's eyes, no matter how much I tried."

Stripped of her title? The Uchiha's mind spun, trying to remember if she'd told him that before. When she'd revealed her real name, Hinata called herself the heiress. Was she lying then, too? Or was it more complicated than that? If the girl thought he'd read her file, then she must've believed he already knew. _"The truth about who I am is… Had you known, I would've been dismissed and disposed of immediately. Kabuto has an entire file on me in his office. I think once you read it you'll understand why I lied."_ Sasuke had spent countless hours following that conversation trying to decide if he should read that file or not, finally deciding not to. Now he wondered what else he could've learned about the girl before him.

Sasuke listened to Hinata relay her story, confused at her trajectory or reason but finding her tale hauntingly familiar. "I love my sister. When my father would pit us against each other, I could never bring myself to harm her. Hanabi, on the other hand, never had a problem harming me. Neither did my father, for that matter." She exhaled a breathy, bitter laugh. "Neji-niisan picked up my father's temper for a while as well." Hinata rubbed her chest absently, as if something there pained her. "It seemed the people I loved most, or was supposed to love most, were the ones most intent on hurting me... Even so, I suppose what I'm saying is that there is a special bond between siblings, a bond I understand and cherish. And admittedly I cannot foresee any way in which Hanabi, or Neji for that matter, could hurt me so badly that I would not seek reconciliation. So to hear you speak so disdainfully of your brother... Saddens me."

So that's where she was going. Sasuke barked a humorless laugh, his earlier tenderness abruptly dissolving to reveal the cold demeanor underneath. To hear her speak of bonds and reconciliation was almost comical. As if those things meant anything. "Your sister didn't murder your entire family, strip you of everything you cherish, and leave you to suffer abandoned and alone."

"No, she didn't. Still, to kill the way he did... Sasuke, you were a child, and clans have agendas. Did it ever occur to you that there was something deeper behind Itachi's attack? That maybe he had a reas-"

Sasuke tensed, clenching his fists. "Do not pretend to know about him, or me for that matter." Hinata's words had lit a fire in Sasuke's stomach, and not the same kind of fire that made him want to carry her away and kiss her until she couldn't breath properly. No, this fire was one of rage, one that quickly became uncontainable. How dare she take his vulnerability and use the moment to question him about Itachi?

"Itachi didn't just kill our family - he slaughtered them. He is a power-hungry demon who killed to prove he was as strong as he believed himself to be and nothing more. His distaste for weakness drove him to murder dozens of people in cold blood - blood he shared. He is not my brother, he is a monster."

Not far off he heard the unnatural sound of people moving through trees that signaled Karin and Suigetsu's return. He stood, towering over her, and lowered his voice so the other two wouldn't overhear him. Even as he said them he knew that his words were a harsh lie. Regardless, no matter what else she made him feel, he would not tolerate sympathizing with that scum. Hinata needed to know he was serious.

"Defend him again, and I will not hesitate to assign you to the same fate."


	5. Team

**Chapter 30: Team**  
" _I wanted movement and not a calm course of existence. I wanted excitement and danger and the chance to sacrifice myself for my love."_ _– Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

Hinata huddled tightly in her cloak and peered around their camp, Byakugan active as she took the final watch shift of the night. The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon and her travelling companions appeared to be sleeping soundly. Sasuke slept with his back to her and the remains of their fire from the night before separated them, the pit as cold as the Uchiha's attitude. Another brisk breeze rushed through their site, kicking up some of the gray ash and swirling it through the air. Hinata thought of how warm she felt under Sasuke touch and longed to tuck herself in beside him. Unfortunately, after his threat the evening before, she didn't think that was such a good idea.

What she'd said to him the night before must've truly upset him – he didn't so much as step near her the rest of the evening. Despite his cold shoulder and cruel threat, she didn't regret voicing her opinion. Given, it was a bold thing to suggest, but Hinata spent so much of her life afraid to speak up, she wasn't going to regret finding her voice now.

In all honesty, the girl had given a lot of thought to the entire situation since first hearing Sasuke speak of his brother and certain parts of the story just didn't add up. For instance, why spare Sasuke and none of the other Uchiha children? Sasuke could not have been the only Uchiha child at that time, and if Itachi really did slaughter the clan just to prove that he could do so, surely killing children didn't prove anything. If he wished to prove his strength, why not only take out the other able-bodied, war-ready adults? But instead, the only one he'd saved was his younger brother. The rest of the clan, children and elders included, were entirely wiped out.

Being an older sister herself, Hinata knew a thing or two about brotherly and sisterly bonds. Older siblings understood their younger siblings, despite what their grievances and differences may be. When it came down to the wire, they looked out for each other, no matter their estrangement. They didn't go killing the rest of their family and leaving their siblings stranded and alone with no one to look after them for essentially no reason. Only a true maniac would do that. Hinata had heard many things about Uchiha Itachi over the years – genius, mastermind, murderer – but none of the stories led her to believe him insane. Quite the opposite, really.

Maybe she had it all wrong, though. Perhaps Itachi really was just the power hungry murderer Sasuke believed him to be. But even so, in Hinata's experience even the most cruel-hearted people had a soft spot for somebody. For the elder Uchiha brother, it was his younger sibling alone who was allowed to survive the massacre. She found it difficult to believe that if Itachi had no problem killing their entire clan that night he only left Sasuke alive so the two could fight it out and see who could kill whom later in life. She'd spent enough time around shinobi to know that some people certainly go looking for trouble, but unless Itachi truly was no more than a murderous psychopath, nobody wanted a good fight that badly.

Also, she'd grown up in a prestigious family. She understood how clan politics worked – families, like individuals, harbored their own agendas. Civil disputes broke out among the Hyuuga elders more often than even distant members of the clan knew, let alone the rest of the village. And while she had more than her fair share of reasons to lash out against her clansmen, Hinata couldn't imagine anything that would drive her to slaughter them all. The crimes of a few never warranted punishment for the many. Even Sasuke's moral compass, regardless of how crooked it might be from time to time, only led him to pursue those who personally harmed him or those he cared about in some way. If the Uchiha massacre was more than a just show of power, something seriously treacherous must've been circulating. What though, she couldn't imagine.

Deciding to brave the brisk morning air, Hinata stood and brushed away the stray pieces of dirt and leaves that stuck to her skin before securing her cloak tightly around her shoulders. She'd usually run through her routine, but the girl feared her movements would wake the others. She wanted to enjoy some peace before Karin and Suigetsu awoke. Those two never seemed to stop bickering.

Instead of practice, Hinata decided to start her day with a different type of study. Digging deeply into her pack she pulled out the small, black journal she'd been filling with anything and everything that interested her from Kabuto's collection. She didn't get very far into the pages before they were forced to flee the Eastern Hideout, but she did record what she could, most of which included recipes. The forest wasn't as thick here as some of the other places they'd travelled, but she figured it was as good a place as any to search for ingredients. If anything, she'd spotted a wild lavender patch not to far off and she was running low on her perfumed ointment.

* * *

"All the guards are dead," Karin said. They'd already encountered one fallen guard – it seemed the others met the same fate. "It's a complete prison break."

"Looks like we have our hands full." A malicious smirk graced Suigetsu's lips as he observed the scene in front of them, his pointed teeth flashing. He seemed far too excited about so many dead people. The four-man team stood face-to-face with a hoard of misshapen and deformed humanoids, all with sickly, grey skin and unique, black tattoos crawling across their bodies. Hinata observed them through her Byakugan, overwhelmed by the massive amount of chakra present among their ranks.

"Karin," Sasuke barked.

The redhead seemed to know what he was asking. "Juugo isn't with them. They're Cursed Seal Level Two experiments, completely out of control and unrestrained," Karin informed them, securing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "The wardens here must've ditched after they heard about Orochimaru."

"We should take care of them before they make their way down the mountain," Sasuke suggested, pulling his katana from its sheath. "Suigetsu, you and I will deal with this. Karin, Hinata, go find the keys so we can release Juugo once we find him."

Suigetsu smiled even wider, unleashing Kubikiribōchō from its belt. "I've been itching for a fight. Time to go crazy."

Sasuke side-eyed the water demon. "Don't hit any vitals – only incapacitate them."

Suigetsu scoffed, giving his broadsword a healthy swing. "After all the shit with Orochimaru, I was beginning to question your roots, but now I know you really must be from Konoha. You're too soft if you don't want to kill these guys."

Hinata watched Sasuke's reaction carefully, waiting to see what he'd do. Instead of arguing with his watery friend, the boy simply jumped into action. He disappeared into the fray so quickly Hinata's Byakugan could barely keep up with him. Suigetsu wasted no time in following him into the melee.

"C'mon, Princess," Karin ordered, begrudgingly gesturing for Hinata to follow her. The Hyuuga girl didn't argue with an opportunity to get away from the mass of murderous intent resonating from the hoard.

The girls backtracked away from the fray and circled around the far side of the hideout. Like the Southern Hideout, Orochimaru's northern lair was much more conspicuous than his underground locations. She followed the redhead up the side of the rock face, entering the mountainside through a carved doorway.

The inside of the lair was eerily quiet, only the high-altitude winds moaning as they passed through the breezeways made any sound other than their footsteps. Karin stepped quickly through the fortress, seeming to know her way around. Hinata figured that as one of Orochimaru's subordinates, she must've been privy to quite a bit of information, including extensive knowledge of his different lairs and their layouts.

She'd been through quite an ordeal since arriving at the Kusagakure lair all those months ago, but the whole morning had Hinata on edge. It didn't take a specialized sensor like Karin to feel the killing intent lingering in and around the hideout and their encounter with the cursed seal escapees certainly had Hinata on her toes. The mass contained enough chakra and murderous intent for any trained genin to detect it. The dark-haired girl was glad to be inside the lair and not out facing those things, but even inside their dark chakra lingered, heavy and thick.

Not to mention Sasuke hadn't so much as looked at her, let alone touched her, all morning. She tried to speak to him at breakfast, but it appeared his chilly attitude from the night before carried over into the day. The Uchiha would not be quick to forgive Hinata for her treacherous insinuations. Part of her didn't believe him - the Hyuuga girl struggled to believe Sasuke would so much as harm her, let alone kill her. But she had to keep reminding herself that no matter how much special attention she received or how many pretty words he said to her, Sasuke was deadly. He'd shocked her just for show once before. How much further would he go if he actually _wanted_ to hurt her? How seriously she should take the threat she wasn't sure, but she figured it was better not to take any chances.

Karin, on the other hand, seemed too at ease. That put Hinata even further on edge, for someone to be so nonchalant about such murderous creatures. She kept her Byakugan active to keep an eye out for any lingering prisoners. An erratic chakra flair buried deep within the Northern Hideout grabbed her attention, but Karin was on a warpath to retrieve the keys as Sasuke instructed. She seemed to know her way around the lair quite easily, and while Hinata knew that Karin could sense any oncoming dangers, she continued to keep a lookout herself.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Karin asked in a voice far too teasing and light hearted to fit the situation. "Scared of a few monsters?" The redhead laughed as if she encountered them every day. Hinata wondered if being the warden of a prison and a subordinate of a psychopath made one numb to such things. "Or maybe you're just upset our fearless leader doesn't seem to want you by his side? I knew he'd grow bored with you, I just didn't realize how quickly it would happen. If you're lucky, maybe he'll grow fond of you again. In the meantime, though, you're with me. Aren't you lucky?" The girl laughed again. So, Karin noticed Sasuke wasn't treating her as warmly that morning. Leave it to the Uzumaki girl to be surrounded by villains that could kill her in a heartbeat and still find an opportunity to make Hinata feel insignificant. At least Sasuke's cold shoulder brought somebody joy.

The pair approached a small room where Karin burst through the door unceremoniously. Hinata waited outside while her companion retrieved the keys, using her Byakugan in the meantime to observe the fray where they'd left Sasuke and Suigetsu. To her surprise, Sasuke was sheathing his katana and Suigetsu was belting Kubikiribōchō back around his chest. Around them, the forms that had moments before been grotesque and powerful creatures now lay on the ground at the boys' feet, reduced to a pile of fallen but breathing bodies returned to their normal human appearances. The fact that the two boys could take them out so quickly shocked Hinata and she felt the diminished weight of killing intent around her. Still, something strong lingered in the lair.

"They're going this way," she said to her redheaded companion when she exited the room, keys in hand and jangling at her side. "We should meet up with them before we go get Juugo."

"I know very well where they are," Karin exclaimed, her temper flaring. She stomped past Hinata, hitting the girl hard with her shoulder as she walked by and taking off toward where the boys were headed, hoping to intercept them. Hinata, not seeing any point in arguing with Karin, followed closely behind.

"Those guys are lucky you're actually a softy," she heard Suigetsu say, the boy's voice echoing from around the corner before he actually came into view. "If I had my way, none of them would still be breathing. I've been dying to see what this sword can actually do, and that was a perfect opportunity - wasted."

The two girls met up with the other half of their party at a junction. When they came into view, Hinata noticed that Sasuke remained persistent in his attempt to act like she didn't exist.

"Did you guys get the key?" the white-haired boy asked.

Karin held the keys up in his face. "Of course we got the key, dumbass," she exclaimed, adjusting her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. They flashed in the light and Hinata felt a weird sense of déjà vu as she remembered Kabuto's lenses reacting the exact same way. "We wouldn't've met up with you if we didn't."

"Which way?" Sasuke asked before the two could start their bickering.

Karin shot a nasty glare in Suigetsu's direction before responding. "This way," she said, taking a left and heading further into the heart of the mountain. With their team fully assembled again, Hinata released her Byakugan. There were enough of them now she didn't need to keep watch. Besides, this way she wouldn't notice Sasuke's averted eyes as he continued to give her the cold shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the fallen bodies around him as they returned to normal, their grotesque features and cursed seal markings receding. He felt bad for them, honestly. The Uchiha boy knew what it was like to be overtaken by the power of the seal, understood what kind of mania wielding that power could send one into. Not everyone could control it.

The men around him groaned. It seemed Suigetsu, despite his bloodlust, managed to follow orders at least. "Let's meet up with the girls," he instructed, heading into the hideout through a tunnel cut into the side of the mountain. The water demon followed suit, belting his sword back into place. It didn't take long for the two groups to meet up. When they intersected, Sasuke saw Hinata's Byakugan was active and immediately diverted his eyes. Even though he didn't mean it, the threat he'd issued lingered between them and he wouldn't be quick to forgive her. The suggestions she made were traitorous – she deserved to stew for a while.

Karin pointed them in the direction of Juugo's cell and the group moved toward it. They soon approached a heavy metal door with multiple locks doubly protected with two solid steel chains across the front in an "X" shape. Sasuke almost laughed; the guards meant well, but if Juugo wanted out not even a steel door could hold him.

The redheaded girl pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the multiple padlocks and chains, allowing them to drop to the floor. "I'll open it," she said, reaching for the handle.

Sasuke cut in front of her, intercepting her grab. "No, I'll do it. Everyone else, stand back." The Uchiha boy knew of Juugo, but had never actually met him. He knew what kind of power the guy held, though, and understood what he was truly capable of. That curse, that killing intent, flowed through his own veins.

Sasuke pulled on the handle, letting the door swing open slowly and peeking in through the small crack. Once he was in view, a loud shout rang out from inside the cell. "Kill!" came a manic voice. Behind him, Karin shouted as he flung the door open and crouched low, jumping into action. Juugo was already starting to transform, the original, geometric patterning of the curse inching across his skin and a feverish look in his eyes.

Sasuke dodged the first swing as Juugo stumbled towards him and out into the hall, chain rattling and ball scraping across the concrete as the older boy easily dragged it along the floor. His heart skipped a quick beat, knowing Hinata and the others were nearby, but luckily it seemed the orange-haired man was intent on killing him. His companions scattered away from the fight. Juugo swung at Sasuke again, easily knocking his katana to the side with his fully-transformed half. The Uchiha knew it would take more than swordplay to calm his opponent.

He slid his katana back into its sheath and focused his chakra in his shoulder, feeling the transformation begin just as Juugo's fist slammed into his chest, knocking him against the wall. Debris flew in all directions and the force of the hit sent Hinata and Karin sprawling, both girls knocked to the ground. The redhead shouted his name in concern and he thought he heard Hinata gasp. Sasuke remembered once telling the Hyuuga that if all went well, if she was lucky, she'd never have to see the cursed seal. Unfortunately, collecting Juugo required a little boost.

One mottled, gray wing curled around his body and caught the orange-haired boy's massive arm. Juugo pulled back. "Another one of my copies?" he boomed, simultaneously intrigued and outraged. "I have to admit, you're something to be able to achieve a partial transformation," he said, regarding Sasuke's right arm. "You're good at controlling the cursed seal."

Sasuke felt the flames licking his skin, continuing to change him as they crawled across his body. "I have no intention of fighting. I just want to talk with you, Juugo," he said as calmly as possible.

"You're strong! The first copy of this caliber since Kimimaro!" the boy exclaimed, acting as if he didn't even hear Sasuke's words. And maybe he didn't. This was going to take more energy than the Uchiha had hoped. He took another swing but before Juugo's fist made an impact, Sasuke heard a metallic clank.

Suigetsu had intervened, throwing his newly acquired sword into the fray. Kubikiribōchō made contact with Juugo's arm and the two boys bounced off each other. If anything, the water demon's action momentarily distracted the orange-haired boy's rampage. "I want to take this guy," Suigetsu said, a little too eager to fight.

Sasuke reigned in the cursed seal, the flames and his large winged hand receding back into his shoulder. "Stop, Suigetsu. We didn't come here to fight," he instructed, trying to subdue his companion's zealous behavior. "I'll talk to him."

"He isn't exactly the kind of guy who can be talked into things," Suigetsu countered. "You just have to take him by force."

"So you're Suigetsu? I remember now!" Juugo boomed, his rage quickly returning. Only this time the boy's energy focused on Suigetsu as he aimed his monstrous fist toward the water demon. Scaly skin met steel as Juugo's arm clashed against Suigetsu's sword.

"Both of you, stop it," Sasuke said, venom in his voice. He would not put up with this nonsense. Even still, the two boys dove at each other again. Karin was back on her feet, watching the fight intensely while Hinata stood too close to the fight for comfort, Byakugan reactivated and a hard expression on her face. A wayward pass of Kubikiribōchō flew dangerously close to the Hyuuga girl's face, causing her to stumble back. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and snakes flew from his sleeve, wrapping around Suigetsu and Juugo's bodies. The two fighters froze in their stances mid-clash, constricted by the snakes' hold.

"You two… Do you want me to kill you?" Sasuke asked. He felt the chill fall across the hall from his startling words. The Uchiha boy didn't want to off his chosen companions, but the fighting and insubordination would not be tolerated among his ranks. Hinata stared straight at him and he met her eyes for the first time that day as the white serpents receded back into his sleeves. He knew the killing intent emanating from his being was darker even than what they'd felt outside, and her marble eyes never left his. Sasuke wondered briefly what she must think, to see him so cruel.

To his left, Juugo's curse marks began receding. The boy was quickly returning to his normal state. Soon, a new kind of panic set in. The orange-haired man shook and turned his head side to side, quickly observing his surroundings before letting out a yell and rushing back into his cell. The metal barrier slammed behind him.

"Hurry up and lock the door!" he shouted from his room, panic clear in voice.

"I didn't come to lock you back up – I came to let you out," Sasuke informed him. "Come with me."

"He's so scared…" Sasuke turned to look at the girl who had spoken. Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper, but her eyes stared straight at the wall. She was clearly observing Juugo using her Byakugan. "He's just huddled in the corner. His heartbeat is extremely high."

"I don't want to kill any more people!" Juugo's muffled voice came from behind the door. "I don't want to go outside. Please… Please just leave me alone…"

"What a split personality," Suigetsu observed, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's not afraid of you and he doesn't have a split personality," Karin huffed. Hinata's eyes didn't leave the wall, but Sasuke turned his attention from the Hyuuga girl to the redhead. "I told you, Juugo's intent to kill is completely out of his control. He can't do anything about it – it just takes over. He doesn't really want to kill anyone."

"I don't know when the urge will return… When I'll want to kill another person…" Juugo's voice shook. "Just lock me up, already!"

Suigetsu scoffed. "I told you he wouldn't want to talk, Sasuke. No way this guy is coming with us. I couldn't put up with this bullshit anyway."

"What do you guys even want with me?" the boy shouted from inside his cell.

The Uchiha approached the door and pulled it open. Light fell in from the hallway, dividing Juugo's figure in half. Even back to normal he was a hulking figure, tall and broad-shouldered. He sat huddled in the corner of the room with his fingers buried deep in his orange hair, very obviously distraught by his most recent outburst. Sasuke was not one to condone useless killing and there was certainly already enough manpower present among the other members of his assembled team, but Juugo's abilities were desirable for completing his mission. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

"Orochimaru has crumbled and this base will soon follow," Sasuke said, his voice echoing strangely around the small cell. "If you stay here, you'll die."

Juugo shook his head forlornly. "I don't care. Death would be better – I'd never have to worry about killing anyone else."

Sasuke heard the pain in the boy's voice. His affliction clearly ate away at him, but the Uchiha survivor was in no mood for dramatics. "Calm down and listen to me. I can stop you. If you come with us, I will be your prison, so to speak."

Juugo nearly laughed at that. "What the hell can you do? The only person who can stop me is Kimimaro. If he isn't here, I'm not coming out."

"Kimimaro..? The Kaguya?" Suigetsu asked.

"Kimimaro and Juugo were always kept together. They were a couple of Orochimaru's favorite subjects," Karin responded. "He was an interesting guy: outrageously talented, zealously devoted to serving and furthering Orochimaru's cause, and strong enough that he was the only one able to stop Juugo's wild rampages. He was probably the only guy in this entire place who would've come with us willingly."

The berserker's head peeked up at their conversation. "'He was'…?"

Sasuke met Juugo's eyes. "Kimimaro is dead." The boy's eyes widened. Sasuke could see the shock and sadness that filled him. Being the only one who could stop him, the Kaguya boy was probably Juugo's only friend, the only person he felt comfortable around. And here he was delivering the news of that man's death. "He died for me."

"For you…?" Juugo's brows knit together before lifting again, his eyes growing even larger. "Then you are Uchiha Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy nodded. Juugo was quiet for a moment, considering. Sasuke's name must've sparked something in him, though, because he rose quietly from the corner of his cell and walked into the hall. He peered around at the small group before his eyes settled on Sasuke. "I'll come with you."

Sasuke smirked. He'd won Juugo over. His team was complete.

* * *

"Let's go," Sasuke instructed, turning on his heel and starting down the hall. Hinata tried to process what she'd just seen. Apparently, whoever this Kimimaro guy was he held quite a bit of sway over Juugo. Just telling him the Kaguya sacrificed himself to obtain Sasuke was enough to change the boy's mind.

Hinata thought about what she'd just witnessed, everything from the orange-haired boy's own outburst to Sasuke's partial transformation using the Cursed Seal. She thought of the killing intent present between the two of them and shivered. The Uchiha once told her if she was lucky she'd never have to see him use the Cursed Seal, but now she had seen it and she couldn't get the mental image out of her mind. If he was indeed strong enough to stop Juugo's rampages, then Sasuke held far more power than she had yet witnessed. The thought both terrified and fascinated her.

The group moved to follow after Sasuke. She didn't require her Byakugan for the walk back, but after everything she'd just experienced Hinata wasn't going to drop her guard anytime soon. Besides that, as much as she wanted out of the Northern Hideout and away from the weight of all the residual killing intent, she'd spotted something earlier during her walk with Karin that she wanted to explore further.

"Ano… Go ahead. I'll meet you outside," she spoke up from the back of the group, still standing just outside Juugo's now-empty cell. Sasuke stopped and turned on his heel. He'd looked at her during his transformation, but he addressed her directly for the first time that day.

"Where are you going?" The Uchiha knew she didn't know her way around the Northern Hideout. The suspicion was clear in his voice.

"I saw something earlier I want to take a closer look at," she said honestly, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

The boy cocked an eyebrow but didn't try to stop her. He turned again, starting back down the hall once more. "Fine. Suigetsu, go with her."

"What? Why?" the water demon asked lazily. Juugo passed a glance between all of them, clearly confused by their dynamic.

"I'm sure our little princess will be fine by herself," Karin spoke up. It was the first time Hinata heard the redhead advocate for the sharp-toothed boy. "I don't sense any other presences, and even if I'm wrong, she can see attacks coming."

Sasuke didn't stop walking. He waved a hand dismissively. "Do whatever you want, but be outside in ten minutes or we will leave without you."

A devilish gleam came across Karin's face when she heard that. Hinata knew her other female companion would just love an excuse to leave her behind. Eliminating the other female presence would definitely give her a better shot at getting the kind of attention she wanted from Sasuke. The Hyuuga girl would not be intentionally giving her that satisfaction any time soon.

As the group took off down one hall, Hinata took a left and headed down another, retracing her steps from earlier. It was honestly quite difficult. The Northern Hideout, like the other lairs she'd been too, looked like hallway after hallway of the same things, making it challenging to get one's bearings. Luckily, Hinata's memory was sharp enough that she found what she was looking for without too much hassle.

Just a little further down the hall from the room with the keys was a small laboratory. Vials and tubes of methodically labeled substances filled a cabinet on the far wall. Hinata pulled the door open and scanned the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar based on the research she'd done back at the Eastern Hideout. Grabbing a handful of small bottles containing a variety of ingredients (everything from snake venom to aloe to toad poison), she carefully wrapped them in an article of clothing and tucked them into her pack. She didn't know when the group would be able to safely enter a town with an apothecary again and wasn't going to forego an opportunity to stock up on valuable medicinal ingredients. Once she felt satisfied with her stash, Hinata rushed outside to join the rest of the group.

She found them just standing around, no one so much as looking at or speaking to anyone else. Suigetsu perched on a protruding rock and took a long sip from his cup. "The princess returns," Karin observed. Hinata noted the tone of disappointment as she deactivated her Byakugan.

Sasuke rose from the ground, drawing everyone's attention. "Here is where my team becomes complete. Now that we're assembled, I'll tell you why I've gathered you all. I intend to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki, and I require your abilities to achieve that goal."

Suigetsu shifted. "I figured as much."

Sasuke ignored him. "However, Karin, you said you had other plans. What are you going to do?"

"Well, yes, you see, I was thinking about that, and I'm not really in any rush…"

"Karin, just be honest," the water demon sighed. "Just admit that you want to be at Sasuke's side."

"How dare you assume that's my reason!" The girl's voice raised an octave.

"Heh, bullseye. Your voice is cracking, Karin," Suigetsu continued to tease. "I know that when it comes to Sasuke you –"

The boy's sentence was cut off by a splashing sound. Hinata figured Karin's fist found its way through his head yet again.

"Suigetsu, stop agitating her," Sasuke ordered, clearly over the childish antics of his new teammates. "Didn't I tell you you're going to have to work together?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. My bad, Karin," he half-heartedly apologized. "As for my part, I'll stick around with you, Sasuke. One of the legendary swordsmen from Kirigakure is Itachi's partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. My plan is to take his sword Samehada for myself. We find Itachi, we find Kisame-senpai."

"Someone seems to be overcompensating by collecting big swords…" Karin seemed to be begging for another fight.

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke's voice was a warning.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Juugo, now that you're out, what are you going to do?"

"Kimimaro said that you, Sasuke, would be the revival of his existence. He sacrificed himself to save you. I owe it to him to see how strong of a ninja you truly are."

"Then it's decided," their leader announced.

"Not so fast," Karin interjected. "What about our darling princess over there? Doesn't she get a say in if she wants to be part of your vendetta mission or not?"

"Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl turned to the sound of Sasuke's voice. Was he really giving her a choice, here? Did she really have the ability to decide? To just walk away if she wanted? "Your pursuit of Itachi isn't a surprise to me; I've known your intentions since the moment you defeated Orochimaru. I decided then to stay with you and nothing so far has changed my decision on that front."

"From here on out, we move as a five-man team. Typical teams are made of four-man groups, but each of you is uniquely important to the success of this mission, and so we will adapt. We will mobilize as 'Hebi' and we have only one objective – Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

"I can't believe we're still just stuck here!" Kiba growled, throwing his hands in the air theatrically as he and his remaining teammate walked the streets of Konoha.

"I am quite troubled as well," Shino agreed, stuffing his hands even further into the pockets of his trench coat. "Why, you ask? Because Team Ten and Team Kakashi have both been dispatched on missions involving the Akatsuki since we first learned of Hinata's predicament, and yet we have not received further instruction regarding her whereabouts."

Kiba kicked at a rock that skipped and clattered across the cobblestone street. "Right? If Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji can go charging onto the field to face off with murderous psychopaths and Naruto's team is allowed to go help, why can't we go hunt for Hinata-chan?" He kicked at another rock, which Akamaru playfully pounced after. "Because, as Lady Tsunade is so fond of reminding us, we can't just go running out after her because we don't actually know where she is," he said mockingly. "This fucking blows."

"Be that as it may, I, too, am restless to find her. I fear things are even more desperate now. Retrieving Hinata is more imperative than ever," Shino said solemnly.

Akamaru whimpered and Kiba shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, nodding in agreement. Asuma's death weighed heavily on the village, hitting their team particularly hard. Kurenai and Asuma were never especially affectionate in public, but the boys could tell her lover's death greatly affected their sensei. She had a child on the way, and now the man who would've raised it with her, the father, the man she wanted a life with, was gone. Kurenai tried to put on a brave face, saying that that was the life of a shinobi – death was a integral part of their line of work and that people mourn and move on – but she wasn't fooling her students. Bringing Hinata home wouldn't raise Asuma from the dead, but it would be one less loss.

"We may have an opportunity to do just that," came a stoic voice from behind them. Both boys turned to see a pale-eyed figure with dark hair. Neji held himself as stiff as ever as Shino and Kiba stared at him. The male members of Team Eight had never been Neji's biggest fans, especially after the debacle at the chunin exams, and the Hyuuga prodigy knew the animosity they held towards him. Though his destiny-driven mania was far behind them and Hinata had long since made peace with her cousin, her teammates were less forgiving. He hurt their Hinata-chan, and that was not something they would soon forget.

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't fuck with us, Neji," he ordered. Akamaru growled.

Neji eyed the dog warily. "I know we are not exactly friends, but we do share common ground: we all care for Hinata-sama and wish to get her back."

Kiba eyed the boy warily. They weren't on particularly friendly terms, but he wasn't stupid enough to argue with him. The dog lover was known for his brash and abrupt attitude, but he knew a street fight with Neji wouldn't end well, no matter how much pent-up frustration he longed to unleash. Besides, if the Hyuuga asshole knew something that could get Hinata back, he at least wanted to hear it.

"I've come to retrieve you on orders from Kakashi-sama and Lady Tsunade – they wish for all three of us to meet in the Hokage's office as quickly as possible."

"What?" Kiba exclaimed. Neji recoiled at the boy's sudden outburst but the Inuzuka didn't stop. "Does she know something about Hinata-chan? Are we finally going to find her? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" The dog lover's excitement boiled over and he sprinted off down the road without a second glance back at the other two. Akamaru followed closely behind, barking for his human to slow down. "C'mon, Shino!" he ordered his teammate, not stopping to make sure the bug boy followed. Kiba rushed forward, one thought in his mind: _We're coming for you, Hinata-chan_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, lovelies! I know I'm a few days late - the holiday set me back a little bit - but never fear! For those of you who celebrated Christmas today, merry Christmas! I hope this is a nice little topper to whatever other gifts you received today. If you don't celebrate Christmas, this chapter is my gift to you, anyway. I'm still keeping up and am on track to post Chapter 31 two weeks from now. I'd been getting behind on my writing because there were some huge holes in my story I couldn't figure out how to handle and was really stuck the last few weeks, but I had a big breakthrough in my story progress this past week and have been writing away! That being said, I'd like to address some of the comments I've been getting so if you've commented there's a chance I have something to say to you, so read on! (I try to reply to some comments individually because my responses can be quite long-winded, but when you post as "Guest" I can't respond to you.. so here goes.)

As for the comments about Hinata's appearance, I agree that she is one of the most beautifully animated characters in the series and as someone who loves and admires her, I don't think it's shallow to want her to be given her dues where appearance is concerned. When I wrote about her being plain, it was less about her not being pretty and more about the fact that Suigetsu isn't interested in her, so his perception of her is much different than Sasuke's. Additionally, Sasuke's observations about how Hinata looks have changed as his feelings for her have changed. Also, as I said in the last chapter, her looks are not what got him. Along with a lot of the other stereotypical plot devices that often come with the SasuHina pairing, I'm trying to write a story where Hinata is admired for her strength, not her timidity. I think that I speak for a lot of Hinata fans when I say she's one of the strongest characters in the entire series in my eyes. Just because she wasn't naturally talented, in the canon story she worked her way to becoming a master of the Gentle Fist. I've tried very hard to write a story where Hinata grows both mentally and physically. So often in SasuHina stories we see Sasuke just falling for her because she's this beautiful, soft creature and then he becomes hyper-protective and she lets him, but I've tried to build her in a way where you understand he wants to protect her, but she doesn't need protecting.

Which brings me to my next comment response. Someone said that they didn't think Hinata would engage Sasuke with "that kind of conversation" referring to her feelings regarding Itachi. Again, Hinata has formed her own voice. Remember, she and Sasuke, despite his coldness and her walls, have spent months learning to read each other. For more than half a year at this point, he has been her only confidant. She told him about what Kabuto would do to her on rough days, she'd already revealed a little bit about her mother to him, and pieces of her childhood. I also believe I've said at some point that Hinata feels braver around Sasuke, and I think it's right of her to test the limits of that bravery in different ways. Sometimes emotional bravery is harder than physical bravery. Despite her confusion over her current circumstances, she's growing into herself and forming her own ideas and finding her own voice. Likewise, Sasuke, despite himself, has had moments of confiding in her as well. Everyone talks about Sasuke like he's this chill dude, but I think we often forget that he literally goes psycho. Being monotone and being emotionless are not the same thing. While he tries to keep his emotions in, they often burst from him, manifesting in the canon story as fits of rage because he didn't feel like he had people to talk to, but he's found someone he can confide in with Hinata. Again though, it only comes in pieces, and the rage-triggers are still boiling under the surface. But all that being said, I'm sorry if that seemed OOC for her, but I don't think it's beyond her at this point to feel comfortable expressing what she said to him. (Just think of that moment in the middle of battle after Neji dies when Hinata finds it in herself to literally slap Naruto and tell him to get a grip. That Hinata.)

Also, at the end of last chapter I had some mixed responses regarding Sasuke's threat. For those of you who felt it was a bit harsh, please keep in mind what I just said about Sasuke's emotions. I've been re-reading the manga to write this story and it's clear to me that Sasuke is honestly anything but emotionless. He is just a really lonely, hurt, confused boy who has zero coping mechanisms. Shit honestly just flies out of his mouth based on what he's feeling in that moment. Remember when he blew up half a lair because Sai woke him up? Or that time he cried over his brother's death? Or that time he tried to make Sakura kill Karin? Or that time Karin almost got caught in some Amaterasu flames but Sasuke stopped them even though he'd spent their whole time together acting like he couldn't give a shit about her? Or that time his bloodlust literally escalated from "I hate people who kill meaninglessly and innocent people should be spared" to "Let's wipe out everyone" in like, .5 seconds? Yeah... Not exactly emotionless. So, we know and he knows and part of Hinata probably knows that he doesn't really mean it, but Sasuke pretty much only works in extremes, so it seemed fitting.

Beyond that I had a handful of you guys just telling me that you love my story and that I'm doing a good job and it literally means the world to me. I'm not here for the praise, I'm here because I care about these characters and I love to write, but to know that there are people out there, you guys, who also care about what I'm writing here... It makes my heart happy. It honestly blows my mind to think that when there are so many YouTube videos and Netflix shows and movies to watch and other stories to read... That in the midst of everything else you could be doing, you are investing your time in something I'm so passionate about. I don't know that there's a better feeling in this world. So again, to everyone who has favorited, followed, and commented, thank you from the bottom of my heart t! I know that I've said it before, but I really do read every comment (usually more than once.) I truly am so blessed and grateful for all of you who continually take the time to read my story. I really cannot say it enough.

\- Kinsey


	6. Preparation

**Chapter 31: Preparation**  
" _She had no need to ask why he had come. She knew as certainly as if he had told her that he was here to be where she was." – Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

"You're seriously stopping again?"

"I'm tired."

"We just stopped fifteen minutes ago. You're not tired, you're thirsty. Do we really need to keep stopping just to so you can take a drink?"

Suigetsu looked Karin dead in the eye and took a long slurp from his water bottle. Sasuke turned to look at his companions. The team had journeyed a considerable distance after leaving the Northern Hideout the previous day and had been travelling since the break of dawn, but even he was tiring of putting up with the water demon's constant breaks. It seemed his enthusiasm after being freed from his tank that first day had withered and quickly turned to lethargy. "Suigetsu, get up and keep moving. We aren't far from our destination and I want to make it there before nightfall."

The boy stood up reluctantly and tucked his cup away. "Fine. But only because you said so."

Sasuke turned and took off again, his team following closely. Hinata, instead of being next to him, or even near him for that matter, lagged behind the rest of the group. Since his harsh words two evenings ago Sasuke had made an effort not to show her any preferential treatment, even going so far as to ignore her for the most part. Apparently his behavior didn't go unnoticed by Karin. The redhead seemed particularly smug and saddled up beside him, walking nearer than normal as Hebi made its way back south.

Sasuke was not an idiot – he knew that death threats were not the way to instill loyalty into his companions. Yet he'd threated to kill everyone in Hebi except Karin at least once within a twenty-four hour period and not one of them chose to leave. Juugo and Suigetsu he understood, but Hinata's loyalty baffled him.

The Hyuuga girl had multiple chances to leave in the past few months. She could've escaped the Kusagakure hideout at any time – no one was monitoring her and she came and went freely – but she didn't. She very well could've revealed herself to Naruto and the others and headed back to Konoha surrounded by a team of protectors, but she didn't. She was left mostly on her own for days at a time at the Eastern lair, and there were no guards or seals needed to come and go from that place, yet she stayed. When he'd collected her at the Eastern Hideout and informed her they were leaving, the girl gathered her things and went with him without question, she'd blindly followed him for the past week as he collected other teammates, and even after he questioned her loyalty and offered her a death threat she chose to keep following his lead.

If Hinata didn't stay with him, where would she go? He supposed maybe she'd go to wherever she was running to when he found her all those months ago. Where that was exactly he didn't know. Maybe she'd go back to Konoha? He knew enough about Hinata's life back in the village to understand it wasn't exactly all rainbows, but was being on the run with him actually better? She had family there, and friends… Still, she had run away from all of it. Maybe it was even worse than he'd been led to believe. She did say she was stripped of her title in favor of her younger sister. There were surely other, perhaps even more tragic things he didn't know about her. And if she did return, what story would she tell? To be welcomed back she would have to lie. To tell the truth would brand her a traitor. Either way the consequences, private or public, were steep.

When Sasuke told Hinata that he wanted her by his side, he meant it. He was glad she chose to stay, but he couldn't help questioning why. After all the time they'd spent together he had yet to find a vindictive bone in her body. The Uchiha boy found it difficult to believe she could get behind his cause, especially after the thoughts she shared with him before retrieving Juugo. Even if she believed Itachi was the ruthless murderer Sasuke knew him to be, the younger Uchiha struggled to believe the mild-mannered Hinata, despite her ferocious determination and strength, could support any kind of slaughter. But, he reminded himself, she _was_ a ninja.

At the end of it all, one fact remained: Out of all the places she could be and all the people she could be with, Hinata was by his side. The boy dared to wonder if there was something to that and warmth spread through his body despite the crisp chill of the air.

Sasuke threw a glance back over his shoulder, taking another look at the Hyuuga girl. Her hair, which had grown even longer during their months together, sat in a loose knot atop her head, stray pieces of her bangs hanging down and around her face. With no sight, the girl didn't bother to brush them away from her eyes. Her face was neutral as she followed after everyone, returned to the emotionless mask she'd worn when they first met. She'd loosened up around him so much since then, Sasuke was unnerved to see the expression returned and despite the presence of his other teammates her felt abnormally alone without her beside him. He wanted to fall back, to hold her side to him, but after their little chat the other evening and his off-putting behavior ever since, he doubted very much that she would be receptive to any kind of affection.

Sasuke had thought a lot about their conversation over the last two days, and while he couldn't bring himself find any bit of doubt regarding Itachi's motives, one question continued to nag him. _Will that make you happy?_ she asked. Sasuke had never thought about being happy, not since the massacre. All his happy memories were tainted, drenched in anger and bitterness. Even when he thought of restoring his clan, he'd never taken his personal happiness into consideration. What would make him happy? Could he even be happy again?

His eyes darted over his shoulder. A strand of hair fell from Hinata's knot into her face. It must've tickled her cheek because she shook her head once and tucked the piece behind her ear. The warmth in Sasuke's body returned. He'd have to make up for that hollow threat soon.

Hebi trudged on. They'd crossed into Land of Fire territory a couple hours before and despite Karin's sensing abilities, Sasuke was on edge. Clouds began to roll in, turning the whole sky gray and obscuring what little light they had left. Sasuke spotted their destination just as the first crack of thunder sounded across the land.

The Uchiha boy and his comrades approached a large, long-abandoned city. A sign at the entrance to the area announced they were entering Sora-ku. Whatever the city once was, people had long since left it to its own devices. Broken glass lined the streets, remnants of all the window-less buildings that towered over them, and the earth was well on its way to reclaiming the land as vines grew up and around the metal structures. Sora-ku had always been a ruin, as far as Sasuke was concerned, and would be long after he was gone.

Sasuke led his team through the deserted streets, stepping carefully over shards of glass, rusted metal, and other shrapnel. Another burst of thunder clapped overhead, signaling the oncoming storm. Amid the chaos and turmoil of the past week, there was something eerily calm about Sora-ku. He remembered feeling it as a child, too – the overwhelming weight that abandoned spaces held. The others must have felt it as well as even Karin and Suigetsu stopped their bickering. After turning several corners and maneuvering down multiple blocks, Sasuke dipped into one of the abandoned buildings and headed down a staircase, barely visible in the rubble.

He turned to look over his shoulder, making sure the others were still following, only to find Hinata's Byakugan active. She'd become very accustomed to moving through different terrains without her sight, but the girl was more on edge that day than normal. She'd even left her sight active during most of their time retrieving Juugo. He supposed she was better safe than sorry.

As Hebi moved out of the staircase and into an underground passage, the weight and the heavy silence of the city lifted. "I had no idea that a hideout existed in these ruins," Suigetsu observed. "No one ever said anything about it."

"That's because this isn't one of Orochimaru's locations. My family used this place as a weapons house. This is where we will stock up on supplies." Sasuke tried not to think about the other times he'd been to Sora-ku. Those memories were inundated with thoughts of Itachi, the loving and protective older brother who allowed his pesky sibling to join him on errands. Sasuke had looked up to him so much in his youth… Those thoughts made him sick to his stomach now. It was all a lie, every happy memory tainted with the knowledge that Itachi's life, his affection for Sasuke included, was just an act.

"Does that mean we're close to Konoha?" It was Hinata's voice this time, the first thing she'd said all day.

"Why, Princess? Thinking about running home to Daddy?"

Sasuke waited for some sort of retort. Unlike Suigetsu, Hinata didn't rise to Karin's bait. "We're about half a day's journey away, less if you run," he informed her. He couldn't help but wonder if Hinata was, in fact, considering bolting. The thought tied a knot in his throat.

"Geez, everything looks the same," Suigetsu said as the team rounded another corner. "I'm getting confused."

"This place is irritating," Karin agreed. "The air is too thin."

"We're being followed." At Hinata's announcement, all five ninja turned to look behind them.

"It's been a long time Denka, Hina." At their feet stood two cats, both wearing robes. Each had an insignia on their forehead.

"See, I told you it was Sasuke!" Denka said to his companion.

Hina purred. "What are you doing here?"

"We need weapons, medicine. Nothing special, just enough to get us through a battle," Sasuke informed them.

"Talking cats!" Suigetsu exclaimed, the sight of the animals quickly reducing him to child-like behavior. The boy leaned town toward the animals and rubbed his fingers together. "Here, kitty, kitty!"

Denka hissed, scaring the boy backwards away from them. Suigetsu jumped. "What the hell, Sasuke? These cats feral or what?"

"They're not feral, they're ninja cats," Sasuke informed his companion. Denka's fur stood on end as he continued to hiss quietly at the white-haired boy. The animals had never taken lightly to being treated like house pets, not even when he was a small child. "Be careful not to feed them. They bite."

Hina wove in and out of Sasuke's feet. "Did you bring us any goodies?"

"I wouldn't come to ask for help without offering something in return." The Uchiha boy pulled a bottle of Matatabi from his pack and held it out for the cats to sniff. Once it appeared they approved of the gift, he attached it to Denka's robe.

"This way. I'll take you to the Granny Cat."

Hebi followed the felines down another number of hallways. As they walked, Karin saddled up next to Sasuke and talked to him in a low, rushed whisper. "Sasuke, are you sure being here is a good idea? I mean, if this storehouse belonged to your family isn't there a possibility Itachi is also using it for his own purposes? How do you know you can trust these… cats? Or this Granny Cat, for that matter?"

"Did you hear that, Hina?" Karin flinched as the cat spoke again. "That girl thinks we're leading Sasuke into a trap."

"I did hear, Denka. Maybe we should show her what ninja cats can do, if she thinks so little of us."

"There's no need for that," Sasuke warned. "Karin, I've known Nekobaa and the others since I was a child, as has Itachi. If Granny is still supplying Itachi, that's her business. She equips – she doesn't take sides. I can't fault her for that."

"No need to, anyway," Denka purred. "We've seen you more recently than we've seen Itachi. He hasn't come around in years."

The group turned another corner and came face-to-face with a door. The two cats slipped through the crack, pulling it open behind them. Sasuke entered first with his team filing in behind him.

"Sasuke." An elderly woman greeted him from her spot on the floor. She sat in the middle of a large rug surrounded by a gaggle of cats and held a long pipe in her hand. Nekobaa had a serious face, heavily lined from years of scowling and smoking. Her wild gray hair pressed close to her scalp around her hairline, held back by a band with cat ears. As ridiculous as it looked, Sasuke knew the headband allowed the elderly woman to converse with the cats – he'd worn a pair himself, once.

"Nekobaa," he greeted her with a bow. The rest of Hebi followed suit.

The woman blew a generous cloud of smoke, letting it settle as she sized him up. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you. My, how you've grown. Tamaki!" she shouted. A moment later a girl appeared from behind a curtain in the corner of the room. Her light brown hair reached well beyond her waist and framed her young, kind face. Sasuke vaguely recognized her from his past visits, remembering her as a timid and blushing young thing. "Get this boy and his friends whatever they ask for."

Tamaki bowed. "Yes, Granny." She stepped closer to the group. "What can I – Oh! Sasuke-san!" the girl smiled widely at him and blushed. Yep, definitely the same girl. "It's been so long since I've seen you! What can I help you with?"

Sasuke gave her his list of necessities, everything from kunai and shuriken to exploding tags to basic medicinal needs. "The three without cloaks will each need one. Beyond that, you'll have to ask to see if the rest of my teammates require anything, as well. And I'm sure he won't ask for them, but if you happen to have any clothes for Juugo they would be much appreciated." The brunette set to quick work gathering all the things he requested and setting them before Nekobaa before approaching his comrades in turn. He watched the elderly woman place the items in neat packs and roll them closed. Suigetsu knelt down and attempted to pet some of the more domestic felines while Karin stood awkwardly off to the side. It seemed she didn't much care for cats.

On the other side of the room Hinata had found a small crate. She perched herself on the edge of it, Byakugan deactivated for the time being, her face and shoulders relaxed. Unlike the others, it seemed she found some kind of peace in this place. As she waited, one of the smaller cats approached her and weaved its way in and out through her legs. A soft smile graced the Hyuuga girl's lips as she leaned down to pet the animal, eliciting a satisfied purr.

"Here you are." Hinata held her hands out towards the girl and Tamaki dropped a small box in her open palm. Sasuke watched the interaction intently, wondering what supplies the girl was collecting. The cat at her feet mewed at the absence of Hinata's petting. She laughed, a soft, sweet sound, and reached down to scratch between the cat's ears. A wide smile broke out across the brunette's face. "Sora likes you!"

"Sora?"

Tamaki nodded. "We named her that for the white, cloud-like markings in her fur, see?"

Hinata laughed again. "No, actually. But I'm sure she's lovely."

Tamaki faltered for a moment. "Oh… I'm sorry. Well, you should feel honored. Our cats are very particular about the company they keep. They don't cozy up to just anyone." She shot a sidelong glance at Suigetsu as the boy continued to fail in drawing the attention of any new feline friends. "Do you work with cats?"

Hinata shook her head, her midnight locks swirling around her face. Tamaki's smile turned thoughtful. "Well, you must just be very special then." The Hyuuga girl smiled and Sora continued to purr at her touch.

Nekobaa cleared her throat, pulling Sasuke's attention away from the scene. He didn't miss her curious expression as the elderly woman's eyes flitted quickly to Hinata, but it was gone in an instant. He looked at the spread of supplies she and her granddaughter had assembled for him. "I'm indebted to you, Nekobaa." The boy touched his forehead to the ground.

"I take it you're going after Itachi, yes?" Sasuke lifted his head and messed with the gathered supplies, keeping his face pointed towards the ground. He refused to meet her gaze. "I can't believe it's come to this, you know. I've known you two since you were just kittens, and now to have you two, the only ones left in your entire family, going after each other only to murder one another… It's just not right."

Two people in one week trying to talk him out of his life's ambition? Sasuke's temper flared but he kept his expression calm. What wasn't right was the fact that Itachi was the reason he and Sasuke were the only two Uchihas left. He pulled out a stack of money from his pack, setting it on the rug before her. "We're going. Thanks for all your help, Granny Cat." The old woman sighed and took the money. She got his hint – the conversation was over.

"Grandma," Tamaki called, holding a black shirt up to Juugo's towering frame. An open trunk overflowing with tangled clothing sat beside her. "Do we have any bigger clothes for this fella? Nothing in here seems to fit."

"Give him that curtain over there to wear!" she said, pointing to the purple drape that covered whatever doorway the younger girl entered through earlier. "This is a supply depot, not a clothing shop."

"But Grandma, they're paying! Can't you be a little more courteous?"

While the two women bickered, Juugo approached the drape, pulling it from its rod and wrapping it around his shoulders. The boy situated the fabric in such a way that it covered his torso and smiled, his gentle disposition in complete contrast against the raging monster Sasuke witnessed the day before. "This will work just fine, actually." He bowed toward the two women. "Thank you for your generosity, Tamaki-san, Nekobaa-sama."

The brunette giggled at the makeshift cape. "That actually suits you quite well! We're happy to help."

"Sasuke, the cats tell me the weather is atrocious out there. Won't you at least consider staying for the evening?"

"Thank you for the offer, but you've already done more than enough." After her comment about Itachi, Sasuke was more than ready to leave. He was struggling to hold his tongue with every passing moment and was anxious to get moving, rain or shine. He wrapped his black cloak around his shoulders and turned to his team. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu, having all acquired cloaks from Nekobaa's stores, threw on the garments to match their leader and Hinata. Each of them bowed and said their thanks to the elderly woman and her granddaughter once more before leaving the compound in a solitary, black mass.

As they left, Sasuke noted that Nekobaa didn't wish him luck or tell him goodbye or leave him with a heartfelt, "We'll see you soon!" as she did when he was a child. His heart sank and a reality set in: He may not come back. His pursuit of Itachi, no matter how well prepared or planned for, may fail. Sasuke, despite all his training and determination, might die - and she knew it.

* * *

"Why didn't we stay at Granny Cat's place? Or at least somewhere in Sora-ku where it was dry?" Karin groaned. Hinata kept her Byakugan active. The rain made her ability to see without her eyes fuzzy, like she needed glasses. Suigetsu, for once, seemed to be enjoying himself – the rain put him in his element.

Hinata for her part had to admit she agreed with Karin – she was exhausted. It was already late when they left the abandoned city and they'd been trudging through the rain for several hours since. The girl kept an eye out for anything that looked remotely like shelter, but unfortunately they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but rocks and trees, and the storm didn't give signs of letting up any time soon.

"I didn't want to overstay our welcome," Sasuke said. Strands of his black hair stuck to his forehead. "Besides, you said you didn't like it there anyway."

"I said the air was too thin and it was irritating, but I'd still prefer that to being stuck out here walking in the rain." The redheaded girl turned to Hinata. "Hey, Princess. Any sight of shelter around here?"

Hinata knew she didn't answer to Karin, but for once the girls were on the same page. She scanned the area, stretching her vision as far as it would go. The dark and the rain made it difficult to make out certain details, even with her Byakugan. Unfortunately, the girl came up empty-handed and shook her head in dismay.

"We just keep going," Sasuke informed his team.

"You manipulate water. Why can't you just… Make this stop?"

"Oh, sure Karin. I'll just use that atmospheric control jutsu I've been working on and entirely change the weather with a few hand seals. Rain Rain Go Away no Jutsu!" Suigetsu shouted, throwing up a rude hand gesture towards Karin that was definitely not a traditional chakra-molding seal.

The redhead's temper flared, her shoulders hunching under her cloak. "You disgusting little creature!" She clenched her hands into white-knuckled fists and swung. Suigetsu dodged and laughed. "I'll fucking end you! Where do you get off treating me that way?" Karin swung again, her dramatic rage building exponentially when he dodged another punch.

Hinata felt the change before she saw it. Juugo had stopped moving several steps back. His head faced towards the ground and the rain plastered his orange hair down in front of his features. "Sasuke…" she said, her voice lost in the downpour. The boy's shoulders shook and she watched through her Byakugan as his chakra system burned black at the base of his neck, the power quickly coursing through his body.

She'd seen the transformation before, back at the lair. The other experiments radiated a violently bright blue-green, like typical chakra after too many soldier pills, but Juugo and Sasuke emitted something different – a hue so dark it felt bottomless. Yet it was almost velveteen, shimmering and alive despite it's obvious malevolence. A memory stirred. It seemed like something from a dream she'd had once, a dream where that darkness surrounded her, hugged her. She remembered a feeling, a power, a want pulsing around her in waves… Hinata stepped towards it.

Juugo's head shot up, his soft orange eyes turned sadistic, shaking her from her trance. "Sasuke!" Hinata shouted this time, making sure she was heard over the storm.

Sasuke turned before her yell reached him. He must've sensed the killing intent radiating off his teammate. Quickly assessing the situation, he was in front of Juugo in a flash. Karin and Suigetsu paused their assault to watch. "Juugo… Juugo!" The orange-haired boy's eyes shifted to meet Sasuke's blood red ones. Within seconds he was breathing easier, the curse receding back into dormancy.

The Uchiha boy turned on the rest of his team. Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other then down at their feet like children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Behave yourselves or next time I won't step in so quickly." Without another word, Sasuke took point position once more and Hebi fell in line.

Hinata shivered under her cloak. The fabric weighed heavily on her shoulders and she was completely soaked through to the skin. As the team marched on, she continually scanned the surrounding area for shelter, looking for anything that would give them even the slightest bit of cover.

"There!" after nearly another hour of walking a promising looking shelter came into view at the very edge of her vision. Hinata's exclamation caused the rest of the group to jump, jolting them from their collective exhausted trance. "About 17 kilometers that way," she said, pointing towards the structure no one else could see.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" Karin exclaimed. Hinata hesitated.

"I think we can all agree it's time to turn in for the day," Sasuke said. The Hyuuga princess was relieved to hear it and quickly took off towards the object that caught her attention, the rain pelting her face as she fought against it, hitting her exposed skin like needles. As Hebi drew nearer to their destination, the structure became clearer. It was a little hut, clearly abandoned. When they finally approached it the team could see that some of the windows were busted out, but that didn't deter them at all.

Karin burst through the door, rushing out of the rain, and the rest of the team followed. "Thank goodness," she exclaimed, pulling off her cloak and wringing it out in the small kitchen sink. Hinata did the same, gripping her hair and twisting as much water out of it as possible. A gust of wind blew through the small space and made her shiver. Aside from the busted windows, there was a thick layer of dust and only a couple leaks in the ceiling – still perfectly suitable for spending a night.

Karin picked at her topcoat, also completely drenched in rainwater. "I have to get out of these clothes – I'm soaked."

"Keep your clothes on," Sasuke ordered. Hinata was glad he stopped the redhead from simply stripping down to her skivvies, but in all honestly she was with Karin on this one. As much as she wasn't accustomed to changing in front of others, especially boys, she really wanted out of her wet clothing. "Suigetsu, can't you do something about this?" While Sasuke and Juugo had removed their cloaks as well as their shirts, the water demon seemed perfectly content to remain in his damp clothing.

Almost lazily, the white-haired boy formed the seal of the dog and uttered, "Kyūsui no Jutsu," before holding out his left palm. To Hinata's surprise, the moisture surrounding her seemed to disappear for the most part, and Suigetsu looked more refreshed than ever. She touched her hair and clothes to find them only slightly damp. Karin adjusted her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Turns out you're good for something after all."

Suigetsu flashed a sharp-toothed grin. "When you're made of water you gotta be able to pull it from anywhere at a moment's notice."

Sasuke spat a fireball into the damp and dusty fireplace, managing to light a small but resilient flame. "Lay out anything that's not entirely dry. We all need to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we begin our mission."

The other members of Hebi agreed, quickly getting to work organizing their bedding on the cabin floor. Unfortunately, the space wasn't large enough for all five of them to fit comfortably. Hinata hugged her sleeping bag to her chest and stepped over her teammates' possessions. There was a door at the back of the cabin that seemed to lead to a bedroom. Peering in she saw it was large enough only to allow for a small night stand, a little bit of walking room, and a twin-size bed. An old bed frame, long ago abandoned and left without any mattress to speak of, sat shoved into the corner of the room. Hinata leaned it on its side to make space on the floor. The metallic rails groaned.

The girl deactivated her Byakugan and yawned, spreading her sleeping bag on the ground. While her Kekkei Genkai was much more efficient than in the past, she'd used it nearly the entire day without much rest. Between exhausting her eyesight, losing sleep, and travelling so much, her head was beginning to pound.

"What are you doing in here?" Sasuke's voice startled her and she turned around to face him, clutching a hand to her chest. She really must be tired not to sense his approach.

"There wasn't enough room out there."

"You'll be cold in here."

"I've endured worse."

"You should come get dry."

"I'll be fine." There was a bite to her voice that took even Hinata off guard as it fell from her lips. After his threat followed by nearly two full days of giving her the cold shoulder, Hinata was not in the mood to feel grateful for Sasuke's concern.

As if to prove his point, though, the wind howled and rain pelted the side of the small cabin, the sound resounding much too loudly for comfort. Hinata suppressed a shiver and turned her back on Sasuke, returning to her bedding.

"Sasuke, what're you – Oh." Karin's voice stopped short. The Hyuuga girl rolled out her sleeping bag and ignored the redhead's entrance.

"If you don't come warm up and dry off, you could get sick. And I won't be wasting any of our medical supplies on you just because you were stubborn and foolish."

Hinata punched her pillow and let a breath out through her teeth. "I told you, I'll be fine."

Karin snorted. "Leave her be, Sasuke. If she wants to be a popsicle who are we to stop her? If you're concerned about keeping warm, I'd be happy to share my bag."

The dark-haired girl heard the quiet slap of a palm as she imagined Sasuke swatting away Karin's advance before his footsteps retreated. As jilted as she felt from Sasuke's behavior and as fed up as she was the redhead's flirtations, Hinata felt a sense of satisfaction knowing the other girl had been rejected yet again. Karin remained a moment longer before following him back into the tiny living space. Hinata unzipped her pack and felt around inside. Water had leaked through the seams, dampening some of her supplies. She pulled out the few wet objects, including her journal, and laid them out carefully in the corner of the room to dry. Once those things were arranged, Hinata crawled into her sleeping bag. She listened to the rustle in the other room as her teammates adjusted into their positions for the evening. It seemed they were all too exhausted for anyone to be worried about keeping watch.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The house shook with the storm around her and even though no one in the next room spoke she felt the floorboards vibrate as each of them twisted, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. She'd grown accustomed to shutting out the little noises and feelings when she needed rest, but the storm made it particularly difficult. Hinata nestled further down into her sleeping bag, pulling the seam up past her chin and breathing hot air onto her hands, trying to ignore the layer of dampness that still clung to her clothes and skin. She tried to convince herself it wasn't that bad; it was just like waking up in the forest and being covered in a layer of dew.

Eventually, the vibrations from her teammates' shifting came to an end, the house becoming completely still except for the wind, which continued to rage outside. Even as exhausted as she was, it was quite a while before Hinata settled into her own restless slumber. Unfortunately, her hard-won rest was short-lived.

"Hinata."

The Hyuuga girl shifted, waking from her agitated sleep. The rain outside had waned to a dull patter but she could feel a presence lingering over her. In her half-asleep state, panic set in and her breath hitched.

"Shhh," the presence calmed her, crouching down closer. She recognized that voice.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Are you cold?"

The girl shivered. "No."

Sasuke let a quick breath out – as close to a laugh as he ever got. "Move over."

"Wha –"

"Shhh," he quieted her again. She heard a zipper pull and shivered violently as the cool air rushed into her sleeping bag.

She reached for the seam, trying to pull it closed. "Close that!"

"Move over," he instructed again.

"No."

"Hinata."

She turned her back on him.

"Hinata."

"Hn?"

"It's cold." Silence. She heard him let out a heavy breath. "Hinata, I… I can't sleep." His voice was barely a whisper, as if he was sharing a secret. After the last forty-eight hours Hinata couldn't see how that was her problem and was about to tell him so when his order turned into a request. "Will you please move over?" She heard the sincerity in his voice. She felt her resolve begin to crumble but tried to stand her ground.

When Hinata didn't move, Sasuke sighed again. She heard him rise and begin to leave the room, treading softly across the bare floors. The Hyuuga girl shivered again and clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It couldn't be too much different from cuddling next to Akamaru for warmth on chillier nights during missions, right?

Hinata rolled over. The vibrations of Sasuke's footsteps ceased as her movements rustled the fabric. She knew he was looking at her. She motioned for him to come back.

Sasuke squeezed into the narrow space beside her, zipping the bag back up so they were both nestled into it. Even though there was very little room to move with two bodies squeezed into the sack, Sasuke reached his arms around her and pulled her body even closer to his, adjusting them so her back pressed flush against his chest. Hinata held her arms to her body and found herself pressed against Sasuke's bare skin. Heat rose in her face. Definitely not the same as cuddling with Akamaru.

The boy rested his chin on her head and, like before, Hinata found that he seemed to radiate heat, as if the fire he so often created lived in his chest, always ready to burst forth when called upon.

"You're freezing."

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm."

"I was plenty warm before you unzipped my sleeping bag."

Another half laugh. "Do you really want me to go?"

Hinata opened her mouth to tell him she didn't care, to at least try and feign indifference. As she did so she breathed in the harsh chill and the cold swallowed her words. Hinata felt the sting of the wintry evening on her flushed face, the cold bite a harsh juxtaposition next to Sasuke's warm embrace, and nestled closer to him, her frustrations melting away with every passing moment. The two were quiet for a moment, listening to the sound of the wind howl through the poorly insulated structure. She felt his pulse against her shoulder, listened to his heart beat in his chest.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked. Hinata remained silent. She'd pondered the question herself quite a bit since leaving the Eastern Hideout, and even more since she was specifically asked about her intentions after collecting Juugo. Did she want to return to Konoha? Did she want to follow Sasuke on his vendetta? Was one option even any better than another?

"I told you, I'm staying with you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked the question like he was afraid to know the answer. Hinata didn't respond. The question hung between them like a box they were both afraid to open. Could she say why she continued to follow him? Did she even know why herself?

"Do you not want me to?" Hinata realized she wasn't really answering any of Sasuke's questions, but they weren't simple answers, and certainly not answers she could come up with in the half-dazed, sleep deprived state of mind she was currently in.

Sasuke shifted, tucking her a little closer to himself. His heart pumped a beat faster in his chest. "I meant want I said. I want you by my side. If you want to stay, whatever your reasons, I'm not going to fight you on it. But you are free to leave, if that's what you want."

Hinata's head spun trying to make sense of the completely contradictory feelings she was experiencing. On one side she felt relieved, happy even, to hear him say she had the freedom to go. She could choose – he wasn't keeping her captive. Her actions were her choice. That kind of freedom was something she didn't know for a long time, so to have it handed to her brought a sense of release.

At the same time, Hinata found herself swallowing a lump in her throat. Sure, he said he wanted her by his side, but then he said if she wanted to go he'd let her. Despite her gratitude at the freedom to make her own choices, part of her wanted Sasuke to fight for her, to tell her how much he wanted her to stay with him no matter what.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. She needed to stop being such a hypocrite and decide what she wanted.

 _So what do you want?_

"I'm staying with you," she said again, daring to lift one of his hands to her lips and press her lips to his knuckles. His heartbeat fluttered at her touch before slowing back to normal. She may not know what she would want come morning, but she knew that at the moment she wanted him to hold her, to feel the warmth of his body against hers, to feel safe against his side and, if she was lucky, stay like that forever.

"Sasuke?" she asked after a moment. The boy hummed. "Did you mean everything you said?" She felt his body stiffen behind her. The threat lay heavy over them as they both pondered the question: _Could he, would he, really kill her?_

The boy finally replied after several long moments of silence. "I want you by my side," he repeated. Not a full answer, but an optimistic response nonetheless. Despite his cold demeanor, Hinata dared to hope his desire to keep her with him would continue to win out over his murderous side, at least where she was concerned. She'd been spared thus far, and while part of her worried her luck was running low, another part of her believed that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would never be able to drive his sword through her.

Sasuke pressed his lips against the top of her head and she felt the breath from his nostrils on her scalp, warm and steady. He didn't say it, but she supposed that in a way this was his apology. This one little private moment, this glimpse into who the Uchiha boy was beyond the stoic and vengeful shinobi, was Sasuke's way of saying, "I'm sorry." At least that's what she told herself.

She felt Sasuke's fingers twist into the ends of her hair, yawned, and thought just for a moment before she drifted off to sleep that she was beginning to understand the part of him Naruto was so desperate to try and save.

* * *

Sasuke ran his fingers through Hinata's hair until her breathing steadied and she finally fell asleep. It felt good to hold her against him. Right, even. He was too proud to apologize aloud, but she had to know he didn't mean it. She was staying, and that was what mattered.

Sasuke buried his face in her hair. She was staying.

Morning dawned too soon. The Uchiha awoke in the same position he'd fallen asleep in, but with no Hinata in sight. To be able to sneak out of such a cramped space without waking him… Damn, that girl was stealthier than he gave her credit for. That, or holding her gave him the best sleep he'd experienced in months. He'd have to watch that – he couldn't let his guard down so low.

Sasuke rolled. The rain outside had stopped but the sun wasn't high enough to come in through the window yet. He crawled out of the sleeping bag and rubbed his biceps, keeping himself warm. Stepping out into the small living area he saw that the fire he'd created the evening before was no more, reduced to only a smoldering pile of ash. Karin was curled into a ball, her entire body hidden except for a few bright-red strands of hair peeking out the top of her sleeping bag. Suigetsu on the other hand was only half-covered, his body spilling out of his respective bag and his arms flailed out to the sides. Juugo, like, Hinata, was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke scooped up his shirt and cape, dressing before he stepped outside. He took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. A quiet murmur of voices sounded from around the side of the cabin. It seemed his missing teammates hadn't wandered too far.

He rounded the corner, wet leaves and brush sucking in the bottoms of his shoes with every step. Not too far away he spotted Juugo's bright orange hair and massive figure standing over Hinata. Both of their backs were to him as he approached.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

"No, but I've studied the conceptual principles of the technique."

Sasuke approached the pair quietly, coming to stand over Hinata's shoulder. One of his hands lazily brushed hair away from her shoulder. "What are you two doing?"

"Juugo found this poor creature this morning. A branch broke during the storm last night, knocking her out of her nest and leaving her with a broken wing. I was studying Kabuto's medical texts at the Eastern Hideout before we left. I want to put my knowledge into practice."

Hinata held a small, brown bird in her left palm. For being around humans, the creature seemed oddly at ease, even if it did hold it's wing a little cockeyed. A little black book, the one Sasuke watched her pull from under her pillow at the Eastern Hideout, lay open on her lap. There were dozens of notes and several tiny diagrams on the pages, apparently medical notations.

He watched as the fingertips of Hinata's right hand glowed green and she pressed her fingers against the bird's wing. The bird chirped in surprised, but didn't go anywhere. The Hyuuga girl continued for a few more moments before the glow dissipated.

"Did it work?" Juugo asked.

Hinata shook her head, her dark locks swirling around her face. "I'm afraid not. I didn't seem to make it any worse, but it's certainly not healed." As if in response the bird chirped loudly and tried to move its wing only to twitter in pain and collapse into Hinata's palm.

"You'll have to leave it. We don't exactly have room for pets." Sasuke could feel Hinata's hesitation on the matter, but the girl sighed and set the bird down on the ground. A few other birds landed near her, dropping seeds and twittering quietly.

"She'll be okay," Juugo assured the girl as she rose to her feet. "They'll try to take care of her. You have to let nature take its course."

"It isn't that. I mean, it is… But mostly I wanted to practice my medical ninjutsu. I've studied it a lot but I haven't been able to apply it. I can't use it if I can't practice it."

"Well perhaps as we stop I can help you find other injured animals on which to practice."

Hinata smiled up at the orange-haired boy. Her smile creased her eyes at the corners as she deactivated her Byakugan. "I'd like that." A small smile pulled at the corner of Juugo's mouth as well, and Sasuke was reminded once again of how purely good Hinata seemed to be. He wondered, not for the first time, how someone so decent came to be following him around on his vendetta mission.

"Go wake the others," he instructed. "We should get ready for the day."

"Hai." Juugo and Hinata nodded in unison and took off for the front of the cabin. Before she could wander too far, Sasuke gripped the girl's upper arm, spinning her mid-step and pulling her back to him. He pressed his lips to hers, catching her by surprise. Her marble eyes went wide for a moment before closing. She hummed.

Sasuke finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, keeping their faces close. "How'd you sleep?"

"Soundly, though not as soundly as you. How I didn't wake you up this morning is beyond me."

Sasuke smirked. "Believe me, next time I won't let you get away so easily." The girl's cheeks flushed at his implication that there would in fact be a next time and his smirk only widened. He kissed her again, briefer this time. When he pulled away Sasuke was distraught to see Hinata's mouth downturned, her eyebrows knit together. "What's wrong?"

Her expression faltered. She shook her head quickly, her midnight hair swaying in the morning breeze. When she faced him again her smile had returned. "Nothing. I…" Her expression wavered again, her smile falling for just the briefest moment. "I should really go collect my things. I'm sure we have a long day head of us."

Sasuke held onto her for a moment longer, studying her features, trying to discern what was going on in her head. Unfortunately, if their time together proved anything it was that he never really knew what was going on in there. He released her with a nod. "Yes, we do."


	7. Fears

**Chapter 32:** **Fears  
** " _I will find that special person who is wrong for me in just the right way._ _Let our scars fall in love."_ _– Galway Kinnell_

* * *

"Keep your ears open for any sign or word of Itachi. Akatsuki has been on the move - people are bound to talk. But remember, we are well within Hi no Kuni territory now. We are wanted by a variety of people for a variety of reasons. It would be naïve to think news of Orochimaru's defeat has yet to reach Konoha or the other surrounding villages. If I know Naruto, the Leaf Village is sure to have dispatched at least one if not multiple patrols to track us down. The people searching for us are sure to be skilled, so keep a close watch. That being said, Akatsuki is an enemy of all the villages. If you do encounter shinobi, Konoha or otherwise, attempt to follow without detection if possible until you can ascertain whether they have valuable knowledge on our target or not. Clear?" Hebi nodded. "Then split up!"

"With all due respect, I'd prefer to have someone with me, if you don't mind. In case," Juugo requested. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll go with you," Suigetsu offered. "I'm about the only one who can fight you besides Sasuke, right?"

Juugo nodded. "Yes, that's true, but you're also the most likely to set me off," the boy admitted. Hinata could hear the shame in his voice. "I was hoping that perhaps Hyuuga-san could accompany me. Her demeanor is much less... brutal." The boy's request took her off guard but it made sense. Karin and Suigetsu's arguing had already set the boy off once, their abrasive natures feeding his killing instincts.

"Go," Sasuke ordered. Hinata took that to mean she was paired with Juugo. The girl activated her Byakugan and nodded to her companion. The two were off.

"Thank you for coming with me, Hyuuga-san."

The formal address made her smile. Despite his time in jail and his rather wild appearance, Juugo was beyond polite. "Of course."

"When I requested your company, I expected you to be more… nervous. To accept, I mean."

"Why would I be nervous?"

The boy shrugged under his cloak and cast her a sidelong glance. "Most people are scared of me, especially once they see what I can do. You had the unfortunate luck of meeting me in the middle of one of my… tantrums." He hesitated over the word as if looking for the proper name for his rages. "Even still, there was no hesitation in your agreement. In fact, you've been more than kind to me so far. I thank you for that."

"Of course, Juugo. I'm not scared."

The boy threw another glance towards her, his orange eyes dark. "You should be." Hinata heard the fear in his voice. It wasn't a threat; it was a warning. She imagined he'd spent his whole life warning people to stay away. In her experience, fear made people do stupid things. Hinata could only imagine what the poor boy had been through. "If I turn… Run." Hinata set her shoulders square. She didn't respond.

After traveling a short distance, Juugo slowed to a walk. Hinata slowed with him. "Shouldn't we be heading into the nearby town?" she asked. As much as she loved a leisurely stroll through the woods, she didn't see how their location was going to gain them any information.

Juugo shook his head. "People are fickle. Not always good for gaining information. I have other ways." A pause, then, "Stop for a moment, Hyuuga-san."

Juugo turned his orange eyes skyward. Hinata did the same, throwing her vision out as far as she could. Did he detect something she couldn't see? Was someone approaching? From where she stood the only thing in their immediate vicinity was a small flock of birds.

Her companion whistled. To her surprise, the birds flew out from the trees and flew directly towards them. Juugo held his arm out and one of the animals landed on his forearm, chirping away at him as if communicating. After several long minutes the birds took flight again. Juugo turned his orange eyes skyward and watched them go.

"Were you… speaking to them?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Juugo continued to look at the sky. "I told you, people are fickle. I've found animals are much more reliable informants, especially the birds. People always have a goal in mind. They'll tell you what you want to hear, or whatever will lead them to their own selfish desires. But animals share without want, without any inclination towards their own ends. Human affairs, material possessions, power… These things do not motivate the birds, Hyuuga-san."

"How'd you learn? To speak to them, I mean."

Juugo's shoulders dropped. "When you spend enough time alone, isolated in the wilderness as I have, you learn how to be quiet. You learn to listen."

Hinata watched him, his towering frame and wild hair contradictory to his kind face. She wondered what kind of persecution he'd experienced and how much of that persecution was self-inflicted. She knew what it was to feel lonely, but to truly be alone… She'd only received glimpses of how that felt and that was not a place she wished to return.

The Hyuuga girl laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his orange eyes towards her, a little shocked at her touch. Hinata smiled up at him. "Well, I think it's amazing." Juugo stared down into her marble eyes for a moment longer before the ghost of a smile graced his lips. "And Juugo? You may call me Hinata," she insisted. "We are teammates after all."

Juugo's smile broadened. "Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

After a long day of wandering, the members of Hebi reconvened at the small, abandoned hut, using it as a base for another night. The team sat scattered around the small main area while a sizable fire in the hearth warmed the little room as much as it could, fighting hard against the chill seeping in through the broken windows. It cast an orange glow around the space, bathing each of them in its warm light. Sasuke sat against the wall near the door. Hinata sat closer to the fire, her pale skin and white eyes glowing in the firelight. She sat close enough that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to. And Kami, he wanted to. But, he remembered their present company and restrained himself.

Karin, having actually walked through a nearby village that day, had purchased a collection of sticky buns and bento boxes for each of them. She'd gotten tired of hunting down forest creatures and scrounging for wild mushrooms. Sasuke picked at the rice in his bento and couldn't say he blamed her. It was nice to have an actual meal again.

The redhead took a sizable bite out of a sticky bun and swallowed. "So, since we're looking for Itachi, what are we supposed to do if we actually find him?"

"I wouldn't mind taking a go at him," Suigetsu smirked, his pointed teeth gleaming.

"Even you cannot be foolish enough to believe you could face Itachi," Sasuke reprimanded. Suigetsu was too cocky for his own good sometimes. "And you," he turned on Karin. "It's just as foolish to believe we will find him. Searching for him is enough. He will find us."

The redhead's scarlet eyes met his from the other side of the room. They narrowed briefly before she rolled them and set her bento aside, leaning back on the balls of her hands. "Okay, then. When he finds us, what do we do then?"

"Then you stand back and make sure no one interferes while I kill him."

"And if he attacks us?"

Sasuke almost laughed. "While I'm sure Itachi would have no problem disposing of any of you, his fight is with me. I doubt you'll have to worry about him wasting his time or energy on you. He'll need his strength." The boy's voice was ominous. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather swept through the room.

Hebi was silent for a moment, listening to the fire crackle. Sasuke felt the weight of his mission. Years of studying and training had come to this. He felt it in his bones: Itachi would find them and, when the moment came, he would be ready.

The Uchiha boy stole glances around the space, observing his solemn crew. Any morale gained from partaking in an actual meal was lost after his declaration. While he really didn't believe Itachi would bother with any of his new teammates, he couldn't help but wonder how each of them would fare if matched against his traitorous brother. Sasuke didn't care for needless bloodshed, but there was only one other person in Hebi whose life he really valued.

Hinata's fingers ran over the sections of her bento, reaching for a piece of onigiri. As much shit as Karin gave her, it seemed the redhead had picked out a box that was all finger-foods. Sasuke tried to imagine having to work chopsticks without his sight. Given, Hinata could see if she wished, but even with its improved efficiency he knew that using her Byakugan all day was draining. She'd become remarkably self-sufficient in the past months, even without her normal vision. The girl's growth, both physically and emotionally, genuinely amazed him.

As he watched her, Hinata brushed back a stray piece of hair from her face, revealing more of her profile to him. Since Sasuke could remember, a storm had brewed inside of him. He was never peaceful, always on the brink of toppling over some metaphorical edge. Apathetic and collected most of the time, the storm spilled out in fits, often manifesting in temper tantrums or other rage-fueled outbursts. But just watching her calmed him, took him to something before the storm. Or maybe she was the sun after the storm that her name suggested.

Hinata had asked him if killing Itachi would make him happy. Sasuke tried to imagine what that would even mean, what happiness would even feel like. All of his "happy" memories were tainted with Itachi's looming presence: chasing his brother, practicing with his brother, trying and failing to surpass his brother. Everything in Sasuke's life revolved around one thing: Itachi.

After the massacre of his family, the younger Uchiha was sure to tread carefully, to keep his distance from anyone or anything he might get attached to. He'd had his whole world ripped out from under him once; he wasn't about to risk it happening again, not until he was sure that the threat of his older sibling was eradicated from this world. And even without Itachi, people couldn't be trusted. The man he looked up to most as a child turned into his greatest enemy. Bonds and ties and all those other emotional things meant nothing to Sasuke. So long as Itachi was alive, no other connections mattered, and any more great upheavals in his life would be Sasuke's own doing.

But despite how hard he'd fought to break the bonds that threatened to link him to people and places, there was one bond that emerged against all odds.

A sudden thought gripped Sasuke's insides, a memory he'd had nightmares about for so long washing through him in a tidal wave. He felt Itachi's hand around his throat, felt pain rake through his body as his brother slammed him against a wall. His elder brother's words echoed in his memory.

" _You're weak. Why? Because you lack hatred."_

Sasuke looked at Hinata again and for the first time in a long time felt something like fear. If Itachi was looking for a fight, if he was looking for Sasuke's heart to be full of hatred, he may seek to destroy the things Sasuke most cared for, and it was a rather short list.

"Hinata, look at me," he ordered. The midnight-haired girl turned her face his way, her eyebrows lifting toward her hairline. Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall and knelt in front of her. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Though he'd done the same thing many times before, he watched color climb into Hinata's cheeks. It was different with company, but it wasn't a gentle or romantic gesture right then. It was a question he had to know the answer to.

"Sasuke, wha-"

"Just look at me," he instructed again. Hinata closed her mouth and obeyed. The Uchiha boy looked straight into her white eyes, as amazed as ever at how alert they looked despite her blindness, and activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. Hinata stood her ground. After a moment he released her gaze and his hold. The other members of Hebi stared at him. "What the hell was that?" Suigetsu asked the room at large. The Uchiha ignored him, continuing to meet Hinata's blind gaze. For a moment, they were the only two in the room. He dropped his voice, speaking clearly but quietly.

"I need you to promise me something." The girl nodded. "If Itachi approaches you, you deactivate your Byakugan and you do not reactivate it no matter what, do you understand?" Hinata's brows furrowed. "Itachi's greatest strength is his genjutsu. If you can't see him, he can't trap you in it."

"But you just sai-"

"Hinata, promise me." Sasuke's voice was a command but he knew she heard the pleading behind it. Her face softened.

"I promise."

* * *

Several days passed in monotony, Hebi searching for anything they could latch onto during the day and camping in the evenings. Hinata always took last shift during the night and spent the long morning hours with her journal and her ingredients, trying her hand at a few different ointments and packing the empty pill capsules she'd gotten from Tamaki with various medicinal blends. When the sun rose the team would take off for the day then reconvene in the evenings to report whatever information they'd acquired, if any. Each day Hinata wandered through the forests with Juugo, mostly in comfortable silence. Karin and Suigetsu set him off occasionally, but he'd given her no reason to believe she was in danger while they were alone. The boy seemed calm out in nature. Far calmer than he ever did around other people, anyway.

Every once in a while the two would stumble across an injured animal. Hinata would attempt to cure it as best she could, but continued to come up short of actually healing anything. Most of the animals they encountered were birds or squirrels, having fallen from trees. It hurt her to leave them behind when she was unsuccessful, but she couldn't very well carry around a bunch of injured animals.

The fifth day of their search started like all the others: Hebi packed up their belongings, decided on a rendezvous point, and split. Karin and Suigetsu headed for town while Hinata and Juugo headed into the forest, away from civilization. They'd walked quite far into the woods before Juugo stopped and waited for his bird companions to come to him. As always, a small flock of birds appeared, one actually landing on the boy's outstretched hand. It was such an interesting sight, seeing a man with Juugo's build handling and speaking with small animals so delicately.

As the bird continued to tweet, however, Hinata's skin crawled. Something was wrong.

Like before, she felt it before she saw it. Killing intent rolled off Juugo in waves, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She remembered his warning from their first day together, his instructions: _If I turn… Run._ Every instinct in Hinata's body screamed that she should listen to him, get out of there while she still could. But another part of her, whether brave or foolish she didn't know, screamed she couldn't let him give in.

As the rage grew within him, the bird quieted. Its companions, still flying overhead, flew more erratically, quickly becoming agitated. Animals were quite susceptible to changes in atmosphere. The small bird spread its wings, prepared to fly, only to be gripped in Juugo's massive hand. Hinata focused her sight on the boy, searching for the epicenter of the transformation. A spot right at the base of his cranium glowed ebony and, despite her instincts, Hinata lunged.

Before she fully registered her own course of action, Hinata's fingers deftly released the latches on her wrist weights and she threw herself forward. Her fingertips connected with the crown of his head, then the base of his skull, the sides of his neck, the top of his spine, his shoulder blades… Within seconds she'd pinned nearly every tenketsu point surrounding the epicenter of the change, hopeful that blocking the pathways would contain the transformation.

Unfortunately, the power appeared stronger than she'd hoped. It pressed against the closed tenketsu, pushing hard to undam the pathways. Juugo roared, turning on her and dropping the poor bird from his hand. It fell to the forest floor with a pathetic chirp. The girl backed up, stepping slowly away from the boy as he seethed. "Juugo… Juugo, I need you to calm down." She remembered the killing intent Sasuke had emitted before to quiet him. She'd never been capable of releasing that much murderous intent in her life, and she certainly didn't want to kill Juugo now.

"You should've run when you had the chance! Now you're going to _die_!" he shrieked. She ducked under a wild, aimless swing and directed another Jyuuken hit towards his neck, blocking yet another point along the path.

"I'm not running," she said. She dipped, aiming both hands upwards towards his shoulder blades. "You aren't going to kill me because you don't want to. I'm not going to let you. Do you hear me? I am _not_ going to die, and _you_ are not going to kill me, Juugo. Not today." She aimed a strike directly at the center of his forehead.

The boy stumbled back and blinked rapidly but was undeterred. " _Kill_!" He let out another enraged cry and lunged toward her, but struggled to move his arms. Hinata saw the pressure continuing to build and, not knowing what else to do, leapt straight into the air avoiding the arms that reached out to encircle her. The girl tossed her momentum forward, flipping over Juugos's frame and aiming a jab at either side of his head as she tumbled, hitting him right above both ears. If anything, maybe she could put him to sleep.

Her final blows didn't knock the boy out like they would most people, though. Instead she watched as he stumbled back and the ebony glow emanating from the base of his skull receded. He looked around in a panic, looked at her, looked at his own hands. A shuttering breath wracked his body, his shoulders heaving as he collapsed to the ground.

"They were telling me about so much blood… So much death… I just… I couldn't –"

"Shh," Hinata hushed him. She wasn't sure what he was rambling about but if it set him off before she didn't want him dwelling on it now. She wasn't sure she could fend him off a second time. The girl unzipped her bag and rustled around, the jar she was looking for having fallen to the very bottom of her pack.

"Did I hurt anything?"

She quickly looked up from her shuffling. Her marble eyes darted over to the little bird he'd crushed with his bare hands. "I'll take care of him in a moment." The animal was still breathing, but barely, it's tiny rib cage in complete ruin. Juugo's orange eyes followed her gaze and landed on the bird. He buried his face in his hands and a sob raked through his body.

"Shh." Hinata's fingers curled around her target. She pulled it from her bag and unscrewed the lid. "Look at me."

Hinata dipped a dollop of ointment onto her finger and leaned over to Juugo, brushing her finger across the bridge of his nose. The boy inhaled deeply then exhaled with a content sigh. His shoulders relaxed as she finished applying the ointment and capped the jar before shuffling over to the small animal and carefully cradling it in her hands.

Juugo rolled his shoulders while he watched her. She hadn't hit anything to fully stunt his movement, but she imagined his neck and upper back were pretty stiff. "You have a very gentle touch." His voice, so much softer than his body mighty imply, always surprised her. She knew the statement, especially from him, was meant as a compliment, but her father's voice rang in her head. The boy before her would give anything to be "gentle," but despite what her clan's technique might imply, being gentle was no compliment in Hiashi's book. She focused her attention on the bird, examining the damage and choosing not to respond to the boy's comment. "Can you heal her?"

The damage was pretty extensive. "I haven't exactly improved since yesterday, but I'll give it another try." Hinata took a deep breath and focused chakra into her fingertips as she had a million times before. She touched two fingers to the bird's chest and imagined the chakra working like small hands, pulling the bone and sinew back into all the right places. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough.

Hinata carried the bird back to her pack and pulled out a random article of clothing, wrapping the animal carefully among the fabric. Juugo watched her the entire time.

"Did you make this?"

"Make what?" He pointed to his nose and took another deep breath. "Mmhmm," she hummed, setting the bird down gently and packing the tin back into her bag.

"It's very soothing."

"That's the idea. Just keep focusing on your breathing."

Juugo took several long, measured breaths. "I prefer talking, when possible. When I was in my cell it was okay, but I have reason to believe mental isolation only increases the frequency of my tantrums."

"Okay. What do you wish to talk about?"

"Our first day together, when I began changing. You stepped towards me, not away. Why?"

Hinata stood, walking to where she'd dropped her weights. She remembered the darkness, the way it almost called to her. She repressed a shiver. "I told you, I'm not afraid."

"And just now, I told you to run away if that happened, but you stayed. Why?"

The Hyuuga girl latched her weights back onto her wrists. "I saw how ashamed you were of your behavior back at the lair, how afraid. You don't want to kill. I'm not going to give you a reason to be even more afraid of yourself. Not if I can help it, anyway."

Juugo's voice dropped to a whisper. "You can't help. Or at least I didn't think you could." His voice rose again, curious. "How did you manage, anyway? Only Kimimaro and Sasuke have ever been able to do that. Not even Orochimaru found a way to stop me, just to restrain me until the fits were over."

Hinata considered. "I hit you in the head."

"You… hit me in the head?"

The girl returned to her pack and sat down, pulling the bird into her lap and deactivating her Byakugan. She cradled the animal and stroked its small head. "The change begins at the base of your head, where your skull meets your spin. My Byakugan allows me to see tenketsu, so I closed off the surrounding points to keep whatever it was from spreading. I hit several right around your neck and also on your head and you just… calmed."

"Did you know it would work?"

"No."

Silence ensued between them. Hinata felt the tiny animal shake under her fingertips, felt the heavy pulse of things unspoken. She should've been afraid of him. She should've run away. She could've died. He could've killed her. But she wasn't afraid – she was alive.

"You must be very important to Sasuke."

Hinata stiffened. "What makes you say that?"

"You two slept together the other night."

Heat rushed to Hinata's face. There was no inappropriate insinuation in Juugo's statement, but it still embarrassed her to have it said so bluntly, and aloud. She heard Suigetsu's accusation in her ear. _You're like, what, Sasuke's whore or something?_ The Hyuuga princess had never found herself in an even remotely compromising situation in her entire life, but even knowing the encounter was totally innocent Juugo's words still made her feel dirty. Having it said like that, it almost sounded like…. More heat rose up through her cheeks, crawling up towards the tips of her ears. She felt the need to defend herself. "Nothing happened. And I'll have you know that Sasuke came to me. But that doesn't mean I'm important to him; that means he was cold."

"You're telling me a boy who can breathe fire needed another body for warmth?" Hinata opened her mouth to retort but closed it again, finding herself at a loss for words as she remembered how Sasuke's body seemed to radiate heat. "If anything, his actions only enforce my claim."

"How do you figure?"

"Don't mind me saying, Hinata-san, but this team was chosen very specifically. And from what I can tell you aren't particularly necessary to the mission's success." Hinata remained quiet. "While she does not possess the Byakugan, Karin's sensory and healing abilities are sufficient enough for this mission. And, while you've proven yourself more than talented enough in your actions here today, there is more than enough manpower between Sasuke, Suigetsu, and I."

Hinata listened to his words carefully. She'd thought the same enough since their journey began, but hearing the words out loud was different. It hurt more. _Whore. Inadequate. Unnecessary._ These were the words her "teammates" used to describe her, what they thought of her. Despite her recent choices part of her ached for her old team: for Kiba's affectionate teasing and Kurenai's sisterly praise. She even missed Shino's quiet nods of approval.

Juugo, sensitive as he was, must've sensed the girl's discomfort. "That's not to say you're not a vital part of this team. Necessary and important are not always the same thing."

Hinata finally turned to face the boy. She couldn't see him, but it felt better to be turned towards him. "How so?"

"This mission would succeed without you, as I said before. But Sasuke is not one for excess or frivolity. He does nothing without a purpose," Juugo explained. "If your presence didn't serve a purpose, you would not be allowed here."

"And what do you suppose that purpose is?" She asked.

The boy was quiet for a long moment, so long Hinata wondered if he even had an answer. "Faults, strengths, weaknesses, desires... They come in different forms. You're a shinobi - I'm sure this isn't news to you. And as I'm sure you also know, it often takes a specific set of skills, a specific person, to keep someone else's skills in check. To beat them, if you will." The boy's train of thought was confusing, but Hinata tried her hardest to follow it. "For instance, fire is powerful on its own, but can be enhanced with wind. Together the two are extremely strong, but sometimes fire can get out of control and it takes water to tame it. Fire is not inherently bad, but it can cause sever damage if left unchecked. Water is necessary to balance fire."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," the girl admitted.

"Everyone has desires, Hinata. Some people's desires are more visceral than others. Like mine, for instance." There was shame in his voice. "But whether or not ones desires are immediately apparent, everyone has them. I'm sure you have desires of your own, do you not?" Hinata looked away. "But desires, like fire, can run rampant if left unchecked. I suppose the long and the short of what I'm saying is perhaps you are the water to Sasuke's fire."

"I could never beat Sasuke."

"Not all desires manifest in physical pursuits. Sometimes it's the internal, hidden desires that are the hardest to quench but also the hardest to tame. Do you think, if the need arose, Sasuke could sacrifice your safety in exchange for reaching his goal?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate, out of her mouth before she'd fully considered the question. "Sasuke will do what it takes, whatever it takes, to succeed in his pursuit."

The boy was silent for a moment. "You may be sure, but until proven otherwise I will remain unconvinced."

Hinata sat on those words, considering Juugo's assertion. It seemed pretty enough and yet... "I heard him say once he spared someone's life only on a whim, someone I know to be very important to him. And in the same breath he told that person they would die on a whim of his as well." Hinata's arm and chest stung with the memory of Team Kakashi's intrusion. "Who's to say that my inclusion on this mission is nothing more than a whim, too?"

"I suppose only Sasuke can answer that question for sure."

"If we encounter Konoha, I'm a prisoner, remember?" Hinata reminded him as she stood to go. "The Hyuuga princess makes a pretty good bartering chip."

She heard Juugo shuffle as he rose to his feet. "You truly think you're simply here as leverage?" he asked.

Hinata didn't respond. How could she? She didn't even know herself. There was so much she didn't know, so many uncertainties about her own life. Nothing was black and white anymore.

"We should find the others."

* * *

The fire crackled, the smell of burning brush filling the small clearing. All the members of Hebi huddled close to the flames. Even Suigetsu sat closer than normal, trying to warm himself against the cold night. Sasuke inhaled deeply, the crisp air stinging his lungs but keeping his mind alert. He felt the chill run through him, cutting down to his bones.

Winter was upon them, now. They'd searched for days with little headway in their pursuit of Itachi. If they didn't encounter him in the next few weeks the weather might make it difficult to travel. Then again, you never knew with Fire Country winters. Some years landed them in a blizzard while others simply chilled without a hint of snow at all. Either way, Sasuke wanted the journey to end sooner rather than later.

"Some guys in a bar on the edge of town were talking about a paid bounty today. Said something about a guy in Hissori Village collecting heads." Suigetsu tore off a sizable piece of his rabbit, cutting through it easily with his pointed teeth. "That's not too far from here, I don't think."

Sasuke considered, thinking about the information he'd gathered on Akatsuki before leaving Orochimaru's. "Kakuzu of Akatsuki is notorious for head hunting. Perhaps we should pay Hissori Village a visit tomorrow." The water demon looked proud despite himself, the flames casting shadows over his wicked smile from across the other side of the pit.

"Kakuzu was certainly notorious for headhunting," Juugo piped up. "But from what I hear he got much more than he bargained for recently."

"What do you mean?"

"Both he and his partner died in a fight near here recently. From what the birds tell me, a man with five faces was demolished by a disturbingly powerful blast. The other, a gray-haired skeleton wielding a scythe, was caught in an explosive web and buried alive."

Sasuke watched as Karin and Suigetsu's eyes went wide. "Weren't they supposed to be immortal?" the redhead asked. Sasuke wasn't the only one privy to Orochimaru's files.

Juugo nodded. Hinata stared hard into the fire. "So was Orochimaru." Her words, barely audible over the crackle of the flames, left the group stilled. The orange-haired boy stared into the fire, oddly downcast, while Karin and Suigetsu shared a furtive glance between themselves then over to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored them all and turned back to Juugo. "Who was responsible?"

"A group of people. Ninja. But the ones mostly responsible seemed to be a man who wielded lightening, a boy who could control shadows, and a boy with animal whiskers and hair like the sun whose energy created such a blast it left a crater in the earth. The birds say he injured himself in the process."

Sasuke watched Hinata carefully as Juugo relayed his story. She never looked up, but he did see her brows raise the slightest bit. They both knew who Juugo spoke of – there was no doubt in Sasuke mind that Naruto and Kakashi were involved in the team's demise. Fortunately for Hebi, that meant two less opponents. Unfortunately, it also meant Konoha was on the move in a serious way.

"How long ago was that?"

"About a month ago or so. It's difficult to get exact timeframes out of the birds." Suigetsu rolled his eyes and snorted. Juugo ignored him. "They don't really have a memory for such things. But they do have a memory for kindnesses. And blood."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes met Juugo's orange ones, the color only amplified by the flames. "Hinata has been a good companion for me these past few days, but as we get closer to our target I think it best if I stayed with you, Sasuke."

Hinata's head finally lifted as she looked to the boy on her left. He met her eyes meaningfully even though she couldn't see him. Sasuke's glance flitted between the two of them.

"Did something happen?"

"I had a fit today. While we were out," Juugo answered at the same time Hinata said, "It was nothing."

"Tell me what happened."

"It was noth-"

Hinata tried to protest but Juugo cut her off. "I was communicating with the birds. The story they told was so... violent. It must've triggered it. But before I fully transformed, Hinata 'hit me in the head' and stopped it."

"She hit you in the head?" Suigetsu piped up, looking between the girl and her daytime companion. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I asked her how she stopped me, and that's what she said."

"Hinata?"

The girl's face was fixed intently on the fire again. "Like I said, it was nothing."

"As much as it pains me to admit, stopping Juugo is not nothing." Karin observed Hinata with something besides disdain for the first time since joining their group. She typically looked at Hebi's other female team member with raging jealously, but now she gazed upon the girl with interest, skepticism, and just a hint of enthrallment. "The only ones who've ever been able to fully stop him successfully are Kimimaro and Sasuke. Not even Orochimaru could fully subdue him."

Sasuke watched as Hinata's cheeks turned pink. She wasn't used to the attention but he didn't care. He thought of her facing off against Juugo, against himself, at the peak of his power, and his heart raced. "How'd you do it?"

"He already told you."

"Yeah, Sasuke, didn't you hear?" Suigetsu piped up. "She just hit him in the head. How could we have been so dumb? The answer was so simple this whole time!" The white-haired boy chuckled at himself, but Sasuke did not find his show amusing.

"Show me."

Hinata sighed reluctantly. Sasuke wasn't going to let this go and she knew it. She stood, activated her Byakugan, and approached Juugo. "The epicenter of the transformation is here," she said, pointing to the base of his skull. "It travels through the chakra pathways and I thought if I could block the tenketsu along the way that perhaps I could impede on the transformation. So, I hit him with Jyuuken strikes here, here, here, and here," she said, gesturing to each of the locations in turn. "After the final blow he returned to himself."

Karin stood and walked around the fire. "Point to them again." Hinata complied. Sasuke could see the wheels turning in the redhead's brain, her medic training kicking in full force. She hummed.

"Karin?"

The girl pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her typical snarky demeanor giving way to medic mode. "Well, the brain works through a series of tiny signals transmitted by electrically-charged neurons reacting and responding to each other, and the rage center of the brain is located in the hippocampus. Since Juugo's fits are rage-responses, it's possible that if her strikes temporarily disrupted the hippocampus's connection to the rest of the brain, the link to whatever triggered the reaction would've been interrupted. If so, that could be the reason he returned to normal. It's almost like rebooting a machine but unplugging it and plugging it back in." She turned to Hinata. "Did you know any of that?"

The white-eyed girl shook her head. Sasuke stared up at her. He looked at her wide eyes, the way her untrimmed hair brushed her eyelashes and framed her face. She wasn't the girl who had shown up weak and emaciated in the desert anymore. She was strong, and he knew it. He'd watched it happen. And yet when she shook her head his stomach pitched. To think that she risked her own life, sticking around like that. Did that suicidal part of her, the part that had looked him in the eyes all those months ago as he raised his sword to her throat, the part that was willing to starve over being used… Did that self-destructive part of her live on?

The voice inside him that demanded he protect her shouted. He'd felt it when he guessed at Orochimaru's game, and he felt it now. He _would_ protect her.

"From now on, the two of you will choose to either travel separately or one of you will be with me." Hinata turned to face him, her eyes defiant. He could see the resistance behind her gaze, the desire to argue that she could take care of herself. And he knew she could, but that didn't stop him from wanting to take care of her anyway. He met her glare with his own hardened expression and watched the fight reluctantly disappear from her. The veins around her eyes receded; she knew the discussion was over.

* * *

Sasuke found his way back into her sleeping bag that night.

"Hinata."

She hummed as he stirred her from her sleep. "Is it time for my watch already?" She heard the sound of a zipper being pulled and the cool chilled her skin.

"No." Without asking, Sasuke crawled in beside her. Hinata allowed the intrusion, stirring even more awake as she tucked herself to the side to make room for him. Like before, he shut the bag and cradled her against his torso. Though he was fully clothed this time, his shirt still allowed her cheek to rest against his exposed chest as she tucked her head under his chin.

"You are either very brave or very foolish." Sasuke's fingers traced absent-minded patterns over her shoulder.

"What makes you say that?"

"You should've run today."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then you are very foolish. You'd have to be afraid to be brave."

She shifted, her shoulders rolling as she adjusted to her new position. "Don't believe I can take care of myself?"

"I believe Juugo is dangerous."

"So are you." She felt Sasuke still next to her, his body going tense. He let out a deep sigh, his breath hot against her hair. The night was quiet around them. Even the early winter breeze stilled. Hinata thought of Juugo's question: _Do you think, if the need arose, Sasuke could sacrifice your safety in exchange for reaching his goal?_ She said yes, and she meant it. But there was something else. Hinata remembered all those months ago, felt the shadow of Sasuke's blade against her neck while Orochimaru told him to kill her. She remembered her steadfast silence despite her impending doom and knew one thing to be true while she was in Sasuke's presence, even in the face of death. "I'm not afraid."

She felt the boy shake his head. "Foolish."

"Perhaps."

"Is it wrong to want to protect you?"

 _Protect me from what?_ she wondered. The Hyuuga girl had wanted so badly earlier to argue with him, to tell him and Juugo both that she didn't need to be separated from the orange-haired boy. "I'm not a child. I'm a shinobi."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you take unnecessary risks if I have the choice."

Hinata bit the inside of her lip and took a deep breath, exhaling heavily through her nose. "I'm not afraid," she iterated.

"Is there anything you _are_ afraid of?"

Hinata considered. As a child there were many things she was afraid of: authority, failure, pain, spiders. But with time she found each fear she faced only brought with it new lessons to be learned, everything an educational experience if she gave it a chance. And while certain hypotheticals still made her anxious or worried or apprehensive, there were very few things she still feared, and only one came to mind.

She nodded.

Sasuke pressed his lips to the crown of her head. She felt them move as he mumbled into her midnight locks. "Will you tell me?"

"Secret for secret?"

She felt his lips curl into a smirk. "Secret for secret."

Hinata took a breath. She felt the darkness of the forest mimic the darkness of her blindness. There was something both comforting and unnerving about knowing that nature could render others as blind as her eyes left her: Comforting in that others could share in her experience; unnerving to know all things were fleeting, always at the mercy of another force.

With some effort in the cramped space, Hinata untucked her head from the crook of Sasuke's neck. Her hand wandered towards his face, feeling the ends of his hair, the strong line of his jaw. She pulled back as far as the bag allowed her. Her thumb brushed his lips. Her pulse raced. She knew what she was afraid of.

"This."

With all the courage she could muster, Hinata pressed her lips against his. Sasuke pressed back, his breath hot against hers. She thought of the first time she kissed him, the ray of hope that ignited in her when he kissed back despite her uncertain emotional state. She thought of his kiss that day on the precipice, the tears she fought as she tried to convince herself he couldn't love her like she wanted him to. She thought of his light touches and his quiet concern and his kiss the other night when he said he wanted her by his side. She thought of all the things she'd felt in his presence, and more importantly all of the things she'd tried not to feel. They washed over her in a tidal wave and her heart thundered in her chest.

This. _This_ was her secret. _This_ was the reason she stayed. _This_ was what she feared. _This_ was what she wanted.

Sasuke's lips were persistent, feverish against hers. He held her tightly to himself, their bodies awkwardly tangled in the small space but neither of them caring. And between each breath he caught she heard him whisper his own secret, the same thing over and over like a chant, or a prayer.

 _Me too. Me too. Me too._

She knew it, now. Even as part of her still screamed it could never be real his lips told her otherwise. With every brush of his fingertips, with every fiber of her being humming under his touch, with every prolonged moment his lips pressed against hers, she knew.

Her body thrummed and she felt her pulse in her ears. His kiss slowed, his lips leaving hers to kiss the tip of her nose, her forehead, her hair. With each pause he whispered it again – _Me too_ – and Hinata found she wasn't just scared – she was terrified.

But she knew.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, sometimes as a writer you have to pummel words into submission to get them to do what you want. (I've been struggling with that quite a bit, recently...) But other times words just spill out. They seem to have their own life, their own pulse. And suddenly you aren't writing anymore, you're just the vessel through which the universe is writing the words that demand to find their way out of the ether and into the world. And that's how this final scene went. It just... became. And whenever that happens, it's a happy day. Especially when it's such a pivotal scene like this one.

This is a big turning point for the pair. As most of you have noted, the romance has been quite the slow progression, and intentionally so. A lot has built up to this point and a lot still stands in their way, but there's something comforting about releasing that little bit of tension and getting it out in the open, about admitting your fears and having someone share in them, and I just felt like it was time Sasuke and Hinata took that next step. Especially after last chapter as part of Sasuke, despite his cockiness on the matter, does realize he may not survive the pursuit of his brother. The things that are important to him are gaining even more importance with every passing day as he moves closer to his fate, and aside from his revenge Hinata is pretty much _the_ thing he cares about.

Anyway, I've gotten some great comments recently and as always just thank you so much to everyone who favorites, follows, and comments. I really do enjoy hearing what you all think.

All my love,  
Kinsey


	8. Found

**Chapter 33: Found  
** " _It was written I should be loyal to the nightmare of my choice." – Joseph Conrad_

* * *

Hinata looked at Sasuke as he slept next to her, the campsite just starting to lighten as night crept towards morning. He'd woken her up for her shift several hours earlier and fallen asleep almost immediately, his breathing becoming slow and even. She'd spent the majority of her watch just watching him. He was always so serious, so cold, and his chakra was so dark. His sharp edges were undoubtedly striking in a predatory way, but there was something almost beautiful about him when he slept, something peaceful about his demeanor. Hinata wished he was always so calm.

The girl pushed a stray strand of his ebony hair away from his face, her fingertips just brushing across his cheekbone. Something had changed between them the night before. Neither of them was willing to name it, but there was something more, something deeper out in the open now. It was clear to Hinata she wasn't the only one afraid to feel the things she'd been feeling – it was all new and almost painfully real. They were both afraid: afraid to care; afraid to lose; afraid to put anyone else on a pedestal. But they weren't alone in their fear or their pain or their doubts anymore. The lonely parts of them had found each other and the world, no matter how daunting and serious, was a little less so with him at her side.

That wasn't to say Hinata didn't maintain her reservations. She knew Sasuke to be a lethal shinobi and one who remained hell-bent on avenging his clan. Still, there was humanity in him. They both knew it. She'd witness Sasuke clinging to that humanity, even in his dark pursuits. Perhaps it was naïve of her to believe she could foster that humanity – she certainly wasn't the first person to give it a go – but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to at least try. She'd rightfully put her faith in lost causes before.

Sasuke sighed in his sleep. Hinata wondered what he was dreaming about, if anything. She brushed his hair away from his face again, chewing the inside of her lip. She'd asked him once if killing Itachi would make him happy – it seemed a lifetime ago, now. The Uchiha had responded by saying his goal had never been to be happy. Looking at him then, Hinata wondered if, after so much time chasing such a dark dream, she could help him find even the smallest measurement of happiness. Karin had teased her, asking her what the long-term plan was and joking about them riding off into the sunset. Hinata didn't know about all that – her happy ending had always been a little less theatrical – but maybe they could be happy together. Maybe they could find a simple kind of happiness in just being, once it was all over. Maybe that would be enough.

The winter sky began to turn gray with the light of early morning as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. For the first time all night Hinata felt the stiffness in her body from laying still for so long, afraid to move for fear of waking Sasuke. The girl moved slowly, wriggling her arms free from between their bodies first before slowly trying to maneuver out of the sleeping bag as she had several days before.

This time, however, Sasuke caught her before her chest even came above the hem of the sack.

"I told you you wouldn't get away so easily next time." His arms snaked around her abdomen and pulled her closer. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his chest rise and fall heavily as he breathed her in. His lips pressed to her collarbone and his breath was hot against her exposed skin.

"Sasuke. It's time for me to get up."

The boy looked up at his name, peering at her with his onyx eyes. "Why do you need to get up?" Though he'd just woken, he appeared wide-awake, completely alert as he examined her in the early dawn light. His sharp edges had returned, not even a hint of sleepiness lingering on his features. "Stay here with me."

Though he acted alert, Sasuke spoke like he was still dreaming, his eyes searching hers as if she might disappear. Hinata tipped her head down and quickly brushed her lips across his. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you, I'm staying with you," she assured him yet again. "But it is time for me to get up. I have things to do before everyone else wakes."

Sasuke stared hard into her marble eyes for another moment, brushing hair from her face and tracing his fingers over the slightly raised veins. She remembered Karin's commentary on her eyes. "Pretty fucking creepy," she'd called them. Under his crystalline gaze she couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke thought about the physical manifestation of her doujutsu. He certainly didn't shy away from it; if anything, it seemed to fascinate him. He looked at her a moment longer before nodding and turning to unzip the bag so Hinata could get out easily. She felt his hands lazily touch her as she climbed out, brushing against her shoulder, her hip, her calf.

She shivered.

Hinata grabbed her backpack from beside her sleeping bag and carried it to a stump on the edge of camp, close enough that she could keep watch but far enough away she wouldn't disturb anyone during their last, precious moments of sleep.

The girl opened her pack and found the small bird from the day before sleeping inside. Honestly, it was a miracle the poor thing was even alive. She'd carried him back to their campsite and left the creature swaddled in her clothing overnight. Hinata pulled the small animal from the makeshift nest and cradled it in her hands. The poor thing was still breathing, but just barely. She pulled her black notebook from her bag and placed both it and the bird in her lap, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to keep them warm in the frosty chill of dawn.

A vibration in her peripheral caught the girl's attention. She looked up at the camp only to see Karin wiggling free of her bag. Hinata turned her back to the site and her attention back to the task at hand. She used her Byakugan to examine the internal damage, concentrated her chakra into her fingers, and placed them on the bird's chest.

Unfortunately, her concentration was hard to maintain as her redheaded companion sauntered over and peered over her shoulder.

"Your file didn't say anything about medical ninjutsu," she observed.

Hinata removed her fingers from the bird and took a deep breath. She and Karin hadn't had any one-on-one conversations since the walk through the woods and the Hyuuga girl wasn't keen on another one of those talks.

"I just began studying it towards the end of my time at the Eastern Hideout," she responded, keeping her guard up.

"Studying? Did you practice at all? Like, did Kabuto show you?"

Hinata saw no reason to lie to the girl. She shook her head. "No. I was only able to read about the basics before we had to leave." She nodded towards her journal.

Karin grabbed for the book without asking, snatching it off Hinata's lap and thumbing through the pages. She made little humming sounds as she perused. Hinata didn't bother to ask for it back; it was too early for an argument and she didn't want to risk waking the others just yet.

After a moment the redhead closed the book with a snap and set it aside. "Well, the fundamentals are there. Show me what you got."

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

Karin jutted her chin towards the bird in her lap. "You heard me. Show me what you can do."

"Well, I haven't actually been able to-"

"Just show me what you're doing, Princess."

The Hyuuga girl took another steadying breath and placed her hands gently on the bird's chest. Her fingers glowed. She looked at her patient, tried to direct her chakra to mend the wounds, but again her efforts were in vain. Her chakra dropped and the glow dissipated.

"You're thinking too much."

"I'm what?"

"Thinking too much. You're relying too much on your sight when you need to be relying on feeling." That almost made Hinata laugh. Karin kneeled down next to her. "Here, watch."

The redheaded girl placed her hand over the injured bird and her palm glowed green. Hinata used her Byakugan to watch as the injuries inside the animal slowly mended, the bones realigning, new sinew growing, torn muscles repairing themselves as if by magic. Within moments the small animal was chirping happily in Hinata's lap.

"And I don't even have my glasses on," Karin said, pointing to her own face.

"How did you do that?"

"I told you, Princess, you're thinking too much. You think you need your Byakugan to heal, but you don't. Healing uses Yin Release – see, you even wrote it right here. So while it is about putting your own chakra into the afflicted party, it's also about creating something that doesn't exist yet, which is why trying to physically see the damage doesn't do you any good. You can't see what doesn't exist, even with your freak eyes. I don't know that I've ever met a medical nin with Byakugan, come to think of it. I'm sure those eyes of yours will come in handy someday, but if you're going to study medical ninjutsu, you'll have to start out like the rest of us – on instinct." Hinata looked down at the bird. It had hopped down to the ground and was happily pecking at the dirt by her feet. "Honestly, though, you already have an advantage. Since you've gone blind, you already know how to feel out your surroundings. Now you just need to do the same thing, but inside bodies. Then, once you've learned what it feels like, you can turn those creepy-ass eyes of yours back on."

What Karin was saying made a lot of sense. All the medic-nins she knew felt the injuries by inspecting their patients with chakra, not by actually looking in to see the wounds. But there was one little problem. "I don't think about feeling my surroundings, though. I just… do."

"Well then stop letting it be a subconscious reaction and concentrate. Be intentional about it, Princess."

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and took a steadying breath. Her other senses kicked into high-gear: the rustle of leaves intensified, the feeling of the bark beneath her fingertips. She could feel Karin kneeling next to her and even the slight vibrations of her bird. She received enough information to maneuver, but there were no specifics, especially out in the wild. Nature was different than being surrounded by stone; everything seemed to breathe out in the open. Hinata had learned to control her senses in the quiet of a lair where everything stood still, making it easy to detect vibrations and movements. But the more time she spent out in the wild the more desensitized she became, growing accustomed to everything moving around her all the time. She could maneuver in her immediate surroundings with ease, but she'd had to learn how to block out the distant vibrations to keep them from distracting her.

Hinata took another steadying breath, trying hard to feel her environment. Her foot tapped against the ground, bouncing as she concentrated. A thought occurred to her just then as she remembered her own observations.

Medic-nins used chakra to see.

Hinata concentrated chakra into the bottoms of her feet, a subconscious act ever since learning how to walk on water and climb trees. She even did it when she ran to get more leverage during push-offs and ensure her feet didn't slip on less stable landing spots. Just like moving without her normal vision, emitting small amounts of chakra while walking was probably something she did so effortlessly she didn't even realize it was happening. The girl touched her foot to the ground.

Suddenly, the world came into crisp focus, no Byakugan necessary. It was as if a shock-wave of chakra radiated out around her, climbing out and clinging to anything within a four foot radius. She could see pebbles on the ground, feel the depth of the roots attached to her stump, see Karin's arms resting on her knees as she kneeled. She could even feel the small bird's heartbeat. What she'd been "seeing" up until this point seemed like nothing more than a fuzzy echo of reality, like she'd been experiencing it underwater or through a dirty window pane.

A smile pulled across Hinata's lips. "I think I can do that."

"I'm sure you can, Princess."

Karin stood and took a step away. Before she could get too far, Hinata spun. "Karin," she called, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Why… Why help me?"

"You mean why am I being nice to you after all the bullshit I've been putting you through, right?" Hinata didn't respond. Karin sighed. "I care about Sasuke. He… he saved me once." So, Hinata thought, Karin _had_ experienced the Uchiha's soft side. She knew how alluring that could be, and honestly it explained a lot. "I have ideas about what he deserves. I can do the shit thing and stand here and pretend I still believe you aren't good enough for him - I'm good at that." Hinata's female companion paused. Hinata took a step. Karin was looking at Sasuke curled up in Hinata's sleeping bag, his own left abandoned during the night. Hinata wondered what that must look like, wondered how she would feel if the roles were reversed and she'd woken up to find Sasuke sound asleep in Karin's sleeping bag. Her heart dropped at the thought. "But I don't want to be shitty. Not when it's so obvious that you mean so much to him."

There were those words again. A day before she'd rejected them, but now she was starting to believe.

"No matter how much I tried to talk you down or push you aside, nothing distracted him from you. You're all he seems to care about. You and his brother, anyway. Like I said, I can pretend like I think you aren't good enough for him and these past weeks have just been a shit test of mine, but I'd be lying. Hell, you're almost too good. And after yesterday, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was just fucking jealous, I guess. The way he looks at you…" Karin grew distant for a moment, the pang of longing obvious in her voice. "But if you're important to Sasuke, then you're important to me. He… He's lighter, around you. He needs to be lighter, and if you're the cure for his darkness, then fuck my own feelings."

Hinata could feel the reluctant acceptance in Karin's voice, the lingering bitterness. The redhead cared for Sasuke enough to set aside her own feelings just knowing someone else made him… lighter. The Hyuuga girl wondered if she could do the same, if she'd be willing to let Sasuke go if he wanted someone else. Her stomach tangled into knots at the thought, but she'd like to think she could, if it came down to it. It didn't mean it would be easy, though.

"Karin-"

"Spare me, Princess," the redhead interrupted. "We've already established we aren't about female bonding. Just… Be good to him." Karin's voice was sincere. Hinata nodded. That much she could at least try and do. The redhead snorted. "Not like I need to worry. You're too much of a goody-two-shoes to fuck him over. And probably too pure to fuck him, too." The mocking bite returned to Karin's voice and Hinata felt the tips of her ears burn at the her harsh words. Even so, the Hyuuga girl recognized something else in place of her usual cruelty – something like familiarity – and smiled despite herself.

"I'll take care of him."

"Good." Hinata thought she heard a smile in Karin's voice. "Just know that if something goes astray, I won't hesitate to pick up where you left off. Now," the redhead turned and walked back towards their small camp, approaching Suigetsu's bag. Hinata followed, her chakra helping her watch as Karin kicked the boy hard in the side. "Time to get up, Shark Face."

* * *

Naruto rolled his neck and shoulders, the joints popping from sleeping on the ground for the fifth night in a row. After Jiraiya showed up in Konoha with intelligence claiming Orochimaru was defeated and Sasuke was on the move gathering a team of his own, the Hokage had made quick work of assembling a squadron to go search for the runaways. They'd set out the same afternoon.

Searching for the bastard was tedious work. When Jiraiya shared his information, Sasuke was last spotted on the southeast coast travelling with three companions, but just the day before they'd received new intelligence from Konoha saying Sasuke was spotted in Northern territory with yet another teammate. They'd made quick work of moving their party north, but had to set up camp before actually getting to search the area at all.

After a good night's rest, though, Naruto was awake, alert, and ready to get moving. And he wasn't the only one.

The sun had barely risen over the horizon, just shedding the first rays of gray dawn light into their small clearing, but the entire camp was already mobile. Aside from perhaps Yamato, who had joined them to fill the missing jounin spot, and Sai, who within hours of beginning the mission had insulted everyone in the party at least once, everyone was emotionally invested in the pursuit. Sakura, Neji, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba… Each of them was hell-bent on seeing the mission through to a successful ending, and success was only possible if they returned to Konoha with both Sasuke and Hinata in tow.

Naruto hiked his pack onto his shoulders and fiddled with the communication device in his ear. "Are we ready?" He didn't have to ask twice. After several days of searching everyone naturally migrated towards their patrol team, Kakashi's dog summons joining their assigned humans and Yamato and Neji falling in at Naruto's side.

"Just like before," Kakashi announced to the group. "You know the drill by now: we'll use this as our epicenter and spread out in all directions to cover a five kilometer radius from this point. If you do run into either Akatsuki or Sasuke," the masked man's exposed eye stared pointedly at Naruto, "flee for the time being and reconvene here. Got it?" The team nodded, a few "hai"s echoing around the circle, and the group was dismissed.

The team took off towards the west, travelling slowly and deliberately. They wanted to find them as quickly as possible, but rushing through their assigned sweep area was no way to go about it. They were in an area with lots of small villages within a day or half a day's walk from each other. Paths had been cleared through and around the edges of the forest to make for easy travel and trade. Power lines bordered the forest's edge, running next to the tree line. Naruto's patrol squadron followed the path there, searching for whatever they could find.

The blonde-haired boy pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. The late November air grew crisper every day. Winter was well on its way to the Fire Country, and it was especially chilly in the northern territory. Despite the chill, though, it was quite beautiful in the North. Naruto turned to his travelling companions, Neji and Yamato. He understood their mission was serious, but Naruto never had done well with extended silences.

"It's so… quaint here, you know what I mean? It just doesn't seem like the type of place Sasuke or Itachi would be camping out."

"Perhaps that's what makes it so ideal." Neji was always stoic, but his demeanor since the mission began had been even more serious than usual. Naruto thought of Sasuke as a brother and he knew that, despite their differences, Neji considered Hinata a sister. Not to mention they were actually blood related. Naruto felt so fiercely about his friends, he could only imagine what it would feel like to have a blood relative go missing the way Hinata did. Usually he'd try to get the Hyuuga prodigy to lighten up, but he decided against it this time. He'd failed the last four days and Neji seemed unyielding in his stoicism; it wasn't worth the effort. Plus, his attempted joke about it being good for Sasuke to have Hinata along because the teme needed a woman's touch had definitely had a souring effect the day before.

Naruto suddenly became aware of a lurking presence not far behind them. Neji and Yamato didn't miss a beat, continuing their strides as if nothing was off. "Naruto, Neji. You two know what to do," their captain whispered. A heartbeat later the team leapt into action.

Yamato spun, a whirlwind of shuriken spiraling out towards their target, thumping hard as they wedged into the trunk of a nearby tree. The hidden figure stepped out from behind the trunk and raised its hands in surrender. "Looks like I wasn't hiding well enough." Naruto stared at the figure. His face was half-hidden with the hood of his cloak but he'd know that face anywhere. Yamato hadn't forgotten the man, either.

"Yakushi Kabuto, huh? You were hardly hiding at all. In Konoha you're listed as a wanted criminal with orders to apprehend on sight. I'm sure you're aware of this, yet you've come to us of your own free will. Why?"

Kabuto smiled his greasy smirk, the corner of his mouth just visible beneath the dark hood. "I actually have some business to discuss with Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't care what Kabuto had to say. The man had done nothing but cause trouble. He was as finicky and disloyal as they came, and the blonde was not going to let him direct the conversation if he could help it. "Did Sasuke really kill Orochimaru?"

Kabuto's glasses flashed under the afternoon light. Despite the sun's appearance the afternoon remained chilly. "Always with Sasuke… Is he all you care about? I really don't understand the obsession, but if you must know, yes, he did." A tremor ran through Naruto, a combination of pride and fear. Sasuke must be even more powerful than he thought if he was able to best the snake sannin. "But that's not what I came here to talk about. I actually have a little present for you, Naruto-kun."

From underneath his cloak the man produced a small black book as well as an unmarked folder. Naruto narrowed his eyes – he wasn't going to be quick to trust anything Kabuto said. The man was a betrayer through and through. No one made to move for the offering. "What is that?"

"It's a compilation of all the information our ranks were able to dig up on Akatsuki."

"Why would you bring that?"

"Why? I brought it for you, of course. Like I said, it's a present. And I've thrown this in for you, too. A bonus, if you will," the gray-haired man said, holding the items up with the folder facing out. "Hinata-chan has been through quite a bit. I think you'll find the data file I kept on her… Intriguing."

At the mention of Hinata's name Neji's body tensed. He took a step forward towards the man. Yamato threw his arm out, stopping the Hyuuga boy in his tracks. The man's barrier couldn't stop the Hyuuga's voice, though. "What have you done with Hinata-sama?"

Naruto understood Neji's rage. This guy had information they needed. "Where is she? What happened to her after Sasuke killed Orochimaru?"

Kabuto let out a low chuckle from under his hood. "My, my. It seems Hinata-chan has raised an entire battalion of protectors. I can't say I blame you – she is quite the wonder, to say the least. If they're travelling together, you might have to fight Sasuke for her, though, gentlemen."

"What do you mean, 'if' they're travelling together?"

"Honestly, I don't know what happened to her." The gray-haired man shrugged. "She is not a primary concern of mine. But I still think you'll find the contents of this folder enlightening."

"Why offer up such valuable information to your enemies? Unlike Orochimaru, it isn't as if Akatsuki is after you. Are you trying to make a deal?" Yamato continued to hold his arm out, motioning for Neji to stay back until they had a better understanding of Kabuto's motives.

"Hardly. With all I've done, I don't expect this to be much of a bartering chip, especially with Konoha. This is simply a gift. My way of saying thank-you to Naruto-kun. I figured it might be of use, considering Akatsuki is after him, after all."

Naruto's brow furrowed. What did Kabuto have to thank him for? The man had always been a little weird and cryptic, even back when he originally met him during the first round of the Chunin exams, but this was beyond strange. "Thank me? What for?"

Kabuto's face dropped, the hood hiding even more of his features. "You see, after Orochimaru died, I found myself at a bit of a loss. I was abandoned at an early age; no parents or country to pledge fealty to. An enemy camp took me in when I was very young and tossed me from country to country, using me as a spy. I never stayed in one place long enough to form any attachments, at least not until Orochimaru found me and took me under his wing. I'd dedicated my life to serving him, but now that attachment has left me, too. With Orochimaru gone, I found myself without a purpose, my identity lost once again."

The man tossed the notebook and the folder at Naruto's feet. The book landed with a thump, several pages falling out of the file and scattering across the ground. No one moved to pick them up, afraid to take their eyes of Kabuto for even a moment as he continued to speak. "After Orochimaru was defeated, I found myself asking the fundamental question I've wondered all along: Who am I, anyway? The pain, the emptiness of not knowing who you are… I thought if anyone could relate, it would be you, Naruto-kun."

The blonde boy scoffed. Where did Kabuto get off pretending to know him? "' _Am I Uzumaki Naruto? Am I the Nine-tailed Demon Fox?'_ I'm sure these questions have gone through your mind more than once, especially under the scrutinizing glare of strangers, people who hate you because of what's inside you. You looked in the mirror and saw your own face, but I'm sure you had to wonder if their hate was justified. Does having that thing sealed inside you make you less of yourself? Does it make you more of it?" Naruto's brows furrowed, his expression hardened. He could feel the seal around his naval ache like an old scar, a phantom wound, and thought of all the implications those markings held. A stab of self-loathing washed over him, an echo of the past surfacing in response to the truth in the Yakushi's words.

Kabuto turned away from them. Yamato's foot shifted the slightest bit. Naruto could tell he was ready to sprint at a moment's notice but continued to hold back. So far, Kabuto posed no actual threat. "But despite all odds, despite the glares of people who couldn't see past the Kyuubi inside you, you clung to your own truth: that you, above all else, are Uzumaki Naruto. And with that pursuit of self came an understanding, an actualization of your own self-worth and identity. You were able to not only overcome the prejudice, but make friends, become respected among your village."

Kabuto pulled back his hood and removed his glasses, his profile becoming more visible to the group. "While he was alive, I never attempted to surpass Orochimaru, I simply followed and assisted him. But with him gone I decided to become more like you, to define myself instead of letting others define me, just as you did. And thanks to you, that's what I'm going to do. Thus the gift." The gray-haired man turned to face them fully and Naruto nearly jumped at what he saw.

The right side of Kabuto's face was ordinary, but his left had been completely transformed. His left iris had transmuted from black to yellow, a slit-like pupil in the middle looking eerily like that of a snake. The skin around his eye had turned a sickly white shade and a sharp, black line that came to a point on either end surrounded the eye. Naruto would know those irises anywhere.

"I've integrated Orochimaru into my own body, and with my new-found power I plan on discovering a new me. A better me. Orochimaru is the symbol of rebirth, and now, even beyond the grave, he will continue to live on inside of me."

It was honestly beyond creepy, what Kabuto was doing, and while he sounded sane enough there was definitely an edge of madness to his expression. Naruto cringed. "Inside of you?"

The man rolled up his sleeve, revealing his left arm. The skin had morphed into the same sickly white as around his eye and was covered in what looked to be giant scales. "Sasuke managed to take one part of Orochimaru, but I took what was left of him for myself. His life force is incredible, but as you can see it's manifesting physically on my outer body, as well."

Beside him the veins around Neji's eyes raised, creating a mask of hills and valleys in his skin. The boy stared hard at Kabuto, his eyes narrowing even further.

"With a life force this strong, it takes all I have to prevent the inevitable. Even now I'm fighting it from taking over more of me. But I know that I alone am capable of surpassing Orochimaru."

Naruto scoffed. He'd had quite enough of Kabuto's blabbing. Without the okay from Yamato and despite the fact that their captain had held Neji back the entire time, Naruto leaned forward and sprinted towards his target. "It's going to be awfully hard to surpass that creep from inside a jail cell!" he yelled as he quickly closed the space between them.

The blond threw a punch, his left fist aiming directly for Kabuto's face. His right foot quickly followed. He wanted to beat him into the ground, especially the side of him that had already changed into some weird Orochimaru suit. Kabuto dodged the blows. Yamato came in from behind, using his Wood Release tendrils to capture their target. Despite their effort, Neji shouted, "Behind you!" and suddenly Yamato's grasp held nothing but fabric. Kabuto slid to a halt, laughing maniacally.

"Well, that was fun, but I'm afraid I must be going," he announced. "Once I have complete control over Orochimaru's cells, I'll have a proper fight with you, Naruto-kun." The blonde growled under his breath as the gray-haired ninja disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Dammit!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why can't we ever get ahold of these guys?"

"Calm down, Naruto," Yamato tried to console the boy. "We were instructed not to engage anyway. We'll simply report back to our rendezvous point and inform everyone to be on the lookout for Kabuto as well."

"Kabuto's always been kind of a freak, but now he's even weirder…" Naruto's skin crawled as he thought about the medic-nin's partially transformed body. It just wasn't right. And to say Naruto encouraged him to do that? What a freak.

"Neji, let's –" the boy turned to his third travelling companion to find the Byakugan wielder frozen in place. The little black book Kabuto had offered up as thanks remained on the ground, but Hinata's file was spread wide open in Neji's palms. His marble eyes were glued to the paper.

Naruto approached him, sauntering up beside the boy and peering over his shoulder while Yamato picked up the journal. "What is it Neji? Is everything okay?"

The older boy slapped the folder shut and held it out to Naruto without looking at him. "See for yourself, but let's keep searching. I won't rest until we find Hinata-sama." Without waiting for his companions, Neji started off further down the trail, still following their defined path to finish their round. Naruto opened the folder and scanned through the information.

"Kuso…" Naruto cursed on his breath.

"What is it?"

The blonde boy looked up at his taichou then off at Neji's back in the distance. His gaze dropped to the folder in his hands. "It's Hinata. They've taken her sight."

* * *

Hebi travelled in a pack, making their way to the outskirts of Hissori Village. The town was one of several in the northwestern hill area of Hi no Kuni territory connected by forested paths. They set a rendezvous point in the hills and spread out for the day, its members splitting up and Sasuke remaining near the meeting point. Juugo, despite his hesitation, followed Sasuke's orders and went off alone, too, keeping to the forest and as far away from people as their detection range allowed.

As Karin and Suigetsu were both set on heading into town, Hinata headed into the forest opposite Juugo's trajectory. The afternoon began quietly. Despite the lingering chill, the sun had finally decided to emerge from the clouds. She could feel it on her skin as it fell speckled through the treetops. She leisurely strolled through the woods, keeping her Byakugan deactivated and using the quiet time to practice sensing with her steps.

After wandering for quite a while, an idea crossed Hinata's mind. Taking a deep breath, the girl lifted her right foot, focused chakra into the pads of her feet, and stomped the ground. Like Gentle Fist, she exerted the chakra gathered in her foot on contact, allowing it to travel out and around her. Unlike her usual steps, the concentrated energy radiated out around her like a dome, allowing her to acutely sense her surroundings for what she estimated to be about a kilometer in every direction. It emanated down into the ground and up into the trees, spreading out along their branches down to the smallest leaves.

Hinata could feel her chakra latching onto whatever life forces it could find, even in the smallest trickles, and remembered her earliest academy lessons on chakra. While it was the energy force needed to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu, it was also much more. Chakra was what connected beings together, what coursed through every person's veins. While often manifesting in physical prowess, it was also a unifying spiritual substance. And now, more than ever, Hinata could feel that deeper connection.

She picked up everything from the pebbles at her feet to the nest of birds in a tree five meters behind her. The forest was peaceful, except…

Nearly a full kilometer away and to her right Hinata sensed a disturbance. It was so close to the edge of her chakra-vision that the specifics of the form became blurry, but it was definitely not part of the forest. And it was on the move.

Knowing the strange disturbance was in range, the Hyuuga girl activated her Byakugan, focusing it towards the object in question. A flap of black fabric and an unmistakable red cloud caught her attention.

Akatsuki.

Without much thought, Hinata leapt into the trees, her earlier leisure forgotten. The girl took off to the north, headed away from the village as well as the rendezvous point. No one would be there yet – she just needed to get away before she was found. To her dismay the individual also sped up, headed in the same direction. The girl quickly cut sideways several times, trying to throw him off, each time to no avail. He was definitely following her, and he was gaining. Her stomach constricted and her instinct told her there was only one Akatsuki member who would be coming after her. Knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun him and clearly being pursued, Hinata had to think quickly.

Without much warning, she dropped down into the nearest clearing and dropped her Byakugan, waiting for the man to approach. A few breaths later the flutter of fabric rustled not far to her left. Hinata stood her ground.

"You're quite perceptive, to have sensed me from such a distance." The voice was chillingly flat and deep. There was a nearly imperceptible emphasis on the word "me," implying the man either thought very highly of himself or his stealth skills were above average. Hinata was betting on the latter. "While I'm sure my brother has given you orders to the contrary, it was smart of you not to run."

 _Itachi._

Hinata tried to keep her breathing steady but her heart hitched in her chest, her assumption suddenly proven correct. Every nerve in her body wished to activate her Byakugan, to be at her highest level of awareness. But Sasuke had warned her not to look at him, no matter what. It was almost like he'd predicted this, in a way. That somehow he knew in the midst of the chase Itachi would corner her, of all people.

Unable to activate her Byakugan, Hinata weighed her options. She took a nearly imperceptible step back, sending out a chakra pulse to get a clearer reading on her surroundings. They were in a very small clearing, speckled with trees but not as densely populated as the surrounding woods. Itachi stood several paces to her left, far too close for comfort. He kept one hand tucked into his cloak, held close to his body. It shook, just the slightest bit. His heartbeat felt irregular in his chest, but not in a nervous way. He wasn't afraid of her, just… unsteady. The clarity of the chakra pulse faded.

The girl turned her head to face him, shuffling her feet and sending out another pulse. She felt his chakra spike.

"Hm," he hummed. Sasuke had said Itachi specialized in genjutsu. Hinata wondered what he'd just done, if he'd just attempted to trap her in one only to fail. "Considering all the time you've spent with my little brother, you should know that when it's one-on-one against a Sharingan you should run. But you are not running. As I said, smart decision. But why?"

"I did run. You pursued."

"Then why not attack? Are you not seeking me?"

"Looking for you is a guise. Sasuke said you would be the one to find us."

She heard the slight exhale of breath, the half-laugh she associated with Itachi's younger brother. The similarity was unnerving. "My brother, despite his foolishness, is keen in many respects. As are you, it seems. Still, waiting here to be found instead of running towards back up… It is quite a risky move. Why not lead me to my brother now?"

Hinata clenched and unclenched her fists. Itachi was chattier than she expected – she wondered what he wanted. Maybe he was just toying with her, like animals toy with their prey before they devours it. "When you wish to find him, you will."

Itachi was silent for a moment. He stepped closer to her and Hinata had to force herself to remain grounded. She could feel the vibrations of his steps on the forest floor as he moved nearer. "Clever girl. I can see why my little brother keeps you around."

A rage flared inside Hinata, one she couldn't suppress. The words left her lips before she knew what she was doing. "Sasuke doesn't _keep_ me. I am free to leave if I wish."

"Ah, but you do not wish, do you?" The words sent shivers down the girl's spine. Itachi was close enough now Hinata could reach out and touch him if she wanted. It seemed he, like everyone else, underestimated her. His easy proximity was certainly proof of that. The Hyuuga's hands twitched, itching to reach for her muchi. One, quick crack of her chakra-infused whips and he'd at least suffer a couple severe burns. She might even get in a blow or two, if she was lucky. Still, Hinata hesitated to test her luck. She had no idea what his speed prowess was, and despite the fact that he couldn't entrance her in genjutsu, the Sharingan had other powers. Who knew what his was capable of?

"What is it about my brother that makes you care so much for him?"

Hinata stared. She'd been told so many times in the past few days that Sasuke cared for her – Sasuke himself had even told her why he felt the things he did – but no one had directly questioned her feelings for him. Of course she did care for him, but why?

She felt the lonely parts of her ache. She remembered the growl in his voice when he saw her scars, the gentle flutter of his fingers over her bruises. She heard the confidence in his voice as he instructed her through forms and potentially impossible techniques. But more than all of that, more so even than his lips against hers, she remembered the feeling of his eyes on her – as she wasted away in a hospital bed, as she worked with her Tsuinmuchiāmu, as she breathed fire and watched his curse and sat next to him night after night.

"He sees me." The answer slipped from her lips in a whisper. They were more for her benefit than to answer Itachi, but there they were, out in the world.

"And you – do you see him?"

 _Yes._ Hinata felt the answer breath to life in her chest. It radiated through her like a pulse. She did see him. She saw the broken parts and the darkness and the sadness and fragility. She saw the humanity that lay under all the rage. She saw the part of him with the ability to form bonds and care for others in return.

And she also saw how much of Sasuke, how much of who and how he was, was shaped by the man before her. Despite her words only days earlier in defense of the elder Uchiha, an anger she hadn't known before welled inside her. Despite his reasons, Itachi's actions had turned Sasuke cold, had made him think he needed to harden himself to the world.

Her earlier caution fled in the presence of her righteous anger and in the course of single breath Hinata had released her wrist-weights and took a whip in each hand. They cracked as they moved through the air. It felt good to work with her muchi again, the weapons naturally becoming like an extension of each arm.

Hinata stomped a foot and sent out a pulse. Itachi, despite her abrupt attack, remained calm, pulling his hand free from his cloak and reaching his hands out to catch the muchi mid-air. Hinata, expecting as much, jumped into the air and twisted her body, the whips becoming braided as she so. The girl yanked, pulling the whips free of Itachi's grasp, but not before energizing them both with chakra. Like when performing Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, she molded the chakra into fine blades, momentarily transforming her whips into two flexible, razor-sharp swords. The edges bit into the skin of Itachi's palms as it dragged across them. She felt the blood seep into the soil at his feet. He had underestimated her, indeed.

Hinata's chest heaved, her breathing labored more from rage than from the exertion. She waited for him to go on the offensive, but Itachi didn't move to attack back. "Why attack me now?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she faced her opponent, whips still in hand and pulsing blue. She refused to let her guard down, even for a moment. She thought of Sasuke's eyes, the obsidian eyes that saw her in a way no one had before. Those eyes held so much pain, she couldn't bear to see him suffer any more. In her heart she knew she was no match for Itachi, but she'd chosen to stand with Sasuke, and she would do what it took to deserve to remain at his side. She would do what she could to protect him.

"Because I do see Sasuke. I see him for what he is, but I also see what he could be. He could be happy, but there is so much pain and hate. It's planted in his soul, and you are the root."

The clearing was quiet. Hinata took a step. Was Itachi… smiling?

"Very good." Hinata didn't see how being the cause of anyone's unhappiness could be perceived as good, let alone _very_ good. Itachi spoke like she'd passed some sort of test. Her mind tumbled into a tailspin, trying to decipher his meaning, but there was no time for that. Her guard was still up. "Now, I have a message for my little brother."

* * *

Hey, everyone! Another chapter done and right on time. I hope you enjoyed it. Just as disclaimer, the conversation/interaction between Naruto's team and Kabuto is an adaptation directly from the manga. Some of the dialogue is word-for-word, but I adapted it a little, too. Also, I recently re-watched the entire Avatar the Last Airbender series and was very influenced by that show's treatment of Toph's blindness and her earthbending abilities. You can probably see that influence and inspiration here when it comes to dealing with Hinata's blindness. You'll probably see some similarities to fire/lightening bending in the future, as well. And if you haven't seen ATLA, go watch it.

To be honest I've fallen a little behind on writing this because I launched a blog this month and it's taking a lot of time to get it going, but I'm hoping to sit down and get another large chunk of writing done in the next couple weeks. And, just to ease any potential fears, I will be keeping myself to my two-week posting schedule until further notice. So, no worries! To all the new follows and faves, hello and welcome! To all of you who are returning, thanks you, as always! All of your lovely comments really put a smile on my face. (And to respond to your question, no, Robin, your comment was not creepy in the slightest. In fact, it was very much appreciated!) See you all in two more weeks!

Love, Kinsey


	9. Shock

**Chapter 34: Shock  
** " _A little reckless bravery may end up saving your life." – Henry Chancellor_

* * *

The man in the orange mask fell face-first towards the ground with a thump, landing in a pile of grass and upturned dirt from the explosion a moment before. Sasuke turned his eyes upward, looking into the treetops where his other opponent stood. He didn't recognize the masked man, but from the information gathered by Orochimaru's ranks there was no doubt the blonde-haired Akatsuki member was Deidara. The man's cloak snapped in the breeze, it's red clouds waving.

"Since it seems you're unable to hold your tongue, I have a few things to ask you about Itachi." Deidara stood. Behind him, Sasuke felt movement, a subtle chakra flare. Directing his scarlet eyes over his shoulder Sasuke saw Deidara's teammate standing even though he'd slashed his sword clean through him.

"What the hell are you doing, Tobi?" Deidara shouted from his vantage point. Well, at least Sasuke had a name now. "Fucking finish this brat!"

"His Shunshin no jutsu is way too fast for us, Senpai! It's no use!" Tobi's voice was almost nasally and his whine grated on Sasuke's ears. Was this guy really an Akatsuki member? He found it hard to believe. Nonetheless, if he wore that cloak Sasuke couldn't underestimate him.

In the trees above, Deidara dove his hands into the supply pockets on either side of his hips. Pulling them out after a moment it appeared as if he held two handfuls of tiny marbles in his hands. They glowed the telltale aqua of chakra under the Uchiha's Sharingan gaze. "Tobi, get back!" he shouted. His companion obeyed but Sasuke stood his ground, the marbles raining down on him. As they drew closer he saw that they were bug-like creatures, charged with chakra that closely mimicked explosive tags. Sasuke heard Tobi shout behind him, running from the scene, but as the creatures fell he simply swatted the nearest one away, charging his hand with electricity. It fell like a pebble at his feet.

The clay-explosives were still falling, though, and fast. He had to think of a way to hit a large range of small targets as quickly as possible. An idea came to mind as he remembered Hinata's water senbon, the minute shards flying out across the ocean waves with deadly, precise aim.

In a flash, Sasuke flicked his wrists, senbon falling into his palms. The boy charged them with electricity and sent them flying outward in a great fan of needles. He heard another shout behind them as Tobi continued to scramble away from the bugs. "Senpai, hold on! Don't detonate them!" Sasuke smirked. It seemed the masked man hadn't cleared the line of attack yet. Good. That meant more time for him.

Sasuke leapt into the air, using tree trunks as leverage and leaping up behind Deidara before he could be spotted. Sword raised and ready to attack, Tobi called out again, this time warning his partner of the Uchiha's presence. Deidara flicked his fingers and the world around Sasuke rumbled, throwing him into a vortex of smoke, light, and debris. Sasuke used his body flicker technique to escape the blow, landing outside the line of trees.

Across the field, Deidara dove his hands back into his saddlebags then clasped them together. It seemed he wasn't going to give up anytime soon, or hand over any information regarding Itachi. But Sasuke wasn't going to give up without a fight.

In a burst of smoke, a giant clay dragon appeared, Deidara having molded his clay and enhancing it with chakra. The sheer size of the beast appeared intimidating, but it's body looked soft from the clay. If this thing was a bomb in the same way the small bugs had been, the explosive power of the dragon would be exponentially greater. Sasuke would have to end this as fast as possible.

The blonde-haired man leapt atop the dragon's head, shouting what Sasuke imagined were instructions to his companion. The beast's mouth expanded, it's cheeks blowing up as if filling with something before opening, a battalion of clay explosives spilling out onto the ground. He wasn't sure if the dragon itself was an explosive or if it was only a mechanism to attack from above, but either way he didn't want to wait to find out.

Sasuke raced forward towards his opponents, but before he could reach them the clay dragon spit out another creature. Unlike the bugs, this one flew directly for him, almost as if being guided. The creature exploded when it reached him, throwing him back from the force. Through the cloud of smoke Sasuke watched the first dragon take to the sky, Deidara still atop its head. The Uchiha boy lashed out, reaching towards the creature's leg with Chidori Eisō. He cursed under his breath – they'd flown out of his range at the last moment. Now Deidara knew the limitations of that technique. He'd given himself away. And not only that, but he'd completely lost sight of Tobi.

"That was Kakashi's attack!" the blonde shouted. "I'll admit, I'm impressed, though. You get bonus points for using shape manipulation to stretch and throw it. Pretty creative! But still, not quite good enough."

Sasuke's hand crackled with electricity as he formulated a new plan. Deidara was clearly a long-range fighter and despite all his preaching to Hinata about understanding her shortcomings in order to overcome them, Sasuke himself excelled at mid-range fighting. He had very few long-range attacks, and none that would be effective with his enemy in the air.

Deidara was diving towards him now, another clay creature forming in his dragon's mouth. "I don't care how strong your defenses are. This time you're going flying, hmm!" The creation, something that looked like a mix of a hippopotamus and an earthworm, fell from the dragon's mouth straight towards Sasuke, exploding upon contact with the earth. The Uchiha boy leapt backwards away from the blast and out of the smoke… and right into his opponent's trap.

The ground beneath Sasuke's feet quivered and suddenly he understood where Tobi had disappeared to. The original set of bombs created by the dragon had been buried underground, turning the entire landscape into a minefield. Without any other choice, Sasuke released his cursed seal, his body transforming rapidly. He felt the clawed wings sprout from his back and leapt into the air, avoiding the worst of the explosion before landing back in crater created by the blast.

"My C-2 can box you in with land mines and lock on for air-to-ground attacks!" the clay-master shouted from the air, vindicating Sasuke's assumptions. "That's a beautiful combination we just set up. Now that we've got you surrounded, one wrong step will blast you into the stratosphere!" The Uchiha boy stared up at his opponent. Everything until this moment had just been play. Deidara seemed to be as obsessed with toying with explosives as Suigetsu was with cutting things into bits. "Think you can pull off another escape, hmm?"

Sasuke had to think fast. He was surrounded by air and on the ground by explosives. One wrong move would blast the whole area, but he knew what he had to do. Above him, a third clay creature formed in the dragon's mouth, the biggest one yet, from what Sasuke could tell. But this one didn't have to hit him, it only had to set off the minefield around him. The boy's wings flapped, lifting him into the air, but it appeared Deidara had other ideas.

"I'm clipping your wings right now, you little bastard!" he shouted, detonating the new beast before it even hit the ground. There was only one way quick enough to gain a foothold. Sasuke gripped his sword, tossing it aside before the explosion chucked him backwards. A searing pain rolled through his body as the blast took his left wing clean off and threw him to the ground.

The blasts were coming quicker now, new monsters falling from the sky every moment. Sasuke tossed two Fūma Shuriken Deidara's way. His dragon easily dodged the attack. "You're resorting to pathetic attacks like that? You insult me!" But the boy's attack wasn't for naught; Diedara wasn't the only one who could set up future attacks. The Akatsuki member was arrogant enough to believe he was in control of the fight, but the man had another thing coming.

The Uchiha boy leapt sideways, closer to the epicenter of the minefield, and landed one foot atop the sword he'd stuck in the ground. Using the weapon as leverage and his right wing for as much momentum as possible, Sasuke launched himself into the air and sent another Chidori Eisō towards the beast, using the chakra boost from his cursed seal to lengthen the attack range. This time the electric sword made contact, penetrating the beast's wing. Sasuke smirked, pulling his sword away.

The dragon's wing tumbled through the sky. Without it, the creature was thrown entirely off balance, flying wildly with Deidara still atop his body. Sasuke's fingers twitched. Wire strings were the oldest trick in his playbook, but he was never one to underestimate the power of an old standby. The Fūma Shuriken soared backwards, careening towards the dragon and pinning Deidara's arms to the beast as it fell towards the underground bombs.

Sasuke laced his hands together and snakes sprouted from his left shoulder blade in place of the missing wing. The creatures lashed out towards the tree line, wrapping around a trunk and pulling the boy to safety, up and away from the explosion. The land roared as the minefield detonated, all the bombs triggered at once by the massive size of the C-2 dragon.

* * *

Hinata's muchi felt electric in her hands. She continued to fight the urge to activate her Byakugan, remembering Sasuke's warning, his order. She couldn't risk being trapped in one of Itachi's genjutsu techniques, not without any backup. Maybe stopping to face an Akatsuki member head-on wasn't her most brilliant of plans. The grip on her whips tightened as she listened to the man's message.

"Why would I deliver that message for you?"

"Because you care for my brother and, even though you don't support his revenge-driven crusade, you support him. You care about what he wants, and he wants this fight."

"And if I choose not to deliver the message anyway?"

"You will."

"What makes you so sure?"

Itachi let out a half laugh. "You know you cannot convince my foolish brother to abandon his vendetta anymore than you can tell the sun not to rise. His heart turned against me long ago, as I desired. The only bonds that make people strong are bonds of hate, and Sasuke has spent his life fostering the most hateful bond of all: his bond with me. To try and derail his trajectory now would be interfering with destiny. You cannot stop fate."

The boy's words sent a chill down Hinata's spine. His sentiments so closely echoed Sasuke's own beliefs it almost numbed her to hear them here, now. She shook her head, strands of hair tickling her cheeks as it swished around her face. She couldn't believe anyone thought that way.

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Look how much he's grown. How strong he's become. And all because he despises me, because he wishes to kill me. And soon we will see if that strength is enough."

Hinata continued to shake her head, her mind reeling. She felt her knuckles turn white as she gripped the handles of her whips even tighter. If turning Sasuke hateful was Itachi's way of trying to strengthen him, he'd succeeded, but only by half. Physical prowess meant nothing without emotional stability. What was the point of being able to fight if you had nothing to fight for? Once his battle was over he'd be dead or he'd be empty. Neither seemed a particularly desirable outcome.

"Hate may make you strong, but it makes you blind. Truly blind." She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "Purpose driven by hate is fearful. It eats you from the inside and makes you selfish. It makes you cold. Rage turns a blind eye to others. It isn't hate that makes you truly strong, it's lo–"

A great noise rumbled off in the distance. The earth shook and Hinata stumbled, reminded of a moment weeks before when a similar shake led her to a malicious chakra and a cratered earth. She concentrated on her feet, trying to feel the vibrations as best she could. Fear ran through her.

They were coming from their rendezvous point.

"It seems my foolish brother has gotten himself into some trouble," Itachi observed. "You'll want to make sure he's well."

The boy's presence vanished without a trace before Hinata could say anything further. Recovering from the interaction, Hinata tucked her muchi onto her back and took off towards the vibrations as quickly as she could.

* * *

As the smoke settled, the Uchiha boy released his seal. The snakes, the white hair, his gray skin, and the remaining wing retreated little by little. Just as the transformation ended, he heard shouting.

The blonde man rode another clay creature, this one resembling a bird much smaller than his dragon or any of the creatures produced by it. His Akatsuki robe had been ditched and blood seeped down his arms from the wounds created by Sasuke's shurikens. The boy looked on, tomoe spinning in his ruby eyes, and watched as Deidara pulled a hunk of clay from his saddlebag and bit into it. This guy just didn't stop.

"This is my most powerful attack!" he yelled, his words muffled as he spoke around the bite of clay. "You're dead!" He bit another piece of clay and chewed heartily before leaning over the side of the bird and vomiting it up. The material poured from his mouth in earnest, taking form as it did. After a moment, Sasuke stood paralyzed by the sheer size of Deidara's new creation: a mountainous replica of the Akatsuki member himself. It towered above the trees and leered down at the Uchiha with blank eyes.

Sasuke turned heel and sprinted as quickly as he could away from the man's monstrous new explosive. His body protested. Using the cursed seal had drained most of his chakra and he wasn't moving nearly as quickly as he needed to escape the blast. Behind him, the mountain-sized Deidara began to expand, it's body and face bloating grotesquely. Sasuke didn't have time to brace himself. The figure inflated like a balloon and shook, bursting at the seams until –

The creation ripped, the pieces falling as quietly as feathers and disintegrating as they wafted haphazardly in the breeze. Sasuke turned to stare at the anticlimactic explosion, wondering if the whole thing was a dud.

Then he saw it.

The clay balloon creature's explosion left behind a dome of blue light, chakra glowing all around as microscopic nano-bombs filled the air, slowly infecting the environment. In a matter of seconds Sasuke assessed the situation, tracking Deidara's flight pattern and determining where he needed to go to escape the bomb's attack range. He stared into the blonde's crazed eye, his Sharingan flickering. It would be fun to let Deidara think he'd won.

Sasuke reactivated he cursed seal, a throng of snakes bursting forth from his shoulder where his second wing should be and helping to boost him into the air. Deidara, still caught in his victorious genjutsu world, didn't sense Sasuke's approach until the last minute. The Uchiha landed on the flying clay bird and shot an electrified hand straight through the Akatasuki member's chest, breaking the vision.

"You've slowed down too much. You're almost out of chakra." With his arm through the man's chest Sasuke could feel how drained his life force was. "You use invisible bombs, but my Sharingan gives color to chakra. Your nano-bombs appeared as a cloud of smoke, and your creature here flying just out of its range made it easy for me to avoid them."

Deidara coughed, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. "So… When I saw you disintegrate… That was…"

"My genjutsu." The blonde coughed again, his body wracking as he fought to stay upright from being impaled. "Now, I missed your heart on purpose because I still require answers. Tell me where Itachi is!"

Deidara's body shook again, but this time not from the pain. Was he… Was he laughing? "I really do need to thank Itachi." Before Sasuke could respond the surface below him began to tremble, the clay shifting away and revealing the real Deidara. The blonde reached out from the interior of the creature and gripped Sasuke's ankle, the clone in front of the Uchiha dropping its façade and revealing its true, clay nature.

"I've seen that genjutsu before, kid. You're just like your brother – he used it on me, too. But I don't fall for the same trick twice! After Itachi pulled that shit, I trained my left eye to counter Sharingan techniques." Deidara burst forth from the creature, his look crazed. "This is the true finale! Prepare to eat C4, hmm!"

Like before, the blonde opened his mouth and clay spilled from his lips, another Deidara replica forming from the spewed mass. At close range and with his wrist still trapped by the clay clone, the C4 bomb began to envelop Sasuke, blowing up like a balloon and stretching around him as it grew until it had completely swallowed both him and the bird upon which he stood.

"It seems that you're the one out of chakra!" Deidara shouted, his voice muffled from the other side of the bubble. "You don't have enough left in you to diffuse this, do you, hmm?" Sasuke felt the weight shift as the blonde dropped away, cackling madly as he fell. With his Sharingan active, he could see that more nano-bombs, made visible only by the glow of their chakra, surrounded him, living in the walls of the C4 creation. Staring closer at his own arm, he saw the bombs were already in his system, crawling through his veins, waiting to explode and turn him to ash.

Sasuke charged up a Chidori, slicing through the balloon Deidara and escaping to the outside. As he fell from the sky he caught sight of the blonde's form just above the tree line and flapped his good wing and his makeshift wing, heading for his opponent. "What can you do now, hmm?" the clay master shouted. "Your Raikiri doesn't have a chance to hit me from that distance! Let's go ahead and put an end to this, yeah!"

The man raised his fingers to his mouth, ready to detonate the bombs. Sasuke stared him square in the eye, his genjutsu catching just before the detonation went off, and struck himself hard in the chest with his own Chidori, sending electricity shivering through his system. He watched Deidara crash through the limbs, but the man landed with a smile, thinking himself victorious yet again.

Nearly out of chakra now, Sasuke's cursed seal receded of its own accord as he toppled through the trees, working hard to stick his landing. Once recovered, Sasuke took position behind his opponent, figuring the best option was a physical attack since neither of them had enough chakra to perform any more effective techniques. Taking Deidara off-guard with a good, old-fashioned punch would be simple.

Sasuke released the genjutsu and the blonde cursed. The profanity was cut off, though, as the Uchiha boy's left fist collided with his cheek, sending him sprawling into a nearby tree. "What the fuck is this? How did you escape my bomb?" The blonde was furiously crazed.

Sasuke's body crackled with electricity.

"I found your weak spot. No matter how fast you are, a Sharingan can detect your hand seals. All of your techniques use the douton sign. Raiton nullifies douton. It's as simple as that," Sasuke explained. "Once you used hand seals in front of me, it was over."

The blonde's one, exposed eye grew wide with realization, the thick black line around it lifting into a high arch. "Then that Raikiri you produced… You used it on your own body?"

Sasuke nodded. "My attack is called Chidori, but yes, and I'm in severe pain because of it. My Chidori proved quite effective, though. Better shocked than dead."

"When you did you figure it out?"

"Right after you set up the land mines, but I'd had my suspicious after your first batch of bug bombs. When I countered with Senbon Chidori, the ones that were pierced didn't explode. However, I couldn't be sure that the electricity was the reason. Most of those bombs were near your partner, so I thought maybe you didn't detonate them on purpose. But you gave yourself away when you planted the mines, saying that they were poised to go off on their own, which meant you couldn't control which ones did and didn't go off. Still, you'd produced two different types of bombs: ones that exploded on impact and ones that could be directed. So, I needed a bit more proof that it was the electricity neutralizing the bombs."

Dawning spread across Deidara's face as he realized what had happen. "The sword…" Sasuke relished his expression as the man realized he'd been played the whole time.

"Exactly. When I planted my sword in the ground, I wasn't trying to find a blank spot in your minefield; I was aiming straight for one. I punctured one of your bombs with my Chidori-charged katana."

Deidara's realization turned to outrage. "But how? How did you know?"

Sasuke smirked. "I thought I told you already? These eyes can see the color of chakra. You were never hidden from me."

Across the clearing the clay master ground his teeth and tried to stand only to collapse back onto the ground. The wounds in his arms were bleeding severely and his body was nearly out of chakra. He hissed in pain.

Sasuke was done playing games. The man had given him a greater challenge than he'd faced in a long time, even among Orochimaru's ranks, and it felt good to flex his mental and physical muscles against a worthy opponent, but the evasion had gone on for too long. It was time for answers. "Where is Itachi?"

Deidara roared in frustration, two clay snakes leaping out from his palms and trying to wrap around Sasuke's ankles. The Uchiha boy sent a wave of electricity through his body, rendering the snakes useless in seconds. Unfortunately, the shock sent Sasuke further to his limit, too. He sunk to his knees, panting heavily. This had to end soon.

"Heh," the blonde laughed, the sound turning into a cough. "Aren't you at your limit, too? Finally out of chakra. Serves you right, bastard." For someone who had been bested several times during their battle, the blonde seemed far too smug. But Sasuke knew he wouldn't lose. He couldn't lose. He still had to kill Itachi, and no one, especially not some Akatsuki freak, was going to get in his way.

"I'll win no matter what!" Deidara proclaimed. "Even if I'm unable to move, my bombs can move for me!" Sasuke just stared. He was tired of the blonde's shit. Did he really think someone who had trained so hard to kill Itachi would give under his threats? "Considering the situation at hand, you could show some fear, brat! This time, my art will win and you will die!" The Uchiha continued to send a bored gaze towards his opponent. He'd already said that more than once that day, and Sasuke was still breathing even after three "finales". Deidara's threats were hot air under the gaze of his Sharingan.

Suddenly, the blonde was in a total uproar. "You're just like your fucking brother, you know that? You're really pissing me off with those damned eyes of yours, just looking at me. They make me crazy, you know that? I can't stand them anymore, always looking down at me, at my art! So fucking disrespectful all the time. Never an ounce of appreciation for my creations…"

Sasuke was done with Deidara's whining. The man was clearly a lunatic. "I don't give a damn about any of this. Just tell me where Itachi is. Now." As he spoke, more chakra drained away, the Sharingan disappearing and turning Sasuke's eyes from scarlet to onyx. Deidara growled.

"You're not even using the Sharingan anymore?" The Akatsuki member clenched his fist in rage, hands trembling. "You keep underestimating me!" Gripping the collar of his tunic, Deidara ripped it away from his body and chucked it on the ground beside him. His exposed chest revealed a large stitch across his left pectoral, cage-like marking surrounding it.

His right palm reached into his saddle bag, pulling out a lump of clay while the mouth on his left hand bit at the stitches, releasing the string and pulling it away to reveal a grotesque mouth bursting from the man's chest. A hulking tongue spilled from mouth, drooling down Deidara's abdomen. He fed it the lump of clay, the tongue curling around the material and eating it with gusto.

As the mouth chewed, swallowing bit by bit, cracks began to break out across the surface of Deidara's skin, starting over his heart and radiating out like a statue crumbling to its foundation. "This is my ultimate art – I'm going to blow myself up!"

Sasuke watched the boy's veins begin to glow blue as the chakra spread throughout them, gaining momentum as they went. Deidara continued to babble about his art, but all Sasuke could think of was a way out.

* * *

Hinata almost arrived too late.

The trembles she'd felt were from a long distance off, even further than her line of sight. It had taken her longer than she wanted to reach the epicenter of the commotion, and by the time she did the scene before her was more than a little disturbing.

She spotted Sasuke first, his presence the one she was more accustomed to. To her grave dismay, his chakra reserves were horribly depleted, almost nonexistent even to her Byakugan. His opponent, however, was a different story.

There was a second figure in the clearing, and the amount of chakra in their body was massive, glowing as bright as the sun and spreading every moment. As she raced toward them, she could almost feel the strength of the chakra. Then she heard the voice.

He was blowing himself up.

From the very little she had to observe, Sasuke's opponent had turned himself into a human bomb. From the looks of it the explosion was going to be a powerful one. And Sasuke, with no chakra left, was completely defenseless. Even if she could haul him away, there way no way they could run fast enough to escape the blast. There was only one thing she could do.

Jumping into action before she could think herself into cowering out, Hinata leapt into the clearing just as the explosive chakra reached the boy's extremities. Landing in front of Sasuke's crumpled form she caught the look of shock in his eyes as he realized who stood before him. She could almost read his thoughts, watch the fear cross his mind. He thought they were going to die, but Hinata had something else in mind. Whatever this freak was about to do, she planned on surviving.

Sasuke's opponent was literally glowing by then, shouting something about art, but Hinata had no time to listen to the ravings of a madman. Her typical defense took time to build up; it wouldn't be fast enough this time. She'd have to do something else, and it would have to work. If it didn't, they were both dead.

She took one more look at Sasuke's ragged form. She had to do it – there was no choice. Taking a deep breath and clearing all other thoughts from her mind, Hinata centered herself, focusing solely on her own chakra system. Despite the chaos, the world seemed to still and, just as the man before her began to break into a million pieces, she began to spin.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

The exclamation ripped from her lungs and chakra shot out from her body in every direction, engulfing her and the body at her feet in a swirling dome of protection. The blast slammed into her defensive wall and moved her back several inches, her feet sliding in the dirt. Hinata struggled to keep her momentum going, the inertia of her rotation combined with the force of the explosion threatening to knock her off balance. No matter what, she had to keep spinning. The blast pressed in against her, forcing her into a tighter and tighter spin as the range of her protective bubble compressed quickly. She tried to push it out further, exhausting more of her chakra in her attempt to keep the perimeter outside Sasuke's outstretched limbs.

The earth trembled around her and beyond the walls of her kaiten the girl could feel the havoc the blast was wreaking on the earth. Another wake caused her to stumble. Hinata's defenses fell as she tumbled, the residual echo of Deidara's blast forcing her to the ground and throwing both her and Sasuke several meters backwards. The pair crashed into shrubbery, toppling along the forest floor like ragdolls and eventually coming to a stop, bruised but definitely alive. The explosion was finally over and Hinata felt the earth fall still again.

The girl rolled onto her knees, shoulders heaving as she panted. She'd done it. She'd performed a perfect, Heavenly Spin. Hinata crawled the short distance to where Sasuke's body lay heaped at the base of a tree. His eyes were closed, but his chest rose and fell.

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to center herself and her mind as she thought of Itachi, of his words about hate making people strong. He may think that, but she knew better. No matter how much of a genius Itachi might have been in other arenas, he was wrong about this. It wasn't hate that strengthened, it was having someone to protect. It was having someone to love.

"Hinata."

Sasuke's voice was barely a breath. She opened her eyes, her vision focusing on his onyx irises as his eyelids fluttered open. "We have to get you out of here." She tried to steady her breathing and work through the exhaustion. She still had plenty of chakra, more than enough to transport them to their backup location, but the madman's blast had been insanely powerful and performing the Kaiten had taken a lot out of her.

Hinata pulled her pack from her back and rummaged around it in, pulling out two green pills no bigger than her thumbnail. She swallowed one down and handed the other out to Sasuke. "Take this."

He reached for it, popped it in his mouth, and swallowed without question. The girl reached out and touched his exposed abdomen with a glowing hand. After a brief moment, she removed her hand and the glow faded. Within seconds Hinata's backpack was fastened to her chest. She tightened her hair knot and helped Sasuke to his feet, then turned her back to him, kneeling. "Hold on."

Sasuke groaned. "You are not carrying me."

"Now is not the time to be prideful. That blast will attract people from all over. If more enemies arrive, you're in no position to fight. We have to get you to safety. Now."

Reluctantly, Sasuke climbed onto her back and fastened his arms around her shoulders, gripping her pack. Hinata straightened and took off, linking her arms around his knees for more support. His body was nearly dead weight against her.

Hinata kept her Byakugan active, on high alert for any pursuers. As the blast sight fell out of range, she noticed people running towards it from all different directions. A shock went through her as more than one familiar chakra system sprinted in an out of the edges of her vision. She had to get Sasuke as far away as possible, and as quickly as possible. But she also needed to take him somewhere where he could recover in peace.

Making an executive decision, Hinata took a hard left, changing trajectory quickly. Sasuke's weight nearly dragged her further sideways, knocking her off balance, but the boy used what little strength he had to hold on, shifting to balance them out again. "The backup rendezvous point is the other direction." His voice was barely above a whisper in her ear.

"It's too close to the blast sight and people are already headed towards it to investigate. We have to get further away." Sasuke didn't respond. Hinata sprinted on, leaping from tree limb to tree limb, heading further and further west and travelling far slower with Sasuke on her back than she would without the extra weight.

After what felt like nearly an hour another small village came into view. The girl slowed and jumped from the trees out into the open space just beyond the forest. "Do you think you can stand?" she asked. She felt the boy nod in response.

Hinata let Sasuke down gingerly, making sure his feet were steady before fully releasing him. She adjusted her backpack, swinging it around her shoulders and putting it back in its rightful place before grabbing one of Sasuke's arms and hoisting it over her shoulders as well. "We need to get you healed."

The boy shook his head, his black locks shaking wildly around his face. He looked a mess: his clothing was ripped, leaving his torso completely bare; bruises and scratches covered his face, chest, and arms; several small patches of blood had dried in various places on his body (whether they were his or someone else's Hinata wasn't sure). "Just find somewhere to rest. I heal quickly and Karin will be here soon, anyway." Hinata hesitated. She wanted him fixed, and fast, but ultimately he was in charge.

"Okay, but put this on. We don't want to draw too much attention." The girl removed her heavy cloak and tossed it over Sasuke's shoulders, hiding his wounds from the world. Now he would just look like a weary traveller. The two slowly began to make their way into town.

Luckily, they didn't have to travel far to find a hostel. She checked them in, purchasing two rooms. Hinata was sure the rest of Hebi would be close behind and she didn't need them disturbing Sasuke's rest. They'd need somewhere to bunk while he recovered.

The two moved slowly to the new room. Hinata fumbled with the key, trying to open the door with one hand while her other supported Sasuke's weight. After several seconds of fumbling, she finally unlatched the door and slid it open, stepping inside and securing it behind them before letting Sasuke down.

The boy slumped to the floor, collapsing in a heap on the bed. He groaned under the aches of his injuries. Hinata rustled in her pack, pulling out basic medical supplies and spreading them out on the floor. She looked up into his dirty face. "I'll be back."

Before he could ask where she was going, the girl rose to her feet and moved for the door. She made her way down the small corridor to the restroom where she grabbed a small washbasin and a hand towel, filling the basin with clean water. It splashed in the pan and Hinata realized her hands were trembling. The girl took a deep breath, trying to center herself before returning to Sasuke's side.

When she finally returned to the room, Sasuke was laying on his back across the mattress, his chest heaving shallowly. She kneeled beside the bed. "I know you want to rest, and you need to. But we have to get you cleaned up and check your wounds first. Can you sit up?"

With a hiss and more effort than should be necessary, Sasuke rose, wincing and grabbing his abdomen. She worked slowly, starting with removing his ripped shirt and the cumbersome rope around his waist, careful not to upset any of his stressed muscles. Once the clothing was removed, Hinata dipped the cloth into the clean water and began moving it in slow circles across his skin, cleaning away dirt and blood as she did so.

"You're shaking." Sasuke's voice was weak.

Hinata swallowed hard. She'd tried to control the trembling but failed, the small vibrations from her hands drifting over Sasuke's skin. "You could've died." When she spoke, the Hyuuga girl found her own voice was weak as well, but for entirely different reasons. Neither of them said anything after that.

She focused intensely on the task at hand, trying not to be distracted by his bare torso or her own revelations. The time for sentimentality would come, but not yet. He'd applied ointment to her wounds once, now she was just repaying the favor. She did notice, however, that despite the pain he kept his eyes on her the entire time, watching her face or her hands as she worked.

Once he was cleaned off, Hinata was relieved to discover his wounds mostly consisted of only a few shallow scratches, but a deep, heavily bruised wound on his stomach seemed to be the worse of it. She wanted to try and heal him herself, but as she had yet to succeed even with small animals and she still couldn't get her trembling hands under control, the girl didn't want to risk harming him further. Instead Hinata worked at methodically applying her homemade ointment to the injuries and wrapping bandages around his torso, head, and hands. Finally, she taped a wad of gauze to a scratch on his cheek before packing the gear away. In the closet she found a set of bedclothes and carried them to him. "These are here for you if you want them," she informed him, setting the pajamas down next to the mattress. Finally satisfied, she let her Byakugan drop and stood to go, turning her back on him.

"Hinata." The girl turned to face Sasuke and raised her eyebrows in question. "Dress me."

The girl faltered. "I'm sorry?"

"I'd do it myself but…" his voice trailed off. Hinata blushed but nodded, making her way back over to him and kneeling at his side. She reached out and felt his arm and a thought occurred to her.

Just like with her steps, Hinata sent a small chakra pulse through her palm. It radiated across Sasuke's skin, giving her a read of his body. The boy hummed. "That feels nice. Warm."

"It helps me see," she explained, sending out another wave and getting a better read on his body. Hinata blushed harder, pushed the bashful thoughts aside, and got to work.

By sending a delicate but constant pulse of chakra through her palms and fingertips, Hinata was able to navigate Sasuke's clothing with ease. His arms barely moved on their own, and not without a good wince. Honestly, considering how depleted his chakra supply was Hinata was surprised he could move at all. She lifted each arm in turn, guiding them through the sleeves of the sleepwear, her face coming extremely close to his as she reached around behind him to grab the second sleeve. Once his right arm was through, the girl tied the garment at his waist, leaving it loose in case he wished to remove it later.

Then it was time for the pants.

Before she could talk herself out of it or think too hard, Hinata set to work pulling Sasuke's dirty clothing off to replace it with the pajamas. Unfortunately, the bottoms proved a much more difficult task than the top. "Sasuke… This might be easier if you laid down." The boy complied without question, his brows furrowing as he lowered himself onto the mattress. Without all his weight bearing down at his tailbone, Hinata was able to pull the garment out from under him, carefully lifting each of his legs to ease the clothing over his ankles and feet.

The girl reached for the pajama bottoms. She couldn't physically see him, which made the situation easier somehow. Still, she knew that Sasuke lay before her, his bottom half bare save for his underwear, and just the thought chewed at her brain. A thousand thoughts and ideas of proper conduct flooded her head and she couldn't imagine telling anyone she'd been alone with a boy in his underwear. Sure, they'd slept in the same sleeping bag, but they'd both been clothed. Being on a team with boys, Hinata had been around bare chests all the time, but this was a different matter. There was something more intimate about it.

She shook her head. There was nothing intimate about what was going on. He was injured and she was assisting him. That was it. The girl set her features and returned to work, pulling the clean clothing up his legs as quickly and efficiently as she could given his current state. Her fingers only grazed his skin when necessary, barely touching him the whole time.

When she was finished, Hinata sat back on her haunches and listened to Sasuke's quiet breathing. "Thank you." The words sounded like they were painful to say.

Hinata nodded. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just… stay with me."

The girl stood and walked to the end of the mattress, grabbing the sheet and pulling it up to his chest. As the fabric fell from her fingers, Sasuke's fingers wrapped around her wrist, his grip weak. "Hinata." His voice was a whisper but his tone was serious. "Thank you."

A rush ran through Hinata like an electric shock. She knew he wasn't just thanking her for changing his clothing or cleaning him up. The girl's fingers trickled over his chest where she'd dropped the sheet. After the long minutes of helping him change, she felt she knew every piece of him. Every aching bit of sinew, every muscular divot, every hardened piece of his body and his heart exposed beneath her eyes and fingertips. His chest rose and fell under her touch, his lungs expanding and deflating with each breath he took, and another rush spilled through her. Hinata had saved that breath, that life that pumped through Sasuke's veins. As reckless as her decision had been, he was alive because of her. Whatever had brought them together before paled next to that fact. They were bonded by something deeper now.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his, the contact little more than a whisper. "Rest. I won't be far." His fingers fell from her wrist and Hinata stood, exiting the room and making her way next door to their second dorm.

Once the rice door slid shut behind her, Hinata collapsed into the frame, exhaustion and shock setting in at the same time. She slid slowly to the ground, her legs suddenly unable to support her. An uneven breath wracked through her body as the adrenaline and sense of duty finally receded, giving way to an overwhelming sense of distress.

When she'd rushed into the path of that blast, Hinata hadn't known she could protect them. All she'd known was that she wouldn't leave Sasuke. She wouldn't give up without trying. Seeing as she'd never performed Hakkeshō Kaiten successfully before, Hinata could've easily failed. She fought hyperventilation as she thought about it more, reality setting in hard. There was a good chance both she and Sasuke could've ended up as ashes, debris easily tossed by the wind in the wake of the madman's body bomb. She'd come so close to death that day, and she'd survived.

A knock pulled her from panic attack. Hinata gulped for oxygen, trying to slow her breathing enough to stand and answer the knock.

Before opening the door, Hinata sent a wave through the ground. The three figures that stood outside were the ones she'd been expecting. It seemed they hadn't been far behind at all.

Hinata slid the door open and the rest of Hebi spilled in without much fanfare. The girl closed the door behind them.

"What the fuck happened out there?" Karin was shouting already. Hinata should've expected that. "There's some giant ass explosion in the middle of nowhere and suddenly you're taking off with Sasuke miles away from either of our designated rendezvous points without so much as a courtesy note? What gives, Princess?"

Hinata sighed heavily, finding a spot on the floor and pulling her knees to her chest. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, all! Just a couple little notes here. First of all, obviously most of this chapter is directly from the manga, so I just want to put a little disclaimer here that while the writing and Sasuke's thinking is mine, the action and dialogue between Sasuke and Diedara is pulled basically directly from the canon story. Sometimes you gotta write in those canon events to move your own story forward, and this was one of those times. The pieces involving Hinata are my addition, obviously.

Secondly, some people may argue that because the force of Deidara's blast was strong enough to kill Manda in the manga, Hakkesho Kaiten wouldn't be able to protect them. My argument to that it's stated the Heavenly Spin is an even more perfect defense than Garra's sand. Plus, considering all the other crazy logistics (or lack-thereof) of the Narutoverse, I think it's totally plausible.

Third, I want to apologize in advance if my next update happens to come a little late. If you read my author's notes you know that I try to stay a minimum of 3 chapters ahead in my writing (meaning that whenever I post a chapter here I have the next 3 chapters already written). Well, the purpose for that is so if I hit a block I still have material to post for you guys. Unfortunately, I've hit a major block recently and haven't written and solid, new material in weeks. I know exactly where the story is going, I just haven't been happy with anything I've been able to write. That being said, I have a three day weekend and am hoping to use that time to catch up on my own story and hopefully have at least a new chapter solidified and ready to go in two week's time. If I don't, however, please be patient with me and understand that I'd rather go a little off my posting schedule and give you what I believe is better writing than try and rush it just to stay on schedule. Again, I'll do my best.

As always, thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I topped 100 follows after this past chapters and I'm just so overwhelmed with gratitude. I cannot thank you all enough for your dedication and support.

Much love - Kinsey


	10. Fate

**Chapter 35: Fate  
** " _I thought about one of my favorite Sufi poems, which says that God long ago drew a circle in the sand exactly around the spot where you are standing right now. I was never not coming here. This was never not going to happen." – Elizabeth Gilbert_

* * *

Hinata was by his side when he woke up.

He reached out his hand for her, trying to roll onto his side, but the sudden twist sent a pain shooting through his abdomen. Sasuke hissed and rolled back into place. Every muscle in his body ached. It felt like he'd been hit by a hundred of Naruto's stupid clones all at once. Perhaps that was the consequence of losing a wing, taking the equivalent of a bolt of lightning directly to the sternum, and crash landing into dense underbrush. While the aches were annoying, all things considered Sasuke knew he was lucky the injuries weren't more severe. He heard Hinata shift beside him.

"You're still hurt. You need to stay still." The pale girl was sitting on the floor next to his mattress, propped up against the wall, seemingly keeping watch over him.

"How long was I out?"

"A little more than an hour."

"The others?"

"They found us shortly after I left you to rest. Karin came and took a look at you after they arrived and worked on some of your more major injuries, but they're all in the room next door, now. Karin is making a list and preparing to go into town for food and supplies. You lost your cloak, and your shirt is destroyed."

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, but even the slight movement sent his head spinning. "That pill you gave me earlier. What was it for?"

Hinata's fingers twisted together and she rested her chin on her knees. "It was an Odor-Cloaking Pill."

"A what?"

"An Odor-Cloaking Pill," she repeated. "They're designed to react with chakra to camouflage your scent. They cause your sweat to interact with the surrounding air, taking on the same scent as your environment so you can't be tracked."

"That's… ingenious. I've never heard of them."

"That's because I created them."

Sasuke blinked and, with some effort, forced his head with some effort to stare at Hinata. "You what?"

She sighed heavily. "I created them. Seeing as you didn't remember me at all, I'm not sure how much you remember about our other classmates at the academy. Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino are – were my teammates." The girl stumbled over her words, swallowing hard. "They're both expert trackers, and both rely heavily on scent tracking. Knowing how effective it could be, I developed the Odor-Cloaking Pills to try and give us an advantage over our opponents – we could track them but they couldn't track us, even in close range. But instead of using them against opponents, I used them against my teammates. The pills are how I was able to escape Konoha without them tracking me down. They wear off after about an hour, but they're good for escapes or ambushes."

Sasuke simply continued to stare. For someone who didn't think too much about herself when she first came to him, Hinata seemed to be full of surprises. "Yet another piece of information you failed to mention under your skillsets, never mind that spin move you performed out there," he commented. "When did you master that?"

A shadow came across Hinata's face, her features turning down and setting like stone. "Just then."

Sasuke's mind spun. Just then? She couldn't really mean that. She'd been practicing Hakkeshō Kaiten for months. Surely she'd gotten it down before then. "You rushed into a blast zone even though you didn't know you could do it?"

Hinata turned her face away, her voice growing very quiet. "I… I knew I could save you. Or that I at least had to try."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, trying to process what Hinata was saying to him. She still hadn't perfected the Heavenly Spin, yet she'd rushed into the epicenter of an explosion at the last moment just to save him. Even knowing she could fail, knowing she could die, she risked it all… for him.

Sasuke lifted one arm, stretching it out until his fingers grazed her ankle. "C'mere." The words melded together, coming out through gritted teeth as he fought the aches in his shoulders. "Come here," he said again, a bit more firmly this time. Sasuke pulled gently on her ankle. He felt her hesitate for a brief moment and remembered what she'd told him the night before: _he_ was what she feared. But then the moment was over and she was pushing herself away from the wall and crawling onto the mattress next to him, moving deliberately so as not to injure him further. Hinata pulled the sheet up over her and rested against his side, tucking her head under his shoulder and barely resting her hand on his chest. Once she was in place, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her.

Hinata's body moved under his touch, rising and falling in time with her breath. His fingers grazed the exposed skin of her midriff. He remembered her skin covered with bruises and scars, how gentle he'd been applying ointment to her. It seemed a lifetime ago they'd lived under the oppressive rule of that lair, subject to Orochimaru and Kabuto's sick whims. Even then, though he called her a student, Sasuke knew there was something else between them. He'd craved it then as much as he craved it now. Aside from his revenge it was the only thing he'd wanted since the first moment her lips pressed to his: _more_.

The boy remembered the intimacy of the previous evening, her trembling form wrapped in his arms as they expressed their shared fears. He'd held her tightly, his desire to keep her close terrifying him more than any opponent he could ever face. There was something truly petrifying about raw honesty, about vulnerability. Despite her blindness, Hinata saw him better than anyone else ever had, even Naruto. The dobe had tried so hard, but his unfailing optimism impaired him more than physical blindness ever could. Naruto understood Sasuke, or at least tried, but he only ever saw what he wanted to see – a teammate, a friend, someone to be saved and changed. Naruto was always trying to shine a light on him, to run the darkness off.

Hinata was different. She understood him, sure, but more important she truly _saw_ him. Under her marble gaze Sasuke felt like he'd been stripped down to his bones and laid bare before her, completely seen for all the dark and dusty parts of himself. Then, amazingly, instead of trying to sweep the dust away or cover it with a rug and act like it didn't exist, it was as if she'd settled down among it, sitting in the dark and not even bothering to turn a light on. She understood the darkness was a part of him and embraced it instead of fighting it. Somehow, her acceptance started to banish the darkness in a way all of Naruto's intentional efforts against it never had.

There were other thoughts that ran through Sasuke's mind, too, like all the other implications of their relationship, the other fears that weighed in the back of his mind: the idea that he could lose her, just like he'd lost his family; the idea that she could betray him, just as his brother had; the idea that, despite his better judgment and his determination otherwise, he had formed a bond with her that he was unwilling to release. All of it shook him to his core.

And now she'd saved his life.

Sasuke pressed his lips to her temple and felt his heartbeat send a pulse through his veins. She was the reason his blood continued to pump. It would be a waste to lose to Itachi now. A waste of his time. A waste of her efforts. He had to win. He had… to…

* * *

Hinata felt sleep overtake Sasuke. He struggled desperately to remain awake, but his body was still recovering and exhaustion was stronger than his desire to remain up with her. His arm draped around her shoulders loosely, nothing she couldn't get out of. But she didn't want to leave, not now. She had thinking to do, and she couldn't very well do it while around Karin and the others. Her brain was too full; she needed to sort it all out before he woke up again.

Itachi's words swirled through her conscious, packed tightly with other thoughts and words that haunted her. Words like fear and bonds and hate and one she was still afraid to name. Hinata feared if she touched it she might break. That word could change everything if she wasn't careful.

Hinata felt the boy next to her, imagining his features softened by sleep as they always were. He said he wanted to protect her, but the feeling went both ways. She thought again of the impact his brother had on shaping Sasuke's ideas and pursuits. Without Itachi present, she didn't feel the anger of before, she just felt sadness. She wanted to take care of Sasuke. She wanted to protect him from any more of that sadness. She wanted to protect him from himself.

Maybe she didn't have to deliver Itachi's message at all. Maybe she could keep it to herself, a secret she would never share with the Uchiha boy, no matter what secrets he offered her in return.

But, she conceded, not telling Sasuke what his brother had to say would only postpone the clash, not prevent it. It was just as Itachi said: she couldn't stop Sasuke from pursuing his revenge anymore than she could keep the sun from rising in the morning. Itachi had already found her once. Whether she delivered his message or not the two brothers would inevitably end up at each other's mercy.

Sasuke's chest trembled under her touch as he inhaled deeply in his sleep and Hinata felt like a rope was tied around her heart. They'd saved each other. She'd fallen despite her better judgment, and now, regardless of all her efforts and everything they'd been through, there was a very real chance she could lose him. Even though it had happened slowly, it all seemed too sudden. Embracing her feelings had opened something up inside of her, something unexplored. Hinata wasn't ready to give that up so soon after finding it. She wasn't ready to give him up. She didn't want him to fight, but even his feelings for her couldn't override his desire to kill his brother – she knew that as deeply as she knew her own being.

Why did she have to care about him so much?

The thoughts swirled in Hinata's head for what felt like forever, trapping her in a timeless vortex as she pondered and worried and waited for Sasuke to wake up. His breath became stronger with each passing moment, his chakra quickly returning. She wasn't sure how much time passed before Sasuke woke again, but it didn't feel like enough.

The boy's grip tightened. Even with Karin's healing he should've required more time, yet his strength was unquestionably and miraculously recovered. "You stayed."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Where are the others?"

"Still next door. Karin left not too long ago. She should be back soon."

She felt him nod. "We'll convene when she gets back, then."

Hinata's heart raced. This was the moment. She had a choice to make. She spread her fingers across his chest, his heartbeat strong beneath her palm. The heartbeat she'd saved. She didn't want him to fight. She _really_ didn't want him to fight. Maybe she could will him to give it up. Maybe…

"Any news of Itachi?"

Hinata stilled. She'd come into Sasuke's care through a strange twist of fate and the memories of the months she'd spent with him filled her with a variety of emotions, everything from sorrow to dread to hate to contentment. But no matter what, Sasuke had been a constant through it all. Even if she didn't understand or like it all the time, he'd never once lied to her or pretended to be someone he wasn't. And even still, regardless of the darkness that dwelled within in, she'd inexplicably but undeniably come to care for him in ways she had never dreamed of. Though his protective and vulnerable nature came out around her, Hinata couldn't lie to herself – she'd known all along how dangerous it was to find herself with feelings for someone the likes of Uchiha Sasuke. Her feelings were a risk she'd fought against but ultimately taken anyway, and now she had to face the consequences.

As much as she didn't want to share the information, Hinata knew keeping it to herself would only delay the inevitable. And if Sasuke discovered she'd kept it from him… That was no way to start out whatever the newness between them was. Sasuke had never lied to her, but she began their relationship trying to be someone she wasn't. She wasn't going to fall back into the lies now, but that didn't mean she had to like sharing the truth.

Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"He… He found me."

Sasuke stiffened next to her. She could feel his onyx orbs looking over her, trying to make sure she was unharmed. "What?"

"He found me. Today. In the forest." The girl took a deep breath, trying to steady herself and forcing her voice to be stronger. "He didn't try to hurt me, but he did have a message for you."

Sasuke sat up suddenly, pulling her with him. His hands gripped her shoulders like vices, all his gentleness deteriorating in the face of news about his brother. "What did he say?"

Hinata lifted her head. _This is what he wants,_ she reminded herself. His hands where hot, even through the fabric of her shirt, his pulse beating rapidly in his palms. She ached for the moment before. She wanted to rewind, to tuck herself back into his side and remain there for as long as time would allow, but she knew that wasn't possible. Sasuke was awake. He knew. There was no keeping it a secret now, even if she wanted to.

"He says he's been watching." She gulped. "He says he's ready for you."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the girl before him. His blood pumped faster through his veins as several realities set in at once. First of all, Itachi had approached Hinata. As glad as he was she was left unharmed, it made his blood boil to think about that filth even talking to her. Secondly, his moment was closer at hand than it ever had been. Itachi had been watching him… How closely? Surely his older brother didn't know all of his secrets. Regardless, Itachi thought he was ready.

And hell, was he ready.

"What else did he say?"

Hinata bit the inside of her lip, as if it pained her to relay the information. "He said he'll be waiting at the Uchiha hideout when you want to face him. He says to come alone."

Sasuke threw the sheets off and stood quickly, changing out of his pajamas and back into the clothing that wasn't totally destroyed. "We have to get the others and go. Now."

"Sasuke, I-"

Anxiety wracked Hinata's face but whatever concern she was about to voice was cut short by the sound of a crash emanating from the room over. The pair stood and rushed into the hall. The door to their second room had been kicked in. Karin stood atop it, crushing Suigetsu underneath. The boy scrambled to free himself out from under her weight.

"Karin, I can't breath, fat ass. Get the hell offa-"

"Shut the fuck up, you disgusting mass of shit!" Karin shouted, hopping off the door and stepping into the room. "Where the fuck is – Oh." She turned to see Sasuke and Hinata standing in the gaping hole left in her wake. "We're being followed. What do we do?"

Sasuke peered around the room, looking at each of his teammates in turn. He had a destination. Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd lost and gained and fought for and against, it had all led him to this moment. His fate was upon him. Nothing else mattered. "We run. Gather everything and let's go. I know where to find Itachi."

Surprise ran across the faces of all his teammates except Hinata. Karin was the first to recover, tossing him a pile of fabric. He caught it and threw on the new clothing, tying his purple rope tight around his waist. The redhead stepped off the door, allowing Suigetsu to pull himself up from the floor and gather his own belongings. Juugo, Karin, and Hinata followed suit. "You're sure you're up for it?" the Uzumaki girl asked.

Sasuke threw the new cloak around his shoulders, nodding. "Absorbing Orochimaru's abilities really increased my healing power. Good thing, too. I'm going to need it."

Hebi packed quickly and left the hostel, heading for the edge of town. "There were a ton of them. I think I counted at least eight, and one definitely non-human presence. A dog, maybe, from what I can tell."

"Must be the Leaf. Akatsuki only moves in two-man teams," Sasuke observed.

"With those kinds of numbers, ambushing them would be a waste of our time," Suigetsu chimed in.

"Agreed."

"Then what do we do?"

"We head for Itachi. If we find him, then the worst-case scenario is the three of you having to fight the Leaf ninja. Hinata, do you have any more of those Odor-Cloaking pills to give us a head start?"

The Hyuuga girl reached into the saddlebag on her thigh and produced a small tin containing four green pills. Apparently, she was already on it. "I made these using supplies gathered from the Northern Hideout, but I was only able to make one for each of us. They should buy us about an hour, but after that we'll have to be careful. If it is Konoha, and considering Karin sensed a dog I'm betting it is, then they'll be tracking us by scent. They're extremely talented in this practice, so we'll have to use our time wisely." Each member of Hebi took one and swallowed, then a ripping sound shot through the silence.

"What are you doing?" their leader asked.

Karin ignored the question, her hands working diligently as she ripped a torn piece of fabric into individual pieces. "Juugo, call your bird friends or whatever. We need some help." The orange-haired boy raised an eyebrow but complied, whistling. A moment later a small flock of birds had joined Hebi, each one landing on Juugo's shoulders or at his feet. Karin held out the pieces of fabric. "Tell them to fly these in all different directions. It's Sasuke's shirt, the one that got destroyed during his fight. His scent is all over it. We can use it to throw them off our trail while we use the Odor-Cloaking pills to get an even bigger head start."

Juugo's birds each took a piece of the fabric and set off into the forest, almost a dozen of them ready to lead the Leaf in the wrong direction.

"We're moving," Sasuke instructed. "Follow me."

* * *

Kiba stared into the crater at his feet, Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi standing to either side of him. The dog whined and Kiba clenched his fists, his canine's peeking out from behind his lips.

"What the hell happened here?" a familiar voice shouted from behind him as Naruto, Neji, and Yamato sprinted into the clearing. Most of the rescue squad members turned to face the new arrivals, but Kiba kept his eyes trained on the crater.

"Sasuke was right here until a moment ago," Shino spoke up.

"We could smell him so we followed his trail," the dog summon assigned to Sakura explained. A few of the other ninja dogs nodded or barked in agreement.

"Not just Sasuke," Kiba growled. "Hinata-chan, too. She was here."

"What do you mean _was_?" Naruto was yelling already, amped up as always by the thought of being anywhere near Sasuke. "The blast didn't happen that long ago. They couldn't have gotten far! Can't you smell them? Or see them?" The blonde turned frantically between Neji and Kiba, looking to either of them for answers.

"Don't you think if we could we would already be on their trail?" Kiba finally turned on the blonde, his own voice rising quickly. The trail just… ends. There's nothing. It's as if they completely disappeared." His nails dug further into the palms of his hands.

"How is that possible?" Sakura chimed in. "People can't just disappear."

"You don't think they got caught in the blast, do you?" Sai posed the question no one else dared to ask.

Kiba shook his head. "Even if they got hit by the explosion, there would still be… traces…" He gulped, choking over the words in his throat.

"Well if Sasuke was here not too long ago then we're close. We can't just stand around here like useless assholes – we have to do something!"

"Of course we have to do something, blockhead!" Naruto's words grated on Kiba, getting under his skin. "Stop acting like you're the only one who cares about the success of this mission. I know you miss your _precious_ Sasuke, but you're not the only one who's lost a best friend here, yaro!"

"Both of you, calm down," Kakashi instructed. "I understand you're both invested retrieving Hinata and Sasuke, as are we all. But we're not going to get anywhere if you continue arguing. Like Naruto said, they couldn't have gotten far. Neji, check the area as far as you can for any sign of them."

The Hyuuga boy complied, activating his Byakugan and scanning as far as his vision would allow. When his initial detection range failed, he expanded his vision in a single direction and turned in a circle but dropped it after a moment and shook his head. "Wherever they are, they're beyond my detection range now."

"Then we split up again." Kakashi looked around at his crew. "No one ran into or sensed them on our way to this site, which means that if they're on the move it's in a direction opposite where we came from. Most of us came from the south or the east, so we should split up and head that way," he said, pointing. "Radio in if you detect anything. Everyone, head out!"

"Hai!" the group responded in unison before dispersing.

Kiba and Akamaru took off, sprinting through trees in search of anything that might lead them to their lost teammate. Kiba's insides turned knowing they were so close and yet so far away. Her scent back at the explosion site had been relatively fresh… How had she managed to just disappear so quickly?

After quite a while of nothing but static and no scent to be found, Kiba's nose perked up. "I've got something."

"What is it?"

"Sasuke's scent, but only faintly – it's masked by two others, as if they've been around him a lot recently. So it isn't him, but his scent is on whoever it is I've detected."

"Good work," came Kakashi's voice. "Stop where you are and provide your location. The rest of us will head that way and continue on as a team."

"Kakashi-san, Akamaru and I can –"

"Sasuke is dangerous, pursuing Akatsuki, and travelling with companions. We approach him as a team, do you understand?"

Kiba bristled at the reprimand but motioned for Akamaru to stop running and complied. He hated to stand still, especially knowing that they were so close. Sasuke was within reach, and if he was near that meant Hinata wasn't far behind, and he wasn't going to let her slip away.

His teammates caught up within minutes, but each passing moment felt like an eternity. Sasuke's scent was moving further and further away and Kiba struggled to hold onto it. The moment the last of their squad leapt into view he took off again without any instruction, leading the group towards Sasuke's quickly fading presence. After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke's scent became stronger among the two he'd been following, and another familiar scent came into his range, too. It was faint and far away but definitely present.

 _Hinata._

"How's it coming, Kiba?" Naruto shouted from not too far behind.

Akamaru continued to sprint ahead while Kiba, atop his back, turned his head to shout at the Uzumaki boy. "I just detected Hinata-chan's scent, too, but I need to focus as hard as I can so I don't lose what little scent is left! Shut up and let me concentrate, wouldja?" Kiba turned to face front again. "Huh?" his eyes widened in confusion. What he was sensing didn't make any sense.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke's on the move!"

"We gotta hurry! He's probably going straight for Itachi!"

"I said shut up, okay! Something isn't right." As suddenly as Hinata's scent had come into his range, it had disappeared again, along with the two others upon which Sasuke's scent lingered. The only scent left was Sasuke's and… "Sasuke's scent just split up! It's scattering in every direction!"

"They must've noticed us and came up with a plan to fool our senses," Kakashi asserted.

Sakura looked shocked. "How could they have possibly noticed us? We're still out of range even for the ninja dogs!"

"I have no idea," the gray-haired man admitted. "My guess would be they have an extremely talented chakra-sensing type shinobi on their side. If Sasuke's acquired teammates the way we've assumed he has, it wouldn't surprise me if he's chosen someone like that specifically for this reason. Being able to sense approaching entities from long distances would be extremely advantageous in keeping away from or preparing to dispose of anyone who might interfere with his plans."

"That isn't all, though," Kiba piped up as Akamaru continued to rush towards Hinata's last-sensed location. "Just before the scent split up, I could smell Hinata-chan, too. Then she and the other two scents attached to Sasuke just vanished. Not only is it like he's suddenly travelling in many different directions, but it's also as if he's suddenly travelling alone."

"It's just like before, then…" Kakashi mused. "If Hinata is with them and they have a powerful sensor-type, there's a great possibility they know how we're tracking them. They must have some way to mask their scents."

Yamato spoke up. "If that's true, we can't even know for sure that any of the traces of Sasuke's scent Kiba is detecting are the real Sasuke or not. For all we know, the real Sasuke could also be hidden and every one of those scent trails could be a false lead."

Kiba cursed under his breath as the trails continued to spread out all around him. "Unfortunately, they're all we have to go on," Kakashi admitted. "We have to follow the lead available to us."

"I'm the only one who can track him, but if we split up too far our radios won't work!" Kiba shouted over his shoulder. "Which scent am I supposed to follow?"

"No time to think!" Naruto shouted. "Our only choice is to search everywhere at once. Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a great puff a smoke, the forest was suddenly full of dozens of Narutos. The clones leapt from branch to branch, dispersing in every direction.

Kiba continued on his trajectory. "While he does that, we should head for the source of the split," he shouted. Kakashi nodded and the rest of the rescue squad ran on. Kiba gripped Akamaru's fur tighter. _We won't let you get away this time._

* * *

Hebi rushed through the forest, Sasuke in the lead with each member at the heels of the other. Hinata's Byakugan was active and she was on high alert. If Karin had sensed Konoha back in the village, they couldn't be far from them now. Although they had bought some time with the Odor Cloaking Pills, if her cousin (or any one of the Hyuuga, for that matter) was with them, one wrong step could land them right in the Leaf squadron's detection range.

As everyone was taking cues from their leader, the mood was extremely tense. Hinata could almost feel the anxiety among her teammates. The hatred radiating off Sasuke was nearly palpable. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as the thoughts of what was about to occur refused to leave her, creating unwelcome visions of blood and scenes of untimely death no matter how hard she tried to push them away.

Suddenly, Karin spoke up, her voice slicing through the tension. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed.

"I see them," Hinata responded. They'd come seemingly out of nowhere, but there were dozens of them.

"See who?" her white-haired teammate questioned.

"There's a bunch of people with identical chakra all around us!"

"Nani?"

"Naruto-kun…" her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew her teammates heard her.

"Kage Bunshin. That is his trademark. The baka just never gives up."

"Do we need to take another route, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just ignore it. We'll charge straight through."

"Thank god," the water demon sighed. "Detours always wipe me out."

Sasuke continued to charge forward, never looking back. "We will want to keep appearances up, though. Juugo."

The orange-haired boy leapt forward and snatched Hinata straight out of the air without breaking stride. She released her Byakugan as he trapped her in his arms, holding her wrists still as if she were his prisoner. "Gomenasai, Hinata-san," he said calmly. The girl sagged in his arms.

"Nothing to apologize for." Nonetheless, she trembled.

"Am I hurting you?"

The girl shook her head and tried to relax against the man. Being carried off the ground was one of her least favorite things. Without her vision, it was uncomfortable to have no sense of her surroundings. Her only point of reference was Juugo's body. She could feel his heartbeat and tried to let it calm her, but within moments a shock of electricity in the air and a familiar shout put her on high alert.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice echoed around her before quickly being silenced. A loud pop followed the shout.

"What the fuck?" Karin exclaimed again.

"Seems that wasn't the real one, then," Suigetsu offered.

"So much for throwing them off our trail."

A chill ran down Hinata's spine as she realized what had just happened: Sasuke ran a Chidori through one of Naruto's clones. Had that been the real Naruto… She shivered at the thought. Sasuke's mind had always operated on a single path, but now that Itachi was in sight he seemed suddenly even more callous, willing to impale electricity through his old teammate without a second thought.

After a while longer Hinata sensed that their surroundings had changed. It was as if they were out in the open suddenly instead of surrounded by trees, the sky spreading out above them in its glorious vastness. Hinata could feel it. Juugo still held tight to her.

"Shit!" Karin exclaimed from ahead of them. "There's a massive chakra source headed straight for us!" Juugo came to a sudden halt, Hinata's head bouncing slightly against his chest. He whispered an apology and released her. The girl's feet dropped to the ground, happy to have a better sense of her surroundings once again.

"Sasuke-kun, if you would, please continue on by yourself. Itachi-san would prefer that the rest of us wait here." The unfamiliar voice sent a chill down Hinata's spine. She didn't like the way he spoke, and she also didn't like the idea of Sasuke facing Itachi alone.

"No problem," Sasuke responded. "I only formed this team to make sure no one would interfere when I finally found him. This works out perfectly."

Karin didn't seem too keen on the idea, either. "Sasuke, you're insane! You just recovered from severe chakra deprivation. We should kick this guy's ass and fight Itachi together!"

The stranger among their ranks spoke like he was bored out of his mind, but there was a sadistic undertone to his voice that made Hinata's skin crawl. "I'm not really in the mood for another fight, but if you insist on passing together just know that I won't go easy on you… _Any_ of you," he added amusedly. Hinata got the uncomfortable impression he was looking at her.

"Karin, don't even think about it," Sasuke warned. "You four wait here. This is my revenge."

Hinata remembered the feeling of Sasuke's heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest, his lips pressed against hers, the way his features softened while he slept… And realized she may never experience those things ever again. Juugo must've sensed her sudden anxiety as he reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder as if to restrain or comfort her, but Hinata was too quick. The girl activated her Byakugan and leapt forward out of the orange-haired boy's grip, catching Sasuke's wrist just before he jumped out of reach.

"Sasuke, wait!"

His eyes were the color of rubies when he turned to gaze at her. Sasuke yanked his wrist from her grip. "I just told you all, this is my revenge. I'm going, and I'm going alone."

Hinata faltered under the intensity of his glare. "I… I'm not going to stop you. I just… wanted to look at you. Before…" Before what? Before things changed again? Before the unthinkable happened? Before she never got to look at him again? Before he took his last breath? All of those ideas ran through her mind, stacking in her throat and her chest. She believed he could defeat Itachi - it was what he'd worked his whole life for. But part of her worried that no matter how strong Sasuke was, Itachi would be stronger. Things became clearer with every passing second she was able to drink in his features, but Hinata couldn't say what she wanted. Not now. Not in front of everyone.

The girl searched Sasuke's eyes, hoping he would understand without words. Realization suddenly dawned on his features. They softened just the slightest bit, even if the hard resolution behind his gaze remained. The boy grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefingers as he so often had and stared directly into her eyes. His voice dropped so only she could hear him. "I'm coming back." And his voice was so strong, so sure, she could almost convince herself to believe him.

Sasuke released her chin and turned, leaping into the trees and whatever fate lay ahead.

* * *

Just before the team reached the point where Hinata's scent was most recent and where Sasuke's scent divided, Naruto received the memory of one of his recently dispersed clones. "I found him!" he shouted. "He ran right through one of my clones, and he's headed this way!" The blonde turned on his heel and the rest of the pack followed, heading in the direction Naruto led.

"Was Hinata-chan with him?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded. "She was being held but some huge guy with crazy orange hair. There was another girl with them, too, and some punk looking kid with a giant ass sword."

"They have her captive?"

"Looked like it." Akamaru growled.

Naruto released most of his other clones, blocking out their memories as they flooded back to him all at once and trying to ignore the sense of déjà vu and exhaustion that threatened to overtake him as a dozen different visions of trees flew past him. Sasuke was a significant distance away and moving quickly in the complete opposite direction they'd been heading, but he was within reach and that was all that mattered.

The Leaf shinobi moved in a pack, making their way through the forest as quickly as possible, when suddenly Kakashi brought them all to a stop. The team dropped to the forest floor. "Kakashi-sensei, why are we sto-" but Naruto stopped short as he followed the masked man's gaze.

Standing atop a fallen tree stood a man in an Akatsuki cloak, his face hidden by an orange mask with a revolving swirl pattern, a single whole for his right eye at the center of the swirl. He looked down upon them from his vantage point.

"Woah, I didn't expect to find a bunch of Leaf ninja way out here… And it's eight-on-one? That's so not fair!" The man's voice was much whinier than Naruto expected from someone in Akatsuki, but no matter what he couldn't underestimate him. He'd met enough members of that organization to know they couldn't be taken lightly, no matter what.

"Judging by his cloak, he's definitely Akatsuki, but I don't recognize him from the list of members Kabuto left behind," Yamato commented.

"That's because I'm new. Nice to meet you all, though!" the man said, waving. "I hear you're quite well acquainted with some of my other friends."

Kiba was the first to respond. "Hey! Don't start acting all cocky yet! We haven't even started!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kakashi tried to quiet him. "Don't make any sudden moves or go into this irrationally. Just observe him for now. We've face Akatsuki before, and they always seem to be more than they appear. He is severely outnumbered, though, so we do have that advantage."

"You're not taking me seriously?" the masked man whined. "That's is seriously not cool, guys!"

Naruto started at the man. He'd met some freaks in his time, but this guy just seemed like a total loser, and Naruto did not have time to deal with losers, especially not now.

In the trees before them, two of Naruto's remaining clones had formed a Rasengan. The one holding it fell through the foliage towards the man in the mask, aiming straight for his chest. "Get out of our fucking way!" it cried.

The Akatsuki member turned on his heel and let out a surprised yelp. "A shadow clone?" He shouted as the Rasengan made contact. His body convulsed, but the shout soon turned into laughter, Naruto's clone passing right through his body. "Just kidding!" The clone fell through the sky, crashing into the real Naruto and knocking him back into a shallow pond before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The blonde coughed and picked himself up, standing in the ankle-deep water.

"He saw through Naruto's attack and completely dodged it without even moving. It's as if it passed right through him." Yamato stared hard at the man, refusing to remove his gaze.

"It's like he's just messing around," Kakashi commented. "But why?"

"Because I like games," the masked man responded to answer Kakashi's question. "What kind of game do you want to play now, Leaf peoples?"

Naruto wiped water from his eyes. "We don't have time to screw around with you."

"Why? Because we need to stay right on Sasuke's trail," Shino added.

"Damn straight!" Sakura agreed. "Let's get this guy."

Akamaru barked. "You weren't with us last time, Shino. You're gonna have to work twice as hard as you usually would, got it?" Kiba shouted to his teammate.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi commanded, "let's take this joker down."

"Formation B!" Yamato ordered.

And with that, the Konoha forces leapt into action.

* * *

"You should've said your goodbyes. He's going to die today," the man before her mocked from his vantage on a nearby post. His words pulled the knot in her gut tighter. Hinata met his gaze, trying to steel her own despite his appearance.

He was a massive, broad-shoulder man with green-gray skin and gill-like markings under his eyes. The black cloak covered in red clouds that hung around his shoulders was unmistakable as Akatsuki gear. As if his appearance wasn't intimidating enough, the sword he toted over his shoulder was nearly as large as he was, wrapped in bandages and imposingly massive. Perhaps more disturbing than anything else, however, was the fact that the sword itself radiated with chakra, as if it had a life force of its own.

"You don't know Sasuke." She was relieved to hear her voice come out steadier than she felt.

The man laughed once, a deep croak that was both menacing and mocking. "No, but I know Itachi. You're little boyfriend doesn't stand a chance."

"It's you who doesn't stand a chance." Hinata whirled at the sound of Suigetsu's voice. "Remember me, Kisame-senpai? I'm Houzuki Mangetsu's brother, Houzuki Suigetsu."

A sick grin pulled across the shark man's features, revealing his pointed teeth. They looked more menacing on him than they did on Suigetsu. "Are you now? I didn't recognize you, Suigetsu. You're all grown up." Hinata couldn't tell if the man was serious or mocking. Either way, she didn't like it. She trained her Byakugan into the distance, tracking Sasuke as he moved forward towards the hideout.

"Since we're stuck here waiting for Sasuke, why don't we kill some time, huh? What do you say, Kisame-senpai? It'll be fun, dontcha think?" Behind her, Suigetsu unsheathed Kubikiribōchō from his back.

"You always were a mischievous kid. Kinda nice to see you haven't lost that side of you." Kisame smirked, leaping from his perch onto the platform on which they all stood. He landed right next to Hinata, causing her to jump the slightest bit. "Finally getting nervous, are you?"

Hinata heard Suigetsu laugh. "She's a jumpy little mouse, sometimes."

"Knowing Itachi, I didn't expect to see someone like Sasuke get so attached to anyone, let alone someone so fragile. If I had any kind of heart, I'd almost feel sorry for her, knowing that brat won't be coming back today." Hinata ignored the Akatsuki member's comments, keeping her eyes trained on the horizon and reminding herself it was better to be underestimated. Nearly everyone else in her life had underestimated her. All it did was fuel her desire to persist, to get stronger. Besides, she had other things to focus on.

The Uchiha hideout was within her telescopic range and Sasuke was with Itachi now, but neither of them seemed to be moving. Or even speaking, for that matter. They just seemed to be… staring at each other.

"Forget them, Kisame-senpai. Let's have our own battle, huh?"

"All right," the older man finally conceded. "Since you asked, I'll gladly shave a few layers off of you."

"Suigetsu, are you sure about this?" Juugo asked. "You're completely disobeying Sasuke's orders."

Before the orange-haired boy had fully expressed his concern, however, Suigetsu and Kisame's swords had already clashed. Hinata, finally pulled from her view, leapt back away from the fray, joining Karin and Juugo out of harm's way. As the pair clashed swords before her, it appeared the two brothers were finally getting physical as well. Shuriken flew in every direction, bouncing off each other, the walls, and the ceiling of the throne-like room they occupied.

"It looks like you're a lot better at handling that blade than that other brat was," Kisame remarked as he and Suigetsu held each other at bay.

"Brat?" the white-haired boy exclaimed. "How dare you talk about Zabuza-senpai in such a way, neh? I'll turn you into shark stew for that!" Suigetsu swung Kubikiribōchō around dramatically, clearly showing off. Although he'd defended the other man, he visibly took pride in being hailed above him.

A wide swing on Kisame's part forced Suigetsu back, scattering the other members of Hebi as they rushed out of the way. Hinata's attention was momentarily pulled from the Uchiha standoff once again as she focused on the spar in front of her.

"My great sword Samehada wasn't created for duels," Kisame smirked, wielding the massive blade as if it were nothing more than a stick.

Suigetsu's pointed teeth gleamed as his lips pulled back in a greasy smirk. "Seems we're well-matched, then. My sword wasn't made for dueling either – it was made for killing!" The boy swung hard, Kubikiribōchō clanging as it collided with the bandaged blade. Hinata stared at the exchange, mesmerized as chakra rapidly drained from Suigetsu. Did he really expend that much energy just wielding his sword, or…

As the pair swung and collided again, Hinata saw it clearly this time. Kisame's sword Samehada didn't just contain chakra - it absorbed it! Every new collision resulted in a greater transfer of energy from Suigetsu's body into the sword. The weapon seemed to swell slightly as it fed, gaining power as it drained its opponent. Hinata shivered to think how one might defeat a blade that gained strength through fighting. Did it ever grow tired? Could it be defeated?

A distant tremble pulled the girl back to the other battle at hand. At the Uchiha hideout the two brothers had crashed through the ceiling and were now fighting on the roof. Hinata watched as a massive collision of flame erupted from both boys, the two colliding and battling for dominance. For a moment, Sasuke's flame began to beat back Itachi's, but then…

Hinata gasped. Karin finally pulled her eyes from the fight in front of her to look at the Hyuuga girl. "What is it? Is Sasuke okay?"

"It's… incredible," Hinata breathed. Although she wasn't happy with the implications of what she'd just seen, she had to admit it was quite impressive. "Itachi produced a black flame that completely devoured Sasuke's fireball jutsu. It's eating the landscape, too."

"A black flame?"

"It can't be…" Karin looked towards the hideout as if she expected to see the fight herself. "What's happening now?"

Hinata watched in horror as the black flames dissipated from sight but reappeared on Sasuke's cursed wing. "Itachi targeted Sasuke with the black flames… He's released half his Cursed Seal and the flames are destroying his wing entirely, but…"

"But what?"

"It isn't really him. He used a replacement technique to avoid the attack."

"He's trying to get Itachi to exhaust himself."

"But he's exhausted as well," Hinata commented. "Whatever replacement technique he used took a lot out of him, and he used most of the rest of his chakra to create another great fireball. They're both at their limit, from what I can see from here…" The girl tried to keep the worry out of her voice but failed entirely. She felt Juugo's hand on her shoulder. This time she let it stay.

Before them, Kisame and Suigetsu continued to clash swords, completely destroying the infrastructure around them. Rocks and stone flew into the air at odd angles, the other three occasionally dodging the flying debris. On the horizon, although it remained sunny above their heads, dark storm clouds gathered over the Uchiha hideout. Hinata watched as it began to pour.

* * *

Hey, fam! So I know there was some concern after my last update surrounding whether or not there would be one on time, but here we are! I read some fanfiction featuring my favorite raven-haired kunoichi, watched _Naruto: The Last_ (again), and got my butt in gear. I'm happy to report that not only did I complete this chapter, but I also got significant portions of the next four chapters done during these last two weeks, which means another 8 weeks of updates ready to go for you all. Hopefully I can keep up the inspiration and crank away.

Reading your extremely supportive, caring, and understanding comments after my last update warmed my heart just knowing you all are so willing to wait for me to make this story the best I can. I'm pretty sure that y'all are like, the best collection of readers anyone could ask for and your messages inspire me to keep writing all the time. So, as always, thank you. I hope you all like the update and I'll see you in 2 weeks with more! (Although I'm traveling out of state that weekend so, if you're all lucky, you may get the next chapter just a tad early *wink*)

Love, Kinsey


	11. Brothers

**Chapter 36: Brothers  
** " _Then I thought, boy, isn't that just typical? You wait and wait and wait for something, and then when it happens, you feel sad." – Sharon Creech_

* * *

Sasuke stood in the downpour and raised his fist towards the sky. "This is Kirin, brother." Lightening gathered around him and crackled in the air, the sound nearly deafening. "This is my reality." The younger Uchiha directed his fist towards Itachi. "This is your death." The colossal, lightening-borne beast charged.

The impact resulted in a massive blast, like an explosion. When the dust and debris faded, Sasuke saw Itachi's fallen form on the ground. "It's… It's all over…" he breathed, his Sharingan fading with his depleted chakra supply. "I did it… I did it!" the boy shouted towards the sky as the rain continued to fall.

"Was that what you saw in your vision of my death, _brother_?" The word was a curse on his tongue. Sasuke whipped his head around only to find Itachi slowly but surely rising from the ground. Blood poured from his older brother's mouth, but he was alive.

"God damn you!" Sasuke roared, his cursed seal activating as he stared at his brother's weakened form.

"Sasuke, you've grown very strong. Had I not used this, I would've been obliterated. This is the final weapon in my arsenal. Behold Susanoo, brother." Surrounding Itachi was a giant, armored skeleton. It glowed the colors of a bloody sunset, the energy surrounding it flickering as if on fire. Itachi stood at the very heart, protected by the rib cage. "The Mangekyo Sharingan awoke several techniques. Susanoo is the third and final one, along with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu." Sasuke blanched. "Are you out of techniques, brother? If you have any moves left up your sleeve, I suggest you stop trying to hide them. The time for games has passed. This is the real fight."

Sasuke watched in horror as the skeleton continued to morph, shifting into a monstrous form with pointed teeth and a spear-like nose. A voice inside him spoke just then, a voice that haunted him, a voice he'd wished to never hear again.

 _I can give you what you want._

The words were like a demonic hiss in his head. His shoulder burned, nearly doubling him over in agony. Sasuke reached for the source of the pain, trying to fight the offer.

 _Admit it, Sasuke-kun. You need me. You do want your revenge on Itachi, don't you? This is what you've worked so hard for, and you can have it. All you have to do is unleash me and your wish will finally be granted._

Without any barriers left to hold him back, Orochimaru's chakra was set free. Sasuke clawed at the ground and a pain ripped through him as eight, massive, white-scaled snakes erupted from his shoulder. Itachi's Susanoo set to quick work, using its massive sword to behead each of the snakes in turn until there was only one left.

The final snake opened its jaws impossibly wide, Orochimaru's body emerging from the depths of the hydra. The incarnation of the sannin pulled a sword from his own throat and lifted it into the air, letting out a manic laugh that rang across the destroyed courtyards. "Finally, the chance I've been waiting for has come!" he cried. "And it's all thanks to you, Itachi! Forcing Sasuke-kun to expend his chakra made it so he was unable to suppress me any longer, and now I will take his body for my own and defea –"

The man was cut off as Susanoo's chakra sword drove directly through his chest.

"Alright, Sasuke. Got anything else?" Itachi asked.

"You think a little cut is going to take me down so easily, Itachi?" Orochimaru asked, the manic tone still permeating his voice. "You underest –" The man stopped again and looked down at his torso. "This… This can't be! The Sword of Totsuka?" The snake sannin choked on his words, gurgling sounds issuing forth from his throat as he began to melt and dissolve, slowly being sealed away by the sword's technique.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees, his last bit of chakra fully draining as the snakes receded and Orochimaru's presence left his body. "Your eyes are mine now, Sasuke," Itachi announced. "I'll take them slowly. I want to savor this."

The older Uchiha boy began to move forward, his Susanoo moving with him. But the beast faltered, his armor dropping piece by piece, littering the battlefield. Itachi fell to his knees in a coughing fit, blood pouring from his mouth. It appeared using Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo all in one fight took quite a bit out of him. He was fading quickly.

Sasuke pulled two kunai from his pouch and sent them flying towards his brother, the explosive tags igniting on impact. When the dust cleared, however, Sasuke could see that Susanoo, despite its weakening state, was still powerful enough to protect Itachi at its core. Sasuke struggled to stand. "Fuck you!" he shouted, his temper raging harder with every breath his older brother continued to take. He summoned a scroll from the seals around his wrists and sent a ream of explosive tags in his brother's direction. Still, Susanoo held strong.

"My eyes." Itachi held out his hand, reaching for his younger brother.

Sasuke reached for his sword. "Fucking die!" he screamed, his rage giving way to pure hysteria. He leapt into the air with as much energy as he could summon and came down upon Itachi only to be tossed back, his sword rebounding off Susanoo's shield and flying from his hands. The boy hit the ground hard, letting out a guttural cry.

Itachi inched closer, his blood soaked fingers reaching out for Sasuke's face, ready to pluck his eyes out. The younger boy stood and shuffled backwards away from his brother, only to find himself pinned against a wall. Itachi moved closer, his two fingers outstretched.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, knowing he had no strength left to fight back. Fear made his blood run cold. His life's purpose had been for naught. He'd failed. He'd failed his family. He'd failed himself. He hadn't been able to get his revenge. And Hinata… He'd told Hinata he was coming back, but instead she'd find him dead with his eyes plucked out. He'd lost. He'd…

Itachi's lips moved, the words issuing forth from his mouth barely intelligible. Sasuke's ears strained to catch what he would soon know as his brother's dying words. His two, outstretched fingers poked Sasuke in the forehead, and then he was gone. The older Uchiha boy fell forward, his hand leaving a trail of blood down Sasuke's face as his body collapsed to the ground.

The life force was completely gone from his brother, and Sasuke was still standing. He was still standing. Sasuke looked at the body at his feet, still, breathless, unblinking, and smiled.

* * *

Just as Yamato's Wood Release structures zeroed in on their target, Shino's bugs dispersed in a hectic, swarming cloud and the boy let out a surprised breath. "My bugs were reacting to his chakra, and then they just… lost him." Shino's voice, normally so calm and collected, betrayed his shock. "This is unprecedented."

"Was it a teleportation jutsu?" Sakura asked.

The bespectacled boy shook his head. "It was not teleportation. How do I know? Because teleportation is merely high-speed movement. My bugs still would've sensed the direction he moved and pursued. They would not let him escape so easily."

"Kakashi-sensei, the target simply disappeared," Neji confirmed, his Byakugan still active and searching for signs of their opponent. So far all of their attacks had been perfectly timed, but not a single one had managed to land a blow on the masked man. It was as if all their attempts slipped right through him, no matter what they tried. Every moment was precious, every minute another opportunity for their mission objective to slip even further away, and they'd wasted too much time already.

"Can he make himself cease to exist? Is that even possible?" Yamato asked.

"If he can, it would make sense that he could isolate specific body parts and cause them to disappear at will, too," Sakura reasoned. "When a blow comes his way, it would make it appear as if the attack just slipped through."

"There!" Neji suddenly shouted, turning his gaze skyward. The Konoha squad followed suit, turning to look up into the trees at the odd man who'd avoided them once again. As he stared at the orange swirl, the Hyuuga genius dove deeper, trying to see behind the mask. His eyes grew large at what he saw. "He can't…"

The Akatsuki member waved as if they were old friends. "Hey, guys!"

To the team's surprise, Kiba was suddenly falling from the sky, spinning in a massive Fang Drill vortex aimed directly for Tobi's back. The man simply stepped aside, causing Kiba to drill his way straight through the giant branch and directly into the ground. Sakura was irate.

"Dammit, Kiba, you idiot! You can't just jump out on your own like that."

The dog boy groaned from among the rubble he'd just turned up. "Son of a bitch… It slipped right through him again…"

"It didn't slip through him – he just side-stepped you! You're as bad as Naruto, you baka!"

"Forget this foolishness!" Neji shouted, keeping their target locked in his gaze. There was a more pressing matter to deal with than Kiba's reckless behavior. "Kakashi-san, he –"

"What is that?" Sakura interrupted, her green eyes turning upwards. A new presence had joined Tobi on the branch, a set of claw-like leaves growing up out of the wood itself. The masked man turned to it, but they were too far away to overhear the hushed conversation.

"He's in the Akatsuki file Kabuto left behind," Yamato informed the group.

It was Naruto's turn to fume. "God dammit!" he shouted. "More people trying to delay us? Why can't you bastards just get out of our damn way already, huh?"

The claw-like leaves opened like a Venus flytrap to reveal a face, half black, half white. "Sasuke won," it announced, loud enough for the Konoha ninja far below to hear. "Uchiha Itachi is dead."

Stunned silence fell across the clearing among the Leaf ninja ranks.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming… not!" Tobi laughed. "Just like I predicted."

"Sasuke collapsed like, a second later though. It was a tough fight. He's probably fading fast," the weird creature informed him.

Naruto was having none of their games. They'd already wasted enough time as it was trying to fend off the freak in the mask. Itachi was dead. Sasuke was in critical condition. They had to move. Now.

"Yo, Aloe Vera!" he shouted, addressing the freak of nature, half plant, half checker-board thing. "Where the fuck is Sasuke?"

No answer came from the Venus flytrap man. Instead, Tobi replied, his tone a little too chipper for the situation. "I'll play with you children some other time."

"Who the hell is he?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"Kakashi-san," Neji interjected, finally catching the jounin's attention. "Did you see?" The gray haired man nodded darkly.

Without another word the masked man vanished into thin air while the plant creature sank back into the tree branch and disappeared. "We have to get to Sasuke before they do!" Kakashi shouted. He leapt up the nearest tree, disappearing into the canopy. "Neji! See what's going on at 4 o'clock!" the jounin's disembodied voice called down from above.

The Hyuuga boy obeyed, throwing his attention into the distance. "There's an area ten kilometers from here surrounded by a very powerful chakra. The forest is on fire, but the flames are not ordinary. They're pitch black."

"Everyone, follow me!" Kakashi ordered, leaping back to the forest floor and taking the lead.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the team rolled out. He couldn't lose Sasuke again.

* * *

Hinata watched Sasuke's form drop to the ground.

"It's over," she said, a little breathlessly. Kisame and Suigetsu's swords clanged as they clashed once again, but hearing that the Uchiha battle was finished the two sheathed their blades, securing them to their backs. The members of Hebi looked at her. Without a second thought, Hinata rushed forward towards the hideout then straight up its walls, leaping around parapets and decorative outcroppings. She could see a second form standing over Sasuke and Itachi's fallen bodies. She pushed harder, watching the strange figure stoop down and lift Sasuke into his arms. Just as she cleared the final edge and leapt onto the roof, the man and Sasuke both disappeared from sight.

Hinata frantically searched the area, trying to find any trace of them. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Kisame landed on the roof beside her. The shark boy approached Itachi's body and poked at it with his foot, Kisame close behind. The shark man kneeled by his partner while Suigetsu turned back to his team. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He…" Karin's voice shook. She couldn't sense him, either. It was as terrible as she'd imagined.

 _Where's Sasuke?_ The thoughts she'd been afraid of for hours pushed forward in full force. Hinata bit back tears and tried to swallow the cry that threatened to rip from her throat. "He was here, but…" She tried to get her panic under control, but every moment she couldn't sense him left her dreading the worst.

"Hinata-san…" Juugo's hand was on her shoulder, trying to calm her, but to no avail. She shrugged him off and dropped her head, tangling her fingers into her hair.

 _Sasuke's dead… Sasuke's dead… Sasuke's…_

" _NO NEED TO FRET_."

"Sasuke is fine."

"What?" Hinata lifted her head at the declaration.

A strange entity had risen from the ground, two large, leaf-like claws on either side with a face in the middle, split half black and half white. "Where is he?" Karin demanded, approaching the strange intruder. "I can't sense him. I was afraid he was…" the redhead didn't finish her sentence.

The black half of the creature spoke up. " _SASUKE SURVIVED THE BATTLE AND HAS ALREADY BEEN MOVED TO A SECURE LOCATION._ "

The weight in Hinata's chest loosened immediately. He was alive. _Sasuke's alive_. "There was a man. He took Sasuke's body and disappeared."

" _YES. YOU WILL MEET HIM SHORTLY. NO NEED TO CONCERN YOURSELVES WITH THOSE THINGS FOR NOW."_

"What do you mean, a 'secure location'?" Suigetsu asked.

The white half responded, its voice much softer than the other. "The Akatsuki hideout in the east, along the shore. All of you should head there as well."

" _IF YOU REMAIN HERE MUCH LONGER, THE HIDDEN LEAF WILL BE UPON YOU SOON."_

"We must get to Sasuke immediately," Juugo agreed. "My birds know the location of which you speak."

"And what about him?" Suigetsu nodded towards Itachi's body.

" _WE WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM."_

"Kisame, you may want to depart as well." With a lingering glance toward his deceased partner, Kisame nodded once and took off without another word.

Not even seven kilometers off Hinata sensed a hoard approaching. She focused her Byakugan and watched as the familiar chakra signatures pummeled toward them. Neji and Kiba and Shino and Naruto… They were all right there, all coming after him. After her. Her heart clenched, knowing her old teammates and friends were so close. She stared at the destruction around her and part of her ached undeniably for a moment in their presence, a moment away from the dark and chaotic mess of a journey her life had somehow become.

"They're close. Too close to escape my cousin's Byakugan. We have to leave, but we need to hide our chakra signatures." The Odor-Cloaking Pills had lasted until shortly before the end of the Uchiha fight, so their scents barely permeated the landscape as it was, and the rain would wash away what little of their scent was left, keeping them clear of Kiba's nose. Besides that, however, the flames might delay them as well, but not by much, and it certainly wouldn't buy them enough time to run outside of Neji's range. Hinata's heart ached again to know they were so close and yet still so far away.

"I can cloak us all, but we have to stay connected, which will slow us down," Karin announced.

"Not if I carry you," Juugo offered.

"Well I'll need a lift since I can't to do anything else once I suppress my chakra, but surely even you can't carry all of us."

"Karin," Suigetsu demanded, "if I create a mist around us, can you imbibe it with your chakra-cloaking technique?"

Hinata checked on the Konoha squad again. They were even closer now and closing in quickly. She knew the mist technique on its own would not fool her family's dojutsu, but it was their only hope. If Konoha pursued them… _No._ She shook the thoughts from her head. They'd handle that situation if and when the time came. Until then, there were other matters to focus on. "No time to find out – we have to try," she urged, suddenly anxious to get away. Her gut twisted into unfathomable knots as a voice she'd tried to bury reared its ugly head.

 _This is betrayal,_ it hissed. _You're running from them again. All you ever do is run._

The girl tried to banish the thoughts from her mind, filling it instead with the only thing that mattered. _Sasuke is alive._ "Look at you giving orders. Seems our jumpy little mouse has found her voice," Suigetsu mocked. Even so, the boy followed her instructions. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" A heavy mist settled over them, the rain from the cloud above cutting through it.

"Chakura no Yokusei!" Karin followed. The mist shroud soon became heavy with the suppression technique.

"We'll have to travel closely. Remain inside the mist," Hinata instructed.

"Don't think I'm doing this because you said to, Princess – I only take orders from Sasuke," Karin spat.

Hinata didn't have the strength to argue, but as if to prove a point, Juugo didn't move a muscle, eyeing her steadily through the thickening fog. "Lead the way, Juugo," she instructed, much to Karin's chagrin. The order gained her an approving smile from her two male companions. Without any more hesitation, the orange-haired boy scooped Karin into his arms and moved eastward, the rest of Hebi close on his heels.

* * *

As they sprinted, the team could see what Kakashi had spotted from the treetops – a giant storm cloud hovering in the distance. As the team closed in on the location, Kiba's nose picked up Sasuke's scent. Getting closer, the wall of black flames Neji had spotted blocked their path.

"Yamato!" Kakashi shouted.

"On it, Senpai!" The younger jounin leapt ahead, performing a technique that rumbled the ground and split the earth before them in two and allowed the squad safe passage. Everyone sprinted through the fresh tunnel and toward their final destination.

Naruto and the others ran straight up the side of the hideout to its crumbled top. Even though he knew now that the masked man could travel through time and space, Naruto still clung to whatever hope there might be, trying as he might to get to his teammate first. Perhaps he hadn't wanted it badly enough before. Maybe, impossibly, if he wanted it enough now, his wish would finally be granted. As they rounded the final ledge, a scene of utter destruction spread out before them: giant mounds of stone littered the landscape; rubble was strewn everywhere; the perimeter was alight with black flames that were quickly devouring the surrounding forests. But nowhere among all the debris was any sign of Sasuke.

Kiba's nails dug into his palms and his canine's peeked out from behind his quivering lips. The world fell into slow motion, his vision going black around the edges. He sensed Hinata's presence lingering on the destroyed rooftop, slowly but surely being washed away by the pounding rain. The dog boy wondered what any of them had done to deserve such torture. He didn't want to think anymore. "Hinata was here, too. The scent is still faint but..."

"We're too late," Kakashi all but breathed, finishing for the Inuzuka.

A guttural growl emanated from Kiba's throat before ripping forth from it, echoing around the demolished courtyard. Shino approached him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Akamaru whined and nudged his human's shoulder with his nose.

"I… I have no words," Shino muttered. "Why? Because I, too, am devastated."

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the entire horizon as far as he could manage, searching for even the slightest flicker of chakra, but found nothing, only the blips of birds and other small animals. It was as if the ground had swallowed them all whole, selfishly devouring every last trace of them.

Meanwhile, Naruto's teammates were staring at him, waiting for the blonde's response. The boy gritted his teeth and stared hard at the ground, trying not to let out the roar he felt building in his chest. They'd lost Sasuke. They'd lost Hinata. Again. His tears mingled with the rain running down his face until the pressure in his chest matured into a mighty, uncontainable shout. It rose towards the heavens, his lost friend's name the only thing on his lips.

* * *

Sasuke's vision tunneled in on his lap, going blurry around the edges like a faded photograph. He felt dizzy. Despite the few candles lighting the room, everything felt unbearably dark. Something like a black pit had settled into his chest cavity, replacing whatever had been there before. His heart, maybe? The boy felt like a stone had been dropped in his gut. He heaved, unable to breathe properly.

What the man… what _Madara_ had said… it seemed like joke at first. Sasuke didn't want to believe him, but as more of the story unfolded, more things fell into place. Madara told him at the beginning he had no proof other than his word. It was up to Sasuke to determine if he believed the story or not; a story about a world of war, opposing clans, brotherly sacrifices, betrayal, rebellion… And at the very heart: Itachi.

Conflicting images rushed through Sasuke's head, the visions painted by Madara's story blending and clashing haphazardly with his own memories, his own thoughts: Itachi, playing hide and seek; Itachi, holding him by the throat against a hostel wall; Itachi, carrying him on his shoulders; Itachi, silhouetted against the moon; Itachi, sneaking him tomatoes before dinnertime; Itachi, collapsed in a dead, bloodied heap upon the ground.

 _Itachi…_

 _Itachi…_

 _Itachi…_

"Lies…" The word slipped through his lips for what felt like the hundredth time, but the fact remained: Sasuke was alive. The cursed seal and the monster of a man (if one could call Orochimaru a man) that came with it were both gone. And Itachi was dead. Somehow, despite his laundry list of crimes and accomplishments, the man who'd slaughtered his friends, his superiors, his lover, and even his parents in cold blood… that very man had failed to kill his little brother. And, when it was all said and done, had even left him freer than before.

The ropes slipped from around Sasuke's torso and crumpled to the floor in a heap. Madara was within arm's reach now, letting go the boy's restraints. Sasuke pulled his tunnel vision gaze away from his lap and looked into the orange swirled mask.

A knot pulled tight in Sasuke's stomach, his throat threatening to constrict until it closed entirely. _Itachi is the enemy,_ he chanted internally. _Itachi is the enemy._ The black hole in his chest seemed to grow larger. Sasuke had the strange sensation that he was being swallowed whole.

"For him, your life was worth more than all of Konoha."

 _Itachi is the enemy…_

"Even in death, your brother thought of nothing but you, setting it up to bury his own secret and leave you with not only a new power but a retained belief in the honor of your clan."

 _Itachi is…_

"He made himself into the villain, taking on the task so long as in the end, once you had defeated him and avenged the Uchiha, Konoha would hail you as a hero."

 _Itachi is…_

"Eaten up by disease, Itachi knew his own death was quickly approaching anyway, but he prolonged his life until you were ready to face him. For the sake of his beloved little brother."

 _Dead._

The word hit Sasuke like no blow he'd ever taken, knocking the wind from him. Suddenly he wasn't looking at Madara's mask any longer. Instead, he was looking at a face he knew better than any other. He saw Itachi in perfect detail: his lined cheeks and raven hair, the strike through his hitai-ate, the smile that crinkled his eyes closed even as blood poured from his mouth. He saw the face not of an enemy, but of a brother. The brother he'd loved and looked up to. The brother he'd spent his entire life chasing after, half in adoration and half in hatred. The brother who'd sacrificed everything to protect him. The brother who'd killed to save strangers and died to make Sasuke a hero.

The brother he'd killed.

" _Sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time."_

Itachi's last words rang in Sasuke's ears, as loud as if he'd shouted them to the sky. The boy felt the phantom touch of his brother's fingers poking him in the forehead. More memories rushed in, memories of late afternoon lessons and walks through the village and days at the swimming hole. The black hole no longer resided in his chest; it had leaked out into the open and was consuming him entirely. He felt like he was falling, darkness like he'd never known before clawing at him from every angle as the black hole opened up even wider.

Names from Madara's story gripped him. Danzo. Homura. Koharu. A blaze of rage Sasuke hadn't known he could feel so deeply welled within him, turning his vision from black to violent shades of red. He understood hate; he'd grown up on it, fed off of it, thrived because of it. But the hate he knew now, the hate he felt for those who'd forced his brother into exile, who'd offered him up as a sacrificial lamb masquerading as a bloodthirsty lion, was beyond anything he'd felt towards his brother.

Sasuke's hands trembled, his breath coming in sharp, inadequate huffs. The room was too small for what he was feeling. There wasn't enough space for him to process everything Madara had shared. He needed out. Now.

"We're going outside," he said, pulling himself unsteadily to his feet. Without Orochimaru's chakra he could still feel the strain of his incomplete recovery, but he forced his way beyond it.

"Fine," Madara agreed, throwing his cloak back on. "I'm sure your friends will be glad to see you."

* * *

It was well after dusk when they finally arrived at the designated location. Though Sasuke had been transported there immediately, it took his team the better part of six hours to make the trek on foot. Hinata had dropped her Byakugan, fearing Karin and Suigetsu's combined technique may not be enough to mask the chakra required to yield her dojutsu. The team moved slowly as they kept to the mist, but without the Hyuuga girl to keep watch or Karin to sense nearby presences, Hebi hadn't dared stop, nor had Karin or Suigetsu dropped their defenses the entire time, everyone fearing pursuit from the Konoha squadron. The entire team was exhausted by the end of their sprint. Suigetsu and Karin both dropped their techniques and subsequently dropped the ground. The sharp-toothed boy took a long glug from his water bottle as the mist dissolved around them, evaporating into the chill night air.

Upon first glance there didn't appear to be anyone around, but Karin and Hinata knew otherwise. "I sense him."

The pale-eyed girl activated her Byakugan, completing a quick scan of their immediate area. She didn't spot a humanoid chakra signature within her entire range. Konoha, wherever they were now, was far behind them. She tried to bury the guilt that began rising up in her, making her chest feel leaden and her mouth taste of copper. They were not her concern, not at the moment. There were other more pressing matters to attend to.

Looking around, Hinata took in her immediate surroundings. They'd made it all the way back to the eastern coast and Hinata couldn't help but feel they'd come full circle. Hebi stood in the midst of a rocky beach, the dark surf crashing devastatingly against the shore. It seemed to threaten them with its foaming, inky waves, each spray clinging to their skin as if the ocean wanted an appetizer before it claimed them for its own.

Tucked into the trees behind them sat a seemingly abandoned sanctuary of some sort. From outside it appeared as if the hideout was nothing more than the small temple itself, overgrown with moss and vines. But it went much deeper than the surface. Hinata trained her Byakugan deep inside the hideout, directing her vision underground. It was a massive space with many rooms, most of them humble or completely bare, but some of them extravagantly decorated. She found Sasuke within moments, seemingly asleep on a small mattress in a room in the very heart of the compound. "I see him." The same man she'd seen taking him away earlier that evening sat quietly in a corner. "But I don't see a way in."

"What do you mean?"

Hinata scanned the entire exterior of the hideout for an entrance but came up empty. "I mean there are tunnels leading to the surface, but they're closed off."

"Then we pummel them in," the redhead asserted. Suigetu's fingers twitched towards his sword optimistically.

Juugo shook his head. "This is an Akatsuki hideout. It's bound to be protected. Smashing in entrances would trigger some sort of preemptory defense."

"Without a member to assist us, we have no way in," Hinata concluded.

"Then what the fuck do we do now?" the other female member of Hebi asked, clearly frustrated but looking directly at Hinata. The other's turned to her as well. Despite Karin and Suigetsu's outward mockery and disregard for her perceived authority only hours before, it was as if somehow, through all of the chaos of their time together, she'd unwittingly become Sasuke's second-in-command. The thought wearied her.

Hinata turned her head briefly to the sky, watching the storm clouds blowing in overhead before approaching the long-forgotten sanctuary, deactivating her Byakugan, and sitting down. "We wait."

Though she didn't seem entirely satisfied with her instruction, Karin didn't argue the point further. Hinata sat on the stoop of the temple with the other members of Hebi, waiting for Sasuke to emerge. Suigetsu and Karin went inside for a while to try and find a way in but returned empty-handed. The girl hugged her knees to her chest, sending chakra pulses into the ground occasionally to make sure Sasuke was still there. The boy stirred after a while and although initially she felt a sudden burst of chakra, the two seemed only to talk. Hopefully, she prayed, there would be no more fighting that day.

The sky above them opened up and raindrops began to fall, first as a sprinkle, then in earnest. It had been a long day. She hadn't yet been able to fully rest after the events of the afternoon, she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, and sleep threatened to overtake her, but Hinata refused to give in. She reached out her hand to let the rain kiss her skin, cherishing the way the cold drops kept her alert.

After what felt like forever, Sasuke and the masked man appeared, no longer hidden underground. "Sasuke, wha –" Karin rushed forward to check on him but Sasuke said nothing, pushing past her and walking right up to the edge of one of the rocky outcroppings. Hinata stood from the steps when she felt him pass by. She waited for an explanation. For a greeting. For anything.

When nothing came, Hinata stepped forward to approach Sasuke, heading for the edge of the overlook where he stood. "What do you think you're doing?" Karin asked in a hushed whisper, her voice barely carrying over the sound of the rain. "Can't you tell he wants to be alone?"

Hinata turned towards Hebi so her voice would carry. "Sasuke's asked to be left alone his entire life. It's all he's ever wanted, now more so than ever. But he isn't, and I'm not going to let him continue to isolate himself. His brother just died."

"At his hands. Which is exactly what he wanted."

She turned back toward the Uchiha boy before responding. "Sometimes the things we want aren't good for us, in the end." Hinata stepped forward until she was right up against the edge of the slippery rock, Sasuke at her side. The sea slapped against the shore, spraying her ankles with a mist so cold it rivaled the rain.

The girl reached out her hand, taking Sasuke's in her own and intertwining their fingers. He didn't move to pull her closer or push her away, but his grip on her became viselike, as if he was afraid to let go. Hinata knew what it was like to feel as if you might cease to exist at any moment, to have a need to ground yourself to whatever was closest for fear of losing yourself. She could feel the slight tremble in his limbs, the telltale sign of tears, and knew that although Itachi was dead, something else had changed. Now was not the time for questions, however. They could wait. Now, Hinata knew, was the time for mourning. She held on tighter.

The two stood like that for a long time, even after the others had retreated into the hideout to escape the rain. The downpour was icy, but Hinata didn't feel cold. Sasuke, on the other hand, shook like a leaf, the warmth she so often felt radiating from him completely absent. "Sasuke, we have to get you inside." She tugged softly on his hand, gently urging him toward the temple. The boy didn't resist.

The masked man, whoever he was, had generously left the tunnel at the back of the sanctuary open for them. As the pair stepped across the threshold, the wall closed behind them with a finite grinding sound. Hinata walked carefully, sending out chakra pulses as she stepped and guiding them deep into the hideout, avoiding any pathways that may bring them across their fellow teammates. Luckily it appeared they were all giving the couple a wide berth - she didn't encounter a single one of them.

After travelling several levels down, Hinata guided Sasuke into one of the more humbly furnished rooms in the compound. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to which rooms or wings had furniture and which didn't, but a bed and a few other random furnishings occupied this particular room.

"You should sleep." They had all had a long day, Sasuke especially. If she needed rest, he certainly needed it more. The girl moved to release his hand but found her it trapped in his grip.

"You're going?"

"I…" Hinata hesitated. She assumed he wanted to be alone, at least to rest, but… "I don't have to."

"Don't." His voice was insistent, almost panicked. She'd never heard him in such a way and she at once felt both uneasy at his vulnerability and furiously protective.

"I won't." Her voice was quiet but fierce.

Hinata felt Sasuke's hands near her neck and in a flash a heavy weight fell from her shoulders as he released the clasp on her cloak. It fell around her ankles in a puddle on the floor. His hands were on her then, trailing over her shoulders, her arms, pulling the straps of her pack down and setting it on the ground. He shook all the while, yanking and touching haphazardly. "Sasuke, wha…"

"You're soaking wet," he whispered, his voice low, gruff, and closer than she realized. She felt his fingers, still trembling, as they brushed against her exposed midriff. A trickle of water ran down her spine, dripping from her hair. Although she'd been standing out in a winter rain not long before without any problem, a shiver ran through her now. She heard another heavy object drop to the ground. "I almost didn't come back to you," he whispered, his thumbs running under the bottom hem of her shirt and netting. His voice trembled as violently as his hands, and she wondered if it was the cold… or something more. "I had nothing left and I thought, 'She's going to find me here. She's going to find me dead.'"

Hinata was trembling now, too, from the cold and from his touch and from his words.

"You're cold." Hinata found her words caught in her throat. She could only nod. "Me too." His hands lifted higher, taking her shirts with them, exposing more of her abdomen with hesitant and searching hands. For the first time since she'd come to know him, Hinata found Sasuke to be clumsy in his actions and it suddenly occurred to her that perhaps he had no more experience with any of this than she did. She thought back to how hesitant their initial kiss had been and for the first time wondered if his softness was less caution for her sake and more lack-of-knowledge. Aside from the moment by the fire on their way north, all their intimate interaction thus far had been relatively mild – all mouths and arms and hair and hips. Though their truly intimate moments were few and far between, Sasuke had been more than willing to move on her terms when the opportunities did arise. She wondered now if that wasn't only for her benefit.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata cursed her stutter, the childish habit rearing its head in such a moment. But the hesitancy in her voice gave him pause.

"I don't… I just…" The boy sounded completely lost. Defeated. His blundering hands flitted around her waist and wrists like a hummingbird around a bloom: always moving, unable to land. "Keep me warm, Hinata. Please."

It was the please that got her. She understood now. His actions weren't about lust or forgetting or using her; he was simply striving for more of what he'd craved while holding her hand. It was about reaching for that undeniable feeling of being grounded when you felt like the world around you might crumble out from under your feet at any moment.

She remembered the feeling of his lips on hers as the desert sun beat down upon their shoulders, their feet dangling over the crater formed in Orochimaru's lair. She remembered the feeling of knowing for the first time that she _saw_ him in a way no one else did, and of realizing that what she saw was a desperately lonely boy who had no idea how to love because he'd never allowed himself to receive it; a boy who could never love her like she wanted him to even if he kissed her like he already did. _But,_ she thought now _, things can change. People can change. We've both changed already. Maybe, just maybe…_ Maybe fumbling limbs meant more than teeth. Maybe trembling fingers meant more than a tight grip. Maybe shaky breaths meant more than pretty words and tears more than half-smiles. Maybe it was the soft touches that meant the most all along. _Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "Okay," she conceded. She felt the last lingering touches of Sasuke's hands leave her, and as nervous as they made her she immediately missed him. Her hands gripped the hem of her shirts and lifted the soaking fabric up over her head. Slowly but surely, her wet garments came off, one by one, dropping into the pile at her feet. She felt a momentary flash of heat from the corner of the room and hesitated. Sasuke had never feared the dark, but it seemed he'd chosen this night to try and run it off. Knowing there was even a faint glow to the room now made her feel exposed, but, she reminded herself, this wasn't about her insecurities.

When the girl was down to nothing but her chest wrapping and her underwear, she rang out her hair as best she could, another shiver running through her as water spilled down her back and splashed onto her ankles. Part of her mind assured her that she should be embarrassed for exposing herself in such a manner, but a braver part of her said there was nothing to be afraid of.

Sasuke ruffled through her things and stepped away. She heard the sound of fabric and a zipper being pulled, then his voice. "Come here."

Hinata obeyed, stepping towards the bed where Sasuke had spread out her sleeping bag. She crawled inside, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around herself and hide away. Sasuke crawled in beside her, zipping the bag up behind him. The girl turned to face him and found herself caught in his embrace.

Gingerly putting her own arms around his neck and shoulders, Hinata held him as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his hands clumsily looking for purchase. Suddenly nothing else mattered: not their state of undress or their current place of residency; not her past or her future; not her failures and weaknesses nor her successes and strengths; not her father; not Itachi; not the man in the mask or Hebi or Konoha. It was only the two of them in the entire world, holding each other, grounding each other, keeping the other from collapsing into whatever void in the universe awaited them.

Hinata soon found despite the dry space her collarbone was wet with what could only be his tears. Sasuke was trembling again and she pulled him closer. "Shh." The girl hushed him, running her fingers through his still-damp hair. "It's okay," she said over and over again though she knew the words were far from the truth. And when those words ran dry and turned her mouth to copper with their falsity, she switched to the only truth she knew in that moment. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke shook his head and spoke into her skin, his words muffled and choked by the cry that continued to pour from him. "You were right," he sobbed, his voice carrying in it the sound of a thousand shattered dreams. "You were right."

* * *

Hey, friends! I told you all you might be getting this chapter a little early! As I said in my last post, I'm going on a long weekend holiday for my birthday this weekend, but I wanted to get it out so you guys have something to read while I'm away. It's a bit shorter than normal, but I felt like it was substantial. There's a lot going on in this chapter and making it any longer I think would dilute the action that is there. I hope you enjoyed it!

Also, to my darling guest(s?) who has been begging me not to kill Itachi if I can help it, I'm sorry I had to do it. It hurts me, too, but I've had this story plotted out for a LONG time and Itachi's death is a vital part of my plot. I hope you can forgive me as the story continues and you see why his sacrifice was necessary.

I hope everyone has a fun and safe St. Patrick's Day weekend!  
Love, Kinsey


	12. Ultimatum

**Chapter 37: Ultimatum  
** " _Sometimes you have to choose between a bunch of wrong choices and no right ones. You just have to choose which wrong choices feels the least wrong." – Colleen Hoover_

* * *

Sasuke awoke with his face buried in Hinata's shoulder. Her hair, still damp on the ends, swirled out in sporadic tangles, spilling over her collar bone and beyond the mouth of their shared sleeping bag. Their limbs intertwined and their bodies, mostly bare save for their under garments, were pressed so tightly together Sasuke wasn't sure where he ended and she began. For a few blissful moments, he had the satisfaction of forgetting who he was. He was someone new, someone remade by his entangled state, redefined by her embrace, her hair, her scent. Then the candles in the corner flickered, his world shuddered, and he was suddenly, unmistakably, and maddeningly Sasuke once more. The boy nuzzled further into her neck, wishing to be anything but himself. He wanted to crawl out of his skin and never be Uchiha Sasuke again.

"Sasuke." Her voice was calm after a storm, lazy and heavy with sleep, drowning in the lingering exhaustion of the previous day. There would be no returning to the boy who wasn't Sasuke now.

Hinata's chest heaved with a great, shuddering yawn. He pulled back just enough to look at her. Sasuke brushed aside her heavy, navy bangs, trying to get a better view of her face. He thought again of what he'd said to her over and over the night before: _You were right_. She was right about Itachi. She was right about clans and agendas and siblings. She was right about everything. His breath hitched. Sadness crashed over him. He gripped her tighter. She was there. She was still there.

A few of her fingers danced against his jawline, his cheek. Not once had he told her what she was right about. He couldn't find the strength to admit it, but he owed her.

"You were right," he said again, his hands absently mimicking hers, brushing against her jaw, her cheek. "About Itachi." And with that the floodgates opened, the story Madara told him spilling out. He could almost feel the words as they poured from his mouth and filled the room, burying them both alive in the horrid truths of their village.

His brother, the traitor; his brother, the martyr.

His family, the protectors; his family, the dissenters.

Their village, preaching honor; their village, corrupted from within.

Sasuke wasn't sure when he started shaking, but by the end of his tale his hands were wrapped in Hinata's as she tried to soothe the trembling from him.

"You believe him, then," she said when it was all over. She had remained quiet through the entire story, reserving her questions and comments for the end. He'd watched her face contort several times as the tale unfolded, but never for more than a passing breath.

"Yes. It all makes sense... Doesn't it?" The look on her face made him doubt for the first time since Madara had fed him this new reality. Hinata's eyebrows knit together, a crease forming between her opal eyes. "You don't believe it." Her skepticism was another punch to the gut.

Hinata must've sensed his distress because she quickly shook her head, her face relaxing. "No, it isn't that I don't believe it. Not entirely, anyway. It's just..." She squirmed. "You believe it. That's what's important."

"If you have something to say, say it." The small space they shared suddenly seemed too small, all the places their limbs twisted together growing too hot.

Hinata's voice was quiet. "Gomen, Sasuke. It's just... The last time..." Her sentence went unfinished, but Sasuke knew what she meant to say. The last time she suggested his reality wasn't everything he believed it to be, he threatened to kill her. Hollow as it was, the threat still hung heavy in their shared silence, the memory of his words slicing through him like a blade.

"This isn't like before," he assured her. He pulled his hands from hers and pushed more stray bangs from her forehead. "Besides, I told you: You were right." The tension receded. Their tangle felt right again. Complete. "I'm listening this time."

Hinata took a heavy breath, still hesitant, but he could see the resolve in her eyes. "It is a little unbelievable, isn't it? That you've spent your whole life thinking this one thing, thinking you and Itachi were all that was left of your clan, then suddenly there's this other man... Madara. Someone who should be dead. He knows you. He knows Itachi. And he lets you kill your brother anyway." Sasuke blanched, but she pressed on. "He doesn't interfere, doesn't tell you the truth until after it's over... And to what end?" Sasuke peered into her white eyes. He frowned. None of this had occurred to him. "I don't distrust the story. I distrust the man who told it," she concluded, her voice no more than a whisper, as if Madara himself might overhear.

Sasuke began searching for logical explanations immediately, reasons his ancestor ignored him until after Itachi's passing. The man's story felt so right, so true. There just had to be a reason. "Madara said Itachi didn't want us to meet. He didn't want me to discover the truth. If he was able to plant Tsukyomi in my eye to activate upon our meeting, if he was able to do everything Madara says he did, he must've had a plan to keep us apart. To keep Madara from revealing the truth even before his plan had carried him to his death." Hinata's lips tightened. He could tell she didn't totally buy it, but it was the only explanation he had.

"You said you were listening. I know I can't change your mind, but just... Be wary of him." Hinata's words struck a chord in Sasuke. They made him feel like he could curl up inside her chest and stay there forever, pressed against her lungs and lulled each night by the beat of her heart. Every syllable reverberated with an intonation that said: _I just want you safe_. His whole life people had been trying to save him, but never had anyone just wanted to keep him safe. The difference, never before made so clear, was fine but powerful. For a moment he became that someone that wasn't Sasuke again. He was tangled in her being, in the voice that wanted to keep him safe but let him go anyway, the voice that didn't mind his darkness.

"Remember when said you thought you were just a phase for me?" he asked her then. She nodded. It had only been a few weeks prior, though it felt like years had passed, like entire universes had been born and lived and died in that time. He didn't want any more worlds to die between them. "There were other things I wanted to tell you. Things I didn't because…" Sasuke voice trailed off. He had no reasons, at least none that sounded reasonable coming out of his mouth. He let the sentence wander without an end. "But yesterday…" The boy licked his lips. "I saw him steal my eye in his Tsukuyomi, and all I could think of was you finding my body, standing over it and seeing me there, dead, with my eyes gouged out, the last thing I ever said to you having been a lie."

"The first thing I ever said to you was a lie. Perhaps that would've been a more fitting end."

Sasuke couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Either way, he didn't laugh. It wasn't funny. He looked at her, all fair skin and midnight hair, and a million questions bubbled up in his throat. Questions like: _More fitting than what? Is this the end instead? How many lies have you told me since then? Will you stay? Will you stay? Will you stay?_

He thought of all the truths he'd come to discover in so few hours, about how his world had turned entirely upside down and how, at the end of it all, she was still there. He felt the heat of hatred for the people who had hurt his brother well up within him, threatening to overtake the safety of her protective words, and wondered how much she could take. He wondered if there was anything he could do that would make her leave, and simultaneously hoped he'd never find out.

"I'm done with lies." The light caught her skin, a white ring briefly illuminated in the pale candle glow, just one of the many scars left by Kabuto's experiments. He took her arm and examined it, running his thumb across the mark. Sasuke pulled her arm to him, pressing his lips against the old wound, regarding it. He thought of his own scars, the ones marking his skin and mind and the ones he'd inflicted on others. He remembered the scars on his brother's body before it crumpled to the ground. He kissed her wrist, the place he'd sent a current straight through her. "I'm done hurting the people I love."

The word slipped through before he was even fully aware of thinking it, let alone saying it aloud. Hinata's wide eyes grew even wider, her fair skin flushing pink through her chest, cheeks, and shoulders. Suddenly, their predicament felt more intimate than before, their current state of undress unnerving Sasuke like he hadn't allowed it to the previous evening. The space felt electric, each nerve ending in his body on high alert as his brain took note of every exposed plane of her skin pressed against his. The Uchiha boy wanted to swallow his words, suck them right back in as if they'd never happened. But he couldn't. Instead, he went with the next best thing: _act_ as if they hadn't happened.

"Madara says he was sick."

Hinata shifted, her cheeks still flushed, but played along. "I thought he might be. When he found me in the forest, I noticed he trembled slightly. His heartbeat was mildly irregular, but I didn't think much of it. I thought maybe I was imagining things."

"Even if I hadn't... Even if he hadn't let me, he still would've..." The words tasted sour on Sasuke's tongue. He thought saying this out loud might excuse his actions. Even though it was true, Sasuke still knew the underlying reality of it all: the illness may have weakened Itachi, but it wasn't the disease that delivered the fatal blow.

He looked at Hinata again - looking at her always seemed to help, always seemed to make the world appear steadier. Memories played like a movie reel in his mind, but this time Hinata was the star, not his brother. He saw her, Hinata, silhouetted against the waves in the morning sun; Hinata, crawling from the sleeping bag; Hinata, standing over him after saving his life; Hinata, tending his wounds; Hinata, here, now.

Despite everything else, Sasuke found himself unable to help what followed: the memory of how her lips tasted. They were talking about his dead brother and all he could do was wonder if kissing her would remove the acrid tang of guilt from his mouth. He knew it wouldn't, not forever. Hinata may have been his guardian angel, but angels could not absolve sins, and he was well beyond saving.

The Hyuuga girl tucked her arms under his, reaching around behind him and pressing her face to the hollow of his neck. He inhaled deeply, feeling her body rise and fall as it pressed to his, and thought the word he was afraid to say aloud again. _Love._ It lived in him like a pulse, swelling as he breathed in the scent of her hair and washing over them as he exhaled. How horrible that he would find it, recognize it only in the midst of so much pain.

"What are you going to do?" Her words were a rumble against his sternum.

The question seized hold of Sasuke immediately as his mind raced through catalogues of punishments fit for what those fuckers had done to his brother. Revenge, after all, was his specialty. It all returned to him then: the rage, the hate. It welled within him anew, just as it had when the truth of Madara's story first hit him, and the answer came to his lips. "I'm going to crush Konoha. Every last piece of it. I'm going to destroy it the way they destroyed my family." There was venom in his voice.

Hinata became very still in his grip. "Sasuke..."

"The village is a parasite, Hinata. It feeds off death. It's corrupt at its core. Konoha is a product of deception and betrayal. It can only breed more of what it feeds off of."

Hinata looked up at him then, her expression devastated but fierce. "Is that what you think I am? A product of deception and betrayal? Able only to breed more deception? More betrayal?" Her voice was small. It made him feel smaller. Sasuke faltered. "And what about Naruto-kun? Sakura? What about our friends? My family?"

"Your family stripped you of your title and your self worth. Your sister took your place in line. And your friends couldn't have been too much better, considering they weren't enough to make you stay." Sasuke could tell his words stung her. She began to struggle, twisted around as much as the sleeping bag would allow. She was trying to get away from him, trying to escape. Something inside Sasuke crumbled. _This was what it takes. This is when she decides she can't stay._

"My father is the only one to blame for that. My sister is a product of my father, but she's still young. She's only a child. And my friends were your friends once, if you'll remember." She really was leaving now, her hands yanking on the zipper. She threw the top fold of the bag off, freeing them both, and rolled over him, out of the bag, and onto the ground. The world suddenly seemed much colder. The remaining candles illuminated Hinata's form and turned her fair skin orange, as if a fire was blooming under the surface. "It's easier for you to act like no one cares about you than admit they do because it allows you to continue feeling sorry for yourself, to justify the ways you've hurt people. But when you left, everyone went looking for you. Everyone is still looking for you. And you want to destroy them?"

The Uchiha sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His hands gripped the sheets with enough force to turn his knuckles white. "They forced my brother into exile. They turned him into a villain."

Suddenly, Sasuke was witnessing an emotion he had yet to see from Hinata: rage. It radiated off of her in waves. She trembled with the force of it. He wondered if maybe, under all her calm and concern and sadness, she was really just as angry as he was. "Your brother was given a choice, and he made it. He died protecting Konoha. Protecting you! Because that's what _he_ loved: peace and his village and his little brother. And you want to destroy it." It wasn't a question this time. Her strong frame quivered with the candlelight.

"There should never have been a choice to make." Sasuke was shaking now, too. "My brother was forced to choose between Konoha and his family. _My_ family. He was forced to sacrifice them."

"And saved thousands of lives in exchange. Prevented a war in exchange."

"You could put a price on the worth of my family's lives?"

"No, but it seems you have no qualms about issuing a death sentence to mine."

Sasuke froze. He hadn't thought of it that way. He had only thought of her. Of himself. Silence lay thick between them.

Hinata's chest heaved. Her fists clenched and unclenched. She steadied, the angry trembling giving way to a sad stillness. He watched her gather herself, at a loss for words. "I'm not saying that what Itachi did is excusable, but it was a difficult choice and one that would've had dire consequences either way. Just look at what it did to him. To you.

"And I'm not telling you what you are and aren't allowed to feel. Of course you're angry. I'm angry, too. Konoha was my home. I trusted it. Finding out people aren't what you believed them to be..." She shook her head as if trying to toss out all the bad thoughts. "But Madara said himself that the only people who knew about the coup were the Third and the elders. Everyone else..." The girl's arms wrapped around her body, covering her chest and torso. She dropped her head, her mane of navy hair shielding her from his view. "The Sasuke I know doesn't shed innocent blood."

"No one is innocent."

"You don't believe that." Silence. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. And I know what it is to have people taken from you in other ways, too. It leaves you empty. It takes a part of you with it, when people you love die. But the love doesn't leave – that's how we keep our loved ones with us. We keep loving them, even after death." Hinata lifted her head. She shivered. "If Madara hadn't told you the truth, your vendetta would be at an end. That's what Itachi wanted: for all of this to end with him. If you loved Itachi, if you love him still, honor his sacrifices. Otherwise? He died in vain."

* * *

Hinata dressed quickly after that. She needed to get out of there before the rage returned, before she spent another second thinking about Neji or Hanabi or Naruto or Kiba or Shino or anyone dying at one of Sasuke's _whims_. It seemed his whole life ran on those _whims_ of him, and nothing, not even her, someone he claimed to care for, could sway him. _Foolish_ , she thought, beating back embarrassed tears. _Foolish to think I could mean that much to him. Foolish to think he could mean he loves me._

As she pulled on dry clothing and rushed from the room, the voice in her head mocked her again. _Running away. Always running away._ First from her duties, then her father, then her family, then her village, and now Sasuke. Hinata wanted to scream. Again and again she continued to run away from the things she couldn't live up to instead of facing them head on. Instead of just staying and fighting and saying what she needed to say. And there was so much more she wanted to say to him. She wanted to scream and plead. She wanted to give him endless lists of reasons why he should leave Konoha alone. Why he should just…

Just what?

Karin's words ran through her like a shock, not for the first time. _"What do you think is going to happen long term, Hinata-sama? The two of you are going to run off into the sunset together? Maybe happily return to Konoha after Sasuke kills Itachi and becomes the village hero?"_

The words had sounded silly at the time, but the more Hinata thought about it the more she had to admit the idea wasn't completely absurd. The Hyuuga girl had never been sure what she would do once Itachi was dead. Or what Sasuke would do, really. She'd been too nervous about his ability to defeat his brother at all to begin worrying about what would happen after, with her, with him, with them. But thinking on it then, Hinata had to admit that a small part of her had been hopeful that maybe they could return, this time together. Maybe they could all go back to the village. Maybe it would be okay now, because they'd have each other. _Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

 _Foolish_. Hinata bit her lip. It seemed the surer she became about some things the less sure she became about everything else.

She turned another corner and ran straight into a hulking form, stopping completely in her tracks. Two massive hands gripped her shoulders, keeping her from toppling over. "Whoa, Hinata-san. You should watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry, Juugo," the girl replied, shaking herself from her reverie and regaining her balance. "I just…"

"Have a lot on your mind?" he finished for her. The girl nodded, keeping her head low to try and hide the tears she could feel running down her cheeks. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I… Do you remember that day in the woods, after I stopped you? Do you remember what you said to me? About being important to Sasuke?"

"I do."

"I was wrong that day." Hinata tried to stealthily wipe the tears from her face. Though she was sure Juugo saw, the boy did her the courtesy of not mentioning it. "I am important to Sasuke. He told me so himself."

"And he's important to you." Hinata nodded again. "Then why so distracted?"

"Because…" The Hyuuga girl bit her tongue. The words sounded petty before they even left her mouth, but they felt like truth. More hot tears stung behind her eyes, threatening to fall harder than before. "Because I'm not important enough. I…" she choked on the words, unable to hold back the tears and the thoughts that plagued her. "I've never been enough. I thought maybe, with Sasuke… I thought things could be different. But they can't."

"Hinata…" The girl wiped her tears openly then, swallowing the newest wave of oncoming emotion and holding back the dam. She tried desperately to regain composure, clenching her fists at her sides with shoulders heaving, but making no sound, a skill she'd learned well growing up under her father's reign. Crying behind closed doors was a specialty of hers.

"My father chose my sister. My sister chose her pride. And Sasuke chooses his revenge." She said the words as calmly as she could, trying to not let them hurt. "Fine," the girl said, turning her back on Juugo. "Fine."

* * *

Sasuke called everyone together later that evening. Hebi and Madara gathered in one of the more elaborately decorated rooms in the hideout, each of them taking point around a giant, stone table in the center. The Uchiha boy sat at the head with the others surrounding him, all eyes except Hinata's trained in his direction. The Hyuuga girl stood resolutely off to the side with her arms loosely crossed in front of her chest, avoiding looking in anyone's direction at all.

"So, Sasuke, what's the plan?" Karin asked, sitting not at but on top of the table like she owned the place.

"From this point on, we are no longer Hebi. We will be remobilizing as Taka. As such, we have a single goal: Crush Konoha." Madara's heart beat faster in his chest. This. This was what he'd been waiting for. "It will be a stealth job. We go after the elders only," Sasuke continued. Though he addressed his entire team, the boy spoke in Hinata's direction, as if waiting for her reaction specifically. The girl's eyes widened, her defensive posture relaxing just the slightest bit.

Madara frowned behind his mask, his delight giving way to disappointment. The masked man had been hoping for a fuller-scale attack on the village over an assassination mission, but the boy's fervor had been subdued. The elder Uchiha had an idea who was to blame for it, and he was not pleased.

"Those who forced him into exile cannot continue on without punishment, but my brother died to protect Konoha. My vendetta is only against those who were involved with Itachi's assignment, no one else. Bringing the entire village down would be a dishonor to his sacrifices." Sasuke continued talking in the dark-haired girl's direction. At this announcement, she lifted her head, her lips falling open in the mildest gesture of surprise. Sasuke seemed content by this reaction.

Madara's frown and disappointment deepened. He had to think of a counter plan, and fast. "Even with the full force of the Akatsuki, you still wouldn't be able to single out Danzo and the others. They're too heavily guarded as it is and the ANBU and other village shinobi would be sure to step in. However..." The wheels in Madara's mind spun, quickly weaving together a new, potentially advantageous modification to his plan. Perhaps Sasuke's decision didn't have to derail his scheme completely. "There is an option I've been considering."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows to signal he was listening.

"If you plan to only attack the village elders, the mission must be handled with stealth. We must know all we can about them so we best know when to strike with the least amount of opposition. Konoha can be infiltrated, there is no doubt. Orochimaru is proof enough of that. However, reconnaissance is much easier when you have an insider."

The younger Uchiha lowered his eyebrows, his black eyes turning dark. Madara was sure Sasuke knew what he was implying and yet the boy still asked. "What are you suggesting?"

Behind his mask, Madara smirked. "The elders wiped out the Uchiha clan by using an insider. I'm suggesting we beat them at their own game - we plant a spy." The man turned his head to look at the Hyuuga girl. He was slightly taken aback to find her staring at him head on.

Sasuke's gazed turned to follow Madara's. The rest of Hebi followed suit. "No." The word was of out of the Uchiha boy's mouth before anyone else could even make a suggestion. "No, I won't send her in."

"Why not?" The red headed Uzumaki girl spoke up. "Princess here has kept a low profile with us. We've pretended to have her captured, right? Theoretically, Konoha should welcome her back with open arms. She feeds them some lie about how you kept her as a prisoner to use as collateral in case their forces got in the way of you pursuing Itachi. She can tell them you just let her go once Itachi was dead and you didn't need her anymore. I'm sure she'd be free to move around the village as she wished after that. I mean, look at her." Karin gestured to the Hyuuga girl, waving her hand up and down. "Girl looks about as threatening as a hummingbird. Plus, she's blind. Who'd ever believe she was working with you to bring Konoha down from the inside?"

"She really is quite the perfect candidate for this particular job," Madara offered.

"No," Sasuke iterated. "She's not part of this."

"Oh, but she is, isn't she? She could've left ages ago. You haven't really been detaining her. Hinata has made her choice over and over again. Every moment she stays, she's choosing once again to be very much a part of this."

The Uchiha boy shook his head, his raven locks tossing. "There has to be another way."

"I already told you, if you want to isolate your attack and you don't want to shed innocent blood, this is the most effective way. Gather intel, then strike with precision. We can't go in blind."

"But we can send in the blind girl," the kid with the pointed teeth chuckled under his breath. Juugo and Sasuke both shot the water demon piercing glares. Madara thought he saw Karin stifle a chuckle before telling Suigetsu to, "Shut the fuck up and take this shit seriously, you repulsive dickweed." The two broke out into an all out verbal war, shooting heinous insults back and force.

"Enough!" Juugo's voice cut through the chaos, stopping the bickering in its tracks. "Why don't we ask Hinata-san how she feels about all this? It is, ultimately, her decision."

Every head in the room turned in Hinata's direction. The girl had remained unmoved and completely silent during the whole affair. Madara stared at her through the single hole in his mask, waiting to see what her reaction would be. The girl blinked owlishly, looking at nothing and no one in particular until they came to settle on the floor. Madara looked at Sasuke. He appeared collected, but the man could tell the younger Uchiha was fighting back his opinions.

"Sasuke." The girl's quiet voice broke the silence, her head lifted and pointed in the boy's direction. "Is this what you want?" When she spoke, Sasuke's full attention turned to her. Madara observed the way the two teens looked at each other: it was as if the rest of the world fell away from them and they were the only two left standing. No one else mattered to them, not when they had each other. He could use that.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. It was what he wanted, but it also wasn't. The boy wasn't stupid; he knew what was at stake if Hinata chose to spy for him, what would happen if she was caught. The boy had just lost his brother and wouldn't be quick to offer up the only other person he truly cared for as potential bait, but Sasuke also couldn't deny that using a spy was the best course of action that, if successful, would lead to the most efficient strike and least number of unnecessary deaths. "It isn't just about what I want. Too many sacrifices have already been in my name. I won't ask you to make this one. Not for my sake."

"I…" The girl faltered. Her eyes moved around the room rapidly, as if searching for something, only to settle back on the floor. "I need to think. Excuse me." The Hyuuga girl turned tail and left the room, disappearing through one of the stone archways. Behind his mask, Madara smiled. She would make the right decision; he was sure of it.

* * *

Hinata wandered the halls, dragging her fingers across stone and aimlessly turning corners whenever it struck her fancy. She didn't bother to track where she was going or where she'd been. There was far too much on her mind to watch for those kinds of things. The hideout halls seemed to go on for miles, though the girl was sure she was simply walking in circles. But circles were okay. Maybe getting a little lost would help her find herself.

She'd recovered from the shock of Sasuke zeroing in his attack on the village elders – a decision she was hopeful enough to believe was influenced by her involvement – only to dive right back into a new state of shock upon hearing Madara's proposal. _Me? A spy for Sasuke?_ Even if she wanted to, could she complete such a treacherous task? Though some of her actions in the recent months could hardly be considered honorable to her village, the new proposal was far more treasonous than anything she'd done so far.

Then again, she thought, maybe ridding Konoha of Danzo and the others was actually doing the village a service – rooting out the corruption at the core. People who asked a member of their elite force to use his skill to wipe out his own family, a prominent and significant portion of their own village… They couldn't really be considered honorable, could they? On the other hand, had they not acted in such a way, the Uchiha would've staged a coup. How many lives were saved? More? Less? There was no way to know. Hinata couldn't even decide for herself who or what was right anymore.

The girl passed through another archway and into what felt like a large, empty space. It was cooler than the hallway, and she wasn't alone.

"You seem to be giving my proposal quite some serious thought, Hinata-hime," Madara's voice oozed from somewhere across the room. His tone made her skin crawl. He may have been telling the truth, but Sasuke's story hadn't given her any reason to trust the man. Madara, as far as Hinata was concerned, couldn't be relied upon one bit. "Sasuke-kun was quite chivalrous back there, wasn't he? Pretending like he cares more for your safety than he does for his revenge. But we both know what he really wants, don't we?"

Madara's words cut deep into Hinata's chest. They confirmed everything she'd been fighting against: that Sasuke didn't really care for her the way he claimed; that she would always come in second; that he would always want her less than he wanted something else. But, she reminded herself, the words were coming from the mouth of a man who could not, under any circumstances, be trusted. "You don't know that. You don't know him."

"Oh, but I do." She felt the man begin to circle like a bird of prey. "I've been watching our precious Sasuke-kun for quite some time now, you see. I know his strengths, his... weaknesses." The man's voice was too close to her ear. She shivered. "You and I both want the same thing – to help him. All I've done is reveal the truth about his family - our family. He deserves the truth, don't you think, Hinata-hime?"

The anger Hinata felt in Itachi's presence flared again. She wondered if all Uchiha men set out only to manipulate and be manipulated by those around them. Maybe that was the real Uchiha curse – not that they lived a life wrought with strife and suffering, but that they were forever destined to be bested and used by others, never really making any decisions for themselves no matter how noble they thought their own pursuits. Despite his love for his little brother, Itachi's actions almost turned Sasuke into a hateful, heartless killer. Almost. Hinata wouldn't let Madara try to do the same.

"Don't you dare pretend that this is about him!" Hinata clenched her fists as fury swept through her bones. She was tired of people using Sasuke for their own selfish goals. Tired of watching him be swayed to violence and hatred. Tired of watching him sacrifice his own happiness for the wretched goals of other people. "You're no better than Orochimaru." She knew Madara was dangerous, but the fury filling her bones made her feel lethal. Perhaps Itachi was right: perhaps hate could fuel strength.

"Comparing me to that snake? You wound me, hime."

The use of the honorific once again made Hinata blanche. Not only was Madara trying to manipulate Sasuke, but he was mocking her. Her limbs ached to run – she didn't want to fight a losing battle. Words had never been her strong suit and Madara was clearly a professional in that area. But, she reminded herself, she'd risked her life for Sasuke and survived before. Maybe he was worth the risk.

Hinata stood her ground, solidifying her stance. She wouldn't run away this time. "This isn't a joke." Her voice held venom. "Sasuke is in pain and all you want to do is exploit it. And to what end? So you can enact your own revenge towards a centuries-old vendetta?"

"Oh, but this isn't about me. Sasuke is the one who wishes to bring Konoha to its knees, remember? As I said, all I did was tell him the truth. What he chooses to do with it is up to him. I'm simply here to aid in whatever line of action he pursues."

"Stop lying!" Hinata surprised herself with the volume of her own voice. "You don't fool me. Sasuke told me your little story. If this were truly about him, you would've told him about Itachi before the two met in battle. You would've saved them both: Itachi from death and Sasuke from heartache. But you didn't. You waited so you could use Sasuke's pain as fuel for your own desires. You forget I'm from a proud clan as well. I know men like you, men who will stoop to any means to get what they want." The girl knew she was stepping into dangerous territory, but she also knew Madara couldn't touch her, not while he needed Sasuke's trust. He was the stranger here, not her. In some ways, Hinata possessed the upper hand. She was safe, at least for the time being.

Madara clicked his tongue. "My, my, we have gotten brave, haven't we, hime? What happened to that poor, stuttering weakling of a girl?"

"How did you -" Before she knew it, Madara had her jaw in his gloved hand.

"I haven't forgotten anything, Princess. Sasuke-kun isn't the only one I've kept an eye on." Hinata twisted her head, trying and failing to pull free of his grip. The masked man held tighter. "I know very well who you are and where you come from. In fact, I think you'd be surprised at all the knowledge at my disposal. But, because you asked, I will do you the courtesy of telling you the truth as well."

The man released her jaw and Hinata felt him cross the room. "When Sasuke first took interest in you it surprised me. He has very little tolerance for weakness, as I'm sure you know. What would he want with the feeble, quiet, disowned, Hyuuga girl? And then when you became blind... well. I hope you'll forgive me for saying so, but I thought that would surely be your end." Hinata clenched her jaw. How long exactly had Madara been spying on them? "But it wasn't, obviously.

"Soon after Sasuke showed even the slightest bit of faith in you, you progressed quite nicely. You have a certain hold on Sasuke, though you both tend to dance around it, and it's quite obvious you've fallen prey to his dark charm as well." Hinata felt her face heat up and turned her head away.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Sasuke's plan has always been two fold: kill Itachi, restore our clan. Quite a noble pursuit if you ask me. It occurred to me recently that you're much stronger than I gave you credit for, and certainly braver, if not a bit foolish. You may make quite the match for Sasuke when it comes time for him to fulfill the second part of his plan. I'll admit even I'm quite intrigued at the idea of an Uchiha-Hyuuga hybrid." Hinata's face grew even redder, both with embarrassment and rage. To be talked about like an object, as if her only value was in being the most advantageous gene contributor... It made her sick to her stomach.

"As fascinating an idea as that is, however, Sasuke has new goal in mind now: destroy Konoha. Clan restoration has taken a backseat to that initiative, and I am more than happy to help him achieve that goal by any means. Sasuke, as stoic and composed as he likes to think himself, is deeply driven by his emotions, especially those of fear and rage. Imagine what would happen if, for some reason or another, you died and our darling Sasuke-kun discovered it was ordered by the Konoha council? Or even worse, due to the negligence of your fellow Konoha shinobi on the battlefield?" Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. He spoke of her death with such nonchalance. Her stomach twisted even further. "What do you think Sasuke would do when he heard that news, hmm?"

"I think you're overestimating my value to Sasuke."

She heard Madara shift, heard the shuffle of fabric and felt the vibration of his steps as he moved closer. He stepped too near for comfort and Hinata's heart beat rapidly in her chest. She held her ground despite his intimidating proximity. "Oh, I don't think I am, hime." There was smugness to his voice that made her skin crawl. She felt the fabric of his gloves brush against her cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and flinched despite herself. "You've spent your whole life underestimating your own value, and this time is no different. You are quite valuable, indeed. The question is: are you more valuable alive or dead? I'm sure one of those options is more appealing to you than the other, but it really is your choice." One of his gloved fingers continued to twist aimlessly around a stay hair.

Hinata swatted his hand away. "I told you, I know men like you. When you set your mind on something, no one else truly has a choice."

"Oh, but you do. See, you can cooperate and help us to bring Konoha down swiftly and justly from the inside, sparing your friends, family, and other innocent bystanders. Or you can continue your stubborn streak and I can find a way to dispose of you and pin it on Konoha. Sasuke's rage-fueled decisions after that will be out of my hands. And if Konoha was flattened in the aftermath... well, let's just say in that case it's be a good thing you'll already be dead."

Hinata squirmed, her tough facade quickly disappearing. Madara was giving her an ultimatum: betray her village and live, or refuse the insider job and die. Her head spun with the implications and potential repercussions of both choices.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you're a smart girl Hinata-hime. I know you'll make the right choice."

* * *

"Sasuke?" That night Hinata found the boy sitting on an outcropping outside the temple hideout, gazing at the sea. A breeze rolled through, ruffling her hair. The girl saddled up beside him, taking a seat on the rocky cliff as ocean spray tickled her ankles. Hinata tucked her knees to her chest and looked out at the waves herself, watching the way the reflection of the moon and stars rippled out and away from them. It was like watching two versions of the same world unfold before her eyes: one in perfect peace and the other in utter chaos. For a long while, she simply listened to the crashing surf as her breathing fell into a rhythm with the boy beside her.

"If you follow through with this, you know you can never return to Konoha."

"Hn."

"Assassinating the village elders is different than killing Itachi. He was wanted by the entire village. By killing him, you haven't betrayed Konoha at all, but assassinating Danzo and Homura and Koharu… this is different. You truly will be a traitor. And if you're caught I can't imagine the village being very lenient, no matter how desperately Naruto and Sakura plead on your behalf."

Sasuke remained silent. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and closed her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around all the thoughts that plagued her. Maybe, she thought, every choice people make has the ability to change their life. Maybe life is like the sky and the reflection in the ocean. Maybe you always have a choice between peace and turmoil. _Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

"You and I, we both hold prestigious names. Even if you're not caught, they'll never stop hunting you. Can you truly be happy like that? Living on the run, always in hiding?"

"They have to pay for what they did to my brother."

"I understand you're upset, but where does it stop? You believed Itachi had wronged your family, so you killed him only to find out that the village had wronged him. But what if you find out you're wrong again? When does the cycle of revenge end? And if this truly is it, what are you going to do afterwards? You'll never be able to live freely again."

"Sacrifices must be made," the boy said solemnly.

"And you're willing to sacrifice everything? Your freedom? Your happiness? Your life?"

"Itachi did."

Hinata was quiet for a long moment. The surf crashed harder below them and she felt the poetic justice of the moment: Sasuke was choosing chaos again, and the earth knew it. Juugo had once compared Sasuke to fire, but in that moment he was the dark sea, ready to devour everything that tried to cross his waters. He was turmoil and rage and cresting waves and rising tides. Whether she agreed to help or not, the boy had already made up his mind.

"If I help you fulfill your revenge, and I'm found out, they will kill me."

She waited for Sasuke to respond, but no response came. It seemed he had nothing to say in the face of her death, which was ironic considering Hinata felt doomed regardless. Madara said she had a choice in the matter, that she could choose whether she lived or died, but the Hyuuga girl knew better. Madara had a plan, and his plan would either be bolstered by her death or hindered by her life. She had become a pawn in his game, and if she didn't play along according to his rules exactly, she felt Madara would surely find a way to get rid of her.

There was so much more Hinata wanted to say, so much more time she wanted to spend trying to talk Sasuke out of his new vendetta. But she knew from prior experience nothing could change his course. Sometimes he truly was a fire, one that sparked and caught wind in a drought. Hinata thought of Itachi and felt like she understood a piece of him. She, like Sasuke's brother, had a choice to make, a choice between two very different but equally important entities: the boy she couldn't seem to let go of and the village that raised her and protected so many others. Hinata knew the choice she was about to make was a risk, but it was one she was willing to take.

"I'll do it," she said. Uchiha Madara could scheme all he wanted, but Hinata had spent the afternoon devising her own mission. If she agreed to return to Konoha under the guise of spying for Sasuke, perhaps she could mobilize the Konoha shinobi against Madara and retrieve Sasuke the way Naruto and the others had wanted to all along. The masked man said it himself: the best way to infiltrate an enemy is to have an insider. Itachi had played double agent before; now it was Hinata's turn.

Sasuke shuffled next to her, turning her direction. "I'm not asking you to do this. And even though I've told you time and time again that I want you here, I'm not forcing you to stay with me. The choice is always yours. You can return home whenever you like, tell them whatever story you want about your time with me. Or go somewhere else entirely. You could live a free life anywhere you want." The boy's voice almost sounded pained, like it hurt him to try and convince her she should leave. "You said it yourself: if you're found out they'll kill you. And even if you manage to succeed and escape, you'll have to live your life on the run, too. You'd sacrifice your life. Your freedom. Your happiness."

"I understand the consequences," she said, a conviction in her voice so sure that she took herself off guard.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, a real sense of incredulity in his voice.

Hinata wished that she could see him clearly, no Byakugan, just her eyes. She wished that she could look into his onyx orbs and tell him the truth: she would do it because she believed that she could save him. But, she knew, Sasuke didn't want to be saved. He wanted revenge. So instead she told him the next best thing.

"To subdue your flame."

And before he could ask her to explain further, Hinata reached her hand out and felt along his shoulders, his neck. She took his face in her hands and leaned in, pressing her lips to his with all the conviction she could muster. _I saved you once,_ she thought as his hands cupped her cheeks and the waves below them climbed even higher, dousing them with frigid droplets. _I'll save you again._

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello, again! First I'd like to say thank you to all of you who wished me a happy holiday and birthday. My weekend was well spent and was definitely a nice and much-needed reset.

Secondly, after my last chapter a lot of people were wondering how Hinata would respond to Sasuke's new mission - here is your answer! I think there's something poetic about having Hinata mirror Itachi's footsteps where Sasuke is concerned by playing double agent and I hope you are all interested to see how it will play out. I know this chapter was a bit longer, but when re-outlined this story, I sectioned it into three arcs and this chapter kind of unofficially marks the end of Part 2. Upside though: I don't require a three month hiatus to work on the next part this time! The third and final arc is well under way. It's been a long journey, guys, and we're finally headed into the home stretch. I kind of can't believe it, and honestly as YGA comes closer to its close the chapters keep getting harder to write. After 9 years with this story I'm not ready to let it go just yet. That being said, we still have quite a ways to go before we actually say "The End."

For those of you who aren't huge fans of chapters where Hinata and Sasuke don't interact, you may have already guessed but I want to warn you in advance that the next number of chapters will be very much about Sasuke and Hinata rediscovering who they are without each other. There will still be a lot of introspection and the two will still think on each other often, but their physical interaction from this point forward will be limited for quite a while. As much as I also love writing scenes where they're actually together, this story has always been about character development for me, especially on Hinata's part, and about giving both characters the emotional journeys I think they deserve. And, for the story's sake, as the author I feel that splitting them up is the best way to further both their stories as individuals and as a pair. They're parting ways for now, but definitely not forever, so I beseech you to stick with me and try to continue to appreciate this as a story and appreciate the two as individuals, not just a couple.

I've said it before and I'll say it again that there is a stereotype in the fandom regarding this couple where the two suddenly become irrevocably and passionately devoted to each other: she falls for the bad boy, he seduces her, they fuck, and then they become blinded to everything else. That is not how I understand Hinata or Sasuke and that is not the story I've written. I've written two people falling in love but who even in admitting their feelings keep each other at an arm's length in many ways because they're in the midst of strife and death and lies. Both of them are afraid to feel too much. Both of them want to feel what they're feeling but are afraid of being let down again because they've been hurt in the past. These are the characters I know and that I'm writing. And I think you all know this but I'm explaining myself anyway just because.

Okay, I'm done rambling now. I love getting your feedback and hearing what you think. Y'all are literally the best.

\- Kinsey


	13. Identity

**Chapter 38: Identity**  
" _Most people are other people. Their thoughts are someone else's opinions, their lives a mimicry, their passions a quotation."_ _– Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Hinata's fingers were trembling. Sasuke could feel them along his jawline, the tips fluttering like hummingbirds. And even beneath the superficial touches, whenever her hands made more substantial contact he could feel the shuddering that lay underneath it all. Her lips were steady on his, her voice had been a calm in his storm, but every other part of her shook like the rocks tossed by the stormy sea below them and the sensation superseded her cryptic words. He wanted to call it weakness, but it was something different, something graver. Was she… afraid?

Sasuke kissed her back but didn't let it last. He took her wrists in his grip, not unkindly, and kissed each one in turn. Despite the resolute expression on the Hyuuga girl's face, the trembling was still very much present. He pulled her hands into his lap, the pads of his thumbs rubbing circles on her inner wrists, trying to massage out whatever it was that frightened her so. "So. You're going back."

His comment caused Hinata's defiant visage to falter. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing it nervously. Her fists curled and uncurled, the tips of her fingers dancing on his inner forearms with the movement. Hinata turned her head out towards the sea, frantic pieces of her midnight hair curling up from the salty mist. "Yes, I suppose I am." The trembling increased.

"Are you afraid?" He'd asked her once before what she was afraid of, to which she replied with actions rather than words, admitting just one, single thing that struck fear inside of her: him. Sasuke felt it in her, then: Hinata was terrified – of _them_ , of whatever they had and what it meant. She was afraid of feeling whatever it was she felt for and about him. But there was more; Hinata was only half of the equation. Sasuke felt the same feelings, thought the same thoughts, and so likewise knew that as much as it frightened her she couldn't very well stop it. Neither of them could. It was as if they were stars hurdling through space, constantly moving towards the unknown.

"I…" Hinata hesitated. She shifted her gaze from the horizon to his face and Sasuke suddenly felt like the world had opened up and he was falling. There were many emotions he was used to seeing on Hinata's face, but fear was not one of them. Even when she'd admitted to being afraid, the girl hadn't acted like it in the slightest. She'd lived in the care of Orochimaru, come face-to-face with Itachi, stood her ground against Juugo's enraged transformation, witnessed the effects of his own cursed seal, leapt into the epicenter of a chakra-fueled explosion equal to a small nuclear detonation, and found herself at the mercy of his blade on countless occasions, yet Sasuke had never seen such fear within her. He was ashamed to admit how thrown he was by witnessing the emotion so plainly on her features. Seeing it pool in her opalescent eyes sent his head spinning, like he'd lost his balance. She batted her eyelashes. "Secret for secret?" The question was almost bashful.

"Secret for secret."

"I am afraid."

"Because you might die? I told you, no one is forcing you to go." Her resolute decision to play spy had stirred a great range of emotions inside of him. As much as Sasuke truly didn't want the Hyuuga girl to leave, he knew Madara was right: infiltrating Konoha was the cleanest way to achieve his objective, and Hinata was the obvious choice. Even so, his initial reaction was to keep her with him. He wanted her to go and he wanted her to stay. He wanted her to play it safe and he wanted her to take the risk. He felt fear and pride and conviction and doubt all at once. Ultimately, though, the decision was hers to make and hers alone. Sasuke wasn't sure any verdict would've fully satisfied him: he lost no matter her decision.

Hinata shook her head, stray hairs tossing manically. Another violent wave sent more sea spray over the cliff, coating them in a fine mist. The girl inhaled sharply from the chill, but quickly shook it off. "No…" she began carefully, weighing the word as if she was testing the honesty behind it. Once it was out, her voice became truer. "No, not because of that. I'm a shinobi – we're taught about death early on. It's never a question of if, always a question of when. As much as I want to live now, I haven't always loved life. I haven't _always_ wanted to live. I've been prepared to die for a long time, even wishing for it occasionally, thinking if I died in combat, if I could die fighting for something worthy then I might not be such a failure. So no, I'm not afraid of death, I'm afraid…" Another steadying breath, a clench of her fists under his forearms. Sasuke's thumbs continued to rub her inner wrists. He squeezed lightly, urging her on. "I'm afraid of what returning will mean."

"You're afraid of being called a traitor."

Another toss of the head. "No, it's not even that." Hinata paused, biting her bottom lip again. Her unseeing eyes wandered around as if she might be able to find the words she was looking for. "I'm not afraid of what it will mean for me. I'm afraid of what my return will mean for everyone else."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, a crease forming between his onyx eyes. For everyone else? "I don't understand."

"In Konoha, I always felt like a burden to everyone around me. My father rejected me early on. I was never the heir he wanted me to be. I was too soft, too subdued. I was meek, weak, especially as a child. I fought it. I studied. I trained. I _tried_. But no matter what I did, no matter how much I progressed, it was _never_ enough. _I_ was never enough. Not strong enough, not assertive enough, not merciless enough. Not for him, and not for our clan."

Her word choice pulled a chord in Sasuke's mind. He heard Orochimaru's voice telling him to be merciless, too, telling him that being merciless was the only way to achieve his desires. Though his perception of his family had changed quite a bit in the last forty-eight hours, Sasuke remembered what it was like to be the son of the clan head. His own father was also a hardened man, one who valued rigidity and strength. As a child, Sasuke remembered working tirelessly to impress his father and feeling constantly overlooked in favor of his older, more talented brother. But even when Fugaku seemed unimpressed, his brother and his mother were there to cheer for him. With her mother gone, her father dismissive, and her sister following their father's lead, Sasuke wondered who praised Hinata, who celebrated her accomplishments, even as a small child. He wondered, not for the first time, if it was better to be orphaned by the death of one's parents or orphaned by their neglect, instead.

"I was deemed a failure at nine. A waste of time, all because I refused to hit my sister…" The girl scoffed. Sasuke could feel the tension in her fists. She closed her eyes, took a steadying breath, and continued. "You said yesterday that my friends must not have been much better than my family if they couldn't make me stay, but they were. Truly they were. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Neji-niisan, Kurenai-sensei… They're all wonderful. Kind, loving, supportive. They're all the things friends and family should be, but…"

She turned her eyes to him again, her gaze pleading, helpless. "You saw my file." Sasuke remained quiet. He wasn't ready to correct her, not yet. "Beaten nearly to death in the Chunin exams. Kidnapped on more than one occasion. Always, somehow, the damsel in distress." Hinata's words spilled from her lips as if they were things she'd rehearsed saying in her head more than once but never actually allowed herself to say aloud. "I was always the frail one, the one people were afraid might crack at any moment, especially after my defeat to Neji-niisan. And even as they professed my strength, my growth, my talent, I could see it in their eyes. They were always ready to applaud, but never to push, always waiting for my fragility to rear its head. I was a burden on all of them. A helpful hand in combat, but also a secondary stress, another factor to worry about. Always."

Hinata pulled her hands from his, clutching them against her chest, her fingers wringing together. "I didn't leave them because they were horrible to me. I left them because I felt like a burden to them, like they'd be better off without me. And I'm afraid of being right."

Sudden understanding dawned on Sasuke as she continued to explain herself. "You've entrusted me with more than they ever did. You've pushed me harder, given me greater responsibilities, utilized my strengths to make me into something more. But in Konoha I was almost nothing: unworthy to lead my people; too weak to be my father's daughter; too soft to be an example for my sister; too hesitant to be an asset to my team. At least that's how it felt. But what if I truly was? What if, even though they denied it, it took me leaving for everyone else to realize the truth?" Her trembling was more visible now, her eyes wilder, growing more helpless by the second. "I'm afraid that when I go back I'll find that they were all better off without me. I'm afraid I'll find that I wasn't missed, that they didn't care, that they don't want me back at all…"

Sasuke reached across to her, closing the gap between them. He took her face in his hands, forcing the girl to keep her head up. She was still shaking under his touch. He could tell that the prospect of returning to a Konoha where she was unwanted truly scared the girl. Being afraid to be caught as a traitor; getting caught up in melee to come; the potential of living a life on the run: these were all things Sasuke could understand Hinata being afraid of. With that in mind, it was almost comical that of all the things she could fear, being unwanted was what she dreaded most. Then again, being unwanted had other implications, and Sasuke himself couldn't deny that after what he'd been through, especially after what he'd been through with her, he was also afraid of being unwanted because it meant being alone. It meant losing her.

"Hinata, listen to me." Her eyelids lifted, her pearly eyes gazing into his blindly. Her right hand lifted to rest against his left almost absently, sandwiching it between her palm and her cheek. "There are people looking for you. And, if what you've been telling me about my own search parties is true, it's because they care for you. They're looking for you because they want you back."

The girl looked skeptical, as if all the assertions she'd made regarding Sasuke somehow didn't apply to her. "And if they are? If I return and they realize they were better off without me?"

Sasuke almost growled. Hinata was strong; she was resilient; she'd mastered the Great Fireball Jutsu and the Heavenly Spin; she worked with her Tsuinmuchiāmu like they were extensions of her own body; she was fast and flexible and deadly precise with one hell of a dōjutsu on top of it all. Not to mention the girl could see without her eyes at all if she wished, moving through nature as if she was a part of it. Sasuke thought highly of Hinata, and just like when she'd voiced her reservations and jealous inclinations towards Karin, he found his thoughts were things he should say aloud, not just in his head. He'd learned the hard way that people disappeared from your life when you least expected it. Important things shouldn't be left unsaid, not when life was so mercilessly unpredictable.

"If you return and they find they're better off without you, they don't deserve you, Hinata." His hands still cupped her cheeks, his fingers splaying the slightest bit to dive into her hair. He found himself aching to release all the things he'd thus far been too closed off to share, the things that felt too emotional in his throat. Sasuke knew saying them aloud would only deepen what he already felt for her, only further validate whatever linked them together. As much as the pair had grown to rely on each other and acknowledge their connection, he'd continued to keep her at arm's reach. Get close, but not too close. Care for her, but not too much. He was done with that, now. Itachi's death had brutally and irrevocably changed him, given him a new appreciation for the people he cared about.

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, Hinata was leaving. He didn't know for how long, but he did know she couldn't leave before she knew how he felt. Hinata saw him, _really_ saw him. Sasuke knew it down to his bones and the raw truth of their connection shook him to his core. Her mere presence set his soul on fire, sent him spiraling through space. As disorienting as their connection could be, it was good to be seen, good to know that someone saw his cracks and rough edges and wanted him anyway. Sasuke wanted her in return, no matter what, and he needed her to know. She deserved to know.

"I never read your file." The words spilled out of him. Hinata's mouth fell open in a little O of surprise, her wide eyes growing even wider and threatening to envelope him like two full moons. He fought the falling, continuing on before she could interrupt him. "You showed up outside that lair, maddeningly silent and not even strong enough to be a challenge. But I couldn't kill you, couldn't even bring myself to inflict pain on you, because I could see it: your loneliness. I could feel it, and it angered me because I recognized it in myself. You made me confront things I was afraid of, things I'd tried to deny myself of. And I tried to hate you for it, but I couldn't. You made me want to be better, somehow. Like I said, some sort of goddam hero.

"I didn't want to bring you down like everyone else in my way; I wanted to build you up, to protect you. I wanted you to stand up for yourself, to utilize your strength, to not be alone. Because I know what that's like and while there are people who deserve that kind of isolation, you are not one of them. And then you kissed me and it solidified all the things I'd feared. It changed me. It made me _feel_ something I hadn't before, and I wanted more. So by the time you told me about your file, the one outlining all your faults and failures, I had already decided it didn't matter. I wasn't concerned with who you were, only who you could be."

The girl seemed speechless. Her delicate mouth opened and closed a handful of times as she fought to find words. Hinata's expression shifted from incredulous to concentrated, a crease forming between her brows. "You didn't read my file."

"I didn't read your file," he repeated back to her. "I saw potential in you, Hinata. You see me, I know you do. But I see you, too. I saw you before I even understood what was happening to me. To us." Sasuke brushed Hinata's hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ears. The ocean continued to wage war with itself over the cliff side, but Sasuke paid it no mind. "I saw potential in you, even when you were laying in that damned hospital bed, starving yourself and dying a little more each day… I didn't want you to die. I wanted you to live. To thrive. And maybe it was selfish, but I wanted to be the reason why. I think keeping you alive felt, in some ways, like a small repentance for my other crimes. But even then I saw what you could be, and I was right."

Sasuke held Hinata firmer, his face coming closer to hers until their foreheads were nearly pressed together. "There were other things I wanted to tell you when you said you thought you were just a phase for me. I said so last night. Do you remember?" Hinata nodded dumbly, stunned from the wealth of information flowing from his lips. He wanted to capture her open mouth in his, but it would have to wait: there was more to say. "I'm telling you now, so listen to me. You are enough. Far more than enough, really. You are good, Hinata. In your soul. Better than I have ever been or could ever hope to be. You are strong and capable and anyone who doesn't see that doesn't deserve a moment of your attention and certainly none of your affection. I've seen you do amazing things, when you put your mind to it. You've overcome huge obstacles, physically and emotionally, and there's still so much potential inside of you, still so much growth that you're capable of. Anyone who doesn't foster that, who tries to keep you down… They're nothing, do you hear me?" Again, the girl nodded, clearly still in a dazed state. His name slipped from her lips, barely a whisper above the churning waves below.

Sasuke did press his forehead to hers then, his fingers digging deeper into her navy locks. Even after all that, he was suddenly bashful thinking about what was to come next. "There's one more thing. Are you still listening?" Hinata's forehead moved against his in an affirmative motion. He examined her close up. Her eyes were downturned so only her eyelids filled his frame of vision, but he could see the thick eyelashes that outlined the pearly irises he so desperately cared for. He remembered her eyes being the first thing he noticed of her that day in the desert, the way the thick lashes suggested childlike eyes, but there'd been no fear behind them when she'd opened up and gazed down the length of his blade for the first time. That was the moment he knew Hinata was more than she appeared.

Sasuke swallowed, trying to think of the best way to express what he wanted to say without sounding fake or corny, ultimately concluding the only thing to do was just get it out. The Uchiha had to admit it embarrassed him a bit to express the sentiment aloud, but he wanted to squash all the doubts she'd ever conveyed to him, even the superficial ones. "You are beautiful, Hinata. Please don't ever doubt that."

"Sasuke…" His name was a prayer on Hinata's lips, her voice nearing reverence. Though plenty of people had called him by name over the years, occasionally to the point of wearing it out, the word sounded new coming from her, as if he were hearing it for the first time. There was something intimate about it, something familiar, and he felt himself emotionally take another step in the Hyuuga girl's direction. "I'm afraid, too."

Sasuke couldn't be sure if he actually spoke the words out loud or simply thought them, but he either had uttered the near-humiliating confession or Hinata could read his mind (a feat the Uchiha boy honestly wouldn't put past her, all things considered) because she reached up then, placing her own hands over his, and said, "You can't be afraid." She looked up then, her blind gaze piercing through him as sharp as ever, her opalescent gaze less than an inch from his own onyx stare.

Sasuke shook his head, his dark hair tossing, hanging heavy and damp from the ocean spray. "I was going crazy before you. The darkness was consuming. You settled it, but it's not gone, Hinata. I can feel it, like it's licking at the corners of my mind, waiting for the proper moment to strike." It was Sasuke's turn to tremble. "Orochimaru is gone, but the wickedness within me lives on. I thought it might disappear with that snake sealed away, but it's growing. It was there all along, living inside of me. I'm not _good_ like you, Hinata. I'm… something else." Sasuke kept his voice quiet, half from their proximity, half from the shame of his admissions. He hadn't offered her more secret exchanges, the confessions simply rolled from his tongue free of charge, all propelled forward by a single thought: _She's leaving_.

Hinata had yet to desert him despite the laundry list of reasons to jump ship. He'd asked her to stay on more than one occasion, each time inadvertently admitting his weakness for her, his need for her emotional and physical proximity. Even with the constant assurance that she would stay, Sasuke lived in anticipation of the moment she chose to walk away. Anticipated it and simultaneously prayed the moment would never arrive, anyway. But it _had_ arrived. It was now. She was going back to Konoha. She was leaving him. _She's leaving_. He didn't know what the village had in store for her. He couldn't be certain their espionage mission would succeed. But he did know that in the morning they were parting ways and, especially after losing Itachi, the thought of losing Hinata frightened him more than anything else ever had.

* * *

Hinata's fingers curled around Sasuke's palms, tangling their fingers together, their combined grip also tugging in bits and pieces of her hair. There was too much to take in, too much to process all at once. He thought she was strong, worthy, _enough_ … He even thought she was beautiful. She kept her forehead pressed firmly to his, part of her hoping that maybe if they both held on tight, maybe if she wished hard enough, they would simply lose track of time. Ages would pass and the earth would fossilize them just as they were. Hinata could think of worse fates than being turned to stone as she clutched the Uchiha's hands. They'd never have to leave each other. They'd never have to face whatever else was out there, waiting for them. Hinata wasn't sure what the world held in store for them, but she had a nasty feeling about it in her stomach, one that told her the world was waiting to rip them apart.

"The fact of the matter is that before you arrived, I knew what was happening to me. I knew, and I didn't care. I was ready to be whatever I needed to be to achieve my objectives, even a merciless monster. You keep that side of me at bay. You make me want to be better by just existing. I'm afraid that when you leave I'll forget the part of me that wants to be a hero. I'll forget to keep the darkness away."

Hinata shook her head vehemently. Sasuke couldn't be afraid. He wasn't allowed to be afraid. He was Uchiha Sasuke, for kami's sake. He wasn't afraid of anything, as far as the Hyuuga girl was concerned. He was too strong, too powerful, too controlled to be afraid. Hinata wanted to see Sasuke as a pillar of unadulterated power, a constant source of might in her life, one that didn't flinch in the face of anything, even death. He was the boy who'd defeated Orochimaru. He was the boy who, even if by design, had killed Uchiha Itachi. He was the boy who breathed fire and commanded the sky to do his bidding. Uchiha Sasuke could not be afraid. He just couldn't.

Even as she fought the confession, though, Hinata could sense the truth behind it. She could feel it in his touch. It radiated in his fingertips and turned into an aching pulse everywhere his flesh met hers. She could hear it in his voice, the minutest of tremors underlying his steady stream of declarations. Hinata wanted to tell him he didn't need to be afraid, that she knew he could fight off the darkness with or without her. But, as she prepared to say the words aloud, the Hyuuga girl found she wasn't so sure about that. She wasn't presumptuous enough to believe he _needed_ her, but even so she couldn't find it in her to reassure the boy otherwise.

Hinata wondered how different the boy resting his hand on hers now was from the boy who rested his hand on a sword hilt that first day. She'd seen his vulnerable pieces, but she'd be lying if she tried to deny having seen pieces of the villain some claimed he was. She'd felt the chill that radiated from him, the killing intent that emanated as his cursed seal took hold. She'd witnessed the neutrality in his voice as he threatened to take Naruto's life and the ruthless nonchalance as he ran through one of the blonde clones with an electric fist. Hinata herself had been on the receiving end of a threat, of a bolt of electricity that knocked her to the dirt and shook her to her core. Sasuke, no matter how open before her, was a trained assassin. To be fair, so was she; all shinobi were. But not all shinobi were hardened killers. She'd met her fair share, her own family being the epitomic example, but most of the shinobi she knew back in Konoha, her sensei, the rest of the Rookie Nine… they were kind and loving. Sasuke was something different, something crueler… but only sometimes.

Hinata couldn't deny Sasuke was dangerous, but the boy tangled their hands together then and the gesture was so genuine and kind it completely derailed her train of thought. The girl found herself wondering how one person could be such completely opposing things all at once: deadly and sweet; tentative and powerful. Hinata felt like there were so many different Sasukes she couldn't be sure which was the real one. She wanted to believe that this one, the one who held her hands and called her beautiful and mourned his brother… she wanted to believe _that_ was the real Sasuke. When he held her like that it was difficult to imagine the same hands slashing down opponents and pulling lightening from storms.

Even so, her head knew the truth.

Hinata tried to swallow her fears. If Sasuke truly _was_ afraid, she wanted to be strong enough for the both of them, to allow him that moment of terror. He'd been through so much and faced it all so stalwartly, maybe he just _needed_ to be afraid, if only for a moment. But Hinata was afraid, too, and not just about her own, trivial things. The fears he expressed lived in her, too. As she worked through her decision, the girl had tried to convince herself there was nothing to worry about. She desperately wanted to believe the boy she'd met that first day in the sun was long gone, but hearing Sasuke voice the same fears that haunted her brought them to the surface, gave them new life. Vocalizing them made them more real.

She found she couldn't assuage his concerns no matter how hard she tried. Instead, though she'd already decided it was a lost cause, she asked the question that burned within her. "If you're so afraid, then why do it? Why continue on this path of revenge and destruction when you could end it right here?"

Hinata could hear Sasuke's teeth grinding together, a low growl emanating from the back of his throat. He yanked his hands from her grip, pulling them tersely into his own lap. "I told you, I'm not _good_ like you. I'm an avenger; that's who I am."

"According to who, Sasuke?" His response exasperated her, but she tried to keep her voice gentle. The girl knew their paths were already sealed: she wouldn't be able to sway him from his new course; they would part ways come morning no matter what she said. But there were things she needed to say, things she'd hate herself for keeping inside.

Her right hand reached out, fumbling along in front of her until it made contact with his knee. Hinata let it rest there; Sasuke didn't move to push her away. "According to me."

"And is that who you want to be, Sasuke? Forever?" The boy didn't respond. "Revenge is a path that Itachi put you on. Orochimaru, the Sound… They just exploited your vulnerabilities. They took advantage of your desire and your pain. They convinced you you'd never be complete without fulfilling this one, specific task. And you did, but look where it got you. Itachi is dead, Sasuke. Why can't you let your revenge die with him?" Hinata was shamelessly pleading now and she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to see Sasuke travel down this path, not again. She knew it was futile, but she'd regret it if she didn't make one last-ditch effort. "You get to decide who you are and what you want. Not Madara, not Naruto, not me. You. So who are you, Sasuke? What do you want?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I want to make things right."

Sasuke's voice was hard. He'd shifted back into his other persona yet again, the gentle boy who clutched her cheeks and called her beautiful tumbling over the cliff and disappearing into the rough surf below them. Even still, the boy's hand found hers, turning it palm-up and braiding their fingers together. Sasuke squeezed once. Hinata felt the pleading in his touch, the questions his pride still wouldn't let him ask. He needed forgiveness, from her and from so many others. _Please forgive me for what I have to do_ , his grip seemed to beg. But she knew there was nothing to forgive because she wouldn't let him do anything he'd regret.

Hinata believed that those responsible for Itachi's ultimate fate needed to be called out for their crimes. Again she found herself questioning whether or not derailing a coup could truly be considered a crime or not, but the fact remained that the elders had ordered the mass slaughter of an entire family and asked one of their own to defect in order to do it, criminalizing himself to the people he loved most. That could not go overlooked. However, in his heightened emotional state, Sasuke was unable to see what Hinata could. As much as she also believed and that Danzo and the others deserved to be called out for their actions, they were the backbone of the village. Next to the Hokage, those three were the most powerful voices in Konoha. Taking them all out in one foul swoop would only cause the village to falter and, in the worst case scenario, potentially bring it to its knees.

Itachi had fought to keep the village alive and thriving. He loved Konoha and he loved Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke's quest for vengeance to end with him. Hinata wasn't sure exactly what Madara's game was, but she didn't like it and she wasn't going to let him use Sasuke as his pawn if she could help it. The truth about the elders' betrayal had rattled her own vision of Konoha; she could only imagine how much more it had rattled Sasuke, his own family being at the center of the story. But how many people relied on the perceived integrity of the governmental systems. The elders, despite their faults, were vital to the people and the wellbeing of Konoha as a whole. To believe them corrupt was to doubt the entire infrastructure of the village. Revealing their secret to the public would only cause to stir up the internal disobedience and cynicism Itachi had worked so hard to prevent, and internal disturbance was the first step toward war.

Hinata had never experienced war but she had heard enough stories to know it made her sick to her stomach just envisioning it. Her father's war stories, the ones he would tell her about the Third Shinobi War, had given her nightmares as a small child. He shared them with her to exemplify the strength of the Hyuuga clan and prepare her for what may lay ahead as the clan heir, the strength she would need to battle any threats that came their way. Even still, she shook in her very core to think of the horrors he'd described to her her. They were not the kind of bedtime stories a child deserved to hear.

Hinata didn't know if Madara was looking to start a war. She couldn't even be sure if exposing Itachi's secret would start a war at all, but she knew that the truth would ruffle enough feathers to be dangerous. Itachi had known the risks he was taking. He understood the consequences of his choice and he took the secrets of his village to the grave. While Hinata wanted Itachi to be acclaimed for his sacrifices, she wanted to keep Konoha safe even more. If the elder Uchiha brother had thought it best to die with Konoha's secrets still under wraps, she would follow his lead and do the same if need be. That's what shinobi were trained to do after all, wasn't it? Die for their villages? Protect their people?

Sasuke's fingers tightened, his grip still begging her for so many unspoken things, things she wasn't sure she could grant. A violent wave lapped at the rocks, spilling up over the edge of the precipice, grabbing at her ankles and the soles of her feet. Hinata knew her plan was dangerous. She'd weight the risks and understood there were very few scenarios in which she came out on top. She'd have to outwit more than one Uchiha genius, conspire with and against Konoha figureheads, and keep more secrets than she'd ever been entrusted with in her life, but the Hyuuga girl was ready.

After an extended moment of contemplation, Hinata finally squeezed back, gripping harder at the hand of the boy who had, knowingly or not, brought her back from the dead. She felt Sasuke relax, the mutual assurance that passed between them bringing him some sense of relief.

Hinata began to feel the true weight of her decision then. She didn't want to keep more secrets, not from him, but there were too many factors beyond her control. No matter how hard she tried, Hinata would not be able to turn Sasuke's thoughts away from enacting revenge on the elders, but she simply couldn't allow him to continue down his current path. There was only more darkness, more solitude at the end of it. Sasuke said himself that he understood her loneliness, that there were those who deserved that kind of isolation but she was not one of them. Well, neither was he. There had to be a better way, and she was going to expose it.

Hinata tried to focus on the points where their palms pressed together, trying to ground herself in his touch, pull some strength from his hand and gather it within herself. She thought about what those hands had done. _All_ those hands had done. They'd hurt her. They'd held her. They'd drawn blood and shaped lightening. They were soft and sharp, calloused and careful. And if Hyuuga Hinata had anything to say about it, they'd never draw a drop of undeserving blood ever again.

* * *

A considerable ways off, close enough to be detected if either of the teens thought to look but far enough not to attract attention, three different eyes watched the couple exchange concerns and confessions. "That was quite the crafty suggestion you made, Obito-kun, getting the girl to play spy for us. I'm glad she took the offer. Things could've gotten messy without her agreeing to infiltrate the Leaf."

The masked man huffed out a gruff noise, the irritated sound muffled behind his mask. "As far as you're concerned, Obito is dead. I am Madara until we achieve our goal."

White Zetsu pouted but replied cheekily. "Fine, _Madara-sama_." There was jest in the name. Obito crossed his arms. The white creature was wholly unpredictable, often serving whatever role he felt like serving in any particular moment and rarely as serious as his black counterpart. "Do you think we can trust her, though? Think she'll decide to save her own skin and play nice?"

" _SHE SEEMS QUITE DEDICATED TO SASUKE,_ " the black half of the Zetsu creature voiced in his gravelly cadence. " _I THINK SHE'LL DO WHAT SHE CAN TO HELP HIM._ "

The masked Uchiha observed the teens on the cliff side. He didn't need to know what they were saying to each other to know the sentiment behind it. Obito had seen the way Sasuke looked at Hinata over the table earlier and he'd recognized the protective reverence behind the Hyuuga princess's eye as she stood up to him for Sasuke's sake, no matter how feeble her ridicule was against him. The black creature had a point: Hinata _was_ dedicated to his young relative. Ridiculously and hopelessly dedicated, to be sure.

An ache radiated through the man's chest as her fiercely defensive demeanor raised ghosts in his own soul. He'd had his own precious people, once upon a time. People he was willing to die for. People he was willing to do _anything_ for. And he'd do it, if everything went according to plan.

"The girl is no doubt blinded by her desire to assist Sasuke, even if his pursuits don't quite align with her own set of virtues. The question isn't whether or not she'll do what she can to help him, but if her idea of helping him is in alignment with ours."

"So… we can't trust her?"

Obito's gaze never broke from the silhouette of Sasuke and Hinata on the cliff's brink. The edges of their forms rippled as the sea tossed behind them. "It doesn't matter if we can trust her or not."

"But if she betrays us to the Leaf then they'll be onto us. That'll cause interference, yeah?"

" _HE PLANS TO KILL HER, ANYWAY._ "

The white half of the plant-man seemed stunned, his golden eye growing wide. "Why would you do that? Especially if she cooperates?"

Neither of the teens faced each other but Sasuke had taken Hinata's hand in his. Even from his distant vantage point Obito could tell the grip was sturdy and pleading. "As I said, our darling princess is hopelessly devoted to Sasuke, but he is far more invested in her in return than I would've hoped. Although the girl cannot change his mind completely, her opinions carry a great amount of weight with Sasuke. He cares about her, anyone can see it." The man nodded his covered face toward the pair on the horizon. "Sasuke, no matter how stoic and controlled he pretends to be, is ruled heavily by his emotions. The slightest suggestion has the possibility to sway him in an entirely new direction. At first I feared that Hinata's role in his life would be a hindrance, but now I think it can be used to our advantage.

"In order to enact Madara's plan fully, we require all the tailed beasts, correct?" Both Zetsu made affirmative sounds in response. "Right now, I've given Sasuke the tools to take Konoha down from the inside. He requires us to see that plan to fruition, using you as a middleman to transfer intel from Hinata to us once she's inside, but I don't know if this debt is enough to convince him he owes us in return, or at least one as large as I'm requesting. Should I ask for a favor, that being the retrieval of the tailed beasts, he may refuse and find his own way to enact his plans. But, if our precious Hyuuga princess were to die…"

" _HE'D HAVE HIS OWN REASONS FOR PURSUING THE EYE OF THE MOON PLAN,_ " the black portion of the Venus fly-trap creature concluded. Obito nodded gravely. " _YOU BELIEVE THE GIRL MEANS THAT MUCH TO HIM? THE BOY ALREADY LOST HIS ENTIRE FAMILY AND JUST LOST HIS BROTHER, AS WELL. WHY NOT TELL HIM OF THE PLAN NOW? SURELY HE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH._ "

"What you say is true: he has suffered quite a few losses already. But Sasuke is an avenger, not a mourner. So far he's only sought ways to avenge the death of his loved ones, not ways to bring them back. He's lived without his family for a long time, but his connection with Hinata is different. I can't be sure about his relationship with Itachi, but I believe wholly he'd grab at an opportunity to be with Hinata again, should she perish. For all I know, Sasuke may agree to assist us without the added incentive and we may not need to dispose of the girl at all. But, he is greatest when he is most volatile. Itachi was right: hatred makes people strong. Taking Hinata away from him could prove instrumental in enacting our scheme."

" _AND WHAT OF PAIN? HOW WILL HIS OBJECTIVES INTERFERE WITH OUR OWN?"_

"Let Pain do as he wishes. Our visions for this world differ, but our objectives are the same." The man finally pulled his gaze from the couple, letting it drift toward the glowing moon dangling low in the sky. Clear of the rain clouds from earlier, the moon was free to bathe the night in its iridescent glow, casting a white glimmer across the landscape. Obito had dreams about that moon, about what it would mean for him and so many others. "If we succeed, death will be inconsequential. Any casualty from our pursuits who is survived by a loved one will live on in another world, a better one than this, once we're through." The masked man's eyes clouded with visions of his own, perfect world, the one he knew awaited him at the end of the long, bloody road he had followed. All the bloodshed, all the pain, all the turmoil… it meant a dream where _she_ was alive again, and it would be worth every sacrifice along the way.

* * *

Even curled up in Sasuke's strong, heated embrace, Hinata didn't sleep well that night. She had too much on her mind, too many variables and unknowns that haunted her whenever she closed her eyelids. What story would she tell her family and friends? How much of the truth would she tell the Hokage? What story would she tell Sasuke's informant? How would she keep the truth of her betrayal from Sasuke and the others? How would she keep all her stories straight? The girl tried over and over again to remind herself that she was a shinobi of the Leaf Village: she was trained specifically for espionage and secrecy. Even still, the burden of her current undertaking began to crush her. Hinata had never before kept so many secrets at once or participated in such an elaborately intricate yet admittedly underdeveloped scheme, especially one upon which so much was at stake. She twitched involuntarily beneath Sasuke's grip, wondering how Itachi did it. Wondering if the elder Uchiha brother lay in his bed awake at night entertaining the same thoughts that rushed in and around her head.

Hinata's restlessness jostled Sasuke awake in the small space, pulling him from his admittedly shallow sleep. Their roles had reversed from the evening before, Hinata tucked tightly into Sasuke's chest with her forehead resting in the crook of his neck. The raven-haired boy brushed his fingers across her cheekbone, pushing hair back and away from her face with one hand and cradling her shoulder with the other. His fingers idly grazed her skin and tangled with her hair.

"Can't sleep?" The girl shook her head, burying deeper into his collarbone. She held her forearms to her upper body, sandwiching them between herself and his chest. "Are you still afraid?"

Again Hinata shook her head. Sasuke's fingers continued to lazily brush against her exposed cheek and shoulder, his touch so delicate it almost tickled. "I mean, I am still afraid, but that's not it…" Her voice was rougher than normal, scratched by nerves and exhaustion. It rumbled against his skin and Hinata felt the vibrations of it against her forehead, the waves rippling across the plane of Sasuke's chest. There was so much she still wanted to tell him but couldn't, no matter how many secrets he offered in return. Instead, she settled on the safest truth she could find among her mental catalogue of worries and quickly forming lies. "I'm leaving."

The statement was so simple it felt silly to let such a tiny detail keep her awake. Still, the effect of those two little words was strong enough to give Sasuke pause in his tender caresses. It scared them both to realize how shaken they each were at the mere prospect of being separated, and frightened them even further to acknowledge exactly how much the idea scared them to begin with. Recognizing their reliance on one another had thus far been an uncomfortable experience for both teens, full of long, lingering weeks and sudden, momentary plunges. There was no rhyme or reason, no pattern to the moments that led to their current predicament. Each lingering touch, each confession, no matter how grand or small, was nonetheless a significant piece of the puzzle in the pair's awkward but undeniable relationship. Hinata still couldn't be sure her feelings were safe or smart, but she was in too deep to abandon ship now. If Sasuke was a fire, she was standing in the middle while the flames burned on every side of her. She knew it might explode at any moment, but she kept trying to contain it anyway, praying it might become more manageable.

Sasuke nodded after a quiet moment, resuming his gentle stroking. His chin moved against the crown of her head as his head shook forward and back. "Yes, you are." His voice dropped even lower. "But you don't have to. You could still stay. Here. With me. We could find another way."

Hinata shook her head more vehemently then. She knew if he kept talking he might change her mind. Part of her wanted nothing more than to stay with Sasuke and the others and avoid Konoha at all costs. A few honeyed words from the boy holding her were all would take to crush her resolve. But, Hinata knew, she'd have to face her demons sometime, and if she wanted to protect Sasuke from himself she'd need to do it sooner rather than later. "No, I should go. It will be easier that way… cleaner."

"Gathering the intel we'll need to perform the task will be difficult, especially considering our targets. They're three of the most highly protected faces in the village. You're sure you can handle it?" The Hyuuga girl nodded in the affirmative this time, not allowing herself any hesitation in response time. Sasuke nodded once, the motion resolute. "Of course you can." Hinata understood then he wasn't asking because he doubted her; he was asking to gauge her dedication to the cause… her dedication to _him_. He believed in her whole-heartedly; his actions and his declarations confirming that he'd believed in her abilities for quite a while. But no matter how many times she chose to stay, he still doubted how much she cared for him. Considering the circumstances that had cultivated his demeanor, Hinata supposed she couldn't blame his skeptical attitude. Finding out the one thing you believed to be absolutely true and coursed your entire life around only to discover it was all a lie had a natural way of making one question, well, everything.

"Sasuke, I –" Her voice cut abruptly as she searched for words that weren't a lie. _This is the moment,_ she thought. _This is the moment when I become more than one person._ There were so many things she wanted to say, things she could've said if she had a mind to. But Hinata was set and determined to see her own plan through. And, in order to so do, secrets had to be kept. "I'm with you," were the words she settled on.

"For now. But you're leaving."

She shook her head, allowing a sad kind of smile to tug at her lips. The girl placed a chaste kiss against Sasuke's shoulder and released her arms, letting them snake around his back and pull him closer. "No, I'm _with_ you. I'm on your side. Even when I'm away, I won't leave you. Not really." Hinata felt the boy hesitate, his hands growing tentative against her skin before he relaxed into her embrace. She nuzzled into his neck, placing another kiss there. The girl took a deep breath, then, trying as she might to fall asleep with the few hours remaining in the night.

After a few moments her breath steadied, finding a steady rhythm. Though she was far from rest, her calmed demeanor must've fooled her companion as Sasuke ducked his head, burying it in her hair and whispering words that caused Hinata to question her conscious state. Maybe she had fallen asleep after all, and found her way into her first sweet dream in months.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, y'all! So I hope this chapter was satisfying. I've been reading "Fate Doesn't Make Mistakes" by Jortalus and it inspired me to really get inside Sasuke and Hinata's heads a little bit further regarding everything that's going on between them. If you haven't read "Fate" yet, go read it. It's got like, over 1,000 comments and hundreds of follows, but it's _so_ good. I thought I'd read it, but I must've mistaken it for a different fic (although I don't know how I could've done that... Maybe I just saw the name so often during searches for SasuHina fics I convinced myself I'd actually read it...? Idk.) Anyway! It's incredible and if you like detailed stories with serious plot, slow burns, and well-developed characters, this is the story for you. So go. Now.

Anyway, this chapter is almost entirely new material. As you guys know, I like to try and write kind of far in advance so I always have something to post for you, but the only scene I had originally written in this chapter was the conversation between Zetsu and Obito. Everything else got added in over the last few days, pushing the initial other scenes into the next chapter and even a little bit beyond. I'm struggling a little bit to incorporate the canon because I'm not even sure Kishi fully understands the paths all of his characters took or the motivations behind all their actions. Obito in particular seems to make decisions totally at random, wanting to create a world of peace but not really caring how many casualties he creates along the way, which seems kind of counterproductive to me. Not to mention his teaming up with a guy who wants to collect the tailed beasts for the complete opposite purpose... It's like Kishi just made all these bad guys just because and tossed them in there like, "Just give them all tragic backstories that Naruto can relate to and no one will really question the logistics." So even the scene with Obito and Zetsu had to be edited so I could justify the canon story to myself. (lol) Like I said, though, I hope you enjoyed it and it didn't feel too out of place since it was all thought-out but most of the actually writing was more of a last-minute addition.

As always, thank you all for the outpouring of love and support. It genuinely astounds me every time I see what you guys have to say - y'all are too good to me. The last chapter got a few really notable comments that seriously just made my day. I probably say this too much and you're probably tired of reading it, but I'm going to say it anyway: I honestly cannot thank you guys enough for your support.

Whether you celebrate Easter or not, I hope everyone enjoys their holiday weekend. Can't wait to hear from you guys and I'll be back in two more weeks. TTFN!

\- Kinsey


	14. Homecoming

**Chapter 39: Homecoming  
** _"Sometimes you climb out of bed in the morning and you think, I'm not going to make it, but you laugh inside — remembering all the times you've felt that way." – Charles Bukowski_

* * *

The morning came too soon. Hinata had eventually fallen into a restless sleep but it felt like only minutes passed before she was awaking to her world of constant darkness. She stretched, taking a deep breath and lengthening her body as much as the tight space would allow. Her lower back arched the slightest bit, pressing her hips and abdomen against Sasuke's torso. He shifted away from the sudden pressure. "You're awake." His voice was terse.

Hinata remained quiet, part of her hoping she could still pretend them both away from reality. She saw nothing but blackness but her body told her the sun was well on it's way towards the crest of the sky outside, which meant the time for goodbyes was at hand. Sasuke had opted to sleep without his billowy shirt and Hinata's hands searched for purchase, coming up over his shoulder blades. The crooks of her elbows locked under his arms and up over his shoulders, tugging him as tightly against her body as she could manage.

A very strong and very vocal piece of her didn't want to leave. It was those lonely pieces calling out again. The navy-haired girl knew if she said what was going through her head, if she admitted she didn't want to return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sasuke would tell her not to go and then she would have no choice but to stay with him. The thread that kept them both tied together, kept them both from dissolving their current scheme was fine: it could be easily snipped. An entire world awaited her, but in that moment Hinata just wanted the darkness to swallow them both up instead, taking them somewhere they could hold each other and drift infinitely through oblivion. Unfortunately, the more rational part of her brain knew that was impossible and, she reminded herself, less productive for everyone. Hinata had a job to do; she had secrets to keep, stories to tell, lives to save.

Both teens held very still, each cradling the other with nervous limbs, each afraid to break the moment even though they knew what was coming. It was Sasuke's stoic voice that interrupted the silence, rippling through her hair and spreading across her skin. "It's time." Hinata nodded reluctantly and slowly but surely disentangled herself from his embrace. If she didn't do it right away, she might never leave.

The pair stumbled from their enclosed sleeping space, each dressing for the day. Every motion was controlled; slow enough to allow them to linger but steady enough to keep them moving. Once the pair was outfitted and Hinata had reviewed her pack twice, assuring herself again and again that all her possessions were packed and ready, they both knew what came next. Though they hadn't spoken through the routine, the silence suddenly felt heavier, more ominous than before, the weight of all their unknowns dangling in the air. Between her doubts and her exhaustion, Hinata felt as if every motion took a strenuous amount of effort.

The Hyuuga girl shifted from foot to foot even after all her things were tucked away, afraid to stop moving entirely. "Ready?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding too far away in the small room. _Ready? Ready for what?_ Hinata wondered. _Ready to leave? Ready to return to a life I left behind? Ready to…_

Sudden and immediate terror, the likes of which she'd never known, gripped the ex-heiress. She'd participated in plenty of dangerous missions, missions where death was a very real possibility. During her darkest moments she'd even found herself thinking that death would be easier than life, in a way. She couldn't disappoint anyone if she was dead. The girl thought back to her fight with Neji during the Chunin exams, the way she'd continued to stand back up and face him even after she saw the murderous intent behind his gaze. Had the jounin present not interfered, Neji final blow would've no doubt been a fatal hit to her heart. Hinata was no fool, even in the heat of battle. She knew what her cousin's intentions were, and in the moment she hadn't cared so long as she kept getting up.

Now, however, the girl had grown to appreciate life. Though she was very well aware of her own mortality, she didn't want to die, not anymore. Not yet, anyway. But, if her plan didn't go as she hoped, Hinata very well might meet whatever gods awaited her in the afterlife. The depressing possibility loomed heavy on her shoulders.

Without replying, the girl swallowed her terror and took her first step towards the door. Her fear tasted like bile and left an acidic sting that stretched from her tongue to her chest. Her head swam with anxiety and fright, but she took another step, and another, until her hand was on the door and she was out in the hallway. Sasuke wasn't far behind, stepping up next to her and placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her through the labyrinth of corridors. Though the guidance was unnecessary, Hinata was glad for the touch. It reminded her of the beginnings of their strained and tentative relationship, days in the Kusagakure hideout where he'd become her solace in the dark, her comforter against Kabuto's cruel curiosity. The girl wondered how something that seemed so implausible at one point in her life now seemed like a simpler time; how a person she'd never considered living with suddenly felt like the one she didn't want to live without. She was struck by how much had changed since she'd first fallen on Orochimaru's doorstep. How much she had changed. Another weight of uncertainty tugged at Hinata's chest as she thought and tried not to think about how significantly her life was about to change again.

Hinata wasn't sure what she expected the goodbyes to look like, but she certainly didn't expect all of Taka to be gathered around on the front stoop of the temple. Still, when she and Sasuke stepped out of the dark and into the late morning sun that's exactly what she got. She sensed them all before she saw them but sent a vibration through the ground to get a better view: Suigetsu was perched on a nearby rock sipping from his ever-present cup; Juugo stood leaned against one of few pillars still standing and holding up the structure, a small bird on his hand; Karin lounged directly on the wide steps, her arms out behind her to support her reclining weight. To Hinata's gratification, Madara and Zetsu were absent from the departure scene.

The fiery redhead spoke first, her observation proceeded by a non-too-subtle snort. "Well, at least you look the part," she chided critically. "You look like you haven't slept in a week, Princess. They'll definitely believe you were our prisoner." Hinata self-consciously brushed her fingers through her hair. When was the last time she'd seen herself in a mirror? That day in the village when she'd ditched her old attire for new gear? How much time had slipped away since then? Weeks? Months? Lifetimes? Sasuke's fingers pressed against her back, calming her. _You are beautiful, Hinata. Please don't ever doubt that._ That's what Sasuke had said to her; that's what she would believe.

Despite her judgmental analysis, Hinata felt Karin rise to her feet. "You're a freak, Princess, you know that? I mean, I thought you were before but now I'm sure. You've gotta be to agree to this scheme."

"You were the one who said it was a good idea, Karin," Suigetsu spoke up.

Hinata felt the immediate irritation rise from the redheaded girl, could almost envision her clenched fists. "I do think it's a good idea, you grotesque piece of shit. Doesn't mean she's not crazy for agreeing to it. It's fucking dangerous. Still…" Karin's tone shifted the smallest bit, her hardened outer demeanor slipping every so slightly. "The Leaf is strong." Was there concern in her voice? Hinata thought she might've imagined it. "Don't fuck it up, got it?" Well, that was as close to a "Good luck," as Hinata could expect from her fellow female companion.

"Our little mouse won't fuck it up, will ya?" Suigetsu's sleazy voice rang with certainty. "Sasuke wouldn't let her go if she couldn't succeed. Plus, she's the most inconspicuous chick I've ever seen. She'll go unnoticed no problem. All those geezers will be dead before anyone knows what hit'em and the rest of the village will be none the wiser."

Though there was a cutting edge and definitely an unintended insult buried in there, Hinata was flattered by the shark boy's confident assessment. Still, a strained pause followed, no one willing to voice the follow-up question on everyone's mind: _And then what?_

"Hinata-san," Juugo's sturdy, rumbling voice spoke up from her right. She tilted her head his direction. Of anyone else she'd journeyed with over the previous weeks, he was the closest thing to a friend she had. "Come back to us safely."

Until that moment Hinata was afraid to see her surroundings, worried that actually seeing Sasuke and the others would thaw the last traces of her resolve. Unable to contain herself any longer, however, Hinata activated her Byakugan, getting a good look at the motley collection of outcasts and criminals who had, for better or worse, become her team. She was as much a part of Taka as any of them, and now she had been singled out to play a vital role in their next assignment.

Hinata looked at Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin in turn, sizing each of them up and devouring their images as much as she could before letting her gaze turn to the raven-haired boy. His hand still pressed to her lower back. Despite their differences, each member of Taka had one very important thing in common: they all saw something great in Sasuke. To them he represented some of the most important things life had to offer: salvation, power, hope. And reasons aside, he'd saved each of them the same way he'd saved her. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were each willing to follow where he led, even if it meant down a dark and bloody path. But Hinata would keep them all from that fate. She'd save Sasuke, and in doing so she'd protect them all.

Finding no words sufficient enough to describe what she felt, Hinata nodded once, acknowledging her makeshift team with a single motion. She couldn't promise them any of the things they wanted to hear from her: that she would succeed; that she would stay safe; that she would follow through. She bit the inside of her lip, holding back tears as she released her dojutsu, and took a step forward and away from Sasuke's touch. Hinata hurried down the stairs of the crumbling sanctuary, anxious to leave Taka behind before the doubts overwhelmed her. She didn't make it very far before Sasuke leapt after her, landing just behind her right shoulder.

Hinata felt his hand on her then, warm and sturdy and apologetic and pleading and all the things she needed and wanted in a touch. The girl knew the rest of Taka hadn't moved, yet whatever else existed in the world seemed to fall away under his touch. Suddenly, they were the only two in all of existence. She couldn't bring herself to turn back around, but she wasn't ready for the moment to be over just yet. Instead, Hinata brought her own hand across her body and placed it on top of his. In a way, the couple had already said their farewells. Hinata knew that regardless of the success or failure of her mission, she may very well never see Sasuke again. The thought alone was enough to double the pull of gravity around her. The air suddenly felt ten times heavier, threatening to drop the girl to her knees with each passing breath.

Gravity didn't bring her down, though. She fought it, hard. She squared her shoulders, took a steadying breath, locked her knees against its crushing weight. Hinata squeezed Sasuke's hand once, pulling all the strength and determination she could out of his secure touch. She'd need every last ounce he could spare.

Then, against all odds, the moment was over.

Hinata released Sasuke's hand and, without daring to look back, leapt beyond the barrier of the tree line and disappeared into the world that awaited.

* * *

The effect of Hinata's absence was immediate and consuming. Sasuke felt a piece of himself disappear with her as she leapt deep into the forest and further and further away from him. Itachi was gone. Hinata was gone. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder who might be next. Maybe, as he feared, he would lose himself.

"What do we do now, Sasuke?" Karin asked.

Without even knowing it, the Uchiha boy echoed Hinata's response from several days before. "We wait."

Sasuke stood looking at the tree line even long after the rest of his team had retreated back into the lair, letting his thoughts consume him as he replayed the events of the previous days. It was amazing how much could change in seventy-two hours. Amazing how everything one thought to be true could crumble away like an avalanche to reveal the unfathomable possibilities and destruction that lie beneath.

Sasuke always thought he'd already experienced the worst possible pain imaginable. He truly believed nothing could be more horrendously atrocious than his brother's betrayal and the assassination of their entire clan. The pain he'd experienced on that night and every nightmare-filled evening that followed were open wounds in his heart and in his soul. For sixteen years he'd believed nothing could eclipse that pain.

But he was wrong.

Undeniably and excruciatingly wrong.

There was a worse pain, and he knew it now.

Sasuke touched his fingers to his forehead, the phantom trace of his brother's poke lingering even days later.

 _Sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time._

The Uchiha survivor felt the weight of Itachi's death anew.

 _Itachi is dead._

 _And it's my fault._

Sasuke's breathing came in quick, insufficient gulps.

 _It's my fault._

The layers of the earth were peeling away. He was being swallowed up.

 _It's my fault._

The wounds in his soul ripped open with his brother's death and the subsequent reality check, and now with Hinata gone the world felt imposingly crushing. Or maybe it felt too big, as if a black hole had opened and there was nothing left but endless void. The air felt heavier, the sky looked darker. Sasuke was spinning, spinning, spinning…

The world was whirring, glowing, redder and redder with every second. There was a growing pressure in Sasuke's head, building faster than he could track behind his eyes until it peaked in a sharp, agonizing burn. The boy slammed his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his hands to the sockets, grunting against the sudden jolt of agony.

Then, as quickly as it had come, the pain vanished.

When Sasuke finally pulled his hands away, he was still seeing red, but in an entirely new light. His palms were coated in blood and his chakra system pulsed beneath it. The boy touched his fingers to his cheek, pulling away more blood. It ran from his eyes and down his face like tears. The world around him felt different, sharper than a moment before, every flaw and perfection laid out in perfect detail under his scrutinizing gaze.

Sasuke didn't need a mirror to know what he had awakened. He felt the power of his new sight as the red blades rotated in mesmerizing circles. "I finally have the same eyes as you, brother," he whispered, running the back of his hand across his cheek but only serving to smear more blood. "I paid the price. I understand now. You awakened this in me. Your sacrifice will not go in vain. We will have our revenge."

* * *

Not long after she started on her journey away from the Akatsuki hideout, away from Sasuke and Madara and the madness of the last few weeks of her life, Hinata sensed a familiar presence. She stopped dead in her tracks, her Byakugan instantly coming to life.

"Why are you following me?"

"You have your mission; we have ours, Hinata-chan," the white half of Zetsu commented in his eerily childish voice as the plant creature materialized in the middle of her path.

"And what is your mission, exactly?"

"We just have a few… alterations to make. If you would be so kind as to come here for a moment."

Hinata refused to take even one step closer. "I've been altered against my will enough for this lifetime," she said, trying to dismiss them to no avail.

"Yes, well, unfortunately these are direct orders. We understand Kabuto's alterations were not all to your liking, but they were also frivolous. Ours are a bit more intentional. And necessary."

"Intentional how?"

" _WE MUST BURY YOUR TRUE MEMORIES BENEATH FALSE ONES_ ," Black Zetsu responded.

Hinata bit the inside of her lip. "Madara-sama doesn't trust me to lie."

"Well, there is a hint of that," White Zetsu admitted. "But more than that, we're worried about Konoha."

" _KONOHAGAKURE POSESSES SOME OF THE MOST ELITE INTERROGATIVE SHINOBI IN THE WORLD. REGARDLESS OF THE STORY YOU WEAVE, THEY'RE BOUND TO INSPECT YOUR MEMORY TO VERIFY THAT WHAT YOU TELL THEM MATCHES YOUR RECOLLECTIONS."_

"You… you intend to alter my memories?"

" _OUR MISSION IS TO IMPLANT MEMORIES AT THE FOREFRONT OF YOUR THOUGHTS THAT MATCH THE STORY YOU ARE TO TELL. THE TRUE MEMORIES WILL REMAIN, BUT THEY WILL BE HIDDEN TO ANYONE BESIDES YOU. THE FALSE MEMORIES WILL ACT AS A FAÇADE, IF YOU WILL, SO KONOHA WILL HAVE NO REASON TO DOUBT YOU."_

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan," the white half assured her. "We won't take Sasuke-kun from you. Besides, you have to keep your real memories. Otherwise you'll forget the real reason you're returning to Konoha."

The girl remained hesitant. She didn't like the idea of this creature messing with her mind but knew there was nothing to be done. If she wished to fulfill her self-assigned mission, Madara had to believe she was nothing more than his puppet, willing to do his bidding under what she knew to be the false pretense that he was helping save Sasuke, too. She took a step forward, approaching Zetsu.

" _KNEEL._ " Black Zetsu placed his hand on Hinata's forehead, his hand less like skin and more like cold rubber. The sudden contact shocked the girl the slightest bit and sudden panic overtook her. If the creature decided to probe her mind instead of simply putting new memories there, it could discover her hidden agenda. It had been a long while since her academy training regarding genjutsu and anti-interrogation or thought-masking techniques, but the girl quietly placed her traitorous plans in a quiet corner of her brain and built a mental wall around it, silently praying it would keep the creature out if he tried to pry.

To Hinata's relief, the creature did no such thing, leaving all of her thoughts and feelings alone. To her great dismay, the memories he gave her were many and none of them were pleasant.

Warmth spread across Hinata's eyes and forehead and reached around to the back of her skull. Scene after scene flashed before her eyes, as if she was watching her life in an alternate reality: she saw herself in chains; saw herself sleeping on cold, dark floors; she felt hunger in her stomach as she watched herself go for days without proper nutrition; she watched herself fall to the ground again and again and winced as Sasuke shocked her sporadically; she saw herself tied to machines and probed incessantly; her heart raced as she watched herself be dragged through miles of different terrains, first shackled to Sasuke then finally carried by Juugo; tears stung her eyes as she listened to Sasuke say, "I'm done with you – you're of no use to me now. I don't care where you go, just get away from me."

When it was all over, Hinata collapsed backwards onto the ground, her chest heaving as she tried to grapple with receiving nine months' worth of memories all at once.

" _THAT SHOULD BE ADEQUATE FODDER FOR IBIKI AND HIS MINIONS_." Black Zetsu sounded pleased with his work.

"We'll be checking in on you, Hinata-chan," White Zetsu informed her. The girl felt the ground before her quiver as the creature began to disappear into the earth. In a single breath the chakra was gone completely and Hinata was left alone on the path once more.

The new memories masked and buried and mingled with the old ones, creating a confusing conglomeration of images and feelings: fear took over where there used to be comfort; a desire to flee replaced a desire to stay; a feeling of bondage replaced the feeling of freedom; she felt cynicism where there should be trust. Hinata held her head in her hands, trying to sort what she knew to be fake from of what she knew to be real. At first the process was difficult. She shied away from the new memories – they frightened and crushed her. And even though Hinata knew they weren't real, they sure felt real. The aches in her body and in her head made them as real to her as anything else she'd experienced.

When she finally allowed herself to look closer, though, she noticed that there was something different about the implanted memories. They were foggier, somehow, as if they lived in a fine layer of mist. To an untrained eye, it might appear as if the person possessing the memories saw them through tear-filled eyes, but Hinata knew better. When she dug deep enough to find her true recollections, they looked crisp, as if they'd been dragged along a wet stone until sharp. Zetsu hadn't lied, though: the real memories were buried. She had to enter a near-meditative state just to scratch the surface.

Hinata wasn't sure how long she sat there attempting to separate fact from fiction, but in the end she felt like she'd relived the last nine months of her life twice over. Her head ached and her eyes stung they way they had in those first weeks following her surgery, before she could control the chakra ripping open the pathways around her eyes. Whatever Zetsu had done to her had taken a toll. If she didn't look ragged before, she was sure to look ragged now. Just one more thing to put her over the edge and help her play the part of newly-released prisoner.

* * *

Closer than the girl would've ever guessed, the Akatsuki member known as Zetsu lurked in the shadows, observing her and masking his own chakra.

" _SHE'S HIDING SOMETHING FROM US."_

"Should we tell Obito-kun?"

" _LET'S NOT BE HASTY – THE HYUUGA PRINCESS IS A SMART GIRL. WE SHOULD TRY TO DEIGN FOR OURSELVES WHAT IT IS FIRST AND GO FROM THERE. IF MADARA HAS HIS WAY, SHE WON'T LAST LONG, ANYWAY, AND WHATEVER IT IS WILL DIE WITH HER."_

"Shame," White Zetsu mused. "I quiet like Hinata-chan."

Black Zetsu sighed at his counterpart. " _AS DO I… SHE REMINDS ME OF MOTHER. STILL, SHE IS EXPENDABLE. FOR NOW, WE MUST RETURN. WE HAVE FUTHER INSTRUCTIONS TO RECEIVE._ "

The creature sunk back into the ground, disappearing into the forest floor.

* * *

Hinata made good time on her own, traveling quickly west, always headed inland, further and further away from the coast. At the speed she ran the village was no more than a day's journey. When the sun set in the evening, the girl didn't stop. Any hesitation might result in turning back, and the Hyuuga princess knew herself well enough not to risk it. She tired, but she pressed on.

The second day of her journey arrived crisp and clear, the early winter sun bright and unhindered in the sky. She'd encountered no resistance on her journey, using her second sight to stay clear of any suspicious chakra signatures and continuing to sprint as quickly as she dared.

As she approached Konoha, however, the girl's run slowed significantly. She activated her Byakugan and saw that the sun was nearing its peak in the sky. She had to be close: the forests around her were becoming more and more familiar; the pathway was well trod, the dirt packed tightly under her feet. She knew that the foliage would soon give way and the wall that surrounded her city would appear in the distance, its gates open wide to let shinobi out for their missions and welcome others back home.

 _Home_ _._

The word felt foreign to her now. She hadn't claimed a place as her home in a long time, even before leaving Konoha. She wasn't even sure what exactly home meant anymore. Was it a place? Was it a feeling? A knowing? A person?

Her walk slowed even further. The dirt she trod was freshly stomped, as if a squad had returned from a mission recently. Hinata expanded her sight: Konoha was within reach, only thirteen kilometers out. Her stomach turned somersaults as she remembered what it felt like returning from her own missions with Team 8. No matter their success level, Hinata could never fully celebrate with her teammates. Despite their encouragement and praise on a job well done, walking through those city gates meant she'd have to walk through another set shortly after. She'd have to walk into a compound where she was never praised, no matter how hard she tried. Despite the attention of Ko and others, it was as if her own family feared connection, as if getting too close to her or showing her too much affection might land them outside Hiashi's favor as well. Like her weakness was contagious. The place she'd always called home was no home - it was a prison.

Hinata was close enough now to feel the distant tremble that signified a bustling city life. Unlike the first time she'd gone into a town after discovering her new senses, the noise no longer overwhelmed her. She could make sense of the different sounds and feelings. Still, the knot rising in her throat made her miss the one who'd stood by her then. Hinata craved his presence, craved the strength his presence lent her.

 _Sasuke_ _._

Hinata stopped in her tracks and let herself think the name for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours. After sorting out the real memories from the fake ones, she'd forced the Uchiha boy from her thoughts, knowing if she dwelled on him too long she might lose her nerve. She wanted him by her side, wanted his reassuring hand resting on the small of her back letting her know it was all going to be okay. She wanted him there to remind her how strong she'd become – how strong she'd always been.

But he wasn't there. Hinata was alone again, faced with a secret, solitary mission only she was capable of achieving. She thought of Sasuke again, picturing him the way she liked him most: when he looked at her after just waking up, as if they were the only two people in the world. As if he couldn't quite decide if she was real or not and thought she might vanish into thin air at any moment.

Hinata pushed her Byakugan forward, peering into the bustling hub that was the Hidden Leaf Village. The city was alive and humming, the activity in complete contrast to her most recent stays. Though the weather had been creeping steadily towards winter for some weeks now, Hinata had lost track of time long before, especially underground. She ate when she was hungry and trained until she was tired and slept until she was rested. Though she had a rough idea of how long she'd been on the road with Sasuke and the others, days and nights meant little to her long before that. She idly wondered what month it was as she watched villagers pull their jackets and shrugs tighter around their shoulders. The streets, the faces, the scents and sounds that carried to her on the wind - they were all familiar, but time and distance had changed things... changed her.

She saw the village through new eyes, so to speak, and viewed it with an enlightened mind. The shinobi world was a brutal one with enemies everywhere - this she had always known - and though it hadn't felt like home for a long time, Hinata had always considered Konoha as safe a place as any. Both she and the city itself had suffered from external threats in her lifetime, certainly, and as a shinobi village it was naive to think they wouldn't experience those. But, one way or another, the Hidden Leaf had always fended off the enemy in the end. Never once did she consider that those who posed the most dangerous threats to the village were the very ones sworn to protect it.

Hinata's all-seeing eyes surveyed the people occupying Konoha's crowded streets. Her stomach churned to know how completely unaware they were to the hidden sins of their leaders. Each of them passed through life none-the-wiser, buying bread and laughing with friends and tucking their children in at night. They'd done the same in the past, taking their safety for granted while their leaders sought to root out whatever threatened their positions. Hinata wondered which was the greater power-play, the greater act of pride: the Uchiha's revolt against their snubbed authority or the elders' massacre in response to the revolt? She'd never bothered with politics before, but suddenly the girl's mind was fraught with politically and philosophically ambiguous questions: _How does one earn the right to lead? Who deserves political power? How is anyone deemed worthy enough to decide who deserves political power? Who is the ultimate authority? What is the responsibility of the people when the ultimate authority acts unjustly? Could anyone ever be wholly wrong or wholly right?_

As her eyes passed up and down the swarming streets, Hinata caught sight of the Hokage monument in the distance. The stony-eyed gazes of their past leaders spread out over the village, five, massive beacons of hope watching over the people below. What other atrocities had the hokages of the past partaken in? What other dark secrets did history have to hide? What did it really mean to be Hokage? Hinata shivered at the raw, exposed truth that lurked under the city's prosperous surface.

Her own gaze locked onto the face of Sarutobi Hiruzen, his stone image much younger than Hinata remembered him from her childhood and scarred from left side hairline to right cheekbone. Though the man's visage was unblemished in life, his rocky incarnation displayed the mark of attack, the crack having formed during Orochimaru and Sunagakure's joint ambush on Konoha more than three years prior. They'd used the Chunin exams as a way to infiltrate the village, causing extensive damage to the village's infrastructure and morale in one, foul swoop. The Third Hokage died that day, taking his secrets and his shattered promises with him.

Hinata couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering to Naruto, recalling his shining face and whiskered smile and the proclamation he so often made. For the first time since the Hyuuga girl first heard him make his lofty declaration she doubted his ability to achieve the goal, not because she questioned his strength, but because she questioned his ability to make tough decisions. Naruto didn't deal well with ambiguity, but the world was far from black and white. Hinata now understood the corruption that could move leaders to massacre their people and wondered how someone of Naruto's virtuous morality would've coped with such a dark and devastating order. _Or maybe,_ she though, _if men like Naruto were in power there would be no need for the decision in the first place._

Thoughts of political strife and moral dilemmas aside, the girl knew she'd stood still for far too long. It was time to move, time to take the next step in her mission. For a brief moment, Hinata considered sneaking into the village. She'd escaped it easily enough - she knew there were ways to slip in as well. Sneaking in would help her avoid the trouble of dealing with passerbys and allow her to head straight for the Hokage's office. On the other hand, it would cause more trouble than it was worth if she was caught. The best option, she reckoned, was to simply walk into town and tell them what she was there for. Telling the truth would get her further than trying to be tricky, at least this time.

Hinata performed a quick henge to hide her identity. While she was going to speak the truth, she didn't want to be recognized, at least not yet. Her long, navy locks transformed into shoulder-length waves, her curves straightened out the slightest bit, and her opalescent eyes turned a watery shade of gray. She'd seen the girl staying at the inn where Sasuke recovered after his fight with Deidara and figured both her face and appearance were unassuming enough. Her clothes she didn't bother changing - no one here would recognize the outfit.

With the transformation complete, Hinata deactivated her dojutsu and steeled herself for what was about to come.

She walked forward along the path, using her chakra to see, and without any fanfare of welcome or excitement at all, she stepped across the threshold into the city. Hinata wasn't sure what exactly she expected, but the moment was severely anti-climactic.

"Hey there!" shouted a vaguely familiar voice to her left. She turned toward the sound and approached the small table where the two men stationed there greeted her. She shot a chakra pulse in their direction, recognizing Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Welcome to Konoha, traveller!" stated the voice to her left - Kotetsu.

"State your name and business, please," the other ordered, not unkindly. Izumo always had been the more serious of the two.

Hinata took a deep breath, her heart beating a little quicker in her chest. The village guards were friendly enough, but she hadn't been prepared to give a name. Though her appearance was a facade, the Hyuuga girl had given up false names. She wasn't interested in creating a temporary identity - she was interested in speaking with the Hokage. Now. So she said the words she knew no ninja in the Leaf Village could resist.

"I have information regarding Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

The Fifth Hokage was in no mood to see anyone that day. Konoha was in total upheaval. The retrieval squad returned three days prior completely empty handed and less than twenty-four hours had passed since the news of Jiraiya's death reached her. The announcement that Tsunade was the last remaining Sannin was a shock to most, but Naruto handled the news particularly unwell, blaming her for his sensei's untimely passing and ducking out in an angry, grieving huff. Somewhere her intelligence team was hard at work decoding Jiraiya's message, an interrogative team probed the Amegakure captive for information, and the Konoha forensics team was inspecting a body. Paperwork piled up in haphazard stacks on her massive desk from the entire ordeal, but not even Shizune could keep the bottle of sake from her. She hadn't touched the stuff out of sadness for a long time, and although she knew liquor would by no means ease her pain, extenuating circumstances recalled old habits. Tsunade had held it together long enough to call in her specialty leaders and assign everyone their specific tasks, but she needed her own time to mourn.

The woman peered out through the massive bay window, observing her village and downing another cup of the bitter, alcoholic liquid. Orochimaru was dead. Jiraiya was dead, and Naruto hated her because of it. If the rumors could be believed, Uchiha Itachi was dead as well, and Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata were still beyond their reach, gone once again without so much as a trace. The sake burned in her throat and she could feel it weighing heavy in her empty stomach. Tsunade had to wonder what kind of Hokage she was if she couldn't defeat her own enemies, keep her comrades alive, or capture deserters.

Just as the busty blonde went to pour herself another glass, a sturdy knock echoed through the door. "Tell 'em to go away," she ordered, her voice the slightest bit heavy on her tongue.

Shizune hurried to the door, cracking it open just enough to answer whoever stood behind it. Tsunade, her back turned to the frantic conversation, heard the urgency in the caller's voice even if she didn't comprehend a single word. She heard Shizune attempt to turn them away, but her voice came back surprised. "Are you sure?" A pause. "Tsunade-sama, I –"

"I told you to tell 'em to go away. Nows'not the time, Shizune."

"I know, Lady Tsunade, but there's a girl here for you and I really think you should speak with her."

The blonde woman spun in her chair to face her black-haired assistant. The woman's cheeks were pink from the liquor and her eyelids drooped the slightest bit. Her friend's eyes were compassionate but sturdy. "What is it, Shizune? What could possibly be so important that I have to hear it right now?"

The girl's eyes glanced nervously over her shoulder, the door still cracked but an inch. "Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade blinked, a dumbfounded sound escaping her lips. "Sasuke…" Realizing she had to get back to work much sooner than she'd hoped, the woman quickly gathered her wits, trying to make herself look more like someone who belonged at the Hokage's desk and less like a slightly-drunk woman in mourning. After a quick moment filled with lots of heavy blinking and a quick pat-down of her hair, Tsunade motioned for Shizune to let their visitors in.

Izumo entered then, followed by an unsuspecting female Tsunade had never seen before. She scanned the girl's body up and down, searching for any sign of a forehead protector or other indicator that might give the newcomer's origins away. When nothing could be found, the Hokage folded her hands together in front of her face and addressed the two. "What is it?" she said, her voice more controlled if not a bit informal.

"The girl arrived just now and claims to have intelligence regarding Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama," Izumo reported.

The blonde's eyes roved over the girl again. "Thank you, Izumo. You may return to your post." The man bowed, parting without fanfare and shutting the door behind him, leaving the three women in the room together. "Sit, please," the eldest ordered, gesturing to one of the seats positioned in front of her desk. The girl obliged but sat on the edge, as if she expected to jump up and run at any moment. "So, you have intelligence on Uchiha Sasuke, do you?" She struggled but managed to keep her slurring at bay.

The newcomer nodded once but said nothing. After a full minute of silence, the fifth Hokage sighed heavily, eyeing the stranger over the tips of her intertwined fingers. "I don't mean to be rude, but our village is undergoing several serious investigations at the moment. Showing up and claiming to have information pertaining to one of those sensitive investigations is a severe claim. Now, do you or do you not have intel on Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I do," the girl answered, but didn't elaborate.

Tsunade clenched her fists so hard her knuckles cracked as she tried to maintain control of her quickly rising frustration. "I'm afraid I don't have time for games. If that is all, Shizune, please see our guest out."

"No!" The girl's voice echoed through the room as she shot up from her seat. "It isn't a game, Lady Hokage, I assure you. It's just…" Her eyebrows scrunched together and Tsunade noted that the girl tapped her foot twice, almost like a nervous tick. Whatever it was, it calmed her, and suddenly she was engulfed in a puff of smoke.

When the misty substance subsided, the Fifth Hokage couldn't keep her jaw from falling open just the slightest bit. She heard Shizune gasp off to the her left. Before her stood not the watery-eyed girl from a moment before, but instead the figure of Hyuuga Hinata. The blonde woman had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, deciding after a moment that it truly was the missing Hyuuga princess and not a trick of her exhaustion or questionable sobriety. The girl looked frazzled and worn, but she was definitely there, and she was definitely alive.

"Lady Tsunade, I will tell you everything you want to know," she said, her opalescent eyes wide, pleading, and unmistakably Hyuuga. "But only if you promise me something in return."

The blonde woman eyed her, suddenly suspicious. She wasn't accustomed to strangers walking into her office, transforming into missing persons, and then trying to make bargains. "If you truly are Hyuuga Hinata, you're a wanted defector of this village. You're not exactly in a position to make trade agreements."

The midnight-haired girl looked sad, but her eyes never wavered from Tsunade's. "I understand that, Lady Tsunade, and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't a matter of importance. It's a… safety precaution, if you will."

"For whom?"

"Does it matter?"

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at the challenge. If the girl truly was Hyuuga Hinata then she really would have information on Sasuke. And if that was the case, then she had a point: all safety precautions possible needed to be taken when dealing with the Uchiha. Tsunade stood from behind her desk, placing her hands on the wooden top. "Tell me what it is you want in return and, if it is with my power and I deem it beneficial to this village, I will grant it to you. But I won't make any promises before I know what I'm agreeing to."

Hinata took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. "I will tell you everything you want to know," she repeated, slower this time, quieter, "but only if you can promise me that you can make me forget."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone! I know I'm a little later than I have been lately, and this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I felt like this was a good stopping point. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember how I said the chapters were getting more difficult to write? This was certainly one of them... I don't know if I'm fully satisfied with it, but it is what it is. I really can't wait to dive into Hinata being back in Konoha and see how you all feel about that. As always, I really do believe you are all the best. You leave me the most wonderful and supportive comments - you really are what keeps me going. Until next time, my loves!


	15. Truth

Chapter 40: Truth  
" _The truth is rarely pure and never simple." – Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Hinata's fingers tapped a chaotic rhythm against her inner thigh. Rough linens rubbed against her exposed legs and the metal skeleton of the bed creaked beneath her weight, squeaking out its own disjointed beat with even her tiniest movements. After dispelling her transformation and revealing herself to Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage immediately summoned an ANBU member to confiscate her pack and escort her out of the office. The elite shinobi clamped her wrists together, palms out to ensure she couldn't form any hand signs, and took her by the shoulder. He guided her down several long halls and, by her count, five flights of stairs before dropping her in the holding cell. She'd attempted to create a pulse as well as use her Byakugan, but only received a mild shock in return. "I won't work. The more you struggle, the stronger the shock," her guide warned, his voice muffled by the mask. It seemed whatever mechanism the ANBU member had bound her with also sealed her chakra and sent out an electric current if it detected any in use. Without her second sight, Hinata stumbled around, finding and following the perimeter of the room until she came upon the bed where she sat now.

For the first time since reawakening her Byakugan, Hinata felt truly blind. It was not, by any means, a particularly welcome feeling.

Though she couldn't be sure, Hinata guessed she'd been taken to some sort of long-term holding cell, or else a secure medical examination room. She tried to focus on her other senses, getting a feel for the room as best she could without her sight. It smelled sterile, like cleaning agents and clean linens. The sheets beneath her were stiff and cold to the touch, like they'd never been used. She assumed they existed more for utilitarian necessity than comfort. An incessant hum overhead sounded dreadfully reminiscent of the florescent lights that hung in every operating room the Hyuuga girl had ever visited. It wasn't much to go on, but it was certainly enough information for Hinata to know they could, should the need arise, keep her there for quite some time.

The kunoichi's senses told her that her ANBU escort was keeping watch outside. With her chakra sealed for the time being, there was no risk of her putting up a fight, which meant no need for the guard to remain in the room with her. Though the Hyuuga girl doubted the masked shinobi would've been very good company, part of her wished for some sort of interaction. Even when there weren't other people around, Hinata's ability to feel her surroundings provided her a sense of connection. Growing up, she'd often felt isolated, even in large crowds – a single, obscure unit floating around. What did a pinprick such as her matter in the grand scheme of the universe? But she did matter. Every person, every breath mattered. The world around her was alive; feeling it reminded Hinata that her own life was precious, joined to something much bigger than herself. She liked being a part of the living, breathing system called earth.

But, at least for the moment, that connect was lost to her. Sitting alone reminded her too much of the hours of wretched isolation she'd experienced during her first days at Kusagakure. Even worse, the cold, sterile surroundings reminded the Hyuuga girl of her newly-imagined months of imprisonment. Unfortunately, it appeared no one was going to come rescue Hinata from her solitude anytime soon.

In the absence of any stimulation, she was left to fidget and listen to the sound of her own breathing. She needed to ground herself in something, but the points of contact her body made with the mattress and ground felt insufficient after weeks spent detecting every particle within a mile radius. Without her second sight, the Hyuuga girl couldn't shake the feeling that she was floating in an infinite void. Nothing existed outside of her immediate surroundings.

 _Was it always like this?_ She wondered. _Maybe_. Still, it was only now that Hinata had discovered there was something _else_ , now that she'd discovered there was so much _more_ that she felt the inevitable oppression of her isolation. The feeling pierced her sharper than ever. Experiencing something when it's all you know is one thing; without anything to compare it to, you may never even realize what you're missing. Experiencing it again after finding something better, though? That was something else, entirely.

Hinata rolled her head on her shoulders and squeezed her eyes tight. Ever since Zetsu had implanted the false memories, her head hadn't felt quite right. Though the initial pain and shock of the whole experience had definitely subsided, it left a dull ache: a subtle, lingering pressure behind her eyes that wouldn't quite dissipate. She felt as if her head were too full, like her brain didn't have enough room to hold her fabricated past. As she waited for something, anything else to happen, the fabricated memories floated around in her head like some sort of sick film. Hinata tried desperately to shake the images away, but, with nothing to distract her, the effort was mostly in vain.

It could've only been minutes, but it felt like a long time passed before company arrived. Her mind could play tricks on her when left to its own devices, and the concept of time became more and more abstract the longer Hinata went without her natural sight. The door creaked so suddenly that even the sound of its quiet hinges made the Hyuuga girl jump. Though she'd grown quite observant over the last several months, her inability to see or use her chakra at all clearly diluted her perceptive abilities. The arrival of another came as a surprise, abruptly cracking her shell of isolation. Hinata's heart beat wildly in her rib cage.

"Sorry to startle you." It was Tsunade. Hinata heard the scrape of chair legs across concrete as, she presumed, the Hokage took a seat. "And for the lack of decorum. You gave me my own bit of a scare back there, showing up out of nowhere and surprising me like that." The Hyuuga girl couldn't tell if the woman's voice was meant to be teasing or stern. Either way, Hinata neither laughed nor apologized. She heard Tsunade sigh.

"You may be wondering about your holding conditions. Circumstances being what they are, I'm sorry to say that you're currently considered a traitor and therefore a threat to this village until proven otherwise. The truth behind your departure and extended absence raised many questions. Desertion, as you well know, is a criminal offense on its own. Not to mention some complicated and misaligned reports that, depending on who you ask, suggest suspicious behavior and a potential alliance with Orochimaru and other known enemies of the village. The consequences of such crimes, should the claims prove true in any manner, could be very steep for you."

Hinata tried to maintain her composure, neither confirming nor denying the woman's assumptions, but her toes curled and her mind and stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots at the hokage's words. There were many times over the months she spent with Sasuke when she'd thought the word "traitor," but it had never stung quite the way it did then. Hearing someone else say the word, hearing the leader of her village call her a threat and a criminal… it was different, suddenly. Everything she'd done – running away, staying with Sasuke, dodging Konoha's grasp, failing to disarm known enemies of Konoha – Hinata had never known such unbearable guilt. Even without the ability to look Tsunade in the eyes she felt like a small child cowering under a parent's disappointed gaze all over again.

Despite her discomfort, the Hyuuga girl maintained her composure. The claims weren't entirely true, but they weren't entirely false, either. Regardless, she needed the hokage on her side and acting guilty right off the bat was no way to win her favor. "I'll answer any questions you have for me, I just –"

"And there are quite a few, I can assure you of that," Tsunade interrupted. "But before you can answer a single one of them, you'll need to undergo a physical assessment." Hinata heard the groaning scrape of metal against concrete as the woman stood from her seat and approached the bed. She felt the looming presence of the elder woman. Tsunade gripped her wrists and Hinata listened as she fumbled with the manacle. "I trust you haven't grown foolish enough since you've been gone to attack me, have you Hinata?"

The very thought of attacking Tsunade sent a stunned and uncomfortable ripple through Hinata's conscious. "No, Hokage-sama."

"Good. We'll need to remove these so I can observe your chakra pathways in use. Don't make me fight you, got it? You will lose." The chakra-suppressing shackle fell unceremoniously to the floor with a dull thump. "Strip."

The command took Hinata off guard. "I'm sorry?"

"Strip. I have to perform a full physical - note any distinctive marks and the like. I can survey your internal structure with my chakra alone, but unfortunately I need a better look to make any other observations. Just down to your undergarments will do." Tsunade spoke with the clinical directness of any medical professional, shedding her hokage's skin and replacing it with her doctor's façade.

"I…" Hinata hesitated. The thought of stripping down to her underwear in front of the leader of the Leaf was not a pleasant one. Thinking of it immediately turned her bashful, though it was much different kind of shyness than what she'd experienced in Sasuke's presence. Still, she reminded herself, if she wanted to be taken seriously she needed to cooperate with Tsunade's demands. The girl removed her shoes first and shivered when her bare feet hit the concrete floor. She quickly removed the other articles of her clothing, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around her abdomen.

Tsunade set to quick work, her fingers operating with the efficient nimbleness one would expect of such an esteemed medical ninja. She started at the crown of Hinata's head, lifting the girl's hair from her shoulders, inspecting her from top to bottom and giving only the occasional order to, "Lift your arm," or, "Turn around." The woman lingered for a particularly long time on Hinata's forearms. The girl imagined Tsunade was carefully observing the scars there.

As the med-nin's fingers ran over her blemished skin, a regrettably real memory surfaced: shiny and polished against all the false layers of abuse and imprisonment. She watched Kabuto's knife dig out the coin-sized sections of her skin. Hinata held back a flinch as she remembered the sting of cold metal as it punctured and carved, red tributaries of blood pooling to the surface. Regardless of how quickly she recovered, the process was still painful.

Other memories surfaced, too, sluggishly fighting their way to the front of her mind. Sasuke's chest pressed against her back and the growl of his voice, the disgust at the mere idea of Kabuto laying hands on her. _"What did he do?"_ And, more recently than that, a more intimate memory: Sasuke's thumbs across her forearms followed by soft kisses to her wrists. She shivered again, trying to bring herself back to reality. Kabuto was no longer a threat to her, and Tsunade was not Sasuke. No one was going to kiss her wounds, not here.

Once the hokage was satisfied with her visual assessment, she transitioned to her internal one without much fanfare. Hinata felt a familiar warmth as Tsunade's chakra-imbued hands glided over her body, paying special attention to her vital organs. "Activate your Byakugan," she instructed, returning to hover over the girl's eyes.

Hinata obeyed with a sigh of relief. The veins around her eyes rose and her sight expanded, though not beyond the confines of the room. She experimentally tapped her foot, too, but to know avail. The walls, she figured, must've been instilled with some sort of seal blocked any chakra from passing through. She could, however, see Tsunade's face. A grim expression passed over the woman's features. "Release." Hinata did as she was instructed, abruptly cutting herself off from the world again. "You may dress, now."

The girl fumbled for her clothing, pulling it on little by little. Tsunade did not sit back down.

"The scars on your arms – what are they from? They're too precise to be accidental."

Hinata bit the inside of her lip. Her time under Kabuto as his lab rat was not a pleasant one and she'd tried to push much of it from her mind. It hurt to remember, let alone talk about. Even when Sasuke had asked she'd hardly given him a full answer. Still, she'd already agreed to answer whatever questions Tsunade had for her. Hinata took a deep breath, finding the same word she'd given to Sasuke all those months ago. "Sampling."

"Sampling?"

Hinata nodded slowly, continuing to dress. "That's what Kabuto called it: sampling. He would take samples of my skin, often carved from my arms."

"For what?" Tsunade's voice was equal parts concerned and appalled, though whether the concern was for Hinata's health or for the implications of Kabuto's samples the girl couldn't be sure.

"I don't know." Hinata thought the woman would press her, but she didn't. Either Tsunade took her at her word or she wasn't in the mood to grill her. The Hyuuga girl figured the rougher interrogation would come later.

"You said he 'often' took the samples from your arms. Did he harvest samples from other areas as well?"

"Only once," the girl responded, finally pulling her shoes back on and retaking her seat on bed. The metal squealed. "I underwent a procedure during which he collected scar tissue and cells from around my ocular pathways. The process left me unable to use my Byakugan for three full days."

"And was this before or after you went blind?" There was no pity in Tsunade's words, nor was there mockery.

Hinata wondered how the hokage knew such a thing – it wasn't as if the physical appearance of her eyes gave it away – but figured it best not to ask questions. "After."

"And the blindness – how did it come to be?"

Hinata sighed, wringing her hands together in her lap. She tried to find words that told the truth but didn't yet incriminate her in any particular direction. "When I first came into Orochimaru's care I had been travelling for days. My entire system was at a breaking point and I fainted from the stress. While I was unconscious, Kabuto took the opportunity to… experiment. The procedure worked, though at quite the cost, and I woke up from it blind; an unfortunate and unexplainable result of the whole ordeal."

Tsunade hummed. "My inspection of your optic pathways revealed excessive amounts of scar tissue. Did you experience any abnormal visual complications or alterations after that procedure?"

"I did," Hinata nodded, recalling the overwhelmingly agonizing bursts of pain whenever she tried to activate her Byakugan in those weeks following her time in the medical wing. "Kabuto's experiment worked almost too well, it seemed. His hypothesis was that by eliminating unnecessary pathways and rerouting excess ones, he could optimize the efficiency of my Byakugan. He succeeded in doing so, but rerouting the excess tributaries to feed back into my main chakra system left gaps – places where my body was used to there being chakra. When I went to use my Byakugan, the remaining active pathways stretched to fill those gaps, constricting in the process and requiring far less chakra than usual. As that fact was unbeknownst to me at the time, however, when I attempted to push the typical required amount of chakra through my new system it ripped the walls of my chakra pathways. It was extremely difficult for them to handle the stress and proved quite painful. I was unable to hold my Byakugan for longer than a few seconds for an extended period of time, making it nearly impossible for Kabuto to assess what was going wrong."

"And now?"

"I see better than I've ever seen – farther, sharper. Aside from the days I was out of commission because of the sampling harvest, I've not experienced a single complication since getting a handle on using less chakra to operate my sight."

Tsunade hummed again. "Any other alterations Kabuto saw fit to make?"

Hinata chewed the inside of her lip. "During the operation, he also equipped me with a rapid regeneration gene – one of the pieces involved in the makeup of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal, like the one he put on Sasuke."

"That would account for the lack of any minor cuts or even bruising, then."

Hinata nodded, a few wild strands of hair tickling her cheeks. "I believe he intended for the gene to specifically assist with my post-op healing process, but it seems it fused with my entire system. I don't heal nearly as quickly as Sasuke, but certainly quicker than before. Although…" The girl's voice trailed. She could almost envision the busty blonde before her raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Although what, Hinata?"

The girl paused, rolling her shoulders and remembering the aches of her bruises. She remembered something else, too: Sasuke's fingers tracing over her shoulder blades and spine, touching her more delicately than his demeanor may suggest him capable of. But Tsunade wasn't interested in that. "Kabuto refined the rapid regeneration gene to work on an individually refined level, like in my case, but he created something else, too. Almost like an antidote. It was a serum. He injected me with it. The first round didn't work; it simply made me weak and dizzy. The second round did what he intended, however: left me strong enough to fight but somehow counteracted the rapid regeneration. It was only a temporary fix, lasting about twenty-four hours at the most."

Tsunade hummed. Hinata held her breath as she waited for another question and tried not too move too much. The squeaking of the metal bedframe sounded extra loud in the confined space and acted as aural, manifested proof of her internal nervousness.

When Tsunade spoke again, her voice was softer than before. She wasn't the Fifth Hokage or a medical professional; she was a worn-out woman who cared for her village and, Hinata ventured to hope, about her. "I have to be honest with you, Hinata: I never thought I'd be sitting in this room across from you, of all people. Due to the nature of your disappearance as well as the other reports surrounding you in recent months, you're looking at a full-scale interrogation. This is no minor ordeal or infraction. You're facing charges as serious as treason. Do you understand that?"

There was that word again. Hinata's stomach twisted and she clenched her fists together. She wanted to look strong and sure, but Tsunade's motherly, affectionate tone was breaking something inside of her. There was disappointment where Hinata wanted there to be anger. Anger she could've dealt with, but disappointment… That was much more difficult. She felt ashamed of her actions. She felt the buried claws of weakness as it started to wake, coming to life at the base of her spine where it hibernated. If she'd just been strong enough to begin with, she'd never have run away and none of this would've happened. If she'd just been better. If she'd just held her own…

Hinata took a sudden breath, nodding her head quickly and trying to toss away the self-destructive thoughts in the process, replacing them with thoughts of strength. _Enough. Capable. Strong. Beautiful._ Those were the words Sasuke used to describe her. He saw her. He knew her. She would choose to believe him. She would choose to be strong. For herself. For him. For both of them. "I understand, Tsunade-sama."

The woman sighed again. Hinata heard shuffling and suddenly her wrists were in Tsunade's hands. The woman worked quickly to replace the chakra-suppressing cuffs, talking as she did. "Hinata, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly. If you lie, we'll discover it soon enough, so there's no reason to hide the truth. Why did you come back? Why now?"

"I –" Hinata bit her tongue, thinking about the two different stories dancing around in her head. Her personal mission was truly underway now. There was no backing out. "I want to tell you the truth, Tsunade-sama, and I will. But not until you promise me that you can make me forget it."

There was an elongated pause. "What is there to forget, Hinata?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head, nails scratching against the sensitive skin of her thighs. Still, she held her own. "The truth."

"The truth about what?"

Hinata curled her toes, biting her tongue to stay silent. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, even if I wanted to I'm not in a place to promise you such a thing, Hinata. I'm not sure it's even possible."

Hinata squeezed her eyes closed, thinking as quickly as possible. She'd assumed, perhaps naively, if there was a way to implant memories there was also a way to extract them. She had banked on it, in fact, but she needed to come up with a contingency plan, and fast. The girl wracked her brain for a solution and came up with only a single answer. "If you can't promise me that, will you promise me something else?"

"Hinata, even if you don't cooperate, we have ways of extracting the truth from you. I'll warn you now: they aren't particularly pleasant methods. You'd do better to simply cooperate of your own will than to force our hand on this matter." Tsunade's voice was a warning.

Hinata's plan unfolded before her. The Hokage had to know the truth: about Sasuke, about Madara, about Itachi. Once she knew the truth, Tsunade would be free to act accordingly. But the way Hinata saw it, Konoha was in for a brutal awakening without her. There would be no subtle way of pursuing Taka, not without someone on the inside. For any part of her plan to work, Tsunade needed to know what Hinata knew, and Madara needed to believe Konoha was none-the-wiser. Though the Hyuuga girl was sure Madara sought to kill her anyway, she would only seal her own, early coffin if he discovered she'd tried to play him. Hinata figured if it came down to it she could feed Konoha the lie and try to act on her own, but that plan included much more risk with far fewer resources. If she could just get the hokage on her side and act as double agent, they could do what needed to be done quietly, from the inside. Without her... Hinata remembered the killing intent radiating off Sasuke as he spoke his anger toward Konoha. She shivered to think of the consequences should Madara continue to foster that rage.

"I understand that, Tsunade-sama. But I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. I know that for the safety of this village you have to assume the worst of me. With that in mind it may be difficult to believe you can trust me, but I'm begging you to. We want the same thing, Tsunade-sama, but we won't succeed if I don't have your word."

The hokage remained silent. Hinata could feel the tension in the room. She wasn't even sure exactly what she'd do if Tsunade couldn't make her any promises, but she knew she needed to at least try to bluff her way into an agreement in the meantime. "If you want Sasuke back, you need to know what I know. You need me alive, I promise you that. I also promise that I am not the same girl I was before. People have underestimated me my entire life; following in their footsteps now would be a foolish mistake on your part." Part of her couldn't believe she was even making suggestively threatening remarks towards the Fifth Hokage; part of her knew she had no other choice, not if she wanted to move forward with her mission.

"You aren't seriously suggesting that you could get past me, are you Hinata?"

The girl shook her head. "As we already discussed, I'm no fool, Tsunade-sama. I know I'm no match for you." Hinata's brain was in overdrive. It seemed the truth was going to come out no matter what, she simply needed to decide which version of the truth. She wanted the hokage on her side, but if Tsunade wasn't willing to trust her Hinata would have to proceed with her mission alone. She'd feed Tsunade the false story instead of the real one and figure out what her next move would be without the leader's help.

"Prisoners don't typically get to make plea bargains. What makes you think you have a say in this matter?"

Hinata could tell the woman was irritated now. She turned her head towards Tsunade's voice and gave the woman what she hoped was the sincerest of expressions. Knowing she'd been backed into a corner, she figured the only thing to do was tell as much of the truth as she could. "Because you're right – I am a danger to this village. But I don't have to be."

"And in order to remove the danger, what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"If you can't make me forget, I need your word that at the very least you'll listen to me. Really listen. And, when the time comes, you'll help me do what needs to be done." In the absence of an immediate response, Hinata added an addendum to her request, her voice suggestive but strong. "What _ever_ needs to be done."

A long silence stretched out between the two women. Hinata wondered how Tsunade would respond and knew that she'd potentially shot herself in the foot. She was already up for potential charges of treason, and now she'd certainly be under even heavier observation when and if they ever released her. But she'd been back into a corner and it was a risk she needed to take.

Unfortunately, the girl would have to wait for her answer. Tsunade's footsteps echoed across the small space and the door closed behind her without so much as another word.

* * *

Kiba kicked at a rock, sending it sprawling and tumbling through the dirt path until it tumbled sideways and disappeared into a patch of overgrown grass. Akamaru was in the mood for a walk but he was far from it. The pair had dropped by Shino's to grab their teammate, hoping his presence would cheer him up somehow, but all it did was exaggerate Hinata's absence.

The duo and the dog walked through the streets of Konoha, both boys with their hands buried deep in their pockets and neither saying much. It had been less than a week since their retrieval mission ended in overwhelming failure and not a single member of the joint team had fully recovered from the catastrophe. Kiba could hardly believe that both Sasuke and Hinata had escaped them yet again, and this time he'd been there to witness the loss personally. She had been so close, but remained maddeningly beyond his reach, or anyone else's for that matter.

Since returning home the Inuzuka boy had done nothing but relive that day over and over again, trying to decipher at precisely what moment they lost their friends not once but twice in such a short length of time. Was it his inability to detect their scent quickly enough? Was it that weird Tobi guy's intrusive blockade? Or were they destined to fail from the beginning? Maybe Sasuke, and by extension Hinata, were simply destined to slip through their fingers for all time. Maybe neither of them, no matter how many people rallied around them, could ever really be saved. Kiba supposed that at the end of it all it didn't really matter; regardless of the why or then when, the fact remained that the team failed. Hinata and Sasuke both had been within their reach, and they'd returned home without either in tow.

Shino's silence was nothing new, but that day it felt particularly oppressive. Kiba wasn't in the mood to be cheery or to cheer anyone up. He was restless. He needed to hit something. He needed to keep moving. The Inuzuka thought suddenly of the other's affected by their recent failure, Naruto's face coming to mind. He'd suffered from Sasuke and Hinata's escape, too; maybe the blonde boy would be willing to go head-to-head in a much-needed sparring session. Shino was fine to spar with, but he wasn't as physically brutal as the Uzumaki boy. With Naruto, Kiba was sure to get in a few blows, at least. Enough to keep him satisfied for the time being.

He was just about to suggest redirecting their route to his walking companion when something caught his attention. Kiba stopped mid-step, nearly tripping over his own feet with surprise. For the briefest moment he could've sworn he smelled… But no, it couldn't be.

Could it?

"What is it, Kiba?" Shino, now several paces ahead, stopped and turned to look at his teammate who remained paused mid-gait.

"I thought…" The Inuzuka's brows knitted together, creating a crease between them. He turned his head and sniffed the air, hard.

 _There._

It was buried, alright – under pedestrians and bakeries and Ichiraku and the Yamanaka flower shop – but it was undoubtedly _there_.

Kiba's dark eyes grew wide. He turned to look at his teammate, glaring into his shades. "Shino, it's Hinata. She's here."

* * *

"So, you want me to interrogate the Hyuuga girl?"

Tsunade nodded towards the scarred man, observing him over her tented fingers. "I'm sorry to keep you so busy. I know I assigned you to oversee the interrogation of that Amegakure shinobi, as well. But you know how these things work: when it rains, it pours."

Though the play on words was unintended, if Ibiki understood the pun he didn't show it. "It does seem we've come up against quite a few unique circumstances lately. But, regarding the Hyuuga girl, do you suppose it will be a difficult extraction process?"

The hokage shook her head. "I don't believe so, no. I asked a few of my own questions during her physical examination. She answered them all with only minor hesitation, and the responses she gave matched with the information from Yakushi Kabuto's file. I have no reason to believe she'll lie to us."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "If you don't believe she'll offer up any resistance, may I ask why I specifically have been called to perform this job? Couldn't one of my assistants do just as well?"

Tsunade shook her head again, her pigtails tossing slightly. "While I don't believe getting the information out of her will be difficult, the information she has is bound to be extremely sensitive as it pertains primarily to Uchiha Sasuke. There's potential she has intel on Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi, as well. Additionally, there are a couple special circumstances."

"Those being?"

"During the physical exam, I made several interesting observations, but one in particular struck me: some rogue chakra mingling with Hinata's, primarily in her cranium. It appears new, and while it's most concentrated near her prefrontal cortex, it is beginning to filter into and fuse with the rest of her chakra system. I have no reason to believe the foreign chakra is dangerous, per say, but it does raise a few questions. There may be reason to believe her memories have already been altered or otherwise tampered with. It may require extra digging to verify the real truth, regardless of what she believes is true. Additionally, Hinata has made an interesting request. Her cooperation may hinge on our ability to meet her conditions."

"Prisoners aren't typically given leeway to make requests," Ibiki observed, a curious but sharpened edge to his voice. He wasn't a fan of captives who didn't know their place.

"No, they aren't," Tsunade conceded. "However, Hinata wouldn't request such a thing if she didn't have good reason for it. I don't know the girl well, but I know enough about her family to believe she wouldn't do anything, especially something as risky as challenging her superiors, if it didn't serve an important purpose. It's my assumption that we'll understand her request further once we agree to her terms."

"And can we agree to her terms?" Morino got straight to the point. He was never a man to mince words.

"That depends."

"On?"

"You."

Ibiki smirked and laughed once, a subtle huff of breath released through his nose. "I though that might be the case. What is this request, exactly?"

"She says she'll tell us everything we need to know so long as we can make her forget."

"Forget? She doesn't want to remember any of it?"

Tsunade sighed. "That appears to be the case. Again, the reasoning behind her request is currently unknown. As I said before, I assume we'll understand better once we actually interrogate her. But the question for now is can you do it?"

Ibiki crossed his arms over his broad chest, his signature trench coat stretching as he flexed. The man shook his serious face. "Unfortunately, I can't make her forget. Not entirely, at least. Once a memory is stored, the brain never truly forgets it." Tsunade's face fell. Those were the exact words she was afraid of. "However, memories can be buried. Suppressed, as it were. Depending on what this foreign chakra you mentioned is, and whether or not it truly has altered her brain in some way already, that process may prove more or less difficult. So no, I can't make her forget, but I can bury the memories deep enough that she'd have to work to find them again. The problem with that is suppressing memories often requires replacing them with something else, often false replacements. The alternative to that is to teach her to suppress unwanted memories on her own. Do you think that would prove sufficient?"

"It's going to have to be." Tsunade's features set, her brow serious. It wasn't exactly a permanent solution, but it was as close as they could get. She normally wouldn't concede to prisoner requests, but Hinata's had peaked her interest. In the months since her disappearance, it seemed the Hyuuga girl had shed her shy exterior for a surer, stronger version of herself. The Fifth Hokage wondered what exactly the girl had endured. What could be so horrific that she wanted to forget it all? Kabuto had clearly used Hinata as his lab rat, at least to some extent – that much was obvious. But what else had Hinata seen? Or heard? Or done? Tsunade was almost nervous to find out.

"She says that unless we cooperate, she's a danger to this village. I don't know yet if she truly is a threat to Konoha or if she's just bluffing, but either way she is a citizen of the Leaf. I don't wish to treat her harshly if we don't have to, but we need to know what she knows. Even if she speaks freely, I expect a fully memory inspection to verify her story. She spent copious amounts of time in the hands of known enemies. We can't trust that they haven't tampered with her in that time."

"Understood, Hokage-sama. I will warn you, though, that even if I can suppress the memories, based on your briefing the girl has been gone nearly nine months. Eliminating or altering that much time from her memory may have some serious side effects: disorientation, namely. It'll be akin to recovering from amnesia. The rehabilitation process could be a long one."

Tsunade nodded sternly. "I was afraid that might be the case. Regardless, I believe we should give her the option. Once we've extracted all the information we can from her, if she still wants to forget everything, we'll follow through with our end."

"Understood."

"Good. She's down in holding cell th-"

"Halt!"

"Stop!"

"Get out of my way!"

Tsunade and Ibiki both turned to look at the door as a loud commotion rose in the hall outside.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Lady Tsunade right now."

"She's already meeting with som- Hey! You can't just go in there!"

"Lady Tsunade!"

The door burst open, slamming against the wall, and an overly excited young man stalked heavily into the room, his massive canine companion following closely behind. Kiba's shoulders heaved as he moved right past Ibiki as if the intimidating interrogation specialist didn't even exist. He walked directly up to Tsunade's desk and slammed his hands down on the tabletop, sending several papers flying. "Lady Tsunade, we have important business to discuss. Immediately."

The blonde woman fumed, irritated beyond belief that Kiba had stormed into her office in such a manner. However, she was hardly surprised by the behavior. Behind Ibiki, Shino quietly slipped into the room, standing against the back wall. "Kiba," his teammate spoke, his low voice both a warning and an apology.

"Can it, Shino," the agitated boy spat back. His hair was wild from running and his eyes were just as savage, bright with a stomach-churning combination of hope, anger, and nerves. "We know she's here, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed. She knew how hard Team Eight had taken Hinata's absence, the Inuzuka perhaps worst of all, and the most recent failed retrieval mission had done nothing to lift anyone's spirits. She wanted nothing more than to reunite the boy with his friend, but she just couldn't. She was not looking forward to telling him so. "Kiba..." Tsunade began, her voice low in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't work.

"Hinata, Tsunade-sama. She's here. I caught her scent in town and followed it directly to your office. I know she's here." The boy looked around frantically as if he expected Hinata might just be standing in a corner somewhere.

"Kiba."

"Where is she?"

"Kiba!" The hokage abandoned her soft voice and turned stern. Kiba jerked back at the abrupt change. "Seeing as you followed her scent here, I cannot very well deny her presence. She is, indeed, returned to us. However, beyond telling you she is in our possession, I'm afraid I can't offer you any other information at this time."

The Inuzuka snarled. "Kiba," Shino warned yet again.

"You know very well that the circumstances surrounding her disappearance as well as her time with Uchiha Sasuke and other known associates make her and the information she carries with her sensitive."

"When can we see her?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know at this time. Hinata will not be allowed to speak with anyone besides myself and other approved personnel until she's undergone a full interrogation. And even then I can't assure you if she'll be set free for visitors. Depending on the facts that arise from her investigation she may be facing charges."

Kiba made a low, menacing sound in the back of his throat, his canines showing behind a curled lip. Tsunade saw the tension in his forearms as the boy clenched his fists, trying to keep himself steady. "You're treating her like a common criminal."

"I'm treating her according to protocol. I am not arguing with you over this. I am your hokage and you would do well to remember it. I understand you're upset and recognize your concerns as legitimate, but Hinata's case has been under serious scrutiny since the moment she went missing. The information from Team Kakashi as well as from your recent joint mission raised some serious questions, Kiba."

"This is Hyuuga Hinata we're talking about!" The Inuzuka shouted, tossing his hands in the air. Akamaru whimpered at his master's outburst. "Have you even met Hinata? She isn't a criminal, not like those Uchiha bastards."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy's coarse language but decided it wasn't the proper time for a lesson in appropriateness. "Regardless of what you think you know about Hinata, we can't take any chances where Orochimaru, Sasuke, and their associates are concerned."

"It isn't what I _think_ I know, Lady Tsunade. It's what I _do_ know. I've known Hinata for years. She's my best friend, and she's no traitor."

"If you know so much about her, why did she leave, Kiba?" Tsunade's question stunned Kiba into a stammering silence. She knew it was a low blow, but the boy was entirely out of line. "If these past months have proven anything, it's that none of us know Hyuuga Hinata as well as we thought, not even you, Kiba. You say she's no traitor, and I'd like to think so as well, but the fact remains that Hinata, whether we like it or not, has spent months in the company of some of the most dangerous criminals in our bingo roster. No matter who she was when she left Konoha or what she means to you, or anyone else for that matter, Hinata cannot be underestimated or taken lightly. We have to be sure of the facts before we can move forward."

"Grah!" Kiba dragged his fingers through his hair, tossing the locks until they stood on end. "That's all we've gotten for months! 'We need to know more. We need to collect more intel. We can't move forward. We don't know.'" He slammed his hands down on the desk again. "I want to _know_!"

Tsunade met the Inuzuka's wild gaze with a steady one. After a long moment, the stare-off ended in Kiba pulling away. His head dropped to face the floor. "I just want to know..." His shoulders drooped in defeat and Tsunade got a clear glimpse of the hurting, tired boy underneath the angry exterior.

"Kiba, listen to me." He lifted his head slowly, meeting her golden gaze. "I don't know when you'll be able to see Hinata, but in the meantime I can assure you she is here and she is safe. I know this isn't much consolation, but it's all I have. You'll have to take comfort in the fact that, for the first time in months, we at least know where she is."

The Inuzuka boy held her gaze. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead simply nodded and retreated from the desk. "I understand."

Shino stepped forward, quiet as a feather, and set a comforting hand on his teammate's shoulder. On Kiba's left, Akamaru nudged his nose under the boy's palm, nuzzling against his side. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." It was Shino who handled the formalities, now that Kiba's fervor had dissipated. "We apologize for the intrusion."

Tsunade nodded gruffly. She understood what it was to miss a friend. "I trust I don't have to tell either of you that Hinata's status is private information. Word of her return cannot be made public knowledge until further notice." The boys agreed with solemn nods. "Very well. Dismissed."

Team Eight turned to leave, the Inuzuka sagging like a kicked dog with its tail between its legs. With his head pointed to the floor, Kiba looked up just in time to avoid running smack into Ibiki's chest. The boy stumbled back a step, clearly registering the room's other occupant for the first time since barging in. The rugged, scarred man stood a full head taller than Kiba, the Inuzuka boy's nose nearly meeting with his sternum. The elder man smiled down, but even his grin was daunting in its own way, stretching the parallel scars running through his features into odd shapes. "Better watch where you're going there, kid. And watch that mouth of yours, too, while you're at it."

Kiba tilted his head back and gulped, his earlier fire totally doused. "S-sorry," he stammered. He stepped quickly around Ibiki, moving much quicker toward the door. Just as he reached it, Tsunade called out, stopping both boys before they could exit her office.

"Shino. Kiba. One more thing." The bespectacled boy and his teammate both turned at the sound of their names. Tsunade observed them for a long moment, finding the words she hoped would comfort them as much as anything could, given the circumstances. "Now that we have Hinata back, we won't let her go again. You have my word."

Kiba's posture shifted in a way that made Tsunade sure she'd hit on his biggest fear. She knew that until he saw Hinata face-to-face he wouldn't be fully satisfied. It wouldn't feel real, no matter what she told him or promised him. Still, she could assure him that Hinata wasn't leaving again anytime soon. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Shino, though the vocal inflection was barely recognizable, sounded truly grateful. She nodded at the two of them, watching their backs as they retreated from her office. Once they were gone and the door closed behind them, the Fifth Hokage sagged in her chair.

"That Kiba is feisty. Is he always like that?" Ibiki inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes," the blonde woman admitted. "His particular generation of genin have undergone their fair share of turmoil already, what with the attack on the Chunin Exams and Uchiha Sasuke's desertion. Hinata's disappearance was entirely unexpected. It affected her teammates in a great way, especially Kiba. He cares for her deeply. He cares for all his friends deeply, but he doesn't have a great handle on his emotions. They all come out full-force. There's no dialing it in with him. You get all or nothing."

"Well, there's something to be said for someone who cares so deeply about his comrades, but those emotional outbursts of his are going to get him in trouble someday. Or worse, killed."

"Probably," Tsunade conceded. "But that fire is also what drives him in combat." The woman stood from her desk, picking up some of the rogue papers that scattered during Kiba's outburst. "As I was saying, you'll find Hinata in holding cell thirteen." She leaned against her desk, ankles crossed. "Get everything you can out of her, got it?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

Hinata didn't wait nearly as long for her second visitor. The lock clicked out of its socket and the hinges groaned their metallic sigh as the newcomer entered her holding cell. This time, however, it was not Tsunade who came through the door.

"So, you're Hyuuga Hinata, huh?"

Hinata stiffened. The voice was low and gruff: strange, but not entirely unfamiliar. She wracked her brain, trying to conjure up the memory of where she'd heard it before. Eventually, one came: a towering, intimidating man in a trench coat with deep gashes across his face standing in front of a class full of tittering genin. Though it had been years since their brief and impersonal encounter, Hinata was sure the man in her room and then man in her memory were one in the same.

"And you're Morino Ibiki."

"Impressive, all things considered." Hinata heard the telltale sound of metal chair legs scraping against concrete as the man took a seat across from her. "I don't believe we've met, though. How did you guess?"

"You proctored the first round of the Chunin Exams, the test where we were supposed to cheat. I recognized your voice."

"Very impressive," the man granted. And he did, indeed, sound impressed. "But I supposed I should expect as much from a Hyuuga." The praise due to her lineage made Hinata uncomfortable. She chose not to respond. "Well, I'm sure you know why I'm here. Lady Tsunade has some questions for you, and I'm here to ask them. She believes you'll be cooperative, but only on the condition that we fulfill a request of yours, is this correct?" Hinata nodded once. "You must be quite valuable for the hokage to agree to your terms."

"She… She agreed?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. She says you want to forget. Unfortunately, there's no way to fully extract memories, so I can't make you forget entirely. Memories can, however, be suppressed or buried, and that I _can_ do. Or teach you to do. Should you choose to accept those conditions, the hokage is willing to let you move forward with the memory suppression only after we've extracted all the intel we can from you. I must warn you, though, that losing nine months of your life, intentionally or not, will prove quite disorienting."

Hinata's brain reeled at Ibiki's words. Firstly, there _was_ a way to suppress her memories, and Ibiki was willing to show her how. The news made her beyond ecstatic. Hinata knew it would be hard work, but it would be worth it, in the end. Secondly, she finally had a timeline for her absence: nine months, she'd been gone. It felt like so much longer than that. And third… "Nine months? I don't want to forget nine months of my life."

"Then what is it you wish to forget, exactly?"

"I want to forget what I'm about to do."

"And what is that?" Ibiki's gruff voice had an edge to it, a tension that told Hinata he was ready to leap at her, should the need arise. There would be no need for that, however. She was more than willing to cooperate.

Hinata took a deep, steadying breath. "Tell the truth."

* * *

 **A/N:** First of all, I am so sorry for the delay! I told you, the further I move into this story the more difficult the chapters are getting to write. I'm trying to stay on top of it, but I'm failing. And yesterday when I went to post this chapter it just didn't feel complete. It felt too anemic, especially following the last couple chapters which were so introspective. I didn't want to post anything I wasn't happy with, so while I am sorry for being a tad late, it meant that you all got a better chapter so I hope you can forgive me. Plus, I think this is the first deadline I've missed since I decided to start posting regularly which was more a year ago, now, if I remember correctly.

Other than that, this chapter was really challenging... I hope you liked it. It's kind of a filler chapter, in a way, as the plot doesn't move forward a whole lot, but I felt like it needed to be written nonetheless.

As always, thank you to everyone for the faves, follows, and comments. I say it every time and it's never less true: you all humble me so much with your praise and I cannot thank you enough.

Finally, as a personal anecdote that has nothing to do with this story, has anyone been watching Boruto? Because I have and I have some serious grievances with how Hinata is treated. Not to mention the final Shipuuden episodes had more intimate moments between Hinata and Iruka than between Hinata and Naruto... I know this is a SasuHina fic, but I'm really a NaruHina fan when it comes to the canon story and the treatment of her character and their relationship is really pissing me off... So, if you, too, are irritated or just want to talk about Boruto/Hinata in general, shoot me a PM and we can discuss *cough* _rant_ *cough* together.

Love you all!  
\- Kinsey


	16. Interrogation

Chapter 41: Interrogation  
" _Memories are bullets. Some whiz by and only spook you. Others tear you open and leave you in pieces." – Richard Kadrey_

* * *

"I have two stories for you, Morino-san." Hinata's fingers twitched, aching to wring together. Still, the cuff kept her nervous habits at bay. "One of them is the truth, and one of them must become the truth. Are you willing to help me?"

"I don't make deals with prisoners or traitors." Ibiki's voice was cold, hardened from years of interrogating some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. Hinata flinched away from it the slightest bit; it reminded her too much of her father. _Failure. Traitor._ It was all the same. Just more words to make her feel less-than, to make her feel out of place. It seemed that no matter how inconspicuous or defenseless her Taka teammates thought she looked, Morino Ibiki wasn't going to give her any special treatment. She flexed her toes, trying to keep her anxious shuffling to a minimum. "But, Tsunade-sama seems to think you're different. So, I will hear what you have to say first, _then_ decide what the real truth is for myself. Understood?"

"H-hai." Hinata's voice quivered. She bit the inside of her lip, trying to steady herself. Even without being able to see the man, his voice demanded attention and respect.

"Good. Now, start at the beginning. Stick to the facts for now. We'll get to the whys later."

Hinata took a deep breath in through her nose. The beginning of both stories was the same at least, and so her tale commenced. "I left Konoha. I didn't know where I was going; I didn't have a plan at all other than to get away from here…"

And so the story went. The Hyuuga girl recounted everything she could remember, sticking to the facts as much as possible: she told him about fainting in the desert and waking to Sasuke's blade; she told him about collapsing during a spar only to wake up blind; she told him of Sasuke's decision to train her, of Kabuto's experimentations, and of Team Kakashi's intrusion; she described Orochimaru's defeat and their sudden departure from the Eastern Hideout; she recounted the formation of Hebi, their encounter with Akatsuki, and the Uchiha brothers' final clash. All the while the girl kept details to a minimum, afraid to give herself away. If Ibiki knew how she felt, knew what else brewed between her and Sasuke, he may not trust her story.

The tale of her last nine months tumbled from Hinata's lips. Ibiki never interrupted her with so much as a sound even during the extended pauses whenever she had to dredge up a buried memory. The exertion caused the ache in her head to worsen, growing steadily until a pulse beat at the inside of her skull. Still she pressed on. It wasn't until she reached the point following Itachi's defeat that she truly lost track of her words. The story became more complicated, then. Hinata knew that the information she was about to share could send her village, her whole world, into a tailspin. But, she decided, she had to tell the truth. The world had already fallen out from under her more than once in her lifetime. How drastically could another shift truly change things?

"After Itachi fell Sasuke was taken away by Akatsuki. We were told where they took him, so we followed. When we finally met up with him again, Sasuke was… There was something wrong." Hinata's fingernails scratched at her inner thighs, digging small crescents into her skin. "The man who took him calls himself Uchiha Madara. He told Sasuke a story, about their family. About Itachi, really. He said that the Uchiha planned to overthrow the Third Hokage and that in retaliation the elders decided to wipe them out before the coup had a chance to succeed. He said they used Itachi as their pawn, that the Uchiha massacre wasn't a random act of violence on Itachi's part but a planned genocide. Whether it's true or not, Sasuke believes it is. He…"

She paused again, swallowing hard. Sasuke was already in serious trouble with the village, and what she was about to say would only incriminate him more, but Hinata knew she couldn't stop now. "He wants to make the elders pay for what they did to his family, and most especially for what they did to Itachi." The girl became very quiet then, suddenly reflective. She knew the story wasn't quite over, but there were too many other thoughts going through her head to continue at the moment. What kind of punishment did intent-to-kill on top of treason warrant? Was the declaration of intent enough evidence to enact consequences? If she was successful in returning Sasuke to Konoha, what kind of life was he looking at? One behind bars? And for how long?

Ibiki cleared his throat, pulling Hinata from the never-ending stream of questions running through her head. "I don't suppose you know how Sasuke intends to fulfill his new line of revenge?" The man's extended silence did nothing to soften his voice, the question coming out just as hardened as before.

Hinata swallowed though her throat was suddenly excruciatingly dry. She coughed, trying to hold it in. "I do, actually. He intends to use me."

"You're to be the assassin?"

Hinata shook her head, the loose locks tickling her cheeks. "The informant. After agreeing to return here and leaving Taka behind I was intercepted by Zetsu. He implanted false memories in my head - the second story I told you about. That's the story I'm supposed to give you."

"And what does it entail, exactly?"

"Nine months of imprisonment, more or less. The idea was to present the story as I accidentally fell into their hands, was kept as research fodder for Kabuto and Orochimaru, and then held hostage to be used as a bargaining tool if Konoha tried to intercept Sasuke's pursuit of Itachi. They believed that version of the story would be enough to be released and allow me to roam free, gathering the information Taka needs to make their move."

"Leaving you open to gather intel on the elders and others so Sasuke can execute them without raising suspicion or taking casualties." It was not a question; Ibiki had worked it out for himself. Hinata nodded.

"It was Madara's idea to send me back to the village. I was resistant to the idea, not only because I wanted Sasuke to forego seeking further revenge but because I didn't want to be used as a pawn. I saw the way Madara was exploiting Sasuke's vulnerability and wanted no part in it. But after suggesting I act as their spy, Madara cornered me. He gave me an ultimatum: take the job, betray the village, and live or refuse the job and die. He threatened to dispose of me himself and pin it on Konoha if I didn't go along with his plan. I believe Sasuke's goal of eliminating just the elders is too narrow for Madara; he wants to bring this village to its knees. And I believe he'll do whatever it takes to achieve that goal if we don't stop him first."

"So that's why you're here, is it? To stop Madara and save Sasuke?"

No matter how intimidating Ibiki might be, Hinata felt a tick of irritation welling inside her. The pain in her head pulsed like the beat of a drum. She dug her fingernails deeper into the flesh of her thighs. Had he listened to her story at all? He was only looking at the small picture. The situation encompassed so much more than Madara and Sasuke. It involved the integrity and survival of the entire village, potentially the world. What would happen to the other nations if the Village Hidden in the Leaves fell to its kness? Hinata studied enough history in her life to know enemies would always take advantage of weakness, and more often than not that meant war. She wanted to shout at him, to make him realize this wasn't some petty little desire to save a friend. Instead, she held her tongue and tried to keep the exasperation from her voice.

"I'm here because it's important, and because I made a decision to do what I think is right. When I realized Sasuke couldn't be persuaded to give up his revenge, I told him I would return here and act as his spy but resolved to use their trust against them. I believe if we work together we can intercept their assassination attempt and take Madara out. Taka believes I'm one of them. They think I'm here to give you my sob story and gather information so they can infiltrate and eradicate their targets. They have to continue believing that, no matter what."

"If what you're saying is true, you really think you're suited to that kind of mission?"

Ibiki's cold doubt grated on Hinata's nerves. She ached to press her hands to her eyes to try and dull the pain there. "Sasuke and the others trust me. Madara may not, but he believes I value my own life and care for Sasuke enough to follow along with his plan. He works from the shadows. The only way to stop him is to beat him at his own game. I may not be best suited for _that kind_ of mission, but I am the _only_ one suited for _this_ mission."

Silence drew out between the two. "Well," Ibiki said at last, his gruff voice unreadable. "That's quite the tale you spun there. Almost unbelievable at parts, in my opinion. So, if you don't mind, I'll just be taking a peak to verify your account."

"But, I…" Hinata tittered. She'd told the truth, but the pieces she omitted loomed over her now. The sharp look in Sasuke's eyes; his hands around her waist teaching her to breathe fire; the nights spent curled up in his embrace.

"Is there a problem?"

Hinata set her features, squaring her shoulders and trying to appear stronger than she felt. "No problem. But the memories you're looking for are buried under the false ones. You'll have to dig for them."

Ibiki let out a gruff, affirmative sound from the back of his throat. She felt a large, rough palm against the crown of her head and tried to not flinch away from it. "Ripurei no Jutsu!" And then she felt him, probing around inside her brain. Unlike when Zetsu implanted the memories, the experience of recalling them felt much more invasive, almost as if her brain was a catalogue file and an invisible hand were shuffling through it, dredging up forgotten recollections without consideration or care.

Hinata tried to bring the real memories to the surface, but with little success. At first Ibiki saw only a muddled and confusing jumble of the few pieces she'd managed to dig up integrated with the hoards of falsified memories. Then he found the beginning and she was seeing it all again, even the pieces she'd tried to forget.

She was looking at Sasuke, _really_ looking at him for the first time, and finding herself unable to fathom anyone loving him.

" _Keep her, Sasuke-kun. Teach her. She'll learn in time."_

The nightmares. The hate. Sasuke walking in on her after her shower. Her false name.

And then the pain… So much pain…

After that the memories became much more obscure. When she thought of them she imagined what was happening, but Ibiki could only see what she saw, which for the most part was darkness. Without asking, though, she knew he could feel what she felt, hear what she remembered hearing.

She was starving. She was recovering. She was blind.

Then came the flashes; the brief, painful flashes of light. The scattered comfort of Sasuke's touch, of his encouragement. And her, always asking _why._

Then she was kissing him. And he was kissing her. And everything was changing.

Hinata tried to pull the memory from Ibiki but the man held onto it, not allowing her to hide anything from him. She felt exposed but refused to feel ashamed.

She could see again. The flashes came more frequently, now. Kabuto's tests. Her hands, moving so fast they became a blur, and that man dying… dying… Kabuto's blade. Hours of genjutsu practice. Her loved ones dropping dead over and over again.

Hinata felt tears at the corners of her eyes. Her throat swelled with the stress of remembering. She wanted desperately for it to be over, but Ibiki was leaving no detail unexamined.

She shed her clothes. She was becoming someone new. She was breathing fire. She was wielding her Tsuinmuchiamū. _"You were planning on returning, weren't you?"_

Naruto. Sakura. The shock, the pain. Then he was kissing her again. Again she tried to pull away, but Ibiki's kept her there, feeling Sasuke's lips against her own.

Books flooded her memory. Then they were leaving, running. The memories came faster, all of a sudden. Clearer. Suigetsu's fingers against her forehead. Sasuke's touch in the early morning sun. Karin falling to the ground. Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's hands. Juugo's killing intent. The cold. Sasuke's body. " _Is there anything you are afraid of?"_ Sasuke's lips. The hum of her chakra vibrating through her whips. Itachi's message.

The explosion.

The fear.

The battle.

Sasuke's tears.

Sasuke's rage.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_

When Ibiki finally released his hold on her, Hinata gasped, a ragged and shuttering sound that raked through her and shook her from top to bottom. Somewhere in the midst of the whole affair the tears began to fall in earnest and she couldn't bring herself to stop them. Every piece of her, every private moment was exposed. The last nine months, the most intimate moments of her life, no longer belonged solely to her. She felt defiled. She told Ibiki what he wanted to know but he'd been greedy. He'd taken things from her she wasn't willing or prepared to give. _This is what you get,_ part of her whispered. _This is your punishment for your betrayal._ _And this is just the beginning_.

"It seems you were telling the truth, after all," Morino asserted, speaking over her quieted sobs. Hinata hiccupped, trying and failing to calm her cries. Without so much as an attempt to comfort her, the interrogation specialist departed, leaving the Hyuuga girl with nothing but memories to keep her company.

* * *

A long time passed before Hinata spoke to anyone again. The tears took a long time to subside and her head pounded worse than ever. A metallic groan signaled the entrance of a visitor, but they said nothing. Instead of voices Hinata heard only the plastic clap of a tray against wood and the latch of the door as it clicked shut. They'd clearly brought her food. Dinner? Breakfast? It didn't matter. The girl found she didn't have much of an appetite, and even if she did hunger her hands were still tied in a position that would've made it more than tricky to actually eat.

For a while Hinata laid down on her hardened mattress, attempting to rest at the very least. Unfortunately, her fixed wrists kept her elbows locked, physically preventing her from getting comfortable. The Hyuuga girl figured, however, that she would not find sleep easily even with her hands free. Her future was too uncertain, to hazy, and reliving her past left her feeling empty, like she'd lost a part of herself when Ibiki dove into her head. She'd risked everything giving Ibiki the entire truth, and in turn he'd left without a single word. Had she done the right thing? Did he believe her? And, more importantly, would the hokage believe her?

Hinata closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep, but the creaking of the metallic bedframe and the hum of her own thoughts kept her fully awake. The pain in her head dulled to mild ache but never fully subsided. When the door did open again, she sat bolt upright, startled from her futile attempt at rest. Her head swam with the motion. Hinata squeezed her eyelids tight to try and relieve the discomfort.

"Well," Tsunade said, her voice soft against the screeching sound of chair legs against concrete and far more welcoming than the interrogation specialist's tone, "you told Ibiki quite the tale. It appears your time away from us certainly was an adventure, huh, Hinata?"

Hinata rolled her shoulders, trying to sit straighter. Her head felt heavy and her eyelids heavier, surely swollen from her fit. "It's all true. He saw it for himself." Tsunade hummed. Hinata's shoulders rolled inward. "You… You do believe me, don't you?"

"I do, that's the problem," Tsunade finally answered. The Hyuuga girl could hear the weariness in her voice but couldn't help perking up the slightest bit. Tsunade believed her. "Your story is not only extremely incriminating against you but also contained some serious accusations against respectable members of our own village and some… well." The hokage paused, clearing her throat the slightest bit. "Some, shall we say, concerning suppositions regarding your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata blushed. The Fifth cleared her throat again. "Normally I would let Ibiki handle the whole interrogation, but considering the sensitivity level of the information that came out during your initial interrogation I'm here to ask you some follow-up questions. Ibiki got the facts, but I'm here to ask the whys. Are you still willing to cooperate?"

This was the part Hinata was dreading initially. She wanted to stick to the facts. She wanted to keep it as shallow as possible. But after Ibiki's dive into her most intimate memories she figured nothing was private or sacred. She'd already bared it all to him. What more did she have to hold on to? The girl squared her shoulders again. "Hai."

"Good." Tsunade seemed satisfied, if a bit relieved. The fatigue clearly present in the woman's voice told Hinata she wasn't exactly up for a fight. "We'll start at the beginning then. Why did you leave?"

She should've been prepared for that question, but Hinata found her tongue felt like lead when she actually went to answer. Her mouth filled with saliva. She swallowed hard. "Not long before I left, I had a spar with my sister. I won. It was the first time I'd ever succeeded against her. I thought I could finally prove myself to my father, but it still wasn't good enough. He told me I still wasn't worthy to be called his heir, and I guess that was the final straw. So I left."

"What about your team?"

Hinata swallowed again, her fingers scratching at her inner thighs. She needed to stay calm to get through this. To prove she could do what she'd set out to do. "I guess I didn't think about them, not really. I shut myself off from them. Told myself all I'd ever be to anyone was a burden. All I could see was my failure: all the times I'd let my family down; all the times I'd failed my team; all the time I'd wasted on –"

"On?" Tsunade prompted.

Her palms began to sweat. She wiped them on her legs as best as she could. "On Naruto." Hinata's voice came out at barely above a whisper.

"Naruto?"

Hinata had already unwillingly revealed her feelings for one person that day, and now she was being asked to dredge up her feelings for another. She reminded herself of her goal, told herself this was just another step towards it. She choked back her reservations and nodded. "I-I thought I loved him, I guess." She felt sheepish admitting it out loud to the Fifth Hokage. It was different than when she'd admitted her feelings about the blonde boy to Sasuke. Somehow her feelings felt more childish now, more unrealistic than ever. "I'd admired him since I could remember. He came to my rescue once. Tried to fight off some bullies when we were both very young. He failed, miserably, but he stood up for me – simply because he saw injustice and wanted to correct it, not because he was obligated to me in any way. As we grew, I wanted to get stronger – for myself, but mostly so I could feel worthy to stand at his side, someday." Hinata bit her bottom lip, running it between her teeth as she wistfully recounted how much time she'd spent dreaming about being Naruto's equal, a partner in all ways. "When my father told me I still wasn't worthy enough, I felt like I'd never be good enough for anyone. Not my family, not my team, not Naruto. Plus, he was gone. I figured he wouldn't care if he came home and I was just… gone. I figured no one would mind if I disappeared, truly."

"People did care, Hinata. They still do." Tsunade said earnestly. "They care very much, actually. Just earlier this morning Kiba came barging into my office in a rage because he picked up your scent in town and followed it here."

"Kiba-kun?"

"The poor boy spent every moment of your absence either sulking because he couldn't do anything to get you back or aggressively trying to get me to send out search parties for you. When he discovered you were back but he couldn't see you… well, let's just say he isn't my biggest fan right now."

Hinata could almost envision an anger-driven Kiba, fangs bared to mimic the red points on his cheeks, bursting through the Hokage's door and demanding to see her. The image warmed and unsettled her. Had she really caused him so much pain? How much more had she caused to others without even realizing it? "Leaving was selfish of me. I know that now. I… I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I thought I was doing them a favor."

"I don't believe you did anyone here any favors. No one, not even Naruto, was happy to see you gone."

"Not even my father?" The question fell from Hinata's mouth before she'd even fully formed it in her own mind. Her eyes went wide. Tsunade was no stranger to Hiashi's disposition, but Hinata knew the question was impolite. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. That was wrong of me to ask."

Tsunade sighed. "Don't apologize. Your history with your father is… Complicated. But no, not even your father was glad to see you gone." Hinata had a hard time believing the Fifth Hokage, but nodded her thanks regardless. "So, you left because you felt inadequate. But why go to Orochimaru?"

This question Hinata was far more prepared for. "I didn't mean to end up there."

"Then where?"

"Like I told Ibiki: I didn't know where I was going. I had no plan. All I knew was that I wanted to get away from here."

"So it's just a coincidence that you fainted directly in front of a Sound hideout? One that ANBU have been searching for unsuccessfully for years?"

Hinata opened her mouth to positively respond, but closed it just as quickly. She hadn't meant to land in Orochimaru's clutches, but she wasn't sure it was a total coincidence, either. Would the hokage take fate for an answer? "I suppose coincidence is one word for it. All I know is that Orochimaru was not an intentional aim of mine. I had no desire to find him, but I found him anyway. Whether or not that was a coincidence or a stroke of fate or a cosmic joke, I still don't know." She laughed a little at the awkwardness of her admission. Tsunade did not.

"You think fate brought you to Orochimaru?" Hinata started to answer but swallowed her words, shrugging instead. The hokage sighed. "Ibiki reported some… interesting interactions between you and Sasuke, Hinata." The girl felt her palms begin to sweat again. She didn't want to talk about her feelings for Sasuke. Not like this, anyway: locked in a room, cuffed, being interrogated by the Fifth Hokage. "You've been honest with me, so I'm going to repay that honesty with some of my own. The report Ibiki gave revealed some pretty intimate moments between the two of you. This concerns me greatly for several reasons, but before I can elaborate I have to ask you plainly: Do you have feelings for Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata's palms were truly sweating by then. She wiped them on her thighs to no avail. She rolled her shoulders, swallowed. The girl could feel heat creeping up her neck and into her face. "I – I think the memories speak for themselves on that front, Tsunade-sama," she finally replied, her voice dropping just above a whisper. She tried to keep the shame out of it. She failed.

Tsunade let out a heavy breath. "I was afraid of that. I suppose it was wishful thinking on my part to hope you were simply swept up in some kind of temporary crush. You're too thoughtful for that." Hinata heard the woman rise and felt the mattress sink as she joined her on the bed. The metallic frame screamed with the extra weight, but neither woman paid it mind. "Sasuke is a danger to this village, Hinata. He's a traitor to Konoha, the aid of known enemies, and if what you say is true he's now made an explicit threat towards prominent members of this village and chosen to take up with one of the most extensive and dangerous organizations in the world. Do you understand what that means for him?"

"I do."

Tsunade laid her hand on Hinata's knee. "What about that makes you think these feelings will end well for you, Hinata? Being close to Sasuke is dangerous. _He_ is dangerous."

"Sasuke…" Hinata dipped her head toward her lap, strands of hair falling to hide her face from the hokage. "I know what I feel is dangerous. I fought it for a long time. But he's different with me. Surely Ibiki saw that?"

Tsunade sighed. "You aren't the first person to care for Sasuke, Hinata. Caring for others isn't a bad thing, but I've seen what caring for that boy in particular does to people. It changes them, and not always for the better." The woman tucked a stray strand of hair behind Hinata's ear. The girl was torn between flinching away and leaning into it. She hadn't experienced motherly affection in a long time, but Tsunade wasn't her mother. She was her Hokage. "His actions have torn people apart, personally and relationally. Look at Naruto. Or Sakura. Their lives shifted when Sasuke left. They've never been the same, and they'll never be the same again."

"But they're stronger now. More focused. Naruto has more concentrated motivation than ever. Sure Sasuke's desertion hurt him, but can you really say it changed him for the worse?" Hinata turned her head toward Tsunade, knitting her brows in question. "Is it really a bad thing to be changed by the loss of a friend? To mourn the loss of someone you care about? You've lost friends, Tsunade-sama. If you believed there was even the slightest chance, wouldn't you do everything you could to get them back, no matter how far it looked like they'd fallen?"

"I…" Tsunade sighed. "I would. Which is why I've tolerated Naruto's incessant pursuit. He'll do anything for a friend. But Sasuke isn't just a friend to you, is he?" Hinata's silence must've been a sufficient answer for the older woman. "Being close to Sasuke is dangerous. Everything he touches becomes tainted."

"He…" Hinata faltered. _He touched me,_ she started to say but bit her tongue. She meant it in the most innocent way, but it didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. "And what about me, Tsunade-sama? Is that how you see me now? As tainted?"

She felt the woman stiffen beside her. "That's not what I mean, Hinata. It's just…" Her body drooped. "Anyone who's ever gotten close to Sasuke has gotten hurt. Hatred or love… No one feels indifferently toward him. It's like he has this strange power over people, one that begs this impulsive obsession. I just don't want to see you fall into that same pit."

Hinata remained silent. Whatever Tsunade's concerns might be regarding her dedication to Sasuke, she was too far deep already. The Fifth Hokage must've read her mind in the quiet because she let out a heavy breath. "But I suppose it's too late for that, isn't it? That's why you jumped in the way of Yamato's attack. Naruto and Yamato thought you were flustered. We speculated they'd manipulated you. But you acted of your own will, is that right?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "I… I don't know what I was thinking, exactly. It wasn't that I didn't want to go with Naruto and the others, I just knew I wasn't ready to come back here, to Konoha. Not yet, anyway. I knew at that point I could play it off, pretend I'd been held hostage. But I didn't know what kind of consequences I'd be facing if I came back. And whatever those consequences might be I knew I wasn't ready for them. Nothing with Sasuke was… we weren't… things were complicated. But…"

"He took care of you. Ibiki told me about the training you underwent with him. You weren't ready to give that up. To give him up."

"No… No, I guess I wasn't."

"And once Sasuke was taken away by Akatsuki, when Konoha forces were in pursuit? You helped them get away, correct?"

"I did. Things were clearer, then. Well, as clear as they could've been. I was worried about him. And even though it was by his own hand, Sasuke had just lost his brother. I wanted to be there, to make sure he was okay."

"But he wasn't okay, was he?"

Hinata shook her head, shifting slightly. The bed creaked beneath her. "No. He was worse than I'd ever seen him. Defeated. Enraged. More confused than before. Everything he'd thought to be true, everything he worked for… it was gone. Out from under him. He had this new vision, this new reality all of a sudden. And it wasn't exactly cheery."

"Yes. _Madara's_ tale." There was bitterness in Tsunade's tone. "Hard to trust a man who should be dead. Additionally, Ibiki's report of the man claiming to be Madara was an exact match for an Akatsuki member calling himself 'Tobi' who appeared to our Konoha squadron on the day of Itachi's defeat."

Hinata shook her head and heaved a sigh, her chest rising and falling. "I tried to convince Sasuke to give up the revenge, but he couldn't be swayed. I told him not to trust Madara. I don't."

There was a pause in their conversation. Hinata felt Tsunade prepping for her next question. "But do you believe him?"

Without missing a single beat Hinata nodded her head. "I do."

"Why?"

"Don't you?" Tsunade was silent. Hinata took that to mean the woman did in fact believe the story, but it didn't make swallowing the truth any easier. She thought of how the tale had altered her own perceptions of Konoha. How much more would it alter Tsunade's to know her own sensei took part in such a dastardly scheme? That'd she'd been working alongside leaders who called for the murder of their own people?

"Did you ever meet Itachi, Lady Tsunade?"

"No, I didn't. I'd already left the village by the time he was born."

"I met him. In the woods while we were mobilized as Hebi. He was everything the rumors said – powerful, collected, intelligent. I could tell just by the way he spoke. All my life I heard stories about Uchiha Itachi: graduated the Academy in a year; chunin by age 10; ANBU by 11; mass-murderer by 14. And yet there was one left behind – his younger brother. Do you have younger siblings, Tsunade-sama?"

The woman hesitated. "I had a younger brother, but he… He passed."

"And I have a younger sister. There's a special bond between siblings, wouldn't you agree? As the older sibling, no amount of animosity between my sister and I could ever cause me to kill or orphan her. There's an inherent call within us to protect our siblings, no matter what. Part of me believed that of Itachi even before Sasuke came to me with Madara's story, but he confirmed it when I met him."

"How so? From what Ibiki said you attacked him."

"I did. But I thought about his questions afterward. He came to me – he'd been watching me. Us. He said it himself – Sasuke wanted me around. If he wanted Sasuke to hate him, I was an easy target. He could've killed me in an instant, sent me to the grave along with the Uchiha clan. Just one more body stolen away from Sasuke's grip."

"But he didn't."

"Exactly. He sought me out and all he wanted to know was if I..." she gulped, fighting her blush. "If I cared for Sasuke."

"You think he wanted to be sure he had people to care for him once it was all over?"

Hinata nodded. "I do. And I do care for him, Tsunade."

"Then why not simply use the false memories to trick us and help Sasuke get his revenge then?"

"Because I care about this village and the people in it, too. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm telling you all of this. Sasuke is a lot of things, but he is not a murderer," she stated emphatically. She felt the strength rising her voice. "Sasuke thinks he knows what he wants, but his actions right now are misguided, fueled by his anger and his pain. He's vulnerable. Madara or Tobi or whoever he is is using that vulnerability to manipulate him. I don't know for sure what that man wants, but I know it can't be good. And whatever Sasuke thinks he wants right now, I think he'll regret it if he follows through."

"So you want to save him from himself? That's a lofty pursuit, and one I'm beginning to believe may be futile."

"It's not futile, Tsunade-sama. Sasuke has done a lot of terrible things – I won't deny that. And I understand that my feelings for him are dangerous. The situation is complicated, but there are several things I'm absolutely sure of."

"And those are?"

"First, if Sasuke succeeds and Madara is allowed to move forward with his own schemes, this village will suffer. I care for Sasuke and don't want to see him fall any further into darkness, but I don't want to see Konoha collapse, either. Second, I'm not the only person in this village who wants him back, but I'm the only one who can _get_ him back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Sasuke won't hurt me, Tsunade-sama. From everything Ibiki saw, you both have to know that."

"Believing yourself to be someone's weak spot is extremely risky. If you overestimate, you could die."

Hinata clenched her fists as much as the cuff would allow. "And if Madara discovers I've told you the truth I could die. And if I followed Madara's instructions to the letter, I could still die. But saving Sasuke, protecting this village… it's worth the risk. That's what they teach us at the Academy, isn't it? That the role of shinobi is to endure, to protect. As a shinobi of the Leaf, my purpose is to guard and defend Konoha and the people who belong to it. There's good in Sasuke, Tsunade-sama. I've seen it. He isn't the merciless monster people have made him out to be. He cares about people, whether he shows it or not. He inspires people. People follow him. But he's been used and manipulated his entire life, molded into what other people want him to be. We have to stop Madara before he turns Sasuke into something he regrets."

"Hinata, I understand your concern and desire to save Sasuke, but I have concerns of my own. What you're suggesting is extremely chancy. There are too many factors we can't account for to know if the outcome will be successful or not. If it came down to it, if you needed to stop Sasuke, do you think you could set your feelings aside and do what needed to be done?"

It pained Hinata to even think about fighting Sasuke. She was no match for him, but her resolve was set. "I won't need to stop him, but if I had to I would try."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I just don't know if I can trust you with such a chancy mission when you're so close to it emotionally."

Hinata thought of Naruto barging in headfirst. He was as emotionally close to Sasuke's retrieval as anyone, yet he pursued time and time again. Her mission would take more stealth, more lies, more time. She'd have to lie in wait. She'd have to trick some of the greatest villains yet to appear in her lifetime. And she knew she was the only one in a position to do it. She was there both because of and in spite of her ties to Sasuke and Taka. She wanted to protect them. She _would_ protect them.

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, I don't know if you have a choice."

The Fifth Hokage rose from her spot on the bed, the metallic frame groaning. Hinata felt the mattress lift the slightest bit.

"I just have one more question for you, for now at least. Do you regret it?"

"Do I regret what, Tsunade-sama?"

"Leaving."

Hinata ran her bottom lip between her teeth. She'd relived the last nine months of her life repeatedly in the last seventy-two hours, and they were anything but easy or normal or happy. She examined every shining memory, every moment she found herself at the mercy of Sasuke's blade or his gaze. She felt her own muscles as they flexed beneath her skin, stronger than they'd ever been. She felt the fire that slept in her chest, waiting to be released. She felt herself fall to the ground, hit the wall, fail, and fail, and fail. She felt herself spinning in a perfect rotation, her shield protecting more than one life. She felt cold shoulders and colder nights. She remembered days spent in silent darkness and days spent surrounded by a team she'd never choose for herself. Hinata had left her world of light and traded it for darkness, settled in like she was meant to live there all along. She'd lost her sight. She'd hurt the ones she left behind.

But she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Hinata steeled her gaze in Tsunade's direction. "No."

* * *

Sasuke sat looking up at the sky. Since Hinata's departure several days prior his world seemed to have shifted. He felt it immediately after she left, but nearly three whole days without her made the world look darker than ever. The surf crashed below him, slamming hard into the cliff side and corroding the weakened pieces away. He watched as a sharp bit of rubble tumbled through the air and fell into the ocean, swallowed by foam and fury.

Since discovering the truth about his brother and his village, Sasuke felt his soul was as turbulent as the sea itself. Hinata's presence calmed it, if only for a moment, but in her absence the storm within him brewed anew. He felt his hate growing stronger with every moment he dwelled on the history of his village and his clan. It sickened him. His stomach roiled with murderous intent. He would have his revenge. Those bastards would pay.

"You shouldn't spend so much time by yourself. It's not good for you." Karin's voice slid through the darkness. Sasuke felt her coming long before she spoke up, but he paid her no mind. The redheaded girl saddled up beside him. When she found herself alone with him Karin usually took advantage of the situation to try and entice him, but her usual flirtatious attitude was tucked away somewhere out of sight. The pair spent a long moment looking out into the darkness. The December air washed over them. Karin shivered. "I know you miss her, but we've barely seen you since she left. You have to come inside sometime."

Sasuke turned to her then, his eyes as bright as rubies in the night. The Mangekyo Sharingan flashed. "You think you know what's good for me? Or what I have to do?" His eyes ached but the Uchiha boy remained stoic, reveling in the slight discomfort that accompanied his advanced Kekkei Genkai. Unlike his fleeting, ethereal thoughts, the pain gave him something to concrete to focus on.

Karin flinched back. His voice was venomous. The redhead had no idea what he should or shouldn't do. She had no room to pretend she knew him at all. When it became obvious he meant her no harm, the girl gathered herself, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. "Don't give me that shit, Sasuke. You put on a tough façade and you can be one scary motherfucker when you want to be, but I've seen the way you melt around our darling princess. Somewhere under that tough exterior you care. If not about me or anyone else, certainly about her." Karin's voice was harsh, condescending. She was right, but the boy would never admit it. He turned back to stare at the horizon, just barely able to find where the blackened ocean became the night sky. There were no stars out that night.

His companion's voice softened then. She sighed and dropped her arms, a sign of defeat. "We're just worried about you."

Sasuke did miss Hinata. She made him stronger, somehow. She gave him something to fight for. She was his reason to get up and an anchor to reality. With her gone, he felt his worst fears coming true. Her absence left a void and the darkness felt like it was swallowing him, taking the opportunity to invade every corner of his being before she could come back and rescue him. He wasn't strong enough to send the darkness off on his own. But Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo… No matter their worry, they couldn't fend the darkness off. Delay it, perhaps, but never live with it the way Hinata did.

"There's nothing to worry about," he lied. When he looked at Karin again his eyes returned to black. His hair, his gaze, every part of him nearly melted into the darkness. His teammate looked more relaxed under his onyx gaze than his ruby one, but a hint of concern lingered behind her eyes. He brows knit together the slightest bit and her thin mouth turned down at the corners. He could tell she didn't believe him, not for one moment. "Until Hinata gathers the intel we need, we have to sit tight. If you want something to do in the meantime, ask Madara. I'm sure he has something for you to do."

Sasuke turned away. He though Karin might say something else, but she simply muttered a, "Fine," under her breath and left him alone instead. He felt her eyes on him as she returned to the bunker, shooting him a backwards glance he didn't care to return. Waiting was never his strong suit, patience never one of his virtues. But Sasuke had waited for Hinata before, and he would wait for her now. She would come through for him. He would have his revenge.

* * *

 **A/N:** Behind and getting more behind all the time... Sorry again for another delayed chapter. As of 11:30 Thursday night I only had about 700 words of this chapter written and I refuse to publish anything I'm not happy with. I'm still not sure I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter (heavy amounts of dialogue is not my strong suit), but considering how quickly I wrote it I'm definitely pleased with the final result. I would like to say sorry in advance, however, if the next several chapters are delayed as well. I am writing all the time and trying to keep up, but if I'm being entirely transparent with you all the last couple weeks have been a mess. In addition to finding it more and more difficult to write the chapters in general, I've been battling some severe anxiety and stress due to personal and familial issues and all of that has definitely impaired my creative drive and ability to stay on top of this story. Writing a strong female lead is difficult when you feel anything but strong yourself. I've only ever striven to do justice to Sasuke and Hinata both. I want to continue to develop their characters all the way through to the final scene of this story, but it's been hard. So, again, I'm trying to deliver this story to you all but some days are much harder than others and I hope you can forgive me. It makes me so humbled and happy to know how many of you look forward to my post every two weeks - I even had someone last week ask me where it was when it was delayed - and I want to deliver, but moving forward, at least for a little, I would very much appreciate your understanding if my chapters are a few hours or days behind (I promise no more than a week). I refuse to stop writing this story until it's complete, but I also refuse to publish anything that doesn't do the story or the characters justice. In the end taking a little more time will mean a more cohesive and complete story for everyone.

Thank you all as always for the support, praise, faves, follows, and comments. I read and reread them all the time and cannot get enough of you guys. It always humbles me so much when someone says they look forward to this story or that they just found it and read it in a single sitting. Whether you've been with me for a year or just found this story, thank you, thank you, thank you. You keep me going.

Much love, as always - Kinsey


	17. Ready

**Chapter 42: Ready**  
 _"I don't think people have demons, I think they have themselves and things they aren't ready to be honest about yet. It is not easy to come to grips with the fact that we're capable of hurting people with the same instrument we love them with. The heart is a hungry wolf and it is made of glass." – King Longton_

* * *

Tsunade paced her office, walking back and forth in front of the panoramic bay window that overlooked the city. Despite the scenic view, the hokage's gaze never actually peered out upon her village. Her attention was much too focused elsewhere. Ibiki stood leaning against a wall, his massive arms crossed over his chest. Shizune stood at the corner of Tsunade's desk stroking a wriggling TonTon, her face contorted into a nervous mess as her eyes flitted from her boss to the interrogation specialist and back again.

"This man can't really be _the_ Uchiha Madara, can he, Tsunade-sama?" the dark-haired assistant asked, finally breaking the tense silence. "It's impossible. Hashirama-sama killed him at the Valley of the End."

"Though I doubt this man truly is Uchiha Madara, stranger things have happened," Ibiki observed.

"Stranger than long-dead men being resurrected?"

"If what Hinata told us is to be believed, he never died to begin with. Simply went into hiding until he recovered."

"And then just hid out for the last… How many years has it been?"

Tsunade's brows knit together, creating a crease in her forehead. "It doesn't matter. Regardless of whether or not this man truly is a resurrected Uchiha or not, Sasuke believes he is. Belief in a thing creates its own reality for those who are the believers. And, based on Kakashi's report of their interaction with him in the forest, he is able to manipulate space and possesses a Sharingan. He's clearly dangerous, pulling the strings of both Akatsuki and Sasuke, though I suppose now they're one in the same. His ultimate aim is unknown, though we are aware that Akatsuki has been targeting Jinchurikis and Hinata believes Madara or Tobi or whoever he is is trying to use Sasuke to destroy Konoha."

"Do you think he's collecting the tailed beasts to make his attack on Konoha?" Shizune inquired. TonTon snorted anxiously in her owner's arms.

"You don't acquire the world's greatest weapons to smash a village. You acquire them to start a war."

Tsunade stopped her pacing, nodding at the scarred interrogation specialist.

The dark-haired assistant whipped her head from side to side, eyeing her two superiors as they exchanged a grave and knowing look. "You think he means to start a war?" Shizune's voice sounded small in the large room.

The Fifth Hokage rubbed her temples. "I can't be sure what he means to do, but we have to prepare for the worst." She sighed heavily, finally slumping into her chair. The seat sagged and swayed with her weight. "But we have to do so without raising suspicion among the villagers. Creating panic will only cause more trouble for everyone, especially if it turns out to be unwarranted."

"And how do we do that, exactly?"

"We use the girl."

Tsunade nodded again. Shizune's eyes went wide, continuing to flit back and forth between the bulky, scarred man and her busty, blonde boss. "You can't be serious." Ibiki looked at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at her desk. "Tsunade-sama, you cannot honestly be thinking about using Hinata-chan like this. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes, Shizune, I do. And so does she. It was her idea, if you'll remember." The hokage rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes. The horizon had swallowed the sun hours ago, but the day was far from over.

"You're using her as bait. You said it yourself – this man is dangerous. If he finds out she's lying to him…"

"She could die," Ibiki finished for the anxious assistant. "She could blow everything and bring the wrath of the Akatsuki to our doorstep. She could bring war instead of preventing it." The man's scarred features never left Tsunade. "Are you sure we can trust her with the weight of all that?"

The hokage leaned back in her chair. Normally at this point in the evening she'd be relaxing with a glass of sake. That night, however, the bottle tucked into her bottom drawer was long forgotten. She had other things on her mind. "I do. I trust Hinata – she hasn't given me a reason to feel otherwise. But even aside from that, I'm not sure we have a choice. If we want to infiltrate Akatsuki and interrupt whatever this 'Madara' has planned, especially regarding Sasuke, we need an insider to do it. Naruto's tactics of just barging in aren't going to work this time. We've tried it over and over to no avail. We have to be more delicate, and she's the only one with enough insider information already to do the job. Sasuke trusts her – we can use that."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, that's precisely what worries me." Ibiki pushed off the wall and approached the desk, propping himself on the edge of it. "Aren't you even the least bit afraid she's too close to the situation? How can we be sure she's willing to betray him?"

"For some reason god only knows, there are a group of people in this village who care about and want to save Sasuke, Hinata among them. She wants to help. Lucky for us, her perception of what saving him looks like involves trusting us with the truth. Does her relationship with the boy concern me? Absolutely. But not for the reasons you're thinking of, Ibiki-san. You should give Hinata the credit she's due. I think she's prepared to do whatever needs to be done in order to bring Sasuke home."

"And what does need to be done, exactly?"

Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the desk. "Akatsuki needs to be brought down from the inside, all the members either caught or killed. The organization can no longer continue in its current state. Additionally, this Madara character needs to be killed or captured as well."

"Easier said than done, Tsunade-sama. Our strongest teams have been in pursuit of Akatsuki for years with only minor success here and there, and some serious casualties and injuries along the way. Additionally, an entire team of elite ninja including two former ANBU were unable to even touch the masked man. You truly believe a single, blind, Hyuuga girl is going to be able to take him out?"

The hokage shook her head. "No, I don't think she'll be able to take him out. But I do believe she'll be able to obtain the intel required for a team to take him out. We've already acquired some intelligence on him thanks to Team Kakashi and the others. If Hinata can pull off her spy routine, she should learn more about him."

"And if it's not enough to take him out?"

"That's a possibility, of course. This entire plan is based on conjecture. We can't be sure any of it will work, but it's all we've got."

"And what about Sasuke, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. "How do we convince him to give up his pursuit of revenge and come home? And stay home?"

The busty blonde pressed her fingers to her temples, rubbing them in small circles to try and relieve some of the pressure. It was getting far too late to continue discussing such deep matters, but they needed dealt with as swiftly as possible. Still, if she didn't get some rest soon she wouldn't be good for anything.

As far as the subject of Sasuke went, Tsunade was a bit more on the fence regarding how to deal with the issues raised by Hinata's story. If the story was true, the elders would have quite a bit to answer to. Learning that Danzo, Homura, and Koharu orchestrated the genocide of an entire clan and used one of their own to do it truly sent the hokage's head spinning. She'd never liked Danzo as it was, but this brought his wickedness into an entirely new light. Still, she had to wonder what she would've done if faced with the same dilemma. Did wiping out the threat even though it was their own people mean the elders were strong or weak? The moral ambiguities of the situation weighed on Tsunade, but they were questions for another day. A day when she'd had more rest and her best friend hadn't just died and there wasn't a resurrected convict on the loose.

"Sasuke will want to see justice done. He'll want to see those who killed his family punished for doing so."

"And what exactly does that justice look like, Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde leaned back in her chair again, spinning to face the bay window and finally peering out over the village. She'd run away from it for years, trying to deny her ties to it, trying to escape her name and her titles and the pain of her past. She knew what it was to hate Konoha, to feel like it held nothing but sadness and disaster. And yet, inexplicably, she'd been brought back against her better judgment because some crazy, spiky-haired blond kid stepped in front of a punch and told her he was going to be hokage someday. Now she couldn't remember loving anything more than she loved the people of Konoha. She was the Slug Queen, a legendary Sannin, the granddaughter of Hashirama, and a celebrated medical ninja. But above all of that, she was the Fifth Hokage, and she would do whatever it took to protect her village.

"Until we can verify Madara's story we can't be sure there is even any justice to be served, let alone what it looks like." Tsunade thought of her conversation with Hinata earlier in which the girl challenged her, asked her if she believed the mystery man's tale. As much as she hated to admit it, something within the hokage whispered that the story, at least the elders' role in it, was true. Her stomach churned at the thought but she didn't share her misgivings with her companions. "Until then, the next step is to prepare Hinata with the tools necessary to perform her infiltration and reconnaissance. Ibiki," she ordered, never taking her eyes off the twilit rooftops, "you will train Hinata in the strongest anti-interrogation techniques you know as quickly as you possibly can."

"Mastering those techniques can take years, Hokage-sama. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe we have that much time on our hands."

"You're not wrong, but the fact remains that we must work quickly. Hinata is a fast learner. Do what you can. Understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. I think that's enough for tonight, then. Go get some rest. You're dismissed." She watched Ibiki's reflection bow before taking his leave, leaving her alone with her assistant.

The two women were quiet for a while, Shizune letting her boss reflect on the events of the last few days. After several extended moments of silence, the dark-haired woman cleared her throat. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Hm?" the blonde hummed, acknowledging that she was listening.

"I'm frightened for Hinata."

"Me too."

The pair went silent again, each of them soaking in the other's confession.

"What are you going to do about the council?"

"I don't know yet. I can't very well ask them if it's the truth, not without revealing Hinata's mission. If the council catches wind of this operation, they'll be sure to interrupt it. Danzo especially. After Sai's confession recently it's clear to me that man still has his claws in deeper than I'm comfortable with. I'm going to have to verify it some other way."

"And if it is true? If they did order Itachi to kill his own family?"

Tsunade sighed heavily. She felt as if she'd aged ten years in the last two days. "I don't know, Shizune. Is it a crime to kill people who pose a threat to your village?"

"But did the Uchiha pose a threat to the village? Or just to the government? They were the police force. Their entire task was to protect the citizens of this village. Even if they did plan a coup, you really think they meant the populace harm?"

"I don't know, Shizune," the Fifth Hokage admitted again. Her mind grew foggier by the moment as she attempted to organize all the new data and separate reality from fiction, speculation from validated fact. "I don't know, and the only person who could tell us for sure is now dead." She thought of Uchiha Itachi, the boy who'd gone from an S-Class villain to a Konoha hero over the course of a day. "All I know is that the man claiming to be Madara has evil intentions and he's using Akatsuki and Sasuke to execute his plans, whatever they may be. He has to be stopped, and this plan is the best thing we have right now."

Shizune bit her bottom lip. Tsunade watched her reflection in the windowpane. The girl looked like she wanted to say something else, but swallowed it and nodded instead. "I understand, Tsunade-sama. Would you… would you like some sake?"

Shizune was notorious for frowning upon the busty blonde's indulgences. To suggest she have a glass meant that the dark-haired woman truly understood the dire, emotional nature of Tsunade's predicament. She wasn't just Shizune's boss; she was her friend.

The gesture, though undeniably sweet, was declined. "No thank you, Shizune. Not tonight. I need a clear head if I'm going to deal with all this."

"At least deal with it in the morning, Tsunade-sama. You've dealt with enough for one day. You need your rest."

"As do you. Go on, Shizune," the woman urged. She glanced over her shoulder, managing a semi-convincing smile. "I'll go to bed shortly. Don't worry about me."

Shizune's dark eyes bore into Tsunade's. The blonde woman could tell her assistant didn't buy the act, but she let it go anyway, wishing the woman goodnight before leaving and muttering, "I always worry about you," under her breath.

When the door shut behind her, Tsunade turned back to the bay window and looked out on her village. Only a few lights continued to glow here and there through the streets, small pinpricks of light in the valley mimicking the stars dotting the inky black sky above. Tsunade slid from her chair and collapsed against her desk, pulling her knees to her chest. A shaky breath wracked through her body, running up her spine and rattling her lungs and shoulders.

Jiraiya was dead, Naruto blamed her for it, the council consisted of liars, Sasuke wanted them dead, a man claiming to be Uchiha Madara wanted to start a war, and the only person who stood even the slimmest chance of setting things right was a blind girl with a weak spot for the villain.

Tsunade didn't sleep; she cried.

* * *

Tsunade opened her heavy eyelids, peeling them back and blinking against the blinding light of the sun peaking in through her window. She'd fallen into a restless slumber still slumped against her desk drawers. The few minutes of sleep she did manage to get were not nearly enough to make up for the exhaustion she felt in her bones and her mind. She needed about three full days' worth of sleep and a world that wasn't threatening to pull apart at the seams to recover fully.

A knock at her office door startled her out of her groggy stupor.

The woman stood quickly, brushing her hands over her clothing to try and push the wrinkles from the fabric. She examined her face as best she could the windowpane, running her fingers through her long pigtails and trying to rub away the puffiness around her eyes. She always seemed to look worse the morning after a long cry than she ever did the morning after a binge.

The hokage took her seat and shuffled some papers around, pretending to be deep into her work. "Come in!" she called.

The door creaked open to reveal Shizune, a tray of steaming tea balanced between her hands. "I thought you might need something stronger than normal this morning, Tsunade-sama," the girl commented, setting the tray down and pouring a small glass. Steam curled from the cup in tiny, groping ringlets, spreading the pungent smell of mint through the room. As the dark-haired girl passed the cup to her superior the look in her eyes told Tsunade that somehow, against all odds, Shizune knew how the Fifth Hokage had spent her evening. Shizune was intuitive, that way. She always knew.

Tsunade sipped from the cup greedily, relishing in the strong aroma and praying against all odds that the steaming liquid would actually wake her up and provide her the stamina she needed to get through her morning. After downing the first cup, not even allowing it to fully cool before drinking it, the blonde held her hand out as a request. Shizune refilled the empty cup while Tsunade sucked in cool air, trying to calm her scalding throat. Once the second cup was in her hands, she sipped it more carefully, blowing on it first this time. The hokage released a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you, Shizune."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." She removed the tray from the desk, placing it in a corner and pouring herself a glass. With the cup held delicately between her fingers, Shizune blew gently on the surface of her tea and took a quiet sip before asking, "So, what now?"

"First, I have to uphold a promise I made. I promised Hyuuga Hiashi I would contact him once Hinata was returned to the village. She's returned; now it's time to contact him." Tsunade downed the rest of her glass.

"You want me to send a messenger to him?" Tsunade nodded. "Anything else?"

The woman stared into the dredges of her teacup, examining the leftover drops and the few tea leaves swirling around in the bottom. She didn't know how to read tealeaves, but she hoped that whatever hers said it was good news for once. "Get me a status update on the team leading the investigation regarding Jiraiya's code and see if the interrogation team in charge of the Kirigakure ninja has discovered anything useful yet."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The woman left without any further instructions.

Once she was gone and the door was closed behind her, Tsunade dropped her head onto the desk, pressing the backs of her wrists into her eye sockets to try and relieve some of the pressure. Despite her exhaustion, the hokage's mind flooded with schemes. In order for Hinata's plan to work, she needed to be able to provide Sasuke's team with information on their targets, the village elders. She also needed to convince whoever the informant was to share Akatsuki's movements. They'd have to find a believable way for Hinata to gather information on the elders without giving so much away that Sasuke could actually execute his attack before they were ready.

Tsunade's head pounded. The existing complications of her predicament were many, and the potential obstacles were even more numerous. Of all the people in the village she expected to complicate her life, Hyuuga Hinata had never been one of them, yet the seemingly unsuspecting girl had placed the Fifth Hokage in her most convoluted situation to date.

Tsunade lifted her head and spun in her chair, peering out towards the village as the sun climbed higher and higher into the sky. She sent a small prayer into the void, hoping it reached whatever god needed to hear it. "Help me keep Konoha safe."

* * *

"Ah!" A scream ripped from Hinata's throat. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to relieve the pressure she felt. The pain that started just after Zetsu's memory download had never quite receded, but her sessions with Ibiki brought back the pain worse than ever. It felt like those days following her recovery all over again as the scarred interrogation specialist dove into her mind over and over again, dredging up the worst of the memories. Unfortunately for her, Morino wasn't leaving anything untouched, delving even beyond the last nine months. He watched her fall at the Chunin Exams; watched her hiding around the corner as her father belittled her in front of Kurenai; watched her watching Naruto.

For a full week now Ibiki had been working with Hinata, trying to help her hide her memories away from his mind examination techniques. Her ability to keep him out had definitely improved, but only held up about six minutes before he would break through again. The longer they trained, the more difficult it got for her to keep it up. "I need a break. It hurts."

"Work through the pain," Ibiki instructed. Hinata gritted her teeth. The similarity between Konoha's interrogation expert and Kabuto was eerie sometimes.

"I kept you out for almost seven minutes that time. You said yourself that people work for years to master this technique."

"I also told you that we don't have that kind of time available to us. You have to work harder and faster than normal."

The girl bit the inside of her cheek, trying to steady herself. "With all due respect, Morino-san, I'm working as hard as I can, but I feel like I could improve if you'd just allow me to rest for a moment."

"The enemy won't allow you rest."

"I understand that, but this enemy is different. I've lived with them. They aren't expecting me to lie. It's different than being taken captive and interrogated for secrets."

"You can't know that," Ibiki warned. "You have to be prepared for anything." The man's voice was strong, certain, militaristic. Hinata could tell he still didn't believe in her and the mistrust grated on her nerves. No matter how open and honest she was, no matter how many secrets she spilled, Morino Ibiki refused to treat her like a comrade. They were on the same side, and she knew it, but even her devoted cooperation and the hokage's support couldn't persuade the interrogation specialist to act like it. The best thing she could do was submit to him.

"You're right," Hinata conceded. "I can't know. Unfortunately, we don't have time for me to learn everything I would need to know to cover all the bases."

Ibiki grunted. "If you can keep me out for fifteen minutes, we'll call it."

Fifteen minutes? She'd have to nearly double her current capabilities if she was going to satisfy Ibiki's requirements. The Hyuuga girl's mind pulsed at the thought. Still, she didn't have much choice. Hinata nodded, her features set and her mind determined. "I can do that."

"Good. Now, go again."

* * *

Hinata's head pounded but she couldn't help but smile. After hours and hours of training, she was finally able to create not only a mental blockade strong enough to keep Ibiki out for fifteen entire minutes, but she'd also been able to create false memories suitable enough to trick anyone who might go looking for them. Her success was bittersweet – it meant she'd finally be able to leave her cell, but it also meant the real start of her most dangerous mission to date.

The metallic groan of hinges signaled a visitor. Hinata listened to the patter of sandals against concrete as the new arrival walked to meet her.

"Ibiki tells me you're as ready as you're going to be for now," Tsunade said, unclipping the cuffs from Hinata's wrists. Despite her cooperation, both Ibiki and the hokage insisted on keeping her chakra suppressed when they weren't around. Hinata found it both irritating in that it displayed a lack of trust and flattering in that they thought she was powerful enough to warrant the precaution. "I know he seems cold, but he's actually quite impressed with you."

Hinata lifted her brows. That was surprising, to say the least. Based on Ibiki's attitude towards her over the hours of interaction she never once got the impression the interrogation specialist so much as approved of her, let alone was impressed by her. She supposed it was comforting, though, to hear someone of his standing was confident in her abilities.

"That's… kind." She felt a warmth on her forehead as Tsunade examined her eyes.

"Do you feel ready?" the hokage asked.

Hinata chewed her bottom lip. That certainly seemed to be the question of the decade. Was she ready? She couldn't be sure. She wasn't even positive what she was supposed to be ready for. Subterfuge? Reconnaissance? Lying to literally everyone she's ever loved? Death? She'd worked for hours with Ibiki, practicing keeping him out of her head, solidifying her story, creating her own reality. Sure she could build a solid wall around the truth and dredge up whatever story worked for her at the moment, but it was getting more and more difficult every day to separate fact from fiction. So was she ready?

"It's like Morino-san said, I suppose. I'm as ready as I can be, I suppose."

"And what about returning to your family? Or seeing your friends? Are you ready for that?"

Hinata froze. "Re-returning to my family?"

"Yes…" Tsunade's voice wavered. "Where did you think you were going?"

"I… I don't know." Of all the things Hinata spent her time preparing for, returning to the Hyuuga compound was not one of them. She'd discovered an identity separate from her family name, built herself into something out from under the finger and disappointed gaze of her father. She didn't know where Tsunade planned on sending her after her release, but her old house was the last thing on her mind. In many ways, returning to the place of all her failures was more frightening than the idea of trying to deceive Madara.

"Tsunade-sama, I know I'm not in a position to make more requests, but if I could, please don't send me back to my father's home."

The blonde woman sighed. "Unfortunately, Hinata, that decision is out of my hands. After news of your whereabouts was revealed following Team Kakashi's infiltration of the Kusagakure hideout, your father came to me and requested that, upon your retrieval, you would be returned to his care. He's already been informed of your return to the village."

Hinata felt the color drain from her face. "Tsunade-sama, if my father knows the truth, if he knows I ran away…"

"He won't seal you." The woman's voice was confident, but Hinata couldn't be as sure. "When he asked for permission to continue caring for you, I was admittedly hesitant. But he seemed truly repentant, Hinata. You'll need to speak to him yourself, but I think he may surprise you. It seems your absence wounded him more deeply than you may realize."

The girl found her superior's words difficult to swallow or believe. It seemed almost impossible for her father to be regretful or wounded over her desertion. If anything, she expected wrath. "What does he know? About what happened?"

"Very little. I've told him only what I feel he needs to know. I've informed him that the details of your absence are your own to tell, but that the events of the last nine months were quite traumatic for you and you may not wish to speak of it, at least for a while. I told him we kept you for so long because we needed to ensure your mind hadn't been tampered with and also we needed to assess your physical condition. What you tell him beyond that is up to you, but that's the story we agreed upon."

Hinata nodded slowly. She could work with that, certainly. Still, the idea of being cooped up under the watchful eyes of the Hyuuga household after months of freedom from the oppressive atmosphere didn't thrill her. "I understand, Tsunade-sama. Still, isn't there anything you can do?"

"As far as taking you out from your father's care the decision is already final. He is your father and your primary caretaker. Beyond that, however, I have been thinking of ways to get you out of the house and help you fulfill your end of the deal for Sasuke's team. I have an idea that may work, but there are still a few details to iron out before I can say for certain. If everything goes according to plan, though, it should at least get you out of the house."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." Even though she didn't have details, the thought of having something to do besides sitting in the Hyuuga compound loosened the knot in Hinata's stomach the slightest bit.

"Well, I think we're all done here for the day," the blonde woman concluded, removing her hands from Hinata's head and leaving her with a sudden chill. The girl shivered and listened to her companion shuffle around, a pencil scratching against paper. That was her final examination before being released back into the real world. The following day she'd be able to see again. See something beside the inside of her holding cell, anyway.

"You know… there is a possibility we could reverse the blindness," Tsunade announced suddenly, interrupting her daydreaming over getting back outside. The girl's head snapped to attention at those words. Could she really do it? "Of course I'd have to study your case more thoroughly. And, as I said, it's only a possibility, not a probability. It may be entirely irreversible, but if you'd like I could look into it for you. See if something might be possible in the future. We have your medical records from Kabuto." Hinata didn't respond immediately. Tsunade scratched a final note on her pad. "Just think about it," she offered. "Tomorrow then?"

Hinata nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Good. I'll see you then. Try to get some rest," the hokage insisted before leaving the girl alone.

In the quiet of Tsunade's absence Hinata thought of the story Madara wove for Sasuke, the one involving so much betrayal, so many eyes traded and stolen and sacrificed. Before going blind she relied on her eyes for everything. She'd lost her sight once before, as a child, training with Neji. She put so much strain on her sight that the doctor bandaged her eyes and she wasn't allowed to open them for three whole days. She missed the fireworks that year. Her blindness at that time made Hinata feel more vulnerable than ever, and she knew at that moment that without her eyes she truly was worthless. They defined her. Without them, the Hyuuga princess believed she was nothing.

Discovering she was truly blind, then, was more than a little devastating. Devastating, terrifying, wholly demoralizing. But over the months Hinata gained a new appreciation for the rest of her body. Losing her natural sight made her strong in ways she'd never dreamed possible. It forced her to rely on instincts the heavy dependence upon her sight never allowed her to hone. Her hearing was keener; her instincts were sharper; she was more in tune with the world around her; and in many ways her eyes were stronger than ever before.

The girl leaned back on the bed and opened her eyes wide, seeing nothing but darkness. There was a time she would've done anything to get her sight back, but things were different now. Hinata didn't need her eyes to see anymore. In fact, she saw more without them than she ever did with them. The world was coming into clearer focus all the time, and she was right at the center of it all.

* * *

Hinata sat with her hands clasped in her lap, one foot tapping against the hardwood flooring of the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to study the girl. Aside from her restless tapping she showed no signs of anxiety. The Fifth had to admit she was impressed with Hinata's tenacity. Nearly three weeks had slipped away since the Hyuuga girl stepped foot into her office. Nothing in her physique gave any indication that she'd spent nearly a month as a prisoner or upwards of nine months as a runaway. As far as Tsunade could tell, Hinata was stronger and healthier than ever. Still, the anticipation of reuniting with her father set the girl on edge.

"So, you sure you have your story straight?"

Hinata nodded. "I ran away. I was captured. Sasuke let me go when he didn't need to use me as a bartering chip anymore. I was pardoned for delivering information."

The girl's summary was a highly abbreviated version of the story they'd agreed upon, but it summed up all the main points. "Good. Are you –"

A knock at the door interrupted Tsunade's questions. The woman called for the visitor to enter and Hyuuga Hiashi waltzed into the office, Neji close on his heels. "Where is she?" the older man asked. But before the question was even fully out of his mouth the younger Hyuuga let out the girl's name in a breathy exclamation.

Hinata stiffened at the presence of her family. She stood from her seat, hands clasped in front of her body. Before she could get a single word out, Neji's arms were around her. "I'm so glad you're safe," he breathed.

Hinata hesitated for the briefest moment. Her cousin had never been the most affectionate person so the embrace took her off guard. He didn't let go, however, and she eventually gave in, burying her forehead against his shoulder. She breathed him in and a wave of nostalgia washed over her, threatening to take her out at the knees. "I missed you, Nii-san."

Neji let her go after another moment and stepped to the side. The tension in the air grew thick. For the briefest moment Hinata had forgotten her father was in the room, too. Hiashi approached his daughter carefully, his steady steps clapping against the hard flooring. He paused just in front of her and Hinata bent at the waist in a stiff but respectful bow. "Father." She kept her head down, waiting for whatever may come.

Without warning, she found herself in another pair of arms. Hiashi's embrace was stiffer than Neji's, less comfortable. Hinata froze, her arms pinned at her sides. She couldn't remember the last time her father hugged her. The interaction was strange and unexpected, though not entirely unwelcome. He let her go before she could decide whether or not to embrace him in return.

"Come," said the Hyuuga clan heir, stepping away and towards the door. Neji placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, gently guiding her toward the door. She tried not to think of Sasuke's guiding hand on her lower back during all those dark days. She failed. Hinata heard the door swing open on its hinges, then the voice of her father announced, "It's time to go home."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, all. Sooooo... I'm not dead, that's the good news. Also, thank you to every single person who sent me a message or posted a comment telling me to take care of myself and wishing me well and checking in on me. You guys make my heart and my soul so happy, I cannot stand it. The support and love and encouragement means everything to me.

To share a little bit about where I've been and why this chapter took so damn long, I have two points. First, the words just weren't coming. For some reason this chapter was super difficult to write and I just couldn't get the words out and I hope it wasn't too underwhelming after waiting so long for new material but I needed a bridge chapter and I just didn't know how to write it all... So sorry if this chapter kinda sucks but I hope you're all satisfied.

Secondly, to be really candid, I started a new medication a few weeks ago and I've been trying to get used to it but the last few weeks as I adjust have left me a zombie. It's been very difficult to do much of anything or get myself excited about things like my art or this story. So, in addition to the fact that I've been extremely busy, I've also been struggling just to be an operational human being in my free time and this story took a back seat. I wish there was a way to let you all know I was alive and working but there's just no good way for me to like... post a status update here (although I'm just letting you all know that even with long hiatuses I'm not abandoning this story - you can count on that). If you'd like in the future I can make a little note on my profile page if I'm running behind schedule? Because even when I wasn't writing or posting I was always checking up on reviews and messages and things like that.

Speaking of, I want to give an overwhelming thank you and express my undying gratitude at the fact that YGA Pt. 2 reached 150 followers and 100 favorite... That blows my mind, honestly. So thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Y'all keep me going.

While I was away though I did write another story. Idk how many of you follow me as an author and not just this story, but I did post the first chapter of a little Himawari story a few weeks back. I'm not going to be updating that story regularly like I'm trying to do with this one, but I am planning on updating it on and off as the chapters come to me. It's not going to be very long - only about 5 chapters. But check it out if you feel like it! And for anyone who might be worried, it's not very NaruHina-ish.

That's all for now, I think. The next chapter should (fingers crossed) be on time! I already have quite a bit of it written and my meds are finally leveling out so hopefully I can just get my booty in gear and get it done. Love you all so, so much! Until next time!

-Kinsey


	18. Sisters

**Chapter 43: Sisters  
** " _Farewells can be shattering, but returns are surely worse. Solid flesh can never live up to the bright shadow cast by its absence. Time and distance blur the edges; then suddenly the beloved has arrived, and it's noon with its merciless light, and every spot and pore and wrinkle and bristle stands clear."_ _– Margaret Atwood_

* * *

Neji kept his hand on Hinata's shoulder as they made their way through the halls of the hokage mansion, no doubt guiding her. She wondered what her family had been told about her blindness, exactly. Did they know she could fend for herself? Or did they see her as even weaker than before, now that she'd lost her sight?

As they neared the entrance and prepared to walk out into the busy street, the girl paused, placing her hand on Neji's. "I can do this, nii-san," she assured him under the breath. "You don't have to hold on to me." The boy hesitated, his hand lingering on her for just a moment longer before giving it a gentle squeeze and letting go. Hinata flexed her fingers, opening and closing her fists a few times. It felt good to have the shackles off, to feel her chakra running freely through her veins again. She really could do this. She had to.

Outside the hokage's office, the village of Konoha was as bustling as ever. The air was crisp but the winter sun felt warm on her skin. Hinata hovered close to her father and her cousin as she made the familiar trek to the Hyuuga household. She kept her head down, trying to ignore any attention the procession might receive. As was to be expected, however, her father's presence drew the gaze of many, lots of people either stopping to bow or wish him a good day. Luckily, as far as she could tell, Hinata remained inconspicuous enough. She looked like every other Hyuuga – dark hair, white eyes. She could be anyone, really. She'd never made herself particularly known to the village. The average citizen was more likely to recognize Hanabi. Though she'd assured him she could navigate on her own, her cousin never stepped more than a foot away. Normally Neji's overprotective nature would've annoyed her, but after so many months of scarce company the tightly packed streets were a bit overwhelming and his proximity was actually quite comforting.

The crowds thinned as the trio got closer to their ancestral home. Hinata slowed as the gates came into range. There it stood, just waiting for her. It was the place she'd grown up; the place she'd planted flowers with her mother; the place she'd never truly fit in; the place she'd so often thought of as a prison. And there she was, with the people who tormented her most, returning her to her cage. That's how it felt, anyway. A pang of guilt rushed through her blood, diving from her throat to her stomach as she thought how blasphemous it was to feel that Orochimaru's hideout made her feel freer than her own family. She swallowed the thought and tried to think of her father's embrace. As awkward as it was, he had embraced her. Maybe Tsunade was telling the truth; maybe he truly did miss her.

As she stepped onto the property, Hinata felt her heart constrict. Being back there was just as uncomfortable as she'd anticipated. Ko fussed over her extensively, wrapping her in a hug before she even slipped her shoes off, releasing her and bowing while letting out a string of flustered apologies, then embracing her again. He held her shoulders, keeping her at arm's length and Hinata felt herself be tossed from side to side as he inspected her. "Oh, I was so worried about you, Lady Hinata. Are you hurt? What happened to you? Of course you don't have to tell me. You must be tired. You should rest. Oh, it's so good to have you returned to us. Are you hungry? You must be hungry. Or tired. Or both." Hinata had to work to talk him down and assure him she was fine, finally getting him to release her.

The rest of the household welcomed her home, too, saying how glad they were she'd finally been returned to them. And for the most part she believed them, but she felt the skeptical gazes, heard the whispers that followed her clearer than ever. The Konoha streets were a haven compared to her house; the whispers sounded louder than any of the noise outside. The voices had followed her for as long as she could remember, always talking about her latest failure or their own speculations about what Hiashi would do with her, but they were worse now. The word failure had never quite stung the way traitor did now.

She wished greatly to retire to her room and avoid the feeling of any more eyes on her, at least for a while. Her father granted her request, but Ko came for her not too long after, knocking on her door and waking her from a shallow nap. It was time to eat.

Of all the awkwardness that had occurred since her father arrived in the hokage's office, dinner was the most uncomfortable affair by far. Though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, Neji insisted on helping her with everything from her mat to her cup, but only after insisting that he wanted to over Ko's equally enthusiastic efforts. Hinata swore they would've spoon fed her if she let them. She tried to assure them both more than once she was perfectly able to do it herself, but to no avail. The boys continued to hover over her, just waiting for an opportunity to step in. Though Neji's proximity in the village streets was welcome protection, it felt unnecessary and annoying at the dinner table.

When her cousin and her aid weren't fighting over who got to assist their returned princess, her father made light conversation, catching her up on the goings-on within the clan as if she'd just returned from an extended mission. Though none of it interested her, Hinata listened dutifully, nodding politely at all the right moments and asking the occasional question. As much as it pained her, falling back into the role of obedient daughter came naturally. Each of them had a part to play, and they were all doing quite well ignoring the real issues at hand until Hanabi decided to steal the show.

"Stop it!" she shouted in the middle of dinner, slamming her hands hard on the table. Hinata listened as the silverware and glasses tinkled, shaking with the vibrations of Hanabi's fists. "Just stop it already!"

"Hanabi, I must ask you to sit down and quiet your voice," Hiashi instructed.

"No!" the girl shouted again, clearly upset. "She disappears for months, shows back up again out of the blue without so much as an explanation or an apology, spends the last three weeks in a prison cell, and you all sit there and act like she's only been gone a few days. Like nothing's wrong! How can you do that?"

Hinata clenched the napkin in her lap, keeping her faced trained towards the ground.

"Hanabi-sama, with all due respect, Hinata-sama has been through quite the –"

"I don't want to hear it from you, nii-san. I want to hear it from her."

"Hanabi, this behavior is entirely inappropriate. You will apologize to your sister immediately."

"She's the one who should be apologizing!"

"Hanabi, stop this nons-"

"No," Hinata interrupted, her eyes still trained downwards. "Father, Hanabi is right. What I did was an entirely selfish endeavor and I am sorry. After what I've done, I'm lucky to be allowed in this house, let alone dining at this table. For your hospitality I am overwhelmingly grateful. Even so, I think it's time I took my leave for the evening. May I please be excused, Father?"

There was a brief paused before Hiashi grunted an affirmative sound. Hinata folded her napkin onto her plate and stood to go. Neji and Ko wer at her side in no time, but the girl waved him off. "Nii-san, Ko-san, I could navigate these halls in the dark even before I was blind. I think I can find my way to my room now." Though she could feel their reluctance, her cousin and her aid backed off, allowing Hinata to leave the dining room with silence at her back.

The girl navigated the hallways easily, quickly making her way back to her old bedroom. Sliding the rice door shut behind her, Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. Though she'd been in the room earlier, she hadn't taken time to inspect anything. The space was just as she left it. For a moment she could almost pretend she'd never left at all, but everything else inside her told her otherwise.

With nothing to do, Hinata slid onto her bed and closed her eyes. Though she lay in the room she'd lived in her whole life, it felt wrong somehow, as if she were sleeping in a stranger's bed instead. In many ways, Hinata supposed, the girl she was when she'd left nine months earlier was a stranger. Her room had remained the same, but she had come back changed.

Hinata tried to rest, but to no avail. Occasionally a set of footsteps would approach her door, but no one dared to knock. Her reappearance was still too fresh and she knew from the whispers in the halls that no one really knew where she'd been all that time. The real story (or at least the one she wanted people to believe was real) still hadn't circulated yet. And even when it did Hinata knew she would still face rumors.

The Hyuuga household eventually settled into a soft hum and Hinata, still unable to sleep, decided to head for her favorite spot in the manor. She knew she wouldn't be disturbed there, especially not so late in the evening. Most of the household was already asleep, save for the guards positioned around the perimeter of the property. Perhaps it was her imagination, but there were more stations than she remembered. The girl wondered if it was to keep others out or to keep her in.

Hinata slowly made her way through the wooden walkways of the place she'd called home, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, until she found the courtyard she was looking for. She stepped off the wooden path and onto the pebbled one before making her way across the courtyard, relishing the feeling of the smooth rocks under her feet. Once she reached it, Hinata sat on the rocking swing in what had once been her mother's personal garden. Her toes just touched the ground, pushing the seat back and forth. The night around her was crisp with the December cold, but she didn't mind. She was born in December and, at least here, the cold put her at ease.

Hinata stopped swinging as a single set of footsteps disturbed the quiet evening. She'd recognize those steps anywhere.

"Hanabi."

The younger girl stepped off the wooden walkway and onto the pebbled path. "May I sit with you, nee-chan?" Despite the affectionate name, Hinata could hear the hesitancy in her sister's voice. After the show she'd put on at dinner, Hinata couldn't blame her – she was hesitant herself. Nonetheless, she patted the seat next to her, motioning for the girl to join her on the bench. Hanabi obeyed, but awkwardness quickly overtook the pair. The younger girl sat on the very edge of the seat, obviously trying her best not to touch Hinata in any way.

Though their relationship had gotten much better just before Hinata ran away, it hadn't resolved itself enough for either of them to feel fully healed. A tension lingered between them. It was the same tension Hinata had felt since the day their father declared Hanabi better suited for the title of heir; the same tension she'd felt and grieved over for years. The elder Hyuuga girl longed for the child who would wait up for her after long days of practice or school, just to spend a few moments with her before bed; the young girl who refused to sleep if her older sister didn't tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. Running away had done nothing to heal the wounds that still lingered between them (Hanabi's outburst at dinner had proven as much) and it pained Hinata's heart. Even now when she was sitting so close, close enough for Hinata to reach out and touch her, Hanabi was so far away.

Silence ensued, weighing over them for several long moments. Hinata tried to think of something to say, but everything sounded like an excuse. She'd abandoned her family, and nothing she could say would ever atone for that. The girl went back to rocking the swing gently with her toes. The chains creaked.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted at dinner. I shouln't've shouted at you like that."

Hinata shook her head. "You have a right to be angry with me, Hanabi. Never apologize for what you feel, especially to me." Hinata's sister was quiet and she could tell that wasn't the answer the girl had been expecting.

"Do you remember when you used to tell me stories?" Hanabi suddenly asked, her voice quiet but clear in the still evening air. Hinata nodded, her rocking becoming slower. "Do you remember my favorite story?"

The older Hyuuga girl stopped rocking entirely now, keeping her head trained toward her knees. She gripped the chain nearest her with one hand. "The legend of the dawn."

Hinata felt her sister fidget. "Will… Will you tell it to me?"

Hinata let her eyelids fall, her hand dropping to rest on her thighs. "There were once three siblings: Ama-"

"Will you… tell it from the beginning?" Hanabi interrupted, her voice shy.

"From the very beginning?"

"Yes, please."

Hinata tilted her head back towards the sky and tugged the blanket closer to her chest. She inhaled deeply, letting the cold air sting her lungs. She hadn't told the story since Hanabi was very young, but the words returned to her easily.

"Long ago, before there was even earth on which to walk or water in which to swim, the universe came into being along with the Kotoamatsukami. These were great and powerful deities who gave birth to the Kamiyonanayo. The Kami were great deities, as well, and the greatest of all were Izanagi and Izanami. These two were highly exalted and were given the task of dividing the land into its many forms. They were powerful gods, and they were also deeply in love.

"Unfortunately, their love turned to their undoing. Izanami and Izanagi parented many of the elements, but Izanami perished giving birth to Kagutsuchi, the incarnation of fire. Izanagi was so heartbroken over the death of his love, he followed her to the underworld, hoping to bring her back. By the time he arrived, however, death had already won her over and, despite his pursuit Izanagi was forced to leave the underworld without his true love.

"Though death comes for all, even for the gods, it was not Izanagi's time and he required cleansing to remove the filth of the underworld from his being. As he washed in the river, more deities were borne from his cleansing, but three in particular." Hinata paused. The names she was about to share had other meanings now, ones that meant more to her than before. She clenched and unclenched her fists, taking another deep breath before continuing the story. "These were Amaterasu (borne of his left eye), Tsukuyomi (borne of his right), and Susanoo (borne of his nose).

"The three were great and powerful siblings. Izanagi, understanding their power, divided the universe between the three of them, entrusting each with a crucial part of the world. To Amaterasu he entrusted the heavens and the sun; to Tsukuyomi he entrusted the night and the moon; and to Susanoo he entrusted the seas.

"Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi ruled skies with grace and dignity, sharing their fortune, but their brother Susanoo ran wild, creating storms and often feuding with his siblings. One day, after bringing much distress to his father the exalted Izanagi, Susanoo was banished to the underworld. Before departing, however, he went to the heavens to bid his sister farewell, as he would never be allowed in her realm again.

"While there, however, Susanoo erupted in a fit, sending the heavenly courts into upheaval and leaving chaos in his wake (as was often the case with the testy god). Amaterasu was so distraught at the sight of heaven in such disarray that she hid away in a cave, leaving Tsukuyomi in charge of the skies. Darkness covered the entire world. Though the world missed the sun, no one could console the goddess or convince her to come out of the cave.

"One god, Uzume, was determined to lure Amaterasu back into the world. She was the goddess of merriment and knew that eternal darkness would leave the others without the joy she so desired to provide. In order to lure Amaterasu out, Uzume created a great scene just outside the cave, clothing herself in leaves and flowers and dancing atop a bronze tub while she sang. The dance created quite the commotion and eventually caused her coverings to fall away. Still, even though she was fully naked, the goddess continued dancing, sure she could get the sun to leave her cave. The male deities laughed at the display.

"From inside her cave, Amaterasu could hear all the noise and began to wonder. She was so depressed that the laughter confused her, but it also intrigued her. She became so interested that finally the great sun had to see for herself what there was to laugh at. As she exited the cave, a ray of light escaped with her, giving the world just a peek of what was to come – this is what we call 'dawn'. Uzume pulled Amaterasu from her cave, closing it behind her so she could never throw the world into total darkness again. Amaterasu was healed of her anger and depression and agreed to return light to all the earth. Now we look to the dawn as a sign, knowing that those first rays of light are the most precious as they signify the rising of the sun, the beginning of a new day, and hope for what lies ahead."

When the story finished, the heavy silence returned to the small courtyard, leaving the two sisters to their own thoughts. Hinata thought about the story, wondering why Hanabi wanted to hear that one, of all things.

"It's just as I remembered it," Hanabi all but whispered.

"The stories of the gods don't change."

"No, see, I had this idea, but I was afraid I'd remembered it all wrong. But I didn't. I knew it all along… You're Amaterasu." Hinata remained silent. "It's just like the story, see? Amaterasu was so beautiful and wonderful. She was so generous she shared the sky with her brother instead of keeping it all for herself. And people knew that even though it got dark sometimes, she would always return. But then one day, even though she lived in heaven, the feud with her brother upset her so much that she ran away and hid. And everyone expected the sun to rise again, but it didn't, not for a long time. And while she was away, it was so dark…" Hanabi's voice caught in her throat.

Hinata could feel the girl's trembling form next to her and felt her own face grow hot. "Hanabi…"

"It was so dark and everyone went to try and get her to come out but no one could. Then finally she did come out, and then it was light again. And even though she'd shared the skies with her brother the night for as long as anyone could remember, everyone realized that they'd taken the light for granted before. They just assumed it would always come back, but suddenly they knew there was a chance it might never come back. That it might be dark forever…" The girl's voice broke into a sob and Hinata couldn't take it any longer.

Reaching over, the older Hyuuga girl wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling the girl to her and stroking her hair, crooning soft shushing sounds in her ear. The blanket enveloped them both. She felt her own hot tears leave tracks down her cheeks but refused to release her sister, even to wipe them away.

Hanabi sobbed into her sister's shoulder and Hinata felt every quiver of the girl's form, her bouncing shoulders, her shaking breath. Her blindness made the girl feel more alive, somehow, as if she was really seeing her sister for the first time. The elder girl cradled her little sister as years of emotional strife flooded her senses. As much as it pained her to see Hanabi in such a condition, the experience was cathartic, in a way. This was the little girl who'd clung to her robes as a child. This was the child Hinata had determined to love, no matter what. After the death of their mother, Hanabi had become Hinata's number one priority. The older girl remembered when she was first born - she was so small and helpless. Hinata had only ever experienced her father's stoicism. She understood that, as the heir, she was held to higher standards. She had duties Hanabi would never have to face and determined that, if she could help it, the younger girl would never have to know the pressures of what it meant to be the Hyuuga heir.

But with time and circumstance everything became so twisted, so convoluted. The younger Hyuuga girl transformed from a doting sister, following Hinata's every step, to believing herself better than her older sister in all things. Hinata hadn't been able to save Hanabi from Hiashi's hardened heart or regimented discipline. The youngest Hyuuga girl quickly fell prey to her father's ways, and with all the praise she received, the praise Hinata had always craved, her older sister could hardly blame her. But it meant that Hanabi, like their father, came to view Hinata's gentleness as fragility, her kindness as weakness. Hinata understood now that persistent kindness in the face of adversity was its own kind of bravery, but their differences caused a riff between the sisters that, for many years, felt irreparable. In many ways, Hinata felt that losing Hanabi was her first and perhaps greatest failure.

Now, however, holding her sister as tightly as she could, Hinata knew that the bond between them could never be truly broken. She felt layers and years' worth of resentments and hurts falling away, quickly closing the gap that had separated them for so long. Underneath Hanabi's hardened exterior was still the small girl who craved her older sister's love and care, the kind she'd never known from a mother. Hinata shushed her sister. "It's okay, Hana. I'm here. Shh."

"Why did you leave, nee-chan? You left everyone and no one knew what do to without you. The house was so sad. Even father..." The girl choked on a sob, her small but strong arms gripping her sister's waist. "We thought you'd been kidnapped again. They went looking for you but when they couldn't find you everyone said you'd run away, or worse... I didn't want to believe it. How could you leave like that? How you could you?" Her words were muffled as they rumbled against Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata's throat felt tight and tears flowed fast now, falling into her sister's hair as she ran her fingers through it. She pulled in a shaky breath, trying to find the words to explain herself, trying to find justification for leaving her family behind. She found nothing but the truth, and even that didn't seem to be enough anymore."

"Hanabi, do you remember the last time we sparred?"

The younger girl quieted then, nodding. "You won."

"Mmhmm. That was the first time I'd ever won against another member of our family, do you remember? And do you know what Otou-san said to me, once you left?" The girl hummed. "He told me that even though I'd grown beyond his expectations, I still wasn't worthy of my title. He told me I was still too gentle." She felt Hanabi grow still in her embrace, the only movement the rise and fall of her chest with each quiet breath.

"I'm not going to make excuses for leaving, and I'm sure no number of apologies could make up for what I've done. I never expect to find the words to make you understand or forgive me, but I'll tell you what I can. I couldn't stay here any longer. No matter how many people cared for me, or how many people I cared for, I felt like everyone was still waiting for me to fail." Hinata's voice broke, despite her efforts. "No matter how strong I became, father looked at me with disappointment, and at times open disgust. I felt I would never be anything but a failure in his eyes. And you... You didn't say it, but I could tell it embarrassed you to lose to me that day. As if it was a great shame to lose to such a person.

"Even my teammates, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun... even Neji-niisan... They helped me grow so much, but I could see it in their eyes, Hanabi. No matter how much I grew, part of me was always going to be the little girl who graduated from the Academy afraid of her own shadow. The quiet, stuttering girl who lost in the Chunin exams and coughed up blood for months. It was as if everyone was afraid that one day I might break if they pushed me too far. They looked at me with those eyes as if I was two parts fragile and one part suicidal, always afraid to test my limits, always asking if I was ready to stop. And after that spar with you, even though I'd won, I still lost that day, Hanabi. I didn't want to be me, anymore, because it meant being Hyuuga Hinata, and she was never going to be anything more than a failure to her clan and a burden to her friends. So I left."

Hinata searched for more words, something more impressive to end her tale, but found there was nothing else to say. Her face and the crown of Hanabi's head were both soaked with tears. Her sister pulled away from her gently and Hinata felt her thumbs graze her cheeks, wiping the stains away. "So, you did run away." Hinata nodded. "Where did you go while you were gone?"

Hinata swallowed, prepping the lie. "Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke captured me. They made me their prisoner."

"Why?" Hinata heard the incredulity in her sister's voice.

"Sasuke knew that when he went after his brother Konoha would try to stop him. He though having me around would be to his advantage. He wanted to use me as a bartering chip in case the need arose – let me go and get the girl back, or try to stop me and watch her die." The lie tasted bitter on her tongue.

The pair sat in silence for a long time. "Things are different now."

"Yes, they are."

"You're different now." Hinata remained quiet. Her sister took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "It isn't a bad thing. Just... new."

The older girl nodded, understanding what her sister meant. She felt the same, in many ways. But inside she knew the last few months had left her deeply changed. "I tried to be someone else, but in the end I was always me. Life can change you, but no one can truly be anything but who they are."

"You sound like Neji-nissan."

Hinata let out a light laugh and squeezed her sister's hand. "I don't mean in a predestined kind of way. I mean... each person is a product of their circumstances, but more than that each of us is a result of how we choose to respond to our circumstances. We don't always get to choose what happens to us, but we can choose how to react. And all of those things combined are what create us. We can choose to allow ourselves to be changed, or we can harden ourselves to the world and forego change in exchange for our own pride or power."

Hanabi shifted, scooting herself closer so the girls' thighs were touching. "You sound so confident, nee-chan. It's almost like you did become someone else while you were away, but also not. You're still Hinata, just... different."

A soft breeze tossed Hinata's hair around her face, a few stray strands tickling her cheeks. "I think that's it exactly. I've always been me, but the way other people saw me defined me, in many ways. I allowed it to define me. But when I ran away, when Sasuke found me... I didn't have a history anymore. Not with him. He didn't know how many missions I'd failed or that I'd lost my title. He didn't even know I'd held a title for a long time. He wasn't afraid to hurt me and push me to my limits. Here, everyone waited for me to fail. And when I did, they either berated me or picked me up and dusted me off and babied me, neither of which helped. But Sasuke..."

Hinata paused. Something in her brain told her that she shouldn't be talking about Sasuke. He was supposed to be her captor, not her mentor. And certainly not her friend. But then she felt her sister's fingers squeeze hers just the slightest bit, her thumb grazing the back of Hinata's hand, and she relaxed. Nothing she'd said was false or implied she was free under Sasuke's watch. Talking about it with Hanabi was different than talking about it with the Hokage. She hadn't opened up to anyone about what had happened to her, not in this way. Her chest tightened, but it felt right, as if the words had been waiting to escape for a long time.

"He didn't do any of that. He needed a strong punching bag, someone who challenged him, and the only way to make that happened was to make me stronger. He recognized my strengths and pushed their boundaries instead of praising me. He recognized my weaknesses and found ways to combat them instead of admonishing them. He pushed me, further than I ever imagined I could go. He challenged me to do the impossible. Failure wasn't an option. And without the option, I didn't fail. So yes, I am different now. But I'm more of myself. Perhaps I'm more me now than I was before, in a way."

Hanabi was quiet for a long moment. Hinata could tell the girl was processing, trying to find the right words to respond. Finally she said, "You were always strong, nee-chan. Maybe not in the way Father wanted, but in your own way. I can see that now." Hinata squeezed her sister's hand. "But you're strong in other ways now, too. Ways that are more important than fighting. You hold yourself higher, like you know your purpose. You aren't afraid anymore, are you?"

Hinata let out a breathy laugh, thinking of the last time she'd been asked about her fears. "There are still things I'm afraid of, Hanabi. But I know more about myself now. I know how to speak up. I know what I feel is right."

There was an elongated pause. Hinata could feel the younger girl's eyes on her. The moment seemed to stretch on forever before Hinata turned her head to face her sister. "What is it, Hana?"

"He made you like this, didn't he?"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but closed it again quickly, at a momentary loss for words. She bit the inside of her lip. "Yes, I suppose he did."

Hanabi released Hinata's hand and for a moment the older girl feared her sister would pull away, but she simply readjusted. The swing rocked as the girl pulled her knees up onto the seat, hugging them to her chest. "People talk about him, you know? About what happened to his family. About how he ran away and joined Orochimaru. People pretend we shouldn't talk about those things, but everyone talks about them if you listen. They're fascinated with the idea that anyone, even someone from Konoha, can be corrupted. The adults don't understand why everyone went looking for him when he left. They say he was bound to be bad, after what happened to his family. After his brother, you know?" A rock dropped into Hinata's stomach. She did know. She knew almost too well.

"But I was thinking," Hanabi continued, her voice thoughtful but strained, as if she wasn't sure she should be saying what she was about to say. "Even if you were his prisoner, if he was able to change you the way he did... He must not be all bad, right?"

Even though she couldn't see, Hinata knew her sister was looking at her expectantly. It was almost comical to hear Hanabi refer to her as Sasuke's prisoner. While that may have been true initially, it hadn't been true for a long time. She'd always had a choice. Still, no one else could know that.

It was interesting to her to be having this conversation with Hanabi. She knew that there were those in the village, especially those who went through the academy with her, who believed there was still good in Sasuke and saw the value of pursuing him. But she also knew that many more were too blinded by his actions to take the time to understand his choices. But she did understand him; she knew why he'd made the choices he made, knew what shaped him and drove him. Hinata felt her chest heat up with warmth at her sister's question and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "No, Hanabi. He isn't all bad."

"Nee-chan..." The girl's voice was even more hesitant than it had been a moment before.

"Hm?"

"Do you love him?"

The smile dropped immediately from Hinata's face and she averted her head towards the ground, pushing softly off the pebbles at her feet and sending the swing rocking again. The question was so naïve, so brutally childish that it took the elder Hyuuga girl off guard. Her defenses went up. "Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"It's just... You talk about him like he's important. And when someone changes you the way he's changed you, I just... I shouldn't have asked. Gomenasai."

Hinata rang her hands together. Hanabi had always been sharp. It seemed her eyes didn't miss anything these days. She'd wondered it herself more often than not, but it still scared Hinata to use such a word. It had hurt her before, and gods knew it could come back to harm her again, especially considering the object of her affection. She was afraid that diving into that territory would be the one thing that did break her. Even so, though there were some things she still couldn't tell her sister, the last thing she wanted to do was keep more walls between them than we necessary. "Don't apologize, Hana. I..." She hesitated. She didn't want to lie, but she had to keep up the story. She had to make it believable. But she couldn't simply say no.

"I might," she said finally.

"You don't know?"

Hinata sighed again. "It's… complicated, Hanabi. I want it to be black and white, but it just isn't. I don't have an answer."

Her sister was quiet for a moment. "Does he love you?"

Hinata thought of his lips on her lips, his hands on her face, his body against her body, his promises and his secrets and his vulnerabilities. She wanted to say _I think so,_ but she had a story to tell. "No." Hinata found it saddened her to say the word aloud. "Regardless of how he changed me, Sasuke saw me as his pawn, not a person." It hurt to lay the lie on thicker.

"Do you want him to love you?"

"I…" Did she want Sasuke to love her? Hinata wasn't sure what that would entail, exactly. Not with a boy like him, anyway. She'd seen relationships before, but she knew something with the Uchiha would be different than what others had. It could never be normal. Hinata didn't want it to be normally, necessarily, but she had to admit she did want him to love her. She even thought he might, in his own way. She wanted to say, _I haven't decided yet._ She said, "No."

Hanabi nodded again. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No," Hinata answered again, truthfully this time.

"Do you wish you were still with him?" The girl's voice was very quiet.

Hinata wanted to tell her sister the truth. She wanted to tell her that she missed him desperately and wanted him to be here with her. She wanted to tell her she planned on bringing him back. She wanted to tell her she hadn't been his prisoner at all, that she'd been so much more than that. But she couldn't. She had a story to stick to, so instead she said, "Sasuke changed me greatly, and his attention towards me fooled me into thinking he cared at times. That's part of what makes me so unsure about my own feelings. But I was just a pawn to him, in the end. A bartering chip in case anyone tried to interfere with his plans. And when I was no longer needed, he tossed me aside."

"You should hate him for that."

"Perhaps…" Hinata was thoughtful, amused by her younger sibling's straightforward view of the world. "Perhaps I should, but I can't bring myself to hate him. I told you, it's more complicated than that. Things would be much easier if I could hate him, though."

Hanabi reached out and took her sister's hand again, squeezing lightly. "I'm sorry if he hurt you, nee-chan, but I'm not sorry that it means you came home."

 _Home_. There was that word again. Hinata felt Hanabi's grip, her pulse beating in the palm of her hand, strong and sure. She felt the December air wrap her in its embrace. She ran her free hand along the seat and felt the smooth wood where her mother used to sit and rock and tell her stories about the sun and the moon and the sea. Though it hadn't been her home in a long time, it had been, long ago. Maybe, Hinata thought, it could be home again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember when I said this chapter should be on time? I forgot I was going out of state for 15 days. Whoops.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, your comments and encouragement are so appreciated. I cannot believe the amount of support that always comes through from you all - you're the most wonderful and this story would not be what it is without your constant love. So, as always, thank you. Also, I've read a few people who said this is the best fanfic on here or that it's in their top 3 or it is their favorite SasuHina fic and like... that literally blows my mind. I hope I can continue to create something you all like all the way through to the end.

Again, no matter how long I take between updates please believe me when I say I am going to finish this story. My meds are finally regulated and my personal life stuff is slowing down, so I'm finally finding more time to work on this again and am looking forward to really pushing forward with it in the next few weeks. Again, hope you all liked it! Much, much love!

\- Kinsey

PS - The story about the dawn really is Japanese lore, in case you were wondering. I did not make that up.


	19. Purpose

**Chapter 44: Purpose**  
 _"I am strong because I have people to protect." - Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

The chain link fence rattled as the Thunder ninja slammed against it, Suigetsu's arm dissolving to liquid and easily slipping through the diamond-shaped openings. "So, where's the eight-tailed beast, huh?" the boy asked, baring his pointed teeth next to the man's ear.

The man grunted. "Don't underestimate our clan!" he growled. "I have no intention of telling you anything!"

His defiance only made Suigetsu grin wider. He pressed his thumb harder against the Thunder ninja's jugular. The man choked.

"The Yotoshi clan will never… betray its… allies," he coughed out.

Suigetsu laughed. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Say whatever you want, but do you hear that?" He unsheathed his sword from his back, holding it against his prisoner's chest. "Tha-thump… tha-thump… That's fear pumping through your veins."

"A fearful heart can be exploited."

The Thunder ninja and his captor both looked up at the approaching figure. His black cloak swirled around his ankles, the red clouds catching what little light filtered through the stormy sky overhead. The captive man drew a shaky breath through Suigetsu's hold, ready to spit out another proud statement in the boy's direction, but his voice caught in his throat as one, ruby eye glared at him from behind black bangs. The man's world suddenly shrunk, the distance between himself and the doujutsu user closing rapidly until the rotating emblem in the rogue ninja's iris absorbed everything else in sight. The world became drenched in blood, the ground crumbling from beneath him.

"That's enough, Suigetsu," Karin dismissed, staring at the nails of her right hand. "Sasuke's illusion will do the rest."

The shark boy pouted, releasing his captive with a splash. The man's proud, fighting form became dead weight, his body crashing heavily against the chain link fence. "Hmph…," Suigetsu pouted. "And I was having so much fun with him. It's been so long since I got to sink my teeth into a toy, you know?"

Sasuke ignored his teammate entirely. "Tell me the location of the eight tailed beast."

A dead-eyed haze fell over the Thunder ninja's expression. "He's training at Unraikyo," he answered numbly.

"And how will we know him?" Sasuke pressed.

"He has a seven-bladed sword and two tattoos," the entranced man answered, collapsing even further towards the dirt. "The character for iron on his right shoulder and bull's horns on his left cheek." He finished his fall, his body toppling face-first into the dust.

Sasuke turned on his heel, his cloak swishing behind him. "Let's go."

"Can't we finish him off?" the shark boy begged, hovering over the fallen form and dragging a finger hungrily along the edge of his blade. "Just a couple cuts?"

"Leave him," Sasuke ordered.

"Not even a finger?"

"Suigetsu…," Juugo warned.

The boy sent one more fleeting glance at his victim before strapping his sword to his back once more and begrudging leaving the body behind fully intact.

Taka fell in line behind him, following his lead toward their new target in peace. Dust shuffled around their feet, coating their sandals and the hems of their new Akatsuki cloaks. Suigetsu picked at the sleeve of his.

"Remind me again why we need this eight-tailed beast?"

"Because we have a goal, and Akatsuki has a goal. To achieve our goal, we require their assistance, and to obtain their assistance we must help them achieve their own goal. Their goal is to capture the tailed beasts, therefore our goal is the same until our own ends can be reached."

Suigetsu slurped heavily from his cup, pulling up water through the straw. "Right but like… What do they need the tailed beasts for?"

"I don't know," Sasuke responded bitingly.

"You don't know? Didn't you ask?"

"It isn't my place to ask."

"So Madara-sama said, 'Sasuke, we'll help you if you help us. Go capture this giant chakra beast and in exchange we'll help you bring down Konoha,' and you just went with it? You didn't question that at all?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying not to turn on his teammate right then and there. That was exactly what he had done. What did he care what Madara wanted with the tailed beasts? So long as he got what he wanted in the end, he was willing to do whatever it took. He'd done whatever Orochimaru asked of him until he achieved his own means, and he would do the same with Madara. And, if it came down to it, Sasuke would dispose of him, too. As long as it meant that, in the end, those who'd harmed his brother would be brought down, Sasuke didn't have time to waste asking about other people's intentions.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, he didn't have to say anything to Suigetsu at all. Karin beat him to it.

"Would you shut the fuck up, Suigetsu?" the redhead barked, knocking her companion on the back of the head as it momentarily dissolved into nothing but water. "Obviously, if Sasuke thought this was a bad idea, we wouldn't be doing it. But we are doing it. And just like it isn't Sasuke's place to ask questions of Madara-sama, it isn't your place to question Sasuke. There's a hierarchy, and you are at the bottom." She cracked her knuckles. "Besides, it feels good to have something to do again. I was getting way too restless cooped up in all those weird lairs. It's been a while since I cracked a skull."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "If Sasuke keeps using his new crazy eyes, none of use are going to get to have a crack at anything."

Sasuke pressed on ahead while the two continued to bicker. Juugo saddled up beside him, keeping pace in silence for quite a while until it seemed he couldn't keep his peace any longer. "You're worried about her." Sasuke didn't bother with a response. His silence was confirmation enough. "Hinata-san will do her part, Sasuke-san. She is strong and wise."

The dark-eyed boy nodded once. He didn't need Juugo's assertion about Hinata's ability to complete her task; he knew full-well she was more than capable of the challenge before her. Still, his companion's words soothed him.

Though the first few days without Hinata were noticeably different, things only went downhill. They'd moved from lair to lair over the past three weeks, waiting for Zetsu to return with intel. Maybe not the intel they wanted, but certainly something, anything. Still, days passed without any news, then weeks. The longer they went without word from the Hyuuga girl, the more restless Sasuke became. Things didn't feel right without her around. The world seemed a little emptier, a little sadder. There was no one to quell his anger. And the nights especially were colder without her by his side.

"You're wasting your time waiting around to hear from her," Madara told him repeatedly. "You should fulfill the task I've given you."

The task was to take down and capture the eight-tailed beast. That was the deal they'd worked out - in order for Taka to obtain resources from Akatsuki, the members would be absorbed into the organization's ranks. As much as Sasuke wanted to take down Konoha on his own, he knew he needed assistance. And, no matter how much Madara individually wished to assist him in obtaining that goal, the rest of Akatsuki was not so keen on the idea. At least not without some sort of payment. They were, after all, a mercenary organization. And so Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo all donned the infamous red-cloud embroidered cloaks and, still without any word from Hinata, set off in fulfilling their end of the bargain.

Sasuke and Juugo continued on toward Raigakure with the other pair in tow, the landscape slowly giving way to sharper mountain peeks shrouded in swirling clouds and mist. Sasuke thought briefly about Suigetu's question: What _did_ Akatsuki want with the tailed beasts? And were they after all of them? Even Naruto?

A clap of thunder echoed off in the distance.

Despite their comfortable silence, the dark-haired boy could feel Juugo's eyes on him. "What is it, Juugo?"

"I hope you'll forgive me for saying so, Sasuke-san, but it seems to me that even though you know Hinata-san is more than strong enough to perform the task given to her, you still worry." Again, Sasuke was silent. He prided himself in being stoic and unreadable, yet time and time again his teammates surprised him with their perceptive natures. Still, his pride prevented him from corroborating Juugo's suspicions. "You care about her very much." Sasuke stared straight ahead. "She's cares about you, too."

He swallowed. In the midst of everything that had happened, his feelings for Hinata were too much for him to fully cope with, especially in her absence. The more time they spent away from each other, the more Sasuke wished for her to be close and the more foolish he felt for wishing such a thing. What Juugo said, about her caring for him… She'd said as much, but she would return home. She would return to her friends and her family. To Naruto. A spike of jealousy reared its ugly head and Sasuke had to fight it down. He knew she was strong enough to do what he asked of her, but would she? Once she was back among the light, once she remembered what it was to be around people who laughed and loved properly, would she still want him?

He tried to shove the thoughts from his head. Of course she would help him. She'd promised. She'd chosen him over and over again. She'd once told him, quite bitingly, that it was easier for him to pretend like people don't care about him than to believe they do because it made it easier for him to feel sorry for himself. She was right. Maybe Juugo was right, too. Maybe it was time for him to trust that someone cared for him. To trust that Hinata cared for him.

Sasuke stared into the valley ahead of him. Mist hid the valley floor from view. He leapt into the void.

* * *

Hinata leapt awake with a start, her chest heaving as she bolted upright in her bed. Her hands fluttered out into the space around her, searching for and failing to find anything or anyone to comfort her. She inhaled sharply through clenched teeth and swallowed a distressed whine as the sharp pain that woke her struck again, radiating from temple to temple. It felt as if shards of glass were pressed to the inside of her skull, trying to force their way out through her eye sockets. Hinata scrunched her eyes closed tight and pressed the heels of her palms to her forehead, trying and failing to ease the pain. Her toes curled as the intensity slowly escalated, turning from glass shards to senbon before slowly disappearing all together, leaving only a dull ache in its wake.

The girl whipped off her blanket, huffing as she tried to cool down. Sweat beaded on her skin, causing her navy locks and sleep clothes to stick uncomfortably. She brushed her bangs from her face and swept her hair into a loose knot on top of her head, hoping to ease some of her discomfort. Still unable to bring her temperature down, she made her way over to her window and pulled it open. The December air washed briskly into her room, making a home in the space like an old friend. The breeze sent a welcome chill through her bones, cooling her skin. Unfortunately, the night air couldn't take her nerves, as well.

Hinata focused on her breathing, still holding her hair off her neck as she tried to decipher the dream that plagued her before her sudden awakening. The details were foggy, but her skin crawled as she remembered the countless hands stretching out of the dark. They groped for her, touching all over her body while she stood entirely frozen, powerless to fight back or call out in any way. Her body tingled like the fingertips still lingered, having climbed out of her nightmare and into reality. She brushed her own hands up and down her arms and legs, trying to knock away what still remained of the sensation.

Once she was sure the feelings were all just in her imagination, the girl dropped her hair and shut the windowpane, leaning against the cool glass and rolling her wrists, reminding herself that the shackles were no longer there. Whatever she'd seen or felt, it was just a dream. Still, she'd only been one night back in her house and nightmares were already appearing as horrible as ever. When she was younger they came all the time, but it had been months since she'd had a nightmare. She certainly hadn't experienced any with Sasuke at her side…

She ran her hands over her face, neck, and shoulders and counted her breathing. _In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four._ "It was just a dream, Hinata. Just a dream."

A breeze rattled the window at her back and the cool glass radiated through her nightshirt. She focused on the chill, trying to clear her mind as much as she could. The Hyuuga girl stilled, listening to the house around her. Everything was quiet. Apparently it was still far too early for the rest of the house to be awake and stirring. Hinata pushed herself off the wall and made her way back to the bed but stopped short. She knew, no matter how hard she tried, she'd never be able to return to sleep. She was too restless, now. She needed to move.

Not even bothering to change out of her night clothes, Hinata made her way out of her room and down the familiar trek to one of the many training courtyards. As she stepped off the wooden walk onto the dirt ground, a comforting sense of familiarity washed over her. How many countless hours had she spent there trying to perfect some form or another? Though many of her memories of the place weren't particularly happy, there was something to be said for the focus that came with the training grounds.

Without even processing her own actions, Hinata dove right into her practice forms, starting with her Gentle Fist formations. She closed her eyelids, trying to feel her body's center, to understand each muscle as her arms and legs swept around her in great, sweeping motions. It had been weeks sense she'd last practiced, since she'd last been able to stretch and maneuver. At first her body ached, protesting against the movement, but she pressed on, working through and even relishing in the discomfort. Soon enough, her muscles relaxed as she fell into the familiar rhythm that was her training. In the absence of her weights, the movement felt especially easy.

Once she'd run through all her Gentle Fist forms, Hinata seamlessly transitioned into the more traditional taijutsu repetitions. She tucked her arms into her chest and tossed her legs into an aerial kart wheel; she swept a leg low then up high in a great sweeping motion; she danced forward and back, tumbling and punching and kicking in perfect time. She cherished the sound of her heartbeat in her ears as the world around her narrowed into nothing more than what move came next. Her family's form was sweeping and fluid, like water. Sasuke's forms were quicker, stronger, like fire. And somehow, despite all the odds, she was something in between.

As she rounded out the last of her traditional forms, Hinata leapt into midair, tucking into a backwards somersault and reaching for her muchi with both hands only to grab at dead air. She landed in a kneeling position with only a puff of dust, one knee and one foot on the ground. In the absence of her weaponry, Hinata remained low to the ground, feeling the chill of it seep up through the pad of her foot.

Someone was watching her.

"You've grown."

Hinata stood slowly, brushing the dirt from her knee and turning to face her audience. She clasped her hands near her chest and bowed politely, tilting at the waist. "Father."

"You couldn't sleep?" Hinata straightened but didn't respond. "I suppose the fact that you're out here training instead of in your bed is answer enough." Hiashi's voice was as clinical as ever. A breeze rolled through the courtyard. Hinata hugged her arms around her chest.

"I…" Hiashi hesitated, his voice giving way to something like tenderness for the briefest moment. "Join me for tea," he ordered instead, returning to his normal self.

Hinata nodded, exiting the courtyard and keeping a respectful distance behind her father. The soft sounds of their bare feet were the only ones in the empty halls. Even though they were enclosed in the halls, Hinata shivered. The familiarity of her old home was haunting. It weighed strangely on her shoulders and raised the hairs on her neck.

When the pair arrived in the tea room, Hinata's brain took over, her body moving of her own accord. She approached the tea table and reached for the candle, her hand landing on top of her father's. She pulled back as if she'd been shocked. Neither Hyuuga spoke for a moment.

"I can… I'll do it, Father," Hinata finally said. Unlike her cousin and Ko, Hiashi backed off immediately, allowing Hinata to take over the process. She heard him take a seat at the table behind her but knew that he was watching her every move. As her hands moved deftly around the instruments and tea leaves, she wondered if even after all this time he was still watching to see her fail.

After several minutes, Hinata placed the tea pot as well as two cups on a tray and carried them to the table, taking her place on the ground to the right of her father. She poured them each a cup, placing Hiashi's before him first and waiting for him to take a drink before she sipped her own. The flowery scent of jasmine wafted up through her nostrils, the combination of the scent and the warmth of the liquid as it filled her stomach calming her senses.

"You remembered."

Hinata placed her cup on the table and folded her hands in her lap. "A hint of mint," she admitted. "I suppose I haven't been gone so long."

Hinata knew she hadn't been gone quite a year, yet it felt like so much longer than that. Just as she'd felt with her sister before, the distance between her and Hiashi felt like it spanned mountains and valleys. Not that they'd ever been close, but the gap felt wider than ever. A chill even colder than the December air hung between them, more than a decade of contempt and disappointment and abandonment stretching out to fill the void. Hinata took another sip of tea, hoping it would warm her and make up for the fact that she had nothing more to say.

"The Hokage informed me of your…" Hiashi hesitated, his voice trailing off. Did it truly disgust him so much he couldn't even say it?

Hinata squared her shoulders. She felt her hands begin to tremor and placed her cup down with a small clink before digging her fingernails into her palms under the table. "She told you I'm blind." The girl could feel the tiny half-moons carving deep into her skin.

"She did."

More silence.

"You cousin and Ko, I'm afraid, will continue to hover, at least for a while. Neji especially it seems has grown quite… Protective of you. I knew the two of you had been working together... before. But I didn't understand the extent of his reforged loyalty." Hiashi's voice remained so flat Hinata couldn't tell if he meant it as a criticism of his nephew or not, but the bitterness in her heart flared and interpreted his words as she would have as a child: _Why would Neji waste his precious, prodigal energy on looking after her? Why would anyone?_

Despite Tsunade's assertions that her father seemed truly repentant for his actions towards her and her insistence that his daughter's absence wounded him more than he'd care to admit, Hinata still found it difficult to believe her father of caring for her in such a way. She'd tried and tried her entire life to comfort herself with excuses for him, but none of them had ever worked. It didn't matter how many lies Hinata told herself: she had always been and would always be a disappointment to her father. The walls she'd been so afraid of facing hardened like stone around her heart, preparing their defenses against whatever he had to say next. As far as she was concerned, his little act at dinner was just that: an act. A brave face for everyone else. Did you see how Hiashi-sama welcomed Hinata-sama home? But now that they were alone he would show his true colors. He always did. This time, however, Hinata would show her true colors in return.

"I don't need protecting." The words were out of Hinata's mouth before she even knew what she was saying, but she couldn't take the pity she perceived in her father's voice. Even those things which were out of her control were disappointing to him. And though she truly hadn't been gone a year, it was just as she'd told Hanabi: she was different. Things had changed. She wouldn't sit back and let her father belittle her anymore. "If you wish to tell me this is just another disappointment, I regret to inform you that I cannot and will not sincerely apologize. Not this time."

Hiashi remained quiet. Hinata wondered if it was an angry, simmering silence or a contemplative one. If she had to guess, she would've assumed the former. When her father finally spoke, however, his tone surprised her. It was softer, somehow. Not welcoming or warm, but it had lost the condescending edge she was used to. He almost sounded tired.

"I do not wish for you to apologize, Hinata. I'll admit that when Lady Tsunade first informed me of your condition, I was less than pleased. But I should've known better than to concern myself with your well-being. You've always been your mother's daughter: soft, kinda, gentle. But you are also mine."

Hiashi stood from the table and turned to leave the room, pausing before fully exiting. "You should rest. I'm sure your friends will be eager to see you."

* * *

Hinata prepared to leave early in the morning, intending to slip out while most of the household was just starting to stir. She didn't want to answer questions yet; between her sister and her father, her evening was wrought with emotional inconsistencies. Hiashi's closing words, especially, had left her mind reeling. She wasn't ready for the onslaught of concern and inevitable interrogation from the rest of her family. Not yet, anyway. Even so, there were a few more reunions she needed to get out of the way before she could do anything else.

As she rummaged through her closet, Hinata found nothing but the clothes she'd left behind, reminder after reminder of the girl she used to be hanging in a neat little row. Even though she didn't regret her decision, all she could see was failure and fear running through very fiber of her old wardrobe. Despite the cold, she couldn't bring herself to put on her old jacket. The very idea of wearing a piece of her past felt like a sad metaphor for falling into old habits. _Your outfit isn't just holding you back physically, but mentally. It's just another reminder of who you were. I thought you wanted to change that._ Those were Sausuke's words to her. And she had changed. Everything had changed.

She threw on the outfit she'd chosen while in Sasuke's care, feeling the parts of of her body it left exposed. Months ago she'd felt vulnerable in such revealing clothing, but now it just felt right, like her skin had grown tougher. Hinata didn't need to cover herself up anymore. She didn't need to hide.

Just as she was lacing up her sandals, a pair of footsteps approached her from behind.

"And where are you going?"

Hinata straightened. "I have some people to see."

"So early?"

Hinata nodded.

"Can't it wait? I'm sure they'll understand if-"

"Nii-san," Hinata interrupted her cousin, swallowing hard. "The people in this house aren't the only ones I... I owe other people an explanation as well. I know Kurenai-sensei will be up already, and I'd like to see her before the knowledge of my presence spreads too widely."

Neji was quiet for a moment. "I understand, Hinata-sama. Will you at least let me accompany you?"

Hinata shook her head. "Thank you, Neji. But I think I need to do this alone."

"I understand," he said, though he didn't sound so sure.

Hinata reached out and place a comforting hand on his upper arm. "I'm just going to Kurenai-sensei's. I'll return later." She felt her cousin stiffen. She squeezed his shoulder and offered a sincere smile. "I promise."

Neji nodded stiffly and Hinata released him, turning to go. As she left the compound, it occurred to her that that kind of wary skepticism may follow her for the rest of her life. Whereas before everyone seemed afraid to push her too hard, now it appeared they feared she'd leave again and never come back. Neji barely wanted to let her out of his sight. Would she ever live a life free of the worry of others? Or would everyone dear to her always wonder if she was one step away from breaking again?

They girl made the trek from the Hyuuga abode to Kurenai's, bounding from rooftop to rooftop. The path came back to her easily, and before she knew it she was landing on the sidewalk leading up to her teacher's modest home. Though she was sure the exterior garden had faded with the cold, Hinata could imagine the flowers blooming inside the house, sitting in the window sills and facing the panes, searching for the morning sun as it just started to climb over the horizon. The woman always kept potted plants around. She dedicated so much time to them, in fact, Hinata had asked her about them once.

"I suppose I've never really thought about it before." Kurenai regarded the nearest bloom thoughtfully. "But now that I think on it, it's nice to have something to take care of," she eventually replied, watering the plants while Hinata sat at her table, sipping tea.

As Kurenai continued to lavish attention on her flora, picking off dying buds and checking the soil of each pot, the girl stared dejectedly into the dredges of her cup, swirling the dark liquid in a lazy circle. She'd become a member of Team 8 not even a week before and had gotten particularly beaten up during their training session that day. Though her sensei invited her over after the training to recover before going home, all Hinata could think about was how she'd failed.

"Ano... K-Kurenai-sensei..."

The woman turned from her plants. "Yes, Hinata?"

The girl still refused to look up from her cup. "What... What if I'm n-not supposed to... w-what if I'm not g-good enough..." A tear fell into her tea, rippling out from its epicenter.

Kurenai walked over to Hinata then, taking the cup from her hands and setting in on the table. She kneeled down before her. "Hinata, look at me." The genin looked up into her teacher's bright red eyes. "You've worked very hard to become a genin, and your teachers passed you because of it. You deserve to be on a team as much as anyone else from your class."

"But Kiba and Shino... They're s-so much b-better than me."

Kurenai shook her dark locks. "They're not, Hinata. I wouldn't have agreed to take you on as a student if I didn't think you were capable and talented. You've had a difficult life, but you haven't come this far because your teachers or I pity you. You've come this far because you earned it."

Hinata sniffed. "R-really?"

"Yes, really. You worked for what you wanted despite what other people told you you could and couldn't do, and now you get to be part of a team, Hinata. Do you know what that means?"

"That I'll be going on missions with Kiba and Shino?"

"Yes," Kurenai agreed, "but it's more than that. It means that now you have something to take care of. You've been entrusted with a new responsibility." Hinata's eyes went wide. "You've worked really hard for yourself up until now, and that's great, but now that you're a genin things get more complicated. Your training becomes about so much more than just you - you suddenly have other people to think about. It isn't just Hinata versus the world anymore. You are one part of something much larger than yourself."

"A team."

Kurenai smiled. "Exactly. But being on a team is more than completing missions; it's about forming bonds. It's about learning how to best take care of each other. If you're serious about being a ninja, Hinata, you'll have to put your life in danger. You'll have to take risks sometimes to protect what you care about."

"My t-teammates?"

"Yes, your teammates, but even more than that? This village. Do you care about this village, Hinata?" The student nodded vigorously. "Good. See, some day, when you're older and the other jounin and I have served our time, you and Kiba and Shino and the others will take over. You'll be the ones in charge of protecting Konoha and its citizens. That's what you've been entrusted with - the future of Konoha's people." Kurenai stood, walking back over to the window. Hinata watched her as she fingered a few delicate petals, rubbing them between her thumb and forefinger. "A village is like a garden, and shinobi are like the gardeners. Without someone to water and nurture and prune, the garden will give way to weeds and the flowers will wither. Do you understand, Hinata?"

The girl wiped a stray tear from her cheek and sniffed hard, swallowing what was left of her sorrow. "H-hai."

Her teacher turned her back on the window, the light coming through the pane and framing her with a soft halo. Kurenai smiled brightly at Hinata, tilting her head to the side. "But that day isn't here yet, and until it comes it's my job to take care of you. You're never in this alone, Hinata. I promise."

More than four years had passed since that moment. As she stood at the end of the path leading the Kurenai's house and remembered her sensei's words, Hinata's heart beat faster in her chest. That was the day she'd determined she would do anything for her team. She's sworn fielty to Konoha as part of her genin training, but her understanding of the gravity of her position shifted that day. She had something new to live for, something to care about and protect. But even though she'd told Kurenai she understood, it had taken years to bring her to now, to the moment when she really understood what it meant to be a shinobi for a village, a gardener for a garden.

She wondered if that's how the elders saw themselves when they wiped out the Uchiha clan - gardeners pruning away the bad buds and weeds to leave room for everything else to thrive. And now, as Hinata embarked on her own quest to protect the village, part of her had to wonder what needed pruned and what needed to grow. Some weeds were quite beautiful, decievingly so, but it was the gardener's job to spot them and dig them up by the roots all the same.

Remembering Kurenai's sincerity suddenly made the idea of facing her old sensei even more nerve-wracking than facing her own family. She and the red-eyed woman had been close for years. If her absence had hurt her family, surely it had hurt Kurenai even worse. The woman promised her she'd never be alone, but in the end Hinata had still run away.

She had to make things right.

Hinata took a deep breath and walked up the small path. Just as she raised her fist to knock, a quick gasp behind her grabbed her attention. She turned on her heel just in time to be wrapped up in a great embrace.

"Hinata!" The woman sobbed. The girl went stiff for a moment before relaxing into her sensei's hug. A sense of shame washed over her. She didn't deserve to be embraced, not after what she'd done.

"Kurenai-sensei, I..." It was then she felt the woman's protruding stomach pressed to her own abdomen. The girl stepped back, her hands reaching forward. "You're..."

The woman laughed through her sniffles. "Yes, I suppose things are a bit different since you've been away." She cleared her throat and seemed to gather herself. "Would you like to come in?"

Though her sense of shame still radiated in her veins, Hinata couldn't help but smile. "I would like that very much."

The pair made their way inside. Hinata hesitated in the entry while Kurenai began shuffling around in the kitchen. "You can sit," the woman offered.

Hinata slipped off her sandals and stepped inside, her bare foot hitting the wooden panels of the floor and sending out a wave of chakra. The room flashed into sudden clarity, a sense of nostalgia flooding Hinata's senses. She made her way to the table, taking the same chair she sat in in her memory. A kettle hummed to her right. Neither she nor Kurenai said anything while the tea brewed, and even once her cup was placed in front of her Hinata and her sensei remained quite. The silence that passed between them was different than that which hung between Hinata and her father, but was still tense nonetheless.

Hinata took a long sip of her tea, hoping it would buy her enough time to find the right words. Though she'd set out that morning knowing she needed to see Kurenai, to give the woman an explanation for the last year, she hadn't actually thought about what she was going to say. And now that the moment had arrived, she found herself at a complete loss for words. The tea was far too hot to enjoy, but Hinata swallowed it anyway. It burnt her throat on the way down and she tried not to grimace. When the pain subsided, she lowered the cup into her lap, holding it with both hands and turning her face towards it, just as she had that day as a new genin.

"Kurenai-sensei I -"

"Kurenai-sensei!" a booming voice interrupted her as the woman's front door crashed open, swinging wildly on its hinges. Hinata jumped, startled by the unexpected intrusion.

"We were walking through town on our way to grab breakfast and we -" The boy stopped short, his voice catching in his throat. "Hinata?"

The girl recognized the voice - she would've known it anywhere. She mustered a half-hearted smile. "Hello, Kiba-kun." She scraped her foot along the floor and lifted her face to peer beyond the Inuzuka's shoulder. "Shino-kun."

"Hinata," Shino acknowledged.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba exclaimed again. "You're... Tsunade-sama said... You're back. You're here," the boy sputtered, his voice simultaneously incredulous and relieved. Hinata tightened the grip on her teacup, holding it with both hands. Her smile faltered. She nodded. "But when? How?" Kiba made his way over to the table and grabbed a chair, the legs scraping across the floor as he pulled it closer to his teammate. "I've been asking Tsunade-sama when we'd be able to see you for weeks and she could never give me an answer. Why didn't you come see us sooner?"

"I am sure if you would stop speaking and let Hinata-chan speak instead, you may find out what it is she has to tell us." Shino took a seat to Kurenai's left, across the table from Kiba and Hinata.

The girl cracked a smile despite herself. Regardless of how much time passed, some things didn't change. There was a kind of comfort in the familiarity of her friends' banter. Still, her moment of joy didn't last very long. She was hoping to speak to Kurenai individually before confronting her teammates, but it looked like she didn't have a choice now. She'd have to speak to all of them at once.

"Where is Akamaru?" she asked, trying to break the ice and relieve some of her own nerves.

"Sleeping, the lazy ass," Kiba answered. "Refused to get out of bed this morning."

Hinata let out a half-hearted laugh, but it died as quickly as it came. Everyone was silent for a moment, seemingly waiting for her to say something, but she truly didn't know where to start.

After a long while, Kiba broke the silence. "Hinata, what happened to you?" His voice was softer than normal, less raucous and more sincere. He dared to reach out a hand and place it on her knee. "Tsunade-sama told us you were here. I... We wanted to see you, but she told us we couldn't until you'd undergone a full investigation. They were saying crazy shit, Hinata. Like you might have run away to Orochimaru intentionally. Like you were a traitor." His voice became a low growl. "I told them there was no way the Hyuuga Hinata I know would ever do such a thing, but no one seemed to listen to me."

"Kiba, you know it was more complicated than that," Kurenai said, her exhausted tone giving Hinata the impression this was a conversation they'd had more than once.

"Even still, we never believed you were a traitor, Hinata," Shino assured her. "None of your friends did."

 _Friends_. That's what they called themselves, even after all she'd done. But what did they know? Not enough to realize she'd made her fair share of treasonous choices. Another wave of guilt washed through her. She shifted uncomfortably, knocking Kiba's hand from her knee. She didn't deserve his comfort. Still, she mustered enough energy to say, "Thank you." She took another slow sip of her tea.

"So...," Kiba pressed, scooting his chair a little closer. "What _did_ happen?"

"Kiba, as much as I, too, would like to know the details of Hinata's time away, has it occurred to you that perhaps she isn't ready to talk about it?" Shino asked.

"I, well... no," Kiba admitted. "But of course she does, right Hina?"

Hinata blinked. The use of her nickname took her off guard and caused her heart to leap into her throat. She'd abandoned these people who, despite their shortcomings, had only ever cared for her in the best way they knew how. And now, after all she'd done, they were sitting around a table together acting as if nothing had changed between them. She had come home a completely different person, and they'd never be able to know. Not the full truth, anyway. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai... they were her teammates, the family she'd found when her own kin abandoned her. She'd been entrusted with protecting them and she failed, and now the only way to make up for it was to protect them with lies.

"Kiba-kun, I -" Her voice caught in her throat as her sensei's words echoed through her head.

 _Being on a team is more than completing missions; it's about forming bonds. It's about learning how to best take care of each other. If you're serious about being a ninja, Hinata, you'll have to put your life in danger. You'll have to take risks sometimes to protect what you care about._

Hinata coughed, choking back a small sob. The people she was closest with, the people she cared the most for, the people who were supposed to be her team... They couldn't help her now, and it was her own fault. She was taking a risk now because she wanted to protect what she cared about: Sasuke, her friends, her village. But sitting there, surrounded by people who were so quick to forgive her and welcome her home, she'd never felt more alone.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Hinata," Kurenai assured her from the head of the table.

"Oh, yeah, Hinata-chan, I didn't realize..." Kiba fumbled. "You don't have to talk about it. It's okay." He placed his hand back on her knee which only made it worse. Her shoulders heaved as she tried to hold back the oncoming flood. "Oh... Oh no..." Before she could stop him, Kiba was up out of his seat. He took the cup from her hands and placed it on the table, wrapping his arms around her. She could feel him then, stronger and sturdier than when she'd left, and she allowed herself to do what she'd refused to do for quite some time: she cried. Not the hot, angry tears she shed at Sasuke's wish to destroy the village or the scared, panicked tears of a nightmare, but large mournful tears - tears for what she'd thrown away already, tears for what she'd gained and might very well lose, tears for her own aloneness and what might become of her.

The sobs took over her entire being and Kiba held her until her shoulders stopped shaking and she was able to catch her breath. She pulled away from him then, wiping tears with the back of her hand. "Gomenasai, Kiba-kun," she hiccuped.

"You don't need to apologize, Hina," her teammate assured her. His voice turned into a growl. "Whatever those bastards did to you, we'll make sure they pay. I promise."

Hinata balked. The story she had to tell demonized the people she needed help saving. _Sasuke isn't the enemy,_ she wanted to tell him. Instead she kept her mouth shut.

"I think that's enough for today," Shino interjected, standing from his own seat. He was always much better at sensing her discomfort than the Inuzuka. "We'll be on our way."

"Oh, well, okay... We'll see you soon though, right Hinata?" Kiba asked timidly. Hinata managed a weak nod. "Great!" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hinata," Shino's gravelly voice came across the foyer. "I am glad to see you returned to us safely." Hinata swallowed hard; from Shino that was practically sappy.

"Me, too! It wasn't the same without you around," Kiba added. "Oh, and Hinata? Whenever you _are_ ready to talk about, well, everything? We're here for you. You know that, right?"

Hinata looked at the floor. "Thank you, Kiba-kun. Shino-kun."

"Of course. What are teammates for, right?" And with that the two exited the house, closing the door behind them.

"They missed you, you know?" Kurenai observed. "We all did, but Kiba especially. He took your absence quite hard."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Hinata said in response, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you really think if you just left everyone would be fine without you?" The girl remained silent. Kurenai sighed. "I see... You're a smart girl, Hinata, but you've always underestimated yourself. And you've especially underestimated how important you are to those around you."

"Gomenasai."

Kurenai sighed again. "I'm not looking for apologies, Hinata. I just wish you would've talked to me. I wish you would've told me what was going on." She took a deep breath. "What _was_ going on, Hinata? Those few weeks before you left, you shut us all out, and then you just... You were gone. We didn't know if we'd ever see you again."

Hinata held her own hands in her lap, wringing them together. "You told me once that being a shinobi meant I had to start thinking about more than myself - I had to look at the bigger picture. You told me I had a role to play in protecting this village, and for a long time I believed it. But somewhere along the line I stopped believing it. I let my self-pity get in the way of my call and convinced myself that leaving was the right way to protect the people I care about. I was wrong. I acted selfishly. I see that now."

"Hinata..."

"You told me that a village is like a garden and a shinobi is like the gardener; without the shinobi, the village withers. I told you I understood then, but I didn't. I do now." Hinata paused. "Your child... is it Asuma-sensei's?"

"Yes."

"It seems you have someone new to take care of. You two will make lovely parents."

She heard a sob cough up through her sensei's throat. "Thank you, Hinata, but while you were gone, Asuma, he..."

"Oh." Hinata swallowed. "I'm so sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I... I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay, Hinata."

"No, it isn't. I wasn't here, but I am now," she asserted. "The job of a shinobi is to protect the people of their village, to ensure that the future is better than the past. You taught me that. The world isn't safe right now, Kurenai-sensei. I don't know if it ever has been. But the day is coming when Kiba and Shino and the others and I will be in charge, and until that day I'm going to do what I can to make sure the world your child is born into is safer than the one we live in right now."

Hinata stood from her seat, making her way to the door. "I'm sorry I left, Kurenai-sensei. And I wish that I could promise you it won't happen again, but I can't. Not yet, anyway... I know I don't deserve to ask this of you, but can you trust me?"

"Hinata, I..." Kurenai hesitated. "Yes, of course I trust you."

"Whatever happens next, please remember you said that."

"Hinata, what's going on?"

The Hyuuga girl opened the door and looked up into the sky. It was a bright December day, but she felt in her core that something was very wrong. She thought of the people she'd left behind and the mission she was supposed to be fulfilling. She thought of the child growing in her sensei's womb. There was a storm coming for Konoha, and she was one of the few people who knew.

"I wish I could tell you what happened to me. Everything that happened to me. But I can't yet."

"I told you, if you're not ready to talk about it then you don't have to, Hinata. I can wait."

The girl was simultaneously relieved and saddened to hear that her teacher thought she just wasn't ready to share, not that she suspected her of keeping secrets. "Arigato, Kurenai-sensei. I'll visit again soon."

* * *

"There seem to be some delays," Madara said from behind his mask.

"I had some... unexpected guests," replied the orange-haired boy to his right. The girl sitting in the chair across from him remained silent.

"If even the invincible Pain had trouble with him, it's no wonder Jiraiya was known was one of the three legendary Sannin."

"Regardless, I finished him off. Now I can get back to hunting the Kyuubi," the boy growled, the piercings in his face twitching.

Madara rose lazily from his seat. "Do whatever you want, but Do it quickly. Konoha will be watching for you now that you've kill Jiraiya. The longer you wait to strike, the more time they'll have to come up with a way to defeat you."

"Pain is invincible," the blue-haired girl asserted, finally adding to the conversation. "He'll catch the demon fox no matter what happens."

Madara turned his masked face to Konan, staring her down with his single exposed eye. "So I've been told. Let's hope neither you nor I have misplaced our faith in him. Otherwise, we're all in trouble. We require all the tailed beasts, and there are only two tailed beasts left. While Pain chases down the Kyuubi, I've sent Sasuke after the eighth."

Konan raised her brows. "Can he do it?"

"I can vouch for Sasuke."

The one known as Pain rose from his seat. "Get ready, Konan," he ordered. As he stood, five other figured emerged from the curtain behind him, all bearing similar facial piercings and rogue Amegakure forehead protectors. The six stood side-by-side with the leader slightly at the head. "We're heading for Konoha."

* * *

 **A/N** : So... It's been a minute. My life has been really weird, but like I said, no matter how long it takes me to update I will not abandon this story. I really just needed to step away from it for a minute and focus on some other things - some personal writing and reflection. And also I quit my job and I'm traveling Europe for six months, so that's a thing. But one of the great things about that is that I've been able to post up in little cafes and just write. It's been really quite amazing, and it's the reason this chapter is out. I'd been out of the characters' heads for a while, so I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing or inconsistent from where I left off, especially after the long wait. Thank you for sticking with me and hopefully I can write more regularly now that I'm literally doing nothing but spending a bunch of time on buses and walking around foreign cities in my free time. Also, I'm doing all my writing on my iPad which doesn't have as good of editing software as my computer so if you see any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know.

As always thank you so much for the comments. Even when I'm not writing I'm always checking in and reading them.

\- Kinsey


	20. Questions

**Chapter 45: Questions**  
" _Any one question can be more explosive than a thousand answers." - Jostein Gaarder_

* * *

Haruno Sakura was a bright girl who, being the apprentice of the hokage herself, kept up to speed on the goings-on of Konoha. She'd battled everything from demonic puppets to chakra monsters. Her best friends were a jinchuriki and a girl who could get into other people's minds. And, even so, there were revelations that managed to throw the pink-haired girl for a loop, and they always came when she least expected them.

Sakura placed her most updated patient folders on the hokage's desk: a healed sprain on one of their fresh genin; a cranial scan of a child who fell out of a tree; a report on a cabbage vendor who's cart had overturned in a freak accident earlier that day and left him a bit bruised. All minor cases and no one worse for wear.

"Is there anything else you need from me today?" she asked, not expecting much. Ever since Naruto took off for Mount Myoboku with Fukasaku she'd been busying herself with as much work as possible.

It had been two weeks since he departed and while Shizune's team was working as swiftly as possible on analyzing the Amegakure nin, the not-knowing was knawing at her. Sakura was glad to see Naruto's spirit renewed after the loss of Jiraiya-sama - training always did help the boy refocus when he got discouraged - but Konoha felt oddly quiet without him, especially after the whirlwind of grief and surprises that proceeded his departure. The last time he'd left her he didn't return for three years. Who knew how long it would take to master the sage arts? Certainly not another three, right? Sasuke was still out there, as was Hinata. How much more time did they have to spare? And now that Naruto was gone (again) all Sakura could do was wait. Wait for information. Wait for her friends to come back. Wait, wait, wait…

There had to be something, anything she could do to help in the meantime, but every time she asked it was always the same: "Be patient, Sakura." She felt like she was right back at square one, only able to sit around twiddling her thumbs while the "real" heroes did all the work. She thought she was done being the weak link, but it always seemed to come back to this.

That day, however, was different.

"Yes, actually."

The girl bolted to attention. "Really?" she asked, her curiosity peaked. Finally, _finally,_ something to do. "What is it?"

"I need you to go find Hinata and bring her in to me," Tsunade ordered.

Sakura's emerald eyes went wide. Had she heard correctly? "Hinata? But, Tsunade-sama, how -"

"She's been returned to us three weeks now."

The girl's head spun. "Three... three weeks?"

The hokage nodded. "She showed up a few weeks ago, returned of her own accord. We kept her here for interrogation and observation and just released her to her family yesterday."

"Tsunade-sama, I don't understand... Hinata is here?" The blonde nodded. The wheels in Sakura's head spun. Hyuuga Hinata was back. After months and months of questions and disappearing acts, she was home. But if she was Sasuke's captive, then how… The Haruno girl lit up, her green eyes going wide. "Then Sasuke..."

Tsunade's expression softened. She shook her head. "Still no word on him, Sakura. According to Hinata, once he finished Itachi he didn't need her as a bartering chip anymore and released her."

Any hope that had dared to bubble up within her plummeted, taking her shoulders with it. "Just like that?" Tsunade nodded. Sakura deflated, unable to mask her disappointment. It was dumb of her to be hopeful, but what other choice did she have? When it came to Sasuke, anything was possible. Anything _had_ to be possible, otherwise what was there to hold on to? "And she has no clue where he's gone?"

"Unfortunately, no. We sent ANBU to their last-known location, but by the time we evaluated the sincerity of Hinata's claims and the team arrived, Sasuke and his team had already abandoned the area." The hokage shuffled some papers on her desk. "I'm sorry to have kept this from you, but I didn't want you to stress over it until we had all the facts from Hinata herself. But I do need to speak with her. Not everyone knows she's returned yet, but I imagine it will spread quickly and I'd like you to retrieve her for me before I have to pull her away from the masses."

"I..." Sakura hesitated. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"If I had to guess, seeing as it's her first day back, you'll probably find her at Kurenai's. Although, if Neji has anything to say about it, she may be cooped up at home. I doubt he'll be happy to let her out of his sight again anytime soon. If that's the case, please inform him that there will be no need for him to escort her here."

The girl turned to leave the office but paused with her hand on the door. "Tsunade-sama... Sasuke... He really was keeping her hostage?"

Her teacher sighed. "It appears so. I'm sorry, Sakura. I know this is difficult for you. But we will get Sasuke back."

The kunoichi couldn't bring herself to face her sensei. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Hinata has been through… quite an ordeal. I know you have questions for her, and I won't tell you not to ask because I know you better than that. But, if you can, go easy on her."

Something about how carefully Tsunade chose her words made Sakura's stomach sink. _An ordeal._ That's what months of being a captive was? What did that entail, exactly? What could've possible happened to Hinata that she required three full weeks of interrogation? Why did Sasuke really let her go? What wasn't Tsunade telling her?

She had so many questions, but she held her tongue.

As she left the office and wandered the streets, lazily heading towards the Hyuuga compound, Sakura tried to process what she'd just learned. Sasuke had done a lot of terrible things and threatened even worse, but somehow she could never bring herself to believe he was really a villain. Misguided and broken, certainly, but not _bad_. Yet he'd held a sword to Naruto's throat and threatened to murder him on the spot. He'd kept one of their own captive, harmed her in who knew what ways... That wasn't the Sasuke she knew.

Or maybe it just wasn't the Sasuke she wanted him to be. Maybe it was time for her to face a reality she'd been denying all along. Tsunade said they'd get him back. Naruto said they'd get him back. But perhaps it was time to admit Sasuke was the enemy. Maybe he couldn't be saved. Maybe he couldn't come back. Not now, not ever.

 _No_. Sakura shook the thoughts from her head. Until she heard it for herself, she would never believe Sasuke was beyond repair. There was good in him, still. There had to be. Otherwise, what had she spent years chasing after and hoping for? All that time, all that hope... It wouldn't go to waste.

* * *

 _ **Thunk**_

 ** _Thunk_**

 _ **Thunk**_

Hinata whirled in the small clearing, kunai leaping from her hands and hitting each of their targets in turn. She always knew, in some way, that her reunion with Kurenai and the others would have its challenges, but the morning encounter with her teammates left her more shaken and distraught than she'd anticipated. They were so quick to forgive and defend her. So quick to give her the benefit of the doubt. The shame that coated her the moment of Kurenai's embrace covered her like a second skin. Hinata felt like she didn't belong in her own body, like she wanted to crawl out of it.

 _You don't deserve it,_ the voices in her head whispered. They'd been quiet for so long, but here they were again, ready to jump at the first sign of weakness. Not for the first time, Hinata wondered if maybe Itachi was right. Maybe caring for people made you weak. _You're a traitor._

She leapt into the air, throwing her weight back over her shoulders and tossing a kunai skyward. _No. No, he's wrong. He has to be wrong. It's having people to protect that makes you strong. It has to be._ The blade sunk into the tree branch above her before her feet even hit the ground, the satisfying grate of metal digging into wood letting Hinata knew she'd hit her mark.

 _You really think you can protect them?_ the voices asked, mocking her. Before she could answer, a chakra signature in the clearing captured her attention. He wasn't there when she'd left the ground a moment before.

" _GOOD TO SEE YOU HAVEN'T LOST YOUR EDGE_ ," a slippery voice oozed from behind her.

"We were starting to worry about you, Hinata-chan."

The girl straightened but didn't bother to turn around. She knew those voices. She also knew the creature wasn't worried about her one bit. "I don't have any information for you yet."

" _HM, THAT IS A PITY. STILL, IT'S ABOUT WHAT WE EXPECTED_."

"They kept you locked up nice and tight, didn't they?" The sick hint of glee in White Zetsu's voice did not go unnoticed by the girl.

"If you knew I didn't have anything for you, why are you here?"

"Tsk, tsk, Hinata-chan. No need to be so sassy. We simply wanted to make sure you're holding up your end of the deal."

" _WERE YOU ABLE TO CONVINCE THEM OF YOUR CAPTIVITY?_ "

Hinata nodded. "As far as they're concerned, the last nine months have been torturous." Her head twinged with the dull ache that came up any time she recalled Zetsu's false memories. "Do you really believe they would've let me free if they didn't believe me?"

"No, I suppose not."

" _STILL, YOU WON'T MIND IF WE JUST TAKE A LOOK._ " It wasn't a question.

Hinata's head pounded just thinking about someone else getting into her head, but she knew denying Zetsu would look suspicious. This is what she'd trained for: keep the truth buried, make the lie reality.

"Not at all," she answered, trying to keep any hesitation she may have felt from filtering into her voice. Then, just to boost her credibility, "I have nothing to hide."

She felt Zetsu's hand on her then, the fingers gripping at the crown of her head just as rubbery and inhuman as she remembered. By the time he was reaching into her memory, she was ready. The weeks of training with Ibiki made her accustomed to people groping around in her head, but that didn't make the sensation any more comfortable. It was just as invasive, just as personal as ever.

But this time, she was in control.

Zetsu searched for the scenes he was looking for, and suddenly there they were, clear as day.

 _Let me out, please,_ Hinata begged, the imposing figure of Morino Ibiki standing over her. _I told you everything I know, I promise._

 _Where is Uchiha Sasuke now?_

 _I don't know,_ she sobbed. _He didn't tell me anything._

 _Were you working with him?_

 _I told you, I was just his prisoner. He killed Orochimaru and dragged me around to use as leverage in case Konoha tried to interfere. After he killed Itachi he just let me go. I swear, that's all I know._

 _And he didn't say anything about his next move?_

And on an on the scenes went, hours of blackness, locked in a cell interspersed with visits from Ibiki and Tsunade. Three weeks of memories, completely fabricated, and over in a flash.

"Looks clear to me," White Zetsu said when it was all over. "Good work, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's head throbbed but she held her ground. They bought it. She was in the clear, at least for now.

Black Zetsu seemed less impressed that his counterpart, but equally convinced of her standing. If he thought otherwise, he didn't show it. " _DON'T FORGET, THERE IS STILL MORE TO DO. DO NOT SLIP UP._ "

A pulse not too far off caught Hinata's attention. "Shh," she warned. But it was too late for caution; Zetsu was already gone.

* * *

As Sakura continued through town, she caught sight of a mane of indigo locks on the outskirts of a crowd and turned to trail. It became obvious quite quickly that her target was, in fact, Hinata. Though she didn't get a good, long look at her, there was something surreal about seeing her after all that time, walking through the streets of Konoha as if nothing had changed.

Sakura leapt onto a nearby rooftop to get a better vantage and followed Hinata with her eyes as far as the city buildings allowed. The girl disappeared into the forest just beyond the training grounds, Sakura losing sight of her as the tree line swallowed her up. She needed to go after her before the girl got too far off, she knew. But, as much as she wanted to catch her, something made Sakura hesitate.

What if Hinata didn't give her the answers she wanted to hear? What if the truth was even worse than anything Sakura could imagine for herself? Was she really ready to hear it?

The longer she waiting on the rooftop the more her stomach twisted into knots. There was no right time for answers, so it might as well be now. Still, Sakura hung back. Clearly, Hinata wanted to be alone. Like the hokage said, she'd been through an ordeal. Didn't she deserve some time alone to process her returned freedom. Maybe Tsunade's order could wait?

No. Sakura took a deep breath, steadying herself. She was just making excuses, just delaying the inevitable. She leapt from the rooftop and headed for the training grounds.

The mild winter meant some of the trees retained their leaves, giving her enough coverage to remain hidden as she picked her way through the woods, searching for Hinata. Before long she could hear the clink of weapons hitting their targets a ways off. A sudden breeze rushed through, pulling leaves from their limbs and swirling the foliage around her. The girl raised her arms in an X across her face to guard against the sudden gust. The forest became eerily quiet. The sound of weapons had ceased. Didn't Hinata sense her? Sakura's stomach flipped. Hinata was near, which meant so were the answers she was looking for. The answers she needed to hear, even if she didn't want to.

As she neared the clearing, a new noise rustled through the woods. We're those… Voices? The kunoichi took a deep breath and stepped around another tree and out into a sizable glen.

 _ **Thunk**_

Sakura flinched as a kunai lodged itself into the trunk of the tree she stood next to. The weapon flew so closely to her face it was a wonder she wasn't currently dawning a fresh cut along her left cheek. She touched the skin, expecting to see blood when she pulled her fingers away, but they came away clean. Sakura cleared her throat. "I come as a friend." Hinata, whose arm was still outstretched from tossing her kunai, relaxed her stance, letting her arms fall dully to her sides. She didn't seem surprised by Sakura's appearance at all. "Were you talking to someone just now?"

"No," Hinata answered, maybe a little too quickly.

"Oh… I could've sworn I heard voices," she said, curious but not willing to press the issue. Maybe that was just her imagination. Between the news of Hinata's return and the impending answers to her questions, Sakura was on edge.

The indigo-haired girl shook her head. "It's just me out here."

"Sorry to sneak up on you then. I guess that explains the attack," she tried to joke.

"I wasn't aiming for you."

The pink-haired girl laughed nervously, still shaking a bit from the close call. "Your aim would suggest otherwise." Hinata nodded her head at the tree next to her. Turning to look at it, Sakura saw that the kunai had landed dead center in the middle of a small, white, painted target. The bullseye couldn't have been larger than a thumbnail and dozens of old chips from other weapons littered the bark, yet the point of Hinata's weapon struck its mark head on.

"Target practice?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"I guess I just didn't expect it."

"Because I'm blind?"

Sakura cleared her throat again. "I suppose that's part of it," she admitted sheepishly, "but mostly I just didn't think you'd spend your first day back training. Not after what you've been through."

The Hyuuga girl quirked an eyebrow. "You know what I've been through?" she asked.

Her tone made Sakura fidget. It wasn't that she was unkind, but there was definitely something different about Hinata. When she'd caught a glimpse of her earlier, for a moment things felt normal, but now the sinking feeling in Sakura's stomach told her nothing was ever going to be "normal" again, if it ever had been to begin with. Whatever happened over the last nine months had changed the girl before her, hardened her somehow. The girl who'd disappeared was a strong but timid Hinata who curled into herself and smiled from the sidelines, not the straight-forward girl who stood before her now, holding her shoulders back and her head high like nothing in the world could hurt her. Sakura had mixed feelings about the noticeable change: on one hand she was happy to see Hinata hold herself with the confidence she'd always hoped her friend would find; on the other hand, she shivered to think what had caused her to change so drastically since she'd left. Either way, the new Hinata would definitely take some getting used to. She'd always been so warm and friendly, if quiet. But now there was a different layer to her, a depth to her eyes that made her seem much older than Sakura remembered.

"Actually, no, I don't. But I was hoping... I was hoping you might tell me."

"Hn," Hinata hummed. Sakura flinched. For the briefest moment, the Hyuuga girl almost sounded like Sasuke.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but Sasuke was my teammate once upon a time. He was my friend. My..." She coughed and averted her eyes even though Hinata couldn't see her, scraping a toe through the dirt. "I was hoping you might be able to tell me about him. About how he is." Sakura peeked up through her eyelashes.

At the mention of Sasuke's name, an unusual aura came over Hinata. Her body became more alert but she diverted her face. Sakura barely caught a glimpse of her expression, but saw enough to know her eyes somehow became both sharp and hollow, as if she were remembering something particularly painful.

"And you came alone?"

"You mean why isn't Naruto with me?" Sakura laughed, trying to lighten the mood despite the knots still twisting in her stomach. Hinata's attitude was doing nothing to ease the fears that lurked in the corners of her mind. "I'm sure he would be here if he could, too, but he's off at some frog mountain learning how to be a sage or something," she answered. "So yeah, it's just you and me." She watched Hinata fidget with the hem of her shirt. "Like I said, if you don't want to talk about it I understand, I just -"

"No, it's okay Sakura," Hinata interrupted. "If anyone deserves to know, it's you and Naruto. You knew him the best... before..." She swallowed hard. "What do you want to know?"

Sakura looked at Hinata's defensive posture, her stiffened shoulders and clenched fists. She had so many questions, so much she wanted to know. But, as much as she cared about Sasuke, she cared about Hinata, too. She had to be delicate with whatever she asked. _Go easy on her,_ Tsunade said.

Her voice dropped to barely more than a whisper.

"Hinata... how bad was it?"

* * *

 _How bad was it?_ That's what Haruno Sakura wanted to know. Hinata knew what she was really asking: _How far away is Sasuke? How deep has he gone? Can we get him back?_

The Hyuuga girl's jaw trembled slightly. Sakura loved Sasuke and everyone knew it. And now Hinata had to tell her he was some kind of monster. She had to play a game, and she didn't like it, but she knew what needed to be done. Maybe, if she painted him as a monster now, she'd be able to help return him to a man. She didn't know when or how, but she had to hope. It was the only thing moving her forward. But, if she wanted to play the game, she needed to play it right.

"I didn't believe anyone could hurt me worse or make me more miserable than my father," she started, choosing her words carefully. "I was wrong."

"Hinata..."

"Do you remember the Chunin exams, Sakura? My fight with Neji-niisan?" Sakura was quiet. Hinata recalled the real pain of her fight with Neji, her lungs aching with the memory. She dove into Zetsu's implanted visions, trying to feel the sting of Sasuke's torture and words as if they were real. And, for a moment, they were. So real that her body ached and bruises that never were blossomed invisible across her skin and the darkness of a cell that never existed consumed her. She swallowed hard, trying to pull herself back up to reality. Her voice dropped low. "It was like that, but all the time."

"I... I'm so sorry, Hinata." She could tell Team Seven's kunoichi was sincere. She could also tell it pained her to hear someone she thought so highly of could be so cruel. The two shared an extended silence. Hinata's head, already aching from Zetsu's little frolic, now throbbed, the vessels behind her eyes pulsing in time with her heartbeat. She felt them begin to water up from the pressure and squeezed her eyes tight, hoping Sakura would mistake it for the emotional pain of recollection and not the physical pain of whatever so much interference with her brain was doing to her head.

"He wasn't always bad, Hinata," Sakura said after a minute. Her voice was quiet over the rustle of leaves. "I know that doesn't excuse what he did to you, but he wasn't always bad." Hinata heard it then, the voice of the girl who still loved Sasuke, who wanted him to come back and… and what, exactly?

 _Run off into the sunset together?_

Karin's words echoed through her head. It felt like a lifetime ago the two girls stood face to face in the forest as the red-head tried to convince Hinata she and Sasuke would never last. And now here she was, wondering the same thing of Sakura. What did she expect in the long-run? Maybe, like Hinata, she was foolish enough to still cling to the idea of some kind of fairytale ending. As much as it pained her, the Hyuuga girl understood that well enough.

Still, in many ways, Karin was right. Even though everything had changed, some things were still the same as they'd been for years. Itachi was dead, but Sasuke was still gone, still hellbent on revenge. When his current pursuit had nothing left, he'd moved on to the next thing, just like Karin predicted. Sasuke, the fire, always hungry, never full, consuming everything in his path. He'd consumed Sakura. He'd consumed Naruto. He'd consumed her.

"Hinata... Do you think we're wasting our time?"

"What?"

"Naruto... Me... We've spent all this time trying to bring Sasuke back. But maybe..."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't think you're wasting your time. Trying to rescue a comrade is never a vain mission."

"You really think so?" She heard the splash of hopefulness in Sakura's voice.

"You say he wasn't always bad. He's different now, but whatever he is," and before she knew it, she found herself saying the same thing to Sakura that she'd said to Hanabi the previous evening, "he isn't all bad."

"But, he hurt you. How could you…?" Hinata heard the confusion in Sakura's voice, followed by the rise of understanding and knew she'd made a mistake. "You forgive him. You..."

The Hyuuga girl felt a blush rise up through her chest. Sakura was on to her - she should've known if anyone could spot it it would be the pink-haired Haruno girl. She wasn't used to the act yet. She needed to lay the lie on thicker, weave the story tighter and squash whatever Sakura was beginning to think she understood.

"He isn't all bad, but he also isn't how you remember him, Sakura. Whoever you think he is, he isn't that person anymore. You think you still know him, but you don't."

"And you do?" The girl's voice was almost a hiss. "How do you know he's different now if you didn't even know him before? How can you say that?"

"I don't claim to know him," Hinata said, keeping her voice calm and trying to cover her tracks. "I only know that the Sasuke everyone talks about is not at all the Sasuke who imprisoned me for the last nine months."

"Don't lie to me, Hinata," Sakura pleaded. There was a threat in her voice. "That day we broke into Orochimaru's lair and you knocked him out of the way of Yamato-taichou's attack... You were protecting him, weren't you?"

Hinata closed her eyes, dredging up the memory. Broken fragments flashed like static playing on the back of her eyelids. Her head stung, but she managed a nod.

"Why?"

"I was foolish." She shook her head and swallowed hard. Sakura had caught her in her lie. She had to fit the pieces together before the lie fell apart. She couldn't let it crumble before it even began. "There was a time when I thought he might care. You saw how he repaid me." Hinata hugged herself, holding her elbows tightly.

"If he was so horrible, then you should hate him."

"You're right. I should. But whatever Sasuke is, whatever he did, however much it hurt... It made me better, Sakura. And no matter how much I want to hate him for what he did, I can't. But I can't care for him, either. Caring for Uchiha Sasuke only ends in grief. Surely you know that." Hinata's brain flashed: warm nights in Sasuke's arms; a burning shock in her wrist; hot anger at his choices; cold sea spray on her ankles; bruises and scrapes and darkness and blood. She resisted the urge to hold her head in her hands, trying to steady herself. The visions came so fast she couldn't decipher what was real. It hurt to remember any of it at all. She pushed it down, down, down, away for another day. Her eyes stung brighter.

When Sakura spoke again, the venom in her voice was gone. She sounded like a small child. "But you said you don't think we're wasting our time."

"I don't." Hinata dug her fingernails into her palms, trying to refocus her pain. The ache in her head began to subside. "If I was in your position and Kiba or Shino had run off the way Sasuke did, I would pursue them with everything I have. But Sasuke isn't to me what he is to you." The words pained her. _It's a charade, Hinata. Say what you have to. Make her believe you._ "It isn't up to me to decide if bringing him back is worth it - it's up to you. _You_ have to be the one to decide if you're willing to continue to put off and risk your own happiness on the chance that, one day, you'll be able to bring him back."

"If we bring Sasuke back, then I'll be happy."

Hinata crinkled her brow. "Will you?"

"Of course I will!" Sakura's voice was defensive. "He belongs here. He belongs with m- us. This is his home."

There was that word again: _home_. Whether or not Sasuke grew up in Konoha, that didn't necessarily make it his home just like having at bed at the Hyuuga compound didn't make it Hinata's home, but there was so much certainty, so much conviction in Sakura's voice, she couldn't bear to tell her so.

A wave of pity swelled up within Hinata. How well did Sakura really know Sasuke? How much of her version of him was something she'd constructed in her own mind? If she met Sasuke now, if she knew him the way Hinata knew him, would she still be saying all the same things? The kunoichi was more than capable of handling herself on the field, but matters of the heart couldn't be conquered with physical strength. And, standing there in that small clearing, Hinata just felt sorry. Sorry for Sakura. Sorry for what she'd lost. Sorry for the dreams she clung to that would never be. "Sakura, I didn't mean -"

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you," the pink-haired girl cut her off. Hinata shut her mouth. The frustration in Sakura's demeanor was palpable. Hinata didn't need her sight to see she'd hit a nerve with her friend. Or one-time friend. Were they still friends? "Come on, I'll take you to her." She turned away and headed back towards the town without waiting for Hinata to follow.

Hinata took a step, her chakra surveying the glen. Sakura was already on the move. She'd have to come back to retrieve her kunai later.

* * *

The earth shook with a mighty rumble, the ground breaking apart into dozens of fractured pieces. Dust curled up around the four-man squad, hiding their target from view.

"Suigetsu, Akatsuki said not to kill him, didn't they?"

"Don't worry - I can still feel his chakra," Karin assured Juugo.

Taka discovered the Hachibi jinchuriki right where the Thunder ninja said they would: training in the valley of Unraikyo. The eight-tails was an imposing man, overly muscular and brawny, deeply tanned from genetics and the sun, carrying a seven-bladed sword and sporting two tattoos just as their informant mentioned. Still, Sasuke couldn't imagine he was anything his team couldn't handle, especially together.

The four-man squad d moved into formation and attacked before their opponent could think too much about their approach, sending Suigetsu in first. The boy was aching for a good fight, and Sasuke wanted to give it to him.

When the debris from the shark-boy's attack finally settled, Sasuke peered at his prey only to find the man half-buried in rock and handling Kubikiribocho with his bare hands, the blade only inches from his skull. "I'm the only one who gets to interrupt me. Stop being stupid or I'll punch you 'cause I'm Killer Bee!" The massive man gripped Suigetu's sword and tossed it into the air with a spin, catching it on the way down. The boy gasped, his pointed teeth showing as his jaw hung open in astonishment.

"Step aside, Suigetsu," Juugo ordered. The orange-haired boy stepped forward, his left arm transforming into a great, monstrous wing. He leapt at the eight-tailed jinchuriki, but before his seal could even fully release, Killer Bee used his newly-acquired sword to bring the boy to the ground with one fowl swoop. Juugo landed face-down in the dirt while his opponent sank the blade deep into the ground.

"I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm; I'm the eight-tailed beast so raise the alarm! If that's all you got you're gonna get served; 'cause I'm here to win not sit and observe! Check me, I'm Killer Bee, rockin' out the melody, yeah!"

Karin and Suigetsu stared in disbelief as the bulky man bust out in odd and sporadic rhyme. "Are we sure we have the right guy?" the red-head asked, her eye twitching.

Sasuke stared at his opponent dead-panned. The chakra radiating off of him was unmistakable. "It's him."

"Gotcha," Killer Bee smirked.

Sasuke looked to Juugo as the orange-haired boy groaned, his cursed seal retreating. Clearly, this was going to take a bit more than simple brute force. The Uchiha's blood began to race at the thought of a real fight against a worthy opponent. It had been weeks since his last, true battle. Weeks since Itachi took his last breath. Weeks since he'd learned the truth of his past, since... Sasuke blinked, the thought coming before he could stop it.

Weeks since he'd last seen Hinata.

If he wanted her sacrifice to count, if he wanted to avenge his family, his brother, he needed Akatsuki. And if he wanted Akatsuki, he had a job to do.

"My turn," he said, stepping forward.

"I said gotcha, idiot!" Killer Bee laughed, leaning against Kubikiribocho as if he weren't afraid at all.

"Juugo, are you okay?" Karin asked. The boy pulled himself up and nodded, moving to stand behind Sasuke.

"Who are you idiots, anyway?"

"Idiots? Is he fucking serious?" Suigetsu growled. "What is up with this guy?"

"Tell me who you are and what you want; I'm getting tired of your pathetic stunt."

"There's no need for you to know," Sasuke answered.

"I can't believe we have to put up with this weirdo and his shit rapping... What a job," Suigetsu whined.

Sasuke didn't bother turning around, but his words were directed at the shark boy. "We put up with it so we can obtain his power. If you don't like it, you're free to leave." Even though the Uchiha could feel the irritation still radiating off his teammate, no one made to move.

"Now, it's time to see if what they say about the tailed beasts is true, or if you'll be a disappointment, too." He slipped his blade from his sleeve. "You wondered why I didn't ask that man questions - it was to gain his trust. He thinks I'm his puppet now, but he's wrong. We're using Akatsuki, not the other way around. Get that through your heads." Sasuke knew full-well they were all pawns in a game, but he refused to be moved without consent. He was in control, and part of maintaining control was letting the pawns who wanted to be kings believe they were. Madara thought he was a king, but he was sorely mistaken.

"Akatsuki, huh?" The name peaked Killer Bee's interested.

"Hurry and shut him up so we don't have to hear his stupid jokes anymore!" Suigetsu yelled.

Sasuke gripped his katana tighter. "I plan on it."

"They're not jokes, they're stylish rhymes; your faces are the real crimes, you idiots! Oh yeah!"

Karin shrieked. "You - You're the worst rapper I've ever heard!"

Sasuke leapt into the air, his onyx eyes focuses and his sword aimed for Killer Bee's head. The man made no motion to move until the last moment. As fast as lighting, Kubikiribocho was flying through the air. Sasuke shifted his momentum, avoiding the blade. His own katana threaded its way through the hole in the massive blade, sticking into the ground and giving him a grip to hold on to. His foot connected with Killer Bee's neck and the two swords went flying sideways, away from the sparring pair.

Killer Bee pulled out a small notebook and began writing in it. Sasuke stared. Was this guy serious? He'd kicked him right in the throat and the man didn't so much as stumble. The boy's mouth twitched. Maybe this would be interesting after all.

He summoned his sword, preparing to dive forward again. Killer Bee tucked the small notebook away calmly. "I'm in a good mood. Thanks to you, I was able to write a killer new rhyme." He reached for his back, gripping the hilt of two swords simultaneously. "Now that that's out of my system, I'm ready to play."

"Sasuke, watch out!" Suigetsu warned. "He's experienced with swords - he's no ordinary ninja!"

Seven blades swirled through the air, each of them landing to be held by the jinchuriki's body: one in each hand; one on his right shoulder; one in his mouth; one in his left armpit; one held between his hip and his right thigh; one held in the crook of his right knee.

Sasuke tried to keep calm. He didn't need Suigetsu's shout to know Killer Bee wasn't to be trifled with. Still, holding all those swords and balancing on one leg like an awkward bird turned the man into quite an odd sight. Sasuke didn't see how he was going to fight like that, but he wasn't going to let his guard down, either.

"Now you're gonna feel my hooks!" the man managed to say around the hilt in his mouth.

"What's with that pose?" Suigetsu asked, voicing Sasuke's thoughts exactly.

Before he could analyze any further, the burly man leapt into the air, turning his body into a spinning wheel of blades. Sasuke leapt aside but the man kept coming, faster and faster, his body and the blades spinning all the while. The boy activated his Sharingan in an attempt to keep up but still couldn't quite manage to evade Killer Bee's attack. His blood rushed into his ears and a mild panic began to take hold. Their bodies collided and the Uchiha boy went sliding across the cracked ground.

Karin gasped. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"What was that? I can't read his sword work at all. I've never seen anything like it."

Sasuke pulled himself upright, gritting his teeth. He wasn't about to let some bad-rapping fool take him down. In a burst of rage, the Uchiha sent a bolt of lightning into his katana and rushed his opponent, his eyes blazing a ruby red. His sword collided with one of the jinchuriki's blades and for a second Sasuke was calm. He had him.

Then the panic set in.

Instead of piercing anything, Sasuke's attacked had been entirely deflected. "I float like a butterfly," the man rapped, his own blade glowing blue with lightning chakra, "and sting like a bee! I'm the eight-tailed beast; you'll never beat me!" Sasuke felt his body tense as six blades dug deep into his skin, several of them piercing all the way through.

"Told you I gotcha, idiot. Now to finish you off!"

Sasuke's eyes went wide as Killer Bee approached, bringing his last and final sword down towards his bleeding body.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata arrived at the hokage's office in silence, the tension thick between them. Every time Hinata got a wave of Sakura's chakra she could feel the emotions emanating from her: anger, frustration, sadness, and something like jealousy, if Hinata had to name it. The feeling made her stomach sink. Her head continued to pound, the ache ebbing but refusing to go away entirely. "Here she is, Lady Tsunade."

"Perfect. Kakashi just arrived as well."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura," the man's voice came from the far right corner of the room. "Hinata, it's good to see you back."

Hinata wanted to say it was good to see him, too, but all things considered she simply nodded. "Arigato, Kakashi-san."

"Sakura, you are dismissed," Tsunade ordered.

"Tsunade-sama," the kunoichi began to protest but was cut off. There was a tense moment where nobody spoke. Hinata could almost hear Sakura's silent pleading, but the room remained quiet until she relented. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Hinata listened to the girl retreat, the door closing behind her with a finite click.

"It's hard isn't it?"

"What, Tsunade-sama?"

"Not being able to tell her the truth."

Hinata opened her mouth to respond. She wanted to say no, keeping secrets was part of the job description. She wanted it to be easy, but it wasn't. So instead she said, "It's for her own good."

"I agree. Still, it doesn't make it any easier." Hinata remained quiet. "Now, I've brought you here to discuss a few details regarding how I want to proceed with your mission. You may be wondering why Kakashi is here, and the simple answer is that he is one more person you can trust. Seeing as he is Saskue's former teacher, the current lead of a squad containing a link to Danzo, a former ANBU member, and a trusted member of our shinobi ranks, he can be a great asset to us. I've filled him in on the truth of your... predicament. That makes five of us in total: Hatake Kakashi, Morino Ibiki, Shizune, you, and myself. Beyond that, I'm afraid no one else can know, at least for now, unless there is anyone else you can think of who might be an asset."

Hinata thought for a moment, considering anyone she might want to pull into her ranks, but every name that popped into her head only made her heart race. Neji, Kiba, Shino… Even Sakura or Naruto. The idea of asking anyone to undertake such a dangerous mission was not a risk she was willing to take. She wouldn't put her friends in danger, not if she could help it. "No, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Secondly, we need to discuss what information you're going to feed to this... Zetsu? When he comes to call."

"He already came to find me."

"When? Where?" Tsunade's voice was stern, serious.

"Earlier today, out in the woods beyond the training grounds."

"And?"

"I did as Morino-san and I practiced, and they he believed me."

"You're sure?" Hinata nodded. "Well, as much as it pains me to know that members Akatsuki are infiltrating the borders of Konoha without being spotted, there's not much I can do. Increasing security will only tip them off and alert them to the fact that we know something we shouldn't." The woman's voice sounded weary, as if the full weight of her duties were wearing away at her edges. "That's a problem for another day.

"Now, you may have gotten away with just your story today, but from what you've told me, they're looking for information on the movements of the elders, correct?" Hinata nodded again. "Homura-sama and Koharu-sama are very private people, Danzo even more so, and without spying on them or having a way inside, you'll have no way of gaining information on their movements at all. Lucky for you, I've devised a plan to give you a way inside: I'm going to take you on as an apprentice."

"Tsunade-sama-"

"No protesting. As far as I'm concerned, this is the perfect cover. You can even tell them you asked me yourself: you knew you needed a way to get close to the elders so you told me you want to learn medical ninjutsu and, in order to keep an eye on you personally, I agreed to teach you. Is that understood?"

Hinata tensed. She did want to learn medical ninjutsu, and the thought of being trained by Tsunade herself was an amazing opportunity, but... "Does that mean I'll be training with Sakura?"

"It does. Will that be a problem?"

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. She thought of Sakura's defensive nature, her frustration revolving around Sasuke, the tense walk from the forest to the office. She tried to imagine her days filled with that same tension as she trained next to and probably under the pink-haired kunoichi. The prospect was less than appealing, but she had to admit Tsunade's plan was a good one. She'd simply have to suck it up. "No, Tsunade-sama."

"I didn't think so."

"Sakura cares for Sasuke, Hinata. Whatever she's feeling right now towards you, she'll get over it soon enough," Kakashi tried to comfort her. "Just give her time."

She didn't know much about Hatake Kakashi, but she didn't know him to be a liar or someone who would try to sugarcoat a situation. So maybe, maybe he actually believed that. But Hinata was so sure. Even so she said, "Arigato, Kakashi-san."

"Getting to Danzo will be tricker, but I've assigned Kakashi to keep an eye on him through observing Sai's movements." Hinata didn't know who Sai was, but apparently he was linked to this Danzo person. "He'll be able to feed you the information you need to pass along to Madara's men."

"And we give them real information, correct?"

"As discussed," Tsunade agreed. "You're already doing so much lying, this will be one less thing for you to keep straight. And, if you give them reliable information, we'll know what to watch for."

"Are you sure that's wise, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi questioned.

"Whoever this Zetsu is, he's already crossed into our village without triggering any alarm once, and knowing he has to get information from Hinata I'm sure he has ways of doing it again. However, he must not be able to get too close, otherwise this 'Madara' wouldn't require Hinata to retrieve inside information."

"So if this Zetsu gathers a broad picture and compares it to Hinata's more detailed picture, you want their stories to match up. But because you have no way of knowing what kind of information he can obtain on his own, you can't risk their stories misaligning," Kakashi concluded for her.

"Precisely. It's risky, but it's our best option for the time being." She turned her attention back to Hinata. "You will begin your training with me first thing in the morning. I want you here, in my office, at 7 a.m. sharp, is that understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she answered, unable to hold back a flinch as another round of pain sprang through her forehead.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head. "No, just a headache. I'm sure it's nothing." Before she could protest, the blonde woman was across the room with her hand to her forehead, a comforting, warm feeling emanating from her and easing the pain just the slightest bit.

"Anything abnormal?" she asked as soon as Tsunade released her grip. The loss of her healing hand left Hinata cold and achy, though significantly better than before.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," the woman answered, but Hinata wondered at the truth of her statement. "Unless you have any other questions, you're free to go."

The Hyuuga girl stood quietly for a moment, trying to process all she'd just taken in. She'd have to tell her father when she went home that she was now under the Hokage's care. How would he take that? She supposed it didn't matter much. Still, there was something eating at her.

"Kakashi-san," she started, addressing the back corner of the room, "you were the one who taught Sasuke Chidori, right?"

"That's right."

"When Sasuke fought Itachi, he used this technique… I've never seen anything like it before. He used the energy from the sky and, I don't know… Harnessed the natural lightning. He commanded it right down to the ground. The impact was… It was massive."

"So that's what caused all that damage."

Hinata nodded. "A lot of it, yes."

"What are you getting at, Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke uses a lot of methods when he fights, but he relies heavily on three things: his speed, his eyes, and his lightening. I'm faster than I've ever been, but I can't outpace him, and I can't counter his genjutsu, but I was thinking, maybe…" As the words started to leave her lips she hesitated. What she was asking was huge, and maybe not even possible.

But she had to try.

"I was wondering, Kakashi-san, if you'd be willing to teach me how to wield lightning, too."

* * *

A/N: Welp, here it is, finally. My trip has been going really well - lots to see and do - but I haven't abandoned you or this story. I wrote and rewrote this chapter and went back and reread a bunch of my own story to try and get it right and I feel like I finally landed on it. Whether you agree or not, please let me know what you think! I've dedicated so much time to this story and I know you all have, too. We're in this together, and often your comments give me ideas and help me think about scenarios I may have never considered otherwise. I take them all into consideration and appreciate each and every one of you.

To the Guest who mentioned that I get way more into Hinata's head than Sasuke's, that's been a frustration of mine throughout the story as well. I'm not unaware of it and it has to do with a few things, one of which is that I relate so much more to Hinata than Sasuke, it's easier for me to get in her head. Secondly, Sasuke is so much action and so little talk in the series that, because I'm following the canon story quite closely, figuring out what Sasuke would realistically think that would lead him to his next move is often difficult for me, mostly because the canon Sasuke doesn't make sense to me most of the time. (Thus why I used Suigetsu in that last chapter to point out what I see as a huge issue - that Sasuke didn't question Madara at all.) In a way, by following the canon story so closely I've found I often pigeonhole myself because I have to figure out why a character would've made a choice that, had I written the original story, they never would've made. (Of course this is fanfiction so I can always change the story, but I've stuck to it so far. I think diverting to far from it at this point would be kind of jarring.) The other you mentioned yourself in that even Kishimoto doesn't delve too super far into Sasuke's psyche. This means that in a lot of ways he's an open book to write, so to speak, but in other ways it makes him more difficult to interpret without taking him too far from what I would consider a believable Sasuke. I'm always trying to push myself when I write his parts, but I do find it difficult. Hinata's character, in my opinion, is more emotional and more willing to try and understand her emotions while Sasuke is, in my opinion, severely emotionally stunted. How do you right the emotions of a character who doesn't know how to feel or name what he's feeling? Ah, that is the question. Thank you for your comment and encouragement, though, and hopefully I can continue to get a better handle on his character!

Thanks, as alway, and much love and happy holidays!

\- Kinsey

P.S. - 10 points to your Hogwarts house if you caught my Avatar reference.


	21. Hawk

**Chapter 46: Hawk  
** " _To be alone with yourself is to be alone. To be in the company of others is to be alone together. The only time you are not alone is when you forget yourself and reach out in love - the lines of self blur, and just for a wild, flickering moment you experience the miracle of other. And now you know the secret." - Vera Nazarian_

* * *

 _ **CLANK**_

The erratic grate of metal slicing through metal reverberated through the air as Killer Bee's katana collided with Kubikiribocho instead of the Uchiha's skull. The sound filled Sasuke's eardrums and rattled his brain, but he didn't have time for distraction. He watched as the lightning-imbued blade began to slide straight through the legendary sword, working its way towards slicing Kubikiribocho right in half, and fast. Grunting against the pain from the blade lodged in his shoulder, Sasuke placed a hand on Suigetsu's weapon, using what he could muster of his own chakra to send a shock of lightning into Kubikiribocho.

The effort strengthened the metal just enough to counteract Killer Bee's attack. The smaller katana stopped short in its downwards trajectory towards Sasuke's face, trapped half-way through its much larger opponent. In the next instant Sasuke's view of the sky beyond the jinchuriki's shoulder became eclipsed by Juugo's massive, cursed arm bearing down on the back of Killer Bee's head. Before the blow took them both out, he felt his body being yanked backwards by his armpits as Karin snatched the hood of his jacket and pulled him from the fray. Through the chaos, Sasuke heard the distinct snap of a blade breaking in two and hoped it was Killer Bee's sword, not Suigetsu's, that had perished. The earth exploded into a cloud of dusty debris and boulders, but he had no time to concentrate on his teammates.

Before he could protest, Karin was fast at work pulling the multiple blades from his wounded body. Each sword stung as it sliced its way back out of his skin through muscle and veins. The girl rolled up her sleeve and offered her arm out to him.

"C'mon, Sasuke, you have to bite me!"

Sasuke looked at Karin's arm, scarred from wrist to shoulder with bite marks, a history of her past forever blemishing her skin. As frequently as she irritated him, this was the reason he'd asked her to be a part his team. This was her special power, the one that even Suigetsu had to admit made her a valuable member of Taka. Still, the idea of biting her, even though he truly needed it, was not exactly a welcome one. To accept help, he'd have to admit defeat.

"This is no time to be noble, Sasuke!" the redhead shouted, panic clearly rising in her voice as she pressed her arm closer to his lips. "You have to bite me now. You're losing too much blood!"

Sasuke looked at her again, trying to really see her, to see through his idea of her. As much as he hated to admit it, the thing he disliked most about Karin was, no matter how annoying she was or how many fights she started, under her flirtatious, bad-girl exterior, she genuinely cared. She truly cared about him; he could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice whenever she checked on him, whenever she turned to him for direction. And knowing that, knowing that he meant something to her, was harder from him to handle than anything else.

With a great gasp, the boy swallowed his pride and dug his teeth deep into Karin's flesh.

The girl cried out in pain as he drank her chakra away. Though it shamed him to need her, his wounds began to heal immediately, all the places Killer Bee's sword pierced him closing up. When he was finally able to sit upright, he couldn't help but thank her. "You saved me, Karin," the words all he could muster. It shocked him to say it and to know it was the truth.

The girl looked down and away, pulling her sleeve to cover her scars once again. "Yeah, well…" He didn't miss the blush behind her tough exterior, but he wished he had.

"Sasuke, a little help over here?" Suigetsu shouted from the outskirts of the main fray as the dust settled. "It's gonna take all three of us to fight this guy. He's stupid strong, not gonna lie. We can't keep holding back. I know we can't kill him, but we have to fight to kill. Then, maybe, we can incapacitate him."

Sasuke regarded the battlefield. "Right," he nodded, jumping away from Karin and back into the heat of the battle.

* * *

Hinata felt the heaviness of the silence fill the room following her question. Neither Kakashi nor Tsunade said a word for a long time. With everything they already knew, was it truly that impossible or surprising of a request?

"You want to learn lightning jutsu?" Kakashi finally asked, his deep voice slicing through the room. Was his tone teasing or serious? The two often sounded the same coming from the silver-haired man. Hinata hadn't spent enough time with him to recognize the difference in the two, and even if she could see him his mask often made it difficult to guess his expression. Either way, she had to let him know the request was earnest.

"I assure you, Kakashi-sensei, I do."

"You understand that lightning is very erratic, and you may not even have an affinity for it, which would quite literally make what you're asking impossible."

"I do. But if I can learn, it might be the only way to counteract Sasuke's attack."

"Wouldn't you wish to learn how to wield wind chakra instead? That seems like a more suitable route as it's a natural counterbalance to lightning."

"I did think of that, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata admitted, "but you saw the damage his technique created. As I said, he harnessed lightning from the sky itself. Once the strike is on a path, I can't imagine there's a way to stop it entirely, even for the most skilled wind chakra users. With a large enough mass of energy, he could easily flatten half of Konoha with a single blow."

"If this attack is as unstoppable as you seem to believe it to be, then what is it, exactly, that you're hoping to gain by learning how to wield lightning? Again, keeping in mind, it may not even be possible. "

"I don't think there's a way to _stop_ the technique, but I think there may be a way to redirect it."

The room fell silent again while the adults considered her proposal, then tension in the room even heavier than before and growing weightier by the second. Hinata fought the urge to tap her fingers together, gripping the hem of her shorts instead as the silent deliberation stretched out. She felt like a small child who'd just asked for her curfew to be extended by an hour waiting for parental approval.

After what she imagined to be a lengthy conversation between gazes, Kakashi addressed her again. "Hinata, please tell me if I'm understanding you correctly: Sasuke has a technique that allows him to harness lightning from the sky, and, should he use it, you want to try and absorb and redirect the blow."

"That's correct."

"You do realize that would mean you'd have to jump directly into the technique's line of attack," the hokage chimed in.

"I do, Tsunade-sama."

"That's extremely risky, Hinata. Even if you could learn raiton techniques, the chances of you, or anyone for that matter, being able to change the trajectory of that much energy are very slim. We don't even have proof that Sasuke will use this technique. Why would he use something so powerful if his goal is only to target three specific people?"

"Sasuke said he wants to target just the elders, and I believe him. But if it came to a fight I fear he might be willing to sacrifice bystanders to obtain his goal. Itachi was just one opponent, albeit a powerful one, and he used the technique in that battle. Sasuke tries to maintain control, but if it's a matter of revenge I fear his emotions may get the best of him when it comes down to it, especially if his targets put up any kind of resistance."

"Danzō is sure to resist should Sasuke attack him," Kakashi acknowledged.

"And his original aim wasn't just the elders, Tsunade-sama - it was all of Konoha. He was convinced that the village is a parasite, and anyone controlled by it is guilty in their ignorance. I was able to sway him away from those thoughts and that plan, but I've been gone more than three weeks now, leaving him with Madara. The more time we're separated, the more time Madara has to sway Sasuke towards his own means."

"And with Madara using Akatsuki to collect tailed beasts, it's easy to believe he intends to destroy all of Konoha with our without Sasuke..."

Hinata repressed a shiver as she remembered the masked man's voice too close for comfort, telling her she was disposable. Her head twinged with the memory.

" _You can cooperate and help us to bring Konoha down swiftly and justly from the inside, sparing your friends, family, and other innocent bystanders. Or you can continue your stubborn streak and I can find a way to dispose of you and pin it on Konoha. Sasuke's rage-fueled decisions will be out of my hands after that. And if Konoha was flattened in the aftermath… well, let's just say in that case it's a good thing you'll already be dead."_

"He threatened to sacrifice me to enrage Sasuke, no matter the cost to the village. I think that's evidence enough."

"Your present a fair point," the hokage concurred, "but I still can't condone a plan that would put you directly in the line of fire of an attack as brutal as what you've described."

Hinata's insides began to boil. This was where Tsunade drew the line on what was too dangerous? "With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, any day in the field means taking the risk of being in the direct line of enemy fire, regardless of the strength of the attack. Isn't that exactly what ninja train for?"

"It is, but there are other lightning users who may be able to do what you're proposing. Kakashi, for instance."

Hinata shook her raven mane. "We can't risk bringing anyone else into this situation. And even if there were another, if anyone is going to do this I feel it has to be me, if I can. Because of the experiments done on me by Kabuto, my regenerative properties are extremely heightened and my chakra usage is highly efficient, as you've discovered yourself. I'll be able to withstand the attack longer than anyone else who might be able to do it."

"Just because you heal quickly doesn't mean you can't die, Hinata. Without explicit reason to put you in this position I just -"

"I'll do it."

Both women stopped talking, turning to their third companion.

"What?"

"I'll do it. If Hinata has an affinity for lightning, I'll teach her what I can."

"Kakashi, I just said -"

"I heard what you said, Tsunade-sama, and I understand your concern for Hinata's safety. But I also heard what Hinata said. She's a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, as are we. We all know the dangers of being a ninja. As the elders in this situation, it is our duty to equip our charges with as much knowledge and skill as possible so that, one day, they can take our place. Wouldn't you agree?"

There was an extended silence followed by a great sigh. "You're right, Kakashi. Hinata, I don't mean to doubt you or hold you back. I simply wish to keep the people of my village safe, if I can. That seems to be increasingly more difficult recently."

Hinata thought of her own disappearance, of Sasuke's continued absence, of Asuma's death. She thought of the powerful story she'd told, exposing the corruption of the elders and the previous leader, and wondered what she would do in the older woman's position. She was willing to sacrifice herself for a single person. What more would she do if charged with protecting an entire village? "I understand, Tsunade-sama."

"You will meet with Kakashi directly after your training with me. Should you have an affinity for lightning techniques, your training will continue daily, at Kakashi's discretion. This is a big undertaking, Hinata. Are you sure you're prepared for it?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Then that settles it. Tomorrow morning, here, seven a.m. sharp."

"Hai. Arigato, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei."

Hinata turned to leave the office, her heart beating triumphantly in her chest. She was going to be Tsunade's apprentice. She was going to learn lightning techniques, if she could. As frightening as her future looked, she was going to keep getting stronger. She'd be strong enough to see Sasuke again, to help him settle his score however she could.

* * *

Sasuke's body felt like it had been ripped in two. His heart and lungs, if he even had a heart or lungs left, pumped wildly in his torn-apart chest. The boy tasted the metallic bite of blood as his throat began to fill with it. That man… He'd broken free of the Mangekyo's illusion. He'd sprung back to life and crushed the boy's ribs in and torn his flesh apart, and now Sasuke was dying. _Surely_ , he thought, _this is death_.

The voices surrounding him were faint but familiar, far away even though the shadows they belonged to hovered just above him, fuzzy and indistinct. These were the people who followed him blindly into battle, who looked to him for instruction and leadership, and now he was dying. He was dying, again, and leaving his team behind and Hinata wasn't there and his brother was dead and the people who'd made his life a living hell would live to see another day. He wasn't supposed to die like this. This was supposed to be the easy part.

Sasuke closed his eyes, hoping against all hope that Taka would forgive him. That Hinata would forgive him. What would she do when he was gone? Would she be happier then? Would he get to see his brother again? Or was there a place for people as heartless and selfish as he'd been?

A warmth spread through his chest, a hum spreading from his heart to the ends of his limbs. He groaned. He blinked.

"Oh, Sasuke, thank god!" Karin's arms flew around his shoulders.

He grunted again, looked to his right. Juugo was there, but he wasn't the same Juugo who'd fought with him moments before. His cursed seal was receding, but his form had receded, as well, retreating into the body of a child, one panting heavily with the exertion of what he'd just done.

Sasuke, suddenly, haltingly, realized death was no longer crawling in through his chest. "Juugo…"

"I can't let you die," said the boy in response. "You're all I have left to remember Kimimaro by."

"Less sentiment, more running!" Karin shouted, bolting to her feet and trying to tug Sasuke to his own. "It's too dangerous! We have to get out of here!"

The Uchiha boy saw it then, the true form of the great beast whose power had torn his chest apart. On the horizon, his form swallowing the sky, stood a massive, eight-tailed ox crying into the makeshift arena with a great whoop.

 _So_ , he thought, _this is the Hachibi_.

While the boiling chakra he'd faced moments before was reminiscent of Naruto's, this form was completely different. The power radiating from it was like nothing he'd ever felt before, not even from Orochimaru or Itachi. But there was something less volatile about it, as well, as if Killer Bee and the beast were both in total control. Naruto's energy had been nothing but pure hate and deadly intent, but the Hachibi's power was simply protective, not malicious or erratic at all.

The great ox bared it's blunted teeth and dove straight for them with a roar. "Shit!" Karin cursed, still trying to pull Sasuke away from the attack. Before it could reach either of them, a large wave forced the beast back.

"You guys go on and get out of here. I'll hold him back until you get away," Suigetsu ordered, his torso protruding from the epicenter of the wave.

The red headed girl didn't waste any time, throwing Sasuke's arm around her shoulder and leaping away as fast as she could carry him. He felt the uselessness of his own body, the dead weight of his still-recovering system. The Uchiha leaned heavily on Karin's side, relying on her once again to get him out of a dangerous mess.

As they rushed away from the beast, Sasuke felt Karin stiffen against his side, her whole body suddenly tense and alert. "Shit…" she cursed again. Sasuke didn't need to see what was worrying her - he could feel it, too. Colossal amounts of chakra were swelling behind them, and quickly, a concentrated mass of energy ready to destroy everything in its path. And all Sasuke could do was lean harder against Karin, not even enough chakra left to lend her some to speed up their escape.

Then without warning, the world behind them exploded.

Sasuke watched as the ground seemed to come up to meet him and the wave which, a moment before had been their shield, succumbed to the force of Hachibi's blow and washed over them, knocking the entire team into the valley floor, now a shallow lake. His team huddled around Suigetsu's collapsed puddle of a body, the boy completely unconscious, not even able to bring himself out of his liquid form as the eight-tail's form lingered in the distance, prepping for another attack.

"Look at the state Suigetsu's in… Fuck," Karin hissed. "There's no way we can run. What should we do?" she asked, turning to Sasuke for answers. Juugo lifted his new, childish eyes to their leader as well, waiting for him to know what to do. Waiting for him to save them.

The Uchiha boy looked at his team and the threat before them. There was a time when he'd believed he could do this on his own. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu… They were all just extras in his story, disposable pawns in his game. He'd tried to be cold, to remind himself that it was bonds that weakened and hindered him. It was hate that fueled him and always had.

" _Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their greatest wish, their strongest desire."_

Those were his own words, the ones he'd spoken before placing his katana to his once best friend's throat. But this wasn't a game anymore, and if his time with Orochimaru taught him anything it was that not all lives, especially the lives of one's teammates, were disposable. Despite all the odds, he thought of Naruto. And Sakura. And Kakashi. His first team. The people that, despite how much he tried to push them away, tried to protect him no matter what.

" _You've hurt people, Naruto-kun and Sakura-san perhaps most of all. And they still want you. They still believe in you, Sasuke."_

As much as it pained him to admit it, Hinata's words from all those months ago were true. And now, as hard as he'd tried to keep them at bay, to keep from forming more bonds, he'd somehow let even more people in. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo… They'd all become people worth protecting. Taka was his new team. Sasuke lived most of his life looking out for himself, convincing himself that wanting to look after others only caused grief and got in the way of his goals. But he'd been wrong once again. It was Itachi's desire to protect Sasuke that left him alive when no one else from his clan had survived. It was Hinata's desire to protect him that saved him from Dierdara's explosion. And it was Taka's desire to protect him that had kept him from succumbing to Killer Bee's attacks.

He remembered what it was like the first moment he realized he had something he wanted to protect again, how he managed to feel both strong and fragile the first time he looked at Hinata and knew he wanted to keep her safe. Despite his harsh words and cold behavior, she'd seen through him. They all had, and they'd protected him because of it.

Now it was his turn.

The Hachibi lowered his body, his form preparing to leap forward and attack again. Sasuke closed his eyes, concentrating his chakra as much as he could. When he opened his eyelids, his left eye burned crimson.

"Amaterasu!" the boy shouted, staring the beast right in the eyes.

The great ox roared in pain as black flames engulfed its body, leaping and causing him to stumble haphazardly into the lake created by Suigetsu's attack. Blood poured from Sasuke's eye, the boy pressing the heel of his hand to it to try and ease the pain.

The chakra beast's tentacle tails flailed wildly, trying to escape the pain of Amaterasu and put out the inextinguishable fire. The swirling tails knocked the team even further away, all of their bodies sliding across the shallow, watery ground and scattering them in all directions. A stray tail began to fall violently from the sky, headed straight for Karin.

"Karin, watch out!" the boy shouted, but it was too late. Still pressing one hand to his eye, Sasuke used his other arm to send a sharpened bolt of lightning her direction, slicing the tentacle in half directly above her head. Even as the girl tried to escape, a lick of the black flame from the Hachibi's tale caught her in the back, knocking the redhead to the ground. "Karin!" the Uchiha called out. And for a brief moment her hair was pink, not red, and the flames were sand the desert was a forest and his shoulder burned with the newness of his cursed seal.

"She's a lost cause, Sasuke. We have to leave her behind," Juugo urged, carrying Suigetsu's still unconscious body and trying to bring Taka's leader to his feet.

Sasuke felt the bruises under his arms where Karin had pulled him out of the way of Juugo's blow, the weight of her body as she supported him away from the fray, the scars lining her arms. Karin would never leave him behind. He would do the same for her. "No, wait!" His head burned, but both eyes came to light with his Mangekyo, swirling like ruby Ferris wheels as he stared intently as his teammate, taking back the black flames. The world spun, going fuzzy, but Amaterasu receded from Karin's back.

Sasuke dropped his head into his hands, trying to eliminate the pressure in his head as both eyes continued to bleed. "Juugo, get Karin!" he instructed.

"But the flames -"

"I put them out. Just grab her! Hurry!"

The Hachibi's tails continued to flail as the monster moaned. Juugo used his seal to extend his arm and reach into the fray, grabbing Karin and pulling her back, tossing her over his shoulder. "Sasuke, what is going on?"

But Sasuke didn't have time to answer. He stared at the monster before him covered in obsidian flames and, despite his exhaustion, called back his kekkei genkai, extinguishing the flames that consumed the tailed beast. When Amaterasu finally receded, all that was left was a groaning Killer Bee.

"He's… He's still alive," Juugo said, unable to keep the curiosity and surprise out of his voice.

"Let's just hurry and get him out of here," Sasuke ordered. He grabbed the man, wrapped him in his tattered Akatsuki cloak with his arms and legs bound, and tossed him over his shoulder, heading away from the destruction they left behind.

"Sasuke, that technique… It seems to take quite a bit out of you," Juugo said after a while, Karin over one shoulder and Suigetsu under his other arm. Sasuke panted under the weight of his hostage, trudging through the desert. "With Orochimaru's seal gone, it seems like the wounds Itachi gave you haven't quite healed."

"Seems so," Sasuke agreed through his exertion. "Still, even wounded I never imagined it would be this difficult to defeat him. You and I are the only two left standing, and me only barely. And only because of the rest of you."

"You would've done the same for any of us," Juugo asserted. "I wasn't always sure you would."

"Neither was I," Sasuke admitted.

"But after today, I'm sure. You didn't give up on Karin, even when all looked lost."

"Hn. Let's rest."

The two found a small alcove, Sasuke tossing Killer Bee on the ground unceremoniously and sitting heavy on a nearby boulder. "Are you alright, Sasuke?" Juugo asked, still not sitting.

"Yeah, I just need a minute. We're almost to the rendezvous point."

The two sat in silence, only Sasuke's heavy breathing filling the space between them.

"Sasuke, what you did for Karin today… Hinata-san would be proud. If she knew."

Sasuke looked at his companion, at the slumped form of Karin's body over his right shoulder. Would Hinata be proud? Did he deserve anyone's pride for, for once, just doing what was right?

Sasuke bit back a smile. "Let's get him to Madara."

* * *

Hinata walked along the outskirts of the village, avoiding main roads and large crowds as she made her way back to the Hyuuga compound in a bit of a daze. Her first day free back in the village had certainly been much more emotionally draining than she was prepared for, and it wasn't quite over. A chill began to settle over Konoha as the sun was starting to fall behind the horizon and the village prepared for what was sure to be a chilly evening.

When Hinata arrived back at the compound, she was greeted by her sister before she even stepped inside. "Hinata-neesan!" called the younger girl, falling down from the sky and landing nimbly in front of her sister. The shout started Hinata. "Where have you been all day? I was afraid you wouldn't be home before father and I left." The girl felt the vibration of her sister's landing and took a quick step back.

"Left? Where are you going?"

"Some sort of diplomatic outing Father wants me along on," the girl dismissed. "But never mind that." She grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her towards the front door. "Come on. There's something waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" Hinata's brow knit together as Hanabi drug her along, her small hand surprisingly sturdy. She barely had time to kick her sandals off at the front step before entering the house. What could possibly be -

"Happy birthday, Hinata!"

A chorus of voices called out to her, taking her by surprise. She activated her Byakugan, trying to get a better glimpse of the room. Aside from her sister, Ko, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were also standing in the room. And, sitting in the middle of their small dining table was a cupcake with purple icing and a single candle, the tiny flame flickering gently. "It was Kiba's idea. Do you like it?"

"Kiba?" The girl looked up from the small cake, finding her teammate's face in the small space.

Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I know how much you like cake, but I'm afraid this was all we could do on such short notice. We're sorry it isn't more. We would've said something this morning, but in all the craziness of seeing you again it totally slipped our minds what day it was and then once Shino and I left we realized -"

"Kiba, it's wonderful."

"I wish we had more for you. I feel like we're the ones who really got a gift today, though, having you back," Kurenai smiled, her hands resting comfortably on her protruding stomach.

The girl shook her head, partly in disbelief and partly in humor. "With all that's happened, I forgot anyway. The fact that you all even remembered, that you're here… This is more than enough."

"Well, then, go on Onee-san. Make a wish!" Hanabi urged. Hinata picked up the small cake, holding the flame close to her lips and staring into it's glowing center. She felt the subtle heat radiating from it against her cheeks and thought about her wish. Standing amidst people she wanted to protect, knowing there were secrets she may never get to share with them, the Hyuuga girl knew were so many things she could wish for. And, as she continued to stare into the candle's glow, she couldn't help but think of Sasuke, a fire in his own right, the one who helped her find her own flame. She thought of the rage and anger that burned inside him, of the craving for revenge that fueled him. She thought of his targets.

She got one wish. Just one, and maybe, against all odds it might come true.

Closing her eyes and letting her Byakugan down, Hinata thought the only words that, in all the chaos, made any sense.

 _I wish for peace._

With a quick puff of breath she extinguished the candle's flame.

"Happy birthday, Hinata," Neji said. Several others echoed him, and Hinata couldn't help but smile. But, behind the smile, her heart leapt up into her throat. This is what she'd left behind; these were the people she'd hurt. How had she ever thought she could survive without those who were most important to her? The ones who took care of her and forgave her without question and remembered that she liked strawberry cake and the color purple? How could she have forgotten what it was to be home? She blinked hard, keeping back tears.

"Hanabi, it's time to go." Hiashi's deep voice cut through the tiny crowd, effectively stopping the chatter. "What is this?" A pause. "Ah. It seems I missed the celebration."

"It wasn't really planned, Hiashi-sama," Kiba spat out, his words tumbling over each other. "It was my idea. If you want us to leave we can just be on our way, but we just wanted to -"

"You really haven't, Father," Hanabi interrupted the dog boy. Hinata bit her lip, thankful for the interruption. Kiba never did know how to talk to her father. "You could stay and celebrate with us, just for a bit?" Hanabi asked, her voice hopeful. Surely the Taketori clan can wait a bit longer."

"I am afraid diplomatic missions require us to be prompt. This is your first outing beyond the village, Hanabi. It would not do to be late come tomorrow morning."

"I understand, Father," the younger Hyuuga accepted, though Hinata heard the tone of disappointment in her sister's voice. "Happy birthday, Hinata-neesan," she said again, turning away to follow their father.

"Arigato, Hanabi. The Taketori clan is friendly. And, if I remember correctly, Takatori Kazue-sama has a great love of ginger tea, so if all else fails make sure there's always a fresh kettle ready." Hinata reached out and felt Hanabi move towards her. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Hinata-neesan… Arigato."

"Good luck, Hanabi, Otou-sama." Hinata listened as multiple sets of footsteps filed out of the room.

Just when she thought they were all gone, her father's voice called after her. "Hinata, I wish to speak to you for a moment." Hinata tensed, as did those around her. All those in the room had different feelings regarding the Hyuuga leader, especially when it came to his relationship with his eldest daughter, and, due to their turbulent past, most of the feelings were not benevolent. "Go on, Hinata-sama. We'll be here when you've finished," her cousin instructed, his voice both an encouragement and a warning.

Hinata set the cupcake back on the table and followed her father out of the room into the hall, wondering what he could possible have to talk to her about. Surely he wasn't upset about the little birthday party?

She expected him to stop in the hall just outside the dining room, but the man kept walking away until the two reached his personal office. Hiashi slid the rice door away and stepped inside, leaving it open for Hinata to follow him.

There were very few times Hinata could remember being in her father's personal study, and none of the memories were particularly happy ones. She stepped gingerly into the room, barely taking two steps inside before stopping. She listened as the man shuffled through something on the far side of the room.

"It is… Kind, of your friends, to remember your birthday," he said, finally stopping his shuffling and approaching her.

"Yes, it is Father," Hinata said stiffly, still wondering what the man could possibly want from her. If he wasn't upset about the party, why had he called her out?

"You remember Kazue-sama?"

"Hai," she nodded. "I remember you took me to visit the Taketori clan when I was just a bit younger than Hanabi. I wasn't allowed to participate in the conversation - you simply wanted me to listen and observe. But Kazue-sama was very kind to me, and she especially loved ginger tea. I remember."

"She was quite fond of you," Hiashi admitted. The two were quiet. "Hold your hand out," he instructed finally.

Hinata did as she was told, turning her hand out palm-up. Something small and cold, hardly bigger than a coin, was placed in it. She turned it over in her hand. "A ring?"

"This belonged to your mother," Hiashi told her. Hinata rolled the ring between her fingers, feeling the smoothness of the metal and the small bump of what she presumed be a stone. "She believed you would be a great leader one day." There was something like guilt in his voice, something sad Hinata wasn't used to hearing. It made her uncomfortable. "You will never lead the Hyuuga clan," even though she'd long given up the idea of succeeding her father, the words still stung, "but you have proven to me that kindness and strength are not opposing forces. You may not take my place, but that does not mean you will never lead."

"Father…" Hinata's voice caught in her throat.

"I will see you when we return," he said, back to business. "Happy birthday, daughter. You may return to your friends now."

Hinata bowed to her father, clutching the token he'd given her close to her heart and holding back tears. "Arigato, Father."

* * *

Sasuke dropped Killer Bee's body at Madara's feet, the muscular man hitting the ground with a hard thump. "I brought you the eight-tailed beast, as promised.

The masked man tented his fingers together. "Good work, Sasuke. I knew you could do it."

With his job done, Sasuke turned his back on Madara and started out of the room.

"Where are you going?" the man called behind him.

"We have wounds to heal. Come, Juugo." The boy with him, still hauling Karin and Suigetsu's bodies, followed without question. Sasuke found a large room with cots and, luckily, a tank.

"Put Suigetsu in there. He'll recover soon enough." Juugo tossed the boy into the tank with an unceremonious splash. "As for Karin…"

The orange-haired boy placed the girl down on one of the cots gingerly, still unsure what the extent of the damage was to her body. "Sit her up." While Juugo held her propped upright, Sasuke gently removed the remnants of her burnt cloak, inspecting the places Amaterasu had eaten through the fabric. The flames had only barely burnt through to her skin, leaving it singed and irritated in places, but nothing that wouldn't heal with time. "Bandage her wounds and let her rest. The damage isn't fatal," Sasuke instructed, starting out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of."

"Sasuke-san, you're really in no position to do anything. You've lost a lot of blood and chakra. You should rest, too."

Sasuke could hear the sincere concern in his teammate's voice. It made his throat ache. He didn't want to be taken care, yet, somehow, he'd found another group of people who wanted to care for him regardless of how much he resisted. He felt the blood pumping through his veins, the blood that kept pumping only because of the three people in the room behind him. "I won't be long, Juugo. I'll be back soon."

Before the orange-haired boy could protest any further, Sasuke left the room behind, letting the maze of corridors swallow him until he found his way back to the surface. With a small poof, the boy summoned a small scroll, unrolling it and staring at the blank sheet.

There was so much going through his head, so much he wanted to say, but there was only one thing that mattered. He quickly scribbled a note on the scroll, rolling it back up into a tight tube.

He placed his thumb to his mouth, biting it until it bled then drawing the blood across his other palm, placing it on the dusty ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." With a small puff of smoke, just like the scroll, a large hawk appeared in front of him. Sasuke held out his forearm as a makeshift perch, one the bird took openly. With his free hand, the Uchiha boy attached the note to the bird's leg and told him where to take it, sending him off back into the sky. Sasuke watched the summon fly until it was but a speck in the distance before heading back inside.

He made his way back to the room where he'd left the rest of Taka only to find them all at rest, Karin and Juugo's chests rising and falling slowly, bubbles slowly rising to the surface from Suigetsu's mouth and nose. Sasuke found his own cot, laying down and rolling away from his team, turning his back on them.

They were all alive because of each other.

* * *

By the time all of her friends had finally left the Hyuuga complex, Hinata was ready to retire to her room. The day had been long and emotionally draining and, as much as she wished for the peace she felt in that moment to continue forever, she was bone tired and, above all else, simply needed a shower.

With her father, sister, and friends all out of the house, it was suddenly very quiet in the halls, but the girl didn't mind. She'd learned how to like the quiet during those months spent underground. She was comfortable in her own company and, despite how much she cared for those who'd come to celebrate her, being around so many people for so long after months and months of solitude was draining in its own way.

When she reached her bathroom, Hinata stripped down to her bare skin, turning the shower head on and feeling the warmth of the steam as it filled the room and coated her in a thin mist. She stepped under the stream, letting the water pour over her shoulders and down her back, relaxing her muscles and taking the stress of the day with it. The girl combed her fingers through her hair, pulling the knots out of it.

She ran her hands over her body, washing away the dirt and the ache of the day, her mind wandering in the calmness of the evening, the rest of the world seeming to dissolve and swirl away down the drain with the water running over her. Hinata turned her face to the shower head and wrapped her arms around her torso. In the warmth she could almost imagine it was Sasuke's arms around her, and not her own.

The longer she stood there, the more the world seemed to disappear and the realer Sasuke became. Hinata's body began to ache in a new way, a way she wasn't very familiar with, though it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. It was the same kind of ache she got when his lips met hers or he tasted her skin, her neck, her chest…

Then, suddenly, she was back in a small clearing, standing by a fire while Sasuke's lips and fingers claimed her, touching her wherever he could. Her body began to heat up in a way that had nothing to with the scalding water still washing over her. His tongue lashed out, slipping against the exposed skin between her breasts, and this time she wasn't pushing him away. She was pulling him closer, letting him explore…

Hinata's breath caught and the girl stepped back with a start, leaning against the wall of her shower, trying to let the coolness of the tile calm her down. She tilted her head back. This was no time to let her emotions run away from her, and certainly not a time for _that,_ whatever _that_ was.

Hinata turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall, suddenly embarrassed by her own thoughts as water dripped off every inch of her skin. The ends of her hair tickled the small of her back, having grown so long in her time away she barely knew what to do with it any more. She leaned back into the stall and twisted it, listening as water poured into the shower, hitting the tiled floor with a patter.

A shiver ran down Hinata's spine as the steam receded and the room began to cool. As more water dripped from her hair, an idea occurred to her. The girl activated her Byakugan and, rubbing the condensation from her mirror with her forearm, looked into her own eyes for the first time in months.

The veins around her eyes bulged, making her face look intense in a way she wasn't used to. Then again, she'd never liked the way she looked with her Kekkei Genkai active. As she inspected her appearance, though it became obvious there were things that had changed about her. She'd always worn bangs and kept the hair around her face long to try and hide behind it, a protective blanket, in a way. But in the months she'd been away her bangs had grown too long to cover her forehead without being in her eyes. With the hair pulled back away from her face, she looked older, like she had a better understanding of herself. Her face had lost some of its softness, still round but firmer. The muscles in her arms, legs, and abdomen were more refined, the angles of her body still soft in their way, but harder than she'd ever seen them. She looked like she'd grown up.

Hinata pulled the hair back from her shoulders, piling it on top her her head, looking at the angle of her jawline, the prominent rise of her cheek bones. Though she'd never truly seen it before, there was something beautiful about her. And, as she'd decided long ago, she was done hiding.

With a quick slice through the air with a chakra-infused hand, Hinata's hair fell to the floor.

The remaining length tickled her shoulders in choppy strands as masses of hair fell around her feet in a raven-colored puddle. The weight that went with it left Hinata feeling lighter than she could remember. She shook her head, a few stray strands falling and sticking to her wet skin, but she didn't mind.

She looked at herself again, fierce and strong and beautiful. Things were still changing, and so was she.

The girl gathered the mass of hair from the floor and threw it in the trash, feeling the weight of so much of her past go with it. It felt good to change, to grow, to become a newer version of her own self.

She dried off and put on her sleep clothes, hoping that she would be able to get a better night's sleep this time around than the evening before. Then, just as she was about to climb into her bed, she heard a soft rapping at her window. The girl approached it and pulled open the pane to find a large, gray hawk sitting outside her window. The bird perched on the sill and stuck its leg out towards her. Hinata saw the little note attached to it and pulled it of, unrolling the small scroll. The words on the parchment were small and rough, obviously quickly scrawled. There was no signature, but she didn't need to know who had sent it.

 _We are safe. We are waiting._

 _Sasuke_ , Hinata thought, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. He was thinking about her and she was holding a piece of him. Whatever had happened in the time she'd been gone, he was still waiting for her to make a move. Madara hadn't convinced him to attack. Not yet. There was time. She shoved the scroll under her pillow, pulling out a small piece of paper of her own and scribbling a quick note back, tightly rolling it and strapping it to the hawk's leg.

 _I am here. I am safe. I am with you._

As the hawk took off back into the night sky, Hinata hoped no one saw the exchange. She crawled into her bed, her hand slipping under her pillow and gripping the note in her fist, clinging to what she could hold on to while she could.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy Friday and greetings from Prague! I know this chapter was a lot of canon, but the next chapter is going to be more action, so just prepare yourself. Spent some more time with Sasuke in this one, as well, trying to get into his head a bit. This is moment where I feel like he realizes that his team is really HIS TEAM, you know? And also included a little SasuHina (because I miss them, too). Also, props to user WarFlower for suggestion the use of Sasuke's summons for them to talk to communicate. Hope you liked this chapter and I'm really excited for the next one! Thank you all, as always, for the overwhelming support through your comments and likes. Also, to whoever recommended my story on Tumblr, thank you so much! I really can't believe it. It blows my mind someone would suggest my story on a different platform, so thank you, thank you, thank you.

\- Kinsey


	22. Invasion

**Chapter 47: Invasion**  
" _Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die." - Herbert Hoover_

* * *

Hinata arrived outside Tsunade's office at five till seven, her little black notebook in hand and, though she didn't need them, her Tsuinmuchiamu strapped tightly to her shoulders. It felt good to have them there again, like she'd regained a part of herself. She flexed her wrists, the weighted bracelets comfortable and secure but far more freeing than the chakra cuffs.

Around her neck hung a new chain, her mother's ring dangling from the end, tucked beneath her mesh. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of the gift. Her father had been oddly sentimental since her return. She didn't dare ask him why now, and in her astonishment forgot to tell him about Tsunade's new orders. _She believed you would be a great leader one day_. Hinata pressed her hand to where the metal rested just above her sternum, the weight a comforting presence. She hoped her mother was right.

Hinata tightened her fists, her knuckles cracking the slightest bit as she shook the last bit of nerves from her arms and rapped her fist against the door.

"Come in."

When Hinata entered, she sensed more than one presence in the room. She stepped lightly, sending out a chakra flare that illuminated the space. "Good morning, Tsunade-sama," she bowed. "Sakura-san."

"Good morning, Hinata," the hokage greeted her. "Good to see you here on time, not that I expected otherwise. And with a new haircut, I see." Hinata gripped a lock of her hair, now only as long as her shoulders. "It suits you."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

"I have some business to take care of today that will keep me from the hospital, so you will be shadowing Sakura for the day. As we discussed, I have a general idea of your theoretical knowledge and I've already briefed Sakura on it. She will be putting you through some tests to see how your application is and the two of you will report back to me at three. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," the girls replied in tandem.

"Good. Then you're dismissed."

Sakura brushed past Hinata without a word. The Hyuuga girl followed. "First we'll do an official tour of the hospital," she explained, leading her out of the Hokage mansion and into the busy village streets. "I'm sure you're familiar with most of the wings already, but we have to cover the formalities first. Then we'll go to the training wing to see what you already know," the pink-haired kunoichi informed her, her voice all business.

Hinata nodded in response, sending chakra flares out with each step to keep up with her new tutor. All hints of joking or friendliness were absent from Sakura's tone. Hinata wondered if it was simply her professional attitude or if the girl was bitter about having to work with her, especially after their conversation the previous day. Should she bring it up or simply let it go? Before she could decide which direction to take the two entered the hospital and Sakura was already headed into her speal, pointing out different wings and explaining their functions. Hinata made mental notes through the whole thing, maneuvering so quickly there was no time to ask questions.

"Tsunade-sama tells me most of your theoretical knowledge concerns poisons and ointments, is that correct?" Sakura asked, leading her into the training wing.

"Hai."

"Potions are a very particular specialty for med-nins. All medical ninja must prove themselves competent in the most basic training before they specialize. Do you have any practical healing experience?"

Hinata thought of the bird Juugo had injured, the one she'd carried around in her pack until Karin helped her bring it back to health. "I've tried but I've never been successful on my own."

"To what extent have you attempted healing techniques?"

"I tried to heal an injured bird once. I was able to move my chakra to the affected areas, but never able to actually make any repairs."

"Well then, let's see what you can do."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked down to find a table full of fish in front of her. "What would you like me to do?"

"Each of the fish in front of you had a problem that can be resolved using two of the two most basic medical ninjutsu procedures: chakra scalpel and Mystic Palm. I need to see how you approach the patients and handle the issue. Take this." Sakura tossed her a white piece of fabric that unfolded as it tumbled through the air.

Hinata pulled the medic apron over her head, tying it behind her as she looked again at her newest "patients". Through her Byakugan she could see that each of them had a disruption in their tracheas. This, she assumed, would need to be removed then healed. That was her task.

Hinata, recalling her isolation training with Kabuto, concentrated her chakra into her fingertips. It turned into a small, sharp blade, a formation she was accustomed to. Aiming for the area the blockage was closest to the surface, Hinata got to work. She felt Sakura's eyes on her the whole time, but the other girl didn't dare interrupt. Though it was a slow process, she successfully removed the blockage in the first fish. Then it was time for the healing.

She'd never actually done any healing of her own. Karin showed her what to do, but she'd never gotten to put it to practical use. _You're thinking too much,_ Karin told her. _If you're going to study medical ninjutsu, you'll have to start out like the rest of us - on instinct.  
_  
Hinata took a deep breath and deactivated her Byakugan. She placed her hands on the scaly creature and sent chakra into her palms. The inside of the fish came into view, clear and concise in her mind's eye, organs and veins like streets and landmarks in a city. She concentrated her chakra over the fresh wound.

 _Create something that doesn't exist.  
_  
A moment passed. Then another. Hinata began to sweat.

 _Create something that doesn't exist.  
_  
Her chakra pumped hard. Then, slowly but surely, the tenuous muscles and hair-fine veins began to seal, stitching themselves together where she'd split them apart. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She pressed on.

Finally, she felt the small pulse of a heartbeat.

The fish twitched.

Hinata jumped in surprise. The fish twitched again, stronger this time, its body clanging gently against the metal table top. She reactivated her Byakugan and looked on in surprise as the animal flopped in place, blood pumping through the small body as if nothing was wrong.

"I did it." A wide smile spread across her face. "I did it!"

Sakura scooped the animal from the table and dropped it into a barrel of water in the corner of the room. "Why didn't you examine the whole body first?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Typically, a medical ninja uses their chakra to detect the area that needs attention. You started immediately with an incision. Why?

"I saw the blockage with my Byakugan, so I was able to treat the area more immediately."

Sakura said nothing. She glanced at the little black notebook Hinata had placed on the table. "What's this?"

"It's my medical journal. It's where I keep my notes."

Without asking for permission, Sakura picked the notebook up and began to thumb through the pages, humming every once in a while. Honestly, the similarities between Sakura and Karin were only growing stronger the more Hinata thought on it. She fought the urge to take her book back, clenching the hem of her shorts. Once she appeared to get her fill, Sakura lifted her green eyes and nodded at the table. "Again," she instructed. And so Hinata did it again. And again. Each time a little faster until all the fish on the table had been revived.

"I'll admit, you're far more skilled than I anticipated," Sakura said, finally closing the notebook and returning it to its owner. Hinata didn't know whether to be proud or insulted. Tsunade herself suggested she learn medical ninjutsu - did Sakura really think the hokage would take on a student who wasn't worth teaching? "The fundamentals are definitely there, but you're going to need to learn proper procedure before you can effectively take shortcuts." The third fish flopped around the operating table. "I'll finish up your report and give it to Tsunade later. For now, you are to report to her and tell her you're finished for the day."

"Hai. Arigato, Sakura-san." Sakura scratched something on her clipboard. Hinata pulled the apron back over her head, folding it gently in her arms but not leaving.

The scratching ceased. "Yes?"

Hinata wanted to speak up, to say something that might clear a little bit of the air between them. As someone who pined after Naruto while watching him chase after Sakura for years, she knew how the girl must feel, how it must pain her to believe on some level that Hinata and Sasuke had a connection she so yearned for. How often had she wished for Sakura to tell her she had a chance? Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She shook her head, the ends of her hair tickling her collarbone. "Nothing, Sakura-san."

* * *

Hinata sat in the hokage's office with her hands folded in her lap. She'd completed her training with Sakura earlier than expected, but it was well past the time she'd agreed to meet Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama -"

"He'll be here, Hinata. Kakashi has a tendency to -"

"- be right on time?" the man asked, his chakra signature appearing in the doorway. In the lairs she could detect other presences from far off, but Hinata was still getting used to being around so many people at all times. Her ability to decipher exactly who was where wasn't nearly as precise in larger crowds.

"Not exactly," Tsunade scolded.

"Well, either way, I'm here now. Hinata, are you ready?" The girl stood and nodded. "Good then. Let's go."

Kakashi turned to leave as quickly as he'd arrived, Hinata rushing after him through the halls of the Hokage mansion. Though he wasn't the most punctual of people, he certainly didn't waste energy when it came time to get down to business. The pair made their way through the center of the city, Hinata dodging pedestrians to keep up. Eventually, the crowds thinned and the forest came into view, but instead of heading for the training grounds, Kakashi took a sudden, unexpected turn.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?"

"The Forest of Death."

Hinata blanched. That place didn't exactly hold good memories for her. The last time she was there she'd watched Gaara of Sunagakure mercilessly kill three other genin in a single wave of sand. There was blood. Lots and lots of blood. Plus, if she remembered correctly, more than a few killer insects and poisonous plants. "Isn't that a bit, well, dangerous?"

"There are safe parts. Safer, anyway. Besides, we need somewhere no one is going to go poking around, and this was the best place I could think to do it," the silver-haired man explained. They approached the chain link fence that surrounded Training Ground 44. He unlocked the pad keeping the fence closed and Hinata, however hesitantly, followed him inside.

The air held a chill the moment she entered the forest, and it wasn't the typical late-December cold she was accustomed to. Still, she supposed she had no choice but to trust Kakashi. Surely the man knew what he was doing, right?

Hinata followed her new teacher deep into the forest until they came to a pretty wide clearing. It felt almost comfortable, in a way, to let her senses guide her once more as she stepped over roots and ducked under low-hanging branches with ease. The world was speaking to her in a way she couldn't hear it under the bustle of the city. Still, she could sense the creatures of the forest all around her and sent a silent prayer that none of them, especially that giant centipede, would come lurking around.

"Alright, then, no need to beat around the bush. Let's get right to business, shall we? Before we can do anything at all, we need to know if you have an affinity for lightening." She heard him ruffle around in his pockets. "Now, you said before your natural affinity is for fire, right?"

"Hai."

"Which means that, theoretically, if you pumped chakra into this piece of paper, it would crumble into ash. However, even with fire as your primary chakra nature, I happen to know that you also have ways of controlling water, is that true?"

"I have a few water techniques, yes."

"Good. Then take this." She felt the man place a small square of paper in her hand.

"Now, what I want you to do is shape your chakra the way you would for your water techniques."

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter, so long as it's water manipulation. Then, once you have it, inject the chakra into the paper. Got it?"

Hinata closed her eyelids and focused deep within her, trying to focus her chakra. While fire energy originated in her chest and her diaphragm, gaining power from her breath, her water techniques came from lower in her body, her hips and her lower abdomen. She swayed, trying to feel the fluidity of her movements and of the water even though there was none to be found. She pictured the water turning into sharp needles all around her, shining with her chakra. She concentrated, the energy pouring out through her fingers and...

The paper collapsed in a soggy heap.

"Very good," Kakashi praised. "Now, time to try for lightening." He placed another square of paper in her palm, the wet sheet dropping to the forest floor. "Now, as I'm sure you're aware, Water Release is fluid and flexible while Fire Release is forceful and erratic. Lightning Release is something entirely different."

"It's a high-frequency charge."

"I see you've done your research. Yes, that's exactly right. Lightning Release requires the chakra to vibrate at an extremely high frequency in order to simulate electricity and therefore lightening."

"And how do you do that?"

"Well, you just. You... Uh..." The copy-cat ninja faltered. "Here, just watch."

Hinata activated her Byakugan, staring intently at Kakashi's core as he began to mold his chakra. Though she'd been around Sasuke when he used lightning techniques, she'd never paid particularly close attention to his chakra molding. What she saw now was uncommon chakra behavior indeed. She could turn her chakra into the thinnest, sharpest blades or make it flow like the ocean or heat it until it called to be released, but she'd never seen chakra move the way Kakashi used it.

The ball of energy vibrated throughout the man's entire body, moving so quickly even her Byakugan could hardly keep up with it. She watched as it travelled from his core, down the length of his arm, and out through his fingertips, the small bolt eating into the trunk of a nearby tree. A flock of birds shot out from overhead with a great chorus of loud chirps.

"And that's that," the man concluded, as if he'd just explained everything she needed to know.

"Can I see it again?"

Kakashi complied, then complied three more times before Hinata felt confident that she had an idea of what was going on. The poor tree at the edge of the clearing was smoking from the spot where the silver-haired ninja shot it over and over again.

"I think I get it," she said at last.

"Let's see what you've got, then."

Hinata closed her eyes again, shutting off her Byakugan and steadying the world around her. _Do it on instinct,_ she reminded herself. Chakra formation was not and never had been about visual learning; it was about feeling.

And so Hinata felt.

She felt the earth breathing beneath her feet, felt the hum of the wind rushing through foliage, felt the trees around her as they slowly but surely reached for the sky. She felt forest creatures moving in the distance, some creeping lazily through the underbrush while others raced through the woods. She tried to feel that vibration, to channel it into her core, to make her chakra copy the pattern of the breathing world. She thought of thunderstorms and the way the ground shook when lightning struck it. The earth was alive, always moving, always vibrating.

The tremble started slow at first, a mild quake in her limbs growing steadily all the time. When she felt she was ready, she sent a bolt of her chakra into the paper between her fingers.

The paper didn't wrinkle.

Instead, it shot out of her hand altogether. Hinata heard a high-pitched crackle followed by the unmistakable sound of a snapping branch. A moment later, the ground in front of her trembled as a tree branch dropped from the sky and landed at her feet.

"What happened?" she asked, activating her Byakugan and peering around the clearing, trying to figure out what had just transpired. Pieces of the chakra paper floated down from the air, ripped into a million pieces and charred at the corners.

"It seems you have the ability to mold lightening," Kakashi answered, his one visible eye appraising her sincerely. "I've never seen someone mold their chakra so efficiently into a new nature so quickly. Though, given your chakra control and your previous experience with chakra natures, I can't say I'm entirely shocked."

Hinata stared at her fingers then to the branch that had fallen at her feet. She peered into the air. The other half of now-broken branch smoldered above her.

She could mold lightening.

A jolt of true joy, something she hadn't felt in a long while, filled her chest to bursting. She swallowed back the oncoming tears.

She was one step closer to saving Sasuke.

"Well then," she asked, "what's next?"

* * *

The sound of water and clanking metal filled the room as Sakura and Hinata stood side-by-side, cleaning medical tools.

"Good work today, Hinata. You're learning quickly. You really do have a knack for this stuff."

"Thanks." Hinata was happy to get a genuine compliment out of the other girl. They'd passed several days together, growing more relaxed with each afternoon, but Sakura continued to keep her distance. She hadn't asked any more questions about her time with Sasuke or even brought up the boy's name. Hinata, however much she hoped it would eventually blow over, knew it never would. If she didn't say something, she feared the tension would linger between them forever.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About the other day?"

"About the healing while using chakra scalpel technique? Are you still struggling with it?"

"I do need to practice more, but no. I meant about our conversation at the training grounds. About Sasuke."

"Oh."

Hinata ran another set of medical tweezers under the faucet. "I know what I said upset you. That wasn't my intention, Sakura. I just… I just wanted to tell you the truth. I thought you deserved to know." Sakura didn't say anything. "I want us to be friends."

A long moment passed, Hinata's stomach twisting into a firmer knot which each passing second. Maybe she should've left well enough alone. She shouldn't have brought Sasuke up again.

Finally Sakura said, "We are friends, Hinata. The things you said just… well, they took me off guard."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't, but you don't need to be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who asked. All you did was answer my questions. I shouldn't have acted so coldly towards you just because it wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"It's okay." The response was out of her mouth before she even thought about the truth of it.

"It isn't okay, though. It was a lot to take in, but that isn't an excuse for my behavior." More scrubbing sounds. "Have you ever just looked at your life and thought, 'Nothing is going to be the same after this,'?" Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. Of course you have.

"Ever since Sasuke left, I've had this idea that one day all the anger he felt would work its way out of his system and he'd come to his senses and come home and everything would just go back to normal. That we would be a team again, Sasuke and Naruto and me, like it was supposed to be. But after talking to you the other day, I realized that isn't going to happen."

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"It isn't your fault. If anything, I think it's mine. I wanted to believe so badly that this whole mess was going to fix itself. Or that Naruto would fix it. Or hell, that I would fix it." She laughed bitterly. "No matter how much part of me knew it couldn't be true, the want was enough to override the knowing, I guess. Even if we bring him back, things won't be like they were. They can't be, and it was naive of me to ever think they could. It was a hard truth and I needed time to process it."

"I understand that, Sakura."

"I know you do, and that's the worst part. Whatever you went through with him, it clearly hurt you. I should've been more sensitive to that. I should've been the one trying to understand. I know what it's like to be hurt by Sasuke. I should've made sure you were okay, I just…" Hinata heard a hard sniff.

"Sasuke was my hero, and until the other day I clung to that idea of him. And not to say I've given up on him, but you made me answer questions no one else ever bothered to make me ask." Sakura's voice was broken with quiet, coughing sobs. "The truth is that I don't know if bringing Sasuke home will make me happy. I don't even know if it's the right thing anymore, if I'm being honest. But I've believed it for so long, what am I supposed to believe now?"

Hinata stopped washing tools, her hands still under the hot faucet. She shouldn't say it. She shouldn't give Sakura more reasons to question her. But she felt her friend's sadness radiating off of her and she knew what it was to discover a belief that fueled your being wasn't the right thing at all and so she said it anyway.

"It is the right thing." She reached one hand to the left and placed it over Sakura's. "We'll bring him home, okay? And no, things aren't going to be the same as they were. Sasuke is different now. We all are. And maybe you're right. Maybe bringing him home won't make you happy. But it will bring you closure, and sometimes that's more important."

Before she knew it, Sakura had Hinata wrapped in an embrace. Water splashed everywhere, trickling down to the floor and sloshing onto Hinata's exposed legs, but she didn't care. She had her friend back.

"Thank you, Hinata," the girl hiccuped.

"We'll bring him home, Sakura," Hinata assured the pink-haired kunoichi. She felt the truth of it in her bones, felt the hope in her veins. "We'll bring Sasuke home."

* * *

The breach came at four on the third day of the new year.

Lightning crackled in the small clearing as Kakashi and Hinata sent small balls of lightning at each other, throwing them around and around like a game of catch. A surprise attack caught Hinata off guard. Her chest tingled and her feet stung as the bolt found its way through her body to the ground, knocking her into the dirt.

"Not bad for only a week of practice," Kakashi concluded. "Still, not good enough to counteract Sasuke. Get up."

Hinata clamored to her feet, dusting her shorts with her hands. "Ready," she instructed. She heard the distant chirp of lightning, listening for the first ball, but it never came. Instead, the ground beneath her feet shook, the earth rumbling with a mighty quake. "Did you feel that?"

Without waiting for a response, Hinata activated her Byakugan and sent her vision swimming through the village, trying to pinpoint the source of the commotion.

"There's an intruder, right in the cen -"

"Hinata, what is it?"

"No… It's not just one. There's more of them." She scanned the streets of Konoha, alleys and buildings quickly giving way to destruction as the attackers bore down on the village.

"How many, Hinata?" Kakashi asked, quite stern. "Who are they, can you tell?"

"There's at least three points of attack, but it's hard to say if that's all of them." In the center of a great mass of commotion she caught the glimpse of fabric swooping in the dust. "Akatsuki…"

"Damnit…" The silver-haired ninja cursed under his breath. "Hinata, head to Tsunade's office. Tell her what you know and follow her instructions. I'm going to see what I can do in the village."

The man rushed off before she could even respond. Hinata made to follow his instructions when a harsh voice called out from behind her.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU," Black Zetsu warned.

The girl spun on the newcomer, her opal eyes flashing. "You!" she hissed. "What are you doing here? What has Madara done?"

"ONLY WHAT HE PLANNED TO DO ALL ALONG."

"But we have to suggest you stay out of it, Hinata-chan," White Zetsu chimed in. "They're only after one person, but if you try to intervene they won't hesitate to take you out, too."

"Who are they? Who is attacking the village?"

"WHO THEY ARE ISN'T IMPORTANT. IT'S WHO THEY'RE AFTER."

"That little nine-tailed beast is a slippery one, isn't he?" White Zetsu laughed.

"Nine-tailed… Naruto." Hinata's voice was hardly more than a whisper. "You're after Naruto." Hinata's blood boiled with anger at the same time her body went numb with fear. The true story behind the Uchiha slaughter wasn't the only thing the village tried to cover up; they tried to keep Naruto's truth a secret too, adults telling their kids to hate him, to stay away from the dangerous, loud-mouthed boy with the whisker marks, but never telling them what made him so dangerous. How many times had Ko or her father explicitly instructed her to stay away from him? And yet she never could keep her distance.

Naruto did a good job of keeping his secret, but she'd known even without being told. She'd watched him long enough, observed him closely enough to know there was something more, something different about him. They learned about the Kyuubi attack in school, or as much could be known about it. And, after some time, Hinata was smart enough to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, that's the one. And, come to think of it, if you happen to know where he is you could save yourself and save us a heck of a lot of time."

Hinata gritted her teeth and curled her fists. The earth under her feet rumbled again and she shot a quick glance over her shoulder, surveying the extent of the damage. Buildings were crumbling. People were running. The village was in chaos. If she gave Naruto up, she could save them all.

Was this what it was like, being in charge? Having to decide all the time which lives were more important than others?

"I don't know where he is," she said, her gaze direct and serious.

"THEN YOU WON'T MIND IF WE JUST DO A QUICK CHECK."

Zetsu reached for the girl, his arm stretching impossibly long. "Don't you touch me!" Hinata cried. She leapt into the air but her opponent was too quick. His rubbery fingers locked around her ankle, pulling her back down to the dirt with a hard tug. She landed on her feet but the ankle Zetsu held onto collapsed under her, completely numb.

"Just a little numbing agent. It'll wear off soon enough."

Hinata tried to shift herself away, to wriggle out of his grasp, but her limp ankle made it difficult to move efficiently. She brought her good leg down hard, slamming her heel into Zetsu's wrist. The thing hissed but didn't release his grip. "C'mon, Hinata-chan," White Zetsu coaxed. "Surely you've got nothing to hide."

And then he was there, inside her head, so suddenly and so fully Hinata didn't have time to hide her thoughts. They flooded with nothing but images of Naruto: Naruto in the snow; Naruto on the swing outside the academy; _I thought you were a plain-looking, dark weirdo, you know? But it turns out I actually like people like you!_ ; Naruto cheering for her at the chunin exams; Naruto's smile, as bright as the sunshine. He filled her up like light entering a dark room. She felt warm and confused and terrified and sad and hopeful and strong all at the same time, all the things she'd ever felt for him, all the things that had been lost over the last few months to make room for Sasuke crashing down on her like a dam break.

Hinata tried to beat back the memory she knew he was looking for, but there it was, Sakura's bubblegum pink hair and sea-green eyes right at the front of her mind.

 _"I'm sure he would be here if he could, too, but he's off at some frog mountain learning how to be a sage or something."  
_  
And that was all they needed.

Zetsu released her. "SO THE LITTLE RUNT ISN'T EVEN HERE," Black Zetsu complained.

"Should we go tell Pain?"

"NO NEED. LET HIM HAVE HIS FUN. KONOHA COULD USE A LITTLE CHAOS."

"If he isn't here, there's no reason to let innocent people suffer," Hinata tried to urge, shaking her leg and trying to expel whatever Zetsu had done to her.

"Haven't you heard, Hinata-chan? Ignorance makes them just as guilty as being directly responsible for murder." The creature laughed, a nonsensical noise that curdled Hinata's stomach.

"Sasuke doesn't believe that. Not any more. You have to tell whoever is doing this that he won't find Naruto here."

"My, my. Are you truly that jaded? You want to be the one to rat this village's emerging hero out to the Akatsuki?"

"PAIN ISN'T ONE TO LET IT GO. WHEREVER NARUTO IS, PAIN WILL FIND HIM."

Hinata froze. What if Pain found Naruto because of her? What would people think? How could she live with herself?

The girl forced a great amount of chakra through her leg, awakening the feeling once more. She felt it come back but didn't move like she was healed. She shook her head vehemently. "Please, you have to stop this. We decided to save the village, not destroy it. This wasn't part of the plan."

"No, this wasn't part of your plan. Madara-sama, on the other hand, always had something different in mind."

"HE'D BE QUITE INTERESTED TO LEARN OF YOUR INTEREST IN UZUMAKI NARUTO'S SAFETY, I THINK. IT MIGHT EVEN CHANGE HIS MIND ABOUT YOU."

It was that moment when Hinata chose to strike. The sudden attack took Zetsu off guard, the creature thinking she was still stunned by the numbing attack. The girl leapt into the air and gripped the first piece of Zetsu she encountered - his head.

"What the hell?" White Zetsu shrieked.

With one hand on either side of the creature's face, the world slowed to a near standstill. The life force of every living thing around her came into view. She could feel Zetsu's chakra pulsing beneath her fingertips, watched as it moved just beneath his rubbery skin. And, feet still suspended as the momentum of her body swung her up and over Zetsu like a pendulum around an axis, she latched onto it.

She was in his head.

Unable to control the sudden invasion, sporadic and disjointed scenes that could only be the creature's memories flashed into view, but they were so brutally fast Hinata couldn't make sense of anything. There were so many faces, and so much death, too much to focus in on any single thing. Even so, one person stood out among the mess, appearing again and again - a woman with Byakugan eyes and snow-white hair that swept even further than the hem of her robes. The memories kept coming, pouring into her as if they were becoming her own. So many different kinds of eyes, red and purple and white. And so much anger, so much hate.

"GET HER OUT!" Black Zetsu yelled. "GET! OUT!"

Her arms twitched as the chakra pathways she'd latched onto suddenly burst outwards, forcing her hands from Zetsu's face as his chakra flooded into her own pathways like a shock. She completed her flip, her feet planted firmly on the ground as she landed, back-to-back with Zetsu. She spun, readying herself for the anticipated retaliation attack.

It didn't come.

Instead, White Zetsu laughed. "Seems Hinata-chan is more like mother than we thought," he said. Hinata didn't relax her stance, but wondered at the statement. _Mother?_ The creature turned to face her but made no move to advance. "Are you sure she isn't of more use to us than the Uchiha?"

"PERHAPS WE HAVE BEEN GOING ABOUT THIS ALL WRONG," Black Zetsu agreed. "STILL, OUR CURRENT COURSE OF ACTION SHOULD YIELD THE DESIRED RESULTS."

"But what if it's her instead? What if she's the next Byakugan-hime?"

"THERE IS NO NEXT. THERE IS ONLY THE ORIGINAL, AND SHE'S COMING BACK."

Nothing they were saying made any sense. Hinata tried to focus, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Whatever she'd seen in Zetsu's mind left her dizzy and exhausted. She felt old, ancient even. Maybe even as old as time itself. Her limbs struggled to keep her upright.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but you need to leave this village alone. Now."

Her vision blurred. She shook the discomfort away.

"HAVING TROUBLE?" Black Zetsu mocked. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MESSING WITH."

"She's right, though. We should go. I want to get a good seat before the real fun begins."

"The real fun?"

"Oh, don't worry Hinata-chan. You won't miss it. There's no way you could." She didn't like the satisfied tone in his voice. Anything that amused Zetsu could only mean something bad for everyone else.

The creature melted into the ground and was gone.

Though her limbs ached and her head pained her more than ever, Hinata shook the discomfort to the back of her mind. She had more important things to do than nurse her own wounds or wonder where Zetsu disappeared to. She bolted from the forest, making a beeline for Tsunade's mansion.

Konoha was in chaos. The girl fought her way through hordes of civilians, all running away wildly from the destruction but never quite able to escape it. Whatever was happening, the attacks seemed to be coming from every direction.

Finally making it to her destination, Hinata burst into the Hokage's office without knocking. She'd already wasted too much time and, as she saw before even entering the room, it was only her, Iruka-sensei, and a border guard inside. None of them seemed to be talking.

"Tsunade-sama," she panted. All three turned to look at her. Iruka's eyes shot up.

"Hinata?"

The girl shook her head. There was no time for reunions. "Tsunade-sama, it's Akatsuki. There are three of them, at very least. And they're looking -"

"For Naruto," the blonde finished for her. "Iruka had a run-in with one and just finished telling me the same thing."

"What's the plan, Hokage-sama?" the border guard asked.

"Iruka, return to the streets and assist your fellow ninja as well as the civilians. Let anyone you run into know what's happening. Souji, put out an emergency warning and send me two ANBU captains. I'm calling Naruto back!"

"Hai!" The two men responded, nodding in agreement.

"Ah!" The shriek ripped from Hinata's throat as soon as the door closed behind them. She doubled over, the heels of her palms pressed hard to her eyes. She fought to keep her Byakugan active, pressing against the pain.

"Hinata, what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's nothing, just a twinge in my head," she responded, trying to play it off. Her heavy panting and inability to open her eyes gave her away.

"Hinata, we need to get you -"

"We don't need to get me anywhere, Tsunade-sama. The village is under attack; My headache is the least of your worries right now. We need to do what you said and call Naruto back."

Tsunade hesitated but agreed. She rummaged through her desk, pulling out a small scroll which she charged with chakra. In a puff of smoke, a small frog appeared on the table top, goggles around his neck.

"You called, Tsunade-sama?"

A knock came at the door, two masked ANBU members entering.

"Good, I can explain this to you all at once. Konoha is under attack. The Akatsuki have arrived. Ren, Sora, I need you each to lead a team taking either side of the village and sweeping towards the middle. We have to find the enemy as quickly as possible. Set up a strong perimeter and try to trap him towards the middle while moving civilians beyond the range of attacks. As for you," she turned to the frog, "I need you to go to Myobokuzan and retrieve Naruto. Bring him here as quickly as possible."

The little frog gave a thumbs up. "You got it! I'll fetch him right away."

And suddenly, there they were - two of the elders Sasuke was after, just standing in the doorway.

"No," the elder woman commanded. "Leave Naruto at Myobokuzan."

Homura and Koharu looked harmless - just two old people with gray hair and sagging skin. But Hinata knew better, knew you didn't have to be a ninja to be deadly, knew that sometimes power and fear were greater weapons than kunai or katana. Finally coming face-to-face with them, she felt the truth of Madara's story. It radiated down through her bones like she could read it plain as day on their lined faces. These two smashed a coup by wiping out an entire clan. They condemned the only remaining members of an entire bloodline to lives of isolation and condemnation. And now they were only two paces away, guards down, completely unsuspecting and unaware that on another plane the opal-eyed girl in front of them had orders to bring them down.

Hinata swallowed through the pain in her head, her temples and the veins around her eyes pulsing with the flow of her chakra. She could end them, right now. It might cost her her own life, but she could do it. She could move Sasuke one step closer to his freedom, eliminate two of the chains the bound him to his hatred.

Her hands began to lift into the air, reaching for the handles of her twin whips. It would only take one blow with the dual weapon - a whip for each of them. But, before she could grab either one, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, don't," Tsunade ordered under her breath. Hinata didn't move, her Byakugan gaze trained intently on the elders. "Do it, and you won't be able to help him." The blonde's fingers dug deeper into Hinata's shoulder. She hesitated, but ultimately lowered her hands. Tsunade's grip loosened but remained.

Koharu raised her eyebrows. "Help who, Tsunade?" Hinata clenched her fists around the hem of her shorts. "What is going on?"

"It isn't important right now," the blonde responded. "What's important is that we need to bring Naruto back. Now."

"No, we don't," Homura responded, his voice holding all the same strength and authority as Koharu's. "According to Danzo, the leader of Akatsuki is the one heading the attack, and they are after Naruto.

Hinata felt Tsunade's grip tighten on her shoulder, but this time in anger, not in warning. Furious disbelief radiated from the woman. "What's your point?" she shouted, all professional pretenses totally abandoned. Hinata wondered if part of her fury was fueled by what the hokage now knew, that these two were responsible for the death of the Uchiha.

Koharu's voice was strong but more composed that Tsunade's. "Naruto is still a child, Tsunade. This is the man who killed Jiraiya. If Naruto is defeated and the Kyuubi falls into their hands -"

And just like that Tsunade was no longer standing behind Hinata. Instead, she was right up in the elders' faces, her fists gripped around their shirt fronts, pulling them both up onto their tiptoes.

"What are you doing?" Koharu gasped. "Tsunade, I demand you release us immediately!"

"We are your advisors!" Homura yelled. "Who do you think you are treating us this way?"

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are?" Tsunade spat. "I am the hokage. I decide what is best for Konoha, and what is best for Konoha is to bring Naruto back. You cannot treat him like a child forever - he's growing up. He's inherited the spirit of Konoha and he's going to surpass Jiraiya!"

"That may be true, but he hasn't yet and -"

"No, you listen to me!" Tsunade pulled them tighter, her grip unrelenting. "He isn't some weapon to keep hidden away. Uzumaki Naruto is one of the ninja dedicated to protecting this village as much as anyone else."

"But he isn't just anyone else, Tsunade, he's -"

The blonde woman let go then with a shove, knocking both elders to the ground. They landed with a groan, staring up at the woman in disbelief. "I know very well what Naruto is, and more importantly who he is. I know better than you, do you understand?"

"Tsunade, you're being unreasonable. If you would just -"

"No, you're being unreasonable." The woman bore down on them, her demeanor every bit as commanding as Hinata had ever seen it. And, in that moment, she understood why Tsunade was chosen as hokage. "Do you know what Jiraiya and Sarutobi and Chiyo of Sunagakure had that you don't?" The woman paused but no one responded. "Faith. They had faith."

Koharu and Homura stared up at Tsunade in stunned disbelief. Hinata stared, too, but in awe and admiration.

"Just like my grandfather, the first hokage, had faith in you and entrusted you with this village, now it's time for you to have faith in these children and entrust it to them. None of them will be kids forever. Our village is under attack. This is what they've trained for. Let them prove themselves."

The elders slowly rose from the ground, both of them turning their backs on the room. "Do as you like," Koharu said, her voice flat and disapproving. The pair walked out."

"Tsunade-sama..."

"You have your orders," the woman said, turning to the rest of the room. Set up a perimeter, sweep inward. Hinata, go assist your fellow shinobi. I'm bringing Naruto back." Hinata heard the promise in the woman's voice. "We're going to end this."

The Hyuuga girl stared out the large bay window behind the Hokage's desk. Clouds of dust and debris swirled high into the air like explosion residue. The people of Konoha moved through the streets, a thousand ants racing away from whatever sought to destroy them. She was a shinobi. She had people to save. "Hai, Tsunade-sama," she agreed. _We're going to end this._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, all, and sorry for the hiatus. This chapter was meant to be something else entirely but a lot of that got pushed into the next chapter instead. I'm coming to the end of my travels (I can't believe it's already been 6 months..) so hopefully when I go home I'll have more time to focus on writing (considering I don't have a job anymore). I am struggling as I make my way towards the ending, though, as canonically these events are only somewhere around chapter 425ish in the manga and I'm not super keen on writing all the way through to the finally giant fourth shinobi war because it just gets way to convoluted at the end for my liking, so I've been trying to work out how to believably cut down the story to fit the one I've created without deviating too super far from the canon ending as far as the bad guys are concerned... If you have any ideas, please help. Otherwise, let me know what you thought of this chapter!

All my love, Kinsey


	23. Pain

**Chapter 48: Pain  
** " _There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds." - Laurell K. Hamilton_

* * *

Outside the hokage mansion, Konohagakure was in a panic the likes of which Hinata had only seen one other time: when Orochimaru attacked during the chunin exams. The village was meant to be a safe place, a place of protection. But now a new enemy had come straight to their home, uninvited and unannounced. Dozens of voices called out, each battling to be heard, searching for loved ones in the crowd. Where were you supposed to go when the place meant to protect you was the one one under attack?

Hinata cursed under her breath as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop observing the commotion. Despite Madara's implication that the village would be left alone in exchange for her cooperation, should she have seen this coming? Was there something more she could've done to prevent the destruction? Was it all, somehow, her fault?

People sprinted to-and-fro beneath her, unsure which path would take them somewhere safe. Each turn only seemed to lead towards an ongoing attack or be blocked by the destruction from a previous battle. From her vantage atop the buildings, Hinata spotted a single clear path leading out of the village. She leapt from the rooftop and landed in the middle of a panicked hoard. "There's a way out over here!" she shouted, then again, louder, trying her hardest to be heard over the people's anxious cries. "Over here!" If it was her fault in some weird, twisted way, she was going to do whatever she could to make it right.

"Katsuyu, can you help me get these people out of here?"

The slug hummed in affirmation. "Just tell me where to go and I'll pass it along."

Hinata closed her eyes, focusing on the path. "Second left, first right, fifth left, third right. That will take them straight out of the village. There's a wall down they'll have to climb over, but it's the fastest and safest route right now."

"Got it!"

"Hinata-sama!" The girl turned towards the voice. Ko sprinted her direction, pushing through and jumping over the scrambling crowds, apologizing as he went. He gripped her upper arms hard when he reached her. "Are you safe? Are you hurt?" His Byakugan eyes glistened with concern as he scanned her up and down. With her father still away on diplomatic business and her cousin gone on a mission, she should have known it would only be a matter of time before her keeper found her amidst the chaos. A pang of guilt washed through the Hyuuga girl as she realized she hadn't concerned herself with his safety at all since the attack began. Yet there he was, fretting over her when there were hundreds of others who needed help.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not hurt, but no one is safe, Ko. The village is under attack. We need to get these people somewhere out of harm's way." She gripped him back, her hands latching onto his elbows. "We have to protect them."

Despite the urgency of the situation, the man still didn't release her, his gaze steady and focused. She watched the battle behind his eyes, the struggle in his head over getting her to safety and obeying her wishes. If anything happened to her he would blame himself, and Hiashi and Neji would, too, for that matter. The risk came with potentially heavy consequences and they both knew it, but in the end, his loyalty to her won out.

Ko released her arms. "Just tell me what to do." She described the path to him and the two got to work shouting, "This way!" and "Hurry along!" to the swarms of people seeking refuge, trying to direct the chaotic swarm into something manageable. With Katsuyu's help the crowd slowly but surely formed something resembling organized movement. Hinata lost count of how many individuals they funneled through the small alleyway, focusing only on moving people along so as not to get caught up in the chaos. The faces became a blur, each one blending into the next, her mind on a single track: _Get them to safety. Get them to safety._

"Something's happening," the slug on her shoulder whispered in her ear, so close his voice could still be heard above the noise of the crowd. Hinata paused as people continued to rush by her, their numbers dwindling but their panic only growing stronger, egged on by those who went before them. "They're gone."

Hinata looked away from the mob. Katsuyu was right. The energy around them changed, suddenly like the quiet before a storm. She spread her vision through the streets, scenes of destruction flooding her view but no enemies to be seen. For a brief, promising moment, the fighting ceased. The debris settled. What citizens hadn't yet been evacuated paused and looked to the sky, wondering where their attackers had gone.

"Is it… Is it over?" Ko asked, his Byakugan active and sweeping the area for signs of danger.

Hinata held up her hand to quiet him. She spread her vision out as far as she possibly could. Nothing stood out to her but the knot in her stomach refused to subside. That couldn't be the end. Surely, surely they wouldn't retreat so quickly.

Then she saw him.

"There!"

The shout escaped her mouth with barely enough time to prepare a proper response. Hinata leapt for the nearest civilian within her reach, a woman with a baby on her hip and eyes transfixed on the spot Hinata pointed to in the sky. The Hyuuga girl gripped her in an aggressive embrace, covering the two bodies with her own. She felt Katsuyu's slimy body grow, engulfing them in a slug cocoon, but even that wasn't enough to protect them completely.

The explosion was bigger than anything Hinata had yet to experience. It was larger than Deidara's blast, more powerful than Sasuke's lightning blow. Through her Byakugan she watched as buildings ripped from their foundations. Metal groaned as it tore apart and the air filled with the sounds of shattering bricks and glass. The force of it rattled her down to the bone, sending her cocoon high into the air only to come back hard on the ground, knocking the wind from her. Her vision went suddenly black and she held the woman tighter as their shield rolled to an abrupt stop.

Katsuyu retreated. Hinata coughed through a lungful of dust-filled air. "Are you alright?" she asked the woman, helping her to her feet.

The civilian cradled her wailing baby close. "Shaken up, but alive. Thanks to you."

"Hinata!" The girl turned towards the sound of her name. "Hinata-sama!" Ko landed in front of her, short of breath but well enough to maintain his concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ko. But you…" The girl reached for him, her chakra flooding over him as she examined his wounds. She reactivated her Byakugan with an uncomfortable twinge. A bruise was forming quickly around his left eye and the sleeve of his left arm was drenched with blood. Ko cradled the wound with his good hand, holding it steady. "You're injured. We have to tend to your wounds."

Ko shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as long as you are. It would be my everlasting shame if anything were to happen to you while Hiashi and Hanabi were away."

"Let me… look… at least…" Hinata reached for his face but lost her train of thought when she caught sight of the world beyond his shoulder. She pushed past him, his injuries forgotten as she stepped closer to the spectacle.

The physical tremor that ran through her before was nothing compared to the mental shock as she surveyed the aftermath of Pain's attack. Her stomach dropped into her feet. Her legs shook. Her head pounded. "No…" She knew the blast was bad, but she'd never imagined this.

With a single blow, Pain had turned Konohagakure into nothing more than a crater.

Homes, schools, businesses, the hospital, the hokage mansion… everything hundreds of villagers had ever known destroyed in one foul swoop. Moans and screams rose behind her, a new wave of terror rising up among the escaped civilians and shinobi as the dust cleared and revealed the brutality of Pain's attack. Only the stone statues of the hokages remained. Their stoic eyes gazed out over the village they'd worked so hard to protect, more than a century of progress suddenly nothing but a wasteland of debris.

The others appeared almost as soon as the attack leveled Konoha - three large and two smaller but no less powerful chakra signatures settled right in the middle of the new crater. Were they… Toads? And…

"Naruto."

Naruto. A wave of awe and relief flooded over Hinata. Who else but the Uzumaki boy would come to save the day? This time, though, there was something different about him, something Hinata wasn't used to. A stillness, maybe? A power to his chakra she didn't recognize. She watched as his expression turned from confusion to pure, unhindered rage.

The man from the sky, the one she'd seen just before being engulfed by Katsuyu, stood opposite him. The two prepared to face off as if what was once her village was now a fighting arena. Hinata watched Pain's mouth move but couldn't make out the words. In a puff of smoke five others, all with Akatsuki cloaks and the same strange black piercings as the first, landed to create a barrier between their caller and Naruto. Another presence fell from the sky, quickly followed by an ANBU member, landing between the two sides. Her words echoed through the valley.

"I am the Fifth Hokage, and I will never forgive you for trampling on the dreams of those who came before me! As Hokage, I will put a stop to you here and now!"

One of the five summons, a large one with spikes around his skull and a large piercing in his chin, flew towards Tsunade, his attack faster than the woman's reaction time. Hinata watched in horror as the blonde's expression grew incredulous before a mighty crack reverberated under her feet.

Naruto's fist collided with the summon's back, crushing him flat in a single blow. Hinata watched, mesmerized as the remaining summons surrounded their caller, one behind and three in front. The fight was on.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto bellowed. "Take Tsunade to safety!"

One of his giant toads leapt forward, a much smaller and, from what Hinata could tell, much older toad leaping from its head and collecting Katsuyu from Tsunade's hand, taking the small slug to Naruto before latching onto the boy's shoulder. Tsunade climbed onto Gamakichi's back and the toad retreated with her.

One of Pain's summons bit his thumb, summoning his own monster. A rhinoceros as large as the hokage mansion appeared, plowing horn-first toward Naruto. The blond boy stood still, not even bothering to lift his head as the summon charged, coming within only a meter of his face. "Naruto, no!" she called, unable to stop herself, taking a step closer to the ledge. But her worry was in vain. Through the dirt and dust she watched Naruto grab the rhino's horn with his bare hands, stopping the animal up short in its advance. With a strength she'd rarely seen equaled, the boy hoisted the animal into the air, sending it skyward.

"Naruto…"

* * *

"Master!" Sakura called out. The ground shook next to her as Gamakichi landed, Tsunade sliding off the giant toad's back and onto the ground. The pink-haired kunoichi rushed to her side and looked her teacher over. All things considering the woman was relatively uninjured. She was panting hard, dirt smeared across her face and ground deep into her skin, but there were no external physical signs of damage. Except… Sakura took her hand. "Tsunade-sama, your seal. It's missing."

"Nevermind that. It's alright now," the woman assured her student. Her heavy breathing suggested otherwise.

"Tsunade-sama, you need medical attention. Your chakra supplies are supremely low."

The hokage shook her head, her untidy blonde hair flipping around her face and sticking to her sweaty cheeks. "I have more than enough chakra left to spare. We have to tend to the villagers. I have Katsuyu tending to everyone he can, but there are some injuries even he can't assist with. He's only buying us time." She lifted her head and stood shakily to her feet, her hands pressing heavily on her knees. Sakura helped her upright. "Sakura, where's Hinata?"

"Huh?" The pink-haired girl glanced around as if she might find her friend in the chaos. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since the attack began."

"We have to find her. If you see her first, you have to keep her away from Naruto and Pain."

"But Tsunade-sama, why would -"

Both women braced their knees as the valley shook again. They were too far back from the edge of the crater to see the fray, but more dust swelled up from the center of the village.

"That's my cue." Gamakichi hopped high into the air, disappearing back into the crater. The ground shook and a sound like a sonic boom radiated around them.

"Naruto…" Sakura looked out towards the horizon.

"We can't worry about him now. We have a job to do. Find Hinata. Keep her away from the fight. Help anyone you can along the way. Do you understand?"

Sakura hesitated. No one was meant to interrupt the fight. Why was Tsunade so concerned specifically about Hinata?

"Do you understand?" her teacher asked again, her voice harder this time.

"Hai." The girl wavered as the ground shook again. "Tsunade-sama, will Naruto really be okay?"

Even through her pain the Hokage smiled, the corner of her lip lifting the slightest bit. "He has people to protect. Have you ever known him to fail at that?" she asked.

Sakura's green eyes shone with worry, but she smiled anyway. "Hai!" Tsunade leapt away from her. Before following, the girl looked back toward the fight. "Be safe, Naruto…"

* * *

The fight was mesmerizing. Summon against summon; Naruto against who or whatever dared face him head-on. Hinata stood more or less paralyzed on the edge of the crater, watching and taking in all she could. Naruto was even stronger than before, stronger than she'd ever known him to be. It was as if the earth itself was coming to his aid, supplies of natural chakra swirling into and around him in blue and green waves of light visible only to her Byakugan. She'd never witnessed anyone use natural energy before.

"Hinata-sama, come away from the ledge!" Ko called. Hinata ignored him.

"Hinata!" She heard her name again, but from a different voice this time. "Hinata!" Though it was difficult to look away from the fray, she gravitated towards the call. Sakura, jumping and tumbling over the upturned ground, ran to her side. "I've been looking for you. Are you hurt?"

The Hyuuga girl shook her head. "No, I'm okay. But Naruto…" she peered back over her shoulder.

Sakura gripped the girl's shoulders, spinning her away from the fight and working hard to divert her own gaze. "Naruto can handle himself, Hinata. He specifically told Tsunade not to let anyone else interfere, and Tsunade specifically told me to keep you safe.."

"But…"

"No!" the med-nin shouted. She dropped her head and sighed. "No buts. I'm worried, too, Hinata. But you're a medical ninja now. We have a job to do. Do you understand?"

Hinata stared into Sakura's eyes as best she could. There was hurt there, but determination, too. Determination to do what she had to, even if it meant disregarding what she wanted. "Of course." Sakura nodded, her mouth a firm line.

The two rushed off, checking on civilians and shinobi alike, their individual Katsuyu summons guiding them to the next person in need of attention. Ko stuck close to Hinata's side. No matter how many wounds she healed, though, part of Hinata's attention remained on the fight raging on behind them. Massive chakra bursts swirled, colliding and exploding without ceasing. From her perspective the fight seemed like a total free-for-all with Naruto at the middle of it. Everything in her ached. Even though Sakura said he wanted to fight alone, even though she had special instructions from Tsunade to stay away, even though she knew she was no match for the enemy, nothing could stop her from wanting to help.

Momentum at the edge of her vision caught her attention. "Move!" she shouted, leaping at the same time she called out. One of toad summons collided with the edge of the crater, causing more of it to crumble away. Hinata grabbed a civilian too close to the edge. The two went sprawling and tumbling across the rocky ground away from the destruction. Once she was sure the man was okay she shouted to everyone else. "Get back! Move!" she warned. The people closest to her followed her instruction, but Hinata didn't take her own advice.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing?" Ko shouted. He kneeled on the ground behind her, his legs pinned underneath rubble, crushed and broken, but his ward didn't move to help him.

"Naruto is down there fighting for the village. He's all alone, and the fight is only getting worse."

"That's the way he wants it," Katsuyu piped up.

"If you join him, you'll just be a burden. You'll only get in the way."

Hinata cringed at Ko's words. Though she could see in his eyes that he didn't mean to hurt her, the words stung to her very core. She'd dared to hope otherwise, but she was right before. No matter how much she changed, no matter how strong she became, her family would always see her as a burden. A weakling. Something to be held back and protected.

She stood frozen again, unable to look away from the fray below her. There was only one Pain left and Naruto was nearly alone as well, his summons mostly dispatched. She heard an indistinguishable cry echo from him as the man shoved a blade through one of his toads. The boy rushed forward but was caught in his haste, his opponent gripping him around the throat. Pain slammed Naruto to the ground and pinned his hands together with a black stake.

Slowly but surely the stake began to drain Naruto's chakra much like the way Kisame's sword devoured chakra while he fought. The weapon quickly rendered him immobile. He struggled against his bond but to no avail. Hinata could see them speaking, yelling, even, but she couldn't make out their words. Whatever Pain said to Naruto then riled him up. HIs hands bled more profusely as he tried to dig them from the ground. She counted as Pain continued his attack, remembering a time when she'd been paralyzed as well.

 _One…_

"Forfeit now, Hinata. You have and never will make a good shinobi," Neji sneered. "You are too kind. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others without resistance. And perhaps worst of all you lack any confidence in yourself. You are inferior," he scoffed, "and I feel it radiating from you. You don't even want to be here, do you? You're only competing because you couldn't say no to your teammates, isn't that right?"

 _Two…_

Hinata shook her head, her short hair flipping around her face. She tried to fight back, stuttering and stammering along the way. Neji was wrong. She chose to compete to become stronger, to show everyone she wasn't worthless. "N-no. No. I, I just wanted, wanted to change myself. I wanted, wanted to do it myself-"

 _Three…_

"Heh!" her cousin interrupted. "It's just as I thought: you're just a spoiled brat of the Main House. People cannot change themselves, Hinata. Losers are losers. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality - all people judge and are judged based on these fixed aspects. I have seen through many things with this Byakugan. You cannot pretend, Hinata. I know you are only acting strong. Deep inside you want to run away."

 _Four…_

"N-No!" she stuttered out, raising her hands in front of her body and shaking back tears. "No, I, I really…!"

Her cousin activated his Byakugan, interrupting her again. "I told you, Hinata: you cannot fool my eyes. As soon as I threatened you your eyes floated to the upper left, a sign that you are remembering your past experiences. Your _painful_ past. And after that you looked to the lower right, a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain. Essentially you are doing what you always do: thinking only of yourself, of your previous private and public failures. So you know how this match ends, don't you? You lose. You cannot change your -"

 _Five..._

"Don't listen to him, Hinata!" The Hyuuga girl lifted her teary eyes to find the source of the voice. She would know it anywhere, but she could scarcely believe it until she saw the words come out of his mouth. "You can change!" The boy turned his attention to Neji. "Stop deciding things about people, you idiot! Kick that bastard's ass, Hinata!"

"Naruto…"

 _Six…_

That was the moment her resolve set in, the moment she decided she didn't want to run away anymore. And though she'd failed, though she'd done her fair share of running since then, she wouldn't this time. Even though she lost, if only for a moment Naruto had saved her that day. Now it was her turn.

Hinata stared down at Naruto's disabled body, his limbs pinned to the ground while Pain bore down on him. She quickly looked from side to side, her Byakugan reaching far and wide as she took in the wreckage, the people scattered by the attack, the crater that had once been her village. The medical ninjas around her scurried to and fro, attending to the wounded. She stood on the edge of the new canyon, the second time in only months she'd peered down from a ledge to find Naruto at the bottom of a the valley. This time, though, she wouldn't stand back.

She leapt forward, her feet barely getting off the ground before a pain in her shoulder jerked her back.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko yelled.

"Where are you going?" Sakura cried, her green eyes wide.

"I'm going down there."

The pink-haired kunoichi stared down into the canyon, a pained expression on her face. "Hinata, you can't. Tsunade-sama said -"

"Just this once, Sakura, I don't care what Tsunade-sama said. Let me go." She twisted, trying hard to wrench her shoulders away from her friend's grasp. Sakura clung tighter, her fingers digging in.

"You can't. You'll be disobeying direct orders. A shinobi must follow their commader's instructions!"

"A true shinobi knows when to bend the rules. I won't abandon him!"

"Hinata…" Sakura's eyes grew wide. She was floundering. "There are people up here who need you!"

"The people up here have you, Sakura. Naruto is down there and his is alone. He needs someone."

"But you?"

Hinata's anger flared. Sakura was no different than Ko or Neji or her father. She was tired of being underestimated. "Who then? Do you see anyone else jumping down there to fight?"

"He told us not to interfere. We're following orders."

"You can't see what's happening down there. I can! He can't do this alone, Sakura."

Sakura dropped her eyes. "He… he can. He always does. We have to trust him." She didn't sound so sure.

"Sakura, look at me!" Her friend's gaze lifted. "I do trust Naruto, but you need to trust me. I don't care if he told us not to interfere; I'm telling you if someone doesn't help him right now there won't be anyone left at all because Pain will win and we will all be dead." She glared hard at Naruto's teammate. "I'm going to help him. I'm going to do what I can. Are you?"

Sakura didn't respond. Off in the distance another medical ninja called her name. The girl turned. "I... I'm needed here."

Hinata understood, but a flash of disappointment reared up within her nonetheless. How could someone who claimed to care about Naruto so much let him suffer down there? How could she not even try to help?

Below her Pain lifted his hand, preparing to send a blow towards Naruto. The Hyuuga girl moved to leap but was held back again.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I can't let you go. Those are my orders."

"Then I'm sorry, too." With a quick bolt of concentration Hinata coated the skin of her shoulders with chakra, sending it into a vibrating frenzy until Sakura released her, shrieking from the shock and cradling her hands to her chest. Before the pink-haired girl could hold her back again, Hinata leapt into the crater, concentrating chakra into her palm and aiming for the man's head while his attention was turned. He leapt back at the last moment, only just noticing her. Her feet landed with a hard thud, dust swirling around her sandals and sticking to her skin.

"Reinforcements?"

"You won't lay another finger on Naruto."

Behind her the blond boy began shouting. "Hinata? What the hell are you doing? You have to get out of here right now! You're no match for him!"

"Maybe not," she agreed, "but I'm not going anywhere."

"Hinata, it's dangerous! You have to go!"

"No!" she cried. He was right, of course. Her chakra was dwindling, the pressure in her head building with each moment, her strength even at his most refreshed nothing compared to the enemy before her. But she wouldn't back down.

The girl crouched into a fighting stance, one palm tucked, the other extended. "No, Naruto-kun. You aren't the only one entrusted with protecting this village, you know? You've always been my hero. You've saved me more times than I can count. This time, at least let me try to save you." Hinata looked back over her shoulder at the wounded boy, his eyes wide and confused as he gazed up at her.

"Trust me," she requested. Then she attacked. Her fists flew one after the other, aiming for Pain's vitals, none of her blows connecting.

"Shinra Tensei!" the man cried. A force like a ton of bricks collided with her abdomen, sending her backwards. She shrieked.

"No!" Naruto called. Hinata only barely managed to salvage her landing. Her sandals dragged across the dirt, dust flying in every direction. When she steadied, she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. "Hinata, you can still get out of here! Leave! Now!"

She heard the panic in his voice but it didn't crumble her resolve. "I told you, Naruto-kun. I'm not going anywhere."

"A stubborn one, aren't you?" Pain asked, his voice and expression apathetic. "You don't happen to be Madara's little puppet, do you?"

"Madara… Hinata, what is he talking about?" Naruto shouted.

Hinata scowled. "I'm not Madara's anything."

"No matter. Madara had special plans for you. You've only made my part easier by coming to me."

"I'm not a puppet or a pawn. No one decides my life but me." Hinata reached her hands behind her, gripping the handles of her Tsuinmuchiamu. "Not my father, not Madara, not certainly not you." The weapons unraveled from their cradle on her back, rushing through the air with a crack. "I told you you won't lay another finger on Naruto, and I don't go back on my word. That is my ninja way."

The girl leapt forward again, her whips streaming behind her on each side as she sprinted towards her opponent. Pain didn't even bother to move. He simply lifted his hand again and repelled her with his technique. This time, however, she was prepared. Her Byakugan allowed her to see the scope of the attack as the wall of chakra rushed towards her. She dove to the ground, tumbling away from the attack and spinning out of control as the edge of it gripped her foot. Hinata winced but recovered, standing to her feet. She watched her opponent closely, his chakra refueling after the attack. She didn't have long, maybe five seconds. But there was a gap. She'd simply have to move faster.

"Give up," Pain instructed. "You won't win."

Hinata ignored him, kicking the weights from her ankles and releasing the ones around her wrists. "I won't quit." Her hands glowed blue, her chakra travelling from her body into her whips. The weapons took on a glowing hue and the girl attacked again, leaping high into the air to attack from above, faster than before.

Pain reached out his hand and Hinata sent one of her whips forward, the end of it latching around his wrist. She landed on the other side of him and sent a bolt of lightning-charged chakra down the whip. The man shook free before the shock reached him.

"Faster than you look. And stronger, too. It truly is a shame you aren't more cooperative. You could've been useful. As it stands, however, you're expendable. Know my pain." He sent another Shinra Tensei her way. Hinata bolted, but not quite fast enough. The attack knocked into her back, sending the girl sprawling across the dirt. When she looked up, Naruto was gaping at her in horror from only a few feet away. The girl rose shakily to her feet.

"You can't defeat me," Pain said, stalking closer. "You can't even hit me. Forfeit now."

Hinata set her brow, stubborn as ever, and did the same thing she'd done when her cousin told her to forfeit years before: she looked to Naruto.

" _Do you still love Naruto?"_

" _No."_

Hinata's answer was honest when she said it, but months of loving Sasuke didn't negate years of loving Naruto. Her heart pounded harder in her chest as she took in the sight of his broken body, the things she'd always felt in his presence coming back to her like old friends: assurance, bravery, safety, warmth. If Sasuke asked her the same question now, would her answer remain the same? Hinata wasn't sure. No matter how far away he wandered, Naruto always came back to save the day. To save her, whether her knew it or not. And no, Naruto never made her feel the things Sasuke made her feel. The love was different, but that didn't mean it didn't exist. And seeing him again, watching him fight to protect everyone he cared for…

One of her whips launched forward, wrapping around one of the black stakes pinned to Naruto's side. She pulled back hard. Naruto cried as the post pulled from his body. "Quit telling me what to do." The girl's hands illuminated even more, her chakra shaping at her fists, coming closer and closer to their final form with each passing moment. _Push… Push…_

Hinata's chakra took on a life of its own, two roaring lion's coming to life, their bodies leaping and stretching out over the length of her muchi.

The girl jumped into the air, flipping towards her opponent. Pain jumped back away from her, but her lions pursued. Hinata swung her arms up and down, the chakra lions pelting forward towards Pain like throwing fists. Mouths wide open, the two chakra beasts rushed at him, consuming his outstretched hands and biting down. Hinata lifted her arms into the air and lowered them rapidly, the wave traveling along the length of her whips until it reached her opponent, pulling him hands-first into the dirt. His chin hit the ground with a crack.

While he was down, Hinata turned and sent a muchi flying back towards Naruto, aiming for another stake. Just as she went to yank it out, she saw panic rise in Naruto's eyes. "No!'

"Enough of this. I'm through with games."

Her spine cracked as it turned inward, her chest leading her body as Pain sent her flying across the floor of the Konoha crater. She felt her ribs break, how many she couldn't be sure. The pain was blinding. Her jaw cracked as she hit the ground, her body tumbling in and over itself like a rag doll. It was all too fast and whatever was pushing her kept coming, forcing her further away from Naruto and pushing her harder into the ground. Her arm snapped. She screamed, unable to stop herself even if she wanted to. Shrapnel from torn foundations bit into her skin, ripping her open. Dirt collected in her new wounds.

When she finally came to a stop the rest of the world seemed too far away to ever reach again. Breathing no longer came naturally, each lungful strained and shallow. Was there any part of her left intact?

Her head felt warm, her eyelids heavy. Hinata blinked, struggling to keep her Byakugan active, struggling against the pull of sleep. The world in front of her flared red, even after she could no longer keep her eyes open. Then it faded, turning blacker with each passing moment. She heard a mighty roar somewhere far, far away, the sound of pure rage and hatred.

 _Don't be angry, Sasuke. I don't want you… to be... angry..._

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?"

"Not since Madara-sama told us the news."

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Of course he's not alright you fucking imbecile. Don't you get it? Hinata was the only thing keeping him from going insane, keeping him hopeful. And now she's dead."

Taka fell into a tense silence at Karin's words. Madara told them hours before, relaying the story of Pain's attack on Konoha, filling them on on how the entire village had been destroyed, how Hinata dove into the fray to come to Naruto's aid when no one else would, how Pain tossed her aside and crushed her, snuffing out the last of her life. No one really believed him at first. No one was willing to believe him, all of them unwilling to accept that such a cruel fate had befallen their teammate. But Madara assured them it was true at which point Sasuke left to be on his own. No one had seen him since.

"If Hinata really did die today, then so did any hope Sasuke had left."

"He'll blame himself." Juugo stared at the table top.

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"For what?"

"For her death," Karin offered.

Suigetsu gaped. "How in the world could he believe it's his fault? She knew the risks, right? And she went of her own accord anyway."

Juugo shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Whether it was her choice in the end or not, she still went for him."

Karin's fist slammed against the table. She cursed under her breath. "Dammit, Princess. I told you not to fuck it up, didn't I? And here you go getting yourself killed 'cause you had to play the hero. Why couldn't you have just stayed back and stayed safe for once?"

"I miss her, too," Juugo sympathized, "but mourning her won't bring her back."

"So what do we do now?"

* * *

Sasuke gripped the piece of paper in his hands, smoothing it out for the hundredth time so he could read the precise and delicate script.

 _I'm here. I'm safe. I'm with you._

But Hinata wasn't anywhere anymore. She wasn't safe. She wasn't with him.

She was dead, and it was his fault.

The waves crashed hard into the cliff side, pounding against the rocks as hard as Sasuke's heart beat against his rib cage. He wished he could crumble like the rocks, falling forever until he disappeared into the ocean, carried away by the tide until he turned into seafoam.

"Hinata…"

He'd been without her now for weeks, but this was a new kind of gone. A new kind of absence filled his chest, a hollowness reminiscent of that which swallowed him up after the loss of his brother. Mourning Itachi was inherent and somber and painful, their bond forged by blood and lies and truths revealed too late to save anything. Mourning Hinata felt was bigger, somehow. Deeper. Like there was more to mourn. He never imagined a future with Itachi in it, but Hinata… He chose to love her. And, for the gods only knew what reason, she chose him back. There was nothing that bound them together but their desire for each other, and somehow losing that hurt more. She was there to pick him up when Itachi died. Who would pick him up now?

Sasuke felt numb. He expected to be in pain, to crumble with the hurt of it like with Itachi. But instead he only felt hollow, like someone scraped his insides out and left them in a pile at his feet. He knew pain. Pain he could handle. But this? This… nothingness? Maybe true pain hurt at a level the body couldn't decipher it. Maybe the emptiness was the pain. Did you lose a part of yourself when someone you love died? Did you become less person and more empty shell with each loss? Did the love die with them, stripped from your heart and tossed into the ether? And if that was the case then what remained of Sasuke? What was left when your entire family, your hero, and the one last person who made you believe you were more than bottled anger and tragedy all passed and left you behind?

Sasuke buried his fingers in his hair, crushing the paper in his palm. What and who was he without the people who made him something more? Something better? In his life there were very few lights, and now the last of them had been snuffed out. His world was darker than ever before. He didn't need his Sharingan to go black. He already knew true blindness.

It was his fault. That was the only thing he could think about, the only thought worth focusing on. He shouldn't have let her go. He shouldn't have left her alone. He should've known better than to leave her with those… people.

Sasuke sneered. Those snivelling cowards. An entire village of shinobi and they all sat back and let Naruto handle their problems for them. Of course Hinata was the only one who jumped in to help. Of course she was the only one brave enough, strong enough… But her bravery and strength couldn't save her. Death came for her, anyway, because that was the Uchiha Curse - for those they loved to be taken away.

It all came back to him. She was dead, and it was his fault. His fault for loving her. His fault, his fault, this fault…

"Sasuke…?"

"Go away."

"Sasuke, you can't sit out here forever. I… I know you miss her," - The boy laughed. Who did Karin think she was kidding, trying to be emotionally supportive? - "but you have to move on. We all do. We have to do something."

Sasuke looked up and out over the ocean, the sun long gone behind the horizon, the sky and water both inky black. "Everyone is an enemy, Karin. Everyone is a liar." He rose to his feet. "We will do something. We'll avenge her." He opened his fist, the note falling from it, tumbling down, down, down until the waves below devoured it. "First Itachi, now Hinata… They will answer to the blood on their hands. Whatever it takes, Konoha will pay for this. The village will fall, Karin, and I'll be the one to bring it to its knees."

* * *

 **A/N:** Did you miss me? I missed you guys. Whenever I needed a boost I read your comments. They really do keep me going. I though I would have more free time to work on this once I got home from my trip, but I've been home just shy of two months now and I feel like I've barely had a moment to breathe. My best friend got married so as the maid of honor a lot of my time was dedicated to wedding stuff, then another one of my best friends got engaged in the same weekend, then an aunt of mine who had been battling cancer for almost a year passed away. So, emotionally, mentally, schedule-wise I've had much less time than expected. But, I told you all I wouldn't abandon this story! My goal is to finish it with in the year... We'll see how that goes. I think it's doable, I just have to get myself back on a more regular writing schedule. As always, thank you for your feedback and support! This is kind of a big moment so let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think will happen next! Love, Kins.


	24. Awakened

**Chapter 49 - Awakened  
** " _Sleep my little baby - oh / Sleep until you waken / When you wake you'll see the world / If I'm not mistaken…" - Neil Gaiman_

* * *

"Just hold on. I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy," Sakura assured the young boy before her. He cradled his injured knee, tears streaking through the dirt on his cheeks. The wound healed beneath her glowing hands. "Can you move it?" The boy tentatively straightened his leg, supporting the space behind his knee. He flexed a few times before nodding to her. "Can you stand on it?" She rose to her feet and offered a hand to him. He took it, standing but still too wary to put weight on his leg. "It's okay. Just try it. I won't let you fall." The boy took a step. Then another. "See? Good as new."

"See, Riku? I told you the nice medic would fix you right up." The boy's mother turned her smile towards Sakura. Though she was trying to be calm for her son, stress radiated off of her in waves. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Thank you, nee-chan," Riku echoed.

"Sakura!" The pink-haired kunoichi released the boy's hand and turned towards her name. Guy leapt through the destruction, his pupils in tow. "What happened here?"

Sakura's face turned dark. "Akatsuki attacked."

"Akatsuki?" Guy asked. "So, they finally brought the fight to us, huh?"

Neji activated his Byakugan. His eyes widened as he looked toward the destruction. "The entire village… It's gone."

TenTen gasped. "What do you mean 'gone'? How can it be gone?"

Sakura hugged herself. "It was like nothing I've ever seen. Pain leveled Konoha in a single blow. Naruto is fighting him now, but…"

"The villagers; are they safe?" Guy asked.

The pink-haired kunoichi bit her bottom lip. "The attack came from several different angles. We evacuated as many civilians as we could but without the threat fully contained we have no way of knowing how many were caught up in the fight before we began moving them to safety. Tsunade-sama sent Katsuyu out to heal and protect as many people as she could, but the attack had already started by then. I've been trying to heal as many people as I can alongside the other medics up here, but with the threat consolidated there's not much more I can do."

"Sakura," Neji interjected, scanning the area with his Byakugan, "where is Hinata-sama? She's been training to be a medic, so she should be with you, right?"

"I… Well, she was assisting…" Sakura faltered, looking around as if she might see her but knowing very well the girl was well out of sight.

"Hinata is a big girl, Neji," TenTen assured him. "I'm sure she's holding her own wherever she is."

"Sakura-chan, you said Naruto is fighting Akatsuki?"

The girl nodded, glad to move the subject away from Hinata.

"If Naruto is down there fighting, we must assist him!" Lee urged.

"Right!" his sensei agreed.

"Please refrain from interfering," the nearest Katsuyu pleaded. "Naruto has requested that no one aid him in this fight. You'll only add to his distraction. One is more than enough as it is."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "What does he mean, 'One is more than enough?'" He turned his gaze to Sakura but he was already looking through and beyond her. "Who's already down there?" The boy's opalescent eyes went wide with fear. "No!"

He leapt into the air but just like his cousin before him, Sakura grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back. "Neji, you can't."

"Hinata is down there, Sakura! She's being beaten!"

"So is Naruto! You don't think I want to stop this just as badly as you do? I care about them, too, but we have our orders. Hinata has already risked too much by jumping down there, but I couldn't… She couldn't…" Sakura stammered. "It doesn't matter! We have to trust them. We have to stay put."

Neji tried to wrench his arm from her grip but she only held on tighter. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. "Sakura let me -" His head snapped to attention as he peered in the direction of the battlefield. "No…"

"What's happening?"

"No!" The Hyuuga boy only shouted louder.

"What?" Sakura asked frantically.

Neji pulled harder. "Hinata fell! She's badly injured! We have to get to her before -"

The ground rumbled under their feet, all present members bracing their knees against the sudden quake. A glowing red aura radiated from the Konohagakure pit, five swaying tails lifting above the crater's edge.

The medic's grip loosened around her comrade's wrist as her attention drifted to the chakra signature. "It can't be…" Sakura breathed. "Neji!" Her grip strength returned as she spun the boy towards her. "Whatever you do, you cannot go down there, do you understand me?"

"And why in the hell not?"

"Do you see that?" She pointed to the glowing aura with her free hand. The killing intent was so strong it reached them even far beyond the battlefield. "That is the Kyuubi."

Neji's expression turned from rage to unease. His eyes darted toward where Naruto had begun his transformation, flinching away from the brilliance and strength of the chakra. "Kyuubi?" Lee asked.

"So this is the power of the nine-tailed demon," Guy mused. "It's just as strong as I remember."

"This is as strong as I've yet seen it, but what you see now? That's only five tales. It isn't even the full force of it. The Kyuubi's power is triggered and released when Naruto experiences extreme emotions, specifically ones of rage and loss. His strength increases exponentially, but there's a cost. Using the Kyuubi chakra is physically damaging to Naruto; his body can barely withstand the force. It's a self harming technique."

TenTen looked aghast. "Then why use it?"

Sakura shook her head. "When the Nine Tails takes over, Naruto loses control. There comes a point when the Kyuubi just feeds on his instincts, using Naruto's rage as a conduit to release its own." She tugged on Neji's wrist, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "When that happens, it won't matter if you are friend or foe. If you go down there, you will be in his way. If he remains like this, we are all in danger. We have to retreat. Now."

"I'm not leaving her down there!" Neji continued to protest, shaking his head. "If you do not release me this instant I will force you to. I don't want to fight you, Sakura, but I will."

The girl curled her free hand into a fist. "I don't think you want to do that."

"You may not have to," TenTen said. She pointed to the horizon, directing everyone's gaze. "Look."

Off in the distance, the red aura of the demon fox was moving away from the main area of destruction. The Nine Tails pursued Pain further and further from the village, his power leaving a trail of killing intent behind him. "He's… He's retreating."As shocking as Pain's retreat was, it left Hinata open. Sakura wasted no time. "If we're going to go, we go now!" She rushed for the crater's edge, leaping into the pit and hurrying to the girl's side. Team Guy followed close behind. The pink-haired kunoichi dropped to her knees.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted. His cousin failed to respond. "Why was she down here in the first place? I thought you said no one was supposed to interfere?"

"They weren't. She jumped into to try and help Naruto. Which, I'll remind you, you were ready to do about two minutes ago." Sakura's hands shone bright green as she held them over Hinata's chest. Her wounds were intense. She had multiple broken bones and severe skin abrasions on her abdomen, shoulders, and face. Her breath was shallow, her heartbeat slowing with each passing moment. "C'mon, Hinata… You can't leave us now."

"I know I was, but she…" Neji kneeled down on her other side, gripping his cousin's hand. "Why? Why would she take such a risk?"

Sakura couldn't meet his eyes. "She refused to let him fight alone. She did it because none of the rest of us would. I tried to stop her, but…"

"Well you should've tried harder!" the Hyuuga boy snapped.

Tears stung Sakura's eyes. She blinked them away, trying to focus on the task at hand. Hinata was fading faster than she could heal. The medic pumped more chakra into her palms.

"Neji…" TenTen warned, her voice equal parts sympathy and scolding. "You know better than anyone how stubborn Hinata can be."

"No, TenTen. He's right. I should've tried harder to stop her. Or been brave enough to help her. I should've done a lot more, but all I can do right now is heal her."

"Naruto-kun managed to suppress the Nine-Tails. He's battling the sixth and final Pain now," Katsuyu informed them all.

"Lee!" Guy shouted. "We're going to back up Naruto."

"Yessir!"

"Please don't," the slug pleaded. "As I told you already, you'll only get in the way, just as she did."

"But he can't possibly handle someone who destroyed the whole village on his own!" Lee shouted.

"I think Naruto-kun has a plan. We must place our faith in him."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Katsuyu, with all respect, Naruto thought he could handle it on his own before. He only broke free of his bondage because Hinata jumped into assist. I sat back and listened the first time. I was wrong. We can't let him go it alone again."

"But Hinata only made things worse for her and for everyone by jumping into the fray!" Neji yelled. "We're not going after him."

"Naruto was losing. Like I said before, the Kyuubi energy is released when he becomes emotionally enraged and protective. For better or worse, whatever happened between the three of them down here unleashed that energy and allowed Naruto to break free. Who knows if he would've been able to do the same without her interference? Regardless of the risk regarding the Kyuubi, he's managed to suppress the chakra now. He has a second chance."

"What she did was reckless and disobedient," Neji asserted, squeezing his cousin's hand tighter. "You careless, stubborn, privileged idiot," he choked.

"You were prepared to do the same to save her, weren't you? Yes, Hinata put herself in danger, but she did it to save the village, not just Naruto. If Naruto fails, we all fail. Hinata understood that, and that's why she did what she could. A real shinobi understands when to disobey orders…" she said, echoing the Hyuuga girl's words. "I know better than anyone Naruto doesn't always know what's best for himself. Guy-sensei," she shouted, "go prepare to be backup. Don't jump into the fray unless you deem it necessary. Let Naruto handle it by himself. But the moment he can't…"

"We'll be there," Guy assured her. "Lee, TenTen, Neji! Let's go!" The man leapt into action, two of his three students following suit.

TenTen stopped short, turning to look over her shoulder. "Neji, we have to go."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Neji." The boy looked up at Sakura's stern voice. "Go with your team. They'll need you. She's stabilizing. I'll get her to a safer location soon." He looked uncertain. "I'll take care of her. Go. Hinata doesn't need you right now, but the rest of the village might." Neji narrowed his eyes and gave Hinata's hand one last squeeze before he rose to his feet and rushed after his team. "Katsuyu, tell whoever is available I need back up. We have to get Hinata somewhere secure." She turned her attention back to her friend. A tear dropped from her cheek, staining Hinata's top. "C'mon, Hinata. You're stronger than any of us. You can't go. We can't lose you. Not yet. Not again."

* * *

The world was white and there was nothing else. Hinata blinked hard and held her hand up, trying to block it out. Wasn't there a saying about not going towards the light? But there were no shadows here, wherever here was. No matter where she turned the light shone just as bright.

She blinked again. _Can I… Can I see?_

"Of course you can, child," a feminine voice echoed through the void. "You are my blood. Your eyes are everything. They mark you so that the moment others gaze upon your face they understand the power you possess. And, if they know their place, fear you for it. Your eyes are divine. Did you truly believe a mortal injury could render them useless?"

Hinata turned towards the scoffing voice. The woman it belonged to stood imprisoned, the bars of her cage made of vibrating light. Had she always been there? Her hair, as white as her eyes, reached beyond her robes, sweeping the ground. Though maybe she was floating? Two horns protruded from her scalp, the color of bone and as sharp as tacks. A third eye, scarlet red and glinting in the middle of her forehead, drew Hinata's attention. She knew that eye. She averted her eyes quickly, looking to the floor, though she feared it might already be too late. She waited for the genjutsu to overtake her.

"Do not fear, child. I will not use my power on you. Not here," the woman assured her.

Though she remained afraid an unconvinced, Hinata lifted her own gaze, slowly but surely, until their eyes locked. "You have the Byakugan."

"And the Rinne Sharingan, as well."

Hinata risked another glance towards the woman's third eye. In many ways it looked like the other Sharingan she was familiar with, but there was something different about the design. Multiple rings radiated out from the pupil, tomoe clinging to each one of them. "The Rinne Sharingan…?"

"All in good time, Byakugan-hime."

Hinata pivoted. Two more presences had joined her in the white space, whatever it was: one, a man with Byakugan eyes and a slender, apathetic face; the other a square-jawed man with a heavily-lined face, purple eyes, and a sharingan as a third eye on his forehead, just like the woman. Both of them sprouted horns from their temples as well.

"What my brother means," started the square-jawed man, "is that all will be revealed to you shortly. But you should not fear Mother. She cannot bring you harm here. Or, if you succeed, ever."

"Mother…" Hinata looked between the three, growing more wary by the moment. The woman, at least, was confined to a cage. The men, however, were not. She opened her palms at her sides, ready for a fight if it came to that. "Who are you?"

"Put down your weapons, child," said the square-jawed man. "We intend you no harm. We are Otsutsuki Hagoromo and Otsutsuki Hamura. And that is our mother, Otsutsuki Kaguya. Though you may know me by another name. Sage of the Six Paths, perhaps?"

Despite his insistence on their amiable nature, Hinata did not relax her stance. "You're the Sage of the Six Paths?"

"Though I did not choose the name for myself, I am what you call me."

"But you're…" Hinata faltered, her stance relaxing in her confusion. The Sage of the Six Paths had not lived for centuries. So how…? "So… am I dead?" A sinking feeling swallowed up her insides as if they were all collapsing. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be! She squeezed her eyes tight, shaking her head, trying to remember her final moments. She remembered a lot of rubble, and Naruto was there. But if she was dead… "No. No, I can't be dead!" She had so much left to do, to say. She couldn't leave her father, her sister, her friends, and…

 _Sasuke_.

What would he do if she died? Would he try to avenge her death? Would he fall right back into his habits of loathing and destruction? No, she couldn't be dead. She had to get back to him. She couldn't leave him in the dark. She couldn't leave him alone.

Hamura chuckled to himself. "Stop your fretting. You are only on the brink of death, child. There is still time for you."

"Still, it would seem you have suffered quite the defeat. Had you not, we would not be having this discussion."

Relief washed through her, returning her insides. Still, her stomach churned. There were so many questions left unanswered. "If I'm not dead but you are who you say you are, then how are you here?"

"Rest assured, we are who we say we are. As for how you can speak with us and us with you, there is a piece of me inside of you, child. Those from whom we inherit our power are always a part of us. They come to us when we need them most."

The woman seemed to think this a worthy explanation, but Hinata was still confused. It was all far too cryptic and ethereal to comprehend. Maybe she truly was dead already and her mind had only created images to soothe her as she passed on. Maybe none of this was real at all.

"I assure you child, we are as real as anything else. You are as my children said: only on the brink of death, not yet dead," Kaguya answered, responding to Hinata's thoughts. The girl flinched. "You are an extension of my seed, born of one who long ago was born of my womb. That is how you see my first children now. That is how you see me.

"My will has served me dutifully these last millenia. I see you plainly, girl. It seems his chakra has mixed with yours." Kaguya tilted her head to the side almost thoughtfully. "Do you know what happens when Otsutuski and Hyuga chakra combine?" Hinata shook her head. Kaguya's eyes narrowed and her voice dripped with suggestive malevolence that made the Hyuuga girl's skin crawl. "Power beyond your wildest imagination."

"Byakugan-hime, you must know that what our mother says is true. We sealed her away at the dawn of the world you now understand, but her will is alive and thriving still, whispering in the ears of my brother's descendants. It will stop at nothing until it achieves its purpose."

Hinata looked away from the woman. Her voice, her demeanor… It all made her skin crawl. What kind of power could she possess that would make Kaguya so interested? "What are you talking about?" she asked aloud. "What power? What purpose could a disembodied will have to fulfill?" How did one separate and personify their personal will? How was any of what was happening or what these people were saying even possible? And if what they were saying was true and she wasn't already dead, how did she get back to reality?

"To understand that, you must understand from whence your power comes. Ours is a story older than your Earth and darker than your night, but it is your story, as well. Do you know how shinobi came to be, child?" Hamura asked.

Hinata faltered. Was this a trick question? "I… It came from you, didn't it? You taught those who wished to understand how to use their chakra."

"I see the millenia has warped the truth, as time does to most all things. In truth, chakra has always existed on this planet, as it does on all planets. But only through thousands of years of war and bloodshed can that chakra physically manifest. That is its curse. Tell me this: do you know of the God Tree?"

Hinata shook her head, unable to recall anything about a God Tree from her studies.

"Thousands of years ago, before the shinobi were even born, the ancestors of this planet worshipped a great tree they believed to be the source of all living things. It grew and flourished and held such magic they though it to be the giver of life, and so named it the God Tree. But they were wrong. The God Trees do not give life, they take it. They thrive on blood as it seeps into the earth and slowly devour the energy of the planet from which they grow. When enough power is absorbed, the God Tree produces a single chakra fruit. The Otsutsuki Clan traversed the universe for eons in search of these fruits in order to consume them. The consumption of the chakra fruit extends our lives and grows our power. It was our mother, Kaguya, who was the first to consume the fruit and thus wield chakra on this planet."

"She was meant to take it back to our clan's main family, but she fell prey to the charms of humanity and settled among them, coming to care for them in her way," Hagoromo added. "But when those she cared for turned against her, she took the chakra for her own."

"They lauded me as a goddess! A deity." Kaguya suddenly raged. The bars of her cage rattled. Hinata turned to face the white-haired woman. The power that radiated from her left no doubt in Hinata's mind that she could very well be a goddess. "I loved that ball of dust and decay the humans called Earth. I could have left it and its people for dead, watched as they bled each other dry and profited off their brutality. I could have harvested the fruit for myself and watched Earth shrivel to dust. But I saved it. I ended their wars. I made their peace. I took those who suffered and I took their suffering away. I liberated humanity from its bondage and let them live free of the strife that plagued them."

"It is true our mother strove for peace, and in her way achieved it. But her way was to imprison those suffering in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu that places those under its spell in a dream world. Those who were released from the illusion had their memories wiped so she could mold them into something new, a people that didn't remember the wars that were."

"However, the Infinite Tsukuyomi also allows its caster to draw chakra from those affected. Fearing her power being sought out and stripped away, our mother slowly transformed those under her spell into an army. In time the people of Earth began to understand they'd mistaken her self-serving cruelty for benevolence and they turned on her."

"Humans are fickle, weak, disloyal creatures with small minds and even smaller memories," Kaguya spat. "They lauded me a goddess then turned on me, declaring me a demon despite the peace I brought them. Sacrifice must be made to maintain peace for the many. They understood that for a time, but they forgot. They came to fear my ways instead of revering them."

"The desire for power overwhelmed her, leading her to turn even on her two sons to whom she had passed her chakra on. Our mother merged herself with the God Tree, the power between them forming what your people may know as the Jubi."

"The… Jubi?" Hinata knew of the tailed beasts, but as far as she knew the Nine Tails was the most powerful, and of that she'd only heard stories. A Ten Tailed beast… She couldn't imagine the power.

"A great chakra beast forged when Mother and the God Tree became one; the progenitor of what you call the nine biju. My brother and I fought against our mother. The fight was brutal, but we persevered until we were able to defeat and seal her away."

"But before her defeat, Kaguya was successful in leaving a physical manifestation of her will behind, a will tasked with resurrecting her so she can once again establish her peace upon your planet."

"Her will has manipulated my heirs for generations, pitting them against each other, forcing them further and further apart until one of them strives for the same peace our mother once did," Hagoromo explained. "If the physical manifestation of her will is allowed to combine with its desired vessel, a vessel strong enough to withstand and control the power of the Jubi, Kaguya will return. Her will can only be defeated now the same way as it was before: with her children banding together against her.

"My lineage has been divided into two parts: the Senji and the Uchiha. The Uchiha are those Kaguya's will has used to enact their plan, those who wield the Sharingan, Byakugan's counterpart."

The wheels in Hinata's head spun. Assuming what the men said was true, that would leave Naruto and Sasuke as the current heirs to the branches of Hagoromo's clan. Which meant Sasuke would be the target of Kaguya's will. Pieces began falling into place: the Uchiha curse; the clan history steeped in slaughter; Madara's conniving plan to move Sasuke against Konoha. If Kaguya's will was working to eliminate or render the Senju side powerless, to pit an Uchiha against humanity and declare them useless to themselves, it could very well be close to obtaining its goal. Still, there was much the story didn't explain. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

Hamura stepped closer to Hinata. "You represent my half of the puzzle. You are my piece in defeating what is to come to your world."

"As I'm sure you're aware, there is a third Great Dojutsu, the Rinnegan," Hagoromo interjected. "In times of great disorder, the Rinnegan appears in one destined to become either a God of Creation who will calm the world, or a God of Destruction who will reduce the world to ash. The Rinnegan can only be achieved in one who already possesses the Sharingan. It can be done in one of two ways: by recreating my chakra by combining the chakras of my son's reincarnations into one; or by receiving my chakra directly."

"But there is also another dojutsu, one the world hasn't seen in nearly a millennium. An eye technique that rivals that of the Rinnegan and can only be achieved in one who wields the Byakugan. And so, before your stint on the brink of death comes to a conclusion, we each have a gift for you, Byakugan-hime."

Both Hagoromo and Hamura reached forward towards her face. Hinata flinched. "We mean you no harm, Byakugan-hime. Relax." Shoulder still tense, the Hyuuga girl closed her eyes and allowed the men to place their palms over her closed lids. Her body grew warm, a tingling starting in her head and running through her veins all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Hamura spoke first. "My chakra runs through your veins already, but I give you enough to complete the transformation that will imbue you with the power you need to challenge those who come against you and your loved ones," Her eyes burned hot, her body vibrating with a power she'd never felt before.

"And I give you a piece of my chakra as well, hidden away inside you for safe-keeping. Protect it with your life. Let no one know what you hold. And, when the time is right, when the God of Creation outweighs the God of Death in the one meant to fight at your side, share it with him so that he may bring this world a true peace, not one known through illusion and fear." A warmth grew in the center of her chest, weighing heavy behind her ribcage. Any doubt she had regarding their story lifted as their chakra mingled with her own, filling her with life and certainty.

The men removed their hands from her and she blinked, seeing them even clearer than before. "You were only mostly dead before, but now your friends have called you back. Our time has come to an end."

"You have quite the task ahead of you, Byakugan-hime. The world is yours now, do you understand?"

Hinata believed she did. The storm she knew was coming drew ever closer. Her enemies grew stronger and more numerous, but so did her power. Peace, true peace, was possible, but only if she continued on her path. Only if she could bring light to those in the dark. "I understand." She bowed to the two men, then turned towards Kaguya.

The woman's face remained impassive but she moved as close as her bars would allow her, gripping them in her hands. "I will see you soon, child. I look forward to bringing you peace."

* * *

The noise around her was distant, but definitely bustling. Whatever was going on, there was a lot of activity happening. There were dozens of sets of feet running in all different directions, and shouting. Lots of shouting. But her immediate surroundings were mostly quiet, only a slight rustle of fabric.

Hinata shifted slightly. She examined her own body, trying to feel the extent of the damage. The last thing she remembered clearly was the panic in Naruto's eyes as he shouted at her, one of her whips outstretched towards a chakra rod. The rest was fuzzy and clouded by pain, but she thought she remembered the sound of her own bones breaking. Her chakra hummed as she tried to get a read on her own vitals. She was stable but definitely still mending. Her skin felt raw and her left arm was in a sling. She had wraps around her abdomen, her eyes, and her jaw. Bandages littered her body. Not to mention the weight in her head and her chest.

A noise much closer to her caught her attention: the slow breathing of someone to her right. Hinata slowly tested the strength of her unwrapped arm, reaching out towards her companion. Her hand connected with a knee. The person seated beside her gasped.

"Hinata!" the woman exclaimed, gripping her hand tightly. Hinata squeezed back weakly. "Hinata. Oh, thank the gods. We were so worried about you. When everyone else woke up after Pain's attack and you didn't, we thought..."

"K-" Hinata choked on her own voice. Her whole body hurt and coughing did it no favors. The woman shushed her, fussing and trying to hold her still. Hinata gripped her hand tighter. "Kurenai-sensei," her voice was weak, "is Naruto okay?"

The woman chuckled. "Oh, Hinata… You would concern yourself over someone else when you can barely move."

"I can — Tsss!" Hinata sucked in a sharp break through her teeth, pain raking through her as she tried to right herself. Kurenai gripped the girl's good arm, supporting her back and arranging her pillows to prop her upright. Every motion ached, every movement painstakingly slow. When she was finally settled, she tried again. "Is Naruto okay?"

"Everyone is okay, Hinata. Perhaps thanks to you, in a way." The girl's sensei filled her in on the events that transpired after she was defeated; how her injury released the Nine Tailed chakra from Naruto; how Naruto had found the real Pain, a boy named Nagato, and convinced him to abandon his attack; how, as a last deed, Nagato sacrificed himself to heal those injured and even killed during his assualt. "The village is rebounding as well as can be expected, but there are some… Complications."

Hinata heard the hesitancy in her sensei's voice. Kurenai hardly ever wavered. "What complications, sensei?"

The woman caught herself. "Nothing you need to worry about right now. You just need to focus on healing."

"What complications, Kurenai-sensei?" she iterated.

The woman ignored her completely, standing from her post. "Your family and friends will be happy to hear you're awake. I'll go inform Hiashi-sama and the others now."

"Sensei -"

"Try not to strain yourself too much while I'm away. I'll be back shortly." Her words were followed by footsteps the the flap of a tent door.

Hinata clenched her good fist. What could be so bad that Kurenai didn't want to tell her about it?

The pillows behind her began to slip. She pressed the heel of her hand hard into the mattress, gritting her teeth as she tried to push herself up. Pain really had done a number on her. The last time she felt so beaten she was in Kabuto's care back in Orochimaru's hideout, and before that it was -

"Hinata-sama!" Neji's voice filled the small space within her tent. She felt him hovering over her, felt him go to hug her but hesitate. She was grateful for his restraint, afraid any kind of pressure might cause her remaining wounds to open anew. "I'm so glad you're awake. Hanabi and Hiashi-sama will be glad to hear of it, too."

"Did Kurenai find you already, then?" Her teacher had barely been gone a few moments.

"Kurenai? No, I -" Neji stopped himself. "I heard your voice." Hinata knew his reasoning was a lie. If she knew Neji at all she knew he'd been watching her tent since she was brought there. Speaking of which, "Neji, how long was I out?"

"Nearly two full days."

No wonder her limbs felt so stiff.

"Hinata…"

"Don't, Neji." She knew what he was going to say. It was the same routine they'd been through for as long as she could remember. She'd already heard it from Sakura and Ko before she even leapt into the fray. She could only imagine what Neji thought of her stunt. If he wasn't cursing her stupidity he was blaming himself for not being there. "What's done is done. You couldn't have stopped me. I'm a big girl. I can make my own choices. I don't need a lecture right now."

"I wasn't planning on lecturing you."

Her cousin's words took her by surprise. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong. When I first heard what you had done, I was a furious. I couldn't imagine what you were thinking, going against an enemy like that, one so much stronger than you. You didn't stand a chance."

His words stung. This was exactly the conversation she wanted to avoid. "Nii-san, I told you, I don't need a lecture."

"I know, just, let me finish. I was angry at first, but I have thought long and hard about why I was so angry. When it comes down to it, I don't believe I was angry at all. I was scared. I was scared I might lose you, Hinata. And I'm still scared." Hinata stayed quiet, letting Neji's words sink in. She'd never known him to be afraid of anything, yet here he was telling her she, of all things, had frightened him. "I realized I cannot protect you anymore. I admit ashamedly there was a time I believed you would never become a shinobi, but you did. And a damn good one at that, if I'm honest. That means you are going to be in danger more often than not, and I am not always going to be around to make sure you come out on the other side. Since the moment we met, my job has been to protect you, no matter how much I despised that role at times. And I have failed. Over and over again I have brought you more harm than help. But no one has worked harder than you these last years. Time and time again you persevered. You proved everyone wrong. And when you needed me most, my first thought was not to help you fight, but to tuck you away. You scared me, Hinata, and not because you chose to fight, but because I realized you were willing to fight a battle I don't know I would have been brave enough to fight myself. You are stronger than anyone, myself perhaps most of all, has ever given you credit for. I… I'm sorry. Gomennasai, Hinata-sama."

"Neji-niisan, you…" Hinata bit back the words that fought to come out of her mouth. She almost said, "You don't owe me an apology," but she held the sentiment in. All she'd ever wanted was for people to recognize she wasn't the scared little girl they envisioned her to be, and here was Neji apologizing for all the times he underestimated her. This was the thing she wanted more than anything, and she refused to deny it to herself. "Thank you."

"Neji, are you - Oh! Hinata! You're awake!" TenTen's voice filled with delighted surprise

"We thought we might find you here. I'm glad to see we also found Hinata-chan finally on the mend! When did you wake up?"

Before Hinata could answer Lee's question, a stampede of footsteps and a loud voice sounded outside her tent, interrupting her.

"Excuse me!"

"Coming through!"

"Move!"

"Hinata-chan!" The floor beneath her bed vibrated with the newcomers' entrance. "You're not dead!"

The girl couldn't help it; she laughed. "No, Kiba-kun, I'm not dead." A large, sloppy tongue dragged across her face. The giant dog settled his head next to her. She scratched between his ears. "Thank you, Akamaru. I'm sure you're kisses will make me heal much faster." The dog barked affectionately.

"It is good to see you awake. We were quite worried for you." Shino admitted.

"Well it seems your worry was in vain."

"I am glad to hear it." She could hear the smile in her teammate's voice.

"I can't quite keep up with you these days," Kurenai said, re-entering the tend as well. "I told them you were awake and these two shot right off. Your father has been informed of your current state and will be here within the hour."

"Excuse me, medic coming - whoa, it's awfully crowded in here. Guess I should've expected that, though, huh?" The group in her tiny tent shuffled around. Hinata heard someone new take the seat beside her. "Guess you know by now you gave us all quite a fright with that little stunt you pulled. You were very nearly killed." Sakura scolded.

"Well, from what I hear, even if I had died my sacrifice would've been for nothing considering Nagato brought everyone back anyway."

Sakura laughed but there was no humor in it. "Right. Still, that was a stupid thing you did out there. Stupid and… well, whatever you did worked." The girl coughed, clearing her throat. "Now, let's take a look at those wounds, huh?"

Hinata felt warmth spread across her arms and abdomen as Sakura began the inspection. Her friends chattered away, talking over each other as they recounted their respective experiences in the fight with Pain. She fell into a content state of relaxation as their voices melded together and wrapped around her in the small space. Then, suddenly, among the raucous voices Hinata heard the flap of her tent open and close. The entire group went eerily silent, all their excitement and shouting cut short and replaced with a tension so thick Hinata could feel it weigh upon her chest.

"What is it? Is someone else here?"

"Ah…" Kiba started. The room remained quiet. No one else filled in the blank. Hinata wondered who it could be. Whose presence had the ability to render them all silent? Her father, perhaps? The dog boy coughed. "We'll, uh, just give you guys a moment." And just like that, the tent emptied, her friends filing out one after the other, leaving Hinata alone with whoever had scared them all off.

"Hinata."

The girl bit the inside of her cheek. She knew that voice, and it wasn't her father.

"Naruto."

"I'm glad to see that you're, uh… alright. When I heard that you didn't wake up when everyone else did, I…" His voice trailed off.

"Thought the worst?" she finished for him.

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that."

"You weren't the only one. But, just like I told them, I'm fine now. You worried over nothing. Seems I can't be taken out that easily." Her attempt to lighten the mood fell flat between the two of them. They sat in restless silence. "Would you like to sit?" she offered, gesturing to Sakura's recently-vacated seat.

"No. Thanks."

Hinata gripped the sheets tightly between her fingers. "I was glad to hear you were well, too," she offered. "I was worried, considering the state I left you in."

"Hinata," Naruto said abruptly, "why did you do that?" The boy's voice was almost painful to listen to. There was so much hurt and pain and confusion in his question it took Hinata off guard. It was over, wasn't it? He'd hardly shown any concern for her or her actions before, so why now? Why would this one thing affect him so intensely?

"I told you, you've saved me on multiple occasions. I took an oath to protect the people of this village the same as you. And whether you feel like it or not, you are part of this village, Naruto. You were in trouble, so I jumped in to assist."

"But I told you not to!" Naruto's voice rose. "I told everyone not to interfere, that it would only get in my way."

"If you're looking for an apology, you aren't going to find it here. I'm not sorry what I did, and I'm not going to apologize for disobeying orders given my someone who isn't even my superior."

"But why, Hinata? Why would you do something so… so foolish? Pain leveled the whole village! You were no match for him."

Hinata clenched her fists. Once upon a time his concern would've shrunk her, made her soft inside. She would've blushed and apologized for being so reckless. She would've agreed with him, told him he was right, she was too weak and she was stupid to think she could even try.

But she wasn't that girl anymore.

"I don't need you to tell me things I already know. I understood as much before jumping in, and maybe deciding to fight an enemy I know I can't defeat makes me foolish, but you're no better!" Hinata spat back. She ground her teeth, her fingernails digging into her palms. "We've spent our whole lives learning that we can't do anything on our own, yet you insist on playing the martyr. You said you could do it alone, but you were losing, Naruto! I am remembering that correctly, aren't I? Or did my memory get bashed around, too?" The boy didn't respond. She took that as confirmation. "No one was willing to jump in because they had so much faith in you that when you said to stay back, they listened."

"So you didn't have faith in me?"

"Of course I had faith in you! But you needed help. I wasn't going to sit back and let you die!"

"You don't know that I would've died. I still could've done it."

"You're right. I don't know what would've happened if I'd let you handle it your way. But from what I hear my little interference, whether you liked it or not, led to you and literally everyone else in this village living. So perhaps instead of sitting here reprimanding me for doing what I swore to do and trying to protect you when no one else was willing to, maybe you should be thanking me!"

Hinata seethed, her shoulders moving up and down with each breath she took, the force of them making her injured body ache. She never would've dared speak in such a manner to Naruto, or anyone else for that matter, before running away. But her time with Sasuke taught her that sometimes she knew what was right even when those who claimed to know better argued against her. She fought to steady her breathing, slowly but surely releasing the furled sheets from her iron grip. She spoke to her lap.

Naruto said nothing. The tent door rustled. "Is everything okay in here? I heard… shouting…" Sakura's voice trailed off. There was no doubt in Hinata's mind her friend could feel the tension pulsing between her and the blond boy.

"Everything's fine," Naruto finally spoke up. "I was just leaving. I hope you're back to full speed soon, Hinata," he said, his usual buoyancy returned to his voice as if nothing was wrong between them. "We'll need all the help we can get to rebuild the village. Later, Sakura-chan." The tent whoosed behind him.

Sakura retook her seat at Hinata's side. "That was weird," she said after a moment, certain her teammate was out of earshot. "Are you sure everything is fine between you two? That seemed, well… kind of heated."

Hinata sighed, flexing her fingers. "I don't know. I'm sure everything will be okay. Can we just finish the exam?" She really didn't want to talk about Naruto anymore.

"Of course," Sakura agreed. The Hyuuga girl was glad for her friend's compliance. The warmth returned to her body as Sakura continued to examine her wounds, healing them a bit more with every pass.

"Sakura, where is Tsunade-sama? She's been overseeing my medical needs. I know she must be busy with rebuilding the village, but I thought she might want to see to me directly."

Her friend paused. "Tsunade-sama is… still recovering from the attack. She exhausted herself, overexerting her chakra supplies in her attempt to save as many people as she could. She… she hasn't woken up yet."

Hinata stiffened. "If she hasn't woken up, who is acting as Hokage?" And uneasy feeling rose within her. If Tsunade was out of commission, even temporarily, that left the village weak, especially directly following such a large attack. Maybe this was the complication Kurenai mentioned before.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Danzo?"

The named sparked a fire in Hinata's stomach. It roiled with anxiety. "Maybe once or twice," she admitted, wary about giving too much away.

"He's a bad man, Hinata, but he's assertive and powerful. The council trusts him, though who can say if that trust is founded. Regardless, the elders have placed him in charge for the time being." Her voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. "He's overruled Tsunade's order for Sasuke's capture. Should anyone find him, they're to kill him on sight for treason."

Hinata flinched. So, Danzo, one of the three responsible for Itachi's isolation and the Uchiha clan's destruction, had gained the highest level of power in the village. That, by no means, sat well with her. She felt as if she might be sick. Being Hokage made the man more easily accessible, but it also made him much more difficult to actually get to, throwing yet another wrench into her reconnaissance plan. It did, however, offer up some interesting possibilities in regards to Sasuke's plan of attack.

The two girls continued on in silence, each reflecting on Sakura's claim until the medic reached Hinata's face. "Time to remove these bandages," she warned, gripping the side of them. She recoiled. "Why are they wet?"

"Akamaru."

Sakura laughed. "I should've known." Slowly but surely the pressure around Hinata's eyes relaxed as her friend peeled the wrappings off. The skin felt colder where the bandages had been as Sakura removed them completely. "Only minor bruising and hardly any swelling. Seems your eyes are quite resilient, Hinata."

The girl rubbed her face, keeping her eyes closed. The skin felt raw but much healthier than the rest of her. She blinked, an dull ache running through her skull. She opened her eyes wider and blinked again, then turned towards her friend. Hinata and Sakura both jumped, the Hyuuga girl wincing in pain at the sudden movement.

"Hinata, your eyes! They're… they're different. They're blue. I… I've never seen anything like them before. What happened?"

"Sakura…" Hinata lifted her hand slowly in front of her face, flexing the fingers of her good hand into a fist then relaxing them. She lowered her hand and stared at the girl beside her. "I… I'm not sure. But…" Her head swiveled, gazing into every corner of the tent before settling back on Sakura. "I can see."

* * *

Taka lounged around the large room, each of them minding their own business. Three days had passed since they received the news of Hinata's fall and their ranks had become even more solemn in the aftermath. At Sasuke's insistence, they'd moved locations, vacating from Akatsuki property to one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts. Madara, as far as Sasuke was concerned, had no hold on them anymore. They'd done their part of the job and Hinata had still died. The next time he came looking for them, Taka would be long gone.

Sasuke strode into the room, his footsteps echoing around them. Suigetsu peeked open one eye from his place on the floor pillow. "Hm? Sasuke, what's going on?"

"Get up. We're leaving," the boy announced.

Karin and Juugo lifted their heads. Suigetsu sat up straighter, resting his elbows on his knees. "Does this mean you're all healed up now?"

"Thanks to Karin's care, yes."

The team rose to their feet. "Where are we going, then?" Suigetsu stretched.

"We're heading for Konoha. We have to strike them while they're weak. From what Madara reported, the entire village was destroyed in Pain's blast. They'll be focused on rebuilding and their shinobi still be healing. Now is the time to strike."

"And what about this Pain character?" Karin questioned. "Isn't he the one responsible for dealing Hinata… Well, you know."

Sasuke's expression remained stone cold. "Pain also died in the aftermath of his own attack. Our only goal now is to make Konoha pay for their cowardice. The elders are mine. I don't care what you three do with the rest of them."

Suigetsu grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Finally, a chance to shed some blood." He gripped the handle of his sword, handling it fondly. "We finally get to do some shredding, friend."

The other two Taka members shared a worried glance. "Sasuke, not to question your authority, but we've never killed needlessly before," Juugo interjected.

"It isn't needless," Sasuke snapped, then steadied himself. His teammates were not the ones who deserved to bear the brunt of his anger. "I don't cause people pain if they don't deserve it. The people of Konoha have failed those they claim to protect. They've prospered on the blood of the innocent for too long. They do nothing but deal in dishonor while masquerading as righteous. Take whatever you want from them as carelessly as they've taken what I care for."

"That's what I like to hear!" Suigetsu clapped his fist into his palm.

"And what of Madara?" Karin asked, cleaning her glasses on her cloak.

"Our business was done with him the moment Hinata died at the hands of one of his subordinates. He suggested we send her there to act as our informant. The plan was to combine our forces to take the elders out by stealth and spare the village. But now Hinata is dead and Konohagakure has already been destroyed. The plan doesn't exist anymore, and neither does our loyalty to Madara or Akatsuki. There's no need to be subtle. We're done sitting back and waiting. Taka operates on its own now, and we have goal: avenge our fallen."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, who saw that coming? I've been alluding to it for several chapters with Hinata's eyes hurting and pulsing and the strange chakra mixed into them. I'm excited for her to actually use her Tenseigan as the story progresses!

In regards to why I've been so absent, I've been working on a lot of my own original writing. I'm about half-way through a fantasy novel right now and I'm working with a few Beta readers, so I've been putting a lot of my focus into that. But, as always, YGA is not forgotten. Also, this chapter took a lot of freaking research because by the time Kishi introduced the Otsutsuki Clan and the God Tree and all of that, I think he was just making crap up as he went. He doesn't know how things will end when he starts them and, as I've mentioned before, throws in whatever sounds cool at the time which is fun but lends itself to plot holes which I am attempting (and only partially succeeding, imo) to fill here.

To respond to some of the comments I received on the last chapter:

 **Rayne Crimson** \- First of all, thank you for reading my story! Even now it still amazes me when people say they binged it. Secondly, Hinata's return to her old demeanor, while (I agree) annoying, was intentional. There's actual science behind the fact that returning to old environments can trigger old behaviors, especially regarding familial interactions. Anyone who has moved out of their house knows that the moment they return to their parents' home they often return to being the child even if they're a full-grown adult. It's actually super fascinating and something I've had to consciously break out of myself in the recent past. So anyway, you don't have to like it. I don't. But it's real and relatable, which is why I wrote it that way. So I'm actually glad you noticed, even if it was a negative in your opinion.

 **neashia92** \- Thank you for your kind words! I really wanted to explicitly show in my story that Sasuke's action, while ultimately his own, occur because he's been manipulated by others. Nothing Sasuke has ever been told is 100% truth, so his responses are emotionally-fueled by whatever those who want to use him need him to believe at the time. I never though of Sasuke as evil and certainly didn't want to portray him as such here, so thanks for noticing that detail!

To the rest of you, I'm also excited for the two of them to reunite! I miss writing them together, so hopefully the next chapter will bring all of us a little piece of that happiness ;)

Love and thanks as always!  
-Kinsey


	25. Trust

**Chapter 50: Trust**  
" _That is, he must reenter the silence and the darkness, and be born again." - Wendell Berry_

* * *

"The little brat is gone. And it looks like he took his minions with him," Zetsu laughed, his eyes surveying the abandoned hideout. "The balls on that kid, I tell you."

Madara crossed his arms over his chest, eyes closed, searching for any residual energy, any hint of where they'd gone. But the kid was careful. There wasn't even a trace, perhaps not for three days or more. Certainly not since they'd begun the extraction, however incomplete. They'd probably used the girl's masking ability. He initially questioned her involvement, but it appeared the redhead was good for something after all.

" _WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW_?" Black Zetsu asked, the creature slinking from the ceiling to the ground. The white half reached its arm towards a suspicious looking tank. The black half swatted the hand away. " _STOP PLAYING AROUND. WE HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO_."

The man hummed. "They've been careful in covering up their tracks, though I could guess where they've gone. With Sasuke's injuries they surely couldn't have made it very far, but he's certain to be healed by now. And, all things considered, I'd guess he's headed to Konohagakure."

"So are we going after them, then?"

Madara shook his masked head. "Let Sasuke rest for now. He'll be on the move soon. When that happens, we will deliver news of the kages' movements to him and see what he does from there."

" _BUT WHAT OF THE EIGHT-TAILED BEAST_?"

"That is quite the unfortunate circumstance, but something that can be dealt with later. I suspected all along Sasuke would be gone when we came to inform him his job was incomplete. As far as he's aware, his loyalty to me and to Akatsuki dissolved the moment he completed his end of the deal and I failed to uphold mine."

"She could've been resurrected, though, right? With Nagato's Rinne Tensei?"

"Yet another unfortunate circumstance, that betrayal of his. The Rinne Tensei was meant for me," Madara seethed. "Still, I suppose you're right. She could be very much alive, but the resurrection detail was left out of the story I told Sasuke. As far as he's concerned, that girl of his wasn't kept safe and he has no one left, now. That does put a damper on our relationship, but the ultimate result should be the same. Still, even if Sasuke becomes more powerful than Nagato, he's no use to us if we can't control him."

"So what will we do with him, then?"

"We'll have to continue to hold off on syncing him with Gedo Mazo. Until then I plan to wait and see how things go. We still have time to bring him back around to our side. If it turns out that Hyuuga girl is alive, we'll use it to our advantage. Otherwise, with her gone Sasuke will go after whoever gets in between him and his target. With or without the Eight Tails, we'll be one step closer to obtaining what we want, anyway."

"And what is that again, exactly?" White Zetsu asked, scratching his head. Black Zetsu sighed audibly at his counterpart, but Madara didn't seem to mind.

"Peace," the man answered. "But first, there must be chaos."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't see her?" Kiba shouted. "We're her team! We're supposed to be together, right Shino?"

The quieter boy cleared his throat. "That is the basic understanding of a team, yes."

"See?" Kiba gestured wildly at his friend, accidentally knocking his glasses askew. Shino scrambled to adjust them but the dog boy didn't seem to notice at all. "She returns home and we're kept from her. She gets hurt during battle and we're kept from her. And here she just woke up and you're already trying to keep us away?"

Sakura leaned away from his inclined face but stood her ground, arms crossed and expression stern. Akamaru growled. The pink-haired girl shot the dog a narrow-eyed glare. "Look, this certainly isn't ideal. I get that. But there were some… complications regarding Hinata's recovery that we can't disclose at this time. At least not until Shizune is finished checking on her." Pulling the woman away from Tsunade's side had been a task all its own; one that required recruiting someone to stand guard who wouldn't be tempted to check on Hinata and a hell of a lot of convincing Shizune that it was important enough to momentarily leave Tsunade. She almost gave up, but the news of Hinata's new eyes changed her mind.

"While I do not agree with his temper, I share the Inuzuka's sentiment," Hiashi spoke up, arms crossed over his chest, mimicking the med-nin. He had just gotten wind of his daughter's recovery and showed up at her tent only to be told he couldn't see her. Needless to say, he was less than amused.

"I understand, Lord Hiashi, but I must ask you to remain patient while Shizune-san examines her and until she is cleared for visitors again."

"She had a tent full of visitors not even an hour ago. What changed?"

"She…" Sakura glanced nervously over her shoulder. What had changed? She'd never seen eyes like those before. Whatever they were, were they powerful? Were they dangerous? "We don't know," she eventually admitted.

"You don't know what's wrong with my sister?" Hanabi asked, lifting onto her tiptoes to try and get a look around Sakura, as if she could see into the tent. Given the family dojutsu, the girl very well could if she wanted, as could Hiashi and Neji for that matter. But it seemed their respect for privacy reached beyond the walls of their compound. None of them even attempted to activate their respective Byakugan.

"I told you, Shizune is examining her now. While Tsunade-sama is still recovering, she is the next best option we have at this time. Whatever is going on with Hinata, I promise we are working quickly to get it all sorted out."

"It's so severe you need the best medical ninja in the village to weigh in on it?" Hanabi's voice hitched with nerves.

"It isn't severe, it's simply something I haven't seen before. I'm afraid I cannot answer any more of your questions until we all have more information."

"Cleared or not, I demand to see my daughter this instant!"

"Lord Hiashi, I -"

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" All eyes in the group turned toward the source of the voice. "She said you can all see her once Shizune is finished with the exam."

The Hyuuga patriarch lifted his brow, looking at Naruto for the first time. "You are a medical expert now, too?"

The blond boy shook his head. "No. But I know if Sakura says you should wait, then it's best for everyone, Hinata included, if you all wait."

Hiashi took a step forward, his presence commanding and superior. Naruto, commandeered to guard Hinata's tent while Sakura fetched Shizune, met the man's imposing form with a chin lift. "You may have saved the village, boy, and they may call you a hero. You very well may be one. But never presume to know better than I what is best for my daughter. I will not soon forget that it was your incompetence that landed her in this trouble in the first place."

Sakura eyed Naruto. Fury began to rise in him. She watched as his fists became white-knuckled by his thighs. "I had nothing to do with Hinata getting hurt," he growled through clenched teeth. "I told her to stay away. I was trying to protect her." He was struggling to stay calm.

Hiashi refused to relent. "Had you owned your own weaknesses and accepted assistance in the first place, she would not have needed to come to your aid at all."

"You think I don't know that?" the boy shouted.

"Naruto…" Sakura warned. She placed a hand on his upper arm.

The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his shoulders lifting and falling. When he opened his eyes again, he was calmer but a darkness continued to rest over him. He met Hiashi's gaze evenly. "Hinata is capable of making her own decisions. She told me as much herself. I will own up to my mistakes, but with all due respect, Hiashi-sama, I don't believe I'm the one to blame. You say you know what is best for your daughter, at least better than I do. And you're probably right. But the one who knows better than anyone what's best for Hinata is Hinata." Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. Her fingers tightened quickly around Naruto's bicep before releasing it. "Hinata understands who she is and the promises she's made. If you're not willing to let her do what is necessary to keep those promises, then you're no better than I am."

The man and the boy stared at each other for a long moment, the small group waiting with baited breath to see who would break first. Before either of them could speak, however, the tent behind Sakura's back pulled open, Shizune's head of dark hair peeking out from inside.

The woman sized up the tension briefly before clearing her throat, drawing the attention of the few who hadn't yet noticed her. "Thank you all for your patience. Hinata is ready to take visitors again."

Though they'd all been more than eager to bust into the tent not long before, the group now hesitated. Neji and Hanabi locked their eyes onto Hiashi while Kiba and Shino exchanged a look. Naruto moved first, stepping aside and gesturing toward the open doorway. Hiashi stared at him a second longer before complying with the gesture, following Shizune inside. Sakura hung back, letting the others file in ahead of her.

"I always knew Hiashi-sama could be scary, but damn," Kiba whispered to his teammate. "Did you see the way he looked at Naruto? Like his eyes were made of ice." The dog boy shivered dramatically.

"Lord Hiashi is quite imposing," Shino agreed under his breath as the two disappeared into the tent.

The flap closed. Naruto propped his hands up behind his head and began to turn away, but Sakura reached for his shoulder. "Where are you going? Don't you want to check on Hinata?"

The boy dropped his arms and looked past her shoulder towards the tent. "I… If Shizune says she's clear, I'm sure she's fine."

Sakura cocked and eyebrow. "That's unlike you, Naruto. Not making sure a friend is well. Especially considering…"

"Considering it's Hinata?" The boy scratched the back of his head nervously. "Really, it's no big deal. I'll check in on her later. She should be with her family right now."

"Naruto, what happened between you two? Earlier?"

"I told you, everything is fine. Nothing happened between us."

Sakura's gaze hardened. "You're lying. Tell me what happened."

The boy's figure slumped. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, tugging his jacket low on his shoulders. "She's different, don't you think?" he asked suddenly. Sakura startled. "I mean, since she came back from… from whatever." It occurred to her then that whatever happened between Naruto and Hinata in her tent earlier was their first interaction since Team Seven's invasions of Orochimaru's tent. Naruto had been gone since Hinata came home. It was likely that without any communication to Mount Myoboku he had no idea she'd come home at all. The boy laughed, but there was no humor in it. "It was enough of a surprise to see her at all," he said, confirming her suspicions, "but then to see her like this…"

Sakura knew her best friend well enough to follow his line of thought. Even though Hinata was home, he hadn't been the the one to save her. And as soon as she showed back up in his life, hers was almost snuffed out trying to protect him. Right or wrong, he felt like he failed her. "Of course she's different, Naruto. She was held hostage by Orochimaru."

"And Sasuke," he added, saying the words she still wasn't strong enough to admit aloud.

"And Sasuke," she echoed, biting her cheek after saying it. "Did you talk about it? What happened to her while she was with him? Is that why, why you're so upset?"

Naruto shook his head no. "She just, she has this way about her, you know? This way that makes you question things you thought were true. About yourself." Sakura thought about her own interactions with Hinata, how speaking with the girl had forced her to answer questions she'd never even had to ask. She knew exactly what Naruto meant, and yes, Hinata did have that way about her. "Has that always been there? Has she always been like that?"

Sakura thought about it and shrugged. "I suppose neither of us really took the time to get to know her before. I couldn't say any better than you."

Naruto kicked at the dirt, scuffing his sandal. "I wonder…" He trailed off, his thought unfinished.

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if we… If I would be different. If I'd paid attention to her before," he looked around as if the answer was tangible and shrugged, "all this."

"I don't know. And I'm not sure that's worth worrying about. But you have an opportunity to pay attention now. Do you wanna come check on her?" she asked again, gentler this time.

Naruto grinned crookedly. "Nah. Like I said, I'll check on her later. Our conversation from earlier is still fresh, you know? We could both probably use a little time."

"She has scars, you know," Sakura said quietly.

The boy's head lifted to attention. "Scars?"

She nodded. "Horrible ones, all over her arms and shoulders. She keeps them hidden, but when I was caring for her after… after Pain? I saw them. I don't know what they did to her out there, but it wasn't good, Naruto."

Her teammate swallowed hard. "Sasuke did that to her?"

Sakura shrugged. "Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru. Does it matter? She's been through hell. I wanted to believe it was something else, but we all know what we saw that day, the way Sasuke treated her." The pair looked at the ground, quietly contemplating all of the possibilities they didn't want to attribute to their friend: harsh, lethal, emotionless, Akatsuki. The weight of his absence and the pain he'd caused them hung heavy between them. Sakura wondered again if continuing to believe in him was even the right thing to do, or if he truly was too far gone. "Even still, she wants to bring him back."

Naruto startled. "She… what?"

"I was surprised, too, but she wants to help. I don't know everything that happened between them, but she's with us. Hinata wants to bring Sasuke home."

Sakura waited for an answer. Naruto's eyes darted over her shoulder towards the tent, his brows set and his gaze confused, but he didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to come see her?"

"I…" he hesitated, then shook his head, kicking at the dirt. "Later."

"Okay, then." Sakura wanted to push him, wanted him to face whatever questions Hinata brought to the surface. But maybe he just needed some time, first.

* * *

Hinata heard her friends and family bickering outside her tent: Kiba, Sakura, her father. All of their voices resonated clear as day through the thin fabric that separated her from them. She listened as they tried to argue their way in while Sakura attempted to fend them off. She looked into Shizune's face, truly seeing it. The world felt new, suddenly, like she never really noticed it before. Details came to her, sharp as tacks. Even the filtered light through the tent fabric seemed bright after so many month of darkness. She blinked against it often, her lids perpetually squinting, though Shizune asked repeatedly that she keep her eyes open.

Aside from the instructions, however, Tsunade's aide made no comments. Her hands worked diligently as she examined Hinata's chakra networks, a feeling the girl was used to at this point. When Shizune finally pulled her hands away from Hinata's face she wrung them together. Her brow furrowed, creasing over the bridge of her nose.

Though she was afraid of the answer, Hinata knew she had to ask it. "Is it bad?"

Shizune shook her head adamantly. "Certainly not. Your chakra pathways are entirely healthy and intact. Your body is healing miraculously fast, given the extent of the damage you experienced - though from your files I suppose that's to be expected. Still, to return from the damage you experienced in a matter of days… It's almost unheard of. Sakura's report says your heart and lungs stopped for at one point, indicating about six minutes of clinical death."

Hinata blinked, hard. "I died?" she croaked, her voice barely audible. She shook her head, a foggy memory, something about a woman behind bars, surfacing for the briefest second before dissipating again.

The aide continued on, not even hearing her patient's disbelief. "The lack of blood-flow to your brain during that time would've reduced brain functions and affected other systems, which could explain your continued fatigue and why you aren't fully healed yet, given your accelerated healing capabilities. Then again, we've seen more than a few miracles these last days. You weren't the only one to come back to life. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

The girl curled and unfurled her fists, watching the movement of her fingers closely and feeling the extra strain in her injured arm, though it admittedly felt even better than when she'd first woken up. Still, the reality of Shizune's words were still sinking in. She didn't just brush up against death, bumping into it in a dark alley. No. She was swallowed by it and spit back out.

She was dead for six minutes. And now she was back. Alive.

"Shizune-san, what about my eyes?" she asked, trying not to think about it any more than she had to.

"Oh, right. Your eyes. I cannot find anything wrong with them. In fact, they appear perfectly normal, aside from the coloring and the sudden reappearance of your vision. Your chakra isn't even actively flowing through them, which leads me to believe it's a full mutation and not an activated state. Very rarely in the medical world do we see something happen for no reason, though. So while I'm grateful for your health and returned sight, I'm merely… Confused, I suppose would be the best word. Are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?"

Hinata closed her eyes, focusing on her skull. The dull ache turned agonizing pain that had persisted since her departure from Sasuke and the others was, now that she focused on it, gone entirely. When it didn't feel like a million needles trying to escape through her eyes, the ache was dull and constant enough she'd learned to ignore it for the most part. But now she found it was non-existent. Not even a mild pulse beat out of place. She shook her head.

Shizune hummed. "The coloring would suggest… But it couldn't possibly be."

"What?" Hinata asked, alert.

"Have you ever heard of the Tenseigan?" Hinata blinked. The word was foreign to her. She shook her head again. "It's a dojutsu of legendary stature and power. It's said to be to the Byakugan as the Rinnegan is to the Sharingan - a highly advanced form of the kekkei genkai that allows its user to wield unfathomable power. But it only appears in the oldest records of history and hasn't been mentioned since the time of the Sage of Six Paths."

A small spark fluttered in Hinata's memory. _The Sage of the Six Paths._ There was something important about him, something she was meant to remember. And was it connected to the woman? The one behind bars? She grasped at it, reaching out with her mind and trying to dredge up whatever it was she was meant to know, but it slipped from her like a dream right after waking.

Raised voices sounded outside her tent. Naruto this time. Naruto was there? She shook her head. "Shizune-san, please tell everyone they can come in before a war starts out there," she requested, gesturing toward the entrance with a nod.

"Of course," the woman complied. She crossed the tent and opened it. After a moment, a handful of people filed in behind the nurse - her father, sister, cousin, Kiba, Shino. She expected Sakura to come in at the back; she'd heard her outside. But the pink-haired girl was nowhere in sight.

Her sister spoke first. "Nee-san, your eyes!" The younger girl approached the bed, leaning close to her sister's face.

Hinata gasped. Tears flooded into her eyes. "Hanabi…" Though she'd seen her sister through her Byakugan, seeing her with her returned vision was different. She reached a hand out and placed it on her sister's.

The girl scrunched up her brows but didn't recoil from her sister's touch. "Why are you crying?" Her eyes suddenly went wide with fear. She turned her palm over, clutching Hinata's fingers. "What happened? Is it bad news?"

Hinata shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes even though she was smiling.

"The mutation in Hinata's eyes seems to have returned her sight."

"So," her father started. Hinata looked up beyond her sister and met his gaze. He smiled softly. "It seems you are recovering in more ways than one. I'm sure the rest of the family will be glad to hear you and your vision have recovered."

She'd been home for more than a month. She'd spent time with every person in the room. And yet it felt like she was seeing them, really seeing them, for the first time. It felt cliché to say it, but as much as she'd adapted to life in darkness, it was a breath of fresh air to return to the light.

Hinata clapped a hand over her mouth, her tears flowing freer now. Akamaru, so large his enormous head nearly touched the top of the tent, leaned down and licked her face. The girl laughed.

The tent fabric rustled at that moment, Sakura finally entering the small space. "It's good to see you smiling, Hinata-chan." She turned to Shizune then, suddenly all business. "The mutation - do we know what it is?"

Shizune shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. I only have speculation at this time."

"Unless the speculation is that my daughter has developed the Tenseigan, then it is wrong," Hiashi broke in.

"That was my conclusion," Shizune responded, a bit awestruck. "But how…"

"It is in the line of our ancestors. I know of it. Though our histories have very little record of such a thing, it is not impossible, I suppose, for a pure Byakugan to evolve into its higher form as the Sharingan is known to do."

"The Sharingan is only known for evolving under tragic an emotionally taxing circumstances," Shino offered. "Thus the theory of the Uchiha Curse."

"I am familiar with such a theory."

"Well who's to say the Byakugan doesn't evolve under similar circumstances?" Kiba asked, looking around the room. "Hell, Hinata has been ostracized, hunted, imprisoned, and brought back from the brink of death, right?"

 _Brought back from death itself_ , Hinata corrected him in her head.

"That would match with the history of the Sharingan evolution, but it would not match the history of the Byakugan and its users. Why would it be that Hinata would develop an advanced form of her dojutsu when no other user has, to our knowledge, manifested the power? Surely she isn't the only member of the Hyuuga clan to ever undergo such extremely demanding circumstances."

 _But I may be the only one who has ever returned from the dead._ She bit back the words, but another came to her. "The Rinnegan." Her voice was so quiet at first that her friends and family didn't even pause, continuing to discuss the possibilities behind her new eyes. She cleared her throat and said it again, louder this time. "The Rinnegan."

Her father heard her the second time. He held his hand aloft, silencing everyone else. "What was that?"

She met his gaze. "The Rinnegan. The third Great Dojutsu. In times of great disorder, the Rinnegan appears in one destined to become either a God of Creation who will calm the world, or a God of Destruction who will reduce the world to ash," she recited. Though she was unsure where the words came from, she knew them to be true. "If the Tenseigan is the partner to Byakugan in the way Rinnegan is partner to the Sharingan as Shizune said, then what if the timing of the manifestation is the same? What if it is born from chaos and death?"

The tent went deadly quiet as the people around her considered. Neji spoke first, breaking the silence. "You can't possibly believe you've been given the power to become a God of Creation or a God of Destruction."

"I don't say this very often, but Neji's right," Kiba agreed. "Besides, the Sharingan always advances out of loss. You didn't lose anyone, right? No one you know died."

There was a general murmur of agreement among the group, but Hinata was staring directly at Shizune. The woman's brow was furrowed as she waited to see what Hinata would do. What she did was tell the truth.

"I did."

The room fell silent again.

"Um, I'm sorry, what?"

Hinata turned her head towards Kiba. "I died. The fight with Pain killed me."

"That isn't possible," Neji interjected, his head shaking. "You were still breathing when Nagato brought everyone back."

"She was," Sakura agreed. "I was able to stabilize her, but early this morning…" The girl looked at Hinata, her expression apologetic. "I lost her. She came back to us, but it was a close call. She was without a heartbeat for nearly six minutes."

The room fell silent, a million possibilities falling over them all at once.

"So what you're telling me is that there's a chance Hinata died and came back to life to be, what, exactly? The savior of the world?" Kiba asked. He stared at Hinata with an odd mix of fear and respect that made her stomach go uneasy.

"Impossible," Neji snorted. "No one could possibly bring order to the world all on their own."

As much as she didn't want to pressure of being a Goddess of Destruction or Creation, a spark of irritation flared in Hinata's stomach. "Of all of the things you've seen, is that really so unbelievable to you?" It was as if even after everything she'd done, after all the growth she'd shown, after everything she risked, he still didn't believe in her. What would take? Maybe she would have to save the whole world before they acknowledged her strength.

"Hinata-sama, that isn't -"

"Get out," she spat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I want everyone to leave. Please."

"Hinata, I really think we need to talk about -"

" _We_ don't need to talk about anything, Kiba. What _I_ need is to be alone."

"Nee-chan…"

"Come, Hanabi," Hiashi instructed, taking the girl by the shoulder. "You heard your sister. She needs some time to think." He lifted his head, addressing his older daughter. "We will give you your space and come visit you again when you are ready. Isn't that right, Neji?"

The boy bowed his head, his confidence shrinking under Hiashi's demand. "Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"Thank you, Father."

The man led his daughter and nephew from the tent. Hinata stared at Kiba, his mouth open as if he had more to say, until he relented and followed suit. One by one her friends filed out until she was the only one left in the tent. She closed her eyes, covering them with her hands to block the extra light. The world, abruptly brought back into crystal clear focus, suddenly seemed too big after months and months of blindness. She once thought that the darkness would swallow her, but now she was afraid the world might be too vibrant for her to handle. Her colored memories paled in comparison to the world she saw now. She hadn't even stepped foot outside her tent and there was a possibility, no matter how small, that the weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

* * *

The air in front of Sasuke swirled, warping his vision until a familiar orange mask came into focus, the chakra signature appearing out of thin air. Taka stopped in their tracks. Madara stood perched on a tree limb ahead of them, his Akatsuki robes bustling in the breeze.

"Hey, Sasuke," he greeted them, almost conversationally. The boy seethed. Madara was the last person he wanted to encounter. And, following their last conversation, the man had some nerve meeting Sasuke head-on. His role in Hinata's death would not soon be forgotten nor forgiven.

Suigetsu hissed. "Shit, man. This guy's got the worst timing."

Sasuke agreed internally. The team remained crouched, ready for a fight if it came to that. "How did you know where I was?"

"Don't underestimate me. Tracking you is well within my powers, even with your little girlfriend." Behind him, Karin's emotional state spiked sharply and involuntarily. Sasuke gritted his teeth, the false term of endearment striking a nerve. Still, that was the least of his worries. They'd been careful to cover their tracks when leaving the Akatsuki hideout and even more careful about disguising their location while he continued to heal. They'd barely been on the move for a few hours before Madara stopped them. How had he tracked them down so quickly?

Sasuke straightened, the other three following his lead. "What do you want with me? Haven't you done enough damage already?"

Madara laughed behind his mask. "I've barely even begun."

"Taka is no longer a part of Akatsuki, and we no longer have a use for you," Sasuke asserted.

The masked man clicked his tongue. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Sasuke. I said I'd have to kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki, and you broke your promise to me."

The boy's eye twitched. "What are you talking about?"

"The eight-tailed beast, of course. That was your one and only task, after all. Pity you couldn't even do that right."

Karin stepped up. "What the hell do you mean? In case you've already forgotten, we all almost died bringing him to you."

"The body you brought me was a copy. A fake. In other words, you failed."

Taka fell silent. Suigetsu let out a low and slow, "Fuck," that appropriately expressed what they were all feeling. Sasuke's nails bit into his palms, his mind going into a flurry of confusion and rage. He'd almost died fighting the beast. His teammates, the last people in the world he dared to feel anything but hatred for, almost died along with him. And they'd failed. But how? He'd watched every piece of the fight with his Sharingan, held on to every moment so as not to miss a beat, even when he was on the verge of death. There shouldn't have been any time for him to split. Except…

Sasuke closed his eyes, groaning internally and cursing himself. There was a moment, just the briefest moment, when the Eight Tails was sliced apart, a tentacle falling like a bomb into the lake. It had to have been then.

Madara must've recognized the realization in Sasuke's stance. "Looks as if the Eight Tails pulled one over on you guys. I must say, I'm quite disappointed. I expected more from you."

"Pfft, whatever," Suigetsu spat. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"What I want is for you to uphold your promise to me and finish your last job as Akatsuki."

"Why should we?" Sasuke challenged, his tone hard. He was getting tired of Madara's superiority complex.

"A promise is a promise, Sasuke."

"If I recall correctly, we both made promises. So what about your promise to Hinata? Did you keep it?" Her name tasted like acid in his mouth. He tried not to cringe. It was the first time he'd said her name aloud since he'd been informed of her death, the first time he'd dared to invoke her absence. The sorrow of losing her rose up in him like bile, still sharp and fresh. He knew better than anyone that the pain of losing the people you love never went away; remembrance only whet the knife of hatred. It grew sharper with every day, and the wound of Hinata's death was still fresh. He thought of her opal eyes and her body pressed against his in the dark. The knife dug deeper.

"I suppose you have a point," Madara conceded after a moment. "We both made promises and both failed to uphold them. It would appear we are even."

 _Even_. Sasuke nearly jumped down the man's throat. Taka may not have delivered the real eight-tailed beast, but he was still out there, still able to be captured. Thanks to Madara and his minion, Hinata was gone. She was gone and never coming back. Sasuke hardly considered that "even".

"We owe you nothing and we want nothing more to do with you," the boy asserted, swallowing the hurt. "Move."

The man held up a hand. "Even if our debt to each other has been nullified, I still think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"I've already heard enough. I said move."

"Calm down, kid. You're gonna want to hear this."

Zetsu sprouted from the branch upon which Madara stood, his sharp-toothed leaves materializing like ooze. "So who's the new Hokage?" Madara asked as the creature's leaves opened, revealing his black and white halves.

"Some guy named Danzo," answered the white side.

A jolt of surprise ran through Sasuke, his fingertips sizzling with nerves. "Danzo…"

"I told you you'd want to hear this," Madara said smugly. "Seems as if one of the elders who forced your brother into exile is the new hokage."

Pure fury boiled in Sasuke's blood. Were the people of Konoha truly that ignorant? That weak? They were so blinded by their fear that their village had fallen to ruin and Hinata along with it. Now a murderous man with complete disregard for life held the most powerful position available. Whatever else was coming for them, they deserved it.

" _THE UNREST IN KONOHA, NOT TO MENTION YOUR ATTACK ON THE EIGHT TAILS, HAS STIRRED UP QUITE A BIT OF ATTENTION_ ," the black half of the creature spoke up.

"All five kages are on the move. They're holding a meeting to discuss the future of the collective ninja world."

"All five kages? Man, what a shit show. Danzo's your target, right?" Suigetsu asked. "If he's going to be at this meeting that's probably where we should head. But all five kages in one place might pose a problem. What're you gonna do, Sasuke?"

What were they going to do? Sasuke had no fued with the other kages or their villages. It was Konoha that had failed him. Even still, waiting would only allow time for the villages to unite, to become stronger. Konoha was weak. Danzo was precariously new in his position of power. The time to strike was now. "We aim for Danzo. We destroy anyone who jeopardizes the mission, kages included."

"Where is this meeting, anyway?" Karin asked.

"Not so fast," Madara tsked. "Akatsuki doesn't do anything for free, including giving out valuable information."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What is it you want in return?"

"Something simple, really. Information for information. We show you the way to the meeting of the five kages, you discover the location of the Eight Tails. The Raikage will be at this meeting. I'm sure he can be pressed for his brother's whereabouts. Deliver that to me, and I'll send a more competent team to capture him the second time around."

The insult stung, but Sasuke was done playing games and giving in to the man's jabs. "Fine."

"Zetsu?"

"On it!" The creature placed his hands on the branch, his body splitting in two before their eyes, the white and black halves separating until they were two entities. The white Zetsu waved his hand. "C'mon. Follow me."

Taka leapt after him, Sasuke shooting a backwards glance at the masked man. His single visible eye watched them disappear into the forest. "Can we trust them?" Juugo asked, his voice low as he ran beside his leader.

"I told you before, we can't trust anyone. If he tries anything funny, he'll burn."

* * *

"Can I come in?"

Hinata stirred from her irritated rest, her mind still moving a million miles an hour. She didn't bother to roll over and face her visitor.

"I'm not really up for visitors right now."

"Please?" the boy asked. "It'll only take a minute."

The girl turned to tell him to leave, but her voice caught in her throat. "What happened to you?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Does that mean I can come in?"

She nodded, sitting up straighter in her bed. The boy's face was completely covered in bandages, his right eye wrapped and his left eye bruised blue and black. He stood next to her bed, refusing to sit. A nervous energy radiated off of him. It made Hinata fidget. What kind of trouble had he managed to get into since she saw him only a few hours before?

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," he started. "I was out of line. You were right; I wanted to play the martyr. I wanted to protect everyone, but I risked everyone's lives even worse in my selfishness. You saved my life out there. So, thank you."

Hinata blinked. As thoughtful as the apology was, it wasn't what she expected.

"Something else happened, though. Something important. When I released the power of the Nine Tails, the Fourth Hokage helped me suppress it again."

That bit of information really took Hinata off guard. "The Fourth?"

Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Wild, right? Turns out he's kind of my father. But that's not really the point."

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head. Not the point? Naruto had just learned that the Fourth Hokage was his father and had sealed part of himself away inside him to stop the Kyuubi from getting out and there was something even more important to discuss? The day just kept getting crazier.

"Do you know of a man named Madara?"

The girl stiffened, her fists clenching the sheets by her thighs. What did Naruto know about Madara? "Why?" she asked, not really answering the question.

"The Fourth told me he's the man who was behind the Kyuubi attack the night I was born, and he's the man behind Akatsuki, now. Everything that's happening, all the jinchurikis that have been captured, it's all because of Madara."

Hinata's skin crawled. If he truly had released the Kyuubi in the past, what lengths was Madara willing to go to now that he had captured more than one tailed beast?

"Hinata." Naruto's voice was more serious than she was used to hearing it. Her head snapped to attention, locking onto his eyes. They had always been bright, but her new vision picked up every fleck of color, every cerulean and aqua and sapphire hue. She blinked against the vibrancy. "This man, Madara. He's dangerous. He was the one using Pain, the one who convinced him to attack the village. If the intelligence we've received is correct and Sasuke has joined forces with Akatsuki, then he'll use Sasuke, too."

Hinata tried to keep her features as impassive as possible and hoped that her furrowed brow didn't give too much away. She rang her hands together in her lap, trying to process which pieces of her cover story fit what Naruto knew, which bits of information she was and wasn't supposed to know.

"Does he, does Madara, I mean, wear a mask?" she finally asked.

Naruto stiffened. "So you do know him?"

She nodded, trying to decide how much she could reveal without lying. "He was there, after Sasuke fought Itachi. He spoke with Sasuke for a long time, but they let me go after that. I…" She let the sentence fall off. She knew Taka had joined with Akatsuki. She knew Madara had insight to the village. She knew he planned to use her as leverage to sway Sasuke if need be. She knew more that Naruto did. If anyone deserved to know more, it was the blonde boy, the one who'd dedicated the last three years of his life to getting stronger for the express purpose of bringing Sasuke back. But she couldn't be the one to tell him.

"If Madara is using Sasuke like we think he is, he shouldn't be held accountable for his actions. The Raikage has called for his head, and Danzo has agreed that Sasuke should be killed on sight if given the chance. All five kages are gathering to discuss the state of things following this last attack. I'm going, too. I'm going to find the Raikage and beg for his forgiveness on Sasuke's behalf."

"I'm going with you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Naruto shook his head adamantly. "You're in no state to go on any kind of mission right now."

Hinata swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying to hold back the wince as her stiff muscles stretched. She looked over Naruto's battered body and laughed. "I'm in just as good a state as you are."

"I heal quickly. You almost died a few days ago. You aren't going."

Hinata clenched her jaw. "I may not have a tailed beast sealed inside me, but I heal quickly, too. Quickly enough, anyway. And, I'll remind you, you weren't doing so well yourself."

"Akatsuki is after jinchurikis. From what I hear, I may be the last one standing. I'm a constant target. There's no need for you to put yourself in danger by travelling with me if you don't have to."

The girl rose to her feet, her new, icy blue eyes glaring daggers into Naruto's bright blue ones. She stepped up close to him, her chin lifted to compensate for their height difference. Though the top of her head barely came above his chin, she stood her ground. "When are you going to realize that I don't take orders from you?" she asked. "You just said yourself you were sorry for trying to do everything yourself. Did you mean that, or was it just for show?"

"Of course I meant it, but -"

Hinata shook her head, cutting him off. "No buts. You can't protect everyone all the time, Naruto. I'm a shinobi. I don't care about what's dangerous; I care about what's right. If Akatsuki is seeking power, there's no better place for them to find leverage than to try and pull something with all five kages in one location. They're sure to have guards, but the opportunity to strike will be a difficult one to pass up, especially with Konoha so weak. If Sasuke has joined Akatsuki, he may be there, and if there's a chance he'll be there, then I'm going with you." She clenched her fists and bit her tongue, holding back what she really wanted to say: if Danzo would be there, Sasuke would be, too, Akatsuki or not.

Naruto didn't back down. "I'm not going to find a fight. I'm going to make a request of the Raikage. You don't need to be there for that."

"And you don't need to be travelling alone. You said yourself that you're in danger."

"Who said he was travelling alone?"

Both teen's heads swiveled hard, turning towards the opening of the tent. A shock of silver hair and a masked faced appeared as the fabric pulled away.

"It's good to see you up and healing, all things considered. And sporting a new set of eyes, I see. I suppose sometimes the rumor mill can be trusted, then." Kakashi mused. "To your earlier concern, though, Yamato and I will be accompanying him. Still," Kakashi considered, "Hinata does make a good point. I think she should come along."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde protested.

"Hear me out. Sasuke has been newly branded an enemy of Kumo and an official enemy of Konoha. For reasons unknown, Madara is looking to do two things: break down the infrastructure of the villages and draw you out. His most recent attack, while physically destructive, ultimately backfired because of you. Konoha is already weakened and Danzo's power is new and tentative. The weak point that you and Danzo have in common at this given moment is Sasuke. An Akatsuki attack with Sasuke at the lead would draw the attention of everyone. It's no secret that you wish to return him home, and as far as Danzo goes, capturing and securing Sasuke only days after being named hokage would secure his position, especially in the eyes of those who have disagreed with Tsunade's continued leniency."

"So? That still doesn't explain why Hinata should be involved in any of this."

"I know him best," the girl answered simply. Naruto's head spun towards her, but her eyes locked with Kakashi's.

The gray-haired man nodded in agreement. "Hinata has had months to study Sasuke's movements and watch his growth. She knows him better than we do, now. And if we encounter Sasuke again, having Hinata along could be to our advantage."

"I can handle Sasuke," Naruto growled.

"I'm not saying you can't. But considering what happened last time, it can't hurt to stack the cards in our favor when and where we can. And besides," Kakashi added, "she may be solid leverage in your request to the Raikage, considering her history with Kumo." The man looked at Hinata pointedly. She nodded his direction. Naruto threw a confused looked between the two.

"I know you want to protect me," Hinata started, gentler this time, "but I don't need your protection. I need your trust. I want to help save Sasuke, too. Have some faith in me."

"Fine," he relented. The boy removed his cloak and held it out to her. "You'll want this. It's getting chilly out there. I have to go meet up with Konohamaru quickly, but we'll be leaving within the half hour. I trust you'll be able to find us."

Hinata nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, but a smile pulled at the corner of his lip half-heartedly. "See you soon," he waved, exiting the tent. Kakashi followed him out with a wave of his own, leaving Hinata alone.

The girl rubbed the hem of the cloak between her thumb and forefinger, feeling the strength of the fabric. The last time a boy handed her a cloak it had been Sasuke, his hands like ghosts as they helped her put it on. That was before. Before fire. Before Hebi or Taka. Before Itachi and Madara and Pain. She pulled the cloak over her shoulders, the weight of it settling heavy onto her frame. It covered her from neck to knees, still warm from Naruto's body.

Hinata closed her eyes and hugged the cloak tight around her. Every inch of her hummed with anticipation. Her goal was the same but the plan had changed. She had to get to Sasuke before Madara made things worse; had to douse his flame before the masked man fanned it. Sasuke had to know that Madara was not his friend. She had to find him. She had to convince him. And together, they had to stop him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I'm the worst. Not only am I supremely late on publishing this chapter, but Hinata and Sasuke didn't even reunite. It truly was my original intention to bring them back together in this chapter, but there turned out to be a lot more set up than originally intended.

As for the time delay, all I can say is being an adult is hard. If you aren't an adult yet, don't do it. Stop while you're ahead and be a kid forever.

That being said, I still hope you enjoyed the chapter. I can't believe YGA has 50 chapters... This story is a mess, but it's my mess and I intend to see it through. As always, thank you for your love and support. I can never say that enough.

Love,  
Kinsey


	26. Illusion

**Chapter 51: Illusion  
** " _It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane." - Philip K. Dick_

* * *

The air surrounding their small squad grew colder the further north they traveled, the greenery eventually giving way to snow. Hinata shivered, even beneath the weight and warmth of her cloak. Konoha rarely got as cold as this. The four moved swiftly and silently, shadowing the Kumo ninjas, sure to keep their distance. The route was sparsely forested, giving them hardly any cover and forcing them to keep even further back than a normal tracking pursuit. Luckily, Yamato had tagged a pebble trapped in one of their sandals, allowing him to trail the team discreetly, even from a long-ways off. Hinata was glad for the need to hold back. Her arm, cradled closely to her chest instead of hanging behind her like normal, hindered her movement a bit. Not to mention the disorienting pace at which the newly rediscovered world rushed by her, the saturation and detail sharp enough to pain her recovered eyes.

Naruto moved more sluggishly than usual, his own wounds still healing. Hinata risked a quick flash of her Byakugan, giving the boy a quick once-over. Nothing appeared to be broken, but there were more than a few busted blood vessels still healing just under the surface of his skin, mostly in his face and upper torso.

"You never told me what happened to you." She kept her voice low but knew that the boy heard her, even over the rush of wind.

Naruto's face remained stoic, his attention focused on moving ahead, eyes trained on Yamato's back. The vegetation grew thicker and the team leapt into the available foliage. "I got in a fight."

"Obviously. But over what?"

The boy's face darkened. "What is it always about?" he asked. The question was rhetorical. He pushed hard against the next branch he landed on, inching ahead of her until she was looking at his back.

Kakashi leapt up beside her. "He was protecting Sasuke."

"What?"

"That's how he ended up with those injuries. The Kumo ninjas we're following came looking for information on Sasuke. They want to revenge their teacher, the one Sasuke supposedly killed. Naruto refused to tell them anything and one of them beat him pretty badly in retaliation."

Hinata bit the inside of her lip. "They tried to beat the information out of him?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not exactly. Naruto offered himself up. He thought if he allowed her to let her aggression out on him, she might feel better. Might go easier on Sasuke. He didn't even fight back."

Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed. "He really is willing to do whatever it takes, isn't he?"

"They're slowing." Yamato's voice came to them before Kakashi could answer. The squad slowed, pausing in their pursuit. "We must be getting close. Hinata, would you?"

The girl nodded, activating her Byakugan again. She reached ahead with her vision until she found their targets: the three-man group they'd been following and a new, second group of three. One of the chakras was so powerful she nearly flinched away from it. "That's definitely them. They've caught up with the Raikage."

"We'll need to move closer," Kakashi insisted.

The four continued to move quietly, keeping to the thickest parts of what forestry was available to them. Their stealth turned out to be in vain, though, as a voice called out to them from a nearby clearing. "Come on out!" it shouted. "We know you're there."

The team exchanged quick glances amongst themselves before leaving their cover, landing in the clearing as a unified front, Naruto at the head.

"You?" the dark-skinned girl shouted, her disbelief pointed at Naruto. "Didn't I pound you hard enough the first time?"

"Give it a rest, Karui," one of her teammates groaned.

"I have to say, you guys must be pretty good to track Samui," one of the Raikage's guards commended. "Still, what do you want?"

Kakashi stepped forward. "This is Uzumaki Naruto. He wishes to speak to the Raikage."

"That's Hatake Kakashi," the Raikage's other guard said, leaning in towards his charge.

The man growled. "I know who that is."

"That's a bit rude, don't you think?" asked the second girl, a waif of a woman with bleach blonde hair cut in a razor sharp bob. Hinata assumed she must be Samui, the leader of the three man squad they'd been tracking. "Requesting an impromptu audience with the Raikage while he's on his way to such an important meeting?"

"We understand it's quite unconventional, but what he has to say is important," Kakashi insisted. "It couldn't wait."

The Raikage growled again. "If it's so urgent and important, then let the boy speak for himself. You," he said, nodding sharply at Naruto. "You're the kid, right? Start talking. This better be as important as Hatake says it is."

Naruto stepped forward, his shoulders and his jaw squared. "I've come to ask you to stop the order for the execution of Uchiha Sasuke."

The great man's brows lowered, his jaw tightening. Several of his subordinates simply looked shocked, the girl called Karui most of all. "How dare you!" she screeched. "Stopping the Raikage-sama for this kind of nonsense. Uchiha Sasuke is -"

"Karui," Samui scolded, her voice as sharp as her features, "let Raikage-sama speak for himself."

"I know the request seems crazy, but I have to try," Naruto persisted. "Sasuke is my friend. I've watched him be eaten alive by revenge and I don't want to see anyone else fall prey to the same destructive ways. If you kill Sasuke, there will be others who come after you. And when death results from that confrontation, more people will be prompted to seek revenge. The cycle will never stop. But if you can forgive Sasuke for his crimes we can put an end to it. I just don't want to see any more people hurt. I don't want Kumo and Konoha to be at war."

"You stupid boy," the Raikage spat. "If you wish to avoid people getting hurt, then you've picked the wrong line of work. The shinobi world is built on blood, forged by war and strength. Your friend, as you call him, has ties with Akatsuki. That organization is an enemy of all. Even if I forgive his sins against me, he will soon be wanted by the entire world. As it stands, I'd rather take him out myself than leave it to chance."

"We don't have time for this nonsense," the blonde guard said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

"Please!" Naruto cried, his voice more desperate than Hinata had ever heard it. The boy threw himself to the ground, his forehead pressed into the snow. "Please reconsider!" His shoulders shook with soft sobs.

Hinata stepped forward, kneeling beside him, a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto…" His body shook under her hand.

The Raikage scoffed. "Pathetic, throwing yourself at the feet of another ninja like that. Kakashi-san, this boy is one of yours, isn't he? I expected more out of one of your pupils. You want respect, boy? You want other shinobi to take you seriously? Show your strength. True shinobi do not bow to weakness."

Hinata's head shot up, her eyes locking onto the Raikage's. He was a large man, tall and muscled and sharp-edged. His chakra was strong, even inactive, but he did not scare her. Very few things scared her anymore. "A desire to protect one's friends is not weakness."

"And who are you?" he asked, bearing down on her. "Another friend of the Uchiha brat?"

"I am a Konoha ninja, the same as Naruto. You may not realize it, your methods may be different, but he's only doing the same as you: he's doing what he feels he must to protect his fellow shinobi. You're willing to kill in response to the loss of one of your own; he's willing to humble himself before you to protect one of his."

The Raikage laughed humorlessly. "Humbling himself? Is that what you call this disgusting display of groveling?"

Hinata righted herself, stepping toward the man. The snow crunched under her feet. His guards tensed, reaching for their weapons, but didn't withdraw them. "When you're men stole me from my own home, did Konoha seek vengeance against Kumo?"

Samui tilted her head, arms across her chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Continue to deny it publically all you want, but you cannot lie to me. You cannot hide the truth from the girl you tried to kidnap."

The Raikage's brows lifted the slightest bit. "You're the Hyuuga princess, huh?"

"Hyuuga? But she doesn't have the right eyes," one of his men observed.

"Things change," Hinata answered, refusing to look away from the target of her verbal assault. "But my eyes are no longer the point. Your men arrived under the guise of peace and took the opportunity to make an attempt at my life. Kumo's actions could have provoked a war, but your village's refusal to own up to one man's mistake forced our hand. We swallowed our pride and followed your lead. We denied the kidnapping as well and sacrificed one of our own to appease the disquiet in your village. We sought peace instead of revenge, and now we ask you for the same courtesy, and you have the audacity to act as if our request is beyond your capabilities."

"How dare you talk to Raikage-sama like that!" Karui yelled.

"Insolent girl!" the man spoke up for himself. "My brother is dead!"

"So is my uncle!" she countered. "You say the shinobi world is founded on war and blood. That only the strong survive. But perhaps the world is wrong, and true strength isn't a persistence towards enforcing the old ways, but instead a willingness to change."

The group grew silent, half of the Kumo ninja in surprise and the other half in outrage. "You have some kind of nerve talking to A-sama like that," the lazy-faced shinobi said around the pick in his teeth.

The Raikage seethed. "You ask me to forgive a criminal. My answer is no. Konoha, as I feared, has grown weak. Next time you confront another shinobi, think long and hard before you do so." The man turned on his heel, leading his squadron away. Karui kicked snow Naruto's direction when she walked by. The boy didn't even flinch as it landed on his back, still coiled and whimpering on the ground.

Hinata kneeled beside him again, leaning down next to his ear and placing an arm around his shoulders. "Naruto, come on. You have to get up."

"It didn't work," he muttered between quiet sobs. "It didn't work."

* * *

Taka huddled quietly, holding up in the underground bunker they'd discovered and chosen to use as cover while they located their target. Karin's eyes jolted open. "Where did he… No!"

"What?"

"That bastard!" the girl shouted. "Sasuke, we have to get out of here. Now! Zetsu. He's alerted the entire summit that you're here. It's in total chaos! They're already looking for you." The Uchiha boy didn't move. "Didn't you hear me? We have to go!"

Zetsu. So, he'd betrayed them after all. Though he'd anticipated as much, the creature's actions did put a kink in his plans. The kage knew, now. They'd be prepared for him, even if they scattered. Isolated Danzo would be more difficult than he initially intended. In the meantime, however, at least he'd have a chance to blow off some steam. "Leave if you want, but I'm not going anywhere."

The rest of his team exchanged worried glances.

"This is idiotic. I like a good fight as much as anyone, but we shouldn't be wasting our energy on this crap," Suigetsu urged.

Suigetsu's attempt at warning him away from a fight only heated Sasuke's desire to draw blood even more. He didn't need to be told what to do. "Then don't. I'll handle this. If you aren't going to help, I suggest you stay out of my way." The boy darted away, disappearing in a flash.

His team hesitated. "We shouldn't go far, in case we need to get involved."

"Juugo's right. But we can't stay here. There's hoards of samurai headed straight for us."

No sooner had Taka found a new hiding place ducking behind a low barrier wall than the bunker filled with an army of samurai. One immediately fell to his knees, Sasuke standing over him. He was an easy target, but he was only the first of many. A completely unsatisfactory kill. The man's life force faded as his body continued its downward trajectory until he face planted into the stone.

A stampede of footsteps echoed through the hall. "Shit!" Karin cursed under her breath. There are too many of them. They'll find us for sure."

"I can't believe that bastard Zetsu sold us out like that."

"Sasuke never trusted him anyway. He'll get what he deserves for his betrayal."

The army of samurai surrounded Sasuke, circling him until there were hoards on all sides.

"I'm not one to be trifled with on a normal day, and right now I'm extremely pissed off. I won't make this easy for you," the Uchiha boy warned, his voice low and menacing.

"Neither will we!" one of the soldiers cried.

 _Good_.

Sasuke was glad they didn't back down. It was about time those who stood in his way got what they deserved.

The samurai released a battle cry that was echoed by his brethren as they rushed Sasuke, swords lifted. The boy's Sharingan flashed, his own katana slicing through the air and deflecting their attack in one swift stroke, a perfect mimicry of their own technique.

Taka watched from the sidelines. "Karin, stop worrying about Sasuke," Juugo insisted. "I'll deal with the samurai. You need to do what we came here for and find Danzo."

The girl hesitated but complied, focusing her chakra and searching for their specific target among the masses of chakra signatures surrounding them. The space around her pinged as the samurai fell, their systems blinking out in rapid succession. Karin shivered. Sasuke's chakra was darker and colder than she'd ever seen it, even more so than his cursed seal form. She tried to push beyond it, still seeking Danzo, when another signature came into her field of perception.

"Sasuke, watch -" she began to shout, but to no avail.

The ceiling above them caved in, bodies of samurai sent flying into the air by the impact of debris then sprawling across the floor like rag dolls.

"Found you, Uchiha brat! Time for you to meet your maker!" the man cried. He looked almost identical to their last target, the Eight Tails jinchuriki, and his chakra levels were nearly as strong besides.

"Whatever you do, don't let up until you find Danzo," Juugo instructed, the marks of his Cursed Seal already creeping out across his face and morphing his right arm. The boy leapt from their hiding place onto the battlefield. "Sasuke, you can't rush into this alone!" he cried. But his leader didn't listen, already rushing across the stone ground to face their new opponent head-on.

Even with Sasuke's attack trajectory, neither the man nor his subordinates made to move. The Uchiha boy pushed off the ground, leaping into the air, only to be thrown back by a combination of water and lightning based attacks thrown out by the large man's guards. He skidded back across the floor until he was nearly side-by-side with Juugo. "Stop trying to take them on on your own! These guys are tough opponents. You've got to get ahold of yourself."

Sasuke didn't respond. The room around them grew blindingly bright. "What his happening?"

"Stand your ground, Juugo," Sasuke ordered. "This is an illusion."

"Good call, Uchiha. But you won't escape this!"

The air crackled with lightning. The Raikage bore down on Sasuke with his fists while one of his subordinates attacked Juugo from behind. Suigetsu bolted from his hiding place, coming between Sasuke and the Raikage's punch just in time. Metal clanged like a gong as Kubikiribocho snapped in half, the broken piece flying across the room and piercing into the stone.

"Damn it!" the shark boy exclaimed. "Look what you did to my sword!"

"Get out of here," Sasuke ordered. "I don't need your help."

"What the fuck, Sasuke? That's the thanks we get for saving your ass? I know you're pissed off, but damn."

"Sasuke, you have to go with Karin and find Danzo. Let us take these guys," Juugo insisted. "They have a sensor with them, too. It's only a matter of time before they find her, then we'll be set back even farther." Sasuke didn't move. "I said go!"

Juugo's cursed form took full effect, his appearance and chakra changing entirely. Killing intent radiated off of him in waves. The boy roared.

"Do what he says!" Suigetsu readed what was left of his sword.

"Sasuke!" Karin's voice echoed through the chamber, barely audible over the noise of the fight. "Danzo's on the move! We have to go. Now!"

As much as Sasuke wanted to stay and finish what he'd started, pursuing Danzo was his primary concern. He'd have to trust Suigetsu and Juugo to take care of the Raikage and his subordinates. "Take out the sensor first so he can't follow us. Succeed, or I'll kill you myself."

Juugo raced forward, colliding with the Raikage in a collision that shook the ground. Sasuke used the cover of debris to escape, finding Karin among the wreckage.

"Take me to Danzo."

* * *

The small squad found a quiet inn in the main village center. They invested in two rooms, one for the men and one for Hinata, but Yamato and Kakashi had left Naruto alone, deciding he needed time to process. Hinata, on the other hand, had spent enough time on her own to know wallowing did no good at all.

Her slippered feet padded across the hall. She rapped her fingers against Naruto's door. "Naruto? I'm coming in," she warned before sliding it open, not bothering to wait for a response.

The boy didn't move to get up. She stared at his back, his form curled up on the ground.

"What happened to him, Hinata? He just keeps getting farther and farther away." Naruto's voice was quiet and muffled, his body still turned away from her. Hinata quietly slid the door closed behind her. "I don't know how to save him."

His words pained her. The Raikage's words had been harsh, but fair enough. If Sasuke was working with Akatsuki, he would soon be declared an international enemy. And what would they do then? How would they save him from himself and from the rest of the world? She wanted to say something to comfort him, but she couldn't find words that seemed compelling enough to make anything better. So instead she crossed the room to his side and kneeled next to him, placing on hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke's path isn't your fault."

"Isn't it, though?" The boy flipped, facing the ceiling. Hinata pulled her hand into her lap. "If I had just tried harder, I could've convinced him to stay. And when we found him at Orochimaru's hideout, I could've…" His cerulean eyes darted towards her, locking for only a breath before he turned them away again. "I'm sorry we didn't do more. Back then, I mean."

"There's nothing more you could've done. Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto… As strong as you and the others are, he would've gotten away, and he would've taken me with him if that's what he wanted."

Naruto ventured another look her way, his eyes cloudy with hesitation. "Was he awful?"

"He was…" Hinata's head stung the way it always did when she thought of Sasuke, sorting through months of memories, trying to figure out what was real and what was made up. "He's been hurt. I could see it in him, all the time, even when he didn't want me to know."

"But he hurt you, too, didn't he?" Hinata didn't respond. Naruto's voice dropped even lower, his eyes darkening. "Sakura says you have scars."

The girl turned her head away, an unearned sense of embarrassment washing over her. She nodded.

"Can I see them?"

Her stomach jolted to life. Why was he asking? She hadn't thought about the scars, not recently, anyway. It didn't hurt to be reminded of them, but it did fill her with something. Was it shame? There was guilt in being marked, in knowing that somewhere, somehow, her cells were being used for something horrible. She didn't want to show him, not really. But she obliged. She pulled one sleeve back until it reached above her elbow and extended her arm to him.

The boy sat up finally. His hand gripped her forearm, pulling it closer. She flinched, but not from pain. She remembered the first time Sasuke saw them, his hand gripping her arm, stopping it mid-trajectory, the growl in his voice when he asked what they were. Naruto didn't respond to the flinch, he only looked closer. After a moment he asked, "Did he do this to you?"

"How touching."

The voice startled them both, the teens' heads jolting to attention as they looked towards the source. Naruto was on his feet first, Hinata less than a second behind him. Before she could react any further, Naruto crashed into the wall, his Rasengan eating through it.

"Ah, ah, ah," the man tsked. "You know that won't work on me."

Hinata spun on her heel. The man now stood behind her. "You," she sneered.

Naruto followed, stepping in front of her, his arm reaching out just slightly as if putting a guard up.

The masked man tilted his head. "Yes, me. Though, considering we thought you were dead, I think I'm the one who deserves to be surprised to see you, Hinata-hime, not the other way around. And sporting a new set of eyes, I see. How interesting."

"Turns out I'm still very much alive."

"To my dismay, I see that. Sasuke will be thrilled to learn the good news. Though I'd guess he'll be significantly less thrilled to know you've already moved on." He tilted his head pointedly towards Naruto.

"You bastard…" Naruto growled. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is otherwise engaged at the moment."

Before Madara could say anything else, wooden tendrils thick as tree trunks burst from the ceiling and the ground, snaking around the man's body until he was completely engulfed by them. The ground exploded, a wooden cage growing like a dome over his head and keeping him separated from the team. Lightning crackled.

"Stay back," Kakashi warned.

"Oh, look. You got me," Madara teased. "You're fast, but you're wasting your energy. None of your attacks will work. I thought we'd already been over this. Seems you guys are slow learners."

"I don't know what you're playing at, but if you want to get your hands on Naruto you have to be solid to do it," Yamato chimed in. "No way we're letting you get to him that easily."

"True enough," Madara admitted. "But there's no need to get so worked up. I'm only here to talk."

"That's all you ever do. Talk until other people do your dirty work for you," Hinata spat.

"You know me so well. But this isn't about that. This is about Naruto."

"Unless you tell me where Sasuke is, I don't want to hear anything you have to say, asshole."

"I think you'll want to hear this. And since you've got me here, you might as well listen. It's about your two favorite things: yourself and your precious Sasuke."

"Don't listen to him, Naruto."

"Don't be like that, Hinata-hime. When have I ever lied to you?"

"It isn't me I'm worried about."

"You're adorable. But no matter how hard you try to protect Sasuke or your new boyfriend, they're fated to clash. It's in their blood."

"Protect us from what?" Naruto shook his head. "What is he talking about?"

"Sasuke's whole life was dedicated to finding and defeating his brother, so you have to wonder why he didn't return to you once his goal was accomplished. Turns out Itachi wasn't exactly the man Sasuke thought he was, just like Sasuke isn't exactly who you thought he was. Hinata-hime," he said, turning to the girl, "feel free to tune this first part out. You're already familiar with this story."

"What does Hinata have to do with any of this?" Naruto all but shouted. "Tell me what is going on!"

"Oh. I guess you wouldn't know, would you? I'd be careful before you let her seduce you too far, Naruto. Hinata isn't the little princess she appears to be. Did she tell you how badly we treated her? Did she tell you how Sasuke kept her locked away and only used her as a punching bag? Because, if so, she did her job very well."

"Her job?" Naruto turned his attention away from the masked man. "Hinata, what is he talking about?"

The girl's heart beat hard against her rib cage, threatening to escape. What was Madara's game? She'd worked so hard to play her part. Did he know, somehow, that she planned to go against him? What did he have to gain by blowing her cover?

"Hinata wasn't really Sasuke's prisoner. She was his pupil. Isn't that right, hime?" Hinata's eyes moved toward her feet as she avoided Naruto's devastated glare. "And even more than that, she was someone special to him. Special enough to convince him to redirect his anger. Turns out he couldn't be tempered forever, though. The news of your death hit him awfully hard. And guess who he blames for failing to protect you?"

Hinata's icy eyes grew wide with worry, soaking in Naruto's form. Surely, surely Sasuke wouldn't add Naruto to his list.

"Oh no, not Naruto. Well not just Naruto, anyway. All of Konoha. Turns out that little stunt you pulled convincing him to only go after those involved in the Uchiha massacre died with you."

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" Naruto yelled, gripping the bars of the wooden cage with white knuckles.

"During Hinata's time with Sasuke, the two grew awfully fond of each other. Isn't that right, Hinata-hime?" The girl held her tongue. "After Sasuke killed his brother, I told him the truth, the reality that had been kept from him all along: Itachi didn't kill their family to prove himself worthy; he did it because the Uchiha were threatening to take over the village, and the council couldn't have that, so they used an insider to do their dirty work for them."

Naruto stared at the man, then at Hinata, then back again, shaking his head in disbelief. "Konoha would never instruct anyone to kill their own people."

"Oh, but they did. And Itachi followed through, ready to sacrifice his own clan and live a life of isolation, marked as a criminal, in order to preserve his village. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't take too kindly to that news. He wanted to launch an attack against Konoha to show them the same pain he'd experienced. Our girl here convinced him otherwise, though. She convinced him it would be better to only go after those who were involved in the plot directly, that taking innocent lives would solve nothing. And it worked. She even agreed to return to Konoha and lie to everyone to continue working with us. Our own little spy."

"You're lying."

"Believe what you want, but I promise you it's all true. You can ask her yourself, if you want. There's no reason for her to keep lying to you, now. Sasuke thinks she's dead. She's served her purpose; we don't need her anymore."

"You're lying," Naruto repeated. He turned to Hinata, eyes pleading. "He's lying, isn't he?"

The girl threw an unnerved look at Kakashi, his single exposed eye just as blank as her head, giving her no inclination of what she should do.

"Go on, Hinata-hime. Tell your new boyfriend the truth."

The girl caved. "What he's saying is true, but -"

"And she calls me the liar."

Naruto's form crumpled. He held himself up against the wooden jail.

"Seems that all you do is disappoint, Hinata-hime."

"Shut up!" she seethed. "Just shut up. Naruto, there's more to it. I only wanted to help Sasuke."

"An admirable goal, indeed. And yet you weren't able to do that either. I suppose I should tell you that part isn't your fault, though. Your efforts were always in vain. It's his destiny, you see. Always has been."

"What are you talking about now?" Naruto asked. His voice sounded heavy.

"Ah, yes. This is what I really came to talk to you about. I'd almost forgotten. I'm sure you've heard of the Uchiha Curse? Turns out it goes as far back as ninjas themselves, starting with the Sage of the Six Paths."

"The Rikudo Sage is just a myth," Kakashi interjected.

"Most of what we know now is myth, you're right. But there is truth behind it. The Rikudo Sage had two sons, one that inherited his life force and believed in the way of love, and another that was gifted with his eyes and believed in the way of might. On his deathbed, he chose the younger, the one who followed the path of love, to be his successor. Cheated out of his inheritance, the elder attacked his brother, and the two halves have continued to clash ever since. These clans are those we know today as the Uchiha and Senju. Do you understand where I'm going with this, yet?"

Hinata's head began to ache. She reached a hand to her head, trying to press away the pain. A memory stirred, an unfamiliar one, bright white and milky, but not in the same way her falsified memories were. More like a dream. Two men. A woman.

"My battle with the first hokage, Senju Hashirama, was fated. And now your battle with Sasuke is fated as well. Sasuke carries the weight of the entire Uchiha Clan. And even if the news of Hinata's revival were to reach him in time, I doubt it would be enough now to pull him from the darkness. Yours was a valiant effort, Hime, but a futile one. You cannot fight fate. You can only fight whom fate directs you to."

Faces. Names. A rush of power.

"We are in charge of our own fate."

Naruto's voice was hazy through the memory.

" _When the God of Creation outweighs the God of Death in the one meant to fight at your side, share it with him so that he may bring this world a true peace, not one known through illusion and fear._ "

"Perhaps. But it does often give us a push in its chosen direction. For Sasuke, that direction is revenge. When I revealed the truth about Itachi, I gave him no further instructions on how to act upon that revelation. Of course I hoped he'd do things my way, but the choices he's made since then have been his own. He is driven by hatred. It is the source of his strength, and I do not envy the hand fate has dealt you in trying to stop it."

It came back to her. There was more to the story than Madara was telling. There were two brothers before Asura and Indra. The line split before the rivalry was born. There was another way. "You're wrong." Hinata stepped forward, closer to the cage walls. "You think you have all the puzzle pieces, but you're wrong."

"And you do?"

" _You are my piece in defeating what is to come to your world._ "

The girl kept her mouth shut.

"Fine. Whatever you know, I will find out soon enough, Hinata-hime. But for now I have another business to attend to. I will see you soon, Uzumaki Naruto."

Before any of them could move to stop him, Madara vanished without a trace.

The room was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. Naruto broke it first. "You knew?" he asked, his voice wavering as if he was afraid of the answer he already knew.

"Yes," Hinata answered quietly.

"You knew!" he shouted, his voice full of venom. The force of it hurt. "Not only that, but you were working with him. To what, exactly? Bring Konoha down from the inside?"

"That's what I wanted them to believe I was doing, but -"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I need you to leave. I need to think, and I can't have you here right now."

"Naruto, I -"

"Please, Hinata."

The girl hesitated. A hand fell upon her shoulder, heaving but reassuring. She looked over her shoulder and up into Kakashi's single exposed eye. He nodded at her. The girl took one last look at Naruto before relenting. He refused to look at her.

"I'll explain it to him once he cools down. He'll come around. Promise," the silver-haired man tried to reassure her. She wanted to believe him, but worried otherwise.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"I think that's a good idea. Go clear your head. We'll be here when you get back."

The girl nodded, leaving the inn. The destruction was evident, even from the exterior. She pulled her cloak tight around her body and started towards the outskirts of town, aimlessly turning down snow-laden allies, kicking at the slush as she went. She needed time to think, too. Time to be quiet. The world seemed muffled, somehow, as if gaining her sight has weakened her connection to everything else. She felt almost empty, like a piece of her had been taken away.

She spotted the tree line just reaching up above the buildings to her left and headed towards it, zigzagging down several more allies until the village gave way to the woods. As soon as she stepped inside, the world around her began to hum. Her feet carried her further in until the buildings were no longer visible through the trees.

It was warmer in the forest, but the girl still clung tightly to her cloak. She closed her eyes, blocking out all that she could, focusing her energy into the soles of her feet. She breathed deeply, and felt as if the forest breathed with her, like the earth had missed her paying attention to it.

She tapped her foot, a small pulse releasing into the ground. The forest lit up, every branch, every leaf, every blade of grass buried beneath the snow coming into crystal-clear focus. A weight lifted from Hinata's chest. She hadn't lost her ability to read without her eyes.

She tapped the ground again, pushing her field of vision further this time. A distant rumbled caught her attention, a disturbance in the ground far off but definitely present. Something large and menacing. Another pulse, another check, more focused this time, trying to get a read whatever was causing the ground to tremble.

She opened her eyes, veins raised like a mask around the upper half of her face, and trained her gaze in the direction of the agitation. Her heart skipped a beat. There was chakra, lots of it, threatening and dark and cold. But even in the midst of the melee, even from kilometers away, she recognized him.

Her feet moved before her mind, carrying her towards him.

* * *

The Konoha elder turned out to be a formidable opponent. Sasuke's Susanoo towered high above the old ruin walls, its purple aura illuminating the space around it. Danzo peered down from his perch atop the abandoned trench. "Impenetrable defense and impeccable offense. Quite the technique, indeed."

Sasuke had no time or patience for the man's pointless commentary. The skeletal figure raised its bony fist, swinging towards the bandaged man. Unfortunately, its strength couldn't make up for its speed. Danzo avoided the swing, launching himself high into the air. Sasuke aimed, his left eye stinging, taking advantage of the man's inability to redirect his trajectory mid-leap. Black flames grew out of thin air, reaching their tendriled fingers towards Danzo's eye-covered arm.

Sasuke panted, collapsing to one knee. Any chakra he'd managed to hoard was draining quickly, his high-level techniques requiring extreme amounts of energy. His left cheek was wet and his vision fogged, turning slightly pink as blood poured from his eye. He didn't bother to wipe it away. The Susanoo shrank, the purple aura fading until it dissolved to nothing. Sasuke began to stand only to be disrupted by a shout.

"Behind you!" Karin shouted. With his Mangekyo still active, the boy sensed the attack just in time, leaping into the air and dodging the wind attack. He manipulated his limbs, contorting them between the jets' trajectories. He landed hard, moving up and away from his opponent.

"Amaterasu, is it?" the old man mused. "Not a technique I've seen recently, but an impressive one, even if it did miss. I suppose you are Itachi's brother."

"Shut up." Sasuke's blood boiled.

"Brothers, indeed," he scoffed.

"I said, shut up!" the Uchiha boy shouted. "You don't deserve to speak his name!"

"And you do? Itachi risked his life for peace, and you only wish to fuel your own hate. You feed off of it, allowing it to root itself deeper inside of you. You will be consumed soon, if you haven't been already. Your actions speak louder than your words, boy. Itachi would despise your choices. Your desires make your clan's sacrifice all for naught."

Sasuke raced toward the man, sword drawn, blood streaming down his cheek. His words provoked him to action. How dare he speak of his clan so flippantly? As if Sasuke understood nothing. He understood plenty.

Danzo remained unflinching as Sasuke charged, their faces coming within inches of each other when the elder reached out, stopping the boy's attack with his bare hand. He choked, then he swung, Danzo's right arm coming clean off.

* * *

She'd tracked the disturbance all the way to its source. She was almost there. She could help him.

Hinata's shoulder jerked, her whole body pivoting until she faced away from the grisly scene.

"No…"

She blinked. The hand that had stopped her in her tracks fell from her shoulder.

"No." The girl shook her head. "Madara told us… He told us you were dead." Karin's red eyes grew owlish, partially with fear, partially with concern.

So. They really did think she was dead. "Madara lied."

"Obviously!" The girl all but shrieked, waving her hands up and down, gesturing to Hinata, very much breathing and alive. "But why? Why would he do that?"

Hinata turned slowly, the head of Sasuke's new Susanoo visible through the trees. A sound like crackling thunder beat against her eardrums and the round vibrated as the great thing let loose another arrow. She closed her eyes, tracking the energy until she connected with its source. She shivered. "For that." Karin followed her gaze. "You feel it, don't you? How cold and dark he's become?"

The redhead hesitated. "I do, but… Why would Madara want that?"

"For the same reason the Sound convinced him to run away and Orochimaru trained him and Akatsuki has been collecting the tailed beasts: power."

"But you've seen what Madara can do, right? Whatever it is he wants, he has to be powerful enough on his own, right? Why would he need Sasuke?"

" _It's his destiny."_

The words echoed through Hinata's mind. She didn't want to believe him. She wanted to believe it was just another story told to stir up trouble and manipulate those involved. But there was a small voice inside of her, a small tremble that wondered what it would mean if he was telling the truth. What then?

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know. But whatever he plans to do, if it's Madara, it can't be anything good. We have to warn Sasuke before it's too late. Before he falls any farther. We have to -"

The ground quaked. Hinata's knees buckled.

"What the fuck is that?"

Through the edge of the trees, Hinata and Karin watched as a giant animal, half elephant, half tiger, and more massive than the Susanoo avatar, crashed its way along the guard wall, heading straight for Sasuke.

"A Chimera, huh? Danzo must be pulling out all he's got before his technique runs out."

"His technique?"

The redhead nodded. "Whatever it is allows him to dodge all of Sasuke's attacks, even fatal ones. It's like they don't even exist once they reach him. But there's a limit to it. It only lasts as long as those eyes on his arm are open. One closes every sixty seconds. He should only have four left by now."

"And what happens when the last eye closes?"

"The attacks land and, if we're lucky, he dies.

Hinata looked out at the battleground. She activated her Byakugan and tried to follow Danzo's form. His chakra dipped.

"There goes another one," Karin said, confirming Hinata's suspicions. "Only three minutes to go."

"Karin, Sasuke can't kill Danzo."

The girl balked. "Um, excuse me? Did coming back from the dead screw with your brain? This is Sasuke's singular goal. Danzo has to die."

"I didn't say Danzo can't die. I said Sasuke can't kill him. He can't be the one to do it."

"And why not, exactly?"

"Sasuke has been declared an enemy of Konoha. Danzo is the acting hokage. He's ordered Sasuke to be killed on sight if given the opportunity. Sasuke's created an enemy out of Kumo by attacking and capturing the Eight Tails jinchuriki. And with associations between Taka and Akatsuki circulating, he's sure to be declared an enemy of the nation before long. If the kages agree on anything, that will be it. But if Danzo were to attack one of his own citizens…"

"Then they could respond with self-defense."

"If we can't capture him, if it comes to that, then yeah. That's the idea."

"You're even more insane and insufferable than I remember."

Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke. His Susanoo continued shooting, a great arrow piercing the Chimera through the skull. The beast screeched and toppled into the dried-up canal. "We have to help."

"I know you want to be all heroic and swoop in and save the day, but you're no match for that guy."

"Maybe not, but Sasuke may not last as long as Danzo's technique." Even as she spoke, the brilliant aura of Sasuke's avatar dissipated. "He's expending a lot of energy on high-level techniques and fading fast. We have to buy him time."

"But how?"

"We fight."

Karin looked at Hinata then beyond her. She hesitated, but then set her jaw. "Okay, fine. If you wanna go out there and make a fool of yourself, be my guest. The most I can do is try to help Sasuke get some of his stamina back. Think you can distract him long enough to let Sasuke recharge?" She raised a brow and Hinata, despite the pounding in her chest and the adrenaline in her veins, managed a smirk.

"Go help Sasuke."

"Don't die again."

The two girls shared a nod, then leapt from the forest's cover at the same time, moving quickly towards the bridge, only to find Danzo blocking their path. "Reinforcements? We can't have that, now, can we?" he asked dryly. The man's leg lifted, connecting with Karin's abdomen. The girl tumbled backwards, her head lolling against the stones as her body rolled. She didn't move to get up.

Hinata froze, sparing a glance toward her friend's limp body but refusing to let her guard down.

"The Hyuuga girl?" Danzo mused. "How convenient; two traitors in one place. Tsunade may have fallen for your innocence act, but I'm not that naive. I had planned on dealing with you when I returned to Konoha, but it seems I have an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

The man rambled on, but Hinata barely heard him, her attention otherwise occupied. Her new eyes connected with Sasuke's, his face bloody and his stare cold. Even so, a jolt of something like warmth ran up her spine. He was there. He was really there, not just in her head or her dreams. She could close the gap between them in an instant, reach out and touch him if he wanted to. And god, did she want to.

But Sasuke's expression remained cold. Hinata's warmth faded. Whatever she was feeling, he did not share the sentiment.

* * *

"Sasuke…"

His pounding heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice, knew the gentle but firm cadence and delicate tone. His name was hardly a breath on her lips, but it sent a shock through him as hard and jolting as his own chidori. _She_ was there. But she couldn't be. She couldn't. It had to be an illusion.

He closed his eyes and sent a pulse of chakra through his body, trying to dispel it. When he looked again, though, she remained.

He gazed out over the rubble, some of it still smoldering from his fight. A spark of hope threatened to overtake him, pressing hard against his chest and growing larger every second. She was there. Truly, honestly there. Hinata. Breathing. Steady and alive and…

He forced his eyes away from her, afraid that the more he looked the more he would want her to be real. If he stared long enough, the vision might swallow him whole. He might forget she didn't exist anymore.

Sasuke hardened. It wasn't her, not really. It couldn't be. Hinata was dead.

"That's right. I'd forgotten you two know each other. Isn't this a reunion to remember? Too bad it will be so short-lived."

Whatever had been going on before, the game had suddenly changed. He stared hard before whipping his head back towards Danzo. "You sick bastard. Get out of my head!" He clasped his hands together. "Release!" he shouted. It didn't work.

The girl's mouth fell open, moving quietly, saying something he couldn't quite make out.

The boy growled. "You sick bastard," he snarled. She had to be an illusion. If Danzo's technique could turn reality into dreams, was it really so much of a stretch to believe it could do the opposite? That's all it was: some grotesque love child between Izanagi and a Demonic Illusion. He'd used Itachi against Danzo, and now his opponent was trying to use Hinata against him. It was a low blow, a pitiful and futile last-ditch effort to throw Sasuke off. But it wouldn't work. He couldn't fool him; he'd gotten the eyes wrong, made them icy and bright instead of milky and pearlescent. "Get out of my head!"

The boy focused his chakra. "Release!" he shouted again, releasing any lingering chakra that may be influencing him. He peered over his shoulder to make sure she was gone. To his surprise, the phantom Hinata remained. "Shit… Release!" he cried, louder this time, trying again and again to dispel the technique. But no matter the effort, the vision refused to fade.

Sasuke turned his attention back to his original opponent. "She's dead, you fucker!" he yelled, lashing out towards him with a bolt of lightening, hard and fast. It struck the man squarely in the chest, but didn't seem to phase him.

Sasuke shook his head as if he could shake the image away.

 _She's not here. She's not here. She's not here._

But she was.

A flare of rage bubbled to the surface. Whatever this technique was, it was a good one, but Sasuke had had enough of it. He turned away from Danzo and towards Hinata, or whatever she was. If she was already dead, she couldn't die, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let some imposter live. "You're dead."

Sasuke's body ached, his chakra stores nearly exhausted from keeping Susanoo alive for so long, but adrenaline and rage were their own kind of fuel. His heart beat hard behind his rib cage as he rushed at her, aiming his blade straight for her heart.

"Sasuke, no!" he heard Karin cry weakly from the sidelines, but he paid her no mind. Maybe she was part of the illusion, too. Either way, he didn't much care. The psuedo-Hinata's icy eyes grew wide for the briefest moment before her brow set, determined, and she leapt into the air, dodging his attack. Sasuke's sandals scraped the stone as he skidded to a halt.

"I don't want to fight you, Sasuke."

A second chill traveled down his spine when she said his name. Even if she didn't entirely look like Hinata, she sure sounded like her. She moved like her, too. But, he reminded himself, she was only an illusion.

"This won't be a fight," he assured her. "It will be over quickly, I promise."

He raced toward her again, sword outstretched this time. She leapt up and around and side to side, dodging each of his attacks and dancing around the length of the cobblestone. "Sasuke, stop," she ordered. Each of his swings grew wilder, his frustration causing him to slash with less precision.

"I said stop!" she cried, finally reaching out her hands. The slush at their feet, stamped and melted away from the fighting, rose up from the ground and flew towards him, dozens of senbon rushing at him from ankle to forehead. The boy lifted his fingers to his mouth and blew, a massive fireball melting the needles away, turning them to nothing more than steam.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke and Hinata stood on opposite sides of the bridge, facing each other with their fists bared, ready to counter their opponent's next move if they needed to.

"Listen to me, please! This isn't an illusion!" the girl cried. The pain and sincerity in her voice sounded real. It even made Sasuke pause and consider, but only for the briefest of moments.

"You're dead," he repeated.

"I don't know what you've been told, but I'm not dead. I'm very much alive. It really is me, if you would just -"

"Enough!" The boy shook his head. "Shut up. Just shut up!"

"But Sasuke, I -"

"You aren't her!" His chest tightened, but not with the pain of the fight. He swallowed hard, staring at the girl across from him. Part of him wanted so very badly for her to be real. Even if it was a dream, maybe it was one worth living in if it meant Hinata was alive again. Even so, he would always know it was only a dream. Nothing would ever bring her back. Nothing would ever make up for the fact that she was gone. "Whoever or whatever you are, you aren't her. And you deserve to die for pretending to be."

A shriek rang out from behind him. He spun towards the sound, momentarily distracted, to find Karin wrapped tightly in Danzo's grip. More interestingly, though, Danzo's final eye was closing. The two Sharingan users locked eyes.

Danzo believed he was still safe. He wasn't. Karin made an easy sacrifice. Danzo underestimated Sasuke's capacity for compassion if he thought a single body shield would keep him from attacking. And once the final eye closed, he would be dead, and Hinata would be gone again.

 _One down._

His left arm reached for his sword, sending a sharpened bolt through its length and aiming directly for Danzo as the last eye began to droop. His blade connected, but not with the body he expected.

Hinata stood in front of him, the bright light of his technique sticking squarely in the center of her chest. The ground beneath his feet hummed with electricity as his own attack was redirected through her body. Her muscles stiffened and spasmed, her feet glued to the ground.

"No!" Karin shrieked. He dropped his attack, pulling the blade from her chest. The girl's body collapsed in a heap to the ground. He heard Danzo laugh. In a flash, his blade reactivated, stretching across the space above Hinata's fallen body and striking Danzo directly in the heart, cutting through Karin's chest along the way.

The blow cut the man's laughter short, his body going limp and drooping to the ground.

Karin scrambled from his dead-weighted grasp, pushing his body off with one hand and grasping at her chest with the other. She swallowed down bile and crawled slowly through the slush and cobblestones to Hinata's side. The redhead lifted the girl's head, cradling it in her lap.

"You idiot!" she cried, even through the pain in her chest, though at him or at the girl on the ground he didn't know. "You fucking idiot!"

Red clouded Sasuke's vision as his gaze locked onto the blood spilling out across Hinata's chest and soaking into her shirt. Karin rolled up her sleeves and tried in vain to get the girl to bite her. When it failed, her hand glowed bright green, hovering over Hinata's wound. The glow wavered as her chest continued bleed.

Sasuke's chest tightened, threatening to collapse in on itself. She tried to tell him she was real, and he refused to believe her. His grief, his fury, blinded him so badly he'd refused to see the truth. What else had his emotions blinded him to? She had come back from the dead only for him to strike her down at his own hand.

"Sasuke." His name came to him as if through a fog. "Sasuke?" He turned his head weakly, a shock of pink coming into focus through the blur of his tears, but only for a moment. He watched the girl's green eyes reach beyond him.

The world grew muddier.

She gasped and raced past him.

She dropped to her knees beside the girl, her hands glowing, replacing Karin's.

Sasuke's body went numb, time slowing until it was nearly frozen.

"Sasuke, what have you done?" he heard someone scream. "Stay with me, Hinata," she said. "I'm not doing this again. Stay with me, dammit!"

 _Stay with me_ , he prayed, echoing the sentiment as his vision went black.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **A/N:** If you ever have to write a paper on this story, the recurring theme is: _Are They Dead?_


	27. Enough

**Chapter 52: Enough**  
 _"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home." - Stephanie Perkins_

* * *

The attack came in slow motion. Hinata's new eyes reacted to the oncoming threat before her mind fully processed it, activating of their own accord and zeroing in on the blade of lightning coming straight for her heart. Even though her training with Kakashi had been cut short by Pain's attack, an odd sense of calm washed over her as she prepared to counter. The lightning chakra vibrated furiously, every energetic particle visible to her new eyes. Sasuke took aim; Hinata formed a layer of chakra across her chest like a shield. Even still, the concentration of chakra around the entrance point of Sasuke's blade wasn't enough to stop it entirely. It pierced her skin, making the girl wince, but didn't cut nearly as deep as it could've, stopping before it reached her heart. The electricity was another matter. Without the time to direct it with her hands, Hinata's options were much more limited and well outside the realm of her experience, but she managed. The shock was hard and fast, rippling down from her chest to her feet as she redirected the blow, sending it back out of her body as best she could. Her vision faltered, going black, and she dropped hard to the ground.

She came to a few moments later, though, only a little worse for wear. Hinata's body buzzed with energy, the vibration from the electrical attack still flowing through her, lifting every hair on her body. She could still feel where it entered in her chest and the path it followed all the way down to her feet. As much as it had shocked her to take the blow, it didn't hurt. Her time spent between Sasuke and Kakashi in addition to her own control over the element allowed her to build up a kind of tolerance to electrical shocks. Even so, Sasuke's blow was harsher than anything she had yet to experience.

She sensed a flurry of commotion nearby, voices she recognized frazzled and distraught. She blinked awake, a shock of pink hair hovering over her, blocking her field of vision. "Sakura." She tried to speak but her voice was hoarse, dry. Too quiet. She coughed. Her chest ached, but what little pain remained was dull and dimming all the time. "Sakura," she tried again, stronger this time.

"Good, you're awake. Just hold on, okay? I've got you."

Hinata shook her head, trying to push herself upright.

"Hinata, you need to stay still. You've just been hit by a strong Chidori blade. You're bleeding."

The Hyuuga girl resisted, sitting up anyway. Rubble dug into the palms of her hands, stinging more than the wound in her chest. She grimaced. "I'm not the one you need to worry about. Where's Karin?"

Hinata didn't have to look far to find her Taka teammate. The girl was just on the other side of her, grasping at her own chest, her breathing becoming shallow. "Karin, Sakura. We have to take care of Karin!"

She rolled onto her knees, pushing Sakura aside and making to start healing Karin's wounds. "Hold on, Karin. I've got you."

The redhead coughed, a touch of blood splattering out, covering her lips. "I told you not to go dying on me again, Princess."

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not dead, and again, not the one you need to be worried about. I'm going to get you fixed up, okay? The wound goes through, but it didn't seem to hit anything vital."

"You think I don't already know that? Who taught who, here?"

If Karin was cracking jokes, she was going to be fine.

Hinata's hands glowed as she began to heal the wound. The entrance and exit points were sharp and precise, not a single fluctuation in the trajectory. "What happened, Karin? After I fell? Did Danzo do this to you?"

The girl looked away, her jesting suddenly turning bitter and dark. She shook her head. "It wasn't Danzo."

There was only one other person involved in their fight, only one other person who could've possible harmed her. The man thought he could use her as a shield, but Sasuke was willing to sacrifice her, in the end. He was willing to do anything.

Hinata could sense the Uchiha boy behind her. Was he watching her? What was he thinking? He'd been so crazed during their fight, so completely sure that she was nothing more than an illusion, he'd diverted his attention from his true target just to bring her down. Part her her sang, disgustingly happy to know that she meant that much to him, that he was willing to go to such great lengths to defend her memory, that losing her meant to much to him. But mostly she just ached. Ached for what he'd become in her absence. Ached for what she'd failed to prevent. Ached for everything he'd been through that bent and shaped him so badly.

"Hinata, if you're sure you're okay, I can take over," Sakura said quietly, scooting up beside her.

Karin looked at the new girl skeptically. "Who's Pinky?" her voice was hoarse but her tone was as judgemental as ever.

"A friend," Hinata answered. "Sakura will take good care of you. I..." She inhaled deeply, chewing the inside of her lip. "I have something else I need to do." The Hyuuga girl looked to Sakura for support. Her friend answered with a serious nod.

Hinata climbed to her feet, rubble and slush shifting under toe. She wrapped her arms around herself, turning slowly, still not quite sure what she would find. What she discovered was Sasuke, kneeling and slumped, face toward the ground, completely still. He almost looked like a statue, frozen in a permanent state of bowed prayer.

Her feet carried her toward him. Outside the heat of battle, the dust and debris now settled, all she wanted to do was reach out, to embrace him.

And that's exactly what she did.

It only took her a few strides to cross the gap that lay between them. He didn't even look up as she approached, just kept his head down, his shoulders arched inwards. She saw as she drew closer that he was shaking slightly, his palms turned up toward the sky. She dropped to the ground in front of him and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his slumped shoulders, pulling his face into her collarbone. She buried her own face in his raven hair and swallowed hard, the feeling of holding him again, of just having him there in front of her, sweeping over her like a tidal wave. She felt wrecked, the world crashing down and falling away, becoming just the two of them the way it often did when they were together.

"I told you I was real," she whispered into his hair, her voice breaking, her own shoulders starting to shake. "I'm real, Sasuke. I'm here. I'm with you.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ground, the vision of Hinata falling playing over and over again in his head. The world spun around him, moving in slow motion and falling into a dizzying blur at at the same time. What slush hadn't melted away during the fight soaked through the fabric of his pants, chilling his skin. Bits of debris ate into the exposed areas of flesh, but he felt nothing. There was nothing left to be felt. He'd killed her. He'd been so blinded by his own rage, by his fear, that he'd refused to see what was right in front of him the whole time, even when everyone around him was screaming the truth at him. He'd refused to believe, and now he'd killed her.

His shoulders shook, his vision blurry, unable to focus even a foot ahead. Nothing made sense. Nothing felt real except for him and the body of a dead girl several meters away that he couldn't bring himself to look at.

So when a set of arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in towards a strong and familiar body, when a voice like spring breezes whispered, "I'm here," into the top of his head, he almost believed it to be another hallucination. He'd seen her collapse. He'd believed she was dead once, and now he was sure she was, at his own hand this time. Grief could create hallucinations, he was sure. His mind was trying to calm him, trying to make him believe what he'd refused to, to believe in the thing that would've saved her. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't be let down again.

"Sasuke, I'm real. I'm here," the voice said again. He closed his eyes. It sounded so real.

He kept expecting the vision to fade, but the arms stayed firmly in place, holding him tight. The words kept coming, repeated over and over like a mantra. "I'm real. It's all real. I'm here. I'm with you." He wanted her to be. Gods, did he want her to be.

His own arms, still limp at his sides, dared to raise, to wrap around the body holding him upright. His hand connected. His stomach lurched. He swallowed hard and lifted his head, pulling away from the person holding him. They released him gently, unwilling to fully let him go but willing enough to give him space. Space enough to see.

 _Her_.

He saw _her_.

He inhaled sharply, part of him still unwilling to believe it. But she was there. Hinata. She was real, and she was there, and holy fuck Hinata, and she was holding him, and gods, her chest was bleeding, and fuck did he do that, but heavens she was there and breathing and certainly not dead. His mind and his hands moved a hundred miles an hour, every inch of him aching with the crushing reality of her presence. She'd died and come back to life and died and been revived in his reality so quickly in so short a time he was struggling to process the scope of it all, but gods she was alive and she was holding him and he could reach out and touch her and she wasn't dead and he hadn't killed her and and and...

Quiet tears tumbled down her cheeks as his onyx eyes searched her face. He touched her tears and then the spot on her chest where his blade had sliced through then her face again. He brushed hair back from her forehead and pushed it to the sides so he could see as much of her face as it would allow. He ran his thumbs over her lips and danced his fingers over her shoulders and down her arms and twirled her hair between his fingers, but he never stopped touching her, silently swore he'd never be so far away that he couldn't reach out and touch her ever again.

His thumb brushed against the hollow of her neck. She smiled and exhaled in a quiet laugh, the sound falling somewhere between exhaustion and relief. He watched her smile and shake her head at him. "I told you I was real. Do you believe me now?"

He fell apart.

All at once, it was like the weight of the world landed on his shoulders. His body became heavy, crashing forward into hers. He rocked back and forth, the momentum swaying them both. She wrapped her arms around him again, supporting him as much as their positions would allow. Sasuke buried his face in her hair, in her neck, against her chest, his arms locked as tightly around her middle as he could hold her, leaving a wet trail of tears wherever his face wandered. She shushed him, her hands cradling the back of his head. "Shh. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I left you. I won't leave again. I promise, I won't leave again."

He let her hold him until the tears faded, clinging to her, cheek pressed to her chest, listening to her heart, letting the steady beat remind him over and over again that she was alive. When he finally got control of himself, he lifted his head, still holding tightly so as to keep them close together, and pressed his forehead against hers. Their hair fell to the sides of their faces, creating a curtain between them and whatever else was happening around them. Whatever it was, he didn't care. None if mattered. She was there, that's what mattered. That and nothing else. There could've been a fourth shinobi war going on around them and Sasuke wouldn't have been able to pay attention to anything but the girl before him.

"You're alive."

"I am."

"You're here."

"I am."

"You're wounded."

"I've had worse."

"Your eyes."

"I know."

"What happened?"

"They changed."

"How?"

She shrugged. "But I can see."

The boy raised his eyebrows.

"We aren't sure what happened, but whatever it was reversed the blindness."

"You can see?"

"I can."

Sasuke's stomach dropped. She'd always seen him, seen him more intimately than anyone else had. And yet there was something different about knowing she'd truly seen him, vision fully returned, fighting a battle against her. How ugly, how unrecognizable he must've appeared to her during those moments. How deeply he must've disappointed her.

His fingers grazed the wound on her chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he choked.

* * *

The world around them darkened, the light blotted out by their proximity to each other and the curtain created as their hair fell around them. Hinata's hands held tight to Sasuke's back, unwilling to let him go now that they were together again. It felt like an eternity had passed since they were last together though it had only been a couple months since her return to Konoha.

A sudden shout rang out behind them, scaring Hinata out of the small world where just she and Sasuke existed and back to reality. She lifted her head suddenly, recognizing the voice.

"Get away from her, you fucking bastard!"

Before the boy could reach them, though, Hinata was on her feet, arms outreached, a forcefield of chakra surrounding her and arching over Sasuke. Her teammate bounced off the defensive attack, sliding across the ground. His companion whimpered then bared his teeth, growling at her for the first time in her life.

"What the fuck, Hinata?" Kiba shouted, rubbing his tailbone as he got to his feet.

"Kiba, you can't attack Sasuke."

"And why the hell not? You heard all the terrible things he's done, right? And just now, what the hell was that? You were literally in his grip. Who knows what he was about to do?"

"Sasuke won't hurt me. He's not going to hurt any of us."

"I appreciate your loyalty, Hinata, but you have to understand Kiba's concern."

Just behind Kiba stood Kakashi, his dark eye looking just beyond her to his student, appraising the situation. Both of them remained on their guard despite the fact that Sasuke hadn't moved an inch since they arrived. Hinata continued to stand guard between them, hovering protectively over the Uchiha boy.

"I do, but I need him to trust me."

"Hinata, let your guard down."

"Not until I'm sure that neither of you are going to attack Sasuke."

She heard the sharp inhale of breath behind her and spun on her heel. Ink-black snakes wrapped their way around Sasuke, locking his limbs to his side. The small animals constricted. Hinata's eyes went active, scoping out whoever was leading the technique, spotting him quickly. He was hanging from the underside of the bridge. The girl leapt over the edge before anyone could stop her, rushing straight for Sai, her hands reaching behind her to grip her whips. She pulled them from their holsters and cracked them forward, the Tsuinmuchiamu lacing around Sai's arms and legs the same way his snakes wrapped around Sasuke. She pulled, the force breaking Sai's hold on the underside of the bridge. The two fell together, Sai still in the whips' grasp, splashing as they landed in what little water remained in the bottom of the abandoned moat.

Hinata moved to crack her weapons again, but Kakashi's hands gripped her wrists.

She struggled against the man's grasp, but he held tighter. "Let me go," she pleaded. She moved to twist from the man's hold but flinched as a bolt of lightning raced through her, making her at least momentarily complacent. She turned to the boy still wrapped in her weapons. "Let him go, Sai," she shouted. "He isn't the enemy anymore! Kakashi-sensei, you have to tell him to stop!"

Sai's head snapped toward the bridge. Black ink rained down on them. Sasuke leapt down into the trench, landing hard on the damp ground. "Let her go," he growled, a menacing aura radiating off of him as he set his sights on Kakashi.

"You're my responsibility, Sasuke. Whatever you're about to do, don't."

The boy scoffed. "You aren't my teacher anymore. If you think you would win this battle, you're wrong."

"Listen to him," Hinata pleaded. "Sasuke," she turned her attention to the boy, "just stay calm. He won't hurt me, either."

"Then prove it. Let her go."

Kakashi hesitated, but released his hold on Hinata. The girl's arms dropped to her sides, worn from holding onto her whips and from the shock of the silver-haired man's attack, despite how weak it was.

The moment he released her, though, Sasuke made his move, racing towards his old sensei with his sword lifted. "Sasuke, no!" Hinata screamed. She moved to counter his attack, but found herself falling, the force of another body carrying her to the ground. There was a blur and a clang as the sword skidded across the ground, snapped out of Sasuke's hands. The boy's sandals scraped across the moat basin as he was pushed back away from his attempt.

"Always the same old Sasuke, looking for a fight where there is none, even against the people trying to protect you."

Hinata blinked hard, trying to see who had pushed her out of Sasuke's trajectory. The newcomer swiped the back of his hand across his cheek, wiping away a smudge of blood left from what she could only guess was a close encounter with Sasuke's blade. The shock of his bright blond hair filled her vision. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura and the others paid me a visit after we... After you went on your walk. She said some things that didn't make a whole lot of sense, but I figured out what was really going on and decided to follow her. I tried to find you, too, before I went after her. Thought you might want to know that our friends back home decided without us that is was their job to find and kill Sasuke before anyone else could. But when I couldn't find you, either, I knew that one of you would lead me to Sasuke. And here we are."

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Kiba shouted as he raced down the side of the bridge to join the others. "Sakura tells me we're coming out here to kill Sasuke and to keep Naruto out of it, then she knocks me out so she can go after him alone, and now we show up and Hinata's already here protecting him and telling us we can't even touch him."

"If you would just let me explain -" Hinata made to step out from behind Naruto and move toward Sasuke, but the blond boy and Kiba both stepped between them, guards up, ready to attack if need be.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest the two of you move and allow her to come to me."

"If you think we're going to let you get anywhere close to Hinata after all the crap you've pulled, you're even crazier than I thought!"

"You always were an idiot. She's not the one you should be worried about. Now move, or I'll make you."

"Sasuke, there's no need to -"

"Stop trying to reason with him, Hinata! Can't you see it's not going to work? He's obviously lost it."

"Everyone, stop! You're all acting like children." Hinata wasn't sure when Sakura had joined them. She turned. The pink-haired girl stood a ways off, Karin leaning heavily against her side, arm hung heavy around her shoulders. The two moved slowly towards the concentrated group.

Everyone froze, but no one moved to let their guard down. "Naruto, let me through." The boy looked at her warily. She placed a hand on his upper arm. "Please." The blond shot a nervous glance in Sasuke's direction.

"Hinata…"

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"If Blondie's looking for a fight, keeping Hinata away from Sasuke is a surefire way to get one," Karin coughed.

"You should listen to them, Naruto," Sakura urged. "You too, Kiba."

The dog boy went to protest again, but Naruto interrupted him.

"If Hinata says it'll be okay, I think… I think we should listen to her."

Hinata took a step forward. Neither boy moved to stop her, but Akamaru bared his teeth, growling at Sasuke.

"He's a friend, Akamaru," Hinata assured the dog.

Kiba scoffed. "Friend… Sure. Like I'm going to believe that."

She ignored him, crossing the small space. She stood close enough to him that when she spoke, only he could hear her. "If you continue to attack, they'll never trust you. You have to back down."

"I don't need them to trust me." Sasuke's black eyes fixed over her shoulder, focused on Kakashi. "He hurt you."

Hinata shook her head. "Just a little shock. Nothing I can't handle. And you do need them to trust you."

His gaze moved, staring into hers. She watched the battle behind his eyes, the wariness that pushed to hold on. His eyes skipped to his old teammates again, still ready to fight if given the chance. "Sasuke." She said his name firmly. He looked to her. She placed a hand on his arm the same way she'd done Naruto. His reaction was immediate; she felt him relax beneath her touch, the killing intent slowly subsiding.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"Madara told us the truth about Itachi." Hinata and Sasuke both turned toward Naruto. The boy's face was somber. "I understand now, why you did the things you've done."

Sasuke growled, low and dark. "You understand nothing."

"Sasuke -"

"He doesn't understand anything! He never had a family to lose, and he's standing there trying to act like he knows me. Like he knows what I've been through."

"He's trying to forgive you. Naruto, Sakura - these people aren't your enemies."

"They're not my friends."

"Maybe not now, but they used to be. And they could be again. Either way, none of that matters now. We have a common enemy, and that's what we need to focus on."

"Hinata is right. Tobi or Madara or whoever this man is is a threat. He's manipulated people for far too long. We need to take care of him before he does any more damage."

Sasuke laughed, a humorless bark. "You've all seen what he can do. You don't stand a chance against that man."

"That's why we need to work together, and why we need you."

The group went silent, all eyes on Sasuke. The boy shook his head. "If Madara is going down, I'm going to be the one to do it."

"Even you can't handle him on your own. It's going to take all of us," Hinata reasoned.

"You're on their side?" Sasuke asked, taking a step away from her.

"There are no sides here! Not amongst us. There is Madara and what he stands to achieve, and there are those who want him gone. Everyone here has the same goal."

"Madara and his lackeys have already attacked Konoha as well as the Kage summit. He's inciting as much chaos as possible, driving wedges in the strongest seams of the shinobi world. He's pulling alliances apart when the best thing we can do right now is stick together and form a united front against him."

"Madara isn't the one who murdered my family."

Naruto spoke up. "Maybe not, but he led the Kyuubi attack that resulted in the death of so many others, including mine."

"He's been the head of a mercenary group responsible for the deaths of countless people over the years," Kakashi added.

"And he sent Pain to attack Konoha while I was there, willing to sacrifice me in the process even after he'd promised you I'd be safe," Hinata said quietly. She turned back towards him, dropping her voice low again. "I don't know what he wants, but whatever it is, it isn't what's best for you. That rage you feel? He's fueling it. He's using you in any way he can to meet his own goals. You can't let him win. _We_ can't let him win." She looked at him pointedly. His gaze dropped away from hers and she knew he understood. She didn't mean the group we; she meant the two of them, together.

There was a long moment of extended silence. Hinata kept her gaze steady on Sasuke, trying to read him. It had been so long since she'd seen him and wondered what their time apart had done to their connection.

Sasuke stared at the ground. He knew what Hinata was saying was true, felt the truth of it in his bones, but there was a wall of pride and shame that kept him from admitting he'd been used. He'd been so sure, so confident he was the master of his own momentum, but now... He glanced at Hinata again, her icy eyes unnervingly steady and patient. He reminded himself once again that she was truly there. He'd thought he lost her before; he wasn't going to lose her again, not if he could help it. The wall cracked, crumbling away the slightest bit.

"Fine," he conceded. His resolve crumbled even more as the girl's expression shifted into a grateful smile. The way she looked at him made him feel like he was fragile. He looked away. "What's the plan?"

"Alright, I've stayed quiet for as long as I can take," Kiba erupted. "Seriously, is anyone going to tell me what the fuck is happening? And can we start with why Sasuke is conceding to work with us because of Hinata's influence? Because last I knew that bastard kidnapped and tortured her for over half a year."

Sasuke growled. "I would never hurt her."

"Like hell you wouldn't! Honestly even seeing you near her makes me want to rip your throat out."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Both of you, stop it!" Hinata shouted, placing a hand on Sasuke's chest, holding him back before the argument could escalate any further. His skin felt warm under her touch. His throat ached.

"So it's true, then," Naruto said, looking at the two of them curiously. Sasuke found it difficult to read the boy's expression as he stared at where the two made contact.

"What's true?" Kiba yelled, tossing his hands in the air.

"Kiba-kun, just calm down."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on here!"

The girl and Kakashi shared to quick and silent exchange, one Sasuke didn't miss. What did he know?

Hinata dropped her hand. Sasuke missed the connection instantly, the aching feeling in his throat doubling. The girl dropped her head, unable to look at her teammate.

"I've been observing the two of them since we arrived. It's obvious to anyone paying attention that their body language suggests familiarity, even intimacy, if I had to guess. Hinata wasn't really Sasuke's captive." It was Sai who spoke, now released from the Tsuinmuchiamu's grip. "Were you?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't."

The Inuzuka blinked, faltering in his crazed, tough-guy facade. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I wasn't Sasuke's prisoner. I mean, maybe at first. But after a while, I chose to stay."

"You chose to stay," he repeated back, as if those words strung together in that order made absolutely no sense. "This has got to be some sort of joke, right?"

"'Fraid not, Wolfman." Karin coughed again, clearing her throat. She continued to hang heavily off of Sakura's shoulders. "I can vouch for the Princess, here. She tagged right along with the rest of us, totally free to go her own way at any time. Sasuke never made her do anything. To be honest, I'm not even sure he could if he wanted to. If anything, it was the other way around."

Kiba's dark eyes narrowed, his brows pulling together. Sasuke could tell he still didn't quite believe it, as if the situation couldn't totally compute in his mind. "But… Why? Why stay with, with _him_ , when you could've come home to us?"

Hinata closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Kiba-kun…"

"No! Don't 'Kiba-kun' me! You lied to me Hinata. You lied to all of us! To your family. To Shino. To Kurenai-sensei. What the actual fuck? Who are you?"

"You're upset. That's okay. I'm not asking you forgive me for the things I did, or even understand why I did them. Maybe one day you will, but that's not what's important right now." She'd lifted her head and squared her shoulders, but Sasuke heard the undeniable shake in her voice. It wasn't okay and it was important, he knew, but the girl trudged on towards the matters at hand. "What does matter, what I _am_ asking you to do, is to listen to and trust me now."

"Trust you?" he snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I know it's a lot to ask. I have lied, I admit that. And if you're willing to listen someday I'll tell you why I did it. Why I _had_ to do it. But I need you to believe that I'm telling you the truth now."

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?"

"Because I can vouch for everything she's saying." Kakashi spoke up. "Though the idea behind her actions was her own, Hinata was under strict order to keep her true purpose and history with Sasuke a secret, by order of the hokage herself."

"Fine," Kiba harrumphed, "but I still don't understand how all of this goes together."

"You don't have to understand it all. What you need to know is that Madara has to be stopped, and we have to figure out how to do it."

"I agree, but we aren't going to figure it out here. We need to head back to Konoha and deal with it there. With Tsunade still recovering, our interim hokage now dead, and the village still recovering from the attack, there's already a lot going on. We'll need to be stronger and we'll need everyone on our side before we can launch any kind of attack."

"Fine. So we all go home then."

Sasuke's heart raced, panic taking over hard and fast. He reached out, gripping Hinata's wrist, pulling her protectively to his side. His hold was firm, but his eyes were wide and his voice shook. "She stays with me."

Hinata twisted her hand out of his grip. Sasuke looked to her, tense. Was she leaving again? She'd just promised she wouldn't. Perhaps it was foolish to believe her. Of course she wanted to go back home with them Of course. But she didn't move away. Instead, she took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When had she become the strong one, he wondered?

"As much as I hate to say this, I assumed that when Kakashi said 'we' he meant all of us, you included." Kiba didn't sound thrilled about that fact, but at least he was compliant. Still, Sasuke shook his head.

"No way in hell am I going back there."

"Then don't go! Honestly, I don't care what you do. But Hinata is coming with us, home, where she belongs. No way I'm leaving her with you."

He swallowed hard, trying to relieve the ache that had returned to the back of his throat. The idea of separating from Hinata so soon after they'd reunited was not one he cared to entertain. "It's better if she stays with me."

"Like hell it is."

"Sasuke's right," Naruto said. "All Sasuke and I have ever done is fight, and I came here expecting just that. Everything Madara said made me believe I'd show up and find my friend so far gone I'd have to fight him to the death. But I didn't. You aren't the friend I remember," he said, addressing Sasuke directly, "but you haven't lost yourself entirely, either, though from the looks of it you very easily could have." He kicked the water at his feet. "Hinata did something none of us were ever able to do, no matter how hard we tried. She brought Sasuke back. Maybe not home, but back. We can't pull them apart again, not now, not after getting him back on our side. The risk of losing him again is too high."

A feeling of something like gratitude swelled up inside of Sasuke, though admittedly gratingly, pushing against and fighting its way out from under years of hatred towards the blond boy.

"I agree with Naruto," Sakura added. She met Hinata's eyes, her gaze certain. The Hyuuga girl bit her bottom lip, glancing down at her hand wrapped around Sasuke's, then back at her friend, her eyes apologetic. But Sakura shook her head. "Madara is still out there, and despite what happened here today, there's still a chance Sasuke could sway towards his side. That chance decreases significantly, though, if Hinata is with him. At least for now."

Hinata wanted Sasuke to deny it, to assert himself, to tell them all that he would never go back to joining Madara in whatever twisted plans the man had. But he didn't contradict Sakura, and Hinata knew in her core that the pink-haired kunoichi was right; Sasuke was still malleable. Despite the tough front he continuously put on, he was too easily swayed by his emotions, especially when it came to his family. Years of emotional habits defaulting towards revenge and rage, as much as she wanted to believe they could, could not be undone so quickly, not even by what had happened to her.

"Be that as it may, Sasuke cannot return to the village, even if he wanted to," Kakashi chimed in. "He's already been marked as a criminal by our acting hokage, murdered said hokage, and even outside of Konoha he's wanted by Kumo for his attack on the Raikage's brother and the rest of the shinobi world because of his connection with Akatsuki. He can't just walk back into Konoha and ask for forgiveness. There are few in charge right now who would be willing to grant it to him. Even his own classmates, your friends, collectively decided it was best to dispose of him themselves, given the circumstances."

"Then Hinata should go with Sasuke until we can get his name cleared."

"It's not going to be that simple. Even if we can prove that Danzo was involved in guiding Itachi's actions and get Itachi absolved of his supposed crimes, Sasuke will still have to pay for everything else he's done, desertion being the least of our worries. And without Tsunade in charge, there's no saying if Sasuke will ever have a chance of being cleared."

"We need him to fight Madara," Hinata said. "If he must, there will be time for him to answer for his crimes after Madara is taken care of, but until then, we can't risk him being put away."

"I agree. But the others have to believe he's more valuable as a free man for now who will be charged for his crimes eventually than he would be locked behind bars or killed the moment he steps foot in the village. The only way to keep Sasuke from being put away is for him to avoid Konoha entirely, at least until we've had time to convince more people that he's an asset in this fight. "

"I've become kind of an expert at just that these last few years, in case you haven't noticed," the Uchiha boy interrupted, irritated by the way they spoke about him as if he wasn't there.

"But what reason would Hinata have for going with you?" Sakura asked. "I agree that she should, but that only brings up more complications. If we return to Konoha without her, there will be questions. She's disappeared once before under suspicious circumstances. A second time will not be taken to kindly. They're sure to come looking for her, and I doubt her other teammates or her family will give up their search so easily this time, no matter what story we come up with."

"I still say Hinata comes home with us and we let Sasuke fend for himself. Serves the bastard right." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"For fuck's sake," Karin blurted. "No wonder Sasuke left. I've only been around you guys for ten minutes and I'm already wishing Pinky here had just let me bleed out. But look, not that I give a shit, but if you want to keep Sasuke from going ballistic again, I'm telling you guys right now the only way to do it is to keep Hinata nearby. She's the only one I've even seen able to reel him in and calm him down. Hell, look what happened while she was gone! He fucking tried to kill her, too, he was so crazed, and nearly killed me in the process. Sasuke can't be trusted on his own. If it were me, I'd just bring him home and lock him up. Deal with Madara by yourselves. That asshole doesn't deserve your mercy."

"Karin..." Hinata started.

"Don't even get started with me, Princess. I don't know how you're over there holding his hand like nothing happened when not even twenty minutes ago we were both knocked to the ground because of blows he dealt. You wanna stick around and see what happens next? Be my guest. But I'm done with this bullshit."

"She comes with us," Kakashi instructed, nodding at Karin. "She could have valuable information." Sakura gave an affirmative nod in return. "As far as Sasuke is concerned, there's no way he can return to the village with us. Our job when we return will as I said earlier: convince the village that Sasuke no longer represents a threat to Konoha or any other village and is of more use to us free than he is locked up. As for Hinata," the gray-haired man turned on her, "I think she's capable of deciding for herself who she would like to go with. Whatever she chooses to do, we will all move forward accordingly, understood?" He looked pointedly at Kiba who mumbled something under his breath that was most likely profanity.

Sasuke froze, suddenly nervous. He felt the weight of her hand wrapped around his. What if she chose them? What if she left him alone again?

But the girl didn't even hesitate. Before anyone could open their mouths to argue their point, she announced, "I'm staying with Sasuke."

"But Hinata -" Kiba began to protest.

"No buts. She's made her choice."

"But what will we tell the others?" Sakura asked.

"Tell them the truth." All eye turned toward Hinata. "I'm sick of the lies. I'm exhausted, trying to keep up with who gets what story. I don't want to lie anymore, and I certainly don't want you all lying on my behalf. Tell them I'm with Sasuke, that I went because I wanted to. Because I believe in him. They can decide from there what they believe."

"Good," Kakashi concluded with a sharp nod. "Then that's decided. Once you two are hidden, you'll need to find a way to send and receive communications so we can tell you when it's safe. Though you can't tell us where, I trust you have somewhere to go?"

Sasuke squeezed Hinata's hand. "I have a place in mind."

* * *

"It feels strange, doesn't it? To be back where we began?"

The concrete looked and felt cold, the small space barely illuminated by the singular torch on the wall, but they were warm enough, huddled close together. They'd chosen a still-furnished room several halls off from the crater, still gaping and open to the wide desert sky from where Sasuke had blasted his own room to smithereens.

Sasuke agreed it did feel strange, but it also felt right, in a way. Comfortable, if anything in his life could be called as much.

It had immediately occurred to him that the best place to hide would be the place everyone had already looked: Orochimaru's now-abandoned lair in Kusagakure. Once it was decided, he wanted nothing more than to escape there with Hinata right away, but there were goodbyes still to be said, some of them more awkward than others. Kiba refused to speak to either of them, taking off before Hinata could even try to get a word in, Sai following after. Karin shot Hinata a half-heartedly sarcastic, "Good luck, Princess," and him a dirty stare before Sakura carried her off, telling both of them a quiet goodbye and refusing to meet his eyes. Kakashi had nothing to say other than to remind them to be safe. It was Naruto who spent the most time speaking to both of them.

The blond scratched his head sheepishly. "I guess I owe you an apology, huh? Again." His laugh shook. "I understand why you lied; it wasn't your story to tell. You were just trying to do the same thing I was - save Sasuke. You seem to have done a better job than me, though, so I guess I owe you a thanks, too."

The girl blushed but didn't confirm or deny anything. Naruto bit the inside of his lip, pulling it inward, his gaze lingering on the couple's still-interwoven hands. Sasuke looked between the two of them and a flash of jealousy reared its head. He pulled Hinata closer to him.

"Guess I'll see you both around?" He extended his hand, waiting for Sasuke to take it. Sasuke didn't. Naruto retracted his offer. "Yeah, well… okay then."

The same feelings of jealousy that he'd felt when Hinata first confessed her extinguished feelings for Naruto swelled up in his chest, pulling heavy on his ribcage. He reached over and felt around until he found Hinata's hand under the sheets, pulling it into his own. She let him take it.

He rolled onto his side so he could look at her. "I thought you were dead." He could only just make her out in the dim light of the fire, but he could still see her, feel her beside him, whole and real and warm and breathing. Solid.

"I did die. For six whole minutes, I'm told. But I came back."

"Why?"

"I have more to do here." He expected her to elaborate. She didn't.

"I lost myself. When I thought you were dead, I forgot who I was."

"Maybe. But you came back, too."

"Only because of you." Laying there in the dark with her at his side, the world that had crashed in around him when he thought she was gone began to open up again. He felt the simultaneous relief of having her back and the crushing weight of shame over all he'd done in her absence. The realities of the crimes he'd committed felt more tangible than before, less excusable now that he knew she was still a part of the world. "And not without hurting you and others in the process."

"But I'm here now," she assured him. And she was, but why, he couldn't figure out.

Sasuke rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling. He didn't look at her, but he refused to release her hand, part of him still and always afraid that she might disappear at any given moment. "When I thought I had him, when I thought I'd won over Danzo, the rush I felt... It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. I felt invincible, like killing him was the first truly right thing I'd ever done in my life, even more so than killing Itachi. The high I felt during that fight, the pure rage and rush of it all... It was inhuman. No one should feel that good about killing another human being, no matter what they may have done to deserve it. But I did. I was so focused on my goal, so overwhelmed and crazed by my bloodlust, I pummeled through innocent people to reach it. I was willing to risk one of the only people who has stayed with and saved me over and over again. I didn't think twice about killing Karin if it meant getting to Danzo. I was willing to sacrifice her for my cause. She became a pawn. I used her, the way Orochimaru used me. The way I swore I wouldn't."

He rolled, tucking his head into her collar bone. She stroked his hair but said nothing. "What have I become, Hinata? What am I?"

"You want to know what you are?" Sasuke wasn't sure he truly wanted the answer to that question, even though he'd asked. He remained quiet until Hinata said, "Look at me." He cringed at the thought, nervous to stare so closely into the eyes of someone so pure and so good when he himself was so full of darkness. Even still, he couldn't resist an order from her, not after thinking he'd lost her twice.

So, despite his shame and his overwhelming reluctance, he looked up.

Their noses brushed, their faces so close together he could barely focus on her. She pulled away just enough so he could see her fully, the curtain between them parting, exposing them to the world around them. Sasuke wanted to close it back up, to go back to the place where it was just the two of them.

"You're mine, Sasuke. That's what you are."

The world crashed again. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her goodness or her forgiveness or her understanding or her inhuman ability to give and give and give when he'd taken so much, put her through hell, allowed her to die for him.

He touched her cheek, running his thumb across it, examining her new eyes (or as much of them as the torchlight allowed). He wasn't sure he liked them; they weren't what he was used to, but they were still hers, and she was still beautiful, so perhaps he could learn.

"You shouldn't've come with me. You should've gone home."

Hinata shook her head. "You don't get to decide what's best for me or what I should or shouldn't do. No one gets to do that anymore except for me. I decide what I should and shouldn't do. I decide what I want, and what I want is this." She pulled his face toward her and pressed their lips together, their first kiss since their reunion. As much as he'd missed her, as much as he'd dreamt about kissing her even one more time, when the moment finally came it made Sasuke sick to his stomach. He pushed her away.

"Hinata, I'm serious. Karin was right; I can't be trusted." He'd thought about it the entire way to the lair, his reality shifting slowly but surely. Things he hadn't though twice about while they were happening suddenly bubbled back to the surface, suffocating him in darkness of his own making. He'd killed innocent people for no reason other than a desire to shed blood; he'd lost the war against the darkness; he'd willingly sacrificed Karin though she'd done nothing by protect him. He'd given up trying to be the person Hinata or his brother believed and wanted him to be. "I should be locked up for all of the horrible things I've done. I don't deserve to be free, and I certainly don't deserve you."

"Shut up," she ordered, sitting bolt upright, her hand pulling free of his. The sudden snap took him completely off guard, his palm cold where she'd broken their connection. When he looked over at her, she was shaking her head. "Just, shut up. I can decide what is best for me, you know? I can handle whatever comes my way. And do you know why I know that? Because of you. Because you never treated me like something fragile or something to be protected. You treated me like I was strong and capable. You believed in me when no one in my life, not even myself, ever had. So don't you dare tell me that I shouldn't be here or want to be with you or that you don't deserve me. You've made mistakes, but I didn't fall in love with you because I thought you were perfect. I fell in love with you because you've seen more darkness than anyone should and somehow managed to fight it and you never pity yourself and you look at me like I'm worth something and because I think you love me too, in whatever way you know how. And that's okay with me. That's enough. That is what I want."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the girl beside him. There was so much he wanted to say, but all he could manage was, "You love me?"

He'd never been sure what it meant when people said they loved each other, but as he looked at Hinata, blushing and flustered despite her attempt at holding her ground, he thought that perhaps he understood more than he let himself believe. If it was the feeling of wanting to be better for someone else, of wanting to protect them, of wanting to help them see themselves as they truly were, then he knew. Of course he knew. And maybe he'd known all along, even if he was too prideful or stubborn to understand it. Sasuke was not used to giving in, but he found himself giving in to Hinata over and over again.

Hinata blinked, her icy-blue eyes going owlish. She shivered as if experiencing a cold chill before setting her jaw, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

Despite her impassioned assertion, he still couldn't fathom ever believing he was good for her. But Sasuke was just selfish enough to admit she was good for him, and he wasn't going to give that up.

He reached for her hand again and pulled gently, tugging her towards him. She placed her head on his chest and he kissed the crown of her head, satisfied to feel the weight of her against him, to feel the rise and fall of her chest. To know she was alive and that she'd chosen him, again.

"Whatever you say or believe, I know I don't deserve you. But I promise, I'm going to figure out how to, Hinata. The shinobi world is cruel, but I'm going to change that. Somehow. I'm going to make this all better. For you." And maybe it wasn't the same as saying the words back, but he knew she understood. He loved her as she said he did - in whatever way he knew how. She said that was enough, and he believed her.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy November! As one of my lovely guest readers pointed out, this past week marked the two year anniversary of the beginning of YGA Part 2. Which is, honestly, insane. Thank you all for being on this crazy journey with me - it's been one hell of a ride and, for better or worse, it still isn't over just yet.

This chapter took a while because it diverted from and had guide the story away from following the canon plot as closely as I have done in the last several chapters. Following too closely to canon is both a curse and blessing, but ultimately I'm happy with the way this turned out. Hope you all enjoyed it, too!

Love, Kinsey


End file.
